Fairy Tail Alliance
by Dalonijack
Summary: Une guilde étrangère arrive à Fiore et on attirer l'attention du nouveau conseil de la magie. Alors que les jeux de X793 commencent, Fairy Tail va rencontrer une guilde avec des mages surpuissant ainsi qu'une vielle connaissance de Maître Makarof. Quelles sont les secrets de cette guilde? Et qu'est ce que cette Alliance Kora? Part 1 de l'histoire avec seulement trois Arcs
1. Les prochains Grands jeux magiques

**Bonjour Fanfiction que je voulais mettre en ligne depuis des jours, Fairy Tail reste l'un de mes animes et manga favoris. Tous les personnages apparaissant dans cette Fanfiction appartiennent à leurs créateur Hiro Mashima, et les personnages inventer m'appartiennent.**

 **J'espère que le premier chapitre vous plaira !**

 **(Cette aventure commence après l'Arc Avatar juste après la reconstruction de Fairy Tail. Petit détails, Makarof est de retour, il n'a jamais été à Alvarez. Le conseil est reconstruit avec de nouveaux membres dans ce dernier qui sont surtout des OC. Lahar est toujours vivant (Oui j'avais encore besoin de lui dans cette fanfiction))**

* * *

Chapitre 1: Les prochains grands jeux magique

6 mois après la reconstruction de Fairy Tail, aucune menace est présente dans le royaume tout entier de Fiore. Ni Zeleph, ni l'empire d'Alvarez, ni Acnologia n'ont donner aucune trace d'eux et reste tranquille pour l'instant. Par un jour de grand soleil à l'intérieur du bâtiment de la guilde on pouvait encore entendre des cris, et des meubles tomber et jetés dans tous les sens. Et bien oui, la guilde subissait encore une bataille générale entre les membres. Tous débuta par Natsu qui s'était fait colorer le visage par Grey pendant qu'il dormait. Ils commencèrent alors à bousculer tous le monde poussant tous les hommes de la guilde à participer aux combats. Même Erza la mage de rang S participait à la bataille après avoir vu son fondu à la crème se faire renverser par Natsu.

''APRES VOUS DEVREZ ME REMBOURSER UN DESSERT BANDE D'ABRUTI !'' hurla-t-elle en foutant des coups à Natsu et aux autres avec les yeux baignant dans le rouge.

Le maître Makarof était sur une chaise en plein milieu de la bagarre avec un journal dans les mains, où tous le monde en se battant évitait que quelque chose lui tombe dessus, sûrement par peur qu'il pète un plomb. Mirajane la serveuse et mage de rang S s'approcha du maître.

''Maître, vous vous inquiétez à propos de la réunion au conseil ? '' demanda t-elle avec un regard inquiet

''Oui, après la discussion d'hier je peux pas imaginer que de ce que nous avons discuter peux vraiment exister.'' répondit-il en fermant les yeux et levant un de ses sourcils

''Pourquoi, c'était si important que sa votre discussion ?'' demanda t-elle impressionné par la réaction de son maître, qui d'habitude trouve souvent les réunions du conseil à un ennui d'enfer

''Oh pas si importante c'était juste pour faire passer l'information'' répondu le vieux en repensant à se ce qui c'est passé.

 _Flash-back arrière_

 _Depuis la mort des membres du conseil causé par l'un des membres de la guilde clandestine de Tartaros. Le conseil à accueilli beaucoup de nombreux membres depuis. La réunion s'était déroulée dans une grande pièce avec une table longue avec au moins 15 place. Les maîtres des autres guildes étaient présent. Makarof était assis entre Bob le maître de Blue Pegasus et Golmine le maître de Quatro Puppy. 10 nouveaux membres du conseil étaient assis sur les autres siège._

 _Un vieille homme d'une courte barbe blanche à lunette et d'une chevelure blanche, vêtue d'une cape orange et verte était assis au bout de la table ''Bon la séance du conseil est ouverte'' cria t-il en levant les bras ''Si nous sommes rassemblé aujourd'hui c'est à propos des grands jeux magique qui auront lieu dans quelques semaines_ _. Si vous êtes rassembler avec nous maître de guilde c'est pour la raison que comme vous participerez à ces jeux c'est pour vous prévenir que pendant ses jeux il y aura sûrement de nouveau participants'' continua-t-il._

 _''Et alors ?, c'est pas un mal d'avoir de nouveau concurrent pendant les jeux et de plus chaque années plus de 100 guildes essaient de participer aux jeux.'' répliqua Sting le jeune maître de Sabertooth_

 _''Sauf que là nous parlons d'une guilde qui à d'après nos renseignements une réputation d'avoir éliminer 50 guildes sombres en 6 mois seulement'' répondit une jeune femme fine au cheveux noir vêtue d'une robe rouge_

 _''50 guildes sombres ?'' cria Bob d'un air choqué et étonner._

 _'' C'est pour sa qu'on vous préviens de ceci, si une guilde avec une réputation pareil est une guilde surpuissante et que celle ci à quelque chose derrière la tête. On peut être tous condamnées'' expliqua un homme blonde,musclé avec une cicatrices sous son œil gauche portant une chemise bleu ouverte._

 _''Le conseiller Bellamy à raison, on ne connaît rien de cette guilde, chaque fois que nos guerriers arrivaient sur les lieux de leurs carnage ils ne sont jamais présent. On ne sait même pas combien ils sont. Qui est leurs maître ni comment ils se déplacent ? C'est pour sa que si ils participent au grands jeux magiques se sera à vous d'agir. En plus le roi à décider que les jeux dureraient un jour de plus, donc sa vous laisse le temps qu'il faut'' expliqua un homme chauve avec un kimono noir_

 _'' Et si ils sont pas un danger pour nous on fera quoi alors dans ce cas ?'' demanda Makarof avec un froncement des sourcils_

 _'' Faudra quand même qu'on les interroge et qu'on les enferme au cas ou ils seraient dangereux'' répondit Bellamy avec un sourire_

 _'' Je vois...'' affirma Makarof avec un petit soupir silencieux_

 _'' Au fait, maître Makarof pouvez vous nous prêtez Dranbalt pendant un moment ? On aura besoin de lui pour cette opération et comme c'est un membre de votre guilde, il passera inaperçu pendant les jeux'' demanda le vielle homme_

 _'' Pas de problème, mais si vous essayer de profiter de l'un de mes enfants, je ne vous pardonnerai jamais et ne me demander plus rien'' cria Makarof_

 _Fin du Flash-back_

Mirajane eut un air sérieux sur sont visage. '' Ah je vois, donc une guilde pareil peut vraiment exister''.

Makarof se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le bar '' Nous devrons être prudents pendant les jeux. Et justement pour se travail j'ai demandé à Erza de prévenir la guilde de Crime Sorcière pour nous aidez, comme sa on aura des informations sur ce qui se passerait à l'extérieur des jeux. Nous, on s'occupe des jeux et eux des alentours, si on procède comme ceci, sa devrait marcher. Mais quelle importance ? Le plus importants pour nous ce sera de s'amuser n'est ce pas ?'' demanda Makarof d'un air joyeux et souriant

''Je vous reconnaît bien là maître'' répondit Mirajane avec un long sourire

 **(Un peu plus tard)**

Erza était parti chercher Jellal pour lui faire part de la mission ordonner par le conseil. Erza le retrouva dans la forêt près de la ville de Clover accompagner de Meldy et des Oracions Seis. Jellal et Erza étaient seules pendant que les autres restaient silencieux.

'' Longtemps qu'on c'était pas revue, pas vrai Erza ?'' demanda-t-il avec un sourire heureux car sa faisait depuis les événements de Tartaros que ces derniers ne s'était pas revue.

'' Ouais et je vois que tu réussi tes exploits pour maintenir l'ordre et faire pardonner tes délits'' demanda-t-elle a son tour

'' Exact, on essaie de faire de notre mieux pour recueillir les gens qui on eut les mêmes problèmes et qui se sont repentit, et on voyage beaucoup pour voir si dans les autres lieux du monde, on trouve encore des liens avec Zeleph et trouver des choses pour pouvoir l'arrêter'' répondit-il en se frottant ses cheveux bleuté. ''Alors, pour quelle raisons viens tu me retrouver ici ?'' demanda t-il en se retournant vers Erza

'' Eh bien, cette fois c'est moi qui te demande, nous avons besoin de vous ?'' demanda Erza

'' Pour quelle raison ?'' demanda-t-il choquer de la demande d'Erza

'' La semaine prochaine, se déroule les jeux et le conseil à ordonner à notre maître de surveiller une guilde qui participera sûrement au jeu'' répondit-elle avec un doigt levée

'' Oui, et ?'' demanda-t-il toujours choquer

'' On a besoin de vous pour observer les moindres choses en dehors des jeux car ce n'est pas une guilde ordinaire que nous avons affaire, mais une guilde qui a anéanti 50 guildes sombres en 6 mois'' répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils

'' 50 guildes sombres !'' cria-t-il avec les yeux grands ouvert et la bouche bée

''J'ai eu la même réaction, quand je l'ai appris à mon tour'' commenta-t-elle

''Mais comment cette chose peut être possible, on ne peut pas anéantir 50 guildes sombres en seulement 6 mois, et d'où vient cette guilde ?'' demanda-t-il d'un air encore choquée

'' Justement personne ne sait, ni moi, ni le maître, ni le conseil ne sait rien de cette guilde apparut de nulle part'' affirma-t-elle en levant et en ouvrant les mains et à les secouer

Jellal hocha la tête et se retourna vers la ville, avec un beau couché de soleil bien lumineux, en regardant le spectacle et en souriant, il prit une décision.

'' D'accord nous serons à l'heure convenu pendant les jeux, je préviens les autres et on se reverra dans une semaine'' dit-il en se retournant et en marchant vers ses compagnons

'' Merci Jellal, merci pour tout'' dit-elle en hochant la tête

 **(Pendant ce temps)**

Pendant ce temps, chez Natsu et Happy

Natsu s'entraînait pour les grands jeux et un grand feu d'incendie était enclencher autour de sa maison. Natsu était coucher par terre dans l'épuisement, pendant que Happy tournait dans tous les sens pour appeler à l'aide

'' Natsu ! Éteint cette incendie, où sinon nous allons tous perdre, y compris mes poissons'' cria le petit exceed bleu en état de choc

'' Oh ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe de sa'' répondit Natsu d'un air ennuyé en se levant sur ses genoux. Il respira très fort et tous le feu de l'incendie se fait aspirer dans sa bouche et l'incendie disparut complètement. Natsu retomba sur le sol complètement ballonné et lança un rot

'' Oh sa fais du bien un bon feu pour le dîner du soir'' continua-t-il

'' Natsu je crois que ta nouvelle technique et au points pour les jeux'' dit Happy en volant au dessus de la tête de Natsu

'' Et comment, j'ai travailler dessus toute la journée, je l'ai mélanger avec mon dragon Force du feu et de la foudre et ensuite j'ai réussi à développer tous dans un seul coup, pour cogner plus fort, je suis impatient de l'utiliser pendant les jeux'' répondit Natsu en pétant le feu à l'intérieur de son être en pensant que son défunt papa, Ignir serait fier de lui

''Happy ? Est ce qu'on peut dîner quelque chose de plus frétillant pour fêter sa !'' demanda-t-il en regardant son ami avec des étoiles dans les yeux

'' Ouais M'sieur, on fête sa avec du poisson''

'' Ah non tous les repas festival pour toi c'est toujours le poisson, non pour ce soir je sais se qu'on va se mettre sous la dents...un bon gros beefsteack'' cria-t-il en rentrant à la direction de sa maison avec Happy

''Non du poisson'' répliqua Happy

Non du beefsteack'' répliqua le chasseurs de dragons

''Non du poisson'' répliqua l'exceed

''NON DU BEEFSTEACK'' cria Natsu

''NON DU POISSON'' cria Happy

 **(Pendant ce temps quelque part au bords de la mer non loin d'Hargeon)**

Le soleil se couchait enfin, et des nuages annonçaient que la neige allait bientôt tombée dans ce secteur. Sur un rocher près des falaises du bords de la mer. Un jeune homme se tenait debout à admirer la mer, il était vêtu d'un pantalon bleu,d'une chemise noir et portait une cape de même couleur, et dans son dos tenu à une ficelle était une grande lance en métal. Sur ses épaules une petite silhouette était aperçu.

''La mer c'est magnifique tu trouve pas ?'' demanda la petit chose sur les épaules du garçon qui avait une voix assez niés

''Et comment, mais tu sais ce qui me plaît le plus'' répondit le garçon qu'avait une voix enfantin un peu grave et élégant

''Oh je sais, tu parles des jeux, t'es presser d'y être nous qui nous ne sommes jamais battue contre des mages puissant de chaque pays que nous avons visiter'' annonça la petite chose

''Pas seulement sa, nous qui avons pas trop eux de relation avec les autres habitants du continent et comme nous sommes toujours en cavale, on a en faite jamais le temps de faire de nouvelles connaissances'' dit le jeune homme en baissant la tête

''Oh t'inquiète, ce pays à l'air paisible et je suis sur que les habitants sont chaleureux, mais le maître nous à bien demander de rester prudent. On ne sait jamais sur qui ont peux tomber.'' rassura la petite chose

'' Mais les gens de ce mondes ne sont pas tous mauvais, et en plus je suis sur que ta hâte de recroiser d'autre exceed pas vrai ?'' demanda le jeune homme en levant la tête

'' A qui le dis-tu, bien sûr que j'ai envie de croiser d'autre exceed, pour me faire de nouveau amis et surtout en savoir plus sur mon espèce''

L'exceed sentit un petit flocon sur son nez, une pluie de petit flocon blanc tombait du ciel. Ils regardaient ce spectacle en souriant

''J'aime beaucoup la neige, pas toi ?'' demanda l'exceed à son partenaire

'' Je sais pas moi je trouve sa assez triste''

Soudain une voix venu de derrière eux les appela, c'était une voix féminine douce et agréable

''Jin,Genius venez manger !''

''On arrive'' ils répondirent à la voix qui venait d'un feu de camp d'au moins 100 mètres derrière eux

''On a intérêt à se dépêcher sinon elle va nous passez un savon'' le jeune homme dit à son petit partenaire

''Ouais je voudrai pas finir en chair à pâtée'' répondit-il en mettant ces pattes autour des épaules et a trembler. '' Après manger sa te dit qu'ont partent s'entraîner pendant une heure ?'' continua-t-il

''Bien sûr, un peu d'action me ferrait le plus grands bien'' répondit-il

Ils se dirigèrent vers le feu de camps et descendirent la pente en glissant sur la neige

* * *

 **Annotations du chapitres suivants**

 **Natsu : Je pète le feu, c'est parti pour les grands jeux**

 **Lucy : J'espère faire mieux que l'année dernière**

 **Erza : Oh attendez les équipes seront toujours les même, sa fait rappeler de bon vieux souvenir**

 **Wendy : Crocus est toujours aussi bien décorer pour cette événements, je suis heureuse de revoir cette ville**

 **Jin : S'amuser avant les jeux peuvent être vraiment agréable, et amusant (rires)**

 **Tous : T'es qui toi?!**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance :**

 **Le garçon venant d'une autre guilde**

* * *

 **A/N : J'espère que ce premier chapitre de cette fanfiction vous aura plût. Qui est ce Jin ? A-t-il un lien avec la guilde célèbre d'avoir anéanti 50 guildes sombres. Jin est bien sûr un des OC principaux de la fanfiction vous en saurez plus sur lui dans le prochain chapitre.**


	2. Le garçon venant d'une autre guilde

**Bonjour, on se retrouve pour le second chapitre de cette fanfiction. J'essaie de poster plusieurs en un coup comme ça sa vous donne plus de plaisir à lire mon histoire. Bonne lecture à vous ! Les personnages apparaissant dans cette histoire appartiennent à Hiro Mashima sauf les perso OC.**

* * *

Chapitre 2: le garçon venant d'une autre guilde

Une semaine plus tard, à la guilde, tous étaient rassembler dans la pièce, avec le maître qui se tenait sur la barre du hall.

''Mes enfants, les grands jeux se déroulent demain soir, il est temps que nous constituons les équipes, bien sur cette années nos deux équipes seront toujours les mêmes. Au cas où dois je vous prévenir que une guilde hyper puissant risque de participez à ces jeux.'' expliqua le vieux maître

''Donc pour l'équipe A, Natsu,Lucy,Grey,Erza et Wendy vous participerez au jeux. Pour l'équipe B participera, Gajeel,Luxus,Mirajane,Juvia et Cana. Je compte sur vous pour que nous restons la guilde numéro une du royaume'' continua-t-il

''OUAIS !'' crièrent-ils tous avec les bras en l'air et en applaudissant au discours du maître

Tous les membres préparèrent leurs affaires et furent tous prêts à partir. Natsu rentra chez lui avec Happy suivit de Lucy qui l'attendais devant chez lui avec une tenue bleu,jaune et blanche avec des collants aux jambes et avec les cheveux en couettes.

'' Dit Lucy, je m'en souviens plus, d'ici à Crocus il y a combien d'heures de routes ?'' demanda t-il en sautant sur Lucy dès être sortie de sa maison avec les bagages sur les bras

''Environ 4 heures de routes'' répondit Lucy avec un air confus et de la peine pour son amis qui ne supportait pas du tout les transports, sachant que Wendy ne peut plus utiliser son sort de guérison des mal des transports sur lui puisque que ce dernier est maintenant immunisé de son sort. Sachant que la petite soigneuse n'est devenu plus du tout utile puisque cette dernière à acquis le mal des transports en grandissant.

''Oh non, jamais je pourrai survivre, je veux pas mourir avant les jeux. JE VEUX PAS CREVER !'' cria-t-il avec une voix qui raisonna dans toutes la zone

Soudain Lucy lui fout un coup de poing à la tête, l'assommant un bon coup '' Oh je suis désolé Natsu !'' cria-t-elle toute paniquer remuant dans tous les sens

''AHH Lucy est une meurtrière !'' cria Happy ayant assister à la scène en étant bouche bée

''NON NON il y a erreur, je suis pas une meurtrière idiot'' dit-elle en hochant négativement la tête et en agitant les mains

''Sa tombe bien, comme ça il va pas nous embêter pendant le trajet et ainsi il ne verra même pas le temps passer qu'on sera déjà à Crocus'' dit une voix masculine qui est apparut derrière Lucy. C'était Grey le mage de glace qui portait une chemise blanche et un jeans bleue

''Oui mais bon, c'est pas juste de le laisser comme ça, le pauvre'' dit une petite et mignonne voix féminine. C'était Wendy et Carla qui avait suivi Gray. Wendy portait sa robe blanche et rouge habituelle avec les cheveux en couette. Et Carla avait sa robe rose,blanche et jaune et son ruban rose au bout de la queue.

''Tu sais Wendy, on pourrai t'assommer toi aussi comme ça tu seras comme Natsu et comme sa tu te sentiras bien pendant le trajet, sans avoir des nausées'' répondit Happy mais se fait frapper par Lucy sur le crâne

''Imbécile ! C'était un accident, je vais pas non plus le faire sur cette pauvre Wendy !'' cria-t-elle rouge de colère avec les dents serrer ''En plus, tu vas être la seule à souffrir Wendy c'est pas juste'' continua-t-elle tristement

''Ne t'inquiète pas Lucy, je vais essayer de tenir le coup'' dit-elle confiant envers elle avec une main fermée

Plus tard la guilde était partie pour Crocus. Certains étaient partie à pieds pour prendre leurs temps, d'autre ont pris le train pour y aller, mais c'était surtout l'équipe B accompagner de Levy qu'avaient pris le train, pour certaines raison les équipes devaient prendre les transports les plus rapides pour arriver à temps à Crocus pour le commencement des jeux et d'avoir le temps de se préparer pour les jeux. L'équipe A quant à elle a pris une calèche pour s'y rendre. Pour le train la durée était d'une heures, en calèche quatre heures et à pieds six heures. Wendy essayait de son mieux pour se retenir de vomir, mais la pauvre ne pouvait plus se retenir. Natsu quand à lui malgré être inconscient et toujours dans les pommes, il sentait toujours les secousse de la calèche et se retenait de vomir même déconnecter de son cerveau pour un moment, ce qui surprit presque toutes l'équipe.

''Comment cette imbécile peut toujours avoir le mal des transports, même après avoir pris un coup sur la tête'' s'écria Grey avec un regard choquer sur son amis idiot qui gisait sur le sol

''C'est Natsu écoute'' Happy dit avec un sourire et un regard déprimé les yeux fermée

La calèche continua toujours à secouer de plus en plus fort. Après quatre heures de routes. Crocus fut aperçut à l'horizon. Pendant le trajet, Natsu se réveilla et cette fois avait jeter par dessus bord plus de 2 litres de vomi qui traînais dans sa bouche depuis quatre heures.

La calèche les déposa dans une ruelle de Crocus où l'équipe B et tous le reste de la guilde les attendait.

''Ben on croyait que vous serez arriver plus tard les gars ?'' demanda Erza étonné que tous le reste de la guilde était déjà là

''Ben en faites nous sommes partit plus tôt avant vous donc on est arriver juste en même temps que vous'' répondit Mirajane avec un sourire radieux

''Ah sa explique tous'' dit Grey avec un air curieux

La ville de Crocus était très bien décorer pour l'événement. Des rubans était accrocher sur des lampadaires avec des ballons multicolores. Tous les magasins étaient ouverts pour profiter du dernier jour où elles étaient ouvertes car pendant les jeux, les boutiques sont toutes fermées sachant que certaines épreuves des jeux se passe en plein cœur de la ville. Levy sortit les règles du jeu et les lits et ce fut encore la consigne de revenir à minuit à l'auberge. Tous s'éparpillèrent dans la ville pour s'occuper.

Natsu,Happy et Lucy étaient partis dans des petits restaurants pour savourer les spécialités culinaires de la capitale. Erza était déjà à l'hôtel en train de se préparer et attendre les autres jusqu'à minuit. Grey se promenait avec Juvia sous les pattes, avec Léon de Lamia Scale qui était arriver et faisait du charme à Juvia, sous la fausse jalousie de Grey. Wendy et Carla quand à elles visitaient tous les lieux touristiques de la ville. Elles étaient en ce moment devant une ancienne cathédrale en ruine qui était un des cites les plus visité de Crocus avec le château lui même. Après avoir fini elles se dirigèrent vers le château dans une joie immense mais en regardant le plan de la ville, Wendy ne fit pas attention et bouscula un jeune homme.

''OH désoler monsieur, je suis vraiment désoler, j'ai pas regarder où j'allais'' dit-elle paniqué et désolé

'' Wendy tu devrais regarder où tu vas, regarde se qui est arriver'' dit Carla avec les bras croisée et avec les sourcils froncer

''Non sa va ce n'est rien, sa arrive à tous le monde de percuter quelqu'un, sa nous arrive tous un jour, on est obliger d'y passer'' dit le jeune homme en se levant et caressant ces fesses pour diminuer la douleur de sa chute. Il était un peu quelque centimètre de taille haute avec Wendy,il avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux bleu, il portait une chemise noir et blanche avec un jeans bleu, et une grande cape noir ainsi qu'un sac à dos sur les épaules

''Je suis vraiment navré.'' dit-elle tristement en s'inclinant devant lui

Il la regarda avec embarras avouant qu'elle était vraiment mignonne. Il épousseta sa cape de la poussière et se retourna vers elle.

''Pas besoin de s'excuser, je suis pas blesser c'est le principal, non ?'' demanda t-il avec un sourire essayant de la rassurer

''Oui mais j'aurais du faire plus attention.'' répondit-elle toujours tristes

''Oh tous le mondes peuvent être distrait, aller faites moi plaisir, souriez ?'' demanda t-il avec un ton plus doux, lançant un grand sourire et se penchant près d'elle. Par la demande du jeune homme, elle monta la tête et lança un énorme sourire. ''Eh bien voilà qui est mieux, j'adore quand les gens sourit sa fait détendre l'atmosphère de tous.'' continua-t-il

''Attention mon gaillard, je vous vois bien venir, vous essayez de la séduire pas vrai ?'' cria Carla avec les sourcils froncer et les dents serrer

'' Quoi ? Non mais où vous allez chercher sa !'' dit-il en souriant, en secouant les bras avec les joues écarlate

'' Carla c'est pas gentil d'accuser les gens comme sa, je suis désoler quelle vous est mis mal à l'aise'' dit Wendy en essayant de rassurer le jeune homme.

'' Oh tu peux me tutoyer, je suis de votre âge après tous, et je parie que vous utiliser la magie des chasseurs de dragons je suppose ?'' demanda t-il à la jeune chasseuse de dragon

''Oui c'est exact comment as-tu su'' demanda Wendy étonner

'' Oh c'est Carla qui ma donner la puce à l'oreille, et aussi votre odeur'' répondit-il avec un sourire radieux

'' Eh qui ta demander de m'appeler par mon nom'' cria la chatte blanche rouge de colère et faisant sortir de la vapeur de son crâne

'' Eh Genius, réveille-toi, nous avons de la visite'' dit-il en appelant son copain qu'était dans son sac à dos. Il tira les fermetures et ouvrit le sac à dos. Un exceed turquoise dans une tenue noir avec une cravate blanche et des lunettes noir sortit du sac et regarda avec les yeux étincelants Carla.

'' Oh elle est trop mignonne !'' dit l'exceed d'une voix douce. Soudain il sauta du sac et part serrer fort dans ses pattes la petite exceed féminine blanche. Il la serra tellement fort qu'il était en train de l'étrangler. Carla fout une grosse baffe à la figure de l'exceed à lunette avec une force impressionnante.

'' Mais il est taré se matou !'' cria t-elle choquer et rouge de colère. Genius tomba à terre et caressa sa joue pour calmer la douleur

'' Un exceed ? T'es aussi un chasseurs de dragons ?'' demanda Wendy avec les yeux élargies avec la bouche ouverte

'' Exact, je suis un chasseur de dragon de la voie lactée, je m'appelle Jin Slasherdash et voici mon partenaire,frère et meilleur ami, Genius, désoler pour sa réaction. Quand il croise d'autre exceed, il est toujours heureux.'' dit-il en se présentant et en serrant la main à Wendy

'' Non ce n'est rien, moi c'est Wendy Marvell, comme tu la deviner Jin, je suis moi aussi une chasseuse de dragons, une chasseuse de dragons céleste.'' répondit-elle au présentation de Jin

'' Tu appartiens à Fairy Tail c'est sa ! Je tiens à dire que je suis assez fan de votre guilde'' dit-il en remarquant la marque de guilde sur le bras droit de Wendy

''Ah bon, c'est gentil sa. Toi aussi tu fais partie d'une guilde ?'' demanda t-elle en rougissant et avec un petit rire

'' Ouais j'en fais parti d'une, bon elle est récente mais c'est devenu ma vrai famille et d'ailleurs je participe aux jeux, j'espère que nos deux guildes se rencontrerons'' répondit-il avec un sourire en se redressant les mains derrière le dos.

'' Je te souhaite bonne chance, mais je pense que Fairy Tail va encore gagner cette année'' dit-elle en croisant les bras et avec un sourire machiavélique'' Oh désolé'' continua-t-elle doucement en s'inclinant et en fermant les yeux, avec une petite tâche rouge sur les joues

'' Mais non ce n'est rien'' dit-il en souriant

'' Et les mecs et si sa vous disait qu'on s'arrête dans un petit restaurant pour en discuter'' proposa Genius avec les mains sur les hanches et en remontant ces lunettes

'' Bonne idée'' répondit Jin en hochant la tête à son partenaire

Ils partirent prendre quelque chose dans un petit restaurant. Pour le plaisir, Jin paya une glace à la vanille pour Genius, à la passion pour Carla et à la framboise pour Wendy, lui ne voulait pas en manger une car il ne voulait pas avoir mal au ventre juste avant les jeux car il en raffole toujours.

'' Hmm, les glaces d'ici sont vraiment délicieuse vous trouvez pas'' demanda Genius avec les yeux scintillant en mangeant sa glace

'' Oh ouais, elles sont géniales'' répondit Carla en hochant la tête a son nouveau copain exceed

'' Au faite Genius, comment sa se fait que t'es si fasciné par les exceeds'' demanda Wendy en finissant sa cuillère de glace

'' Eh bien en faite je suis tellement fasciner par moi même que en faite j'ai toujours désirer retrouver d'autre moi en essayant de trouver un jour d'où je viens'' dit-il en baissant la tête dans l'embarras

'' Eh bien je peux te donner la réponse moi, tu es un exceed venu d'un autre monde nommé Edolas comme tous les autres exceeds y compris moi. Tu as été enlever de tes parents quand tu n'étais qu'un œuf parce que notre résidence allais être détruite par les humains de se monde et que là-bas on était vénérer comme des dieux et étant les seules êtres à posséder la magie'' expliqua Carla pour faire arrêter Genius d'être tristes

'' Mais...Mais comment êtes vous au courant de sa ?'' demanda l'exceed à lunettes complément choquée par les révélations de Carla

'' Parce que on y est déjà aller et je tiens à dire que c'était une grande aventure, sa c'était passer il y a huit ans, la guilde a été aspirer par une anima qu'était un portail menant à Edolas, et avait été transformer en lacrima, sauf les chasseurs de dragons de ma guilde dont moi et les exceeds. On y est entrer pour les délivrer et finalement on a réussi à libérer les autres membres avec l'aide des exceeds et de Mystogan, qu'était le prince de Edolas et était un membre de notre guilde, et c'est celui qui m'a aider quand j'étais toutes petites après que ma mère adoptif, Grandine est disparut en X777. S'ensuit ensuite une guerre entre le roi et nous, on est parvenu à le vaincre, et la magie de Edolas à disparut et on fut aspirer par l'anima et on est revenu à Earthland avec les exceeds de Edolas. Si tes parents était parmi eux, alors je suis sur que tu les reverras.'' expliqua Wendy en révélant toutes l'histoire à Genius.

Soudain le petit exceed avait un regard de joie avec les larmes. Et était prêt à éclater en sanglots, mais s'essuya les yeux et il sauta sur Wendy en la serrant très étroitement

'' Merci beaucoup Wendy, maintenant je suis sur que je reverrai mes parents un jour'' chuchota Genius, dans les bras de Wendy avec les larmes aux yeux

'' Mais de rien'' répondit Wendy en caressant le pelage de Genius

'' Bon c'est pas sa mais j'ai toujours le sommeil léger donc faut que j'évite de m'endormir'' dit Genius en changeant de sujet. Une serveuse est venu et leurs demanda qui veut du café '' Moi !'' cria Genius en prenant le verre à cafetière magique et but tous le litre de café '' AH j'ai une patate d'enfer'' continua-t-il après avoir tous bu. D'un coup il tomba dans les pommes dans son assiette

'' Ben déjà la camomille sa l'énerve alors deux litres de café euh...'' dit Jin en regardant son partenaire dans les vapes '' En tous cas c'était sympa de lui dire d'où il venait, je l'ai jamais vu si heureux que sa'' continua Jin en souriant à la chasseuse de dragons

'' Merci Jin mais je n'ai fait que sa juste pour lui dire la vérité et de le consoler et enfin de l'aider, et à part ma guilde et le conseil presque personne n'est au courant pour Edolas'' répondit Wendy en souriant avec un air gênée

'' Il est quelle heure ?'' demanda Jin avec un regard interrogateur. Il regarda l'horloge du restaurant et fit une tête choquer quand il vit l'heure afficher à la pendule '' dix-neuf heures dix, merde je dois rentrer à l'hôtel moi, on dois rentrer pour 20 heures à notre auberge! Wendy je suis désolée je vais devoir m'en aller on se reverra au jeux pas vrai ?'' demanda-t-il avec un sourire et un air presser

'' Bien sûr, c'était sympa de te connaître, on est amis maintenant n'est ce pas ?''

'' Mais oui, bien sur, allez,à demain les filles'' il prit Genius et s'en alla en faisant un grand signe de la main aux filles et sortit du restaurant

'' Au revoir Jin'' dit Wendy lui faisant signe. '' Il est gentils tu trouves pas Carla ?'' demanda-t-elle à la chatte blanche

'' N'imagine pas avoir une relation avec cette avorton'' répondit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils. Par la réflexion de Carla. Wendy eu le visage rouge écarlate avec un air terriblement gênée

Dans la rue, Jin courait avec Genius sous son bras qui venait de se réveiller. Jin courait à une vitesse tellement le vent lui fouettais le visage assez fort.

'' Jin ? Quand est ce que tu vas te marier avec Wendy'' demanda le petit exceed secoué avec des yeux en étoiles filantes. Soudain, Jin trébucha et tomba à terre en lâchant Genius. Heureusement, Genius fit apparaître ces ailes et atterrit sur le sol tranquillement. Genius regarda derrière lui et vit son ami à terre, tête sur le béton. ''Heu sa va Jin ?'' demanda-t-il avec un doigt devant la bouche

'' Non mais t'es malade, je ressent rien pour elle, on est juste amis c'est tout ! Il n'y aura jamais quelque chose entre nous !'' cria-t-il avec le visage plein de trace et rouge écarlate ainsi que les dents serrées en colère contre son partenaire

 **(Plus tard à l'auberge de Fairy Tail)**

Vers 23h30, à l'auberge de Fairy Tail. Natsu,Lucy,Grey et Happy étaient revenu avec Erza qui les attendait et qui les disputa pour avoir été presque en retard pour le rendez-vous de minuit.

'' Non mais où vous étiez je vous attendais moi, si vous étiez pas revenu plus tôt on aurait été disqualifier des jeux. Risquer d'être éliminée c'est çà que vous vouliez ?'' cria et demanda Erza en colère

''On est désolé Erza, on s'est tellement tous éclaté qu'on n'a pas fait attention à l'heure'' répondit Lucy en baissant la tête

'' Où est Wendy, elle n'est pas revenu ?'' Grey demanda avec inquiétude

Soudain Lisanna et Elfman entrèrent dans la chambre avec des caisses de ressources pour la semaine entière. Elfman était déçu de ne pas participer au jeu comme l'année dernière, mais il gardait quand même la pêche, ce qui définit être un homme, pour lui.

'' On vous apporte de quoi tenir une semaine, ben où est Wendy ?'' demanda Lisanna en posant sa caisse de ressources

'' On en sait rien, vous voulez bien allez la chercher ? On est inquiet'' demanda Natsu à son amis d'enfance

'' Ben je sais quelle partait visitez les lieux touristiques avec Carla, mais à cette heure si, ils sont tous fermer'' déclara Lisanna en réfléchissant

'' Alors il y a du leurs arriver quelque chose'' dit Lucy

Soudain minuit sonna et une voix fit entendre dehors pars Lacrima visuel. C'était un petite homme habiller dans un costume de citrouille. C'était le roi de Fiore déguiser, comme il a été révéler dans les précédents grands jeux magique

'' Chers participants bonsoir à tous, nous nous retrouvons pour les grands jeux magique de cette années. Cette années seulement 9 guildes sur 100 pourront participer si il réussisse cette épreuve que nous avons intitulé, Awful Tower''

Soudain une grande secousse eu lieu. Une grande structure apparut par un sceau magique. Une grande tour énorme relier à toutes les auberges de la guilde se posa en hauteur au-dessus de Crocus. Elle monta jusqu'au nuage et pleins de petite plate-forme bleu,pourpre et vert montait et descendait dans chaque coin de la tour

'' C'est quoi cette tour gigantesque ?'' demanda Lucy impressionner par la tour

'' Cette épreuve est à peu près simple mais difficile en vrai, le but est simple, monter en haut de cette tour mais je dois vous prévenir toutes les plate-formes de cette tour ce déplace toutes les secondes'' dit le roi dans sa citrouille

Tous les mages des autres guildes prirent les chemins à la tour et commencèrent déjà l'épreuve

'' C'est pas vrai l'épreuve commence déjà'' Grey dit en paniquant

'' Lisanna et Happy allez chercher Wendy et Carla, Elfman tu remplace Wendy.'' ordonna Erza

'' Compris Erza !'' dit Elfman

'' En route, allons leurs montrer qui est aujourd'hui la guilde numéro une de Fiore'' Natsu cria héroïquement. Ils coururent donc jusqu'à la tour avec Elfman à leurs côté

'' Bonne chance, les amis'' cria Happy en les saluant avec les bras en l'air

* * *

 **Annotations du chapitre suivants :**

 **Natsu : Cette tour est un putain de casse tête**

 **Grey : On y arrivera jamais avec ces plate-formes quand font qu'a leurs tête**

 **Lisanna : Wendy et Carla sont sain et saufs, mais elles sont dans un si mauvais état**

 **Elfman : En tant que membres remplaçants, je dois remplir mon rôle jusqu'au bout, telle est ce que doit faire de mieux un homme, un vrai**

 **Jellal : Qui est cette homme venu de nulle part ?**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance :**

 **Awful Tower et le mage espion**

* * *

 **A/N J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus, et comme vous l'aurez compris il y aura du Jin x Wendy, d'ailleurs j'ai franchement adoré écrire la rencontre entre Jin et Wendy. Pour l'épreuve Awful Tower je me suis inspiré d'un des mini-jeux de Mario party 3, car c'était un des jeux de mon enfance sur Nintendo 64, et d'ailleurs je trouve l'idée assez sympa, et pour une fois ces grands jeux comporteront quelques épreuves sans magie. Vous verrez sa dans les prochains chapitres. En tous cas, j'espère que vous avez adorés. A la prochaine fois, je vous embrasse**


	3. Awful Tower et le mage espion

**On se retrouve pour le troisième chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance ! Les personnages apparaissant dans cette histoire appartiennent à Hiro Mashima sauf les personnages inventés.**

* * *

Chapitre 3: Awful Tower et le mage espion

L'équipe A accompagné de Elfman remplaçant Wendy, ils coururent jusqu'à la Awful Tower. Ils arrivèrent au bout du chemin qui s'arrêtait en suspension et de l'autre coté du vide la première plate-forme ce tenait.

'' Les plate-formes font que de bouger et celle ci est assez loin'' remarqua Lucy

'' Oh sa se n'est pas un problème'' dit Natsu. Il pris son élan et essaya de sauter sur la plate-forme mais la plate-forme se déplaça vers le haut, mais rapidement Erza attrapa Natsu par son écharpe avant qu'il tombe de la tour

'' Fais attention Natsu, ses plate-formes n'en font qu'a leurs tête, faudrait juste qu'on arrive à les atteindre avant quelle se déplace'' prévenu Erza avec une main autour de son menton avec un sourcils froncer

'' Oui mais elles se déplacent toutes les secondes sa va être difficile'' répliqua Elfman

Une plate-forme prit vit et tira la langue à l'équipe A. La magie de cette tour leurs permet de devenir vivant et d'agir comme des humains. Le comportement de la plate-forme énerva vite Natsu

'' GRRRRR cette saleté de tête à claque me gonfle, tu vas voir !. Hurlement du dragon de feu !'' hurla Natsu en lâchant une grand souffle de feu sur la plate-forme. La plate-forme esquiva le souffle et tira la langue à un Natsu enragée

''QUELLE ENFOIRE !'' Hurla-t-il en grognant, soudain il se fait cogner sur la tête par Erza

'' Imbécile ! Comment ont va l'atteindre maintenant'' dit Erza en hurlant sur Natsu

'' Le seul moyen se serait de l'immobiliser, et faut qu'on se dépêche, sinon on sera jamais qualifier'' dit Elfman

'' Pas besoin de chercher, je crois que j'ai la solution.'' dit Grey. Il se rapprocha du bord et d'un coup il croisa les bras et mis ses mains dans ses mains. '' Jet de glace !'' hurla-t-il en jetant un énorme souffle de glace vers la plate-forme. Elle prit l'attaque de plein fouet et se figea sur place toujours en suspens dans les airs

'' Bien jouez Grey, il est figer, maintenant nous pouvons passer, Grey passe le premier pour les geler un par un'' ordonna Lucy avec un sourire est un regard content

Grey sauta sur la plate-forme et gela la prochaine plate-forme, L'équipe passa les plate-formes une par une jusqu'en haut de la tour

 **(Pendant ce temps, en ville)**

Lisanna et Happy couraient dans la capitale et essayaient en vain de les appeler en hurlant leurs noms. Ils avaient chercher partout en vain mais rien du tout. Lisanna remarqua les autres membres de la guilde qui regardait la Awful Tower avec un regard admiratif

'' Les gars vous auriez pas vu Wendy et Carla ?'' demanda Lisanna en soupirant d'avoir couru vers eux

'' Ben Wendy n'est pas avec Natsu et les autres ?'' demanda Warren avec un regard en question

'' Non Elfman la remplace, faut la retrouver, il y a sûrement du leurs arriver quelque chose'' répondit Happy

'' Vous avez fouiller partout'' demanda Droy

'' Oui nous avons fait le tour de tous les sites touristiques de la ville , mais elles sont introuvable'' répondit Lisanna avec un baissement de la tête dans un air déçu

'' Et le château ?'' demanda Jet avec un regard interrogateur. Lisanna et Happy se rendirent vite compte qu'ils avaient oublier le lieu le plus célèbre de la ville

'' Vous y avez pas penser c'est sa ?'' demanda Roméo avec un regard ennuyeux

'' Pas vraiment non ?'' répondit Happy avec un regard de déception

'' On va y jeter un coup d'œil, chercher de votre côté'' ordonna Lisanna

'' OK'' Warren répondit

Ils coururent chacun de leurs côté pour retrouver Wendy et Carla.

 **(À la Awful Tower)**

L'équipe A montèrent toujours sur les plate-formes. Ils arrivèrent à un secteur de la tour où toutes les plate-formes bougeaient dans tous les sens et étaient beaucoup plus nombreux.

'' J'y crois pas ! Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux maintenant, et je suis crever'' dit Grey en soupirant d'épuisements et en étant intimidé par le nombre de plate-forme qui se tenaient devant lui

'' Ne désespère pas Grey, on a encore besoin de ta magie, allez du courage faut qu'on arrive à temps là-haut'' dit Lucy en regardant son ami épuiser

Grey se releva et lança encore une fois son sort de glace, mais cette fois sur plusieurs plate-forme en même temps

'' Bien jouer cervelles de pingouin frisquet, maintenant on peut montez en haut'' dit Natsu en serrant les mains et avec un sourire carnassier

'' Répète un peu pour voir, cervelles de poulets cramer'' répondit Grey en colère. Il sauta sur Natsu, et se bagarra une fois de plus.

'' Sa suffit vous deux !'' cria Erza avec un regard de tueur

'' Oui m'dame !'' répondit les deux bagarreurs effrayé

Ils traversèrent les plate-formes mais soudain une attaque arrêta l'équipe A dans leurs élan. L'attaque fit valdinguer Lucy et était prêt à tomber de la tour quand Natsu la rattrapa.

'' Accroche-toi à moi Lucy'' ordonna Natsu en tenant le bras de Lucy qui avait la trouille et en pleurait des larmes de façon comique

''Merci Natsu, c'était moins une'' cria Lucy. Natsu la remonta

'' Mais qui à lancer cette attaque ?'' demanda Elfman avec un froncement de sourcils

'' Regardez là-haut !'' prévenu Erza en fixant ceux qui ont lancer cette attaque. C'était cinq membres d'une des guildes participantes. Elle s'appelait Frogus Jok. Tous les membres était des hommes vêtue en costume de grenouille, chacunes de couleurs différentes

'' Eh regardez les mecs, ne serait-ce pas les membres de la guilde numéro une de se pays'' dit un homme vêtue du costume rouge

''AHHHHH'' ils rirent tous

'' Eh si nous les battons, ils seront bien ridiculisé alors Coa Coa !'' répliqua celui vêtue en costume bleue

'' Tiens des grenouilles qui parle ! Curieux non ?'' demanda Natsu avec une fascination pour les hommes vêtues en grenouille

'' C'est pas des grenouilles c'est des gens sa se voit pas'' cria Lucy à son ami idiot

'' Ah ouais, sa y ressemble pourtant'' répondit-il avec un regard curieux

'' Allez les mecs, à croupi, prêts, chargez !'' ordonna le mage en costume de grenouille jaune. Ils s'accroupirent, plièrent les chevilles et d'un coup ils chargèrent sur Natsu et les autres et en rebondissant sur toutes les plate-formes gelés. Les membres de Frogus Jok foncèrent tous sur eux, et en se déplaçant de quelque pas, l'équipe A esquivèrent l'attaque des membres de Frogus Jok et ces derniers tombèrent de la tours et s'écrasèrent dans la ville.

'' Ben dis donc, je savais pas que les grenouilles savait voler, s'écrasait aussi bien.'' dit Natsu avec un regard interrogateur

'' Pour la dernière fois, ce n'était pas des grenouilles'' dit Lucy calmement en essayant de garder ces nerfs

''J'ai l'impression qu'on sera pas tranquille pendant le parcours'' affirma Erza en regardant derrière elle

Plusieurs membres d'autres guildes différente se tenait juste sur les plate-formes autour d'eux, tous avec les poings dégageant de magie

'' Oh là là, si on se frotte à tous ces types, on s'en sortira jamais'' dit Lucy avec un regard de peur

'' Oh mais c'est parfait çà'' répliquèrent les autres avec un sourire diabolique et les yeux brillant, faisant glacer des sangs encore plus à Lucy

'' Vous me faites peur les amis'' Lucy dit complètement effrayé et à terre

 **(Au château)**

Lisanna et Happy était arriver, et ce trouvait devant le château du roi. Ils regardèrent autour regardant où Wendy et Carla pouvaient bien se trouver.

'' Ben, elle sont pas là non plus, mais où elles peuvent bien être alors ?'' demanda Happy en regardant autour de lui.

'' Attends regarde sa.'' dit Lisanna en remarquant quelque chose juste devant le jardin du château. Ils se dirigèrent vers le jardin et virent le sac de Wendy part terre

''Mais c'est le sac de Wendy'' dit Happy choquer

''Oui, sa veut dire qu'elles leurs auraient arriver quelque chose, suis-moi Happy'' dit Lisanna en ramassant le sac et en courant vers le jardin du palais

'' Ouais'' répondit Happy en la suivant

Ils coururent dans les chemins du jardin, ils tournèrent ensuite dans un tournant et trouvèrent Wendy et Carla inconsciente sur le sol

 **(A l'autre bout de la ville)**

Les membres de la guilde se rassemblèrent pour savoir où en sont les recherches. Chacun avait chercher partout sans succès.

'' Vous les avez trouver'' demanda Readers en soupirant

'' Non, aucun signe d'elles, nulle part'' répondit Levy

'' Est ce qu'on à des nouvelles de Lisanna et de Happy'' demanda Jet

'' Je vais les contacter'' dit Warren en posant deux doigt sur sa tête afin de contacter Lisanna par télépathie

''Lisanna c'est Warren'' continua-t-il

'' _Warren ?_ '' demanda-t-elle surprise

''Vous les avez trouver ?'' demanda-t-il en attendant la réponse de Lisanna

 **(Retour au jardin du palais)**

''Oui ont les à trouver, mais elles ont perdu toutes leurs ressources de magie''

'' _Pense tu que c'est quelqu'un qui leurs à fait sa_ '' demanda Warren

'' Si c'est le cas, ce serait sûrement quelqu'un capable de drainer la magie des mages'' répondit Lisanna

'' Carla réveille toi je t'en pris !'' cria Happy en suppliant son amie à se réveillez

'' Warren va prévenir Porlyusica, elles ont besoin de toutes urgences de soin'' ordonna Lisanna avec sévérité

'' _Tout de suite_ '' répondit Warren

 **(À la Awful Tower)**

Tous les mages des autres guildes étaient à terre assommer, tous battue par l'équipe A.

'' PFFF sa m'a fait du bien de me défouler un peu'' dit Natsu en craquant ses poignées.

'' La voie est libre, arrivons au-dessus avant tous le monde'' ordonna Erza en souriant fièrement

Ils continuèrent à monter au sommet de la tour en sautant sur les plate-formes qu'ils avaient congeler en même temps. Ils prirent la ranger de gauche qui montait entre plusieurs chemin de plate-forme. Mais d'autres chemin rejoignait le sommet.

'' Quelle chemin prendre, tous mène au sommet, si on tombe sur un chemin piéger ou autre chose, on serait pas prêt à arriver au sommet de si tôt'' dit Erza

'' Attends,j'ai la solution, Ouvre toi porte des esprits, viens à moi Pixis !'' cria Lucy en sortant et en invoquant l'esprit de la constellation de la boussole. Qui ressemblait à un oiseaux rose avec une boussole sur la tête. '' Pixis on doit se rendre au sommet, peux-tu nous indiquer quelle chemin de plate-forme on doit prendre ?'' demanda Lucy à son esprit

Pixis fit tourner la flèche de sa boussole sur la tête, et cette dernière indiqua, le Nord-Ouest, ce qui voulait dire le deuxième chemin en partant de la gauche.

'' Là c'est celui là, merci Pixis'' dit-elle en rappelant son esprit

Ils sautèrent sur le chemin et commencèrent à le franchir. Une fois arriver au bout du chemin. Ils étaient presque au sommet de la tour qui avait un toit orange au dessus des nuages. D'autre plate-forme se tenait autour du toit jusqu'à à un nuage avec un visage.

'' Depuis quand les nuages ont un visage'' demanda Elfman avec un air curieux

'' C'est sûrement un des décors conçu pour l'aménagement de la tour'' répondit Grey.'' Bon c'est la dernière ligne droite'' continua-t-il en se préparant à gelé les plate-formes. '' Jet de glace'' cria-t-il en lançant son attaque. Les plate-formes furent tous geler.

Ils continuèrent tous à monter sur les plate-formes, ils sautèrent sur le nuage du sommet depuis la dernière plate-forme qui était à peine plus haut que le nuage. Ils atteignirent le nuage et d'un coup une trappe s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds et ils glissèrent sur un grand toboggan qui descendait jusqu'à une distance pouvant descendre jusqu'à la moitié de la tour. Une fois atterris, ils se sont retrouver dans une salle avec de la teinture violet sur les murs, devant eux se tenait des plate-formes de pierres fixe sur un lac d'eau toxique et ils virent à l'autre bout, le roi dans le costume de citrouille qui les attendait prêts d'une porte verte avec une étoile sur le fonds de la porte.

'' Allez les amis c'est la dernière ligne droite'' cria Natsu en commençant à courir vers la porte et en sautant sur les plate-formes. Il fut ensuite suivi par les autres, et ils atteignirent enfin la porte

'' Ouais,on y est arriver les mecs'' cria le dragon de feu content de leurs victoire

'' Bien jouer, membres de Fairy Tail A vous êtes arriver à la cinquième place'' dit le roi

'' Cinquième place, au moins on est pas les derniers comme la dernière fois'' dit Erza avec un sourire de fierté

'' Moi j'aurai préférer arriver en première place'' pleura Natsu assis sur le sol en faisant la boude

'' Entrez dans cette porte sa vous permettra de descendre de la Awful Tower'' dit le roi en montrant de la main la porte et l'ouvrit. L'équipe A franchit la porte et fut pris une fois de plus dans un toboggan

'' ET SA RECOMMENCE !'' cria Lucy complètement marre du coup du toboggan en descendant avec sa voix qui faisait écho dans le tunnel du toboggan

 **(Plus tard dans les rues de Crocus)**

Jellal,Meldy et les Oracions Seis marchaient dans les rues de Crocus. Pour vérifier si aucun suspect ne rodait dans les rues.

'' Pff, quelle travail de merde, il faudrait de l'action'' souffla Midnight

'' Pas de réflexion, on fait sa parce que c'est une demande, pas pour le plaisir'' répliqua Hot-eye avec un petit soupir

'' Assez ! Vous me cassez les oreilles vous deux, vous m'énervez, je n'arrive pas à bien entendre avec vous en train de piailler'' dit Cobra agacée

'' Cette demande est peut-être cruciales pour notre guildes, si cette guilde à la réputation incroyable, est en réalité une guilde sombre, se sera à nous de les faire rejoindre à notre cause'' dit Jellal en les regardants

'' Et c'est pas l'objectif de notre guilde ?'' demanda Meldy en continuant la phrase de Jellal. Ils répondirent tous avec un hochements de tête

''Hein ?'' sursauta Cobra d'un coup

''Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?'' demanda Jellal choqué

'' J'entends quelqu'un approcher droit vers nous à 10m juste derrière toi'' Cobra dit en écoutant les bruits de pas et en calculant sa distance exacte. Ils regardèrent tous à l'arrière

Une personne vêtue d'une cape avec capuche noir était en train d'avancer vers eux, il était à peu près de la taille de Meldy, il s'approcha près d'eux et s'arrêta

'' Qui est tu ?'' demanda Racer

'' Vous êtes la guilde de Crime Sorcière, vous inquiétez pas, je suis pas votre ennemi'' dit l'homme à capuche

'' Il ment !'' cria Cobra et fonça sur l'homme et essaya de lui lancer son « Accroche du dragon venimeux » mais soudain l'homme leva sa cape au niveau de ses jambes et des petites chauves-souris magiques noirs sont sortit et explosèrent en contact avec Cobra. Cobra fut valdinguer et tomba au sol

''Quelle puissance !'' commenta Cobra gémissant dans la douleur

'' Je répète pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas votre ennemi'' dit l'homme capuchonnée

'' Qu'est ce qui peut le prouver'' dit Jellal méfiants. L'homme enleva sa capuche et sa cape, et révéla son physique, c'était un jeune homme vêtue d'un jeans noir avec une ceinture où été attacher, un poignard magique, un crucifie, ainsi que un magnets et un pieux. Il avait les cheveux courts blond et avait l'air d'être assez jeune, plus jeunes que Jellal

'' Je fais parti d'une guilde officielle qui participe au jeux en ce moment'' dit le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils

'' Je pense qu'il a raison'' dit Meldy à ses coéquipiers avec un sourire

'' Voilà quelqu'un qui à une bonne pensées, pas comme certain'' dit l'homme en souriant et regardants froidement les Oracions Seis

'' Et quelle est ton nom ?'' demande Meldy avec un sourire

'' Moi je m'appelle Xanders Darksunders'' répondit Xanders avec un sourire

'' Si t'es un membres d'une guilde officielle, alors pourquoi n'est tu pas avec les autres membres de ta guilde'' demanda Angel avec un regard douteux

'' Parce que mon maître m'a donner un ordre concret que je dois respecter, et puis je suis l'espion officielle de ma guilde et j'ai été promu ce rôle par mes coéquipier et mes maîtres eux même'' dit Xanders en répondant à l'idée douteuse d'Angel

'' Et quelle est le but de ta mission ?'' demanda Jellal avec un regard curieux

'' M'assurer que les jeux se passe bien'' répondit Xanders avec un sourire

'' Et pourquoi ?'' demanda Racer

'' Parce que à cause du doute qu'on les chefs d'état de se pays envers nous, tous simplement parce que nous avons détruit cinquante guildes sombres en six mois. C'est ridicule ! Si on détruit des guildes sombres c'est tous simplement pour une bonne raison, on cherche juste à protéger le monde pas à le détruire, il devrait le savoir non ?'' dit-il en tournant en rond et en dessinant une humeur différente sur son visage pendant son explication. Par ses paroles, tous les membres de Crime Sorcière fut bouche bée et choquer par qui ils ont en face d'eux

'' T'es l'un d'eux alors ?'' demanda Jellal, les yeux élargis et bouche bée

'' Content d'entendre que ta guilde et toi ne soyez pas une guilde sombre car nous on est là c'était justement pour vous, car on croyait que vous étiez une guilde qui cachait bien son jeu'' répondit Meldy en expliquant tous en détails à Xanders

'' Mais alors, on peut bien s'entendre alors ?'' demanda Xanders avec un sourire long et les yeux élargis

'' Mais bien sur'' dit Jellal en allant serrez la main à Xanders

'' Sa vous dit de guetter si sa se passe bien pour les jeux avec moi ?'' demanda Xanders en souriant à Jellal et Meldy

'' Avec plaisir'' répondu Meldy avec un grand sourire. Jellal, Meldy et Xanders allaient se mettre en hauteur et marchaient ensemble pendant que les Oracions Seis restaient à leurs place

'' Il est louche et bizarre ce type'' commenta Cobra à ses coéquipiers avec un regard sérieux et avec un sourcil levé

Jellal,Meldy et Xanders se tenaient sur le toit d'un immeuble en regardant le stade

'' Au faite comment s'appelle ta guilde ?'' demanda Meldy en se rapprochant de Xanders

'' Elle s'appelle...Waidgu Fox !'' cria-t-il en arrachant sa manche et de révéler sa marque de guilde qui représentait une tête de renard avec une barbe en forme de sourire sur une croix religieuse.

* * *

 **Annotations du chapitres suivants:**

 **Natsu : C'est heure de gloire on est en 5ème position**

 **Yukino : Contente de te retrouver Lucy, on va pouvoir faire mieux que l'année dernière**

 **Sting : Je suis déçu je ne peux pas y participer moi !**

 **Xanders : Ma guilde sera la nouvelle guilde numéro une de Fiore**

 **Wendy : Je suis déçu, à cause des individus qui m'ont attaquer, je ne peux pas participer (pleure)**

 **Grey : Mais quelle membres bizarre !**

 **Makarof : AH mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ?**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance :**

 **Waidgu Fox, une nouvelle guilde de Fiore**

* * *

 **A/N : Eh oui, la guilde à la réputation énorme est belle et bien une guilde officielle. Sur l'apparence de Xanders, je me suis inspiré de Armin de Shingeki no kyojin sauf que celui-ci à un coté un peu dingue. La prochaines fois, découvrez comment les membres des autres guildes vont réagir à Waidgu Fox**


	4. Waidgu Fox, une nouvelle guilde de Fiore

**On se retrouve pour le quatrième chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance. Les jeux commence et Fairy Tail fait la rencontre de Waidgu Fox. Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction appartient à Hiro Mashima sauf les personnages inventer.**

* * *

Chapitre 4: Waidgu Fox, une nouvelle guilde de Fiore

Le lendemain, tous les gens de la ville étaient venu pour voir les jeux. Tous les spectateurs applaudissait à l'envie de voir les guildes passer à l'action. Le ciel était rempli de ballon qui volait avec des confettis qui était jeté dans tous les coins du stade.

'' Et bienvenu mesdames et messieurs à cette journée d'ouverture, des grands-jeux inter-magiques !'' souhaita le commentateur d'une cabine qu'il partageait avec les autres commentateurs'' Cette années s'annonce être un tournoi semez de surprise comme l'année dernière'' annonça-t-il ''Ici Chapati Lola votre commentateur , avec à ces côtés, l'ancien membres du conseil, Mr Yajima. C'est vraiment heureux de vous revoir cette années'' continua-t-il et en tournant la tête à Mr Yajima.

'' Je suis heureux d'être une nouvelle fois ici '' dit Yajima

'' Et n'oublions pas notre invité spécial d'aujourd'hui. Membres de Blue Pegasus et actuel détenteur du titre de Miss Fiore, la ravissante Jenny évidement.'' annonça Chapati

'' Blue Pegasus apporte la médaille d'or cette années'' dit Jenny au micro dans une humeur de fierté

''Chers spectateur patientez quelque instants avant que les guildes participantes ne rentrent dans le stade'' annonça Chapati au spectateur. La foule applaudissait avec impatience

 **(Pendant ce temps)**

Pendant ce temps dans les couloirs menant au stade, l'équipe A de Fairy Tail se préparait à enfiler les tenues de la guilde pour les jeux et entendait tous les applaudissement venant de dehors.

'' Ben dis donc, il y a une telle foule dehors !'' dit Lucy étonné portant la tenue officielle de son équipe ''Vous entendez, tous ces gens applaudir'' continua-t-elle

'' Pas étonnant après les jeux de l'an dernier, plus de gens venant de tout Fiore sont venu pour nous regardez'' répondit Grey

'' Dois-je vraiment porter sa ?'' demanda Natsu avec un air déçu

'' Oui le maître à insister à se qu'on porte ces tenues pour représenter la guilde'' répondit Erza avec un regard sérieux à Natsu

'' Faut vraiment que je porte sa moi aussi'' dit Elfman en ayant en main la petite tenue de Wendy

'' T'inquiète pas on te trouvera une tenue à ta taille'' répliqua Lucy

'' (rires) je te vois pas entrez dans une telle tenue'' se moqua Natsu

'' Faut dire que t'as un peu forcit ses derniers temps'' commenta Grey en parlant du corps musclé d'Elfman

'' J'oublie pas que j'ai rejoins l'équipe de pieds lever pour remplacer Wendy'' répondit Elfman en baissant la tête '' J'espère que tout ira bien pour elle'' continua-t-il

 _Flash-back arrière_

 _L'équipe A se dirigèrent en panique vers l'infirmerie pour avoir des nouvelles de Wendy et Carla. Natsu entra le premier en poussant fort la porte_

 _'' On est là Wendy'' cria-t-il en entrant dans la pièce. Wendy et Carla étaient inconsciente et en état de faiblesse dans leurs lits. L'équipe A se mirent au pieds de son lit. ''Où est ce que vous l'avez trouver ?'' demanda-t-il en regardant Happy_

 _'' Elle et Carla était dans les jardins du palais près d'une haie''_

 _Wendy se réveilla faiblement en ouvrant doucement les yeux et en tournant la tête vers ses amis_

 _'' C'est toi Natsu'' dit-elle faiblement_

 _'' Qu'est ce qui c'est passer'' demanda Natsu inquiet_

 _'' Tous est flou je me souviens de rien'' dit-elle en souffrant de douleur_

 _'' Tu es blesser ?'' demanda Natsu inquiet_

 _'' Elle souffre d'insuffisance magique'' dit Porlyusica en apparaissant dans le pièce. Elle s'approche de Wendy et mis sa main sur son front._

 _'' Porlyusica, tu disais quelle souffrait d'insuffisance magique ?'' demanda Erza en la regardant_

 _'' Oui, pour être clair c'est encore un affaiblissement musculaire consécutif à une perte brutale d'énergie magique. Elle a besoin de repos pendant quelques jours''_

 _'' Bizarre, il s'est passer la même chose l'année dernière'' dit Lucy en réalisant ce qui s'est passer_

 _'' C'est vrai sa, mais qu'est ce qui s'est passer ?'' demanda Natsu, à la pauvre petite chasseuse de dragon_

 _'' Je ne sais pas, tous est flou dans mon esprit, je ne me souviens seulement d'une créature blanche'' répondit Wendy doucement, en ce remémorant de la créature blanche. Elle était grande avec une cape blanche, un visage pâle, dent pointu, corne sur le crâne, et les yeux sombres avec une couleur blanche au niveau de la rétine. L'image de Wendy de la créature la fit sursauter de peur rien qu'en l'imaginant. Elle se cacha dans ses draps et éclata en sanglots '' Je suis désolée les amis, on s'est tous préparez pour cette événement et moi je déclare forfaits avant même qu'on est commencer. Elfman, peux tu me remplacer, s'il te plaît' continua-t-elle en pleurant_

 _'' Bien sûr tu peux compter sur moi'' répondit-il en acceptant sa demande_

 _'' Sa ira comme ça, veuillez nous laisser seul, elle a besoin de repos, le plus tôt sera le mieux'' dit Porlyusica en se levant et en regardant l'équipe A_

 _'' Aller nous devons nous préparer pour les jeux inter-magiques'' dit Erza_

 _'' Faut pas oublier qu'on doit rester les numéro un du royaume et dénicher cette guilde à la réputation énorme'' dit Happy en rappelant les principes de leurs participations_

 _Ils sortirent de la pièce en laissant Porlyusica seule avec Wendy qui était toujours énormément désespérée_

 _Fin du Flash-back_

 **(Pendant ce temps dans le stade)**

Les jeux commencent enfin et le stade accueille déjà les guildes de la neuvième à la sixième place

'' Voici le moment que vous attendiez tous, merci d'avoir patienter quelque instants, découvrons maintenant les guildes de Fiore qui participeront à cette semaine des grands-jeux inter-magiques'' annonça Chapati

'' J'ai hâte de voir quelle guilde est arriver première cette années'' dit Yajima

'' Les équipes font maintenant leurs entrer dans l'arène, sans plus attendre nous commençons avec la neuvième des éliminatoires, la meute des enfers, voici Quatro Cerberus '' annonça Chapati que les membres de Quatro Cerberus entrèrent dans le stade composer de Rocker, Jäger, Nobarly, Semus et Warcry

'' Tous avec moi, Wild !'' Rocker cria

'' Cette fois c'est la bonne mes poteaux vous pouvez me faire confiance'' dit Golmine, le maître de Quatro Cerberus dans les tribunes

'' Nous accueillons maintenant, une guilde exclusivement féminine arrivé à une honorable huitième place des éliminatoires, on les appelles les danseuses de l'océan, voici Mermaid Heel'' annonça-t-il que les membres de Mermaid Heel font leurs entrer en saluant la foule composer de Kagura, Milianna, Beth, Arana Web et Risley '' Ils sont arriver septième, mais leurs ailes bleue scintille dans le noir, voici Blue Pegasus'' continua-t-il alors que les membres de Blue Pegasus font leurs entrer avec comme membres, Ichiya, Ren, Eve, Hibiki et Nichiya

'' Je suis votre supportrice numéro un !'' encouragea Jenny depuis les cabines des commentateurs

'' En sixième place, représentant la destructrice sacré, déesse de l'amour et de la guerre, Lamia Scale'' annonça Chapati alors que les membres de Lamia Scale entre en scène composer de Léon, Jura, Shelia,Yuka et de Toby

'' Vous avez terminer seulement sixième, je l'ai pas sentit venir !'' cria Ooba Baba, le maître de Lamia Scale dans les tribune

 **(Pendant ce temps)**

Pendant ce temps l'équipe A était dans leurs couloirs du stade et attendait de rentrer en scène

'' Je me demande si le mage qui s'en est pris à Wendy et Carla est présent à cette endroit'' demanda Natsu

'' C'est possible'' dit Lucy en hochant la tête

'' Il cherchait sans doute à nous affaiblir en s'attaquant à un membre de notre équipe'' répondit Grey en réfléchissant

'' Alors il s'est tromper sur toute la ligne, on va tous donner pour Wendy et gagner ce fichue tournoi'' dit Elfman d'une voix sérieux

''Prêt les gars ? Sa va être a nous de jouer'' demanda Natsu en se dirigeant vers la sorti du couloir, ils le suivirent tous pour entrer dans le stade

'' A la cinquième place on retrouve la guilde numéro une de Fiore, qui avait fait un carton au précédent jeux. Cette années là, à l'épreuve des éliminatoires ils étaient arriver dernier, mais cette années ils sont plus au-dessus, je vous demande d'accueillir Fairy Tail !'' annonça Chapati. Les foules du stade applaudisse tous l'équipe A

'' Ouah, ben dis donc il y a plus de monde qui nous acclame cette années'' remarqua Natsu en état de choque

'' Sa m'étonne pas, vu qu'on est numéro une de Fiore'' répondit Grey avec un sourire

'' Félicitation, je suis content que vous soyez là, je vous souhaite bonne chance'' annonça Yajima

Pendant ce temps, dans la section des stands de Fairy Tail, Makarof et les autres membres applaudissent tous l'équipe A

'' Aller les enfants, on donne de la foi, on est avec vous, Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail !'' hurla le maître

'' Non mais vous voyez ce que je vois ?'' demanda Lucy en état de chocs

La fondatrice et première maître de Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion se tenait sur les bords du stands de tribunes de Fairy Tail et applaudissait l'équipe A

'' Il faut que tous le monde entendent, allez Fairy Tail vous êtes les plus forts !'' cria Mavis avec un grand sourire et en agitant les jambes

'' Maître Mavis, mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ?'' demanda Makarof en état de chocs

'' (rires) je suis venu encouragé Fairy Tail pour cette années encore, et j'ai aussi hâte de voir la guilde avec la réputation énorme (rires)'' répondit-elle en souriant

'' (rire) sa a quelque chose de rassurant de savoir que le premier maître est venu nous encouragé'' ria Natsu

'' Grey, n'oublie pas ta promesse.'' demanda Léon de Lamia Scale en s'approchant de lui par derrière avec un sourire

'' Hein ?'' demanda Grey

'' Si nous finissons premier du tournoi, Juvia rejoins notre guilde'' répondit Léon avec un sourire

'' J'ai rien promis du tout, tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités, de toutes façon c'est encore nous qu'allons gagner'' annonça Grey a son rivaux avec un sourire narquois

'' Puisque tous le monde font leurs petit marché, si je gagne, je prends Erza'' dit Ichiya de Blue Pegasus en s'approchant d'Erza avec des étoiles autour de lui

'' Eh moi je ne suis pas à prendre !'' cria Erza

'' Ton parfum est toujours aussi exquis'' dit Ichiya en sentant le derrière d'Erza

'' A la surprise générale, l'équipe suivante à terminer à une très belle quatrième place lors des éliminatoires, et ceux pour sa toutes première participation officielle au jeux, accueillez comme il se doit les mages de White Birds'' annonça Chapati

Les membres de White Birds s'avancèrent dans le stade, à gauche était un grand homme pâle avec des cornes sur la tête, les dents pointu, une robe blanche, un visage de l'enfer et une chevelure blanche, à côté était un petit homme gros, portant la même robe, le visage pâle avec sa bouche dans sa robe blanche, il n'avait pas de cheveux et avais un grands chapeaux blanc couvrant toutes sa tête. Toutes à droites était un homme fins avec une robe blanche, le visage pâle avec des petites ailes blanches sur le dos, il portait une tenue plus fine que ses coéquipier et avait du noir à lèvres sur sa bouche. A coté de lui était une fille portant une robe blanche, le visage pâle, et un béret blanc avec le symbole de leurs guildes qui était un oiseau empalé sur un pieux, elle avait les cheveux violets et des bottes noir. Le leader était un homme grand avec une armure blanche avec des plumes, le visage pâle, un menton énorme et une cape grise, tous avait les yeux sans vie avec la rétine blanche

'' D'où sort cette guilde ?'' demanda Natsu

'' Je sais pas mais en tous cas ce qui est sûr c'est que leurs membres sont bizarre'' répondit Grey avec un froncement de sourcils

'' On dirait des démons'' dit Lucy en faisant allusion à l'apparence des membres de White Birds avec un froncement de sourcils

Dans les tribunes, Mavis s'interrogea sur les membres de White Birds

'' Je sens de mauvaise vibrations, venant d'eux'' dit Mavis avec un regard sérieux

Le membre leader de White Birds, s'avança vers l'équipe A

'' Fairy Tail. La neutralisation de la gamine n'était qu'un avant goût'' dit-il avec un sourire terrifiant

Le membre le plus grand ria de toutes ces forces diaboliquement en imaginant l'état de Wendy

'' C'est vous qui aviez fait sa à Wendy, vous allez le payer au sang tuple'' cria Natsu avec un regard furieux sur son visage, avec les veines de son front qui sortait. Tous regardèrent White Birds avec des froncement de sourcils et les dents serrées

'' Hmm, profite de la fête'' dit le leader avec un sourire narquois

'' Je ne sais pas mais cette guilde n'est pas bien amicale, on devrait faire gaffe'' dit Mavis avec un froncement de sourcils

''GRRRRRR, White Birds !'' cria en colère le maître Makarof dans le même état que Natsu

'' Sans plus attendre, il ne nous reste que trois équipes à découvrir'' annonça Chapati

'' C'est vrai sa, on a vu que six équipe pour l'instant'' déclara Happy

'' Deux d'entre eux sont Fairy Tail B et Sabertooth, quand à la dernière'' répondit Macao

'' Sa promet toutes les équipes favoris sont à l'appelle'' Lisanna commenta

'' Sa veut dire qu'une guilde de mages puissants nous aurez dépasser'' commenta Grey avec un regard interrogateur

'' A-t-elle un lien avec la guilde ayant une incroyable réputation et qui inquiète tellement le conseil ?'' demanda Erza

'' Troisième place des éliminatoires n'est autre que l'équipe B de Fairy Tail'' annonça Chapati alors que l'équipe B fait son entrer avec comme membre, Gajeel, Luxus, Juvia, Mirajane et Cana

'' Vous êtes arrivez encore au-dessus de nous une fois de plus, oh sa m'énerve !'' cria Natsu en rage

'' Parce que nous on est de la race des vainqueurs et vous celle des loosers'' insulta Gajeel à Natsu et son équipe

'' Heureux que tu participe toi aussi Elfman, je te souhaite bonne chance'' dit Mirajane avec un grand sourire

'' Euh ouais, merci Mirajane'' répondit Elfman complètement nerveux et en train de penser à ne pas tomber sur elle pendant les jeux

'' Précisons, pour un rappelle que les équipes appartenant à une même guilde devront s'affronter par dessous tout'' annonça Chapati

'' Oui sinon ce ne serait pas réglo pour les autres concurrent'' répondit Yajima

'' Se qui veut dire qu'il reste plus que Sabertooth et une autre guilde'' demanda Luxus avec un regard sérieux

'' Pensez vous que White Birds, pourrai être la guilde dont la réputation et inimaginable'' demanda Jura en s'approchant des équipes de Fairy Tail. Bien sûr les autres guildes étaient elles aussi prévenu pour la guilde ayant anéantie 50 guildes sombres en six mois

'' Non je pense pas, si sa aurai été eu, il serait en première position'' répondu Erza

'' Et si c'est Sabertooth les premiers encore cette années ?'' demanda Lucy

'' Eh bien sa voudra dire qu'elle n'est pas inscrite au jeu'' répondit Grey

'' L'heure est venu, d'accueillir celle qui était l'ancienne numéro une du royaume, elle est arriver seconde au éliminatoires de cette années, mais elle pourra peut-être reprendre leurs titre, je veux bien sûr parler de Sabertooth'' annonça Chapati pendant que Sabertooth entrent en scène avec comme membres participants Rogue, Minerva,Yukino,Olga et Rufus

'' Sabertooth n'est que seconde ?'' demanda Juvia

'' Se qui voudrait dire que l'autre guilde est à la première place'' conclu Lucy

'' Salut Lucy, on nous a devancer cette années'' dit Yukino en se dirigeant vers sa vieille ami constellationiste

'' Salut Gajeel'' dit Rogue à son admirateur chasseur de dragon d'acier

'' Oh tiens, le gamin'' répondit Gajeel

'' Bonjour Yukino. Mais où est Sting ?'' demanda Lucy

'' Oh comme il est le nouveau maître de Sabertooth, il ne peut pas participer'' répondit Minerva

Sting était désespérée dans les tribunes de Sabertooth

'' (pleure), pourquoi je peux pas participer moi, c'est pas juste !'' pleura Sting la tête baisser et les mains sur les yeux

'' T'inquiète Sting, t'es toujours le plus fort, même si tu ne participes pas aux jeux, tu sais'' dit Lector en réconfortant son partenaire et meilleur ami

'' Oui Fro, pense la même chose'' dit Frosh en souriant et en levant sa patte gauche

'' Et enfin mes chers, spectateur, voici la guilde arriver première au éliminatoires, elle est inconnue de toutes, mais à prouver sa valeur au éliminatoires, même si cette guilde est récente à Fiore, elle se doit d'être bien accueilli par vous chers participants, et spectateur. Accueillez comme il se doit...Waidgu Fox !'' cria Chapati au micro

'' Waidgu Fox ?'' se demanda Natsu avec un sourcils levée

Soudain une fumée sort du couloir de Waidgu Fox et les membres apparaissent enfin par la surprise de tous le monde. Un jeune homme de plus de deux mètres entra dans le stade, il avait les cheveux blonds longs jusqu'au yeux qui les cachait, vêtue d'un pull violet avec tee-shirt blanc et avec un débardeur blanc. Un autre membre, plus jeunes d'environ l'âge de Wendy entra dans le stade, il avait les cheveux rouges assez courts, il portait un tee-shirt blanc, un blouson en cuire noir, un jeans noir et avait les yeux rouges. Un autre jeune homme assez vieux, était blond avec des sourcils en spirale, il avait un visage faisant craquer toutes les filles du stade, il avait un foulard blanc dans son pull bleu avec une veste noir avec boutons dorée, il avait un pantalon noir assorti à sa veste. Le dernier à rentrer fut Jin lui même. Il était habiller comme la veille, mais il portait un foulard blanc dans son tee-shirt et avait un chapeau noir, et il avait avec lui sa lance de fer sur son dos. Ils s'avancèrent dans le stade et s'arrêtèrent devant les autres guildes

'' Quel guilde bizarre, et il son assez jeunes ces membres pour une guilde étant arriver en première position. Mais petite question, pourquoi ils sont que quatre ?'' se demanda Makarof en regardant curieusement la guilde de Waidgu Fox

'' QUOI ?'' crièrent les membres de Waidgu Fox en remarquant que le cinquième était manquant. Ils regardèrent derrière eux et virent le dernier membre de leurs équipe, il était vêtu d'un grand manteau noir fermé avec des fermeture rouge. À l'intérieur était un sweat-shirt gris . Il avait les cheveux noir et avait une ceinture d'armement autour de son blouson où était ranger deux sabres. Et il avait des traits sous les yeux vers le nez. Il dormait paisiblement contre le mur vers la sortie du couloir de Waidgu Fox. Ses partenaires se dirigèrent vers lui, et le frappa sur le crâne

'' Et toi comment tu peux dormir !'' cria Jin avec un froncement de sourcils

'' Oh euh déjà le matin'' dit le jeune homme en se réveillant faiblement avec un main frottant son œil droit et qui avait maintenant une bosse sur la tête

'' La nuit n'est pas encore tombé abruti !'' cria l'homme blond séducteur

Les participants les regardèrent avec un air interrogatif et surpris par le comportement des membres de la guilde arrivé en première position.

'' (rires) qu'est qu'il son drôle'' se marra Natsu

 **(Pendant ce temps en hauteur du stade)**

Jellal,Meldy,Xanders et les Oracions Seis se tenait en hauteur pour guetter les jeux. Xanders rit à ses camarades qui se faisait déjà ridiculiser devant toutes les personnes présentent dans le stade

'' C'est eux les membres participants représentant ta guilde ?'' demanda Jellal en étant choqué par les membres participants

'' Ouais c'est eux, faut toujours que l'un d'eux fait n'importe quoi pour attirer l'attention'' répondit Xanders

'' Je sens leurs magie, et elles sont incroyables'' commenta Meldy en étant impressionner par l'énergie magique des membres de Waidgu Fox

'' Ben oui, vous avez devant vous les membres les plus puissants de la guilde, trois mages de rang S parmi eux quand même'' répondit Xanders à Meldy avec un sourire fier,

'' Ils sont si fort que sa ?'' demanda Jellal avec un air curieux

'' Tu parles, ils le sont. Le grand blonds de deux mètres de haut s'appelle Kaku Genruyusai, le plus fort colosse de la guilde. Celui au cheveux rouge s'appelle Ken Saijin, il est un des membres de la guilde des plus jeunes, mais un des plus puissants. La tête à claque séducteur s'appelle Sam Armsyal, c'est le cuisinier de notre guilde et est surtout un gars qui est un gros pervers, non sans déconner, il a pas l'air mais pourtant il l'est. Le sabreur et un des plus puissants mages de notre guilde, c'est un mecs assez paresseux et discret mais très fidèle à la guilde, celui-là c'est Tommy Lightchiwa. Et enfin notre membres le plus prodige, je vous présente Jin Slasherdash. C'est le membre le plus puissant de toute la guilde enfin je vous laisserait découvrir par vous même'' expliqua Xanders

'' Pas de souci, on va regarder les jeux sans rater une seule miette'' répondit Jellal avec un sourire de joie

'' Fairy Tail, je vous préviens c'est Waidgu Fox qui sera la nouvelle guilde numéro une de Fiore'' annonça Xanders en regardant les deux équipes de Fairy Tail

 **(Dans le stade)**

Waidgu Fox se dirigèrent devant Fairy Tail et les regardèrent avec un sourire heureux et fière. Jin s'approcha vers Natsu et lui sourit

'' Je vous souhaite bonne chance, Fairy Tail.'' dit Jin en tenant la main à Natsu

'' Merci à vous aussi'' répondit Natsu en souriant et en serrant la main de Jin. Jin regarda autour de Natsu

'' _Tiens, je vois pas Wendy, j'aurai aimez lui dire bonjour et bonne chance. Je me demande ce qui lui est arriver._ '' pensa Jin avec un regard inquiet

'' Chers spectateurs, les jeux peuvent enfin commencer et c'est parti pour la première épreuve que vous attendiez tous avec impatience !'' cria Chapati

* * *

 **Annotations du chapitre suivant :**

 **Grey : La première épreuve à commencer**

 **Juvia : Je vois des monsieur Grey partout (crie)**

 **Léon : Je te préviens Grey je ne te ferai pas de cadeau**

 **Makarof : Grrr White Birds nous cherche ou quoi ?**

 **Mavis : Waidgu Fox va nous donner du file à retordre**

 **Jin : White Birds ? Quelle bande de salauds !**

 **Natsu : Quoi mais quelle est ce pouvoir ?**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance :**

 **Slot Synch**

* * *

 **A/N Enfin la guilde Waidgu Fox à fait son apparition. Pour la guilde de White Birds, je me suis inspirée des Rikudo Sennin de Naruto mais en bien plus démoniaque, et pour le leader un peu de Kakuzu. Enfin bref, la prochaines fois, la première épreuve des jeux commence et nous découvrirons le pouvoir d'un des membres de Waidgu Fox. Je vous spoil pas. J'espère que sa chapitre vous aura plus et à la prochaine fois**


	5. Slot Synch

**Salut à tous, bienvenu dans ce cinquième chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance. La première épreuve des jeux va commencer. Les personnages apparaissant dans cette histoire appartiennent à Hiro Mashima sauf les personnages inventer.**

* * *

Chapitre 5: Slot Synch

Soudain une grande plaque avec des textes inscrits dessus apparut dans le stade.

''Chers spectateur nous allons vous présentez le programme des jeux de cette années'' annonça Chapati après l'apparition de la grande plaque '' concernant les épreuves que nous détaillerons plus tard, un classement sera établi pour chacune d'entre elle. Chaque équipe inscrit un nombre de points en fonction de sa place. Par ailleurs, les équipes peuvent choisir leurs représentant sans contraintes imposer. En revanche pour la partie combat, ce sont les organisateurs des jeux qui fixe le programme, et ceux en tenant compte du vote des supporter. Concernant la partie combat c'est très simple, une équipe marquera 10 points en cas de victoire et zéro point après une défaite, dans l'éventualité probable d'un match nul 5 points seront attribuer de parte et d'autre. Voilà pour le règlement, vous trépignez sans doute d'impatience, sa tombe bien parce que voici l'épreuve d'ouverture, Slot Synch'' expliqua Chapati que le nom de Slot Synch apparut sur la grande plaque du stade.

''Slot Synch, qu'est ce que sa veut dire, c'est quoi cette épreuve ?'' ce demandèrent les spectateurs.

'' Chaque équipe doit désigner un représentant, je reviendrai en détails sur les règles une fois que les neuf participants auront été choisie'' avertit Chapati

'' Laisse moi y allez je suis super motivé'' demanda Jäger à Rocker en serrant les poings

'' N'oublie pas le plus important, ton âme doit toujours rester Wild Four!'' dit Rocker en prononçant leur mot favoris accompagnée du reste de l'équipe

'' Premier à se déclarer, Jäger de Quatro Cerberus'' annonça Chapati

'' Sa vous embête si j'y vais, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que c'est'' demanda Beth à ses coéquipière

'' Tu as notre accord'' répondit Kagura à sa demande avec un simple hochement de tête

'' Pour Mermaid Heel, Beth Vanderwood'' annonça Chapati

''À toi de jouer Jugo'' dit le membre leader de White Birds au petit gros

'' Je ferai honneur à notre guilde'' dit Jugo en souriant démoniaquement

'' Jugo représentera White Birds'' annonça Chapati

'' Je la sens bien cette épreuve'' dit Eve avec un sourire confiant

'' Vas-y t'es le meilleur d'entre nous'' dit Ichiya en faisant les signes de doigt

'' Vas-y tu es le meilleur d'entre nous'' exclama les membres de son équipe

'' Saluer en rythme par ces camarades de Blue Pegasus, Eve Tilm'' annonça Chapati

'' Cette épreuve est faites pour moi, aujourd'hui le chant des oiseaux me ravie particulièrement'' dit Rufus en retirant son chapeau

'' Les regards sont braquer sur Sabertooth qui envoie le ménestrel de la lune rouge, Rufus Lore'' annonça Chapati

Fairy Tail réfléchissait toujours à qui envoyer pour l'épreuve

'' Je ne connais pas les règles, mais on a le nom de l'épreuve. Slot Synch veut dire trier les personnages. Se qui veut dire que sa peut être un casse-tête ou comme l'année dernière, une épreuve avec des sosies des participants représentant, donc sa peut être aussi un genre de cache-cache'' expliqua Erza

'' Wendy aurait été la candidate parfaite avec sa petite taille'' dit Lucy en baissant la tête dans la tristesse

'' C'est parti ! Les vrais homme dans mon genre ont pas peur de l'inconnue, alors je passe en premier'' cria Elfman de bravoure

'' Tu pense réussir à te cacher gros tas de muscles, ta pas trop le profil'' répondit Grey avec un regard ennuyeux

'' Si les petits sont avantager, alors sa se joue entre Yuka et moi pour représenter notre équipe'' dit Shelia avec un sourire

'' Fait gaffe à se que tu dis, je suis pas petit'' répondit Yuka avec un regard sévère

'' Non, il faut faire le meilleur démarrage possible, alors c'est à moi dit aller'' expliqua Léon avec un sourire

'' Pour Lamia Scale, Léon Vastia'' annonça Chapati

'' Tiens ? Dans ce cas je me porte volontaire, comme sa je verrai à quoi ressemble se tournoi '' annonça Grey avec un sourire

'' Pour Fairy Tail A, Grey Fullbuster'' annonça Chapati

'' Ouah, si Monsieur Grey fait l'épreuve alors moi aussi'' dit Juvia avec les yeux en cœur et de la rougeur sur ses joues

'' D'accord mais ta pas intérêt a faire exprès de perdre'' prévenu Gajeel avec un regard furieux

'' Pour Fairy Tail B, Juvia Lockser, il reste plus que Waidgu Fox à se décider'' annonça Chapati

'' J'ai hâte de voir qui ils vont envoyer'' annonça Grey

'' Moi aussi'' Léon répliqua avec un sourire. Toutes les guildes regardèrent Waidgu Fox, et à la surprise de tous, Tommy et Sam était en train de décider qui des deux y allait avec un petit jeu

'' Désoler mais moi je joue pas à des jeux de gamins, c'est moi qui doit y aller à point c'est tout. C'est pas en faisant un jeu stupide que je veux être désigner moi'' dit Tommy avec un air ennuyer et en regardant ailleurs

'' Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu insinue, on parle de pierre,ciseaux,papier là ?'' demanda Sam avec un air énerver

'' Pas moi'' dit clairement Tommy

'' Fait gaffe tu commence à m'énerver'' prévenu Sam avec un froncement de sourcils

'' Chers membre de Waidgu Fox, dépêchez vous on attends plus que vous'' prévenu Chapati

'' Ils en sont encore à choisir sa ?'' soupira Jin d'agacement. Soudain les deux s'approchèrent de Jin

'' Jin ? Entre cette imbécile et moi qui est le plus expérimentée pour y aller ?'' demanda Sam avec un regard d'impatience en attendant la réponse de Jin

'' Eh bien, en faisant référence à vos talents à chacun de vous deux...je vote que Tommy devrait y aller, il a les qualité requis pour sa'' dit Jin en étant confiant de sa décision

'' Yes, OK j'y vais'' dit Tommy fièrement

'' Pff ta trop de chance, je voulais vraiment y aller, en même temps j'imagine bien pourquoi tu es désigner, ton pouvoir est trop cheater et de la pure triche'' dit Sam en se moquant de Tommy. Tommy fronça les sourcils et à la surprise de toutes les personnes présent dans le stade, Tommy et Sam se bagarrèrent de façon enfantin et comique avec des coups de sabres de Tommy et des coups de jambes de Sam. Depuis le temps qu'ils sont dans la même guilde, ils n'ont jamais réussi à s'entendre

'' SA SUFFIT, COMMENCEZ L'ÉPREUVE'' cria Ken avec un regard furieux contre ces deux partenaires

'' Tu perds rien pour attendre abruti'' prévenu Tommy

'' Ah ouais, on réglera nos compte après'' prévenu Sam avec une expression de colère noir

'' Waidgu Fox se décide à envoyer, Tommy Lightchiwa'' annonça Chapati

Pendant ce temps dans les tribunes de Fairy Tail, Mavis et Makarof était surpris de la bagarre entre Sam et Tommy

'' Si c'est sa la guilde ayant la réputation énorme, alors je me marre tout de suite moi'' prévenu Fried avec un regard surpris

'' Si c'est vraiment elle, la guilde à la réputation énorme, alors je suis surpris, moi j'imaginais une guilde avec de grands gaillard, pas des jeune hommes. D'ailleurs je vois leurs guildes, les encourager nulle part'' dit Makarof en regardant partout dans le stade

'' Détrompe-toi, on les a pas encore vu à l'œuvre, voyons comment ce Tommy Lightchiwa se débrouille et on jugera par la suite'' expliqua Mavis

Dans l'équipe de Mermaid Heel, Kagura fixa en se posant des questions sur Tommy

'' _Se type est un escrimeur hors perds, je le vois déjà dans son expression et à son apparence, si j'aurai su qu'il participerait plus tôt, je me serrai porter volontaire'_ ' pensa-t-elle en regrettant de ne pas participer à l'épreuve

'' Les participants de chaque équipe étant désigner. Expliquons les règles du défis, l'épreuve Slot Synch'' annonça Chapati

'' Chers participant à l'épreuve de Slot Synch veuillez vous approchez vers moi'' ordonna le roi dans son costume de citrouille

'' A plus tard les gars !'' dit Grey en saluant ces camarades

'' On est avec toi Grey !'' applaudit Lucy avec les mains serrer

'' Ta pas intérêt à perdre OK ? Surtout pas contre l'équipe de Gajeel, ni contre White Birds, ni contre Waidgu Fox et euh'' prévenu Natsu en le montrant du doigt

'' Si t'es un homme Grey, tu finiras premier !'' cria Elfman

'' L'épreuve débute enfin, lequel de ses participants arrivera premier de ce Slot Synch ? Dite- moi monsieur Yajima lequel faudrait-il surveillez attentivement'' demanda Chapati avec impatience

'' Oh je pense que Rufus Lore de Sabertooth est le favoris sur le papier, mais je garde un œil sur Grey Fullbuster de Fairy Tail. Et je dirai un peu pour Tommy Lightchiwa de Waidgu Fox'' répondit Yajima

'' Je pose la même question, à notre invitée Jenny'' redemanda Chapati

'' Je dirai mon camarde Eve Tilm il est incroyablement douer'' dit Jenny avec un sourire

Les participants de Slot Synch se tenait devant le roi en train d'attendre les explications.

'' Que l'aire de jeu apparaisse'' cria le roi alors qu'une grande ville artificiels apparaît dans le stade

Tous les participants furent séparer dans la ville

'' Juvia ? Léon ?, c'est quoi ce bines ?'' demanda Grey en s'aventurant dans la ville

'' Tous le monde à disparut'' remarqua Juvia

'' D'accord je vois, j'ai saisi le concept'' dit Léon en s'avançant

'' C'est une partie de cache-cache'' dit Eve

'' Oh où vais-je pouvoir me cacher ?'' se demanda Beth en panique

'' C'est quand même bizarre comme partie de cache-cache, il y a personne pou nous chercher'' remarqua Jäger

 **(Dans le stade)**

'' Chers spectateur vous pourrez suivre l'épreuve sur les lacrima visuels qui appraissant devant vous. Chaque participants et placer dans un coin de la ville, et ignore ce que font les 8 autres, les règles de l'épreuve sont simple, chaque mage dans ce jeu sont à la fois chercheur et chercher'' expliqua Chapati

'' Chercheur et chercher ?'' se demanda Natsu

'' L'objectif est de débusquer les autres dans la ville, pour cela les participants peuvent se servir de n'importe quel magie, dès qu'un mage en trouve un autre, pas besoin de lui faire mal, il lui suivi de le toucher, pour marquer un point tandis, que l'autre en perds un'' expliqua Chapati

 **(Dans la ville artificiel)**

Pendant ce temps dans la ville, d'un coup, des sceaux magiques apparurent dans la ville et sur le sol de la ville apparut plein de tuyau géant, 5 maximum et sortie au furent et à mesurent des sosie des participants de l'épreuve qui se mettent en mouvement une fois sur le sol de la ville. Les tuyaux en génère petit peu par petit peu

'' Bon sang mais qu'est ce que sa veut dire ?'' se demanda Grey choqué

 **(Dans le stade)**

'' Il y a des sosie qu'en sort petit à petit'' dit Lucy choqué

'' Qu'est ce qui passe, t'es malade ?'' demanda Elfman en voyant Natsu avoir des nausées

'' C'est le fait de voir autant de Grey d'un coup qui me donne des nausées'' répondit Natsu

'' Ses répliques des participants, s'appellent des copies, si un participant se trompe et attaque une copie, celui ci se verra immédiatement perdre un points. Slot Synch c'est parti !'' expliqua et déclara Chapati

 **(Dans la ville artificiel)**

'' Moi j'appelle pas sa une vrai partie de cache-cache, tous ce qu'il faut c'est savoir qui est le vrai et qui est le faux'' dit Jäger en fronçant les sourcils

'' Oh il y a tellement de monsieur Grey partout. Juvia serait bien tentez d'en gardez rien que pour elle. Monsieur Grey'' cria Juvia en ayant les yeux remplie de cœur et en serrant un sosie de Grey. D'un coup, elle se fait disparaître à cause d'une magie et atterrit dans un autre coin de la ville et fut immobile pendant dix secondes et perdit 1 points, ce qui la mena au score de -1

'' Oh Juvia Lockser est la première a perdre un points après le contact d'un sosie, elle pourra repartir dans dix secondes depuis un autre secteur de la ville, j'en profite pour finir les explications, le mage peut également perdre un point si il est toucher par un autre mage'' ré expliqua Chapati

 **(Dans le Stade)**

'' Quelle idiote celle-la !'' insulta Gajeel avec un regard agacer

'' Juvia est peut être désavantagé sur le coup'' dit Mirajane avec un sourire

'' Si j'avais su, j'aurai pris sa place pour cette épreuve'' se reprocha Luxus

 **(Dans la ville artificiel)**

'' Chaque participants, peut toucher son adversaire autant de fois qu'il le souhaite, au bout de 30 minutes, celui ou celle qui a obtenue le plus de points gagne l'épreuve'' expliqua Chapati

Grey courra en panique dans la ville en évitant tous les sosies qui arrivait de plus en plus, pour chercher les autres participants

'' C'est n'importe quoi sa !, en faite c'est plus tôt dur de chercher les autres que de se cacher''

'' Et bien, et bien. Dépêche-toi d'assimiler les règles sinon tu risque d'avoir de gros problème'' dit Jugo de White Birds en apparaissant juste derrière lui

'' T'es qui toi ?'' demanda Grey en état de choque

'' Je suis Jugo de White Birds'' se présenta-t-il en souriant de terreur

'' Je m'attendais pas à se que tu viennes en personne me parler'' dit Grey

'' (rires)'' ria Jugo

'' Comme sa plus besoin de te chercher, marteau de glace !'' cria Grey en créant un marteau de glace et frappa Jugo de pleins fouet '' Et voilà sa fait un point pour moi non'' continua-t-il en souriant. Le bruit de bip se fit entendre '' Quoi ? Mais je l'ai toucher pourtant'' cria Grey en état de choc alors que le corps de Jugo était à terre. Mais Jugo apparut derrière le Jugo étendu par terre, révélant que ce n'était qu'une copie

'' (rires)'' ria Jugo en apparaissant

'' C'est pas vrai !'' cria Grey choquer

'' Dommage, ce que tu as frapper, n'était qu'une copie.'' dit Jugo en souriant

Grey élargi les yeux en état de choc avec les dents serrés

 **(Dans le stade)**

'' Le vrai se cachait juste derrière une copie'' dit Natsu en fronçant les sourcils

'' Donc Grey perd un point'' dit Lucy

 **(Dans la ville artificiel)**

Grey disparut et réapparut dans un autre coin de la ville et perdit 1 points

'' C'est pas vrai je me suis fais avoir, sa y est j'ai pigé la combine de se type'' dit Grey en essayant de se lever

 **(Dans le stade)**

'' C'est dingue, c'est exactement comme l'épreuve Hiden qui c'était dérouler l'année dernière, il se sont carrément camoufler dans la foule de sosie'' dit Lucy choqué

'' Comment vas-tu faire Grey ?'' se demanda Erza

 **(Dans la ville artificiel)**

'' Grey, on dirait que je t'ai trouver'' dit Jugo en apparaissant derrière Grey. Il chargea d'un coup sur Grey avec ses mains qui tenait des roches pointue et frappa Grey avec. Grey tomba au sol en gémissant de douleur et disparut une nouvelle fois et perdit un autre point avec score de -2 points

'' Il m'énerve lui, sa fait deux fois de suite qu'il m'attaque'' dit Grey épuiser et complètement vénère

 **(Dans le stade)**

'' C'est pour l'instant Jugo de White Birds qui est en tête.'' annonça Chapati

'' Aller Grey ta pas le droit de perdre'' cria Natsu

'' Ne te fais pas avoir par le même adversaire'' cria Elfman

'' La guilde de White Birds ? Il s'en prennent à Wendy et maintenant à Grey, il veulent tous nous anéantir jusqu'au dernier ou quoi ?'' se demanda Lucy en regardant les tribunes de White Birds

'' Maudit soit White Birds !'' grogna Makarof

'' Courage Grey, encouragea Happy

'' Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?'' cria Chapati, par sa déclaration tous le stade regardèrent les lacrima de vision et virent de Tommy de Waidgu Fox, ne pas bouger d'un poil. '' Tommy Lightchiwa de Waidgu Fox n'a pas bouger depuis le début de l'épreuve'' continua-t-il en état de choc

 **(Dans la ville artificiel)**

Tommy avait les yeux fermé en train de réfléchir avec les sosies qui marchait près de lui.

'' Sa y est je sens leurs énergie magique'' dit-il en ouvrant les yeux révélant des yeux avec une pupille rouge avec des arcs noir autour de la rétine. Tous le stade eurent les yeux élargie par la forme de ces pupilles. Soudain son corps se transformant en une horde de corbeau et disparut d'un coup

 **(Dans le stade)**

'' Incroyable Tommy s'est volatiliser'' cria Chapati

'' Quoi ? Il est partie comme sa.'' cria Natsu

'' Et vous avez vu ces yeux, ils étaient bizarre, jamais vu de telles pupilles de ma vie'' dit Erza avec les yeux élargi

'' Mais c'est impossible !'' dit Mavis en état de choc

'' Qu'est ce qu'il y a maître ?'' demanda Makarof

'' Ces pupilles sont des pupilles de puissance, d'après les récits seul certaine personne peuvent obtenir ce pouvoir, cette pupille permet à l'utilisateur d'obtenir des pouvoirs très puissant et incroyable'' expliqua Mavis

'' Donc maintenant on est sur, Waidgu Fox est sûrement la guilde ayant anéanti 50 guildes sombres en six mois'' dit Makarof avec un froncement de sourcils en réfléchissant

'' T'avais raison Jin, ce crétin était parfait pour cette épreuve, je m'excuse de t'avoir contredit'' s'excusa Sam

'' T'inquiète c'est rien, je savais juste que Tommy serait parfait, mais j'espère que sa ira pour Fairy Tail'' dit Jin avec un regard inquiet

 **(Dans la ville artificiel)**

'' Bon sang je suis revenu au départ'' dit Grey en regardant autour de lui.

Soudain Beth de Mermaid Heel sortit de terre et lança une pluie de missiles carottes sur Grey mais l'esquiva de justesse

'' Oh mince on dirait que je l'ai rater'' dit Beth déçu. Une plante carnivore sortit de terre et toucha Beth lui faisant perdre un point. Cette plante fut révéler être Jäger de Quatro Cerberus qui obtient un point.

'' Petit imbécile, je t'ai vu te servir de ta magie'' dit Jäger en souriant mais se fait attaquer par Léon juste derrière le faisant perdre un point et un point gagner pour Léon

'' Moi aussi'' dit Léon

'' Léon ?'' demanda Grey surpris

'' Je t'ai trouver, chers Grey'' répondit-il

Soudain Juvia sauta d'un toi

'' Monsieur Grey !'' cria-t-elle

''On voit'' dit Grey choquer

'' Sa petite culotte'' continua Léon en état de choc. Juvia lui tomba dessus en lui mettant un coup de pieds à la figure, la faisant marquer 1 point et perdit 1 points, le remettant au score de 0 de même pour Juvia '' J'ai vu le paradis !'' dit Léon par terre avant de disparaître

'' Et deux de Fairy Tail d'un seul coup'' dit Jugo en surgissant de nulle part et frappa Juvia et Grey le ramenant au score de 3 points

'' Pourquoi il m'en veut se type à la fin'' dit Grey gémissant de douleur. Soudain la neige tomba sur la ville

'' Oh c'est incroyable, voilà qu'il se met à neiger sur la ville'' annonça Chapati

'' Je m'attendais à affronter des mages résistant au froid, j'avais tort. Je vous vois ! Là-bas !'' cria Eve en lançant une rafale de neige sur Beth,Jäger et Jugo le faisant marquer 3 points. Soudain Léon envoya des oiseaux de glace sur lui et esquiva

Les combats s'enchaîna, et les scores furent serré avec pour l'instant

 **Eve: 2 pts**

 **Léon : 3 pts**

 **Jugo : 2 pts**

 **Juvia : 2 pts**

 **Grey : 1 pts**

 **Tommy : 0 pts**

 **Rufus : 0 pts**

 **Beth : -1 pts**

 **Jäger : -3 pts**

'' Alors que la batailles fait rage, Tommy Lightchiwa de Waidgu Fox et Rufus Lore de Sabertooth ne se sont toujours pas manifester, ils n'ont attaquer personne et personne ne les a encore attaquer'' annonça Chapati

Rufus se tenait au dessus d'un toit de la ville

'' Hmm cette épreuve est trop facile'' dit Rufus

'' Mais que fait-il ?'' demanda Chapati

'' Je me souviens de tout, vos battement de cœur, le bruit de vos pas, de la nature de vos magie, Memory Make !'' cria Rufus en faisant apparaître un grand sceaux magique, tous s'obscurcit et les participants furent éclairer, sauf les sosies

'' C'est pas vrai, il nous refait le même coup que l'année dernière'' cria Grey dans l'agacement. Soudain il élargit les yeux en voyant spirale de plumes apparaître derrière Rufus

Tous le monde eurent les yeux élargie en voyant qui était apparut derrière Rufus. Rufus se retourna et élargie les yeux en voyant qui était derrière lui

'' Quoi, c'est toi ?'' demanda-t-il en état de choc. Tommy se tenait derrière lui en survolant sur place sur des corbeaux.

'' Incroyable Tommy est réapparut après plusieurs minutes d'avoir donner aucun signe de lui'' annonça Chapati en état de choc

 **(Dans le stade)**

'' Quoi il vole sur des corbeaux'' dit Rogue en état de choc

'' Que va faire Rufus ?'' se demanda Yukino inquiète

 **(Dans la ville artificiel)**

Rufus tremblait à la vue de Tommy. Tommy mit sa main sur la pommeau de son épée attacher à gauche de sa ceinture dans son fourreau. D'un doigt touchant la garde du corps de son épée il leva la lame de son fourreau d'un petit peu. Et soudain en un clignement d'œil de Rufus, Il trancha Rufus, le faisant gagner un point. Rufus haletait dans la douleur

'' Il est rapide !'' cria Léon

'' _Si j'envoie Rufus sur Jugo alors sa leurs fera perdre des tonnes de points_ '' pensa Tommy. Il sauta devant Rufus et lui mit un coup de pieds et l'envoya sur Jugo. Jugo s'est fait pousser par Rufus et trébuchent tous les deux sur 5 sosies et s'écrasèrent contre le mur

'' Quelle enfoiré !'' cria Jugo avant de disparaître

'' Incroyable, par une ruse de Tommy, Rufus et Jugo perdent 5 points''

 **(Dans le stade)**

Kagura était en état de choc de l'action de Tommy.

'' _Il est rapide ! Mais d'où sort-il, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le voir trancher Rufus_ '' pensa-t-elle avec les yeux élargie

'' Vous avez vu la ruse qu'il a fait à Rufus et à White Birds'' cria Jet en état de choc

'' Il a réfléchi à une bonne stratégie en peut de temps'' cria Droy

'' Non il a du prendre le temps d'élaborer une stratégie, vous avez vu comment il était il y a quelque minute, ce temps lui a permis de réfléchir à un plan et il l'a trouver'' dit Mavis avec un sourire et un froncement de sourcils

 **(Dans la ville artificiel)**

Tous regardèrent Tommy avec un froncement de sourcils qui se tenait sur le toit d'une maison. Tommy soupira et disparut d'un coup et trancha Jäger d'un coup le faisant perdre un point et se volatilise et tranche cette fois ci Beth, gagnant encore un point, ensuite fut le tour de Juvia. Il réapparut et se tenait droit devant Grey,Léon et Eve

'' Je crois que je suis allez un peu fort'' s'excusa Tommy

'' T'inquiète pas, sa nous plaît beaucoup'' dit Léon en lançant des oiseaux sur Tommy, mais esquive d'un coup et trancha Léon. Léon disparut dans la douleur.

'' Tu vas voir !'' cria Eve en lançant une rafale de neige sur Tommy qu'il esquive sans problème et le trancha à son tour et disparut

'' On dirait qu'il reste plus que nous deux, Grey Fullbuster'' dit Tommy en souriant. Grey serra les dents et se prépara à attaquer. Tommy chargea d'un coup. Par peur Grey ferma les yeux et les rouvrit et remarqua que Tommy n'était plus là. Il se retourna et le vu en voyant Jugo trancher par Tommy '' Sa fait un de moins, à nous maintenant'' continua-t-il en levant son épée vers sa bouche et souffla une énergie magique sur sa lame et sortit sa seconde lame et souffla en même temps sur les deux lames.

'' Mais qu'est ce que c'est ?'' demanda Grey en état de choc. Les deux lames de Tommy avait changer. Sa première lame avait de l'électricité qui jaillissait et sa deuxième lame jaillissait du feu

'' J'ai le pouvoir de faire absorber la magie par mes lames, j'ai qu'a souffler sur mes lames et décider qu'elle élément jaillira de mes lames, impressionnant non ?'' demanda Tommy avec un sourire heureux

'' Et comment'' répondit Grey. Ils chargèrent tous les deux et Tommy foudroya Grey avec sa lame de foudre le faisant gagner un point

'' J'en reviens pas ! Comment a-t-il fait pour me toucher'' dit Grey en disparaissant

 **(Dans le stade)**

'' Mais enfin d'où il sort se type ?'' se demanda Panther Lily

'' Il est fort !'' dit Happy en état de choc

'' Incroyable Tommy Lightchiwa, mène tous le monde et se jette à la première place, nous avons sous nos yeux la puissance de Waidgu Fox'' annonça Chapati

Tous les spectateurs applaudisse à la puissance de Tommy alors que les guildes participante sont toutes en état de choc

'' Se gars dégaine mieux ses épées qu'Erza'' dit Lucy en état de choc

'' C'est hallucinant, sa guilde et lui ne sont pas arriver premier au éliminatoires par hasard'' dit Erza

'' Bien jouer, Tommy on est avec toi !'' applaudit Genius en apparaissant derrière Jin

'' Fin du temps imparti'' annonça Chapati

La ville disparut du stade laissant les participant sur le sol du stade

'' Et le premier de ce Slot Synch est Tommy Lightchiwa de Waidgu Fox !'' annonça Chapati alors que la foule l'applaudis'' Et voici le classement '' continua-t-il que le tableau des classement apparaît

 **Waidgu Fox 10 pts**

 **Lamia Scale 8 pts**

 **Fairy Tail B 6 pts**

 **Blue Pegasus 6 pts**

 **Fairy Tail A 4 pts**

 **Mermaid Heel 3 pts**

 **White Birds 2 pts**

 **Sabertooth 1 pts**

 **Quatro Cerberus 0 pts**

'' C'est surprenant venant d'une guilde qui est nouvelle cette années'' dit Yajima

Grey et Juvia se dirigèrent vers leurs équipes

'' On est désoler'' dit Grey et Juvia

'' Ce n'est rien du tout, vous avez fait de votre mieux'' dit Mirajane avec un sourire

'' Grey'' appela Tommy en arrivant derrière eux

'' Qu'est ce que tu veux ?'' demanda Grey avec des froncements de sourcils

'' Voyons ne soyez pas énervé, c'est le jeu de toutes façon, allez je vous souhaite bonne chance par la suite et faisons la paix, vous êtes pas d'accord ?'' demanda Tommy avec un sourire heureux avec les yeux fermé en tendant la main à Grey

'' Hm, avec plaisir et je t'en ai jamais voulut pour sa voyons. Et bonne chance à vous aussi pour la suite'' répondit Grey en souriant et serrant la main de Tommy. Ils se séparèrent et Jugo regarda Tommy avec un regard furieux

'' _Waidgu Fox !, vous nous le paierez sa !. Vous venez d'entrer dans le piège et maintenant vous allez payez cher._ '' pensa Jugo furieux

* * *

 **Annotation du chapitre suivant**

 **Natsu : la partie combat à commencer**

 **Grey : Une épreuve éliminatoire pour les batailles, qu'est ce que sa veut dire ?**

 **Jura : Comment un mec comme lui peut me résister**

 **Tommy : Je devrais me concentrer assez, c'est faire travailler l'esprit**

 **Genius : Pourquoi faut toujours qu'il embrasse les gens ?**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance :**

 **Jura vs Kaku**

* * *

 **A/N : J'espère que ce chapitre un peu long vous aura plus. Vous vous demandez sûrement en quoi consiste le pouvoir de Jugo, et bien il a la magie de l'éboulement mais ces attaques basique sont de faire apparaître des pierres et de sans servir comme arme. Vous avez enfin découvert le pouvoir de Tommy, un sabreur utilisant des armes élémentaires et avec des pupilles de puissance. Pas plus de détails vous découvrirez la suite dans le prochain chapitre. A bientôt pour la prochaine mise à jour.**


	6. Jura vs Kaku

**Bienvenu dans ce sixième chapitre de Fairy Tail, aujourd'hui la partie combat des jeux commence. Les personnages apparaissant dans cette histoires appartiennent à Hiro Mashima sauf les personnages inventer**

* * *

Chapitre 6: Jura vs Kaku

Tous les participants se placèrent dans leurs tribunes, et attendirent le temps que les spectateurs votent pour les combats.

Pendant ce temps, Jin essayait de comprendre pourquoi Wendy n'était pas là. Il était assis contre le mur dans les tribunes de sa guildes

'' _Pourquoi n'est-elle pas présente, je suis inquiet quand même_ '' pensa Jin avec un regard triste

'' Voyons Jin ne te fais pas de souci, je suis sur quelle va bien ta chérie'' dit Sam avec un sourire moqueur

'' C'est pas ma chérie ! On est juste amis, et on s'est connu seulement hier.'' cria Jin avec les sourcils froncer et les dents serrer

'' Te moque pas de lui Sam, et c'est pas mieux que toi, toi tu cours après toutes filles toi'' dit Genius. Soudain, Jin frappa Genius et Sam sur le crâne

'' J'ai dit qu'on était juste amis, piger ?'' demanda Jin avec les poings serrer et les yeux fermer

'' Oui Jin, on est désoler'' dit Genius et Sam faiblement avec lèvres enfler avec une bosse sur la tête

Soudain dans le stade, le roi demanda au participants de l'épreuve Slot Synch à se reprocher

'' Si vous êtes encore dans le stade, chers participant de Slot Synch c'est pour une épreuve éliminatoire, non d'une citrouille'' dit le roi

'' Une épreuve éliminatoire ?'' demanda Jäger choquer

'' Laissez moi expliquer se nouveau fonctionnement, comme cette année les guildes qui participe sont en nombre impairs, une des guildes va pas participer à la partie combat de cette journée'' expliqua Chapati

'' C'est plus logique de départagez les équipes à une épreuve éliminatoires, car pour les combats se serait pas évident de faire participez toutes les équipes'' conclu Makarof

'' L'équipe qui arrivera dernière à cette épreuve ne participera pas au jeux et gagnera 5 points gagner à son équipe, voilà pour les explications vous trépignez sans doute d'impatience à propos de l'épreuve, pour prévenir les épreuves éliminatoires sont des épreuves simples alors chers participant préparez vous pour l'épreuve Slap Down '' expliqua Chapati alors qu'une table de jeu bleue et rouge et plate sortit du sol. Au centre était une étoile avec une lacrima visuel dessus. Autour était neuf panneaux avec des points d'interrogation rouge dessus. Autour de la table était neuf dispositifs avec un bouton rouge sur chacun et au bout de chaque dispositifs était une main géante

'' Laissez moi vous expliquer l'épreuve, une image va apparaître sur la lacrima du milieu et les panneaux vont tourner au furent et a mesure et faire apparaître des images, le but et d'appuyer sur le bouton rouge le plus rapidement possible quand vous verrez l'image. Le premier à posez sa main géante sur l'image du milieu gagnera l'épreuve'' expliqua le roi

'' Chers participants placer vous sur vos dispositif.'' ordonna Chapati

Les participants se placèrent sur les dispositif et se préparèrent à appuyer sur les boutons

'' Chers candidat que Slap Down commence non d'une citrouille'' déclara le roi

'' Cette épreuve demande vraiment une énorme concentration pour y arrivez, à la moindre erreur, les conséquences peuvent être fatale'' dit Mavis

'' Vous avez raison'' répondit Makarof

La lacrima du milieu afficha une fleur bleue. Les panneaux tournèrent et un seul panneau afficha au hasard une autre image et se retourna et un autre panneaux affiche une autre image et ainsi de suite. Parmi les participants seul Tommy et Rufus gardèrent leurs calme, quand aux autres ils transpiraient de stresse et tremblait.

'' L'ambiance est angoissante pour les participants de l'épreuve, en même temps Slap Down demande beaucoup de concentration et de rapidité'' annonça Chapati

Par ces mots, l'image de la fleur bleue apparut dans un panneau. D'un coup une main géante tomba directe sur le milieu de la table de jeu, c'était Tommy qu'a appuyer sur le bouton le plus rapidement. Tous appuyèrent sur leurs boutons et les mains tapèrent sur la table et les participants furent en état de chocs par la vitesse de réaction de Tommy

'' Incroyable, Tommy Lightchiwa remporte l'épreuve à un temps record'' cria Chapati

'' Mes pupilles n'échappent à rien'' dit Tommy en ouvrant les yeux

'' _Ce type à un esprits vif comme l'éclair_ '' pensa Erza en état de choc

'' Chers participants, la guilde à ne pas participer à la partie combat sera Quatro Cerberus qui est arriver dernière à l'épreuve et remporte 5 points ce qui les propulse à la cinquième place'' annonça Chapati

 **Waidgu Fox 10 pts**

 **Lamia échelle de 8 pts**

 **Fairy Tail B 6 pts**

 **Blue Pegasus 6 pts**

 **Quatro Cerberus 5 pts**

 **Fairy Tail A 4 pts**

 **Mermaid talon 3 pts**

 **White Birds 2 pts**

 **Sabertooth 1 pts**

'' Et maintenant passons à la partie combat de se premier jours des grands jeux inter-magique. Le combat d'ouverture de cette première journée des jeux inter-magique opposera Juvia Lockser de Fairy Tail B face à Arana Web de Mermaid Heel, que le combat commence'' annonça Chapati

Juvia et Arana se préparèrent au combat. Juvia était déterminer, elle balançait des attaques d'eau sur Arana et celles si envoya des fils d'araignée, mais sa n'affecte pas du tout Juvia car elle utilisait son attaque Corps d'eau la permettant de se transformer en eau. Juvia fonça devant Arana et utilisa son Eau Nébuleuse et envoya Arana dans les airs et en fini avec un coup de poing d'eau.

Arana s'écroula et Juvia remporte le combat

'' Et la gagnante de ce premier match du premier jour des jeux est Juvia Lockser de Fairy Tail B qui fait remporter 10 points à son équipe'' annonça Chapati alors que la foules applaudissait Juvia

 **Fairy Tail B 16 pts**

 **Waidgu Fox 10 pts**

 **Lamia échelle de 8 pts**

 **Blue Pegasus 6 pts**

 **Quatro Cerberus 5 pts**

 **Fairy Tail A 4 pts**

 **Mermaid talon 3 pts**

 **White Birds 2 pts**

 **Sabertooth 1 pts**

'' Juvia à fait fort'' dit Mirajane en souriant

'' Elle avait intérêt, avec sa on se retrouve à la première place des jeux maintenant'' dit Gajeel en souriant démoniaquement

'' C'est pas vrai, l'équipe de Gajeel se retrouve en première position tandis que nous on est sixième, fais chier, pourquoi Gajeel reste toujours le meilleur GRRRR'' cria Natsu d'agacement et en serrant les dents

'' T'en fait pas Natsu, on a encore le temps de les dépasser, il suffit juste d'attendre notre tours'' dit Lucy avec un sourire

'' Et c'est partie pour le deuxième combat d'aujourd'hui, et on commence avec du géant, d'un côté on commence avec le mage de Lamia Scale le plus puissant, celui dont les spectateur attendais le plus dans ces jeux, je veux bien sûr parler du mage sacré, Jura Nekis'' annonça Chapati

La foule l'applaudis aussi fort et Jura s'avança dans le stade et se mit à sa place

'' Vas-y Jura t'a pas intérêt de perdre'' cria Ooba en faisant tourner son doigt

'' A part Luxus Dreyar, personne n'a réussi à battre Jura'' rassura Léon

'' Je suis impatiente de voir son adversaire'' dit Shelia et gémissant d'impatience

'' Voyons qui sera mon adversaire'' dit Jura en souriant et en fronçant les sourcils

'' Son adversaire est nouveau dans ces jeux, mais sa guilde à déjà prouver sa valeur dans le Slot Synch, mais réussira-t-il à tenir face à un mage sacré. Faite un accueil comme il se doit à Kaku Genruyusai de Waidgu Fox'' cria Chapati

Un jeune homme de 2 mètres sorti du couloir et se dirigea devant Jura

'' Salut Papy'' dit Kaku, sa voix était une voix qui dirait endormi. Il se pencha et fit la bise à Jura sur les joues. Jura sauta de peur et eu la peaux complètement pâle. C'était pareil pour tous les gens du stade même Waidgu Fox était blanc pâle

'' C'EST QUOI SON DÉLIRE À SE GARS'' cria Jura de peur

'' MAIS IL A UN POIS DANS LA TÊTE SE TYPE OU QUOI ?'' cria Natsu choquer et pâle

'' KAKU QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS ? JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS EMBRASSER LES GENS'' cria Sam en colère

'' Ben vous m'aviez dit que c'est ce qu'il fallait faire pour dire bonjour'' dit Kaku en se retournant vers ses camarades

'' POUR LES FILLES, ON FAIT SEULEMENT SA QUE SI ON LA CONNAIS BIEN, MAIS PAS SUR LES GENS QUE L'ON NE CONNAIS PAS, SUROUT PAS LES MECS.'' cria Genius

'' Tu m'avais pas dit le contraire ?'' demanda Kaku

'' GRRR LAISSEZ MOI LE PULVERISER, LE COGNER, LACHER MOI ! JE VAIS EN FAIRE DE LA PURÉE'' cria Genius en se faisant retenir par Ken et Jin

'' Laisse tomber Genius'' dit Jin en retenant son partenaire

'' Je suis...Tout bouleversez là, enfin bref chers combattant, commencez'' annonça Chapati que le gong sonna

'' Je suis pas contre que Waidgu Fox soit premier, mais je dois gagner sinon maître Obama, ne va pas être content, elle déteste perdre'' annonça Jura à Kaku

'' Ne t'en fais pas, moi non plus je ne compte pas perdre'' dit Kaku avec un sourire

Soudain Jura chargea sur Kaku et utilise son attaque Poing de roche d'acier et une main de pierre et d'acier géante, frappa Kaku l'envoyant valdinguer. Ensuite il entame avec l'attaque Piliers de Terre ou plusieurs pilier fonce sur Kaku et le firent écraser au sol.

Une grande fumée fut propager dans le stade, et une fois la fumée dissiper, Kaku était inerte au sol. Tous le stade fut impressionner de la vitesse dont Jura a mis à terre Kaku

'' Ben dis donc c'était rapide, Bravo'' dit Léon avec un regard surpris

'' Ouais mais après tout c'est un mage sacré c'est plutôt normal non ?'' dit Yuka avec la même réaction

'' Je suis peut-être aller un peu fort'' dit Jura avec un regard agacer avec les yeux choquer

Le roi s'approcha de Kaku voir dans quelle état il était.

'' Kaku n'est plus en état de ce battre, le vainqueur est Jura Nekis de Lamia Scale'' annonça le roi

'' Et puis quoi encore'' dit Kaku tête dans le sol. Tous les spectateurs, surtout Jura furent en état de choc par les mots de Kaku. Soudain Kaku se leva comme le ferait un géant, et Jura recula en état de choc voyant qu'il n'avait aucune égratignure. Kaku se craque le cou en le bougeant de droite à gauche

'' MAIS C'EST IMPOSSIBLE'' pensa Jura

'' Mais d'où sort ce type ?'' se demanda Arzack complètement choquer

'' Les attaques de Jura ne lui ont rien fait'' cria Max en état de choc avec la bouche béant

'' Jura. Je n'ai rien sentit du tout, tu peux frapper plus fort s'il te plaît'' demanda Kaku en souriant

'' Kya'' cria Jura en fonçant sur Kaku. Jura essaya de mettre un coup de poing à Kaku, mais se dernier se déplace de quelque centimètre pour esquiver avec un air sérieux. Il attrapa Jura par le bras et le souleva et mit des tonnes de coup de genoux dans le ventre de Jura. Jura fini par se libérer, mais Kaku leva sa jambes et mit un coup sur la tête de Jura l'envoyant valdinguer contre le mur de l'arène. Jura apparut en chargeant droit sur Jura avec un poing de roche d'acier avec un regard furieux

'' Encore rater !'' cria Jura alors que Kaku eut un regard surpris et bouche bée et se prit le coup de poing de roche d'acier de Jura en pleine face. Kaku recula en se tenant sur ses jambes.

'' Bien jouer, maintenant c'est à mon tour, Laser tropicales'' cria Kaku en ouvrant la bouche et en crachant un grand lasers vert sur Jura

'' Enceintes de Roches !'' cria Jura en faisant apparaître un mur de briques épais pour se protéger du lasers de Kaku. Kaku continue sont attaques plusieurs fois de suites, le lasers finit par casser le mur de briques de Jura et Jura n'eut pas le choix que d'esquiver les lasers. Dans une esquives de Jura dans les airs, Kaku tira un lasers sans faire attention juste à coté de la cabine des commentateurs. Jura et Kaku furent choquer

'' Ben c'est malin, pourvu que personnes soit blesser'' dit Jura en détournant le regard des dégâts pour regarder Kaku avec un sourire

'' Ben voyons, je vois que tes techniques défensive sont plus efficace, que tes techniques d'attaque, il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour t'avoir plus facilement'' dit Kaku avec un sourire heureux avec froncement de sourcils

'' Tu ne me battras pas, et en plus je commence à en avoir assez de m'être échauffer longtemps avec toi'' dit Jura avec un froncement de sourcils. Tous les se regardèrent dans les yeux avec un sourire et en fronçant les sourcils.

'' Vas-y Kaku t'es le meilleur'' cria Genius en encourageant son camarade de guilde

'' Jura t'a pas intérêt de perdre ta compris'' cria Ooba

'' Sa dépends, vu comment son adversaire est puissant.'' fit remarquer Sherry

'' Je n'ai jamais vu Jura aussi heureux'' dit Léon avec un sourire

'' Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?'' demanda Yuka avec un regard curieux

'' Regardez le, il est franchement motivé là, çà, sa veut dire que son adversaire lui plaît'' répondit Léon

Jura envoya des Piliers de Terres sur Kaku en les cassant en milles morceaux et faire tomber des pierres énormes sur Kaku, mais se dernier ne bougeait pas d'un poils et les roches tombèrent tous à coté de lui sans le toucher

'' Rater, tu devrais peut être porter des lunettes ?'' demanda Kaku. Soudain un pilier de roche chargea sur Kaku par derrière. Kaku élargie les yeux en état de chocs et se fait écraser par le pilier de terre. Il frappa le pilier de terre par un simple coup de poing et cassa le pilier

'' Ce type à une force colossale'' dit Elfman

'' C'est dingue'' dit Natsu avec les yeux élargie

Kaku regarda autour de lui et Jura était nulle part dans le stade

'' Il a disparut ?'' se demanda-t-il. Soudain il entendit une voix crié une attaque, il se retourna et vit Jura dans les airs en train de composer des signes et un sceaux magique apparut. Il retomba sur le sol

'' Montagnes de Roches !'' cria Jura faisant apparaître un géant de pierre en saillies avec une armure en saillies

'' Multiple Lasers tropicales !'' cria Kaku en tirant e multiples lasers vert sur Jura. Soudain une lumière étincelante sortie du géant et les lasers vert de Kaku fut repousser et fonçait droit sur lui. Kaku eut les yeux élargie et les lasers verts le frappèrent et il cria de douleur et une grande explosion avec une onde de chocs se propagea dans le stade et tous furent aveugler par la fumée.

'' QUELLE PUISSANCE !'' cria Shelia en état de choc

L'explosion se termina et Jura sourit en fessant disparaître son géant de pierre.

'' Et voilà le travail'' dit Jura avec un sourire

''Kaku !'' crièrent les membres participants de Waidgu Fox

'' Incroyable, ce combat restera sans doute dans les mémoires de toutes les personnes présente'' cria Chapati impressionner

La fumée se dissipa et Jura eut les yeux élargie et eux la bouche qui tremblait par ce qu'il voyait. Kaku était debout avec les bras de façon à se défendre. La fumée disparut complètement et le corps de Kaku avait complètement changer, il avait la peaux marrons comme si sa peaux était faîte de bois.

'' Impossible !'' cria Jura en état de choc et en reculant

'' Vous avez vu ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui ait arriver'' demanda Natsu en état de choc en faisant allusion à la peau en bois de Kaku

'' On dirait que son corps est devenu du bois'' dit Erza avec la bouche ouverte

'' Tiens, il passe au chose sérieuse, il a sortit le fluide défensive'' remarqua Jin

'' Mais quelle est ta magie ?'' demanda Jura

'' Ma magie ? Je suis un chasseur de démon des bois'' répondit Kaku en levant ses cheveux qui cachait ces yeux révélant des yeux avec une pupilles violet avec des arcs de cercle noir et la rétine était seulement un point noir. Par sa, Jura élargit les yeux

'' Je rêve c'est des pupilles d'invocation. C'est une pupille que certaine personne peuvent acquérir, elle permet d'invoquer des choses par rapport à la magie de l'utilisateur. Exactement comme les pupilles de puissances, deux membres de cette guilde possèdent des pupilles légendaire, je n'arrive pas à y croire'' cria Mavis en état de chocs

'' Mais comment c'est possibles'' cria Makarof '' Sa c'est vraiment incroyable, ou cette guilde à dénicher de telle mage exceptionnel'' continua-t-il

'' _Un chasseur de démon des bois !, alors il est comme moi !_ '' pensa Grey en pensant à son père Silver qui lui avait donner la magie de chasseurs de démon de glace avant de disparaître

'' Je dois avouez que t'es très fort, mais je gagnerai quand même'' dit Jura en se mettant en garde

'' C'est ce qu'on va voir'' dit Kaku d'un coup il mit la paume de ses mains sur le sol'' Invocation, armée de plantes carnivore'' cria-t-il alors que quatre plante carnivore sortit du sol, elle était de deux mètres de haut et avait un œil rouge énorme sur la tête. Elles attaquèrent Jura mais en sortant des piliers de terre, ils les écrasa d'un coup et ensuite il joint ces mains, devant lui

'' Grondements du Mont Fuji !'' cria-t-il, d'un coup la zone est frappée par une libération immense de magie surgissant de la terre, qui fait des ravages sur tous ce qu'il trouve se levant de plusieurs mètres en l'air. Alors que zone était en train de se faire frapper par l'attaque, Jura dirigea son attaque plus près de Kaku en chargeant sur lui et en sortant son poing de roche d'acier et frappe Kaku de pleins fouet. Kaku se prit un poing de roche d'acier, plus un grondement du mont Fuji à la figure. L'explosion fut redoutable.

'' Dis donc, il a frapper extrêmement fort, j'espère que le membre de Waidgu Fox est toujours en vie'' dit Luxus

'' Jura devait vraiment être en difficulté pour balancer deux attaques en même temps sur son adversaire'' dit Léon

'' Jura vient de balancer deux attaque en même temps sur Kaku, espérons que Kaku n'ait pas de grande blessure'' annonça Chapati

La fumée se dissipa et Jura sentit toujours son poing sur la joue de Kaku. Il déglutit fut choquer avec les yeux élargie sur ce qu'il voyait. Kaku était toujours avec la peau en bois et se tenait debout et n'avait que le front qui saignait, avec le point de Jura toujours sur sa joue qui la compressait complètement. Tous le stade surtout Léon, Ooba, Makarof, Mavis, Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Erza, Elfman et Shelia avaient les yeux élargie et la bouche béant par la force de Kaku

'' IL EST TOUJOURS DEBOUT'' cria Léon avec les yeux complètement terrifier

Jura sanglotait de peur avec les yeux terrifier. Kaku bougea la tête et regarda Jura

'' S'il te plaît retire ta main de ma joue'' dit Kaku avec le poing de Jura sur sa joue. D'un coup Kaku tripla son bras droit de volume qui avait maintenant des brindilles dessus et frappa Jura et il fut pousser par le poing géant de Kaku et fit envoyer contre le mur de l'arène. Par ce coup secs, Jura fut inconscient dans le mur de l'arène.

'' C'est c'est stupéfiant ! le mage sacré à été battue, Jura à donner tous ce qu'il pouvait mais sa na pas suffit contre son adversaire. Kaku Genruyusai est donc le vainqueur de se match et fait gagner 10 points à son équipe'' annonça Chapati complètement chambouler par le spectacle. La foule applaudirent fortement Kaku par le spectacle qu'il a donner au publique. Il se dirigea vers Jura et mit ses mains sur le torse de Jura et une lumière verte jailli de ses mains et Jura reprit connaissance. Jura fut surpris d'être guérie

'' Tu m'as soigner ?'' demanda Jura avec un regard curieux

'' Bien sur ce combat m'a beaucoup plus, et soyons amis d'accord'' dit Kaku en tendant la main à Jura. Jura lui serra la main et Kaku l'aida à se lever

'' C'est avec une bonne réconciliation et avec une poignée de main que nos deux combattant se relève'' annonça Chapati avec joie

'' Hourra, KAKU T'ES LE MEILLEUR'' cria Genius avec joie

'' Bien joué mec'' cria Jin avec un sourire heureux

'' Bien joué mon Koukou'' cria une silhouette obscure de petite taille derrière Jin. Qui avait une voix féminine enfantine et avait l'air d'être heureuse

'' _Ce type, il maîtrise la magie de chasseurs de démons, j'ai vraiment hâte de me mesurez à lui_ '' pensa Grey avec un sourire d'impatience sur son visage

'' Cette guilde est peut être redoutable, mais elle est composé de gars vraiment sympa'' dit Natsu en complimentant les membres de Waidgu Fox

'' Ta raison, c'est quand même une guilde respectant leurs adversaire, et sa c'est un signe de bonté'' dit Lucy avec un sourire

'' Faire preuve de bonté est ce que doit faire un homme, un vrai'' dit Elfman avec un grand sourire et en fronçant les sourcils

'' Deux mages hyper puissant avec des pouvoirs stupéfiant c'est incroyable'' dit Mavis avec un sourire

'' Avec des pouvoirs pareil sa prouve vraiment que cette guilde à le pouvoir d'éliminer 50 guilde sombres en six mois, mais je pense que c'est vraiment une guilde inoffensive, donc elle n'est pas un danger pour Fiore, le conseil pensent vraiment n'importe quoi'' dit Makarof en souriant et en étant furieux contre le conseil

'' Vous avez raison maître et en plus fallait savoir que détruire 50 guildes sombre est une bonne action, pas une mauvaise et c'est vrai que des fois faire de bonnes actions et des fois pour des intentions mal saine mais la c'est différent cette guilde est vraiment sympathique'' dit Levy a son maître

 **(Pendant ce temps en hauteur du stade)**

Jellal et Meldy était terrifier et en état de choc par la puissance de Kaku

'' C'est incroyable, moi je n'ai même pas réussi à battre Jura dans les jeux de l'année dernière'' dit Jellal pendant que Xanders rigolait de joie

'' Sa c'est du Kaku tout cracher'' ria Xanders

 **(Pendant ce temps dans les tribunes du conseil de la magie)**

'' Président Rayleigh, vous pensez pas qu'on devrait agir ?'' demanda Dranbalt membres de Fairy Tail

'' Non attendons encore un peu ! Je veux voir tous les membres de cette guilde révéler leurs pouvoir, pour l'instant je retiens ce Kaku Genruyusai pour être un mage dangereux, quand à Tommy Lightchiwa on la pas entièrement vu à l'œuvre'' dit Rayleigh le président du conseil de la magie avec un regard interrogateur

 **(Pendant ce temps au stade)**

'' Fro pense que pour nous la victoire sera amère cette années'' dit Frosh dans une tristesse

'' Oh se n'ait pas si grave, justement ces jeux deviennent vraiment intéressant, mais en plus je veux me mesurer encore une fois à Gajeel et en plus, je veux me battre contre un des membres de Waidgu Fox, si l'un d'entre eux à cette occasion avant moi, je lui en voudrait pendant un certain temps'' prévenu Rogue avec un sourire

'' Je me demande qui vont s'affronter au troisième combat'' dit Panther Lily

'' Waidgu Fox, se propulse à la 1er place du classement et maintenant passons au troisième combat'' annonça Chapati

 **Waidgu Fox 20 pts**

 **Fairy Tail B 16 pts**

 **Lamia échelle de 8 pts**

 **Blue Pegasus 6 pts**

 **Quatro Cerberus 5 pts**

 **Fairy Tail A 4 pts**

 **Mermaid talon 3 pts**

 **White Birds 2 pts**

 **Sabertooth 1 pts**

* * *

 **Annotations du chapitre suivant :**

 **Natsu: Lucy faut que tu remporte ce combat !**

 **Ren: Non je voulais me mesurer à un adversaire a mon niveau**

 **Kaku: Faites quelle gagne !**

 **Jin: White Birds, vous avez toucher le font vous allez me le payer**

 **Wendy: Jin?**

 **Lucy: Je suis désolée les amis**

 **Dans le prochain chapitres de Fairy Tail Alliance :**

 **Le mauvais coup de White Birds**

* * *

 **A/N : Première scène de combat que j'écris, ce chapitre devait plus se centrer sur Kaku et Jura c'est pour sa que pour le combat Juvia contre Arana j'ai fais quelque lignes de description de combat. Maintenant pour le combat Kaku et Jura, j'étais content d'écrire ce combat, sachant que Jura est parmi les mecs les plus puissants de Fairy Tail. La prochaines fois nous passons au troisième et au dernier combat. Dans le précédent chapitre ont a eu Kagura qui souhaite se mesurer à Tommy et maintenant c'est au tour de Grey de vouloir se mesurer à Kaku. A la prochaine fois ! J'ai poster deux chapitre en un week-end, donc le prochain chapitre sera poster sûrement Mercredi , j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et a la prochaines fois.**


	7. Le mauvais coup de White Birds

**Bonjour et bienvenu pour un septième chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance. C'est parti pour le troisième et dernier combat de se premier jour des grands-jeux inter-magique. Les personnages apparaissant dans cette histoire appartiennent à Hiro Mashima sauf les personnages inventer !**

* * *

Chapitre 7: Le mauvais coup de White Birds

'' Chers spectateur, le troisième combat commence ! D'un côté nous avons Ren Akatsuki de Blue Pegasus sont adversaire sera Orga Nanagia de Sabertooth'' annonça Chapati que les deux adversaire se présentent dans l'arène

'' Allez Ren, gagne ce match'' cria Sherry en encourageant son fiancée

'' _Faut qu'elle évite de se faire remarquer, parce que sa me gène vraiment, mais elle me fait craquer_ '' pensa Ren avec un regard d'agacement avec le visage rouge

'' A ton avis Lector, qui remporteras ce match ?'' demanda Frosh

'' Quel question idiote, Orga va l'écraser, il va enfin nous permettre de remonter dans le classement'' cria Lector avec les froncements de sourcils

'' Pensez vous que Ren remportera le combat'' demanda Eve

'' Contre un membre de Sabertooth, j'en doute un peu, Ren n'aura aucune chance'' répondit Hibiki

'' Prêt ?'' demanda Ren à son adversaire

'' Prêt !'' répondit Orga avec un air sérieux

Ren chargea vers Orga, et ce dernier fait jaillir de la foudre noir de sa main et la balance sur Ren, que ce dernier esquive et ensuite lance un Aerial Fors et Orga fut entourer d'un cyclone qui endommagea toutes la zone

Une fois le cyclone dissiper, Orga se retrouvait avec des blessures mais se releva et lança une sphère de foudre noir sur Ren et ce dernier se retrouva KO directe

'' Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, Ren Akatsuki de Blue Pegasus est KO d'un seul coup, le vainqueur de ce troisième combat et Orga de Sabertooth !'' annonça Chapati, alors que la foule acclame Orga

'' Ouais Orga t'es le meilleur'' cria Lector

'' C'était rapide'' dit Sting avec un air ennuyer

'' Oui Fro pense la même chose'' dit Frosh avec un sourire joyeux

'' RE...Ren à perdu'' dit Sherry en état de choc

'' Avec sa victoire, Sabertooth remonte haut dans le classement''

 **Waidgu Fox 20 pts**

 **Fairy Tail B 16 pts**

 **Sabertooth 11 pts**

 **Lamia Scale 8 pts**

 **Blue Pegasus 6 pts**

 **Quatro Cerberus 5 pts**

 **Fairy Tail A 4 pts**

 **Mermaid Heel 3 pts**

 **White Birds 2 pts**

'' Dernier combat de ce premier jours des jeux, qui opposera Lucy Heartfilia de Fairy Tail A'' annonça Chapati

'' C'est à mon tour !'' dit Lucy avec les poings serrer

'' On compte sur toi Lucy'' dit Natsu

'' Tiens enfin au tour de Lucy de combattre'' dit Yukino avec un sourire

'' Fairy Tail se bat enfin'' dit Kaku

'' Son adversaire sera Giselle Kuro de White Birds'' annonça Chapati

'' Je vais te contaminer sale pute'' dit Giselle avec un sourire démoniaque en se tenant de la façon d'un zombie

'' Lucy sera opposer à White Birds !'' dit Grey avec un regard énervé

'' Cette fille m'a l'air de ce faire passer pour une folle de se tenir comme sa mais elle cache bien son jeu'' dit Elfman en analysant Giselle

'' Si White Birds l'emporte on est mal, on se retrouvera avant dernier du classement'' dit Erza avec un regard sérieux

'' Vas-y Lucy t'a pas intérêt de perdre'' cria Happy de colère en l'encourageant

'' Cette fille est louche, vous trouvez pas ?'' demanda Tommy avec un air interrogateur

'' Il y a plus qu'a voir quelle magie elle utilise, et ouvrez l'œil, White Birds peut bien encore faire un coup fourrée'' prévenu Jin avec un regard sérieux

'' Chers combattante, que la meilleure gagne, commencez !'' annonça Chapati

Les deux adversaire se regardèrent avec un air sérieux, mais Giselle avait un sourire démoniaque en plus

'' _Je ne dois pas perdre, cette guilde s'en est pris à Wendy et à Grey, je me dois de venger mes amis_ '' pensa Lucy avec confiance

'' Je vais te déchiqueter pétasse'' insulta Giselle en ayant toujours un sourire démoniaque

'' _C'est parti_ '' pensa Lucy '' Ouvre toi porte des esprits viens à moi, Taurus'' cria Lucy en faisant apparaître l'esprit du taureau

'' Meuh je vais trancher pour toi ma Lucy'' dit Taurus en chargeant sur Giselle afin de la trancher avec sa hache

'' Zombie Hand'' cria Giselle en transformant ses mains. Elles étaient maintenant de couleur verte avec des griffes acérée. Elle esquiva la hache de Taurus et le touche sur le visage avec ses mains verte et Taurus se sentit mal et sa peaux devient d'un coup toute verte et se transforma en Zombie

'' Taurus !'' cria Lucy en état de choc

'' J'en reviens pas, quelle est cette magie ?'' demanda Roméo

'' J'en sais rien, mais sa doit être une magie extrêmement démoniaque'' commenta Levy

'' C'est de la magie de Zombiefication, une magie oublier, et dangereux. Qui dans un tournoi autorise cette magie ? Il devrait tous arrêter là !'' dit Jin en colère contre les organisateurs de ne pas arrêter ce combat du à la dangerosité de se pouvoir

'' T'inquiète, l'effet de la Zombiefication ne durent que quelque minutes. Mais si j'aurai vraiment voulu le changer pour la vie, je l'aurai fais'' expliqua Giselle avec un sourire démoniaque

'' Luuucyy Meuh'' dit Taurus au ralenti

'' Désolé Taurus, ouvre toi porte des esprits viens à moi Scorpio'' cria Lucy en appelant l'esprit du scorpion '' _Je n'ai pas le choix, je déteste voir des esprits se battre entre eux, mais vu les circonstances je n'ai pas d'autre choix_ '' pensa Lucy avec colère

'' Génial un deuxième esprits à changer en zombie, miam'' dit Giselle en léchant ses lèvres

'' Elle est sérieuse celle-là, mais elle est complètement dingue'' dit Lucy avec un regard sévère et choquer

'' Elle veut me transformer en cette chose, c'est pas cool'' dit Scorpio en regardant Taurus avec un air d'agacement

'' Scorpio, lance ton sable sur elle !'' ordonna Lucy. Scorpio balança son sable sur Giselle l'aveuglant

'' Sale pétasse'' dit Giselle en colère

D'un coup un trou énorme est apparu en dessous d'elle et se fait frapper par Virgo l'esprit de la vierge.

'' Je l'ai infligée une grosse punitions princesse !'' dit Virgo

'' Bien jouer Virgo'' dit Lucy avec enthousiasme

'' Sale blondasse elle m'a eu par surprise'' dit Giselle avec les dents serrer'' Zombie War'' cria t-elle en enfonçant ses mains dans le sol

'' Virgo plonge'' ordonna Lucy

'' Bien princesse'' dit Virgo et s'enfonça dans la terre. Elle courait dans ces tunnels secret et d'un coup elle se fait prendre par surprise par un zombie normaux

'' (rires), je l'ai eu'' dit Giselle avec un sourire démoniaque. Virgo sortit de terre, elle avait maintenant la peaux et marchait lentement. Avec elle est sortie trois autre zombie

'' Virgo non !'' cria Lucy en état de choc avec une colère noir

'' Princesse'' dit Virgo au ralenti

'' Ouvre toi porte des esprits viens à moi Loki'' cria Lucy en appelant l'esprit du lion

'' Je vais la défoncer pour toi Lucy'' dit Loki en serrant sa cravate

'' _un troisième esprit, j'y suis presque, encore un peu de patience_ '' pensa Giselle

'' Elle a transformer Taurus et Virgo en ces créatures, je ne lui pardonnerai pas. Regulus Impact'' cria Loki en chargeant sur Giselle, mais les trois zombies sauta sur Loki et le mordit dans le coup et le transforma à son tour

'' Enfin à trois. Maintenant passons au chose sérieuse'' cria Giselle alors qu'elle fut entourer d'un sceaux magique et Taurus,Virgo et Loki furent aspirer et elle tripla de volume et eut la peaux entièrement verte.

'' Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?'' se demanda Lucy

'' Elle devient un géant'' dit Elfman choquer

'' C'est l'effet d'avoir absorber les trois esprits de Lucy, elle doit sûrement ce nourrir de la Zombiefication de ceux quelle transforme pour pouvoir augmenter sa force'' expliqua Erza

'' Alors sa tant bouche un coin, maintenant je serai sans pitié, je suis à bloque'' dit Giselle avec le corps musclé et ayant triplé de volume. Sur ces mots elle mit un coup de poing dans le sol et sur le choc, elle éjecta Scorpio en l'air et envoya ces trois zombie l'attaquer. Ils lui mirent des coups de pieds et de poing sur son corps. Scorpio fut blesser de partout en tombant sur le sol

'' Désoler Lucy'' dit Scorpio faiblement en retournant dans le monde des esprits

'' Bon pas le choix, je dois à tout pris sortir les autres de cette malade'' dit Lucy en tenant son fouet. Soudain, Giselle se pencha la tête, et fit signe à Lucy de regarder vers les tribunes de Fairy Tail. Lucy regarda avec un air interrogateur, et vit toutes sa guilde l'applaudirent, et fut choquer quand elle vit une main sans peau juste à côté de Asuka

'' Si tu tente quoi que se soit, je n'hésiterai pas à la transformer à vie'' dit Giselle avec un sourire démoniaque

'' Tu es un monstre !'' cria Lucy dans un regard noir de colère

Giselle courra vers Lucy et l'attrapa par la bouche

'' Si tu dis encore un mot je te transforme compris pétasse'' dit Giselle avec un regard démoniaque sans vie

Dans les tribunes de Waidgu Fox, Jin serrait les dents de colère à se qu'il voyait

'' Mais l'arbitre il voit rien ou quoi !'' cria Sam

'' Ben ouais achète des lunettes eh'' cria Ken qui avait une boisson et la lança par terre

'' Taisez vous !, vous voyez se ce que je vois'' dit Tommy en train de regarder vers les tribunes de Fairy Tail. C'est alors que les autres membres virent la main sans peaux à côté de Asuka

'' Elle la torture en ce moment, elle en profite de tabasser son adversaire alors que celle ci et incapable de riposter sachant que si elle le fait, elle mets la vie en danger d'un membre de sa guilde'' expliqua Tommy alors que Lucy se faisait torturer par Giselle

'' Sa c'est impardonnable. White Birds vous paierez sa'' dit Jin avec une lueur de magie jaillissant de lui

'' Ne t'énerve pas, si tu interviens, on sera disqualifier, il faut qu'on puisse faire avantager Lucy sans s'en prendre à la femme zombie de White Birds'' rassura Ken

'' Genius, va là-bas et anéanti moi cette satané main'' ordonna Jin avec un regard sérieux et les dents serrer

'' Compris j'y vole'' dit Genius en volant dans les couloirs du stade et allant vers les tribunes de Fairy Tail

'' Je compte sur toi'' dit Jin avec un sourire

Giselle piétina Lucy, et elle hurlait de douleur

'' LUCY !'' cria Natsu

'' On dirait que quelque chose l'empêche de résister'' dit Yukino avec un regard sérieux

'' Son adversaire est sans pitié et ne donne pas une seconde à Lucy de se relever'' dit Hibiki avec les dents serrée

'' C'est fini pour toi pétasse'' dit Giselle en tenant Lucy par les bras

Genius arriva enfin vers les tribunes de Fairy Tail, il sort de l'entrée et se précipite droit sur la main à coté de Asuka et la coupa en deux en sortant un scalpel géant de son pull. Les membres de Fairy Tail furent choquer de voir Genius trancher une main zombie-fié

'' C'EST BON LUCY TU PEUX TE DÉFENDRE MAINTENANT'' cria Genius à Lucy

Elle mit un coup de pieds à la figure de Giselle et pu se libérer.

'' _Waidgu Fox ! Encore !_ '' pensa le leader de White Birds avec un regard terrifiant et de colère

Jin pendant ce temps fit le signe du pouce à Genius avec un sourire de joie. Et ce dernier lui répondit

'' Mais qui es-tu toi ?'' demanda Makarof avec un regard curieux et surpris

'' Je vous expliquerai plus tard, en attendant encourager votre ami'' dit-il en regardant Lucy contre Giselle avec un sourire

'' Ouvre-toi porte des esprits viens à moi, Sagittarius'' cria Lucy en faisant apparaître l'esprit du sagittaire

'' Dois-je atteindre une cible princesse ?'' demanda Sagittarius en mode garde à vous

'' Tu vois son nombril je veux que tu tire à cette endroit'' ordonna Lucy en pointant son doigt vers le nombril de Giselle. Sagittarius tira une flèche dans le nombril de Giselle et elle se mit à briller, et ébloui tous le stade. Une fois la lumière dissiper, Giselle avait retrouver sa taille normale et Taurus,Virgo et Loki était sortie et revenu à la normale

'' On est enfin sortie de là-dedans'' dit Taurus, alors que le trio se mirent encore une fois en position de combat

'' Merci Sagittarius'' dit Lucy en faisant le faisant retourner au monde des esprits

'' Maintenant à vous de jouez'' ordonna Lucy en pointant du doigt Giselle

'' Bien !'' dit le trio en chargeant sur Giselle

'' Sale pétasse'' insulta Giselle avec une colère noire. Virgo fit apparaître un trou en dessous de Giselle la faisant tomber, Taurus sauta sur elle et la fit valdinguer en l'air

'' A toi de jouer Léo'' dit Taurus. Loki sauta sur les épaules de Taurus et mit un Regulus Impact en plein dans la face de Giselle. Elle fut éjecter contre le mur de l'arène. Elle était coller sur le mur en étant inconsciente.

'' Oh ce fit un match plein de rebondissement, Giselle Kuro n'est plus en état de se battre, Lucy Heartfilia remporte le match haut la main et fait gagner dix points à sont équipe'' annonça Chapati

Tous les membres de Fairy Tail applaudirent Lucy pour sa performance.

'' Oh Lucy je suis fier de toi !'' cria Makarof

'' Lucy'' dit Yukino avec une larme de joie à l'œil

'' LUCY, LUCY, LUCY, LUCY !'' applaudirent Jin,Ken et Sam en se tenant les épaules et en dansant

'' Heureusement que t'était là, mon amis'' dit Arzack à Genius

'' Mais qui est tu ?'' demanda Bisca

'' Je m'appelle Genius, je suis membre de Waidgu Fox, cette petite à failli ce faire transformer en zombie, par cette tricheuse qui déstabilisait Lucy afin d'en faire ce qu'elle voulait'' répondit Genius avec un sourire et en levant ces lunettes

'' Merci petit chaton'' remercie Asuka en serrant fort Genius dans ses bras

'' Arrête tu m'étrangle'' dit Genius étouffer

'' Grâce à cette performance, Fairy Tail A marque 10 points et ce retrouve à la troisième place du classement'' annonça Chapati

 **Waidgu Fox 20 pts**

 **Fairy Tail B 16 pts**

 **Fairy Tail A 14 pts**

 **Sabertooth 11 pts**

 **Lamia Scale 8 pts**

 **Blue Pegasus 6 pts**

 **Quatro Cerberus 5 pts**

 **Mermaid Heel 3 pts**

 **White Birds 2 pts**

'' Cette première journée des jeux est terminer, elle était complètement remplie de surprise, un commentaire monsieur Yajima ?'' demanda Chapati

'' Faut dire qu'aujourd'hui j'ai été impressionné par Waidgu Fox, le combat Kaku et Jura m'a laisser sans voix'' répondit Yajima

'' C'est vrai, ce combat sera sûrement classer parmi les combats les plus sublimes qui est jamais eu lieu dans toutes ces années ou les jeux furent organisé'' commenta Jenny avec un sourire

'' En tous cas, chers spectateur à demain pour le deuxième jour des jeux. Au revoir et a demain'' annonça Chapati

Les spectateurs sortirent du stade et se dirigèrent vers les sorties. Genius retourna vers ses coéquipier après avoir été remercier par les membres de Fairy Tail qui rentraient. Waidgu Fox se dirigèrent vers les sorties, mais Jin devait faire autre chose

'' T'es sûr que tu veux pas qu'on t'accompagne ?'' demanda Ken avec un air inquiet

'' Oh t'en fais pas, rien ne peux arriver, je n'ai plus qu'a la retrouver et je reviens promis'' répondu Jin avec un sourire en allant dans un couloir opposé

'' OH JIN VA VOIR SON AMOUREUX (rires)'' ria Sam. D'un coup sec, Sam se fait éjecter par un coup de poing de Jin rouge de colère avec le visage écarlate

'' Tu faire ta gueule SAM !'' cria Jin en s'en allant énervé.

Il marchait dans le couloir accompagné de Genius. Ils continuèrent et tombent sur une pièce encore allumer et avec la porte entre ouverte. Il sentit l'odeur et reconnut l'odeur de Wendy, ils s'apprêtèrent à entrer, mais Porlyusica sortit de la pièce et remarqua Jin et Genius

'' Qui êtes-vous ?'' demanda-t-elle

'' Je m'appelle Jin et lui c'est Genius, on est venu rendre visite à Wendy'' dit Jin avec une main derrière la tête et avec un sourire

'' Ah tu es le membre d'une autre guilde, Wendy n'a fait presque que de parler de toi, elle était impatiente de te voir, mais à cause de ce qui lui est arriver elle n'a pas pu venir et elle en est complètement triste'' expliqua Porlyusica en baissant la tête

'' Qu'est ce qui lui est arriver ?'' demanda Jin et Genius en élargissant les yeux

'' Un membre de White Birds capable de drainer les réservoirs magiques des autres mages a attaquer elle et Carla'' répondit Porlyusica et fut surprise de la réaction de Jin et Genius

Jin avait un regard noir avec veine qui sortait de son front avec les dents serrer, Genius lui était dans le même état sauf qu'en plus il rajouta un geste de pousser ces lunettes vers le haut

'' Je peux la voir ?'' demanda Jin avec un regard triste maintenant

'' Bien sûr'' répondit Porlyusica avec un sourire et en ouvrant la porte à Jin

'' Tu viens pas Genius ?'' demanda Jin avec un regard interrogateur

'' Non vas-y, moi je reste là'' répondit Genius avec un sourire tendre et les yeux triste

Jin entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte et se retourna pour voir Wendy sur le lit qui apparemment venait de se réveiller avec Carla. Elles baillèrent un coup et en ouvrant les yeux elles virent Jin avec les mains derrière le dos qui se tenait devant la porte

'' Jin ?'' demandèrent les deux surprises de le voir

'' Bonjour vous deux'' dit Jin avec un sourire passionner que Genius entra dans la pièce et se mit comme Jin '' Je croyais que tu voulais rester derrière la porte ?'' continua Jin avec un regard interrogateur

'' Je pouvais pas te laisser débrouiller tout seul'' dit Genius avec un regard agacé

'' Qu'est ce que t'insinue là ?'' demanda Jin avec les joues rouges

* * *

 **Annotations du chapitres suivant :**

 **Levy: Grâce à un membre de Waidgu Fox, on a remonter la pente**

 **Jin: J'étais inquiet pour toi**

 **Wendy: Ta réussi à te qualifier**

 **Xanders : Bon le premier jour c'est bien passer**

 **Ken : Xanders on a une autre demande à te faire**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance :**

 **Guerre déclarer ! Pour Fairy Tail !**

* * *

 **A/N : J'espère que vous avez appréciez le combat Lucy vs Giselle où c'est un des combats que j'attendais avec impatience d'écrire car je trouve la magie de Lucy assez classe, surtout que j'ai certain esprits qui sont dans mes personnages favoris. Et bien sûr au début j'envisageai de faire perdre Lucy mais finalement j'ai réfléchi et j'ai conclu que fallait que Fairy Tail A monte dans les scores car sinon sa allait se passer la même chose que dans le manga et faut aussi retenir que ils sont déjà numéro 1 du royaume donc fallait que je fasse monter les deux équipes haut dans le classement. Et j'espère que la dernière partie de ce chapitre vous aura plu et la suite sera se week-end et attendez vous à se que je sorte beaucoup de chapitre pendant les vacances. J'aurai plus de temps à sortirent d'autre chapitres. En tous cas j'espère que vous profitez bien de ma Fanfiction, je vous dit salut et à la prochaine fois.**


	8. Guerre déclarer! Pour Fairy Tail!

**Bonjour, bienvenu pour un huitième chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance. Les personnages apparaissant dans cette histoire appartiennent à Hiro Mashima sauf les personnages inventer.**

* * *

Chapitre 8: Guerre déclarer! Pour Fairy Tail!

Jin et Genius était dans l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail où se trouvait Wendy et Carla, après être entrer ils s'assirent tous les deux sur les tabourets

'' Alors ta guilde c'est qualifier ?'' demanda Wendy avec enthousiasme

'' Ouais on est arriver les premier à l'épreuve des éliminatoires et pour l'instant au classement on est les premier et les deux équipes de Fairy Tail sont en deuxième et troisième position'' répondit Jin avec un sourire

'' Super, les amis ont réussi à aller très haut dans le classement, donc ta guilde et la mienne sont serrer maintenant'' dit Wendy

'' Et vous, comment sa va?'' demanda Jin avec un regard inquiet

'' Très bien, mais normalement on devrait pouvoir sortir d'ici demain'' annonça Carla

'' Heureux de l'apprendre'' dit Genius avec un sourire

'' Alors ta vraiment déjà récupérer malgré une perte de toute ta magie ?'' demanda Jin avec un regard inquiet

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais mieux, et sa c'est grâce à Porlyusica'' répondit Wendy avec un sourire

'' Non mais faut bien que je m'inquiète pour toi, après tout on est devenu amis, comme tu m'avais dit hier'' dit Jin en rougissant

'' Oui euh merci beaucoup'' dit Wendy avec un sourire et avec un air gênée avec le visage rouge

'' Arrête Jin de la mettre mal à l'aise'' averti Carla avec des froncements de sourcil

'' Ce n'était pas mon intention'' dit Jin avec un geste de bras tendu devant lui avec les mains en l'air. '' En tout cas c'est grâce à Genius si Fairy Tail A à monter dans le classement.'' dit continua-t-il

'' Oui la guilde de White Birds, à essayer de faire du mal à la petite fille de votre guilde'' dit Genius

'' Quelle cruauté, osé s'en prendre à Asuka'' dit Carla avec colère et en fronçant les sourcils

'' D'ailleurs, c'est l'un d'eux qui vous à attaquer, c'est ce que Porlyusica nous à dit'' expliqua Jin

'' Oui, après notre rencontre, nous étions au jardin du palais et c'est là qu'il nous à attaquer'' expliqua Wendy

'' Quelle bande de salauds !, à cause d'eux tu n'a pas pu être là pour regarder tes amis gagner pour ta guilde'' dit Jin avec la tête baisser. D'un coup Wendy se mit à pleurer dans ces draps

'' Mais voyons pourquoi tu pleures ?'' demanda Genius choquer

'' Parce que sa fait deux années de suite que je suis indisponible pour les premiers jours des jeux. L'année dernière c'était pareil et sa recommence cette années (pleure) !'' cria Wendy en sanglots

'' Wendy'' dit Jin en la regardant tristement

'' Je suis vraiment, faible !'' cria t-elle. Jin eu soudain une larme coulant sur sa joue. Ensuite lui est venu une lueur dans l'esprit.

Il sortit un pendentif de sa veste qui était en argent en forme de cœur et avec une croix religieuse derrière ce cœur. En le sortant il l'enfila doucement autour du cou de Wendy. Par son geste, Wendy arrêta de pleurer et fut surprise du geste de Jin.

'' Je te confie sa, j'y tiens de quelqu'un qui m'était cher, pour un temps je te le confie'' expliqua Jin avec un sourire

'' Quoi ?'' demanda Wendy en essuyant ces larmes

'' On fait un marcher, garde se pendentif pendant que moi je défonce la guilde de White Birds'' expliqua Jin avec un sourire heureux

'' Pourquoi ? Tu me propose sa ?'' demanda Wendy avec un air curieux

'' Tu te qualifie comme faible, mais moi je sais que c'est faux. Tu es quelqu'un sûrement de formidable et n'oublie pas tes amis qui doivent toujours compter sur toi n'est ce pas'' dit Jin en s'asseyant sur le lit à coté de Wendy.

'' Oui bien sûr ta raison, mais pourquoi tu ferais sa pour nous et surtout pour moi ?'' demanda Wendy avec un air interrogateur

'' Parce que je vais te révéler un truc. Ma guilde est extrêmement rancunière envers les guildes sombres, car à cause d'une guilde, il y a longtemps, à l'époque je n'avais que 10 ans. On était sur leurs chemin et nous avaient attaquer et on ne pouvait rien faire contre eux, ce qui à coûter la vie à un des membres de notre guilde.'' expliqua Jin avec Wendy et Carla qui écoutait attentivement

'' Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu veux abattre la guilde de White Birds'' conclu Carla

'' Oui et ma guilde est ma seul famille, et en plus je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de me faire des amis en dehors de la guilde, alors qu'on a parcouru le monde. Alors voir une guilde faire des saloperie aux autres sa me fout les boules'' expliqua Jin en fronçant les sourcils

'' Ta parcourus le monde ? Alors toi et ta guilde ne venez pas de Fiore ?'' demanda Wendy

'' Oui et prépare toi je vais te révéler un truc'' répondit Jin avec un sourire. Il se pencha ensuite à l'oreille de Wendy et lui chuchota quelque chose

Par son explication, elle fut choquer et surprise

'' Non ! Ta guilde c'est ?'' demanda Wendy en état de choc

'' Et oui'' répondit Jin doucement avec un sourire et un hochement de la tête

'' J'en reviens pas. Alors ce que disais le conseil c'était que des salades, ils se sont tromper alors.'' dit Wendy un peu furieuse mais heureuse à la fois

'' Alors on fait comme on a dit, tu garde ce pendentif et moi je défonce White Birds, jusqu'à se qu'il soit disqualifier. Faudrait qu'il prépare un coup fourrer pendant les jeux afin qu'on puisse leurs faire tomber le masque, et je t'assure que celui qui vous à blesser, paiera cher'' dit Jin en serrant les poings et en colère contre White Birds

'' Celui qui m'a fait sa, et un grand avec des cornes sur la tête'' dit Wendy en décrivant le membre de White Birds

'' Ouais sa y est je vois qui c'est'' dit Jin en fronçant les sourcils '' Bon je pense que je vais rester à surveillez la chambre pour ce soir, sa te dit Genius ?'' demanda-t-il a son partenaire

'' Je suis avec toi !'' dit Genius en faisant un signe du pouce

'' Normalement, les participants n'ont pas le droit d'être toutes la nuit à l'extérieur de leurs auberge'' prévenu Wendy

'' T'inquiète, je vais m'arranger avec les autres et normalement je pense qu'on a le droit de ne pas rentrer à l'auberge'' dit Jin avec un sourire'' Je vais prévenir les autres membres de ma guilde de la situation et je reviens, Genius, je compte sur toi'' expliqua Jin à son partenaire

'' Pas de problème, elles vont bien être en sécurité avec moi'' répondit Genius en se mettant au garde à vous en sortant un scalpel géant

'' Bon allez Wendy je reviens. Et surtout garde ton sourire, j'aime quand t'es comme sa'' dit Jin en sortant de la pièce. Wendy eu un sourire heureux avec son visage virant au rouge écarlate avec un petit rire

 **(Pendant ce temps, dans un bar de Crocus)**

Dans le bar, les membres de Fairy Tail se saoulait la pense pour leurs victoire au jeux.

'' Allons faisons la fête pour notre victoire ce soir !'' cria Makarof

'' OUAIS'' cria la guilde entière

'' Faut dire que notre équipe n'a failli pas gagner si le membre de Waidgu Fox n'était pas intervenu'' dit Jet avec un sourire

'' Quelle membre de Waidgu Fox ?'' demanda Grey avec un regard curieux

'' C'était un exceed turquoise avec des lunettes, il a trancher une main zombie fier qui voulait faire du mal à Asuka et qui t'empêchait de battre cette fille de White Birds, Lucy'' dit Levy

'' Vraiment ?'' demanda Lucy choquer de la nouvelle

'' On dirait bien que cette guilde est composer de personne avec un cœur pur'' dit Makarof en buvant son verre d'alcool et avec un sourire

'' Ce qui est assez rare quand même. A part certaine il y en a presque jamais, ni même aussi pur que la leur'' répliqua Mirajane

'' Vous savez pas, moi je suis impatient de voir ce qu'ils vont nous réservez demain comme nouvelle surprise cette guilde quand même'' annonça Natsu

'' Sa m'étonne pas de toi Natsu'' dit Happy avec un petit soupir

Grey était assis dans ces pensée en train de ce poser la question'' _Comment ce gars de Waidgu Fox arrive à contrôler sa magie de chasseurs de démons sans que sa magie ne le possède comme se qui a failli m'arriver il y a six mois_ '' pensa Grey avec un regard vraiment interrogateur

'' Au faite, Wendy et Carla ne sont toujours pas rétablie ?'' demanda Lisanna

'' Non, Porlyusica à préférer les faire rester à l'infirmerie'' répondit Cana en hochant la tête

'' Tiens mais où est Erza ?'' demanda Levy

'' Aucune idée, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'on est sortie du stade'' répondit Lucy avec un regard en question en se demandant d'où peut bien se trouver Erza

 **(Pendant ce temps en ville)**

La nuit était tomber, tous le monde était dans leurs maison et les rues étaient vide. Jellal, Meldy, Xanders et les Oracions Seis parcoururent les quartiers sombres de la ville

'' Franchement Xanders, ta guilde est vraiment impressionnante'' complimenta Meldy avec un sourire

'' Oui c'est vrai, en faite dans notre guilde, nos membres on tous une magie particulière, comme Kaku qui est un chasseur de démon des bois et bien lui et moi avons la même magie mais de différent type'' expliqua Xanders en tournant sa tête vers Meldy

'' Comment ça ?'' demanda-t-elle avec un regard surpris

'' Moi, je suis un chasseur de démon de la nuit !'' répondit Xanders avec un sourire fière

'' Ce qui explique les chauves-souris d'hier soir'' répliqua Cobra avec un froncement de sourcils

Soudain, il entendit une personne s'approcher vers eux

'' Quelqu'un viens'' prévenu-t-il. Xanders paniqua et se cacha par la surprise de Meldy qui se demandait ce qu'il faisait

La personne est apparut et fut révéler être Erza dans un pull et pantalon noir

'' Erza ?'' demanda Jellal surpris

'' Salut Jellal, je voulais savoir comment sa allais de ton côté'' répondit Erza avec un sourire et avec les mains sur les hanches. Jellal continua à la regarder avec surprise avec des clignement d'œil

 **(Pendant ce temps à l'auberge de Waidgu Fox)**

Jin était devant la porte de l'auberge et soupira avant d'entrer. Il poussa la porte avec force qu'ils les firent claquer contre les murs. La pièce était de carrelage blanc avec quelque table en bois et pleins de tableaux étaient accrocher sur les murs. Il entra avec les poings serrer et monta un escalier direction les chambres. Il entra et vit Tommy qui était coucher au bords de la fenêtre ouverte et avec ses deux sabres dans leurs fourreau juste à côté de lui. Sam qui était assis sur son lit de même pour Kaku et Ken était déjà en train de roupiller.

'' Tiens, le voilà de retour'' annonça Sam

'' Alors comment elle va ?'' demanda Kaku avec un air curieux avec les bras croisés

'' Elle va bien, normalement elle devrait pouvoir sortir de l'infirmerie demain juste avant la partie combat'' dit Jin avec un sourire et mettant une main sur une de ses hanches

'' Bien'' dit Sam avec un sourire

'' Mais j'ai besoin de vous'' annonça Jin que Sam,Kaku et Tommy le regardèrent avec un regard surpris '' White Birds pose vraiment un problème pour Fairy Tail c'est pour sa que je vous demande d'accepter ma proposition, faut qu'on puisse la mettre hors d'état de nuire sans être disqualifier du tournoi, au moindre faut pas de leurs part, on intervient.'' expliqua Jin en tournant en rond

'' Pourquoi ? C'est pas une guilde sombre pourtant'' demanda Tommy avec les yeux fermer

'' Oui, mais leurs façon de ridiculiser leurs adversaire fait penser qu'il peuvent avoir un esprit démoniaque pour être une guilde sombres. D'ailleurs il s'en prennent qu'a Fairy Tail, sa prouve que c'est une guilde qui doit leurs en vouloir'' expliqua Jin avec les dents serrer

'' Je pense que ta raison, on y a vu de nos propres yeux aujourd'hui, donc je suis partant'' dit Tommy en se levant et en tendant ces deux sabres pendant que Sam et Kaku firent le signe du pouce

'' Très bien, vous venez ? Faut qu'on prévienne Xanders, et après vous irez prévenir les autres, pour leurs expliquez la situation'' expliqua Jin en se dirigeant vers la porte mais s'arrêta quand il entendit Ken ronfler. Une bulle sortait de son nez. Jin s'approcha de Ken avec colère et lui tira l'oreille

'' Ta entendu se que j'ai dis ?'' demanda Jin avec sévère en tirant l'oreille de Ken

'' De quoi ? Ail tu me fais mal'' cria Ken avec quelques larme de douleur sur ses yeux. Jin s'énerva et mis un coup de poing au visage et l'envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la chambre

'' Bon y va, ail ?'' demanda Jin avec le poing qui gémissait de douleur. Ken se releva avec du saignement de nez et de lèvre. Ils sortirent par la fenêtre et sautèrent sur les toits des maison de Crocus

'' Euh j'ai pas tout compris'' répliqua Ken à la traîne derrière avec un regard interrogateur

 **(Pendant ce temps vers Crime Sorcière)**

'' Alors il ne sait rien passer d'anormal à l'extérieur, aujourd'hui ?'' demanda Erza

'' Non à par qu'on a rencontrer quelqu'un qui nous a fait une surprenante révélation'' dit Jellal en pointant du doigt Xanders qui était derrière une poubelle. Il sortit de sa cachette avec un regard gênée

'' C'est qui lui ?'' demanda Erza avec curiosité

'' Je m'appelle Xanders Darksunders, mage espion de Waidgu Fox'' se présenta Xanders en faisant le signe d'enchantement

'' De Waidgu Fox ? Et de quelle révélation ?'' se demanda Erza en regardant Jellal

'' C'est la guilde qui a anéantie 50 guildes sombre en six mois'' répondit Jellal d'une manière bref

'' Alors nos soupçons étaient exacte alors ?'' demanda Erza choquer

'' Franchement je sais pas mais votre nouveau conseil doivent vraiment être des incompétents '' dit Xanders avec un regard agacée

'' Oui, faut dire qu'ils sont arriver au conseil il y a peine un an et'' répondit Erza

'' Oui je sais après que la guilde de Tartaros est été vaincu par vous, oui je sais'' dit Xanders en interrompant Erza

'' Comment le sais-tu ? Normalement vous étiez pas encore à Fiore a cette époque puisque on dit que vous êtes une guilde récente apparu à Fiore il y a seulement quelque mois'' demanda Erza surprise

'' Oui c'est ce qu'on dit, mais pourtant on est à Fiore depuis deux ans et notre guilde à seulement été reconnu seulement il y a trois mois'' expliqua Xanders'' Et en plus pendant votre bataille contre Tartaros, on a vu quelque chose qui à complètement bouleverser les chasseurs de dragon de notre guilde. On a vu des dragons dans le ciel, se qui a vraiment fais bouleverser mes camarades qui n'ont jamais connu leurs parents dragons'' expliqua Xanders

'' Oui ces dragons c'étaient les dragons parents de Natsu,Gajeel et de Wendy et ceux de Sting et Rogue de Sabertooth'' expliqua Erza '' Ils étaient en faites dans leurs corps pour ne pas qu'ils se transforment en dragons un de ses jours'' continua Erza

'' Oh je comprends'' dit Xanders en baissant la tête

'' J'entends quelqu'un arrivez'' dit soudain Cobra

Des lueurs sombres tombent vers eux et Erza fut surpris en les voyant, c'était Jin et les autres qui venait d'atterrir

'' Tiens on t'a enfin trouver Xanders'' dit Jin en respirant d'épuisement

'' Les membres participants de Waidgu Fox !'' dit Erza surprise '' Mais qu'est ce que vous faîte là ?'' demanda t-elle

'' Tiens Erza Scarlett de Fairy Tail, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?'' demanda Tommy

'' Ben je vous retourne la question, alors on a bien cacher le jeu que vous étiez la guilde ayant anéantie 50 guildes sombres en six mois'' dit Erza en souriant avec un air interrogateur

'' Xanders ne me dit pas que tu leurs a tout dit a eux ?'' demanda Jin avec un regard surpris

'' Ben si, c'était la seule solution je n'avais pas le choix et sa fait quoi qu'il le sache ?'' demanda Xanders avec un air agacée et en pliant les bras

Jin soupira un coup et souri '' Non rien, d'ailleurs moi je l'ai révéler à Wendy'' dit Jin

'' Tu connais Wendy ?'' demanda Erza surpris

'' Oui on s'est rencontrer hier, on est devenu amis elle et moi.'' répondit Jin en rougissant rien que de penser à Wendy

'' Elle sait sur quoi ?'' demanda Xanders avec un air curieux

'' Juste qu'on est la guilde que tous le monde pense et un peu sur moi et la guildes, c'est tous'' expliqua Jin en fronçant les sourcils. Il tourna la tête et vu Sam avec des cœurs dans les yeux

'' Oh mon dieu, mais quelles beautés !'' cria Sam en faisant allusion à Meldy,Erza et Angel qui d'ailleurs les firent sursauter et Jellal le regarda avec un froncement des sourcils et les dents serrer. '' Je n'ai jamais vu de telle déesse, s'il vous plaît laisser moi vous prendre dans mes bras, mesdames'' cria Sam en essayant de sauter sur Erza, Meldy et Angel et qui les effrayait

'' SA SUFFIT'' cria Jellal et Jin en frappant Sam au visage le faisant une trace rouge sur le milieu du visage

'' OH LAISSEZ MOI UN PEU'' cria Sam en envoyant valdinguer Jin et Jellal avec un coup de pied

'' Vous avez vu se que je vous disais, Sam est un gros pervers'' prévenu Xanders avec un soupir

Jin se releva avec Jellal et frottèrent un coup leurs vêtement '' Xanders fallait que je te vois'' averti Jin avec un regard neutre

'' Oui vas-y explique moi ?'' demanda Xanders avec Jellal et Erza en attendant de savoir quel est sa demande

'' J'ai une mission à te confier, pendant les jeux, peut-tu surveillez attentivement la guilde de White Birds et les surveillez attentivement'' expliqua Jin

'' Pourquoi ?'' demanda Xanders surpris

'' Parce que je sens que c'est une guilde sombre, pas une vrai guilde officielle'' expliqua Jin

'' T'en ai sur ?'' demanda Xanders surpris

'' Oui, mon flair ne se trompe jamais, rien que de la façon dont il ridiculise leurs adversaire sa me dégoûte'' expliqua Jin en fronçant les sourcils et montrant des dents

'' C'est pas plutôt parce qu'ils ont fait du mal à la guilde de ta chérie ?'' demanda Tommy avec un sourire moqueur

'' GRR ta gueule et sache que sa fait des années qu'on élimine des guildes sombres donc pour White Birds c'est ce qu'on va faire'' dit Jin avec un regard furieux et en rougissant

'' Pourquoi tu veux faire sa pour nous ?'' demanda Erza avec une expression surprise sur son visage

'' Parce que de voir cette guilde ridiculiser les autres sa m'exaspèrent et d'ailleurs ils respectent aucun de leurs membres, en tous cas voici se qu'on fait. Alors écoute bien Xanders, surveille les, et nous, on va prévenir les autres de ce tenir prêts pour passer à la contre-attaque si ils tentent quelque chose. Bien sûr faut pas que les maître s'en aperçoivent. Sinon tu sais.'' expliqua Jin en faisant le signe tête couper en finissant son ''sinon''

'' Oui je comprends, OK je les surveille et je vous laisse prévenir les autres'' dit Xanders en ayant compris au plan

Soudain ils furent surpris par un soupir

'' Jin laisse moi participez au jeu demain, je remporterai l'épreuve et on sera toujours les premiers, mais si on doit ce confronter à White Birds pourquoi ne pas foncer dans le tas ?'' demanda Ken avec une main sur son menton. Les membres de Waidgu Fox eurent un air d'agacement

'' Bon ! Ben c'est l'heure de la claque'' annonça Jin en regardant sa montre. Il attrapa Ken par le col de son tee-shirt et commençait à le frapper. La guilde de Crime Sorcière les regardèrent avec un air choquer et a la fois effrayer

'' Bon vous autres, ce que vous a révélez Xanders et moi doit rester confidentiel, ne le révéler à personne jusqu'à nouvelle ordres, compris ?'' demanda Jin avec un doigt de sa main gauche faisant signe

'' Mais jusqu'à quand ?'' demanda Erza

'' Jusqu'à notre entrer pour défoncer White Birds'' dit Jin en sautant en l'air et commençait a courir sur les toits et fut suivi par Tommy et les autres avec un Ken complètement remplie de bleu à la figure '' _La guerre est déclarer White Birds !, Pour Fairy Tail et pour la guilde_ '' pensa Jin avec un sourire '' Bon allez prévenir les autres, tendit que moi je retourne vers Wendy, compris ?'' demanda t-il à ses camarades

'' Compris !'' crièrent-ils et se dispersèrent dans différents coin de la ville

Jin regarda un coup le ciel dans ses penser et se dirigea vers le stade

 **(Pendant ce temps du coté de Ken)**

Ken sautait sur les toits avec son visage toujours remplit de bleu

'' Putain qu'est ce qu'il a à s'énerver quand faut toujours que je propose une idée, peut être quelle sont toujours mauvaise mes idées ?'' dit-il en parlant tous seul. Sans faire attention il se prit un lampadaire prêt d'une auberge d'une guilde participante. Il tomba sur le sol et soufra le martyr avec une grosse bosse sur la tête. Une des chambres de l'auberge fut éclairer en entendant Ken en train de crier de douleur. '' Sa y est c'est la fin pour moi !'' cria t-il en étends dans l'incapacité de se relever. Soudain une lueur bleu apparut au-dessus de lui et ses blessures disparut en très peu de temps. Ken était sous le choc que ces blessure disparut en un coup, il leva la tête et vit Shelia de Lamia Scale qui tendait ses mains vers lui avec de la magie bleu qui jaillissait de ses mains

'' _Cette fille m'a soigner ?_ '' pensa Ken surpris

'' Sa va ? Tu ne t'ai pas trop fait mal'' demanda Shelia avec un regard inquiet

'' Euh oui, sa va, grâce à toi'' dit Ken en hésitant à répondre

''Mais de rien, mais qu'est ce qui s'est passer ? Demanda-t-elle encore inquiet

'' Oh rien je me suis pris un lampadaire et juste avant je me suis bagarrer avec l'un de mes camarades de guildes'' expliqua Ken avec une rougeur sur le visage en se levant et fit le signe de remerciement '' Merci de m'avoir soigner, tu t'appelle Shelia c'est sa ?'' demanda Ken

'' Oui c'est sa, je fais partie de Lamia Scale et toi t'es de Waidgu Fox ?'' demanda Shelia avec un sourire

'' Oui moi c'est Ken Saijin, bon aller je dois partir, on pourra se voir demain d'ailleurs je prévois de participer à la première épreuve bon aller salut'' dit Ken en saluant Shelia et sauta encore sur les toits des maison. Shelia le regardai partir avec un regard curieux

'' Pourquoi il est dehors à cette heure si'' pensa Shelia en question

 **(Pendant ce temps vers Jin)**

Jin avait enfin atteint le stade et courra dans le couloir afin de rejoindre l'infirmerie et en arrivant, Genius était devant la porte en train d'attendre.

'' Ben Genius, je t'avais dit de la protéger pendant mon absence'' dit Jin d'un air curieux

'' Oui, t'inquiète je viens seulement de sortir, elle s'est finalement endormi avec Carla'' répondit Genius avec un sourire.

Jin ouvrit doucement la porte et vit une Wendy endormi passionnément dans le lit avec Carla qu'était dans le même état juste à côté

'' Elles sont mignonnes, bonne nuit !'' souhaita-t-il doucement en fermant la porte. Il se laissa ensuite tenir par le mur et surveillait la porte avec Genius

'' _Cette situation me rappelle vraiment mes début avec mes camardes de guildes avant de rencontrer, père et mère_ '' pensa Jin avec un sourire et après quelque temps, il ferma les yeux et se fit laisser tomber et s'endort sur le sol avec un Genius à coté complètement surpris

'' Sa c'est du Jin tous cracher'' dit Genius avec un regard agacée. D'un coup Jin se met à ronfler et Genius prit une pince à linge et l'attacha sur le nez de Jin

* * *

 **Annotations du chapitre suivant**

 **Natsu : Le deuxième journée des jeux commence**

 **Jin : Ah je me suis endormi**

 **Gajeel : Drôle d'épreuve !**

 **Lucy : Qui Waidgu Fox va désigner pour participer à l'épreuve**

 **Ken : Je ferai honneur à la guilde !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance:**

 **Cheep Cheep**

* * *

 **A/N : J'espère que ce chapitre se passant entre le premier et deuxième jour des jeux vous aura plus. Maintenant je vais parler de Ken. Ken n'est pas un personnage idiot qui va se faire frapper dans tous les chapitres, de toutes façon dans les mangas n'importe qui peut se faire frapper après tous, juste pour l'humour de l'histoire. Certains doivent se demander qui sont les autres membres de Waidgu Fox et ben vous le saurez dans cinq ou six chapitres plus tard et a se moment dans une de mes notes de fin de chapitre je mettrai en même temps la description des membres de Waidgu Fox. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre charger de relation entre personnage vous aura plus et à la prochaines mise à jours ! Bye !**


	9. Cheep Cheep

**Bienvenu pour le neuvième chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance. Au programmes, la première épreuve du deuxième jour des jeux. Les personnages apparaissant dans cette histoire appartiennent à Hiro Mashima sauf les personnages inventer.**

* * *

Chapitre 9: Cheep Cheep

Le jour se leva, et le stade était déjà en train de se remplir de monde en attendant patiemment le commencement du tournoi. Dans l'infirmerie, Jin était dans un des lits et ouvrit doucement les yeux et sursauta en se demanda qu'est ce qu'il faisait dans un lit. Il se leva en étant toujours dans ces habits qu'il portait la veille.

'' Mais qu'est ce que je fais là ?'' demanda Jin paniqué

'' Tu t'es endormi devant la porte hier soir, alors on t'a installer dans un des lits. D'ailleurs tu ronflait très fort (rire)'' dit Wendy avec un petit rire en étant réveillez. Jin remarqua alors sa pince à linge sur le nez, l'enleva et respira afin de récupérer l'air qu'il a perdu en ayant le nez boucher

'' Les jeux ont commencer ?'' demanda Jin paniqué

'' Non sa commence seulement dans deux heures'' répondit Wendy en souriant

'' Ouf j'ai cru que j'avais déjà fait disqualifier mon équipe'' dit Jin en sautant du lit. '' Bon je vais revenir après la première épreuve'' continua Jin en s'approchant de la porte. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et fut révéler être Porlyusica

'' Oh bonjour Porlyusica'' souhaita Wendy avec un sourire

'' Tiens Jin mais qu'est ce que vous faîte là ?'' demanda Porlyusica avec surprise

'' J'ai surveillez la chambre toutes la nuit. Enfin presque'' répondit Jin en baissant la tête. '' Enfin bref je vous passe le relais, je vais rejoindre ma guilde'' continua Jin en franchissant la porte et couru jusqu'à les tribunes des participants

'' Je pense que ce garçon craque pour toi, ma chère'' dit Porlyusica en souriant à Wendy qui se mit d'un coup à rougir et se cacha sous les draps

 **(Pendant ce temps dans le stade)**

'' Chers spectateurs ont se retrouve aujourd'hui pour ce deuxième jour des grands jeux inter-magiques, aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouvelle invité, Jason du Sorcerer hebdomadaire'' annonça Chapati en saluant les spectateurs

'' Ces jeux vont être cool !'' cria Jason Sorcerer en joie et hystérique

'' Avant de commencer cette journée jetons un coup d'œil au classement'' annonça Chapati

 **Waidgu Fox 20 pts**

 **Fairy Tail B 16 pts**

 **Fairy Tail A 14 pts**

 **Sabertooth 11 pts**

 **Lamia Scale 8 pts**

 **Blue Pegasus 6 pts**

 **Quatro Cerberus 5 pts**

 **Mermaid Heel 3 pts**

 **White Birds 2 pts**

'' Pour l'instant Waidgu Fox et les deux équipes de Fairy Tail sont dans le top 3, je suis impatient de savoir les résultats après l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui'' dit Yajima en souriant

'' D'ailleurs on est tous impatient de quelle surprise vont nous réservez la guilde de Waidgu Fox aujourd'hui'' annonça Chapati

Dans les tribunes de Waidgu Fox, Jin arrivait en courant vers ses camarades et était épuiser d'avoir couru

'' Je suis pas en retard au moins ?'' demanda Jin en soupirant d'épuisement

'' Non ça va, sa viens juste de commencer'' répondit Tommy

'' Ouf, alors vous avez prévenu les autres ?'' demanda Jin en levant la tête

'' Oui ils sont tous au courant !'' répondit Sam

'' Bien, Xanders est là-haut en train de surveillez de son côté, nous on surveille du notre'' averti Jin en plaçant un regard dans le stade

Dans les tribunes de Fairy Tail

'' Alors vous êtes d'accord à se que j'y aille ?'' demanda Natsu avec un regard impatient

'' Oui Natsu, mais fait attention à se que se ne soit pas une épreuve de transport cette fois'' averti Lucy avec un regard neutre

'' Ouais essaie de ne pas nous faire honte comme l'année dernière'' dit Grey avec un air agacée

'' QU'EST CE QUE TA DIT TOI ?'' cria Natsu furieux

'' TA BIEN ENTENDU'' cria Grey dans le même état

Tous les deux commencèrent à se battre, jusqu'à se que Erza leurs mit un coup poing sur le crâne

'' Je vous signale que les jeux on commencez c'est pas le moment de vous chipotez comme des gamins'' averti Erza avec un regard monstrueuse

'' Oui Erza !'' répondit Natsu et Grey en étends effrayer

'' Chers participants désigner votre membres qui représentera votre guilde à l'épreuve Cheep Cheep'' annonça Chapati alors que le nom Cheep Cheep apparaît sur les lacrima visuel

'' Cheep Cheep, drôle de nom pour une épreuve'' se demanda Minerva

'' Je pense que c'est une épreuve où un temps limité sera décider pour finir l'épreuve donc faut quelqu'un de rapide et ayant beaucoup d'esprit'' expliqua Yukino

'' Si ce n'est que sa, alors c'est moi qui va y aller'' annonça Rogue avec un sourire

'' Vas-y Rogue on est avec toi !'' cria Lector

'' Oui Fro aussi'' cria Frosh avec un grand sourire

'' Premier à se proposer, Rogue Cheney de Sabertooth'' annonça Chapati

'' Aller je vais rattraper notre retard, souhaitez moi bonne chance les filles'' dit Risley avec un air fière

'' Pour Mermaid Heel, Risley Law'' annonça Chapati

'' Je pense que c'est à mon tour'' dit Yuka avec un sourire

'' On compte sur toi Yuka !'' cria Toby

'' Ne t'énerve pas'' dit Yuka avec un regard agacée

'' Lamia Scale décide d'envoyer Yuka Suzuki'' annonça Chapati

'' Je suis chaud, je veux bien faire sa pour Warcry'' annonça Bacchus

'' On est tous avec toi ! Wild Four'' crièrent les autres membres de Quatro Cerberus

'' Bacchus représentera Quatro Cerberus'' annonça Chapati

'' Je vais parfumer la foule pour notre guilde'' dit Ichiya en dansant avec des étoiles

'' Maître Ichiya vous êtes le meilleur !'' crièrent les membres de Blue Pegasus

'' Ichiya Vandalei Kotobuki décide de représenter Blue Pegasus''

'' Hidan, on compte sur toi'' dit le leader de White Birds

'' Pas de problème je vais les éclater'' dit Hidan le membre de White Birds qui a une tenue plus fines que les autres membres de sa guilde et avec du noir à lèvres et des ailes sur le dos

'' Pour White Birds, Hidan'' annonça Chapati

'' Ce type me dégoûte avec son sourire crâneur'' dit Elfman en fronçant les sourcils

'' Bon j'y vais ! Je suis chaud bouillant'' dit Natsu en faisant craquer ces poings

'' Les yeux sont braquer sur Fairy Tail A qui envoie Natsu Dragnir'' annonça Chapati

'' Tiens la Salamandre participe, alors dans ce cas je vais me lancer'' dit Gajeel avec un sourire sournois

'' Pour Fairy Tail B, Gajeel Redfox. Reste plus que Waidgu Fox à désigner leurs représentant '' annonça Chapati

'' C'est à nous, alors Ken tu veux toujours y aller ?'' demanda Sam

'' Oui je suis chaud, je vais faire de mon mieux et je ferai tous pour pas que ce membre de White Birds l'emporte'' dit Ken avec un sourire confiant

'' Les regards se braquent sur Waidgu Fox qui envoie Ken Saijin'' annonça Chapati

'' Alors ce qu'il disait hier n'était pas du bluff'' dit Erza surpris

'' Qu'est ce que tu dis Erza ?'' demanda Lucy avec un regard en question

'' Non rien'' répondit Erza en sifflant

'' Mais, mais c'est celui que j'ai vu hier'' dit Shelia avec un air étonner

'' Je me demande quelle magie utilise celui là'' se demanda Makarof

'' Sûrement une magie extrêmement puissante'' répondit Mavis avec un sourire

Les participants se dirigèrent vers le milieu du stade

'' Tiens Bacchus, pourquoi t'es là ?'' demanda Natsu surpris

'' Oh je remplace Warcry, il nous a dit qu'il déclarait forfait juste après avoir constater qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à vous et à Waidgu Fox'' expliqua Bacchus

'' Ben dis donc je pense qu'on a vraiment attirer les craintes'' dit Ken avec un sourire d'agacement

'' Vous ne faîte peur à personne c'est juste que vous êtes trop balèze'' dit Yuka en lançant un regard neutre

'' (rires)'' ria Ken en mettant une main derrière la tête

'' Sans plus tardez c'est parti pour Cheep Cheep'' annonça Chapati

D'un coup les membres participants furent téléporter dans un quartier de la ville où se tenait un bassin artificiel qui allait jusqu'au stade, elle était remplie d'eau et tous tombèrent à l'eau. Derrière eux était une grande ouverte avec une grille géante

'' Expliquons à nos spectateur en quoi consiste Cheep Cheep'' annonça Yajima

'' Nos participants doivent traverser ce parcours en nageant de toutes leurs force jusqu'au stade, la magie n'est pas autorisé et le premier à arriver au stade remportera l'épreuve'' expliqua Chapati

'' Cette épreuve est simple alors'' dit Grey avec un sourire

'' Néanmoins quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans le nom de l'épreuve'' dit Erza avec un regard curieux

Soudain la grille derrière eux s'ouvrit doucement et les participants entendirent une énorme respiration

'' C'est quoi ça ?'' demanda Natsu avec un regard terrifié

'' Mais, les participants devront faire ce parcours avec une grande difficulté c'est d'ailleurs en ce que signifie le nom de l'épreuve, ils devront échapper à un poisson aspirateur géant'' annonça Chapati

La grille fut lever complètement et révéla un poisson rouge et orange avec des nageoires violet et une grande lèvres rose. Les participants furent terrifié de la taille de la chose

'' UN POISSON !'' cria Happy avec des étoiles au yeux et de la bave qui sortait de sa bouche

'' IL...IL EST ÉNORME'' cria Yuka avec un regard terrifié

'' Ne vous inquiétez pas, si l'un des participants se fait aspirer par le poisson, nous le sortirons du ventre du poisson à la fin de l'épreuve. Chers participants, bonne course !'' annonça Chapati

Les participants commencèrent à nager du mieux qu'ils pouvaient et pour un poisson de cette taille, il nageait bien assez vite

'' Les participants se donne à fonds pour échapper au poisson mais on dirait que Ichiya de Blue Pegasus est à la traîne'' annonça Chapati

'' Je sentais que Ichiya ne pourrait pas survivre à cette épreuve'' dit Hibiki avec un air agacée

'' Il peut être fort mais avec son physique un peu enveloppée il ne feras pas long feu'' dit Ren

'' Arrêter de perdre espoirs, faut l'encourager aller monsieur Ichiya !'' cria Eve assez fort

'' (essoufflement) je ne survivrai pas à l'odeur de parfum de ce monstre BEAUUUXXXXXX'' cria Ichiya alors que son mot fétiche se raisonna dans le ventre du poisson après avoir été aspirer

'' Oh quel dommage Ichiya de Blue Pegasus a été aspirer par le poisson en premier'' annonça Chapati tandis que Eve était pâle et bouche bée

'' Tu disais'' dit Ren à son ami choquer

Les participants nageait toujours aussi rapidement qu'ils pouvaient

'' Merde, si on pouvait utiliser notre magie ce gros poisson ne serait plus un problème !'' cria Natsu en nageant de toute ces forces

Le poisson géant respira d'un coup et essayait d'aspirer les mages. Yuka et Bacchus furent aspirer à la déception de leurs guildes. Les autres membres nageait toujours, mais soudain Hidan de White Birds bougea ses petits ailes et accéléra plus vite dépassant tous le monde

'' Mais c'est de la triche'' dit Gajeel avec les dents serrer et en nageant toujours

'' Eh tricheur reviens !'' ordonna Natsu en nageant de plus en plus vite afin de le rattraper

'' Désoler mais il a dit, la magie n'est pas autoriser, là ce n'est pas de la magie'' dit Hidan avec un sourire moqueur

Soudain Ken s'énerva en serrant les dents et d'un coup des veines ressortais de ces bras et nageait de plus en plus vite

'' Comment fait-il sa ?'' demanda Rogue en état de chocs

'' Il n'utilise aucune magie pourtant'' dit Risley dans le même état

'' Ce type à alors une force physique décupler alors?'' se demanda Macao en état de choc

'' Certainement, je ne vois pas d'autre explication'' répondit Mavis

'' Ken doit être chauds, il vient de sortir sa force animale cacher en lui'' dit Kaku avec un sourire

'' Ce membre de White Birds à du l'énerver, et a décider de sortir la force sauvagesque de la goule'' dit Jin avec un sourire

Ken rattrapait Hidan, une fois côte à côte, Hidan lui mit un coup de pieds en planant toujours sur ces ailes, mais Ken le poussa une nouvelle fois et alors que Hidan allait essayait d'en remettre un à Ken, Natsu surgit de derrière eux et sauta sur Hidan le faisant couler dans l'eau et Natsu passe devant lui. Hidan restait sous l'eau assommer ce faisant dépasser par tous le monde. Le poisson finit par aspirer Hidan sous la déception du leader de White Birds

'' WAIDGU FOX, FAIRY TAIL !'' cria-t-il dans une colère noir que sa voix se fit entendre dans les tribunes de Waidgu Fox qui d'ailleurs se mirent à rire de sa crise de nerfs

Natsu essayait de rattraper Ken mais ce dernier allait de plus en plus vite. Natsu souffla et ragea de colère et allait de plus en plus vite, à l'arrière Gajeel et Rogue se foncèrent l'un dans l'autre pour obtenir la troisième place

Soudain le poisson en eut marre de ne pas rattraper les participants et d'un coup il nagea de plus en plus vite. À une vitesse où les participants ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec lui

'' On dirait que le poisson appétissant est énervé'' dit Happy avec l'eau à la bouche

'' Ta vu la vitesse à laquelle il nage, Gajeel et Natsu n'ont aucune chance d'arriver à temps'' dit Panther Lily avec un regard grimaçant

Le poisson rattrapa Risley et l'avala. Ensuite il rattrapa Gajeel et Rogue et les avala les deux en même temps

'' MERDE'' crièrent Gajeel et Rogue avec des regards effrayer en sautant dans la gueule du poisson

Ken et Natsu continuaient toujours à nager de toutes leurs force et l'arriver fut aperçu. Le poisson avançait de plus en plus vite. Ken était presque vers les escaliers au bout du parcours avec un Natsu à cheval derrière lui

'' Tu ne gagneras pas !'' cria Natsu en colère

Ken tourna la tête en regardant Natsu et lui fit un hochement positif de la tête, il accéléra et monta sur les escalier et couru jusqu'à l'arriver et là franchit d'une façon simple, alors que Natsu s'est fait attraper par le poisson et fut aspirer

'' C'EST PAS VRAI !'' cria Natsu en tombant dans la gueule du poisson

'' Ken Saijin remporte l'épreuve haut la main !'' cria Chapati et la foule l'applaudis. '' Bon maintenant nous allons sortir les autres participants du ventre du poisson'' annonça Chapati

Soudain Ken sauta sur le poisson qui fut suspendus tête en bas par une grue magique et lui mit un coup de poing dans son ventre et il recracha tous les participants

'' Pff enfin sortie'' dit Yuka en soupirant

'' Bah c'est gluant'' dit Risley remplie de salive

'' Sa va ?'' demanda Ken en s'approchant de Natsu

'' Bien mais je crois que je pourrai plus me regarder en face'' dit Gajeel

'' Fairy Tail A est seconde elle remporte 8 points, L'équipe B et Sabertooth sont à égalité à la troisième place ils remportent 6 points chacun, Mermaid Heel se retrouve en quatrième position 4 points en plus, White Birds en cinquième position 3 points, Lamia Scale et Quatro Cerberus remporte 2 points quand à Blue Pegasus, il remporte seulement 1 points ce qui fait que Waidgu Fox est toujours finalement en tête du classement'' annonça Chapati alors que le classement s'affiche

 **Waidgu Fox 30 pts**

 **Fairy Tail A 22 pts**

 **Fairy Tail B 22 pts**

 **Sabertooth 17 pts**

 **Lamia Scale 10 pts**

 **Mermaid Heel 7 pts**

 **Quatro Cerberus 7 pts**

 **Blue Pegasus 7 pts**

 **White Birds 5 pts**

'' J'en reviens pas les deux équipes de Fairy Tail sont à égalité en deuxième position et Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus et Quatro Cerberus qui sont à égalité en cinquième position'' annonça Yajima en état de choc

'' Alors là c'est COOL'' cria Jason Sorcerer

'' Maintenant passons à la partie épreuve éliminatoire de se deuxième jour des jeux'' annonça Chapati

'' Bien jouer Ken !'' cria Jin avec ses mains qui applaudit alors que Ken saute dans leurs tribunes

'' J'ai assurer quand même ?'' demanda Ken avec un regard curieux

'' Oui c'était parfait, ta fait rager le chef de White Birds et tu nous a fait gagner des points, c'est parfait mec'' dit Jin avec un sourire '' Bon je vais voir si Wendy va bien'' dit Jin en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie

Jin courait dans les couloirs avec un sourire et arriva devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Il l'ouvrit doucement avec un sourire '' Devine qui c'est qu'est revenu'' dit-il doucement mais eu le souffle couper en voyant Porlyusica, Genius et Carla sur le sol inconsciente. La pièce était en ruine et la fenêtre de l'infirmerie fut ouverte. Jin paniqua et se dirigea vers Genius et le secoua en espérant le réveillez

'' GENIUS ! GENIUS !'' cria-t-il en le secouant

'' Jin'' dit Genius en ouvrant doucement les yeux

'' Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?'' demanda Jin en fronçant les sourcils dans un état de panique général

'' C'est (tousse) White Birds qui nous a attaquer, ils ont emmener Wendy avec eux'' dit Genius faiblement en gémissant de douleur

Jin eut un regard sombre et terrifiant en montrant des crocs et avec les poings serrer

'' SALOPARD !'' cria Jin en dégainant sa lance de fer et se mit a sentir les environs et repéra l'odeur de Wendy et le mena de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Il traversa la fenêtre avec colère et escaladèrent les murs du stade en essayant de rattraper les ravisseurs.

* * *

 **Annotations du chapitre suivants :**

 **Jin : Je ne vous laisserez pas faire de mal à Wendy**

 **Lucy : Mais où est Wendy ?**

 **Elfman : Mon combat commence bientôt je dois le remporter**

 **Genius : Dépêche-toi Jin tu n'a pas beaucoup de temps si on découvre que tu n'est pas là, on sera disqualifier**

 **Carla : Tu as jusqu'à la de l'épreuve éliminatoire pour revenir**

 **Dans le prochain chapitres de Fairy Tail Alliance :**

 **10 minutes chrono !**

* * *

 **A/N J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, l'épreuve était basique mais assez sympa, que voulait dire Jin par la force sauvagesque d'une goules, la réponse sera révéler dans deux chapitre plus tard. Certains se posent la question au niveau de la classification des points en cas d'égalité et ben :**

 **Si il y a égalité, la place juste en dessous gagnera le nombre de points de la place inférieur**

 **exemple pour cette épreuve : Deux sont à égalité en troisième position, la troisième place remporte 6 points, celui juste en dessous se retrouve à la quatrième position mais gagne 4 points seulement car c'est le nombre de points qu'on donne à la cinquième position, en cas de aucune égalité la quatrième position attribut 5 points, donc pour conclure plus simplement**

 **Simple : Égalité :**

 **3e + 6 pts 3e +6 pts**

 **4e + 5 pts 3e +6 pts**

 **5e + 4 pts 4e + 4 pts**

 **En tous cas j'espère vous avoir tous bien éclairer et à la prochaines fois pour un autre chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance!**


	10. 10 minutes chrono!

**Bienvenu on se retrouve pour le dixième chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance. Sa fait neuf chapitres de sortie pour ma fanfiction.**

 **Si la fanfiction était une histoire édité la couverture du Tome 1 serait : L'équipe A en premier plan avec de gauche à droite (Elfman,Grey,Wendy,Natsu,Lucy et Erza), Mavis et Jellal en second plan et de gauches à droites les membres de Waidgu Fox (Kaku,Ken,Jin,Tommy et Sam) en arrière plan.**

 **Voilà c'est comme sa que j'imaginerai la couverture du Tome 1 de Fairy Tail Alliance. Les personnages apparaissant dans cette histoire appartiennent à Hiro Mashima sauf les personnages inventer. Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Chapitre 10: 10 minutes chrono !

Jin continuait d'escalader le stade en essayant toujours de retrouver la trace des ravisseurs. Il arriva au sommet des tribunes du stade et renifla encore un coup pour les repérer

'' _Leurs odeurs est très faible mais je peux encore les retrouver_ '' pensa Jin en reniflant toujours les environnements '' Sa y est je les ai repérer'' continua Jin en se dirigeant vers leurs direction

'' Chers participant de Cheep Cheep revenez dans le stade, l'épreuve éliminatoire va commencez'' demanda Chapati au participant avec Jin qui a tout entendu

'' Merde je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je dois revenir avant la partie combat'' dit Jin stresser en accélérant la cadence

 **( A l'infirmerie)**

Genius essayait de réveiller Carla et Porlyusica en les secouant. Il entendit les paroles de Chapati dans le stade et se rendit compte que Jin n'avait pas beaucoup de temps

'' Jin j'espère que tu rattrapera les ravisseurs et sauvez Wendy car tu n'a pas beaucoup de temps'' pensa Genius avec un regard interrogateur. Soudain il entendit quelqu'un gémir prêt de lui, Carla se réveillait en ouvrant doucement les yeux et en gémissant de douleur

'' W...Wendy où elle est ?'' cria Carla paniqué '' QU'EST CE QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT, OÙ L'AVEZ VOUS EMMENER ?'' cria Carla en tapant Genius sur le visage

'' MAIS ENFIN CE N'EST PAS MOI, CE SONT LES MEMBRES DE WHITE BIRDS'' cria Genius en essayant de faire arrêter Carla de le frapper. En entendant sa elle arrêta de le frapper est elle tira un regard sévère

'' Ouais et qui est allez la sauver génie'' demanda Carla en ayant les bras croiser

'' T'inquiète, Jin est aller la sauver et il la ramènera je te le promets'' dit Genius en la rassurant

'' Finalement t'es pas aussi crétin que je pensais'' dit Carla avec un regard sévère et en même temps curieuse

'' Mais il faut qu'il se dépêche parce que quand l'épreuve éliminatoires sera terminer, il faudra qu'il reviennent vite dans les tribunes sinon il fera disqualifier la guilde des jeux si il n'est pas présent et imagine qu'il est appeler pour la partie combat et qu'on découvre qu'il est absent'' expliqua Genius avec panique

'' C'est vrai sa ! Si il reviens pas a temps. Jin je compte su toi pour ramener Wendy'' dit Carla avec un regard inquiet

 **( Dans le stade)**

Les participants de Cheep Cheep s'avancèrent vers le roi pour qu'il explique les règles de l'épreuve éliminatoire qui allait se dérouler tout de suite

'' Chers concurrent, nous pouvons commencer cette épreuve non d'une citrouille'' annonça le roi

'' Mais que fais Jin ?, pourquoi il reviens pas pour encourager Ken à l'épreuve éliminatoire ?'' se demanda Tommy

'' Il a sûrement du lui arriver quelque chose'' proposa Kaku avec un regard inquiet

'' Je suis sûr qu'il se débrouillera très bien'' rassura Tommy

'' Chers spectateurs passons maintenant à l'épreuve Storm Chasers, le but est simple'' annonça Chapati

Soudain, un nuage aux yeux noir magiques est apparut dans le stade et les participants avait un petit pot de fleur dans les mains, la fleur n'était qu'un petit bourgeon

'' Voici le principe de Storm Chasers, les concurrent doivent poursuivre se nuage magique et arroser la fleur afin de lui donner une grande quantité d'eau, ce nuage bouge est rapide alors il faudra faire preuve de rapidité chers concurrent c'est parti !'' annonça Chapati

'' Mais cette épreuve est simple mais je ne vois pas trop comment ils vont faire pour désigner le gagnant si il faut juste faire que d'arroser la plante'' se demanda Rogue

'' Sa on le saura seulement à la fin de l'épreuve'' dit Natsu avec un sourire démoniaque

Le nuage commençait à se déplacer et les concurrent commençais à y courir après en tendant la fleur pour l'arroser en même temps, mais le nuage se déplaçait dans tous les sens

'' Putain tu peux pas rester en place saleté de nuage'' cria Natsu de rage en trébuchant par terre

 **( Pendant ce temps en hauteur du stade)**

'' Cette épreuve est bizarre'' commenta Jellal avec un regard en question. Meldy remarquait que Xanders avait un regard de curiosité en visant les tribunes de Waidgu Fox

'' Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?'' demanda Meldy avec un regard inquiet

'' Je regarde les autres et je me rends compte que Jin est absent, normalement il doit être là car si il est pas là au commencement du premier combat qui se déroulera après sa risque de poser problème pour l'équipe'' expliqua Xanders en fronçant les sourcils

'' Tu crois qu'il lui est arriver quelque chose ?'' lui demanda Meldy avec un air interrogateur. En regardant au sommet du stade ils virent Jin courir après des hommes en blanc avec une silhouette bleu dans le dos de l'un d'eux

'' Vous voyez ce que je vois'' fit remarquer Jellal

'' C'est Jin !, attendez ici, je vais l'aider'' dit Xanders avec les dents serrer. Sur ces mots, il tira sa cape et s'enveloppa avec et soudain il se transforma en nuage de fumée violette et se dirigea vers Jin

 **( Pendant ce temps vers Jin)**

Jin courait toujours après les ravisseurs. Il accéléra à fonds la caisse et il commençait à faiblir un peu mais pensait à son devoir avant tous et fut sa force de continuer

'' Rendez moi Wendy ou il y aura pas de bobo !'' cria Jin avec les dents serrer

'' Je l'ai pas bien trouver convaincante ta menace'' commenta Xanders en apparaissant devant les ravisseurs

'' Oh c'est bon ! C'est pas le moment'' dit Jin avec un air agacée

'' Pourquoi il enlève une gamine ?'' se demanda Xanders avec une main sur son menton

'' Elle fait partie de Fairy Tail, et c'est mon amis, faut qu'on la sauve ta compris Xanders ?'' demanda Jin à son camarade avec un froncement des sourcils

'' OK pas de problème'' répondit Xanders en se laissant aller

 **(Dans le stade)**

Les participants courait toujours après le nuage, Ken avait décupler sa force et suivait le nuage sans le quitter d'une semelle de la façon que ferait un animal poursuivant sa proie en fuite.

'' C'est pas vrai, comment arrive-t-il a ne pas perdre de vue se nuage ?'' se posa Natsu avec un regard déterminé et choqué

'' Incroyable, Ken Saijin arrive à ne pas lâcher le nuage d'une semelles'' annonça Chapati

'' Je me demande comment il fait ?'' demanda Yajima

'' Vous avez remarquer, toutes ses veines qui ressortent de son bras ?'' demanda Wakaba au autres

'' Oui, c'est sûrement du au décuplement de sa force physique, mais là on dirait que ce type se prends pour un animal'' répondit Levy avec un air curieux

Ken ne lâchait jamais le nuage et le membre de White Birds essayait à chaque fois de l'arrêter mais se dernier se faisait toujours feintez jusqu'à presque casser le vase de sa fleur

'' GRR il m'énerve se type'' grogna Hidan furieux et dégoûte '' Ken Saijin tu perd rien pour attendre'' continua-t-il en serrant les poings dans le sol de l'arène

Ken continuait de courser le nuage et feintait tous le monde, avec cette technique qu'il enchaînait, à la fin de l'épreuve personne n'aura sa fleur remplie d'eau à force. Soudain Natsu charge sur Ken et le fit tomber et pu courir à la cadence en suivant le nuage. Ken se releva et poursuivi Natsu dans un regard déterminer

 **( Pendant ce temps vers Jin et Xanders)**

Jin et Xanders dégageaient de grandes auras magiques redoutable faisant trembler la zone autour d'eux. Celle de Xanders était violette et sombre, quand à celle de Jin elle était multicolore et lumineuse

'' Lâchez-là et vous repartirez sans trop de dégâts'' prévenu Jin avec les dents serrer

'' Jamais, notre chef nous à demandez de la tuer'' répondit l'un des ravisseurs. Ces paroles énerva vite Jin qui avait les poings serrer et les veines qui ressortais du front

'' VOUS AVEZ PAS INTERET CAR C'EST MOI QUI VOUS TUERAIT AVANT'' cria Jin en chargeant et en frappant le ravisseur d'un coup poing et ce coup fut tellement puissant que la chemise du ravisseur fut déchirer révélant une marque sur son bras

'' Mais qu'est ce que ?'' dit Jin complètement choquer par la marque de guilde qu'il voyait

 **(Dans l'infirmerie)**

Porlyusica se réveilla, pendant que Genius et Carla rangeait l'infirmerie qui avait été mit en désordre par les ravisseurs.

'' Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?'' demanda Porlyusica faiblement

'' Ah Porlyusica vous êtes réveillez, eh bien des ravisseurs ont kidnapper Wendy mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Jin et allez la récupérer'' rassura Genius à la guérisseuse

'' Oui mais faut qu'il se grouille car l'épreuve éliminatoire va bientôt être terminer et la partie combat va bientôt commencez'' averti Carla avec un air inquiet

 **( De retour vers Jin et Xanders)**

'' Je rêve où cette marque est celle de Raven Tail'' dit Jellal en ayant rejoins Jin et Xanders

''Mais alors sa veut dire que White Birds était de mèche avec eux depuis le début, mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont derrière la tête'' dit Jin en train de réfléchir avec les froncement de sourcils

'' En tous cas, si on essaie d'y prouver tout de suite personne ne nous croira et en plus le conseil nous observe, donc faut encore suivre notre plan à la lettre'' expliqua Xanders en portant par la culotte le deuxième ravisseurs de Raven Tail et Wendy sous son bras droit

'' Ouais on a pas le choix et en plus Ken à affaire à l'un d'eux en ce moment pour l'épreuve éliminatoire mais si pendant les combats on doit se battre contre l'un d'eux et ben je vous garantie qu'il paiera cher'' dit Jin en serrant les poings et en fronçant les sourcils

'' Au fait Jin tu devrais pas revenir dans les tribunes de ta guildes car là je remarque que l'épreuve éliminatoire sera bientôt terminer'' prévenu Jellal

'' Oh putain si j'arrive pas à temps, il se pourrait que je sois appeler pour la partie combat !'' cria Jin en se rendant compte de la situation. Il prit Wendy du bras de Xanders et la tenu comme une princesse '' Bon j'y vais'' continua-t-il en allant vers l'infirmerie

'' OK'' répondit Xanders en souriant

 **( Dans le stade)**

Natsu et Ken se poussait pour arroser la plante et soudain ils entendirent un gong sonner

'' Fin de l'épreuve, chers participant mettez vous en ronds autour de moi et déposez votre plan près de vous'' expliqua le roi qui avait un gong dans les mains

'' Chers spectateur nous allons enfin savoir quelle équipe va recevoir 5 points et qui ne participera pas à la partie combat de cette journée'' annonça Chapati

'' _Merde qu'est ce que tu fais Jin ?_ '' pensa Tommy avec un regard interrogatif

Les participant se mirent en ronds autour du roi et posèrent leurs plante par terre

'' C'est parti découvrons qui a remporter l'épreuve'' annonça en levant les bras en l'air

Chaque plante commençais à pousser, celle de Risley était toujours en état bourgeon mais avait grossi d'un trait, celle de Bacchus était un peu plus grand avec toujours un bourgeon, celle de Ichiya était a peu près pareil, celle de Hidan avait le bourgeon ouvert, Quand à celle de Gajeel et Rogue elle était assez grande avec le bourgeons ouvert et une bouche était apparut, celle de Yuka avait le bout un peu plus gros, celle de Natsu était à peu près de la taille maximum avec la bouche de la plante qu'était bien grande, et bien sûr celle de Ken était au maximum et elle bougeait

'' Ken Saijin de Waidgu Fox remporte l'épreuve de Storm Chasers'' annonça Chapati. La foule applaudi à la performance de Ken pendant l'épreuve qu'avait pas lâcher le nuage d'une seule semelle quand même

'' Si tout les membres de Waidgu Fox sont comme Tommy, Kaku et ce Ken alors je pense que nous n'avons aucune chance'' commenta Hibiki avec un regard effrayer

'' Il en reste deux ou ont a pas encore vu à l'œuvre'' fit remarquer Ren

'' Bon quelqu'un ne peut pas aller chercher Ichiya vous voyez qu'il est crever'' fit remarquer Eve à ses coéquipier qui montrait Ichiya en sueur et qui allait presque s'écrouler par terre

Dans les tribunes de Lamia Scale tous regardait Yuka qu'était épuiser et en sueur

'' T'aurai du y aller Toby, Yuka ne peut pas supporter deux épreuves en utilisant la force physique'' dit Jura avec un regard déçu de façon comique

'' Fallait me désigner avant !'' cria Toby

Shelia était en train de regarder Ken avec large sourire dans un état rêveuse

'' Quelle puissance, il est incroyable'' murmura-t-elle doucement avec tendresse

'' C'est bientôt l'heure de la partie combat de cette deuxième journée des jeux, nous allons décider du déroulements des combats, Mermaid Heel bien sûr ne participera pas car elle était derrière à Storm Chasers et gagne 5 points au classement'' annonça Chapati

 **Waidgu Fox 30 pts**

 **Fairy Tail A 22 pts**

 **Fairy Tail B 22 pts**

 **Sabertooth 17 pts**

 **Mermaid Heel 12 pts**

 **Lamia Scale 10 pts**

 **Quatro Cerberus 7 pts**

 **Blue Pegasus 7 pts**

 **White Birds 5 pts**

Les membres de Fairy Tail sont partie pour rendre visite à Wendy et Carla avant de commencer la partie combat. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie, ils croisèrent Jin dans le couloir avec une Wendy toujours inconsciente dans ses bras

'' Qui es-tu toi ?'' demanda Lucy avec un froncement de sourcils

'' Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Wendy toi KYA'' cria Natsu en fonçant sur Jin prêt à lui mettre un coup de poing mais Jin se poussa à peine et esquive le poing de Natsu et le fait trébucher par terre

'' Arrête Natsu, ce n'est pas un ennemi, mais je te pose la question, que fais tu avec Wendy ?'' demanda Erza en faisant semblant de ne pas connaître Jin

'' Elle était prête à se faire enlever par des membres de White Birds, mais elle est en forme ne vous inquiétez pas'' rassura Jin avec un sourire en ne révélant pas l'info que Raven Tail est aussi derrière tous sa

'' C'est vrai, mais c'est sympa sa, merci vieux'' dit Grey en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de Jin

'' Mais, je te reconnais toi, t'es le membres de Waidgu Fox qui m'a serrer la main hier avant la première épreuve'' dit Natsu surpris en reconnaissant Jin

'' Oui je m'appelle Jin Slasherdash, mon ami Genius vous a d'ailleurs aidez hier, en même temps vous le méritiez, les membres de White Birds sont que des crapules'' dit Jin avec un sourire large

'' Alors c'était vrai, un exceed à sauvez Asuka de l'affreuse Giselle de White Birds et qui me l'avait d'ailleurs prévenu'' se souvenu Lucy avec un sourire

'' D'ailleurs c'était moi qui l'avait remarquer et c'est moi qui lui avait demander de s'en débarrasser'' expliqua Jin avec fierté

'' Franchement t'es un type bien toi ,tu sais, sa c'est un vrai homme'' dit Elfman avec un sourire

Soudain Jin sentit gémir Wendy et elle ouvrit ces yeux bruns doucement

'' Jin ?, mais qu'est ce que je fais là'' demanda Wendy doucement en état de choc avec les joue rouges

'' Tu as failli te faire enlever par des membres de White Birds, ta vraiment eu chauds'' expliqua Jin avec un sourire gêné

'' En tous cas merci beaucoup Jin, tu m'a sauver !'' remercia Wendy en posant sa tête sur le torse de Jin avec un sourire large. Ce qui le fait rougir

'' Vous trouvez pas qu'ils vont bien ensemble'' fit remarquer Grey avec un sourire

'' ON EST PAS ENSEMBLE !'' crièrent Jin et Wendy avec une rougeur sur leurs visage et avec colère

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie et en voyant Wendy, Carla sauta sur Wendy et l'étreignit fermement et ensuite elle sauta sur Jin et l'étreignit

'' Merci Jin de l'avoir sauvez !''

'' De rien j'ai juste rendu service'' répondit-il avec joie en posant Wendy sur un des lits de l'infirmerie

'' En tous cas sa fait deux fois que vous rendez service à notre guilde quand même'' répliqua Lucy avec confiance

'' Mais non pas la peine de me remercier après tout nous ont fait sa car voir des guildes se comporter comme ça avec les autres sa m'exaspère'' expliqua Jin avec un regard d'aversion

'' Je comprends, sa s'est vu tout de suite que vous étiez des mages ayant un bon cœur'' répondit Lucy avec un sourire

'' Nous, ah bon je pensais pas à se point là quand même, mes maîtres n'ont fait que nous apprendre la politesse'' répondit Jin surpris

'' En tous cas vous êtes de vrai hommes, les gars'' répliqua Elfman avec confiance

'' Je ne suis qu'un gamin'' répondit Jin avec agacement

'' Bon on doit y aller, les combats vont bientôt commencer, au fait Jin ta guilde à remporter l'épreuve éliminatoire'' dit Grey en souriant et en sortant de l'infirmerie

'' Sa m'étonne pas que Ken est gagner'' répondit Genius avec respect

'' Bon alors on se retrouve après ?'' demanda Natsu en sortant de la pièce

'' Bien sûr !'' répondit Jin avec joie en tournant la tête vers Natsu

Les membres de Fairy Tail sortirent de l'infirmerie. Wendy se levait de son lit, elle avait l'air en forme

'' Ben tu veux déjà sortir ?'' demanda Jin avec curiosité et surpris

'' Bien sûr je suis en pleine forme'' répondit Wendy avec un sourire

'' Content de l'apprendre'' dit Genius avec joie

'' OK prends le temps de te préparer, de toute façon je sens que je vais pas être appeler tous de suite à la partie combat'' expliqua Jin avec un sourire confiant

'' Je souhaite te voir à l'œuvre aujourd'hui Jin, je suis impatiente de voir ta magie de chasseurs de dragon de la voie lactée'' dit Wendy avec impatience

'' Ben je t'assure que si tu me voyais à l'œuvre tu n'en reviendrai pas, tu serais choquer'' dit Jin avec un sourire sournois

'' Tu me fais peur Jin'' prévenu Wendy morte de peur

'' Oh désolé !'' dit Jin avec embarras

'' T'avise pas de l'effrayer encore une fois Jin'' prévenu Carla en se transformant en humaine et en pointant ces griffes sur le coup de Jin

'' Depuis quand tu peux te transformer en humain toi ?'' demanda Genius en état de chocs

'' Depuis un an, je l'utilise seulement quand il le faut, mais c'est devenu une habitude pour moi'' répondit Carla avec étonnement

 **(Pendant ce temps dehors)**

'' Et c'est parti pour la partie combat de cette deuxième journée des jeux'' annonça Chapati

'' Je suis impatient de voir les combats qui vont ce dérouler aujourd'hui'' annonça Yajima

'' C'est clair sa peut être cool'' cria Jason Sorcerer

'' Hidan ! Tu fais honte, on s'est fait encore avoir par Waidgu Fox, j'espère que le combat qu'on va disputer en vaudra le coup, je veux me venger de Waidgu Fox et de Fairy Tail'' cria le leader de White Birds en disputant Hidan

'' Bien Oïchi'' répondit Hidan en s'inclinant devant lui

Dans les tribunes de Waidgu Fox, Genius vola pour prévenir les autres de la situation

'' Tiens Genius, où est Jin ?'' demanda Ken inquiet

'' Des membres de White Birds avaient enlever Wendy, mais heureusement il est arriver à tant pour la sauver'' répondit Genius avec un sourire large de joie

'' Oh Jin a agit comme un prince'' dit Sam en mettant ses mains sur sa poitrine pleins de joie dans les yeux

'' Fait en pas tous un plat Sam'' dit Tommy avec un regard ennuyé

'' Fais gaffe à se que tu dis'' répondit Sam énerver envers Tommy

'' Ils sont vraiment cruel, faut vite qu'ils se manifeste car on ne veut plus qu'ils refasse du mal à Fairy Tail'' dit Kaku ennuyé que White Birds ne soit toujours pas disqualifier des jeux

 **(Pendant ce temps en hauteur du stade)**

'' Bon ouvrez l'œil, si Raven Tail est derrière tous sa alors faut surveillez les alentours et White Birds en même temps, heureusement j'ai envoyer des chauves-souris dans le stade, j'ai une connexion visuel avec elles donc je peux tous voir en même temps'' expliqua Xanders avec un regard sérieux

'' Incroyable'' dit Meldy impressionner

'' Oui c'est dingue hein ?'' demanda Xanders avec fierté

'' Ta pas d'ordre à nous donner toi'' commenta Racer avec un regard furieux

'' EH ! Si t'obéis à Jellal toi alors tu dois aussi m'écouter'' prévenu Xanders en fixant du regard les Oracions Seis

 **( Dans le stade)**

'' Le premier combat d'aujourd'hui opposera Toby Olota de Lamia Scale'' annonça Chapati

'' (hurlement de chien)'' hurla Toby à quatre patte avec les dents serrer

'' À Elfman Strauss de Fairy Tail A'' annonça Chapati

'' Yeah c'est à mon tour'' dit Elfman déterminer

'' Bon courage Elfman on est avec toi !'' cria Lisanna dans les tribunes

Les deux combattants se placèrent au milieu du terrain et se mirent en garde

'' Chers combattant que le combat commence'' annonça Chapati

* * *

 **Annotations du chapitre suivants:**

 **Sam: OH JE SUIS AU PARADIS**

 **Mavis: J'avais prévu cette événement**

 **Mirajane: Franchement c'est gênant**

 **Jin: Tu es ravissante**

 **Wendy: Toi aussi, t'es chic comme ça et sa te va bien**

 **Lisanna: Mais il est accro se pauvre garçon**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance :**

 **Concours de mannequin**

* * *

 **A/N J'espère que se chapitre vous aura plus, pour un chapitre n'ayant pas beaucoup d'action, de nombreuse scène ont du vous plaire, également le sauvetage de Jin, et bien sûr Raven Tail est de retour je n'en dis pas plus. Les autres membres de Fairy Tail ont enfin faits la connaissance de Jin. Et c'est la première fois que je fais apparaître la forme humaine de Carla car je l'avais complètement oublier, et c'est ce que certains ont du se demander. Et je vous laisse devinez la signification de la réaction de Shelia envers Ken après l'épreuve de Storm Chasers. Prochain chapitres vous aurez d'autres scènes de relations entre personnages en tous cas à la prochaine fois pour le prochain chapitre. A plus tard !**


	11. Concours de mannequin

**Bienvenu pour ce onzième chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance, aujourd'hui au programme, deux combat et beaucoup de relation entre personnage. Les personnages apparaissant dans cette histoire appartiennent à Hiro Mashima sauf les perso inventer !**

* * *

Chapitre 11: Concours de mannequin

Toby chargea sur Elfman avec ces griffes paralysant. Avec sa taille Elfman n'avait pas d'autre choix que de sortir sa forme Lizardman pour se protéger des griffes de Toby.

Toby enchaînait les coup de griffes sur Elfman, mais a force il finit épuiser et souffla un coup

'' GR j'arrive même pas à l'effleurer et il ma vider'' dit Toby avec les dents serrer et épuiser

'' Désoler pour toi le chien mais, ma forme Lizardman ne peux avoir des égratignure avec des petits coups de rien du tout'' dit Elfman avec un sourire

'' C'est pas juste, c'est une façon de lâcheté ce que tu fais !'' Toby chargea sur Elfman complètement en colère

'' Lâcheté, désoler mais moi je suis un homme pas un lâche !'' cria Elfman en se mettant dans sa forme Tigre Garou

Ils rentrèrent en collision tous les deux et commencèrent à se lacérer de coups. Toby finit par sauter en l'air et mis un coup de pieds à la figure de Elfman le faisant tomber en arrière, et ensuite il ressorti ces griffes et allait le lui planter mais Elfman transforma son bras en roche et les griffes de Toby se brisèrent, il les rentra et les ressortis comme neuf.

Elfman transforma son bras en épée noir et chargea sur Toby mais il l'esquiva, il lacera ces griffes sur l'épée noir afin de les aiguiser, mais Elfman se transforma en Tigre Garou a tant pour pouvoir esquiver l'attaque de Toby ensuite il transforma son bras en ours pour frapper Toby mais se dernier sauta et Elfman l'attrapa par le bras

'' Lâche-moi !'' ordonna Toby furieux

'' Dans tes rêves'' dit Elfman avec un sourire démoniaque, sur ces mots il balança Toby en l'air et sortit son bars ours et frappa Toby l'envoyant contre le mur

Toby était évanouie dans le mur et tomba comme une plume sur le sol

'' Pff c'était facile, même pas une goûte de sueur est apparu sur mon corps d'homme'' commenta Elfman avec un regard fier

'' Toby Olota n'est plus en état de se battre, Elfman Strauss remporte le combat'' annonça Chapati. La foule l'applaudi haut et fort et c'était surtout dans les tribunes de Fairy Tail que le bruit était terriblement bruyant

'' Bien jouer Elfman !, ta assurer'' applaudi Mirajane avec un large sourire

 **Fairy Tail A 32 pts**

 **Waidgu Fox 30 pts**

 **Fairy Tail B 22 pts**

 **Sabertooth 17 pts**

 **Mermaid talon 12 pts**

 **Lamia échelle de 10 pts**

 **Quatro Cerberus 7 pts**

 **Blue Pegasus 7 pts**

 **White Birds 5 pts**

 **( Pendant ce temps à l'infirmerie)**

Jin attendait derrière la porte que Wendy finisse de se préparer.

'' _Tiens j'entends que le premier combat est terminer_ '' pensa Jin avec un regard de curiosité

Wendy était à la salle de bain, elle avait pris une douche rapidement afin de se sentir mieux. Elle est sortit de la salle de bain et franchit la porte de l'infirmerie

Jin se leva de la porte afin de la laisser sortir

'' T'était pas obliger de m'attendre tu sais'' dit Wendy en étant désoler de l'avoir fait attendre

'' Après ce qui est arriver ? Pas question !'' répondit Jin avec un sourire large et avec un air surpris à cause de la question de la petite chasseuse de dragon. Il là regarda et remarquait quelle était belle dans sa nouvelle tenue. Elle était vêtue d'un haut rouge, d'une mini-jupe noir, collants bleu-noir et ces cheveux était en ses deux couettes habituelle.

'' Tu es ravissante comme ça'' complimenta Jin avec un grand sourire qui la fit d'ailleurs rougir

'' M...Merci'' répondit-elle gênée avec le visage écarlate en se cachant dans ces cheveux

'' Arrête de te rincer l'œil toi !'' cria Carla en gueulant sur Jin

'' Aller je vais vers mes coéquipier ont se reverra plus tard'' dit-il en partant vers la direction opposé de Wendy complètement chambouler par le hurlement de Carla

'' (rire) arrête de le mettre mal à l'aise Carla !'' dit Wendy gênée et un peu furieuse envers sa meilleur amie

Ils rejoignirent leurs coéquipier de guilde et Wendy pouvait enfin récupérer sa place aux jeux

 **( Dans le stade)**

'' Bien jouer Elfman, tu t'es bien battue'' complimenta Erza avec un sourire

'' Oui mais maintenant je peux rendre ma place à Wendy, je suis crever moi'' répondit Elfman au compliment d'Erza avec un air d'épuisement et en partant rejoindre les autres dans les tribunes, mais s'arrêta en voyant Wendy arriver

'' Alors Wendy t'es guéri ?'' demanda Elfman avec un sourire

'' Oui en pleine forme, je peux reprendre ta place maintenant, merci de m'avoir remplacer Elfman'' répondit Wendy en souriant

'' De rien, bon allez à plus les gars'' dit Elfman en partant rejoindre les autres dans les tribunes

Dans les tribunes de Waidgu Fox ce fut le tour de Jin de revenir

'' Jin ?, mais qu'est ce que tu foutais ?'' demanda Sam avec un air interrogateur

'' Désolé j'ai eu un petit contre-temps, désoler Ken de n'avoir pas vu ta performance à l'épreuve des éliminatoires'' s'excusa Jin en baissant la tête

'' C'est pas grave !'' répondit Ken avec un sourire

'' Passons au deuxième combat de cette deuxième journée des grands jeux inter-magique, d'un coté représentante de l'équipe B de Fairy Tail, Mirajane Strauss, face à elle le joker de Blue Pegasus, Jenny Realight'' annonça Chapati

'' Me voilà les gars'' dit Elfman en rejoignant les autres dans les tribunes

'' Elfman ! Si t'es là alors Wendy va mieux ?'' demanda Lisanna surprise de voir son frère

'' Oui elle se sent mieux'' répondit Elfman avec un sourire

'' T'arrive pis le poil à temps pour le combat entre ex-mannequin'' averti Levy

'' Carla ? Alors sa veut dire que tu es guéri ?'' demanda Panther Lily en état de choc de voir revenir son ami exceed

'' Carla !'' cria Happy heureux de la revoir

'' Oui, merci et Wendy aussi elle va mieux'' répondit Carla en croisant les bras

'' AH CARLA QU'EST CE QUE JE SUIS CONTENT DE TE VOIR'' cria Happy avec les yeux en pleure et sauta sur elle, mais l'esquive avec un air agacée

'' Ta finit oui, concentre-toi sur le match il a déjà commencer'' dit-elle avec Happy qui s'est écraser au sol

Dans les tribunes de Waidgu Fox, Jin réfléchissait au plan de White Birds et le rapport entre Raven Tail

'' _Sa ne sert à rien de me faire un scandant fou, pour rien, je vais gagner ce tournoi et encourager mes amis et c'est ce que je vais faire_ '' pensa Jin inquiet mais se ressaisie et souffla un coup pour pouvoir avoir assez d'air pour encourager ses amis '' Bonne chance, madame Mirajane. AH MAIS QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE SA'' cria-t-il en état de choc à se qu'il voyait

'' Est que c'est ce que je crois ?'' demanda Happy tête dans le sol. Lily lui répondit avec un simple hochement de tête avec une Carla complètement choquer

'' (rire pervers)'' ria Sam avec les yeux en cœurs et du sang qui coulait du nez

'' Du calme Sam, ne va pas me faire faire une attaque'' prévenu Genius

Mirajane était en bikini orange couchez sur le sol avec des petits tâche de rouge sur les joues

'' Est ce que je vous plaît comme sa ?'' demanda Mirajane en souriant

La foule applaudit tous en état de choc avec des cœurs dans les yeux. Jenny était vêtue d'un bikini bleu et avec des points blanc

'' Alors ?'' demanda t-elle dans une position sexy

'' Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fabrique , c'est n'importe quoi'' crièrent Natsu et Grey en état de chocs

'' C'est franchement consternant'' dit Carla avec un air agacée

Sam avait toujours du sang qui coulait de plus en plus de son nez

'' OH QUEL BEAUTE !'' cria Sam avec toujours les yeux en cœurs et en remuant son derrière

'' Calme-toi Sam !'' cria Jin en cachant les yeux de Sam

Mirajane et Jenny enfilèrent beaucoup de bikini en exauçant le désir de tous le public surtout pour Sam

'' Elle avait déjà fait sa l'année dernière, il aurait du interdire sa, c'est n'importe quoi'' dit Wendy rouge au joue et complètement bouleversé par le spectacle

'' Peut être je sais pas'' hésita à répondre Lucy

'' J'aurai pas devinez qu'on ferait appelle à notre remplaçante dès le début de la deuxième journée'' dit Hibiki les bras croisée

'' C'est comme çà que veut tu, Ichiya n'est pas en état de se battre'' répondit Ren en fermant les yeux

'' L'épreuve de force la lessiver, il lui faudra un certains temps pour s'en remettre'' dit Eve en fermant les yeux

'' T'es toujours impressionnante'' complimenta Jenny à Mirajane

'' Merci, sa fait longtemps que je n'avais pas poser'' répondit Mirajane avec un large sourire

'' C'est un véritable duel de pose qui se déroule sur le terrain, le jury de cette épreuve est composer de moi même Chapati Lola, de Jason reporter du Sorcerer ainsi que de monsieur Yajima '' annonça Chapati

'' C'est une très lourde responsabilité que nous portons'' répondit Yajima

'' En effet choisir entre deux canon c'est cool'' cria Jason de joie

'' A quoi ressemblera leurs prochains bikini'' se demanda Chapati

Soudain Risley,Beth et Arana Web de Mermaid Heel entrèrent dans l'arène vêtue de bikini faisant encore plus saigner du nez Sam

'' AIL la situation se complique mesdames et messieurs, Mermaid Heel à fait éruption dans l'arène, heureusement pour nos yeux aujourd'hui que Risley et en mode minceur'' annonça Chapati

'' Vous vous fourvoyez, l'essentielle dans se monde c'est l'amour, tous le reste n'a aucune importance, vous pensez que c'est avec vos pose dénudée que vous allez combler le cœur des hommes vous avez tous faut c'est dans l'amour de son prochain'' dit Sherry en surgissant dans l'arène avec Shelia

'' C'est maintenant au tour de Sherry et de Shelia de Lamia Scale de se joindre à la compétition'' annonça Chapati

'' Ouah elle sont toutes à tomber par terre'' complimenta Levy

'' Vous pensez pas qu'on d'autre à faire que de les admirer ?'' demanda Mavis en souriant

'' Ne dites pas que vous vouliez qu'on y aille aussi ?'' demanda Lisanna choquer

'' Je peux pas j'ai pas emmener mon maillot de toutes façon'' répondit Levy

'' Vous en faites j'en ai ramener pour toutes'' dit Mavis en faisant apparaître des maillots et alla cette fois vers ceux qui participe

'' Vous pensez pas rester les bras croisé, venez on va s'amuser'' dit Mavis en planant vers eux

'' Pourquoi ?'' demanda Lucy en état de choc

'' En même tant les supportrice des autres guildes sont entrer dans le terrain, donc on peut pas rester sans réaction'' répondit Erza avec un sourire confiant

'' Enfin personne n'est aussi belle que Juvia la mage de l'eau'' dit Juvia en bikini bleu

'' Sans blague, tu vas pas participer à se trucs ?'' demanda Gajeel en colère

'' Bien sûr que si c'est dans ce genre de situation qu'une femme doit combattre'' répondit Juvia confiant

'' GR qu'est ce qu'elle peut être pénible'' grogna Luxus

Toutes les filles des autre guildes était en bikini sur le stade. Sam bien sûr n'en pouvait presque plus de sauter dans l'arène et de peloter les seins de ses jeunes femmes, mais se faisait retenir par Jin et Ken ainsi que de Genius

'' C'est terrible, la situation nous dépasse complètement, mais comme le publique semble en redemander, nous avons pris la décision de ne pas interrompre le match en cours'' annonça Chapati

'' C'est ce qui nous semblait le plus sage pour éviter qu'une émeute venant du publique se produisent sa aurait été une catastrophe'' répondit Yajima

'' C'est dingue décidément ces jeux sont vraiment cool !'' cria Jason

'' Mais sa reste une compétition entre Mirajane et Jenny, et que seule leurs prestation seront compter dans cette épreuve'' annonça Chapati

'' Alors nous on sert à quoi, si c'est sa je peux m'arrêter moi'' dit Levy agacé

'' On s'en fout de ne pas être noté c'est pas grave, le principal c'est de s'amuser'' répondit Mavis posé sur le sol

'' Passons au thème suivant les maillots de bains scolaire'' annonça Chapati

Les filles se retrouvèrent alors dans des maillots de scolaire bleu en cuire

'' Cette compète deviens de plus en plus mal saine, c'est n'importe quoi'' dit Levy agacée

'' Sur Wendy, sa me choque pas, elle le porte avec naturel'' dit Lisanna en examinant Wendy

'' Garde tes remarques pour toi'' insulta Wendy complètement gênée et angoisser

Jin était rouge à la vu de son amis et pensait à des choses mal saine dans la tête mais se rattrapa en se mettant une gifle sur la joue

'' Mais à quoi je pense moi c'est n'importe quoi !'' cria Jin en caressant sa joue rouge de douleur avec ses camarades qui le regardait ensuite avec un air en question

'' Le thèmes suivants est bikini et bas auto-fixant'' annonça Chapati

'' Je me sentais, moins gênée quand j'étais seulement en bikini'' dit Lucy gênée

'' On enchaîne avec, les filles à lunettes'' annonça Chapati

'' Pour moi sa change rien, j'en porte tous les jours'' dit Lucky

'' Les oreilles de chat !'' cria Chapati

Toutes les filles portait des bikini avec des oreilles de félins

'' À quoi sa rime que moi je mette sa !'' dit Carla avec un air agacée

'' Sol Dage !'' annonça Chapati, que les filles enfilèrent des vêtements de dominatrice

'' Sa aussi messieurs sa fait partie de l'amour'' dit Sherry en magnant un fouet

'' T'en fais peut-être un peu trop'' prévenu Shelia

Sam n'en pouvais plus de ses sensations

'' BIKINI, BIKINI, BIKINI PARTOUT PARTOUT AHHHHHHH''' cria Sam avec des cœurs au yeux énormes et une marre de sang gigantesque gicla de son nez attirant l'attention de tous le monde

'' Mais qu'est ce que ? une marre de sang jaillit des tribunes de Waidgu Fox, mais que se passe-t-il'' annonça Chapati choquer

Soudain Sam arrête de saigner du nez sauta dans l'arène et courut vers les meufs en bikini avec les yeux remplis de cœur

'' C'est Sam Armsyal de Waidgu Fox qui a fait jaillir cette marre de sang ?'' se demanda Chapati

'' Ben dis donc il est accro se pauvre garçon'' dit Yajima choquer

'' OH MES BEAUTEES DANS MES BRAS !'' cria Sam avec la bouche en cul de poule faisant effrayer toutes les filles dans l'arène. Soudain Jin et Ken arrive devant lui

'' SA SUFFIT !'' crièrent-ils en frappant Sam l'envoyant contre le mur de l'arène et ce dernier tomba dans les pommes avec les yeux toujours en cœur

'' Pff qu'est ce qu'il est désespérant'' dit Tommy en mettant une main sur son visage complètement agacée de la stupidité de Sam

'' Ouais tu l'as dit'' répondit Kaku dans le même état

'' Nous continuons avec le thème, robe de marier, mes demoiselles veuillez enfiler vos robes, et choisissez votre cavalier'' dit Chapati

Les filles enfilèrent leurs robes de marier tandis que les mecs enfilèrent des smoking blanc

'' Vous m'escorter alors c'était pas prévu, c'est aimable à vous'' dit Mirajane avec un sourire large à son maître en smoking

'' Pas du tout, c'est normal sa fait partie de mon travail de gérer les événements inattendu'' répondit Makarof

'' Puisque je t'ai sous la main tu seras mon cavalier'' dit Jenny avec Hibiki à coté d'elle

'' Méfie-toi de se qui peut arriver des histoires d'amour ont commencer comme sa'' répondit Hibiki prévenant

Pendant ce temps Jet et Droy ce battait pour avoir Levy comme cavalière mais voulait plus que se soit Gajeel son cavalier, ce dernier était sur le sol tête sur une main

'' Ben Gajeel, tu te trouve pas une partenaire ?'' demanda Lily qui tenait la main à Asuka

'' Sûrement pas hors de question que je participe a tous ce cirque je préfère encore faire une sieste '' répondit Gajeel agacé

'' Pourquoi vous vous cachez vous venez pas'' demanda Roméo au autre membre masculin de la guilde qui se cachait derrière les chaises de leurs tribunes

'' Non on préfère pas'' répondit Macao

'' On passerait un sale quart d'heure si nos femmes nous voyait'' répondit Wakaba

'' Je suis flatter que tu m'es pris comme partenaire, je suis le cavalier parfait pour toi'' dit Happy complètement joyeux avec Carla à côté de lui

'' Oui en fin je t'ai pris toi parce que tu étais le seul exceed disponible'' répondit Carla

Léon courait dans tous les sens avec une Juvia dans les bras et à lui faire des compliments. D'un coup Grey frappe Léon et lui retira Juvia de ses pattes. Elle commença à se monter un film et sauta sur Grey.

D'un autre coin c'était Ren et Sherry qui ce tenait l'un à l'autre et Ren était gênée des compliments chaleureux de Sherry

'' Et moi qui sera mon cavalier ?'' demanda Lucy en regardant autour d'elle, soudain Loki fait ouvrit sa porte et pris Lucy dans ses bras.

'' Je suis là, pour toi je serai toujours. Marrions nous ici'' dit Loki se qui fait agacée Lucy

'' Jin !'' cria Wendy en se dirigeant vers lui avec une belle robe de marier

'' Hein ? Ouah t'es splendide dans cette robe'' complimenta Jin en rougissant

'' T'es pas mal non plus'' répondit Wendy qui rougissait avec un petit rire

'' Hein ? Je rêve quand est ce que j'ai mis sa moi ?'' se demanda Jin qui était maintenant dans un beau smoking blanc '' Mais j'avoue que sa me va pas mal'' continua Jin avec un sourire

'' (rire)'' ria Wendy

'' Eh Ken qu'est ce que t'en dit ?'' demanda Jin a son ami mais il n'était plus à côté de lui, il le vit en train de causer à Shelia

'' T'es franchement belle tu sais'' complimenta Ken à Shelia

'' Merci mais à toi sa te vas franchement bien'' répondit-elle en s'approchant vers lui, se qui le fait rougir

'' Regarde moi ces deux tourtereau, ils sont mignon tu trouve pas'' demanda Wendy avec un sourire large et heureuse pour son ami Shelia

'' Ouais'' répondit Jin en rougissant toujours

'' En tous cas, je vois que vous entendez bien les deux amoureux'' dit Mirajane en apparaissant derrière Jin et Wendy

'' MIRA !'' crièrent les deux avec le visage écarlate et gênée

'' Stop le concours de robe est fini mais le combat se poursuit avec de nouveau maillot de bain'' annonça Chapati

'' Parfait c'est le moment que j'attendais pour faire mon entrer'' dit une voix féminine inconnu qui avait l'air assez vieille

'' Mais qui se tient en haut de cette colonne ?'' se demanda Chapati

'' Je suis le maître de Lamia Scale je suis l'incroyable Ooba Baba, je vais vous montrer ce que c'est le charme féminin'' cria-t-elle en sautant de la colonne et quand elle atterrit sur le sol elle enleva sa cape rouge révélant un maillot de bain rouge et se dandina ensuite dans tous les sens. Tous le monde fut blanc pâle et choquer par ce qu'ils étaient tous en train de voir. Même Sam qui était réveiller était pâle à se qu'il voyait. Le moral fut remis à zéro dans toute l'arène

'' On peut dire que l'intervention, d'Ooba Baba nous a tous fait l'effet d'une douche froide, même chez les supportrice ont a perdu toute ardeurs et ont se dirige vers les tribunes'' annonça Chapati déprimer

'' Pas cool'' dit Jason Sorcerer déprimer

Tous sortirent du stade complètement déprimer, même Sam qu'était en train de chialer parce qu'il a vu

'' (pleure) je viens de voir l'enfer'' dit Sam en pleurant

'' Nous aussi'' répondirent tous le monde dans l'arène

Le combat Mirajane et Jenny continue

'' La récréation est finie les choses sérieuse vont enfin commencer'' dit Jenny

'' C'est dommage quand même, on s'amusait bien tous ensemble'' répondit Mirajane avec un large sourire

'' Attention, le dernier thème sera les tenues de combat'' annonça Chapati

Jenny se transforma et était maintenant en armure violet rose, foncé et de couleur blanche

'' Voilà ma tenue de combat, tu peux faire mieux ?'' demanda Jenny avec un air de fierté

'' Tu verra à mon tour de me transformer'' dit Mirajane en s'entourant d'une lueur rouge autour d'elle et se transforma en sa forme Sytrix de sa magie Satan Soul. Elle chargea sur Jenny et l'abattu en un coup

'' Mirajane remporte le combat avec une belle démonstration de force'' annonça Chapati que la foule l'acclame en délire

'' _Elle est forte_ '' pensa Ken avec un sourire content

'' Bien jouer Mirajane, j'étais sur que tu allais gagner'' cria Elfman haut et fort

'' Sa m'étonne pas quelle est gagner'' répondit Levy

'' Fairy Tail B marque 10 points'' annonça Chapati

 **Fairy Tail A 32 pts**

 **Fairy Tail B 32 pts**

 **Waidgu Fox 30 pts**

 **Sabertooth 17 pts**

 **Mermaid talon 12 pts**

 **Lamia échelle de 10 pts**

 **Quatro Cerberus 7 pts**

 **Blue Pegasus 7 pts**

 **White Birds 5 pts**

'' Sans plus tarder passons au troisième combat de cette deuxième journée des grands jeux inter-magique'' annonça Chapati

* * *

 **Annotation du chapitre suivant**

 **Wendy: Zut c'est pas aujourd'hui que je verrai Jin combattre**

 **Shelia: Pourquoi il riposte pas**

 **Jin: Ne te laisse pas faire !**

 **Mirajane: Son pouvoirs est pareil que le mien**

 **Xanders: Dans le passer il a fait 2 morts en utilisant ce pouvoir**

 **Kaku: Il a réussi, il le contrôle enfin**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance :**

 **Goule vs Diablotin **

* * *

**A/N Je tiens à dire que j'ai vraiment aimer écrire se chapitre, il était bourrer de relations entre personnage. Surtout j'ai adoré écrire les scènes hilarantes de Sam, et surtout celle où Jin est le cavalier de Wendy. Je suppose que vous mourez d'impatience d'attendre le prochain chapitre, car rien qu'au nom, vous êtes presser de savoir de qui il s'agit. A plus et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.**


	12. Goule vs Diablotin

**Bienvenu pour le douzième chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance, au programme le troisième et dernier combat de cette deuxième journée des grands jeux. Les personnages apparaissant dans cette histoire appartiennent à Hiro Mashima sauf les personnages inventer.**

* * *

Chapitre 12: Goule vs Diablotin

'' Le troisième combat de cette deuxième journée des grands jeux inter-magique opposera Yukino Agria de Sabertooth contre Nobarly de Quatro Cerberus'' annonça Chapati

'' Se sera facile pour Yukino'' dit Lucy avec un sourire

Le combat commença et Yukino fit apparaître Libra l'esprit de la constellation de la balance, il utilisa son pouvoir de graviter sur lui et elle fait apparaître Pisces l'esprit de la constellation des poissons afin de l'attaquer. Nobarly est envoyer dans les airs et retomba inconscient sur le sol au choc de sa guilde

'' D'un coup sec, Yukino Agria de Sabertooth remporte le match et fait marquer dix points à son équipe'' annonça Chapati

'' Bien jouer Yukino'' applaudi Frosh

 **Fairy Tail A 32 pts**

 **Fairy Tail B 32 pts**

 **Waidgu Fox 30 pts**

 **Sabertooth 27 pts**

 **Mermaid Heel 12 pts**

 **Lamia Scale 10 pts**

 **Quatro Cerberus 7 pts**

 **Blue Pegasus 7 pts**

 **White Birds 5 pts**

'' Elle a eu juste de la chance de tomber sur un adversaire inférieur à son niveau'' répondit Lector avec un air agacée

'' Donc là sa veut dire que c'est à White Birds et à Waidgu Fox de s'affronter'' demanda Minerva

'' Voyons voir quelle surprise vont nous offrir Waidgu Fox'' dit Rogue avec un sourire impatient

'' C'est le tour de Waidgu Fox et de White Birds alors pour le dernier combat alors ?'' demanda Grey

'' Oui c'est à leur tour'' répondit Erza avec un simple hochement de tête

'' J'espère que Jin sera appeler, j'ai vraiment hâte de le voir à l'œuvre'' dit Natsu avec un sourire de joie et d'impatience

'' Moi aussi, plus que toi'' répondit Wendy avec un sourire de joie

'' Ils vont sûrement en faire qu'une boucher de ce membre de White Birds'' dit Lucy avec un sourire démoniaque

'' Sans plus tarder passons au dernier combat de cette deuxième journée des grands jeux inter-magique. D'un côté nous avons le membre représentant de White Birds, Hidan. Son adversaire sera celui qui à impressionner tous le monde à l'épreuve Cheep Cheep, pour représenter sa guilde, Ken Saijin !'' annonça Chapati alors que Ken et Hidan entre dans l'arène

'' Dommage c'est pas Jin, bon se sera pour une autre fois'' dit Natsu déçu

'' Fait pas ton char Natsu, le mieux à faire c'est l'encourager, allez Ken !'' encouragea Wendy avec détermination

'' Messieurs commencez le combat'' annonça Chapati

'' Allez Ken tu peux gagner'' encouragea Shelia haut et fort le faisant d'ailleurs rougir mais il se rattrapa en fixant Hidan du regard avec détermination

'' J'ai une proposition à te faire'' dit Hidan avec un sourire démoniaque

'' Tais-toi je ne veux rien entendre venant d'un membre d'une fausse guilde. Je te préviens si tu veux me demander quoique ce soit tu peux allez te faire voir'' répondit Ken en fronçant les sourcils

'' Je te préviens si vous continuer a être dans nos pattes, vous le regretterez'' répondit Hidan en colère en chargeant sur Ken en planant avec ses ailes, mais Ken esquive toutes ces attaques '' Reste où tu es merde !'' cria Hidan en essayant de frapper Ken avec les mains en pointe dégageant une magie sombre

'' Dans tes rêves'' répondit Ken avec un sourire narquois

'' Aller gamin, démolie le'' cria Makarof en encourageant Ken avec tous les autres membres qui suivirent le même exemple que leurs maître

'' Je sais pas mais on dirait qu'il essaye d'épuiser son adversaire'' fit remarquer Mavis

'' Peut être mais c'est une bonne technique'' répondit Macao

'' Oui mais il utilise sa force pour le faire, on dirait qu'il ne veut pas montrer sa magie'' se demanda Mavis avec un air interrogateur

'' Maintenant que vous le dîtes c'est vrai'' répondit Makarof avec un sourcils levé

Hidan était maintenant épuiser et respirait pour récupérer quand à Ken il était toujours debout en forme

'' Si seulement tu ne bougeais pas je pourrai t'étriper et t'arracher les membres'' menaça Hidan furieux

'' Ben heureusement que je suis pas un épouvantail car je pourrai pas me regarder si j'avais un visage moche comme le tiens et surtout voir enlever la merde qui t'enveloppe'' insulta Ken avec un sourire moqueur

'' Bien envoyer Ken !'' applaudi Jin

'' Ouais tu lui a remonter son caqué à se blanc bec'' applaudi Natsu

Hidan s'énerva et hurla de colère et s'enveloppa dans une magie sombre qui jaillissait jusqu'en haut des murs de l'arène

'' C'est quoi sa ?'' se demanda Ken avec un regard curieux

'' Il a enfin sortit le grand jeu'' dit Oïchi de White Birds avec un sourire démoniaque

La magie de Hidan se dissipa et son apparence avait complètement changer, il portait une armure écailleuse rouge, ses ailes était bien plus grande, il avait des cornes rouge et avait en main un trident ardent

'' Il utilise la magie de transformation'' dit Elfman en état de choc

'' C'est un genre comme le Satan Soul de Mirajane'' fit remarquer Lisanna dans le même état

'' Cette transformation et différent de Satan Soul, on dirait qu'il ressemble à un diablotin'' en déduit Mirajane en examinant l'apparence de Hidan

'' Un diablotin ?'' demanda Cana avec curiosité

'' Pas mal ta transformation'' complimenta Ken avec un sourire fier et avec les froncements de sourcils

'' Merci, mais tu vas pas pouvoir me voir à l'œuvre car tu vas perdre avant'' ria Hidan faisant mettre en colère Ken

Ken mit une main dans le sol et chargea une magie à l'intérieur de lui faisant décupler sa force et des veines sort des bras. Il fonça sur lui avec colère et lui mit un coup en pleine face l'expulsant loin

'' Bien jouer Ken !'' applaudi Shelia avec un grand sourire et en sautant dans tous les sens

Hidan se releva et chargea sur lui avec son trident qu'étais en feu. Ken se protégea avec les bras mais se faisait brûler par les coups de Hidan, et se retenait de crier de douleur

'' Pauvre Ken !'' dit Lucy avec un air inquiet

'' Sa se voit qu'il lutte à font pour sa guilde'' dit Grey

'' Bizarre, on dirait qu'il cache sa magie, mais pourquoi ?'' se demanda Wendy avec un air inquiet

Ken était remplie de brûlure sur les bras et haletait de douleur et regarda Hidan furieux

'' Alors tu jette l'éponge ? Franchement c'est décevant venant de la guilde ayant anéantie 50 guilde sombre'' dit Hidan avec un sourire moqueur

'' Quoi, comment le savez-vous ?'' demanda Ken en état de choc

'' On a fait énormément de recherche sur vous, alors si tu veux pas que je les divulgue vous avez intérêt de ne plus vous fourrez dans nos affaires, OK ?'' demanda Hidan en riant presque

'' Pff je m'en fous, sa ne gêne en rien'' répondit Ken en souriant fièrement

'' Diablotin Rage !'' cria Hidan en envoyant une grande attaque sombre sur Ken. Il l'esquive de justesse et ces brûlure lui fessait toujours mal. Hidan envoya des rafales d'attaque sur Ken mais se contentait que de les esquiver

'' C'est impossible de savoir lequel des deux remportera le match mesdames et messieurs'' annonça Chapati

'' Mais enfin pourquoi il riposte pas, normalement il peut le battre en un coup'' dit Genius furieux et inquiet

'' Oui mais c'est sûrement qu'il a peur de l'utiliser, rappelle toi de se qui c'est passer il y a longtemps'' expliqua Jin

'' Et en plus malgré les efforts il ne le maîtrise pas encore'' continua Kaku avec un air inquiet

Ken était épuiser des coups qu'il prenait et tomba à genoux dans la douleur et se sentait faible de ne pas pouvoir utiliser toutes sa puissance en publique, et commençais à serrer les points dans le sol de honte

'' _Je suis mage de Waidgu Fox, et j'arrive pas à battre un gars comme lui, tous sa parce que je n'arrive pas à maîtriser ma magie, j'ai honte de moi_ '' pensa Ken avec une larme coulant de son œil droit

'' Tu es nul mec, je crois que tu déshonore ta guilde'' dit Hidan avec un sourire démoniaque. Ken serra les dents de colère et se fait attraper par Hidan et se fait mettre des coups de trident sur tous le corps. Il hurlait de douleur et ses vêtements se fessait déchirer lentement en petit morceaux

'' Mais enfin pourquoi il se défends pas. Se gars doit être normalement plus fort que moi'' dit Natsu en serrant les dents de frustration

'' Je sais pas on dirait que quelque chose l'en empêche'' fit remarquer Lucy inquiète

 **(Pendant ce temps en hauteur du stade)**

Jellal était en frustration contre Hidan pour sa cruauté envers son adversaire

'' Mais pourquoi il se défends pas ?'' demanda Jellal furieux

'' C'est pas de sa faute, il a peur d'utiliser sa magie'' répondit Xanders en baissant la tête

'' Pour quelle raison ?'' demanda Meldy en état de choc

'' Il s'est toujours entraîner pour pouvoir un jour le maîtriser, mais il y avait toujours des morts à chaque fois qu'il l'utilisait'' répondit Xanders

'' DES MORTS !'' crièrent les membres de Crime Sorcière

'' Oui sa magie est incontrôlable, mais il peut l'utiliser mais comme il est entouré d'un publique là, il a pas envie de faire des dégâts et je le comprends'' répondit Xanders au choc des membres de Crime Sorcière

 **(Dans le stade)**

Ken saignait du visage alors que Hidan lui mettait toujours des coups de trident ardent.

 _Flash-back arrière_

 _C'était il y a deux ans dans un lieu inconnu, Waidgu Fox avait affronter une guilde sombre pour avoir conquit un royaume. Ils avaient réussi à l'anéantir et sauver le royaume, mais parmi les membres de la guilde sombre, il y avait deux mort._

 _Ken était tous seul dans la forêt environnante dans l'ombre, et faisait quelque chose de choquant. Un homme de grande de taille apparut derrière Ken, et il avait un bâton géant avec une lame au bout_

 _'' Ken ! Arrête sa'' ordonna l'homme avec sévérité_

 _'' Festin !'' cria Ken en montrant son image dans la brune, il avait les cheveux blanc et avait un œil baignant dans l'ombre avec la pupille rouge et avait de drôle de queue rouge sang qui sortait de son dos. Ken avait un air de férocité et avait un sourire psychopathe. Derrière lui se tenait, deux cadavres à moitié dévorer baignant dans le sang. Ces cadavres sont des mages faisant partie de la guilde sombre._

 _'' Arrête sa suffit'' averti l'homme toujours en colère. Ken lui chargea dessus et en un coup Ken était KO sur le sol et une lueur rouge de magie jaillissait de lui et revenu à l'état normal_

 _'' Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?'' demanda Ken en ouvrant doucement les yeux_

 _L'homme lui fit signe de regarder derrière lui. Il se retourna et eu les yeux élargie en voyant les cadavres en sang et à moitié dévorer. Il sentit d'un coup une douleur dans le ventre et vomi sur le sol dégoûter et en retirant le goût de sang humain de sa bouche._

 _'' Ca va Ken ?'' demanda le grand homme inquiet_

 _'' Non père, j'ai horreur de se goût de chair dans ma bouche, j'arrive pas à le maîtriser, j'ai est assez de lui, je mérite pas de vivre merde'' cria Ken en éclatant en sanglots_

 _'' Ne sois pas triste, tu y arrivera un jours à le maîtriser, si tu y donne de toi-même tu y arrivera après tous ta magie c'est de la magie de transformation, qui dans ce monde ne sait pas maîtriser sa magie de transformation'' demanda l'homme en rassurant son élève_

 _''Moi maître !'' cria Ken en pleure_

 _Fin du Flash-back_

Ken haletait dans la douleur, en gisant sur le sol.

'' AIL AIL c'est incroyable, première fois qu'on voit Waidgu Fox en détresse, hier Kaku nous avait halluciner et aujourd'hui on dirait que c'est pas leurs jour'' annonça Chapati surpris

'' Mais enfin le combat reste palpitant'' dit Yajima

'' En effet c'est cool'' cria Jason Sorcerer

Shelia commençait à couler des larmes de voir son nouvelle ami souffrir devant elle

'' Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Shelia ?'' demanda Léon inquiet

'' Non non rien'' répondit doucement Shelia en séchant ces larmes

'' C'est une tragédie, White Birds ne doit pas gagner !'' cria Makarof avec une larme à l'œil, triste pour Ken

'' Le pauvre'' dit Mavis inquiète

 **(Pendant ce temps dans les tribunes du conseil)**

'' Ce Ken est franchement faible, il arrive pas à battre un membre de White Birds alors que Fairy Tail est réussi à en battre un'' dit le conseiller Bellamy en insultant Waidgu Fox

'' Finalement c'est peut-être pas la guilde qu'on croyait qu'elle est'' dit la femme à robe rouge du conseil

'' Détrompez-vous, il doit cachez son jeux et n'oubliez pas les performances de Tommy Lightchiwa et de Kaku Genruyusai d'hier qui nous ont tous impressionner, ils avaient prouver qu'ils pouvaient être la guilde qu'on veut choper'' expliqua le président Rayleigh en souriant

Dranbalt regardait Ken avec un air en question

'' _Pour quelqu'un fessant partie d'une guilde composer de mage puissant, ce dernier n'arrive pas à battre son adversaire. On dirait qu'il se retient de montrer toute sa puissance_ '' pensa Dranbalt. Bellamy regardait Fairy Tail et Waidgu Fox avec un sourire narquois

'' _Je me demande quelle lien il y a entre Fairy Tail et Waidgu Fox, je me le demande_ '' pensa-t-il avec un doigt sur le menton

 **(Dans le stade)**

Hidan frappait toujours Ken jusqu'à lui faire cracher du sang. Jin avait une lueur de magie qui jaillissait de lui et avait un regard furieux ainsi que les dents serrer

'' Ce connard va trop loin avec lui !'' dit Jin en colère

'' Calme-toi Jin !'' dit Genius en le retenant

'' Ken à de bonne raison de ne pas sortir sa magie de la goule, elle est dangereuse'' averti Tommy sévèrement

'' Oui mais il...'' dit Jin en trouvant pas les mots à la déclaration de Tommy

Shelia éclatait de plus en plus en sanglots, d'un coup elle prit son souffle et hurla à son ami

'' VAS-Y KEN TU PEUX LE FAIRE. COURAGE ON EST AVEC TOI !'' cria-t-elle haut et fort l'entendant dans tous le stade. Elle sourit les larmes aux yeux à Ken, le faisant couler une larme et un large sourire de joie alors qu'il était au sol le visage en sang

'' Shelia'' dit doucement Wendy avec un air inquiet et surpris

'' Oh quelqu'un t'encourage mec, je te préviens. Ta intérêt de perdre sinon je fais du mal à elle et à tous tes amis'' averti Hidan avec un sourire démoniaque

Sous les paroles de Hidan, Ken fronça les sourcils de colère et les veines sortaient de son front et avait la rétine de ses yeux qui rétrécissait de plus en plus

'' JE TE PRÉVIENS SALOPARD NE TENTE PAS QUOI QUE SE SOIT SINON JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE TE TUERAI !'' cria-t-il en faisant jaillir d'un coup une aura de magie sombre et peu rassurante. Sa magie éjecta Hidan dans les airs et ce dernier retomba au sol sans égratignure mais était dans la crainte.

Ken s'enveloppa dans son aura de magie sombre et se transforma à l'intérieur, l'aura envahissait toute l'arène en cachant la vue aux spectateurs

'' Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?'' demanda Lisanna paniqué

'' C'est Ken qui fait sa ?'' demanda Mirajane dans le même état

'' Hallucinant nous ne voyons plus rien dans le stade. Que fait-il ?'' cria Chapati ébloui

'' Ken !'' crièrent Shelia et les membres de Waidgu Fox

L'aura sombre se dissipa de plus en plus du stade. Tous regardèrent là où se trouvait Ken et tous le stade était en état de choc en voyant sa. Ken avait complètement changer sous le choc de tous le monde et de Hidan. Il avait les cheveux blanc avait un œil baignant dans l'ombre avec la pupille rouge et avait un sourire psychopathe écris sur son visage

'' MAIS QU'EST CE QU'IL LUI AI ARRIVER'' cria Happy complètement terrifier par la nouvelle apparence de Ken

'' SON PHYSIQUE. IL A COMPLÉTEMENT CHANGER !'' cria Panther Lily dans le même état

Le nouveau physique de Ken terrifiait tous le monde

'' MAIS C'EST QUOI SA'' crièrent les maîtres des autres guildes en même temps en état de chocs. Ken faisait même effrayer Mavis qui était effrayer de façon comique

'' Ken !'' dit Shelia doucement en état de chocs

'' Qu'est ce que ta foutu !'' cria Hidan en reculant

Ken leva la tête et sourit de terreur à son adversaire. Dans les tribunes, Jin couinait de joie en ayant des étoiles dans les yeux et en montrant du doigt Ken avec joie

'' Je crois que je me suis fais pipi dessus'' averti Jin d'une voix aigu

'' Il a réussi à le maîtriser, en se transformant ainsi il manipule correctement sa magie'' dit Sam avec joie

'' Avant il se transformait d'un coup et attaquait tout de suite sa proie mais là c'est le contraire, il s'est pas transformer de façon naturel, mais il l'a fait en utilisant sa propre magie'' dit Tommy avec joie

'' Tu m'avait attaquer à l'épreuve Cheep Cheep, ta guilde à blesser trois de mes nouveaux amis et tu as menacer de faire du mal à ma famille, sa va te coûter lourd mon pote'' dit Ken en fronçant les sourcils en disparaissant d'un coup sous le chocs de tous le monde

'' Où il est ?'' demanda Hidan effrayer. Ken apparaît derrière lui et sortit une queue écarlate de couleur sang et le frappa sur le dos de Hidan avec l'envoyant contre le mur de l'arène en provoquant une onde de chocs

'' Incroyable !'' dit Mirajane impressionner et avec un sourire

Ken serra les poings en se préparant à l'attaque de Hidan. Hidan sortit des débris et chargea vers Ken avec un sourire démoniaque

'' Voilà qui est intéressant !'' cria-t-il en chargeant et s'envolant dans les air, il fit jaillir une magie sombre de ses mains '' Diablotins Purgatoire !'' cria-t-il en lançant une attaque en forme de croix de mort sur Ken. Ken esquiva l'attaque et réapparaît derrière Hidan et lui fout un autre coup de queue l'envoyant au sol

'' Ah putain !'' cria Hidan en saignant de la lèvre

'' Quelle rapidité !'' complimenta Sting encore surpris

'' _Ken, tu es vraiment surprenant_ '' pensa Shelia en état de choc et avec un sourire large

Ken sortit quatre autre queue et leva son bras droit et soudain sa main devient noir

'' Fluide d'attaque !'' cria Ken

Hidan fit exploser une grande quantité de magie en lui, il était entourer d'une magie sombre et fit des signes de la main en faisant apparaître un sceau magique

'' Hurlement du diablotin rageur !'' cria-t-il en lançant une tornade de magie sombre sur Ken qui le toucha. La fumée se dissipa et Ken n'avait aucune égratignure, il se mit ensuite à le sourire de façon moqueur et tendit un doigt en lui demandant de venir '' Tu me provoque en plus !'' cria Hidan en chargeant sur Ken avec son trident en feu.

Ils s'affrontèrent alors à un combat au corps à corps avec Hidan mettant des coups de tridents en feu et Ken les contraient en fessant bouger ses six queue écarlate. Ils s'envolèrent en se mettant toujours des coups, mais Ken est aller plus vite et figea Hidan au sol

'' Putain !'' cria Hidan

'' Je crois que je vais en finir avec toi !'' dit Ken en fronçant les sourcils

'' Tu crois avoir ma peaux si facilement'' prévenu Hidan en se mettant en garde. D'un coup sans que personne s'en rendent compte dans le stade, Ken avait trancher l'épaule droit de Hidan, lui faisant gicler du sang. Tous le stade furent en état de chocs

''Quand a-t-il fait sa ?'' se demanda Makarof en état de choc

Hidan haletait de douleur alors que du sang coulait de son épaule. Il regarda Ken derrière lui avec un regard tueur

'' Tu ma bien assez torturer comme sa, tu m'as menacé de faire du mal à ma famille et en plus ta guilde à blesser mes amis, tu mérite un châtiment des plus douloureux'' prévenu Ken en colère. Il disparut soudain et d'une telle rapidité il trancha Hidan sur tous le corps le faisant hurler de douleur. Ken s'arrêta en apparaissant dans les airs et il se mit à tourner sur lui même et fit charger ses six queues dans le stade et enfonça Hidan dans le sol de l'arène. Hidan était inconscient dans un petit cratère avec les yeux complètement vide.

'' Quelle rebondissement ! Ken Saijin remporte le combat'' annonça Chapati en éclatant de joie

La foule éclatèrent de joie plus que pendant le combat entre Kaku et Jura. Ken reprit son apparence normal et leva le poing en l'air en signe de victoire

'' Sa c'est un homme, un vrai'' applaudi Elfman

'' _Je souhaite qu'on puisse s'affronter un de ses quatre_ '' pensa Mirajane en applaudissant

'' Sa c'est un brave type, il a eu une grande détermination'' applaudi Grey avec un sourire large

'' C'est sur, il a assuré'' répondit Natsu avec un sourire

'' Si tout les membres de Waidgu Fox sont comme lui, alors ils sont franchement invincible'' dit Lucy en souriant et en pensant à eux même si il pourrait gagner les jeux contre une guilde pareil

 **(Pendant ce temps en hauteur du stade)**

Jellal et les Oracions Seis était choquer alors que Meldy et Xanders pleurait de joie

'' Après de nombreuse années à s'en vouloir d'avoir se pouvoir, aujourd'hui il y est arriver à le maîtriser'' pleura Xanders en souriant alors que Meldy lui prenait la main

 **(Dans le stade)**

'' J'ai réussi !'' dit doucement Ken et soudain il tenait plus sur ces jambes et s'évanouit à la surprise de tous

'' Ken !'' crièrent les membres de Waidgu Fox et Shelia. Tommy et Kaku sautèrent de leurs tribunes et prirent Ken avec eux

'' J'espère qu'il a rien !'' dit Shelia avec un regard inquiet et en courant à l'infirmerie de Waidgu Fox

'' Allons-y !'' ordonna Erza au autres. Ils allèrent à l'infirmerie de Waidgu Fox pour prendre des nouvelles de Ken

'' C'est ainsi que cette deuxième journée des grands jeux inter-magique ce termine, mesdames et messieurs ont se retrouve demain'' annonça Chapati

 **Waidgu Fox 40 pts  
**

 **Fairy Tail A 32 pts**

 **Fairy Tail B 32 pts**

 **Sabertooth 27 pts**

 **Mermaid Heel 12 pts**

 **Lamia Scale 10 pts**

 **Quatro Cerberus 7 pts**

 **Blue Pegasus 7 pts**

 **White Birds 5 pts**

 **(Pendant ce temps dans les tribunes du conseil)**

'' Vous voyez c'est se que je vous avais dit, Ken Saijin à un pouvoir redoutable. Faut qu'on reste vigilant faut qu'on arrivent à les capturer'' dit le président Rayleigh en souriant

Dranbalt était sortie des tribunes et était en train de penser à Waidgu Fox

'' _Si c'est eux, alors le conseil les jugent mal, je veux pas que sa arrive, si Jellal est dans le coin je dois le prévenir_ '' pensa Dranbalt en fronçant les sourcils

* * *

 **Annotation du chapitre suivants**

 **Ken: On a finalement gagner**

 **Shelia: J'étais vraiment inquiète**

 **Jin: Je sens que White Birds vont bientôt passer à l'action**

 **Sam: Oui on leurs à mis la pression**

 **Mirajane: Ken je souhaite t'affronter un jour**

 **Makarof: c'est..c'est toi !(pleure)**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance :**

 **L'ami d'enfance de Makarof**

* * *

 **A/N : Super combat entre Ken et Hidan. On se rapproche bientôt de connaître les autres membres de Waidgu Fox et la relation entre Ken et Shelia augmente de plus en plus. Qu'est ce que le conseil à derrière la tête, et que va faire Dranbalt ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre et a plus tard**


	13. L'ami d'enfance de Makarof

**Bienvenu pour le treizième chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance. Les personnages apparaissant dans cette histoire appartiennent à Hiro Mashima sauf les personnages inventer**

* * *

Chapitre 13: L'ami d'enfance de Makarof

L'équipe de Fairy Tail A accompagner de Mirajane, d'Elfman et de Lisanna suivi de Shelia et de Jin,Genius,Tommy et Kaku sont tous allez rendre visite à Ken qui a tous donner dans son combat contre Hidan. Il était dans le lit complètement remplie de bandage des pieds jusqu'à la tête. Shelia et Wendy était en train de le soigner ce qui lui faisait du bien.

'' Je dois avouer que tu as été super'' dit Erza en souriant

'' Ouais, et ta été à couper de souffle, tu lui a donner une sacré leçon à cette abrutis'' dit Natsu en serrant les poings de fierté

'' Arrêter de me complimentez, on dirait que vous êtes en train de parler à un mourant'' répondit Ken en rougissant. Il haletait ensuite de douleur quand la magie de Shelia lui fit effet

'' Arrête de bouger, repose toi maintenant !'' ordonna Shelia doucement

'' Elle a raison, tu ne sera pas sur pieds avant demain allez nous ont va te laisser'' dit Tommy alors que Kaku et lui sortirent de l'infirmerie

'' Ouais et nous aussi'' dit Lisanna en souriant alors qu'elle et Elfman suivirent Tommy et Kaku

'' Ken si tu te rétablie, on s'affrontera n'est ce pas ?'' demanda Mirajane avec un sourire large

'' Oh j'attends que sa'' répondit Ken alors que Mirajane s'en va de l'infirmerie

'' Il y a quelque chose qui tourne pas ronds, pourquoi tu n'a pas sortit ta transformation d'est le début du match'' demanda Grey avec un regard en question

'' J'avais peur de le faire'' répondit Ken avec un regard triste

'' Pourquoi t'avais peur ?'' demanda Lucy inquiet

'' Je vais vous expliquer, Ken n'avais jamais réussis à maîtriser sa magie car elle est redoutable, c'est une sorte de magie de transformation mais qui est dangereuse quand on ne la maîtrise pas encore, car quand il se transforme des conséquence désastreuse se produisent'' expliqua Jin en baissant la tête

'' Quelle conséquence désastreuse ?'' demanda Wendy surprise par l'explication de Jin

'' Des morts'' répondit Jin

'' DES MORTS'' crièrent tous le monde effrayer par la déclaration de Jin

'' Oui, chaque fois qu'il se changeait en goule, il se mettait toujours à dévorer ses adversaires, mais il n'y a plus rien à craindre maintenant qu'il la maîtrise complètement'' expliqua Jin en souriant

'' En goule ?'' demanda Grey surpris se demandant ce qu'est une goule

'' J'en ai déjà entendu parler, c'est des démons qui sont confondu avec des vampires mais qui ont un instinct animale et dévorent les humains, je croyais que c'était que des histoires fausses'' expliqua Erza

'' Sa à du être difficile pour toi d'avoir une magie dangereuse en toi ?'' demanda Shelia à Ken en lui prenant la main

'' Ouais, il y avait des moments où j'en avais marre de vivre avec un tel pouvoirs en moi, mais maintenant c'est fini ne vous inquiétez pas, maintenant que j'ai réussi à apprivoiser la bête qui est en moi'' répondit Ken avec un sourire de joie

'' Content de l'entendre Ken'' dit Jin avec un sourire et se fessèrent tous les deux un tchek de la main.

'' En tous cas il y a une chose, c'est que cette histoire ce fini bien'' dit Grey avec un sourire

'' C'est clair'' répondit Natsu

'' Allez on va te laisser récupérer, pendant un moment, on reviendra demain'' dit Wendy avec un sourire

'' Allez Ken à demain'' souhaita Jin que tous le monde sortirent de l'infirmerie sauf Shelia

'' Ken, au faite qu'est ce que tu fessais hier soir ?'' demanda Shelia avec un regard inquiet

'' Oh rien, je sortais juste prendre l'air'' répondit Ken avec un sourire menteur

'' Est ce la vérité ?'' demanda Shelia avec un regard sévère

'' Non ta raison, j'ai promis de rien dire, seul Erza et Wendy sont au courant de ce qui se passe, mais je vais te le dire, ma guilde est la guilde ayant anéantie 50 guildes sombre en six mois'' expliqua Ken avec embarras

'' Quoi ? T'es sérieux'' demanda Shelia choquée

'' Oui et ce que le conseil vous a révéler c'est complètement faux, on est pas une mauvaise guilde'' dit Ken

'' Je le sais que vous êtes pas mauvaise comme guilde, d'ailleurs on est devenu ami nous deux'' dit Shelia doucement en caressant la tête de Ken

'' Oui, pour finir mon explication, je devais prévenir les autres membres de ma guilde de la situation, nous avons découvert que White Birds n'est pas une vrai guilde, et elle est de mèche avec Raven Tail et ils ont blesser Grey et Wendy, et cette idée de protéger Fairy Tail viens de Jin parce qu'on aime pas les guildes sombres chez nous et en plus je crois que Jin craque pour Wendy'' expliqua Ken avec un sourire

'' Quoi le mage du même âge que toi et moi craque pour mon ami Wendy ?'' demanda Shelia en état de chocs

'' Et oui, enfin je crois c'est pas prouver'' dit Ken avec un sourire et d'un coup il gémit de douleur et Shelia le soigna. '' Oh sa fait du bien, t'es vraiment douer tu sais'' complimenta Ken en fermant les yeux

'' Merci ma magie de chasseuse de dieux céleste fait toujours du bien à ceux que je soigne'' répondit-elle gêné avec les joues rouges, mais en finissant sa phrase elle remarqua que Ken s'était endormi. '' Sacré Ken, t'es épuisé, bon je vais te laisser, fais de beaux rêves, à demain'' souhaita Shelia doucement et embrassa Ken sur le front et sortit de l'infirmerie

 **(Pendant ce temps en ville)**

La nuit était tomber à Crocus, Jin et Wendy se tenait sur le toit du bar où s'était rassembler la guilde de Fairy Tail.

'' Jin ?'' demanda Wendy

'' Oui'' répondit Jin en rougissant

'' Encore merci de m'avoir sauver aujourd'hui'' remercia Wendy avec un sourire large et complètement gênée

'' Mais de rien, mais pas la peine de me remercier une seconde fois, je n'ai fait que de sauver ma deuxième meilleur amie'' répondit Jin complètement gênée

'' Qui c'est le premier ?'' demanda Wendy curieuse

'' C'est Ken, bien sûr'' répondit Jin en regardant l'horizon avec un sourire

'' Je savais pas que lui et toi vous vous entendez aussi bien'' dit Wendy avec curiosité

'' Depuis qu'on se connaît on a jamais étés inséparable, quand on s'est connu on avait beaucoup de chose en commun, on était du même âge et en plus nous avions la même joie de vivre'' répondit Jin en se souvenant du bon vieux temps en souriant

'' Je sais pas, mais je vous voyais pas du tout si proche vous deux'' dit Wendy avec un air étonner

'' Ah bon ?'' demanda Jin surpris

''(rire)Comment s'appelait ton parent adoptif qui ta élever et ta aimer'' demanda Wendy curieuse en souriant mais remarqua que Jin avait un visage triste et avec les yeux vide, et soudain il se mit à couler des larmes '' Mais enfin pourquoi déprime-tu ?'' demanda-t-elle vraiment inquiète

'' De tout les chasseurs de dragons du monde, je suis là honte de tous, j'ai pas connu mon père dragon ou ma mère dragon, je n'ai aucun souvenirs d'eux'' expliqua Jin en versant des larmes

'' Quoi ! Mais comment c'est possible ?'' cria Wendy en état de choc

'' Oui ta raison de me crier dessus, je suis une vrai honte, j'ai appris la magie de chasseurs de dragon car quand j'étais petit j'avais un vieux grimoire appartenant a mon parents adoptif, et j'ai appris les sorts en les étudiants pendant des années'' expliqua Jin en mettant sa tête sur ces genoux en coulant toujours des larmes

'' Mais non t'es pas une honte, est ce que ta l'odorat développer ?'' demanda Wendy en fronçant les sourcils

'' Oui'' répondit Jin

'' Les canines et tous, tu les a pas peut-être ?'' demanda Wendy avec sévérité

'' Si je les ai bien sûr'' répondit Jin intimidé

'' Alors tu vois, t'es un vrai chasseur de dragons, et t'es de la première génération, tu fais partie des plus pur comme moi,Natsu ou Gajeel. Et même si tu n'a jamais connu ton parent adoptif tu reste quand même un puissant chasseur de dragon'' expliqua Wendy avec une larme coulant de ses yeux et étreint Jin. Se dernier faisait couler de plus en plus de larmes et la remercia fortement

'' J'ai eu raison de te confier le pendentif, t'es quelqu'un d'incroyable'' dit Jin en larme avec un large sourire

'' Ah bon ?'' demanda Wendy surpris

'' Oui et je le pense vraiment'' répondit Jin en souriant. Tous les deux se mirent à rire de bonheur

Non loin d'eux, Genius les regardait avec un air impatient comme si il allait se passer quelque chose à coté de lui était Carla qu'avait un air stresser qu'il se passe quelque chose entre les deux

'' Tu crois qu'ils vont le faire ?'' demanda Genius à son ami exceed qui fut surprise de sa question

'' ILS VONT RIEN FAIRE DU TOUT, WENDY EST TROP JEUNE POUR AVOIR UN PETIT AMI. LE JOUR OÙ ELLE AURA UN PETIT AMI, CE SERA LE JOUR OU JE SERAI MORT'' cria Carla rouge de colère en sautant comme une bête sur Genius en le griffant de partout au visage

'' OK compris'' répondit Genius rempli de griffure au visage à l'agonie

Jin s'éloigna de l'étreinte avec Wendy et toucha le pendentif qu'il lui a confier et le regardait avec un sourire

'' Je tiens à te dire que le pendentif te va à ravir'' complimenta Jin

'' Tu trouve ?'' demanda Wendy en rougissant

'' Ah sa oui'' dit Jin en souriant, ils se remirent tous les deux à rire

'' Pourvu qui n'arrive rien à Ken, personne le surveille en ce moment'' dit Wendy avec un regard inquiet

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, Kaku à placer des spores de détection magique sur les murs de l'infirmerie, comme sa aucun membre de White Birds ne lui fera du mal cette nuit, elle détecte n'importe quelle énergie magique qui émissent d'un mage, donc si un ennemi approche, des spores de paralysie entreront dans leurs organisme et ils agoniseront pendant des heures'' expliqua Jin avec un regard neutre

'' Mais sa peut être dangereux ?'' demanda Wendy impressionné et inquiète de se pouvoir

'' Non ne t'inquiète pas c'est pas de l'anti-magie , Kaku est peut être un chasseurs de démon des bois, et connaît de nombreuse technique de chasseurs de démons, mais il n'est pas débile à se point'' rassura Jin avec un visage de joie

'' J'espère bien'' répondit Wendy en souriant avec un air agacé

'' Bon je pense que je vais y aller, faut que je sois en forme, d'après Sam les membres de White Birds vont sûrement passer à l'action demain, vu qu'aujourd'hui grâce à la victoire de Ken ont leurs à mis la pression'' expliqua Jin en s'étirant

'' Tu crois, si c'est vrai alors on en sera débarrasser bientôt alors ?'' demanda Wendy

'' Oui. Bon allez passe une merveilleuse nuit, salut'' souhaita Jin en s'éloignant en sautant sur les toits. Genius s'envola en souhaitant au revoir à Carla et boitait à cause des blessures qu'il avait au visage

 **(Pendant ce temps dans un autre coin de la ville)**

Dranbalt avait retrouver Jellal pour le prévenir de se que compte faire le conseil avec Waidgu Fox une fois percée à jour

'' Ils vont les enfermer, comme cobaye !'' cria Jellal en état de choc

'' Oui, le conseil pense que Waidgu Fox est une guilde sombre et très dangereuse, ils ont déjà juger trois membre participants au jeux comme dangereux pour la nation, alors une fois que tous les membres auront révéler leurs magie, ils passeront à l'action pour les capturer, les torturer et les faire parler afin de connaître les dynastie exercer à l'extérieur de Fiore'' expliqua Dranbalt

'' Quoi, mais ils sont fous, ils veulent que des guerres éclate ou quoi ?'' se demanda Meldy en état de choc

'' Le président non, mais j'ai repérer certain conseiller qui sont à fond dans ce projet puis en plus ils sont supérieur aux autres conseillers au niveau du rôle donc leurs décision surpasse celle des autres '' répondit Dranbalt en pensant au deux conseiller à fond dans projet

'' Je sais pas mais votre nouveau conseil est vraiment mal foutu et composé que de grands malade, mais sa va sûrement cesser un de ses quatre'' dit Xanders en fronçant les sourcils

'' Qu'est ce qui te fait dire sa, membre de Waidgu Fox ?'' demanda Dranbalt en fronçant les sourcils

'' Ben je pense que demain, White Birds passera à l'action demain, car on leurs à mis assez la pression, et si c'est vraiment le cas, moi et mes camarades ont passera à l'action comme sa une guilde sombre en moins à Fiore et on sera reconnu comme une vrai guilde officielle par le conseil. Comme ça on mettra fin au querelle'' répondit Xanders

'' Comment ca tes camarades ?'' demanda Dranbalt surpris

'' Et oui, on sera tous présent, on entre quand même en guerre contre White Birds'' dit Xanders avec un sourire démoniaque et ensuite il se mit à rire diaboliquement effrayant Dranbalt et Crime Sorcière

 **(Dans un autre coin de la ville)**

Makarof, Luxus et Mavis était ensemble pour la soirée en train de penser de ce que sa fessait de parcourir le monde

'' Waidgu Fox à eu la chance de parcourir le monde quand même si elle vient vraiment d'un autre pays, ils ont du voir de nombreuse chose dans le monde entier, avant que je fonde Fairy Tail c'est ce que je souhaitait le plus au monde et en partit j'avais réussi à réaliser mon rêve grâce à Warrod,Precht et Yuri votre père.'' expliqua Mavis en souriant de joie

'' Et Gildarts, dans tous sa, il traverse bien tout Fiore avec ces missions impossible ?'' demanda Luxus

'' J'ai parler de parcourir le monde entier, pas Fiore crétin'' répondit Mavis avec un regard agacé

'' En tous cas je suis sur si quelqu'un au sein de la guilde avait une chance de sa vie de parcourir le monde je pense que vous l'admirerez pour toujours pas vrai ?'' demanda Makarof à son maître

'' Oh oui !'' cria Mavis avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Soudain elle arrêta quand elle sentit quelqu'un approcher vers eux

'' Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?'' demanda Makarof surpris

'' Quelqu'un approche !'' prévenu-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

Dans un coin sombre de leurs ruelle, un homme de trois mètres sortit de l'ombre, il portait une cape cachant son visage, il avait un bâton avec une lame au bout et avait une armure d'or. Il s'approchait doucement de Makarof, Luxus et de Mavis et il se mit à sourire

'' C'est moi et ma guilde qui anéantira White Birds'' dit-il avec une voix assez grave et assez âgées en surprenant les trois membres de Fairy Tail

'' Quoi ? Et d'où tu sort toi, je te signale que White Birds à déjà été ciblée par une guilde dont on fait extrêmement confiance, Waidgu Fox si tu veux savoir pépé'' dit Luxus furieux en se mettant tête à tête avec l'homme

'' Je sais tu m'apprends rien'' dit l'homme en poussant à une main Luxus en le fessant tomber par terre

'' Mais enfin d'où tu débarque, et t'arrive de je ne sais où et tu veux t'occuper de White Birds'' dit Makarof furieux

'' Toujours le même hein Makarof ? Content de vous rencontrer maître Mavis'' dit l'homme en retirant sa capuche

Makarof regarda l'homme attentivement avec un air de déjà vu,et l'examina de tous les traits et se souvenu soudain d'un souvenir enfoui dans son cœur. Il se voyait lui étant jeune avec un autre garçon qu'était de son âge et qui riait tous les deux. Il est revenu à la réalité et une larme coula de son œil droit

'' C'est...C'est toi !'' cria Makarof en tremblant des lèvres

'' Sa faisait longtemps, Makarof'' dit l'homme en souriant. Makarof se mit à faire couler de plus en plus des larmes '' Content de te revoir mon ami'' continua l'homme. Makarof se mi soudain à hurler en sanglots avec les yeux élargies

 **(Pendant ce temps dans un lieu inconnue)**

Dans un lieu sombre qui s'avérait être une grotte, un bande de personnes s'était installer dedans. Chacun avait une cape sombre cachant leurs visage.

Soudain deux petite silhouette s'approchait d'une des personne et tenait une lettre à la main

'' On a un message de Xanders'' prévenu l'une des petites silhouette

'' Sa dit quoi ?'' demanda le jeune homme

'' Il demande si on est prêt car il dit que demain sera peut être le jour où on passera à l'action'' expliqua l'une des petites silhouettes

'' Je vois, Mike tu fera un passage dans le stade comme on a dit'' prévenu le jeune homme

'' Oui j'ai mémoriser le plan dans les moindres condition'' répondit un autre jeune homme assez grands

Un autre jeune homme tendit une lettre au premier et d'un coup il sort une clé qu'était de couleur argent

'' Ouvre toi porte de la colombe viens à moi Columba !'' cria-t-il en faisant apparaître un esprit qu'avait une robe de plume blanche, elle avait des ballerines blanche, ses bras semblait comme des ailes ayant d'élégante plume blanche et avait des cheveux longs de couleur blanche et avait les lèvres de couleur jaune

'' Bien le bonjour Jason que puis-je faire pour vous ?'' demanda Columba avec un sourire

'' Bonjour Columba, j'ai besoin que tu apportes se message à mère et père pour nous s'il te plaît'' ordonna gentiment le jeune homme appeler Jason

'' Bien j'y vole'' dit-elle en s'envolant et en prenant le message par la bouche, elle s'envola à l'horizon et le groupe partit en direction de Crocus

 **(Retour à Crocus)**

Makarof pleurait de toutes les larmes de sont corps après la visite de l'homme mystérieux

'' Mais enfin troisième maître qui c'était ?'' demanda Mavis en le consolant

'' Je croyais depuis longtemps, qu'il avait été tuer ce jour là, depuis tous se temps je le croyais mort'' pleura Makarof

'' Mais enfin de qui tu parle le vieux ?''demanda Luxus avec les yeux élargie

 **(Dans un autre coin de la ville)**

L'homme était dans un coin où personne n'aurait l'audace de si aventurer pendant la nuit. Il regarda autour de lui pour vérifier si il n'y a personne et sortit une lacrima de communication de sa poche

 **(Dans un autre coin)**

Un homme était assis sur des caisses en bois, il portait un grand manteau bleu avec des boutons en or, il avait un bras dans son manteau, il portait des gants blanches au mains, avait les cheveux courts noir, et avait un pantalon brun. Il avait en main une lacrima de communication

'' Alors tu l'as retrouver, je suis content pour toi'' dit l'homme en souriant

'' _Oui j'ai cru un moment donner qu'il allait me démolir_ '' répondit l'homme de trois mètre par communication depuis l'autre bout de la ville

'' (rire) mais dit moi tu pleure'' demanda l'homme en souriant

'' _Qui? Moi? Certainement pas !_ '' cria l'homme de trois mètres avec les yeux en pleure

'' (rire) En tous cas t'es content de retrouver ton ancienne guilde, tu pense que les choses se serait dérouler autrement si tu avait été là ces jours-là ?'' demanda l'homme en fessant allusion à ce qui c'est passer il y a huit ans sur l'île de Tenrô et ensuite les événements avec Tartaros

'' _Je sais pas je peux rien dire, mais pour leurs rendre service pour leurs pardonner mes temps d'années d'absence à la guilde, je vais anéantir White Birds. Et les enfants m'ont rien révéler ?. Sûrement par peur que ta mère s'énerve mais je suis favorable à leurs actions, je vais les aidez en silence et je ferai mon entrer quand il le faudra_ '' répondit l'homme de trois mètres avec les dents serrer, '' _Dès que tu remarque quelque chose tu fais signe OK_ '' ordonna-t-il

'' Entendu'' répondit l'homme en coupant la communication '' _Désolé Jin mais j'ai pas pu garder sa pour nous, fallait que je prévienne père, tu sais qu'il connais bien Fairy Tail_ '' pensa l'homme en regardant le ciel obscurci avec un sourire

* * *

 **Annotations du chapitre suivant**

 **Grey: La troisième journée commence**

 **Jura: Yes on va avoir droit a un vrai combat de poids lourd**

 **Kaku: Atchoum j'ai pris froid**

 **Oïchi: C'est le grand jour, nous allons passer à l'action**

 **Jin: Préparez-vous !**

 **Xanders: Les autres sont-ils arriver ?**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance:**

 **Snow Battle**

* * *

 **A/N J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre. Mais qui est ce grand homme qui est l'ami d'enfance de Makarof et surtout de quoi est capable son fils. Et maintenant nous connaissons deux prénom de deux membres de Waidgu Fox, nous avons donc Jason qui est un mage constellationiste, et Mike dont la magie est encore inconnu. La troisième journée des jeux commence au prochains chapitre nous y sommes presque de découvrir tous les membres de Waidgu Fox. Au faîte Lundi j'ai été impressionner par le retour de Ultia, mais sa casse maintenant tout au niveau du groupe de Crime Sorcière car j'ai plus qu'a chercher moi comment l'intégrer dans l'histoire, mais entre temps il y aura d'autre scan qui sortiront alors j'aurai le temps d'improviser et si c'est pas vraiment elle, sa changera tous et je l'intègrerai autrement. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**


	14. Snow Battle

**Bienvenu pour le quatorzième chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance. La troisième journée des jeux commence. Les personnages apparaissant dans cette histoire appartiennent à Hiro Mashima sauf les personnages inventer.**

* * *

Chapitre 14: Snow Battle

Le jour se leva à Crocus et la troisième journée des jeux commençait déjà.

'' Bienvenu pour cette troisième journée des grands jeux inter-magique, aujourd'hui nous avons un invité de marque puisque nous accueillons monsieur Lahar du conseil de la magie'' annonça Chapati

'' Sa faisait un moment n'est ce pas ?'' demanda Yajima en souriant

'' Content d'être à vos côté pour une nouvelle fois dans cette compétition'' répondit Lahar en les remerciant

Ils ont continuer à parler entre eux, alors que dans les tribunes de Waidgu Fox, Sam s'ennuyait en maintenant sa tête avec son coude qui se tenait sur le bords de leurs tribunes

'' Pff quand est ce que sa commence je m'ennuie, je veux de l'action !'' dit Sam en soufflant avec un regard ennuyer

'' Aujourd'hui l'épreuve s'intitulera Snow Battle'' annonça Chapati '' Chaque guilde choisissez votre représentant pour l'épreuve''

'' Ouf merci bien'' remercia Sam en se redressant et avec un sourire

'' Eh je me porte volontaire pour y aller'' proposa Kaku avec un air d'attente en se baissant pour se mettre au niveau de la taille de ces camarades (il fait deux mètres de haut)

'' Oh non laisse moi y allez, je suis l'un des seuls à ne pas avoir montrer mes talents dans se tournoi et c'est à mon tour d'avoir mon heure de gloire'' dit Sam en les suppliant avec un regard de pitié

'' Désoler Sam, mais si c'est se que je pense, cette épreuve sera peut être une bataille de boule de neige et comme je suis grand et fort je peux faire gagner notre équipe'' expliqua Kaku

'' N'importe quoi ta vu ta taille, jamais tu passeras inaperçu, n'importe qui pourrait t'abattre facilement !'' cria Sam en touchant du doigt le torse de Kaku

'' Pff toi tu serai le clown de service pour te faire remarquer le premier alors c'est pas mieux'' dit Tommy agacée

'' Fait gaffe toi !, je suis pas plus débile que toi, paresseux !'' cria Sam avec les yeux en colère de façon comique et les dents pointue

'' Ta dit quoi, cuistot pervers'' cria Tommy en se mettant front contre front avec Sam

'' SA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX'' cria Jin en leurs tirant les oreilles avec le visage rouge de colère

'' Mais eux !'' crièrent les deux chagriné

'' Il y a pas de mais, Kaku y va et c'est tout'' dit Jin d'un ton fermé en fronçant les sourcils et en fermant les yeux

Kaku serra le poing de fierté et se dirigea dans l'arène

'' Premier à se proposer, Kaku Genruyusai de Waidgu Fox'' annonça Chapati

'' Tiens Kaku y participe, c'est l'occasion de prendre ma revanche, j'en suis'' dit Jura à ses camarades en souriant d'impatience

'' Jura Nekis se propose pour représenter Lamia Scale à cette épreuve'' annonça Chapati

'' Allez cette épreuve est pour moi !'' cria Natsu en souriant de façon déterminer

'' Et tu t'es déjà défouler hier, laisse passer ton tours au autre'' averti Grey avec les bras croiser et avec un regard agacée

'' Pas question je veux y retourner, faut que je me défoule'' dit Natsu en faisant du regard méchant à Grey en se tournant vers lui

'' Sa suffit vous deux, je vais y aller sa nous fera pas perdre l'épreuve en plus j'ai envie d'y aller moi'' dit Erza complètement optimiste

'' Erza Scarlett représentera Fairy Tail A'' annonça Chapati

'' Kagura, Erza va participer, je peux y aller moi ?'' demanda Milianna en regardant Kagura en souriant

'' Accordez'' dit-elle simplement avec les yeux fermé et les bras croiser

'' Pour Mermaid Heel, Milianna'' annonça Chapati

'' Je vais y aller les mecs'' dit Semus de Quatro Cerberus en craquant ses mains

'' On compte tous sur toi ! WILD FOUR !'' crièrent les membres de l'équipe de Quatro Cerberus haut et fort

'' Pour Quatro Cerberus, Semus'' annonça Chapati

'' Je vais faire gagner notre équipe avec ma magie Archive, la tactique c'est mon truc'' dit Hibiki en remontant la manche de sa veste avec un sourire confiant

'' Vas-y on te fait confiance'' dit Ichiya avec des étoiles

'' Hibiki Lates, représentera Blue Pegasus'' annonça Chapati

'' Sakon les poids lourds débarque, on compte sur toi pour laminer Waidgu Fox et Fairy Tail'' dit Oïchi avec un ton furieux au membre de son équipe qui à blesser Wendy et ce dernier répondit seulement avec un simple rire de bouffon

'' Sakon de White Birds, se porte volontaire'' annonça Chapati

'' C'est celui qu'a blesser Wendy !'' fit remarquer Happy en fronçant les sourcils

'' L'enflure'' insulta Lily d'un ton colérique

'' Je vais leurs montrer ce que je vaux à cette épreuve'' dit Orga de manière confiant en faisant craquer ces doigts et sauta dans l'arène

'' Sabertooth décide d'envoyer Orga Nanagia'' annonça Chapati

'' Luxus je pense que tu dois te présenter, c'est une épreuve faites pour toi'' dit Mirajane en lui souriant

'' Je crois, j'ai bien envie de me défouler moi'' répondit Luxus avec un sourire satisfaisant

'' Où est Cana ?'' demanda Juvia paniqué avec les yeux élargie en regardant l'endroit où était assis Cana

'' Elle a du allez chercher encore un tonneau de vin, celle là alors !'' rassura Gajeel d'un ton agacé en serrant les dents

Soudain ils la remarquèrent dans l'arène dans tout ses états en buvant une bouteille de vin et soudain Chapati annonçant quelle se désigne comme représentante de Fairy Tail B. L'équipe B eurent les yeux élargies d'un air choqué et énervé en croisant les bras

'' Celle là je vous jure !'' dit Luxus en fermant les yeux agacée et énerver

Les représentants étant désigner, ils se mirent ensuite en place devant le roi au milieu de l'arène

'' Bienvenu à cette épreuve intitulé Snow Battle, je vais vous expliquer les règles'' averti le roi en levant les bras. Soudain un sceau magique géant apparu sur le sol et d'un coup de la neige tombait dans la zone du sceau.

'' Qu'est ce que c'est ?'' se demanda Erza

'' Wow...'' haleta Milianna

'' Commencement de l'analyse'' dit Hibiki en commençant à étudier l'objet avec sa magie Archive

'' Ça n'a pas l'air agréable'' dit Kaku intimider

Une grande forteresse volante fait de glace se forma à partir du sceau magique et elle était assez grande

'' Dans cette forteresse ce trouve le labyrinthe des neiges'' présenta le roi

'' C'est énorme !'' cria Cana impressionner par la taille de la forteresse avec les yeux élargie en déglutissant

'' Une forteresse abritant un labyrinthe géant vous dîtes ?'' demanda Jura

'' Exact, idéale structure pour cette épreuve nom d'une citrouille'' répondit le roi '' Le but de l'épreuve sera simple, on va vous transporter à l'intérieur du labyrinthe des neiges, et se sera une battle entre vous, la magie n'est pas autoriser, mais pour gagner l'épreuve faut que le battle se fasse à coup de boule de neige géante'' continua le roi en fessant apparaître une petite boule de neige dans la main gauche et une énorme est atterrit à côté de lui afin de montrer la différence.

'' une bataille de boule de neige géante ?'' demandèrent les participants d'un air étonné

'' Alors qui avait dit que les poids lourds serait efficace à cette épreuve ?'' demanda Tommy à Sam avec un air moqueur et frimeur ce qui énerva Sam qui fronça les sourcils en serrant les dents

'' Ail sa craint pour Erza et Cana, si les poids lourds seront efficace à cette épreuve sa va être difficile pour eux de créer une boule de neige géante aussi rapidement.'' expliqua Mavis de façon redouter

'' Sa signifie donc que Jura,Kaku,Semus,Sakon et Orga sont avantagé à cette épreuve.'' déduit Makarof avec les bras croisé

'' Exactement'' répondit Mavis de façon impénétrable

Une lacrima visuel montra l'intérieur du labyrinthe, c'était un labyrinthe enneigée et avec des stalactite glacé de qui venait de partout et des meubles étaient visibles mais tous étaient geler dû au froid, y compris les murs. Le sol était remplie de neige du à la neige tombante qui passait par le toit de la forteresse qu'était assez ouvert et abîmer.

'' Hm...'' examina Jura en regardant attentivement le labyrinthe

'' Vous serez éparpiller dans le labyrinthe et vous devrez retrouvez vos adversaire dans le labyrinthe, afin de leurs lancer des grosses boules de neiges, ceux qui seront ensevelit sous une boule de neige géante appartenant à un autre participants ce dernier sera éliminer de l'épreuve'' expliqua le roi

'' C'est une sorte de bataille de boule de neige mais en version cache-cache et bien plus amusant'' commenta Milianna d'un air amusé

'' En gros faut être assez rusé et assez rapide afin de pouvoir se fabriquer des boules de neiges géantes avant que les autres participants ne vous trouve'' résuma Erza d'un air impénétrable

'' Je pense que sa devrait pas être un problème pour les poids lourds mais je pense que je vais vous prendre tous par la ruse et en plus grâce à ma magie je pourrai calculer tous vos geste'' expliqua Hibiki confiant et déterminer en touchant des touches sur un tableau de donnée qu'était apparu devant lui avec sa magie Archive

'' Bien chers concurrent que l'épreuve commence'' annonça le roi en levant les bras

Les participants furent entourer d'un sceau magique jaune et une lueur brillante les enveloppèrent et ils disparurent du stade. Chacun avait atterrit dans différent coin du labyrinthe. Milianna grelottait à cause du froid, et commençait à attraper un rhume. Kaku n'avait pas froid malgré qu'il portait un débardeur, grâce à sa magie le froid ne lui faisait rien car il ressentait le froid de la même façon qu'un arbre. Jura,Orga,Semus,Erza,Sakon et Cana commençaient à chercher les autres participants alors que Hibiki consultait son tableau de donné magique.

 **(Pendant ce temps en ville)**

La ville était en train de visionner les jeux par les lacrima visuel disponible en ville. Une foule de personne était tous présent devant un restaurant de la ville comme si quelque chose de grave était arriver et étaient tous en train de chuchoter entre eux.

'' Ben qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?'' demanda un citoyen à un autre

'' Oh c'est insensé il paraît que l'un des clients du restaurant est tomber raid mort d'un seule coup'' répondit le second

'' Oh, qu'est ce que tu dit ?'' demanda le premier choquer

'' Apparemment, il était en train de discuter avec le patron et soudain il a piquer du nez dans son assiette et d'un coup une odeur c'est senti jaillissant de l'étranger'' répondit le second

'' une odeur ?'' demanda le premier surpris

'' Oui le restaurant c'est mis soudain à sentir une odeur de charbon. Quand le conseil est arriver ils ont préférer ne pas s'approcher de lui à cause de l'odeur de charbon, si sa risquait de contaminer le restaurant ils ont préférer laisser l'odeur se dissiper dans l'air jusqu'à se qu'elle disparaissent mais le périmètre à quand même était fermé'' répondit le second

'' Si se type à manger quelque chose semblable à du charbon juste avant son arriver dans le restaurant, c'est qu'il devait vraiment être affamé pour mangez quelque chose de dangereux, mais sa lui a été fatale, regardez ! vous avez vu sa main levé qui tient encore la fourchette, elle est déjà toutes rigide, c'est vous dire à quelle point l'odeur est vraiment remplie de carbone.'' dit un troisième effrayer

l'homme dont tous le monde se méfiait et qui était déclarer mort était le fils de l'ami d'enfance de Makarof qu'avait le visage dans l'assiette avec plein de nourriture dans les cheveux, son bras gauche était toujours dans sa veste, et avait son bras droit qui se tenait debout sur la table avec le coude en tenant la fourchette à la main avec un morceau de viande piquer dessus. Sa main n'était pas dans une de ses gants blanche, elle était à coté de son coude, il l'avait retirer pour manger. Les gens le regardait avec crainte et prudence, mais soudain le fils reprit connaissance et se redressa retirant son visage de l'assiette avec le bras droit qui était toujours pareil, coude sur la table en tenant toujours la fourchette et était remplie de miette de nourriture sur son visage. Tous les gens se mirent à crier d'horreur au réveille du fils

'' IL A RESSUSCITÉ !'' crièrent certaines personnes complètement effrayer et bouche bée par le réveille du fils

le fils avait un regard encore endormi sur son visage, et se mit à regarder autour de lui avec curiosité les gens qui le regardait les yeux élargie et la bouche ouverte. Une femme s'approcha de lui doucement

'' Est ce que, est ce que sa va allez ?'' demanda-t-elle. Sans réponse il se tourna vers elle et en se baissant il prit la robe de la femme et s'essuyait le visage avec. La femme fut complètement choquer et hurlait de honte et s'enfuit en courant et le fils lâcha la robe et se leva en se tournant vers le comptoir où était le patron qui le regardait toujours avec la bouche ouverte.

'' (soupir) je me suis endormi tout d'un coup, c'est dingue sa'' dit-il avec un ton à moitié endormi et apparemment il avait la bouche pleine

'' QUOI IL DORMAIT ?'' crièrent les gens surpris et en sursautant alors que le fils se remit à manger

'' IL S'EST ENDORMI EN PLEIN REPAS ET AUX BEAU MILIEU D'UNE CONVERSATION'' cria un homme avec les yeux élargie

'' IL S'EST REMIS A MANGER COMME SI DE RIEN N'ÉTAIT !'' cria un autre

Le fils avait piquer un autre morceaux de viande et tourna sa tête vers les gens avec la bouche pleine et les froncements de sourcils

'' Hein ? C'est quoi toute cette agitation ? Pourquoi vous criez ?'' demanda-t-il la bouche pleine et mettant le morceau de viande dans sa bouche

'' PARCE QUE TU NOUS A FAIT UNE PEUR BLEUE ÉTRANGER !'' crièrent les gens avec le visage énervé de façon comique avec les dents pointu

Le fils se retourna vers le patron et pointa les gens du doigt avec la main tenant la fourchette

'' Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez engager ces types pour mettre de l'ambiance ?'' demanda-t-il avec la bouche encore pleine

'' Euh...non pas vraiment en tous cas, content de voir que vous êtes en vie'' dit le patron en souriant alors que le fils piqua un autre morceau de viande dans son assiette il tomba encore une fois en sommeil dans son assiette

'' EH LA, NE TE RENDORT PAS'' crièrent les gens avec le visage énervé de façon comique avec les dents pointu. Le fils se mit à ronfler dans son assiette pendant que tous le monde avait un regard de déception, et tous sortirent du restaurant calmement.

'' Il n'y avait pas mort d'homme finalement'' dit un homme désespérée en sortant du restaurant

'' Non c'était pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire'' répondit un autre

Tous s'en allèrent dans la déception. Jellal,Meldy, Xanders et les Oracions Seis passaient par là sous leurs capuches et regardèrent les gens sortirent du restaurant avec un regard en question.

'' Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?'' se demanda Meldy curieuse

'' Je crois savoir, j'y vais'' dit Xanders d'un air sérieux en allant dans le restaurant

Xanders entra doucement dans le restaurant et eux les yeux élargie en voyant le fils en train de roupiller, il courra vers lui et l'attrapa par le bras

'' Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là toi, désoler qu'il vous est poser des problèmes'' dit Xanders en s'excusant au prêt du patron et traîna le fils toujours endormi vers la sortit '' Oh et tu pus le charbon, je crois que t'es à sec vieux'' continua-t-il d'un air dégoûté en se pinçant le nez

'' Ils sont partit sans payer'' dit le patron surpris et en fronçant les sourcils

 **(Dans le labyrinthe des neiges)**

Erza était dans un coin tranquille, où personne ne pourrait la trouver. Elle était tranquillement en train de construire sa boule de neige géante.

 **(Dans le stade)**

'' Elle essaie de tendre des embuscade à ses adversaire afin de les avoirs facilement en plus sa lui gagne du temps pour créer sa boule géante'' expliqua Grey en souriant

'' C'est m'étonne pas, c'est de Erza qu'on parle'' dit Natsu en souriant gaiement

 **(Dans un autre coin du labyrinthe des neiges)**

Hibiki consultait toujours son tableau de donné magique, et essayait de calculer les probabilité pour le déplacement de ces adversaires

'' Je sens que j'y suis presque encore, une petite analyse et je pourrai trouver mes adversaire'' dit-il en touchant toujours les touches du tableau. Soudain il s'arrêta en voyant une grande ombre devant lui, et avec un air intimidé il regarda haut dessus et vit Semus avec une grande boule de neige géante. Semus sourit et fit tomber sa boule de neige sur lui

'' Oh oh la boulette'' dit doucement Hibiki avec les yeux effrayer. Il fut envelopper sous la neige et disparut du labyrinthe dans une lumière lumineuse

'' Oh Hibiki c'est fait prendre par surprise, il est donc éliminer de l'épreuve'' annonça Chapati

Dans un autre coin du labyrinthe, Orga se fondait dans le décor avec sa boule de neige géante qu'il avait fait. Il vit soudain Milianna qui passait par là et soudain il sortit de sa cachette et balança la boule de neige droit sur elle et elle n'a rien vu venir, elle fut emporter par la boule de neige géante en hurlant de peur et disparut du labyrinthe

Dans un autre coin, Kaku avançait dans une ruelle de glace remplit de vitre de glace et portait en ses main une boule de neige géante, il avança prudemment dans le couloir regardant ces reflets dans la glace. Il sortit du couloir et arriva dans une grande salle qui était bien entretenu par rapport à toutes les autres pièces, elle avait des meubles partout et quelque miroir de glace brillant de mille feu et deux autres portes donnaient dans la pièce. Kaku s'arrêta devant la salle en regardant autour de lui un peu effrayer.

'' _J'ai croisée personne jusqu'à maintenant_ '' pensa Kaku avec crainte

Soudain une des portes s'ouvrit de façon de brute, et Kaku fut surpris de qui venait d'entrer, c'était Jura avec une grosse boule de neige. Il souriait à Kaku et ce dernier lui répondit de la même chose

'' Je m'attendais pas à te croiser tout de suite'' dit Jura en souriant

'' Eh oui quel coïncidence'' dit Kaku en souriant et en tenant fermement sa boule

Une autre porte s'ouvrit dans la pièce et fut révéler être Orga qui avait une autre boule de neige en main et souriait en voyant qui, il avait devant lui

'' Tiens, deux grand adversaire, juste devant moi, j'en suis tout ouï'' dit Orga avec un sourire fier en fronçant les sourcils

'' Trois adversaire en même temps, (rire) sa risque d'être intéressant'' dit Kaku en souriant de joie et se mit en position d'attaque

'' Parfait, sa me permettra de prendre ma revanche sur toi'' dit Jura avec impatience

Les trois adversaire ce préparèrent à se foncer dessus mais furent interrompu par Semus qui entra dans la pièce par le couloir de Kaku

'' Kaku, je vais t'avoir !'' cria-t-il étends prêt à lui balancer la boule de neige avec un sourire narquois, mais s'est fait ensevelir par une boule de neige appartenant à Sakon et disparut avec une expression honteuse sur son visage. Kaku recula loin de lui surpris.

Sakon se baissa et reconstruit une boule de neige géante et plaça particule de sa magie dans sa boule de neige la lança sur Kaku mais ce dernier se sert de sa boule comme bouclier et soudain une main spirituelle sortit doucement de la boule de Sakon en passant par celle de Kaku et commençait à drainer son énergie.

'' _Mais c'est de la triche, il essaye de m'avoir, je suis perdu_ '' pensa Kaku avec une expression de douleur. Sakon commençait à sourire démoniaquement et sentit l'énergie de Kaku entrer dans son corps lui fessant un bien fou. Kaku haletait de douleur et une boule de neige géante venait de sa gauche et entra en collision avec la boule de Sakon et la sienne qui les fit tomber de ses mains et éclatèrent contre le mur de la pièce. Kaku regarda qui est celui qui à lancer la boule, c'était Cana toujours bourrer qui l'avait sauver.

'' White Birds n'est qu'une bande de crapule, jamais ils gagneront'' dit-elle complètement sobre et se fait avoir par une boule de neige venant de Sakon. Elle fit ensevelit et disparut du labyrinthe

'' Merci'' dit Kaku en fermant les yeux et il refait une boule de neige et regarda Sakon avec rage et tous les deux se chargèrent avec une boule de neige bien dur. Ils entrèrent tous les deux en collision et Kaku donnait toutes sa force pour pousser Sakon, mais ce dernier n'avait l'air de pas s'épuiser

 **(Dans le stade)**

'' Comment se type arrive à pousser sans une goutte de sueur ?'' se demanda Wakaba en étant bouche bée

'' Ce type n'est pas humain !'' commenta Roméo en état de choc

 **(Dans le labyrinthe des neiges)**

Kaku et Sakon se chargeait toujours et Kaku reculait de plus en plus, soudain lui vient une idée, il planta ces pieds dans le sol geler et avança ses mains plus prêt de la boule de Sakon et planta ses mains dedans et porta les deux boules et trouvait bizarrement que Sakon était léger comme l'air. Sakon avait planter fixement ces griffes dans sa boule mais ce fut sa grosse erreur qu'il lui a été fatale car il fut soulever avec sa boule de neige et celle de Kaku.

Kaku portait les deux boules et Sakon sur son dos par la surprise de tous le monde et avec colère il balança Sakon et les deux boules fortement dans les airs, les envoyant en dehors de la forteresse et ils tombèrent sur le sol en forment un cratère sur le sol et Sakon était ensevelit dans la neige, il disparut du labyrinthe par élimination.

Kaku souffla un coup pour reprendre des forces et regarda Jura et Orga en souriant

'' A nous trois maintenant ! Que le meilleur gagne !'' annonça Kaku en construisant une nouvelle boule de neige. Tous les trois se regardèrent avec un air fière et se chargèrent en même temps, ils se poussèrent de toutes leurs forces et soudain ils entendent un cri de guerre féminin.

'' JE VOUS Y PRENDS, VOUS N'ÉCHAPPEREZ PAS A SA !'' cria la voix féminine. Erza entra dans la pièce de façon héroïque et avait une énorme boule de neige de plusieurs tonne. Kaku,Jura et Orga regardait la boule avec crainte et Erza la balança d'un coup sec et tous les trois furent ensevelit dans la neige

 **(Dans le stade)**

Les membres de Waidgu Fox eurent les yeux élargie par la force d'Erza alors que Fairy Tail applaudissait haut et fort leurs amis

'' C'était astucieux, elle s'est planquer pour pouvoir confectionner un grand obus de neige'' expliqua Jin en souriant

'' La je crois que Kaku s'est fait avoir, en tous cas sa nous servira de leçon'' dit Tommy avec noblesse en souriant

Les participants sortirent de la forteresse et Erza fut applaudi haut est fort la faisant sourire.

'' Fairy Tail A remporte la Snow Battle haut la main, Waidgu Fox à été surpasser pour une fois'' annonça Chapati

'' En effet Fairy Tail A remonte assez haut dans le classement'' commenta Yajima en applaudissant

'' Dommage pour Waidgu Fox mais bon, sa changera nous avons enfin réussi à remporter une épreuve en étant à la première place, c'est pas si mal tout compte fait'' dit Lucy en souriant et en tapant des mains

'' Sans plus tarder passons maintenant à l'épreuve éliminatoire'' annonça Chapati avec impatience

 **Waidgu Fox 48 pts**

 **Fairy Tail A 42 pts**

 **Fairy Tail B 36 pts**

 **Sabertooth 35 pts**

 **Lamia Scale 18 pts**

 **Mermaid Heel 14 pts**

 **White Birds 11 pts**

 **Quatro Cerberus 10 pts**

 **Blue Pegasus 8 pts**

'' Oïchi j'ai ici le déroulement des combats de cette journée dans toutes les possibilité au niveau de qui perdra l'épreuve des éliminatoires'' dit Jugo en tendant un bout de papier à Oïchi

'' Parfait, notre heure de gloire sera bientôt, Maître Ivan sera fier de nous et la vengeance qu'il a prévu pendant des années se réalisera cette années et Fairy Tail sera anéanti pour toujours grâce à celui qui nous donnera la force qu'on veut.'' annonça Oïchi en souriant démoniaquement et les autres sourirent de même

* * *

 **Annotations du chapitre suivant**

 **Ken: Je suis guéri, on peut passer à l'action**

 **Xanders: Quoi ? Père est au courant ?**

 **Jellal: Qui c'est celui là ?**

 **Milianna: Ouah l'énergie qu'ils dégagent, elle est puissante et incroyable**

 **Erza: Un combat palpitant là qu'on assiste !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance :**

 **Duel ! Tommy vs Kagura**

* * *

 **A/N : J'espère que se chapitre vous aura plus, nous nous approchons bientôt de découvrir tous les membres de Waidgu Fox. Je suis content de savoir que mon histoire plaît a beaucoup de personne. Pour ce chapitre j'ai essayer de m'appliquer au niveau des descriptions des personnages. N'hésitez pas à posez un commentaire pour me dire si sa vous à convenu et à plus tard pour un nouveau chapitre. A plus tard !**


	15. Duel! Tommy vs Kagura

**Bienvenu pour le quinzième chapitre de Fairy Tail, au programme d'aujourd'hui l'épreuve éliminatoire, le premier et deuxième combat. Les personnages apparaissant dans cette histoire appartiennent à Hiro Mashima sauf les personnages inventer.**

* * *

Chapitre 15: Duel ! Tommy vs Kagura

'' Chers participant de la Snow Battle préparez-vous pour l'épreuve éliminatoire pour la partie combat de cette troisième journée des grands jeux inter-magique que nous avons intitulé Vine With Me'' annonça Chapati

Soudain une grande jungle apparut dans le stade et les participants furent placer chacun dans un arbre qui était ranger en colonne au début de la forêt et un parcours de lianes étaient placer devant tous les participants et à plusieurs mètres plus loin les arriver étaient sur des arbres au bout.

'' Pourquoi une jungle à pousser dans le stade ?'' demanda Arana Web

'' C'est sûrement pour l'épreuve éliminatoire'' déduit Risley avec un air en question

'' Expliquons en quoi consiste l'épreuve, les participant doivent traverser la jungle en sautant après les lianes et arriver à leurs arbres d'arriver, le premier arriver gagne l'épreuve et le dernier ne fait pas participer sa guilde à la partie combat et fait remporter cinq points à sa guilde'' expliqua Chapati

'' Je sais pas mais j'ai l'impression que les poids lourds seront désavantager à cette épreuve'' en déduit Gajeel avec un air interrogateur

'' Participant commencez !'' annonça Chapati

Les participants commencèrent à se balancer par dessus les lianes. Seul, Kaku,Jura,Orga,Sakon et Semus avait du mal à se balancer avec les lianes à cause de leurs poids et surtout parce que certaines lianes était très petites

Semus s'épuisait au fonds de la jungle se faisant devancer par tous le monde. Sakon avançait à peut prêt à la même cadence que tous le monde, Kaku avançait un peu plus vite mais ils étaient tous devancer par Erza,Hibiki,Cana et par Milianna. Grâce à ces talents de chats Milianna devançais tous le monde, et se balançait facilement à travers les lianes. Erza quand à elle semblait allez doucement en se balançant, Hibiki et Cana était pareil que Erza. A plusieurs reprise Semus et Orga trébuchait des lianes et tombait sur le sol et remontait à cause des ressors placer au sol pour éviter que des participants perdent l'épreuve aussi bêtement. Milianna arrivait à la dernière ligne droit et atterrit sur son arbre d'arriver.

'' Mermaid Heel remporte l'épreuve haut la main'' annonça Chapati que Milianna sautait de joie dans tous les sens dans son arbres. Les autres concurrent arrivèrent avec Erza en second position et Kaku était en cinquième position, le dernier était Semus qui était tomber à plusieurs reprise des lianes

'' On participe à la partie combat grâce à elle'' dit Beth avec joie

'' Faut dire que ces talents de féline ont fini par apporter leurs fruits'' dit Risley avec un sourire de joie

'' Quatro Cerberus ne participe pas à la partie combat et remporte cinq points, maintenant sans plus tarder passons à la partie combat'' annonça Chapati avec impatience

 **Waidgu Fox 48 pts**

 **Fairy Tail A 42 pts**

 **Fairy Tail B 36 pts**

 **Sabertooth 35 pts**

 **Lamia Scale 18 pts**

 **Quatro Cerberus 15 pts**

 **Mermaid Heel 14 pts**

 **White Birds 11 pts**

 **Blue Pegasus 8 pts**

'' Kaku n'a vraiment pas eu de chance, mais il a fait de son mieux. Au moins nous sommes toujours premier c'est le principal'' dit Sam en souriant

'' Qu'est ce qu'il y a Jin ta l'air contrarier ?'' demanda Tommy en regardant Jin qu'avait un regard observateur et curieux écrit sur son visage

'' Je pensais au membre de White Birds qu'a attaquer Wendy, quand Kaku l'avait percuter avec la boule de neige, se dernier ne faisait aucun effort et c'est louche'' répondit Jin avec les sourcils froncer

'' Et d'après toi, c'est pas normal ?'' demanda Kaku qui était revenu dans les tribunes

'' Non en effet, il y a quelque chose qui cloche si se dernier n'a fait aucun effort pour pousser la boule de neige, sa me fait penser que se type n'est peut-être pas humain.'' répondit Jin en se mangeant les lèvres

'' Et tous à l'heure il a essayer de drainer ma magie.'' prévenu Kaku d'un ton furieux en haussant les épaules

'' Et si ce mec était en faite un androïde ayant la capacité de stocker l'énergie magique de ses adversaire à des fin malsaine'' proposa Jin en levant un sourcils

'' Alors on va passer à l'action aujourd'hui ?'' demanda une voix masculine venant de derrière eux

'' Ah Ken alors t'es guéri ?'' demanda Genius avec sourire content de le voir

'' Oui Shelia à accepter pour que je sorte aujourd'hui mais par contre j'ai toujours des bandages à cause des brûlures de ce satané membre de White Birds'' expliqua Ken en montrant ces bandages aux bras et au torse. Il portait toujours son tee-shirt blanc et avait toujours son blouson en cuire noir et son pantalon de même couleur.

'' Sa tombe bien, faut se préparer, White Birds va sûrement passer à l'action aujourd'hui, au faites avons nous des nouvelles de Xanders pour savoir si les autres sont arriver ?'' demanda Tommy avec inquiétude

'' Je pense que toute le monde connaît le plan à la lettre, il y a pas à s'inquiéter, je suis sur qu'il nous fera signe plus tard'' rassura Jin avec un signe de la main

Dans les tribunes de Fairy Tail, Erza était en train de penser quand les membres de Waidgu Fox passerons à l'action

'' _Si White Birds passe à l'action aujourd'hui faudra qu'on se prépare nous aussi alors ?_ '' pensa Erza avec un air sérieux

 **(Pendant ce temps en hauteur du stade)**

Xanders giflait le fils afin de le réveiller. Car ce dernier dort comme un bébé.

'' Allez s'il te plaît réveille-toi !'' cria Xanders furieux avec les dents serrer

'' Tu le connais Xanders ?'' demanda Jellal curieux

'' Oui bien sûr, je vous présente Roy Ueda, fils des maîtres de notre guilde, alors je vous conseille d'être sympa avec lui, sinon vous aurez affaire a père et mère'' répondit Xanders en fronçant les sourcils

'' Petite question, pourquoi vos maître de guilde, vous les appeler père et mère ?'' demanda Jellal curieux. Xanders s'assit sur le sol avec un air pensif et les jambes croisé

'' Parce qu'ils nous ont élever pendant longtemps et on est tous orphelins depuis longtemps, si ils n'avaient pas été là on aurait jamais eu une nouvelle famille'' répondit Xanders en baissant la tête.

'' Je suis désoler'' s'excusa Meldy en baissant la tête

Soudain Xanders sentait quelqu'un remuer à côté de lui et Roy ce leva en se frottant les yeux en baillant et avait un regard surpris en ouvrant les yeux

'' Comment j'ai atterri ici moi ?, attendez vous m'avez kidnapper, je vous préviens si vous voulez m'échanger contre une rançon et ben vous pouvez allez vous frotter'' cria Roy avec un regard furieux et faisant des gestes. Les membres de Crime Sorcière eurent un regard idiot sur leurs visage et Xanders se pencha au visage de Roy et lui fit des signes de la main

'' Eh je suis là Roy'' prévenu Xanders avec la bouche bée

'' Ah Xanders t'es là je t'ai chercher partout et c'est qui eux ?'' demanda Roy en fronçant les sourcils

'' Des amis, eux est ce que les autres sont arriver en ville ?'' demanda Xanders en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Roy

'' J'en sais rien j'étais déjà là hier soir et père aussi d'ailleurs'' répondit Roy

Soudain Xanders eut un air complètement pâle avec la bouche ouverte et les yeux élargie

'' ON AVAIT DIT DE RIEN LUI DIRE, ON LUI A DÉSOBÉI JE TE RAPPELLE !'' cria Xanders et en secouant Roy en le tenant par les épaules

'' Ben apparemment sa le dérange pas, mais mère n'est pas au courant'' dit Roy d'un ton mature et en levant le pouce. Xanders eut un air étonné écrit sur le visage.

'' Bon bonne nouvelle faut qu'on retrouve les autres, et quand ont les retrouveras tu penseras de demander à Mike du charbon parce que tes restes, là sa pu'' dit Xanders en se levant d'un ton ferme. Les membres de Crime Sorcière et les deux commencèrent à chercher les autres membres de Waidgu Fox, le plus rapidement possible.

 **(Dans le stade)**

'' Passons au premier combat de cette troisième journée des grands-jeux inter-magique, d'un côté nous avons la princesse céleste de Lamia Scale, Shelia Blendy. Son adversaire sera l'un des Trimens de Blue Pegasus, Eve Tilm'' annonça Chapati

'' Allez Shelia ont est avec toi !'' crièrent Ken et Wendy en ouvrant leurs bouche bien grande avec les mains autour

'' Merci !'' dit-elle en leurs faisant le signe du pouce

'' Sa me fait mal de blesser un si jolie minois'' dit Eve avec un sourire embarrassant

'' Merci mais sa me dérange pas'' répondit Shelia en souriant

Les deux se mirent en position de combat en fronçant les sourcils.

Shelia aspira de l'air dans sa bouche pour pouvoir lancer son attaque '' Rugissement du dieu céleste'' cria-t-elle en lançant un énorme tourbillon noir sur Eve esquive le rugissement

'' Furie blanche !'' cria-t-il en balançant des boules de neiges violentes. Shelia sauta pour esquiver et lança une nouvelle fois son rugissement du dieu céleste, Eve contenta seulement de créer un clone de neige pour le tourbillon le touche. Eve courut pendant que Shelia était en train de toucher le clone de neige. '' Blizzard !'' cria-t-il en balançant une grosse tempête de neige sur elle.

Shelia fit tourner des vents noir autour de ses mains '' Tempête du dieu céleste !'' son attaque permis de contrer le blizzard. Eve envoya encore son attaque furie blanche sur elle et celle-ci se contentait d'esquiver et courait jusqu'à lui

'' Ô vent,ô vent ! Arrache la terre et fais la danser jusqu'au cieux ! Danse du dieux céleste'' cria-t-elle en créant un tourbillon de vent noir prêt de Eve le faisant valdinguer dans les airs. Eve haletait de douleur dans les airs et lança un tourbillon de glace sur elle

'' Crocs blanc'' cria Eve en lançant son attaque à elle. Cette dernière s'apprêtait à contrer l'attaque en faisant apparaître un flux de vent autour d'une de ses mains

'' Ô vent du Nord ! Change-toi en souffle divin, pour déferler sur la terre ! Dieu céleste Borée ! Attaque Boréale du dieu céleste'' prononça-t-elle en envoyant un tourbillon de vent noir sur le crocs blanc de Eve créant une explosion à cause de la collision des deux attaques

Eve tomba sur le sol et Shelia lança un rugissement du dieu céleste vers lui. Il se prit l'attaque de pleins fouet et tomba au sol en haletant de douleur.

'' Incroyable, Shelia Blendy remporte le combat, Lamia Scale remporte 10 points'' annonça Chapati. La foule l'applaudi haut et fort.

'' T'es la meilleur Shelia !'' cria Wendy avec un sourire large

'' Shelia t'es la plus forte, tu as été super'' cria Ken en faisant le signe du pouce accompagné d'un petit clin d'œil qui fait rougir Shelia. Elle s'approcha de Eve avec inquiétude

'' Est ce que sa va ?'' demanda Shelia inquiète

'' Non sa va ? Tu as gagner'' répondit Eve en se relevant

 **Waidgu Fox 48 pts**

 **Fairy Tail A 42 pts**

 **Fairy Tail B 36 pts**

 **Sabertooth 35 pts**

 **Lamia Scale 28 pts**

 **Mermaid Heel 14 pts**

 **White Birds 11 pts**

 **Quatro Cerberus 10 pts**

 **Blue Pegasus 8 pts**

'' Deuxième combat de cette journée des jeux inter-magique, d'un côté nous avons, la mage la plus puissante de sa guilde et c'est une femme n'ayant peur de rien, Kagura Mikazuchi de Mermaid Heel, son adversaire est celui qu'avait halluciner tous le monde le premier jour des jeux à l'épreuve Slot Synch, Tommy Lightchiwa de Waidgu Fox'' annonça Chapati

'' Chouette c'est au tour de Kagura de combattre'' dit Erza avec un sourire

'' N'oublions pas que Tommy manipule aussi bien ses épées que toi Erza'' prévenu Lucy d'un ton prévenant

'' Ouais c'est vrai sa, je me suis fait avoir pendant l'épreuve du premier jour, ce type peut disparaître d'un instant à l'autre et est très rapide'' dit Grey avec un regard sérieux

'' Et alors, Kagura est aussi très rapide et peut contrôler la gravité, je pense que sa va bien allez pour elle. Je suis impatient de voir l'issue du combat'' dit Erza avec un sourire

'' J'ai entendu des choses sur elle, elle manipule bien l'épée'' dit Ken avec un visage neutre

'' On l'avait remarquer !'' répondirent tous ses camarades avec un regard agacé

'' En tous cas c'est une grande adversaire pour Tommy'' dit Jin avec un sourire narquois

Tommy et Kagura se regardaient fixement dans les yeux avec un regard neutre écrit sur leurs visage.

'' Sa fait depuis le début des jeux que je souhaite me mesurer à toi, j'espère que notre combat va durer !'' dit Kagura avec un sourire narquois et en fronçant les sourcils

'' Je comprends ton envie, j'étais pareil avant et d'ailleurs j'avais envie de me mesurer à un adversaire ayant mon niveau, voyons voir ce que tu vaux au combat'' averti Tommy avec un regard d'amusement en sortant une de ses épées de son fourreau attaché à sa ceinture

'' Avec plaisir'' dit Kagura en souriant. Elle chargea comme une bête vers Tommy et sortit son épée Archenemy de son fourreau et essaya de lui lacérer un coup d'épée vertical, mais il le contra en levant à peine son épée à l'horizontale. Ils se reculèrent en baissant leurs épées, Tommy chargea sur elle mais esquive en sautant au dessus de lui et essaya de lui mettre un coup par derrière et Tommy l'intercepta en peu de temps et la contra une nouvelle fois.

'' Tu te débrouille bien toi ! Chouette pas mal'' complimenta Tommy avec un sourire amusé

'' Merci du compliment toi aussi t'es pas mal'' répondit-elle avec le même sourire. Ils se reculèrent et se fixèrent encore dans les yeux

'' Kagura à l'air surmotivé'' remarqua Arana en souriant

'' Il y a pas à dire son adversaire lui plaît'' dit Risley avec un hochement de la tête en souriant

'' Faut dire que c'est pas tous les jours qu'elles croisent des adversaires à son niveau'' expliqua Milianna avec un sourire certain

Tommy et Kagura se foncèrent une nouvelle fois dessus entrant leurs épée en collision et commencèrent à s'échanger des coups. Leurs coups étaient tellement puissant que des étincelles de magie jaillissait de leurs impacts. Les étincelles éclatèrent dans tous le stade et le publique était éblouie.

'' Ouah mais quelle puissance, ils font pas semblant'' commenta Milianna en se cachant la vue avec un air effrayer

Les deux combattant s'échangèrent un dernier coup les envoyant valdinguer à l'arrière. Les deux était tomber au sol mais se relevèrent rapidement

'' Ouah je l'ai pas vu venir celle là'' dit Kagura d'un air étonné

'' Moi non plus !'' dit Tommy qu'il souffla sur sa lame et elle jaillissait de l'électricité. Il chargea une nouvelle fois sur elle mais plus rapidement. Kagura l'esquiva et Tommy se fait feinter mais en planant il se propulsa en poussant avec ses pieds sur le mur de l'arène et charge Kagura par derrière avec une lame maintenant de feu. Kagura regarda Tommy charger sur elle avec les yeux élargie. Elle se fait frapper et sa veste fut à moitié brûler. Elle tomba au sol et en voyant Tommy foncer jusqu'à elle, elle sera les dents et utilisa sa magie de gravitation pour le bloquer. Tommy fut figer ayant du mal à se déplacer. Il essaya d'avancer, mais ses mouvements était très lent. Kagura se déplaçait sans problème en chargeant vers lui, elle dégaina son épée et trancha le torse de Tommy. Se dernier haleta de douleur en criant, Kagura le regarda en souriant fièrement mais fut choquer de voir Tommy se transformer en pluie de corbeau qui finissaient par l'aveugler et Tommy apparut juste derrière elle et la frappa avec la pommeau de son épée. Elle tomba sur le sol en gémissent de douleur.

'' Je t'ai eu, tu t'es fait avoir par mon clone, mais je dois avouer que tu te débrouille bien'' dit Tommy avec un sourire amusé

'' T'es vraiment douée tu sais'' complimenta Kagura en fronçant les sourcils

'' Je sais'' répondit Tommy en souriant de joie

Kagura se leva et chargea son épée et fonça vers lui. Soudain Tommy sortit sa deuxième lame et souffla sur ses lames en les transformant en lame de vent. Il tourna ensuite sur lui même et le vent des lames commençait à envelopper la zone autour de lui qui se transforma en sphère de vent le protégeant des attaques de Kagura. Elle frappa sur la sphère de vent mais fut valdinguer en l'air et tomba au sol. Elle se releva sans perdre espoirs et elle commençait à lancer des rafales de coups d'épée sur la sphère essayant de la percer.

'' Il est capable de faire sa aussi ?'' demanda Grey en état de choc en regardant le tourbillon sphérique de Tommy avec une Kagura acharnée sur elle.

'' C'est incroyable'' commenta Erza choqué

Kagura continuait toujours de frapper la sphère de vent. Elle commençait à s'épuiser et soudain elle cria de colère et pointa son épée dans la sphère de vent faisant jaillir des étincelles et une grande explosion eut lieu envoyant valdinguer Tommy dans le mur de l'arène. Tommy était remplie de blessure mais tenait toujours debout. Il sourit d'amusement à Kagura avec les yeux froncer, cette dernière se tenait devant lui dans le même état.

'' J'ai réussi à percer le point faible de ta sphère de vent. C'était franchement énervant mais très astucieux, non seulement tes techniques de combat et de défense sont très utile et efficace surtout ta technique pour duper tes adversaires. Mais pour une défense comme celle-ci, c'était facile de trouver la faiblesse.'' expliqua Kagura avec un sourire amuser avec les yeux froncer. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux en souriant et Tommy baissa la fermeture de son grand manteau et l'enleva, révélant son sweat-shirt gris avec un jogging de même couleur. Il serra fort les poignets de ses épées et soupira d'épuisement.

'' J'avoue t'avoir sous-estimer, et pour être franc ta vitesse et non seulement incroyable, mais ta les qualités d'une experte en techniques de sabre. Je me suis laisser allez avec toi croyant que tu faisait pas le poids, mais t'es vraiment incroyable tu sais'' complimenta Tommy avec un sourire de joie avec les yeux heureux

'' Merci mais j'aimerai qu'on en finisse avec se combat. Sa te dit qu'on passe à la vitesse supérieur'' dit-elle avec une rougeur sur le visage

'' Entendu !, Fluide d'attaque !'' dit Tommy en souriant. Ses mains et ses lames devinrent noir et une énergie magique violette jaillissait en spiral sur ses lames.

'' Regardez ces mains deviennent noir, de la même manière qu'avait Ken pendant son combat'' prévenu Shelia choqué et impressionner

 _Flash-back arrière_

 _Pendant le combat entre Ken et Hidan, Ken était en goule et avait sortit quatre autres queues de couleur rouge écarlate et sa main droite fut devenu noir._

 _'' Fluide d'attaque !'' cria Ken_

 _Fin du Flash-back_

'' (rire de joie)'' ria Tommy en fronçant les sourcils

'' (rire de joie) bon fini la rigolade'' averti Kagura en se préparant. Ils se fixèrent les deux un coup dans les yeux en souriant fièrement.

'' J'en crois pas mes yeux nous assistons à un super combat entre de grand manieur de sabre, mesdames et messieurs ne manquer rien de se match'' annonça Chapati exciter par le combat palpitant

'' Mais de qui des deux remportera la victoire ?'' se demanda Yajima exciter

'' Vu le niveau de ses deux combattant, il est impossible de juger'' expliqua Lahar en souriant.

Kagura et Tommy se foncèrent enfin dessus avec un cri de guerre. Dégainant leurs sabres pour leur prochaine assaut.

* * *

 **Annotations du chapitre suivants**

 **Grey: Content de me confronter une nouvelle fois à toi**

 **Roy: Les autres sont prêt nous pouvons passer à l'action**

 **Natsu: Vas-y démonte-le !**

 **Oïchi: Ton père et vraiment furieux contre toi et je dois te donner une leçon de sa part**

 **Jin: Faudra d'abord nous passez sur le corps**

 **Makarof: Ils sont tous présent !**

 **Wendy: Jin !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance :**

 **La vérité éclate au grand jour**

* * *

 **A/N La suite du combat entre Kagura et Tommy sera au prochain chapitre, j'espère que se chapitre vous aura plus. J'aurai voulut plus passer de temps sur le combat Shelia et Eve afin de faire durer le chapitre, mais j'avais pas beaucoup d'idée pour le combat. Nous connaissons enfin le nom du fils de l'ami d'enfance de Makarof, Roy Ueda mais en quoi consiste sa magie et en quoi le charbon peut lui servir. Vous découvrirez tous sa dans le prochain chapitre. A plus tard !**


	16. La vérité éclate au grand jour

**Bienvenu pour le seizième chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance. Au programme, suite du combat entre Tommy et Kagura, le troisième combat et enfin le dernier et pour clouer le chapitre, une petite surprise. A un moment donner à la fin du chapitre des numéro seront inscrits avec des description de personnages qui indiqueront de quelle personne je parle et bien oui vous l'aurez deviner mais profiter du chapitre avant de vous spoilers sur les nouveaux personnages (fiche de description vont se trouver à la fin du chapitre) Bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

Chapitre 16: La vérité éclate au grand jour

Tommy et Kagura se chargèrent et leurs épées entrèrent en collision. Ils se poussaient afin de faire lâcher leurs épées afin que l'un soit désarmer. Tous le publique regardait le combat avec admiration, presser de savoir qui allait remporter la victoire

'' Jamais vu un tel combat'' dit Minerva en étant bouche bée et les yeux en état de choc

'' C'est clair, on dirait que ces deux là ce livre un combat à mort'' dit Yukino impressionner avec les yeux élargie

Les deux adversaires entrèrent encore en collision et des étincelles sortaient de leurs épée. Ils se reculèrent et se mirent des coups d'épées avec des étincelles qui jaillissait de partout.

'' Je rêve où cette mage résiste au fluide d'attaque ?'' demanda Ken impressionner avec les yeux élargie

'' Ouais sa se vois que cette femme est exceptionnelle presque personne peut résister au fluide d'attaque et c'est le premier cas qu'on voit dans ce pays'' répondit Jin de même impressionner par le combat

Kagura plongea en avant pour trancher Tommy mais se dernier recula en arrière et sauta en l'air. Kagura trébucha par terre et Tommy arrivait par les airs et dégaina ses épées vers elle, mais Kagura se releva et leurs épées furent entrer en collision une nouvelle fois. Ils poussaient de toutes leurs force pour que l'un d'eux soit désarmer.

Mais soudain leurs épées furent enlever de leurs et main et volèrent en l'air et se plantèrent dans le sol en tombant. Les deux se retrouvaient désarmer.

'' Bon ben on devra faire la suite à la main'' dit Tommy avec un regard déçu

Sans faire attention Kagura arriva au-dessus de lui et lui lança un coup de pieds mais il la contra avec son bras et la repoussa

'' Là sa commence à être intéressant'' dit Tommy avec un sourire d'amusement et en se mettant en position de combat

Les deux se foncèrent dessus et se mirent des coups de poings et des coups de pieds. Les deux commençaient à s'épuiser et soudain le gong sonne

'' Fin du temps imparti, il y a donc match nul. Quelle beaux combat que nous avons insister là, se combat restera dans l'histoire des grands jeux inter-magique !'' annonça Chapati complètement exciter

'' J'ai adoré quand même la fin, deux sabreur qui s'affronte au corps à corps'' répondit Yajima

'' Waidgu Fox et Mermaid Heel remporte donc cinq points à leurs équipe'' annonça Chapati

 **Waidgu Fox 53 pts**

 **Fairy Tail A 42 pts**

 **Fairy Tail B 36 pts**

 **Sabertooth 35 pts**

 **Lamia Échelle 28 pts**

 **Mermaid talon 19 pts**

 **White Birds 11 pts**

 **Quatro Cerberus 10 pts**

 **Blue Pegasus 8 pts**

Kagura et Tommy haletait de douleur en soufflant d'épuisement. Tommy se leva en s'aidant de ses jambes. Il marcha vers Kagura et lui tendit la main

'' Bon combat, j'espère qu'on se remettra sa ,bientôt'' dit-il en souriant. Kagura lui pris avec plaisir la main et l'aida à se relever.

'' Avec plaisir, depuis le début je rêvais de me mesurer à toi, mais là je crois que je veux t'affronter autant de fois possible'' répondit Kagura en souriant

'' Donc en gros je suis devenu ton idole en quelque sorte ?'' demanda Tommy avec un regard gênée en se frottant la tête

'' On peut dire sa'' répondit Kagura avec un air de curiosité

'' Franchement se combat était beau'' commenta Erza avec des les yeux brillants de mille feux

'' C'est sur, Kagura et Tommy ont vraiment été impressionnant.'' dit Lucy dans le même état

Tommy et Kagura ramassèrent leurs épées planter dans le sol et Tommy ramassa son manteau sur le sol et ils retournèrent dans les tribunes

'' Ta été hallucinant mec, j'en est encore des frissons partout'' dit Ken en grelottant

'' Franchement je crois que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un me tenir tête comme sa'' dit Tommy avec un air en question et essoufflé

'' Je pense que nous devons pas sous-estimez les mages de ce pays, ils sont tous très fort, sauf certain.'' prévenu Jin en réfléchissant

'' Jin, on fait quoi maintenant ? Ils restent plus que deux combats, se sera bientôt au tour de White Birds, mais nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvel de Xanders.'' demanda Kaku inquiet

'' Laissons lui du temps, il va bientôt nous prévenir, ne vous en faites pas'' rassura Jin avec un air en question

 **(Pendant ce temps en ville)**

Xanders,Roy et Crime Sorcière arpentait la ville pour retrouver les autres membres de Waidgu Fox mais ne trouvait personne.

'' Putain ! Impossible de les retrouver ! Comment je fais alors pour prévenir Jin et les autres maintenant'' dit Xanders en secouant la tête

'' Ils sont sûrement pas loin, cherchons les encore'' proposa Roy. Ils se remirent en route. Ils cherchait cette fois prêt du stade. Alors qu'il parcourait autour du stade en ayant mis leurs capuche, Xanders tomba soudain dans un trou

'' Euh Xanders sa va ?'' demanda Meldy avec un regard inquiet

'' Il y a une galerie venez voir'' cria Xanders dans le trou

Ils se regardèrent tous avec un regard curieux. Ils sautèrent tous dans le trou et entendait quelqu'un en train de creuser

'' Vous entendez, on dirait qu'on creuse ici'' déduit Roy en se dirigeant vers le bruit. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bruit et ils virent un jeune homme grand, musclé, il portait un tee-shirt vert foncée, un pantalon brin et avait des bottes brunes. Il avait les cheveux court et brun. Il était en train de creuser vers la surface juste en dessous du stade.

'' Mike ?'' demanda Roy et Xanders surpris

Mike se retourna et eut les yeux élargie en les voyants.

'' Xanders, Roy ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faîte là ?'' demanda Mike étonner

'' Ben on te retourne la question, on devait se retrouver en ville pour que je puisse prévenir Jin et les autres que nous sommes prêt'' expliqua Xanders avec un air agacée

'' Ah bon ? Bon ben tu nous a trouver, je creuse le trou comme c'était dit dans le plan'' expliqua Mike en montrant le plan du stade

'' Pouvez-vous nous expliquer en quoi consiste votre plan ?'' demanda Jellal curieux

'' Qui c'est eux ?'' demanda Mike avec un sourcils lever

'' Des amis qui nous ont aider. Bon on va vous expliquer notre plan'' répondit Xanders en prenant le plan des mains de Mike. Le plan du stade avait beaucoup de flèche noir pour indiquer les sens des chemins du tunnel, des grands cercle rouge pour représenter les entrer de tunnel

'' Alors quand White Birds passera à l'action, Jin,Ken,Tommy,Sam et Kaku vont apparaître dans l'arène dans un écran de fumer, ensuite nous et le reste de la guilde nous apparaîtrons par un trou qu'on a creuser dans un des couloir menant dans l'arène, comme sa si on doit s'enfuir on rebouchera le trou comme sa personne ne nous retrouveras'' expliqua Roy

'' Pourquoi un tunnel pour s'enfuir ?'' demanda Meldy d'un air interrogateur

'' Si le conseil se mets à notre trousse, on sera rechercher dans tous Fiore. On devra donc partir, et en plus si on agit tous ensemble contre White Birds, notre équipe des jeux sera éliminer avec celle de White Birds donc il y a sûrement aucune chance que notre équipe reste en finale et nous serons obliger de partir de ce pays'' expliqua Xanders en baissant la tête

'' Nous, nous voulons pas que vous partez d'ailleurs je pense que Fairy Tail va aussi être contre cette décision du conseil'' dit Meldy avec un regard triste

'' Peut être, mais une simple guilde contre le conseil, il y a quand même une différence et d'ailleurs vous , vous ne pouvez pas nous protéger car le conseil vous recherche aussi'' répondit Xanders

'' Mais enfin je veux que tu reste moi'' dit Meldy avec les larmes au yeux

'' Ah bon, ben on verra ! Mais pour en revenir au plan nous avons creuser un plus grand trou afin de faire passer la cavalerie, car comme nous avait dit Jin, une des membres de White Birds peut faire apparaître une armée de zombie, et nous nous avons notre propre armée'' expliqua Xanders en souriant

'' Sérieux vous avez votre propre armée ?'' demanda Midnight en état de choc

'' Et ouais, nous avons un mage capable de faire apparaître plusieurs clone de lui même'' répondit Roy en souriant

'' Au faite Mike, ils sont où les autres ?'' demanda Xanders en se retournant vers lui

'' Ils ont préférer ne pas me déranger pendant mon travaille alors ils surveillent la situation dans le stade et vont revenir ici quand il y aura un pépin'' expliqua Mike

'' Je vois'' répondit Roy en fronçant les sourcils

 **(Dans le stade)**

'' Passons au troisième combat de cette troisième journée des grands jeux inter-magique. D'un côté nous avons Grey Fullbuster de Fairy Tail A. son adversaire sera la ménestrel de la lune rouge de Sabertooth, Rufus Lore'' annonça Chapati

'' Sa va être un combat facile pour Grey, puisqu'en une années il es devenu très fort'' dit Lucy en souriant

'' OH C'est à messieurs Grey de combattre, il est tellement classe quand il combat, dommage que Juvia ne soit pas avec lui'' cria Juvia avec des cœurs dans les yeux et en se dandinant

'' Je me souviens t'avoir déjà affronter Grey alors on va refaire notre revanche'' dit Rufus en souriant

'' Évidement et je rêvais de me défouler une nouvelle fois moi, Geyser de glace !'' cria Grey en créant des piques de glace juste en dessous de Rufus que se dernier esquive en sautant

'' Sanctuaire des crocs tempétueux !'' cria Rufus en balançant une série de tornades sur Grey

'' _Je crois que c'est le moment_ '' pensa Grey en utilisant son sceaux de chasseurs de démon de glace, il se transforma alors en démon de glace '' Fureur du démon de glace !'' cria Grey en balançant un grand souffle de blizzard contenant des cristaux de glace faisant disparaître les tornades de Rufus

'' Je me souviens pas de se pouvoir'' commenta Rufus en remettant son chapeau bien droit '' Pluie de Sagesse Ancienne !'' cria Rufus en créant un cercle magique dorée et la gravité de Grey fut modifié écrasé par une pluie de savoir.

Grey avait du mal à bouger et Rufus préparait une autre attaque '' Patinoire Olympique !'' cria Grey en gelant le sol de l'arène et Rufus glissa sans faire exprès sur la glace l'empêchant de préparer sa prochaines attaque et Grey en profite pour balancer des flèches de glaces sur lui. Rufus disparaît en utilisant sa techniques d'Image différée.

'' _Merde c'était qu'une copie_ '' pensa Grey frustrer

Rufus réapparut et toucha le sol avec ses doigt et le sol fut mit en feu en fondant la patinoire de Grey.

'' Souvenir du Sabre de foudre noire de glace'' cria Rufus en faisant combiner la magie de glace constructive de Grey et la magie du chasseur de dieu de la foudre de Orga pour pouvoir faire tomber plusieurs éclair noir sur Grey

''Cocon de glace'' cria Grey en se congelant dans la glace pendant que la foudre lui tombait dessus. Grey se libéra de son cocon. '' Je vois que tu as toujours garder cette super techniques de modelage'' complimenta Grey en souriant.

'' Évidement je suis toujours souvenu de cette techniques pour te rendre hommage'' répondit Rufus en souriant '' épée cracheuse d'éclair'' cria Rufus en faisant apparaître un être mi-glace, mi-humain avec une grosse épée de foudre. '' Attaque !'' ordonna Rufus à son géant. Le géant chargea sur Grey et gainant son épée vers lui

Grey fit apparaître un arc géant de sa magie de démon et transperça le géant avec une flèche de glace géante

'' Comment ?'' se demanda Rufus en état de choc. Grey chargea sur lui avec un katana de démon de glace. Rufus n'eut pas le temps de riposter que Grey le frappa avec son katana mais se dernier esquiva mais se fait congeler d'un coup.

'' Et maintenant le coup de grâce, Gantelet du Roi démon'' cria Grey en créant un gantelet géant et frappa Rufus en le libérant de la glace. Rufus tomba au sol en haletant de douleur mais se Rufus s'avérait être une copie. Grey fut surpris et remarqua que Rufus était derrière lui.

'' Rang des Anciens maître sabreur !'' cria Rufus en faisant apparaître une armée de guerrier de glace en mobilisation

'' _Je sais pas mais se sera facile d'arrêter ces guerriers_ '' pensa Grey avec un sourire amusée. Soudain il augmente la capacité de sa magie de sa main droite avec sa techniques '' Silver de glace'' de chasseur de démon qui est la techniques qu'avait utiliser son père pour geler le village du soleil et soudain il gèle tous se qui se trouve dans l'arène.

Les guerriers fut geler et Grey arriva devant Rufus'' Lance de glace du dieu de la guerre : Gungnir'' cria Grey créant une lance énorme et l'envoya sur Rufus le congelant et la fait exploser. Rufus tomba au sol en haletant de douleur

'' Mais comment a-t-il fait pour m'avoir'' pensa Rufus frustrer de sa défaite

'' Le gagnant du combat est Grey Fullbuster de Fairy Tail A qui remporte 10 points'' annonça Chapati

 **Waidgu Fox 53 pts**

 **Fairy Tail 52 pts**

 **Fairy Tail B 36 pts**

 **Sabertooth 35 pts**

 **Lamia Échelle 28 pts**

 **Mermaid talon 19 pts**

 **White Birds 11 pts**

 **Quatro Cerberus 10 pts**

 **Blue Pegasus 8 pts**

'' Comment Rufus à-t-il fait pour perdre'' commenta Lector impressionner en étant frustrer

'' Faut dire que Grey est devenu plus fort depuis le temps, je pense qu'il nous a bien surpris là'' répondit Yukino avec un sourire

'' Quoi ce type maîtrise la magie de démon de glace ?'' demanda Ken en étant impressionner

'' Ouais la même magie que Xanders et moi même, en tout cas si on est toujours là pour la finale et ben c'est lui que j'affronterai car j'ai pas tout montrer pendant mon combat contre Jura, alors ce sera une occasions en or'' répondit Kaku avec un air impatient

'' Grey est devenu hyper fort avec sa magie de chasseurs de démon'' dit Natsu avec agacement

'' Ouais on pourrait dire qu'il pourrait battre n'importe qui ici'' répondit Wendy avec un sourire large

'' Passons au dernier combat de cette journée troisième journée des grands jeux inter-magique, d'un coté le représentant de Fairy Tail B, le petit-fils du maître de Fairy Tail, Luxus Dreyar. Son adversaire sera Oïchi de White Birds'' annonça Chapati alors que Luxus entre dans l'arène alors que Oïchi se préparait. Oïchi plaça un gadget dans sa manche

'' Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour, maître Ivan va enfin prendre sa revanche, j'ai vu maître Ivan et eux s'occupe de Waidgu Fox, pour pas qu'il se mêle de nos affaires'' dit Oïchi avec un sourire démoniaque en sautant dans l'arène

'' Se type est bizarre, c'est lui le leader de cette bande de monstre'' déduit Carla avec un regard observateur en fronçant les sourcils

'' Allez Luxus ta pas intérêt de perdre'' cria Happy en l'encourageant haut et fort en agitant les bras

'' Ce Oïchi m'inspire pas confiance !'' dit Lily avec les yeux froncer

'' _Est ce que c'est maintenant que White Birds vont faire un mauvais coup_ '' pensa Erza en fronçant les sourcils

'' Alors comme sa tu t'appelles Oïchi, c'est plutôt un bon nom pour une crapule'' dit Luxus avec un air en question. Soudain Oïchi balança un fil d'acier ardent sur Luxus lui infligeant des brûlures

'' Non mais ce type n'y ai pas allez de main morte avec Luxus'' critiqua Evergreen furieuse

'' Allez Luxus, éclate-le !'' cria Fried

Luxus essaya d'envoyer une vague de foudre mais Oïchi lui attrape le bras avec un fil de fer et l'envoya valdinguer au sol et d'un coup il sort un fil de roche et l'envoya dans le ventre de Luxus

'' Ce type cache quelque chose faut qu'on se prépare'' dit Jin avec un regard sérieux

'' Mais Xanders nous a toujours pas prévenu'' dit Ken alors qu'il aperçu dans les airs une chauve-souris mauve avec un message entre les pattes.

'' Tiens quand on parle du loup'' dit Sam avec joie

Jin attrapa la chauve-souris et lui enleva le message entre les pattes, et se mit à le lire.

'' Je vois...Les autres sont sous le stade en ce moment et une fois que nous aurons lancer l'écran de fumer'' expliqua Jin

'' Bonne nouvelle alors, donc il n'y a plus qu'a attendre et c'est à nous les mecs'' dit Kaku avec un poing lever

'' Ouais !'' crièrent tous

'' Tommy t'es sur que sa ira tu t'es pas remis de ton combat contre Kagura ?'' demanda Ken inquiet

'' Non sa va mais c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander sa'' répliqua Tommy

'' Moi ? Oh non sa va allez pour moi'' répondit Ken en souriant fièrement en levant le torse et main sur les hanches.

Soudain ils remarquèrent que Sam était absent

'' Où est Sam, quelqu'un la vue partir'' demanda Genius inquiet

'' Non personne ne la vu partir'' répondit Jin avec les yeux élargie

'' Pff cette idiot à du partir draguer une nouvelle fois'' exclama Tommy avec un air agacée

'' Allez retrouvons le'' proposa Kaku en partant le chercher

''OK'' répondit Jin

Ils sont partit allez chercher Sam dans les couloirs du stade, et ils trouvèrent enfin qui avait les yeux en cœurs avec le nez qui coule et se fait d'un coup frapper à la tête par quelqu'un et se fait traîner

'' EH TOI RELACHE LE'' cria Jin en fronçant les sourcils

Ils coururent après le ravisseurs et se dernier avait laisser Sam dans une pièce vide avec seulement quelque caisse et avec une bosse sur la tête. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et se font enfermer par le ravisseurs et leurs parla depuis l'autre côté de la porte

'' Vous êtes pris au piège, membres de Waidgu Fox, personne ne viendra vous sauvez et maître Ivan va exécuter son plan à merveille'' dit la voix qu'était masculine et angoissante

'' ENFOIRE ! Cria Ken avec les veines qui sortait de son fronts

'' Comment on sort d'ici maintenant ?'' demanda Kaku furieux. C'est alors que Tommy fit apparaître un corbeau de sa main et prit une dalle de pierre du sol et avec une pierre tailler qu'il sortit de sa poche il écrit un SOS pour Xanders. Il mit la pierre entre les pattes du corbeau et par chance la salle comportait une petite fenêtre avec barreaux métallique alors il lâcha le corbeau derrière la fenêtre et s'envola pour retrouver Xanders.

'' J'ai envoyer un message à Xanders, il devrait venir nous libérer'' expliqua Tommy en souriant

'' Super ta vraiment penser à tout'' complimenta Ken en essayant de réveiller Sam en le giflant au visage

'' Putain satané crapule, il nous enferme alors que dehors il y a quelqu'un sûrement en danger à l'heure qu'il est'' dit Jin en baissant la tête en cognant le mur avec son poing

Pendant ce temps dans le stade, Luxus se faisait maltraiter par Oïchi avec un fil de fer qui le bloquait au sol alors que son adversaire était en train de le fouetter avec un fil de fer ardent

'' Mais quelle barbare ce type'' dit Wendy en serrant les poings et les dents

'' ALLEZ LUXUS DEMONTE LE !'' cria Natsu enragé

Oïchi cessa de le frapper et eut un sourire démoniaque et Luxus fut surpris de sa réaction

'' Ton père veut vraiment vous voir crever toi et toutes ta guilde tu sais'' dit Oïchi en tendant son fil de fer ardent

'' Quoi ? Comment connais-tu mon père, qu'est ce que vous avez avoir avec lui ?'' demanda Luxus en fronçant les sourcils

'' Ben c'est simple, nous travaillons pour lui et nous avons eu pour mission de vous anéantir toi et ta guilde et nous devons nous emparer de la magie d'une personne que maître Ivan souhaite a tous pris posséder'' répondit Oïchi avec des yeux de terreur

'' La magie de qui ?'' demanda Luxus avec les yeux élargie

'' Ben la tienne !'' répondit Oïchi presque à rigoler

Luxus sentit une grosse colère en lui et soudain il enveloppe son corps de foudre et parvient à casser le fil de fer de Oïchi et disparut en se transformant en éclair et apparut juste derrière Oïchi.

'' Vague du dragon foudroyant !'' cria Luxus en frappant Oïchi avec un poing d'éclair en plein visage créant une vague de foudre lui infligeant beaucoup de dégâts et l'envoyant contre le mur de l'arène

Oïchi se lève et soudain fait sortir deux fil de fer et les transforme en chaîne et les envoie sur Luxus en lui immobilisant les bras et les jambes.

'' Personne ne s'échappe de ces chaîne de fer, elle pourrait immobiliser un géant'' expliqua Oïchi en souriant de terreur avec les yeux froncer

'' Éruption Foudroyante !'' cria Luxus et un éclair tomba sur Oïchi et ce dernier hurla de douleur et lâcha ses chaînes. Luxus se libéra chargea une sphère électrique qu'il envoya ensuite sur Oïchi '' Père n'aura jamais ma magie'' dit Luxus en fronçant les sourcils. Oïchi se releva et d'un coup il tend son poing et s'allonge vers Luxus tenu avec des fils de fer. La main frappa Luxus au visage. Luxus se transforma en éclair et chargea sur Oïchi mais ce dernier cracha soudain du feu à partir de son autre main et Luxus se fait frapper de plein fouet.

Oïchi couru vers lui avec les poings qui était maintenant en acier. Luxus haletait de douleur et essaya de se relever alors qu'un Oïchi sauta sur lui en se préparant à frapper.

'' Divine Foudre Retentissante'' cria Luxus en se levant et son poing jaillissait d'éclair et frappa Oïchi en plein ventre l'envoyant contre le mur de l'arène. Oïchi fut inconscient contre le mur de l'arène avec les yeux vide

'' Incroyable Luxus Dreyar à terrasser Oïchi avec une telle faciliter, Fairy Tail B gagne 10 points'' annonça Chapati

 **Waidgu Fox 53 pts**

 **Fairy Tail 52 pts**

 **Fairy Tail B 46 pts**

 **Sabertooth 35 pts**

 **Lamia Échelle 28 pts**

 **Mermaid talon 19 pts**

 **White Birds 11 pts**

 **Quatro Cerberus 10 pts**

 **Blue Pegasus 8 pts**

Le publique l'applaudi et les membres de Fairy Tail criaient tous à haute voix pour la victoire de Luxus en bougeant dans tous les sens

'' Bien jouer Luxus, tu lui a donner une grosse raclée'' cria Natsu en souriant

'' On est fier de toi Luxus'' cria Makarof avec les yeux en larmes

Luxus s'approcha de Oïchi avec les mains dans les poches en fronçant les sourcils alors que Oïchi était toujours cloîtrer dans le mur

'' Si tu vois mon père, dis lui que je l'emmerde et que jamais il aura ma magie et si il s'en prends une nouvelle fois à mes camarades on hésitera pas à vous faire payer'' prévenu Luxus d'un ton ferme

'' Oh t'inquiète pas, tu vas le voir très bientôt'' répondit Oïchi d'un air sournois et avec un sourire de terreur avec un froncement de sourcils

Luxus sursauta de surprise avec les yeux élargie, soudain deux zombie apparaissent dans le sol et prennent les bras et les jambes de Luxus quand soudain Sakon apparaît derrière Luxus

Tous le monde dans le stade furent stupéfait et Sakon sortit une main spirituelle de son ventre et était en train de drainer la magie de chasseurs de dragon de Luxus. Luxus cria de douleur et les autres membres de White Birds sautèrent dans l'arène et Hidan soigna Oïchi le remettant sur pieds

'' Lâchez-le bande d'enflure !'' cria Fried furieux avec les veines sortant de son front

'' Qu'est ce qui sont en train de lui faire !'' cria Evergreen furieuse avec un ton ferme

'' Je rêve où se type est en train de drainer sa magie ?'' demanda Happy en état de choc

'' Mais faut les arrêter !'' dit Yajima furieux a travers les micros.

'' Garde arrêter les !'' cria Lahar à des soldat du conseil. Tous les soldats du conseil descendirent dans le stade mais alors que ces derniers était dans les couloirs du stade un grand homme de trois mètres, l'ami d'enfance de Makarof leurs barrait la route.

'' Poussez vous de là !'' ordonna un soldat d'un ton ferme

'' Hors de question, ne vous en faîte pas la situation est sous contrôle, mes enfants vont se débarrasser de White Birds en très peu de temps, alors regardez et admirer'' dit l'ami d'enfance de Makarof avec un ton ferme et avec une aura magique terrifiante qui jaillissait de son corps.

Dranbalt surgit soudain derrière les soldats et se dirigea à l'avant devant eux et les rassura.

'' Laissez, n'intervenons pas !'' ordonna Dranbalt avec un air sérieux

'' Merci gamin !'' remercia l'ami d'enfance de Makarof

'' Oh non y a pas de quoi, je sais que vous êtes le maître de Waidgu Fox monsieur'' dit Dranbalt en souriant

'' Oh pas de monsieur, appeler moi Yamamoto Ueda'' dit Yamamoto en souriant

Pendant ce temps vers Jin et les autres. Sam s'était réveiller, et fit la moue parce qu'il s'est fait avoir comme un débutant. Ils faisaient tous la tronche de déception quand un trou creuser au sol et apparaît Mike remplit de trace de terre.

'' Mike ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?'' demanda Jin surpris

'' Bon vous délivrez, franchement se faire avoir ainsi, c'est ridicule'' dit-il avec un ton moqueur

'' Si on pouvait se passer de tes remarques se serait parfait, mais passons au choses sérieuse, est-ce-que White Birds à passer à l'action ?'' demanda Tommy avec un ton ferme

'' Oui White Birds est en train de piquer la magie de Luxus Dreyar, nous devons vite agir'' dit Mike avec un froncement de sourcils. Ils avaient tous les yeux en état de chocs avec les veines qui ressortait de leurs front. Soudain Jin s'enveloppa dans une aura de magie coloré en serrant les poings fessant ressortir ces veines.

'' Cette fois c'est l'occasion de leurs faire payer tous leurs crimes ! Allez en route, les mecs'' cria Jin en levant le poing en l'air

Mike créa une sortie derrière la porte et tous sautèrent dans le trou et passèrent de l'autre côté de la porte. Jin et les autres coururent à fonds la caisse vers le stade presser de foutre la raclée du siècle à White Birds

Dans le stade, Sakon avait fini de drainer la magie de Luxus et ce dernier ordonna au zombie de le lâcher prise et Luxus tomba sur le sol en agonisant

'' Parfait, maintenant nous avons ce qu'il nous fallait maintenant prépare toi à mourir'' dit Oïchi en fessant jaillir du feu de sa main droite en s'approchant de Luxus qui gémissait de douleur au sol complètement pâle

'' Arrête Oïchi !'' ordonna une voix masculine assez grave venant de derrière les membres de White Birds. La voix se révélait être Ivan Dreyar qui arrivait des couloirs du stade avec a ses côté Kurohebi et Nalpudding. Ivan portait son armure de Alexei, mais il avait quelque chose de changer, il avait le visage complètement sombre que les ténébres avec un œil rouge

'' Ivan !'' cria Makarof en colère avec les veines qui sortait de son front avec les yeux froncer et avec les poings serrer

'' Alors Raven Tail est de mèche avec White Birds'' conclu Levy dans le même état

'' Sa explique pourquoi il s'en prenait qu'a nous'' dit Elfman dans le même état

'' Je pensais qu'il reviendrait pas de si tôt'' Bixrow dans le même état

'' Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait à Luxus ?'' demanda Natsu en colère prêt à sauter dans l'arène mais se faisait retenir par Erza

'' Attends Natsu, sa sert à rien de se précipiter à son secours'' dit Erza avec les dents serrer

'' Mais Luxus est en danger !'' cria Natsu

'' Fait moi confiance quelqu'un viendra lui venir en aide'' dit Erza en baissant la tête

'' De quoi tu parle, Erza ?'' demanda Grey surpris de sa réaction

'' Tais-toi et admire'' répondit Erza de façon net

Wendy serra les poings d'impatience en se retenant de s'énerver contre Ivan et les membres de White Birds '' _Mais Jin qu'est ce que tu fais ?_ '' pensa Wendy frustrer et inquiète

Ivan s'approcha de son fils et lui tira dessus avec sa magie de Shikigami et Luxus hurla de douleur alors qu'il s'est pris une explosion violette violente

'' Alors, t'en pense quoi fils, grâce à ta magie, et à celle de tes camarades je vais anéantir Makarof et toutes ta guildes et Lumen Histoire sera à moi ! Vous tomberez tous entre nos mains et vous disparaîtrais pour toujours'' cria Ivan en mélangeant sa magie de Shikigami et envoya une tornade d'énergie violette remplie de Shikigami sur lui. Une grande explosion se produit dans le stade

'' Luxus !'' crièrent les membres de Fairy Tail très inquiet. L'explosion fut dissipé et Luxus avait fermer les yeux à cause de la peur d'être tuer dans l'explosion, mais les rouvrit et fut en état de chocs parce qu'il voyait devant lui

Jin se tenait devant Luxus avec Genius sur son épaule avec Ken,Tommy,Kaku et Sam à ses coté. Tous le stade eurent les yeux élargie de surprise avec des hoquet de surprise.

'' Jin !'' dit doucement Wendy en ayant les larmes au yeux et les yeux élargie.

'' Ken !'' dit doucement Shelia les yeux élargie

'' Incroyable les participants de Waidgu Fox ont fait irruption dans l'arène'' annonça Chapati avec les yeux élargie

'' Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font là ?'' demanda Mavis avec les yeux élargie et la bouche ouverte

Soudain une explosion se produit dans le centre du stade et le publique entendit le sol s'écrouler. Et plusieurs personne firent leurs apparition en sortant du trou

'' Qu'est ce que c'est que sa ?'' demanda Sting surpris et les yeux élargie

'' Franchement jamais vu une guilde sombre remplie de clown'' dit une voix féminine pendant que la fumée se dissipais

'' Ouais c'est décevant, mais cette guilde mérite qu'on là pulvérise'' dit une voix masculine plus grave

'' Le châtiment qu'on vous réserve sera sévère alors préparez vous !'' dit une autre voix masculine

La fumée se dissipa révélant dix-huit autres personnes qui se placèrent dans le stade près de Jin et des autres.

Parmi eux il y avait Mike,Xanders et Roy qui avaient les veines sortant de leurs front avec un regard neutre.

Avec eux il y avait **1)** un jeune homme avec un long manteau blanc ouvert avec une veste blanche à l'intérieur, un pantalon blanc et avait des bottes noir à lacets. Ce dernier avait les cheveux noir long allant jusqu'en bas du cou. Il avait les yeux vert et était sous une capuche avec une texture de poils blanche de façon esquimau.

 **2)** Une jeune femme avait un béret noir et avec un pompon jaune au sommet. Ces cheveux étaient long jusqu'en bas du dos de couleur violet rose. Elle avait les yeux brun. Elle portait une veste noir avec des bouton jaune avec était un pantalon blanc. Elle portait un ruban jaune qui était autour de ses hanches séparant le pantalon et la veste. En dessous de la veste elle avait un tee-shirt rose clair. Elle portait des bottes cavalières noir avec fermeture en or.

 **3)** un jeune homme avait les cheveux bruns court et avait les yeux de même couleur. Il portait des lunettes avec une grande cape noir, il avait une chemise grise, et avait un pantalon noir assorti et avait des chaussures noir. Sur son dos, il avait une énorme épée dans son fourreau brun où la manche de l'épée était en or.

 **4)** Un homme bronzer de grande taille quelque centimètre de moins par rapport à Kaku. Il avait les cheveux court tout crépus où sur sa tête c'était qu'une boule de cheveux crépus. Il était assez muscler, il portait un tee-shirt sans manches grise et portait un pantalon marron, il avait une barbe imberbe noir sur le menton. Il avait les yeux noir

 **5)** Une jeune femme avait des cheveux long noir descendant jusqu'en bas du dos. Elle avait les yeux ambre. Elle porte un pull d'écolière japonaise noir avec une mini jupe noir assortie. Elle portait des collants noir et des chaussures brune d'écolière. Elle avait quatre petit froufrou rouge sur son pull.

 **6)** Un jeune homme avait les cheveux blanc long, frisé lever en l'air. Ces yeux était bleue, il portait une sorte de tenu traditionnelle japonais blanc avec des triangles noir dessiner dessus (référence à la tenue des shinigami dans Bleach) avec une ceinture noir. Il avait un pantalon noir et avait des chaussures blanches. Dans son dos était attacher une Sai géante tenue par un porte arme gris.

 **7)** Une jeune femme avait les cheveux blonde long et lisse, descendant jusqu'en bas du cou. Elle portait une tenue de sport jaune ou sur le pantalon elle avait des gros trait noir à la verticale sur les côtés. Elle avait deux poches sur son haut. Elle portait une grosse casquette poilu de couleur blanche avec des petit points noir. Elle avait les yeux vert et ses hanches était une ceinture avec une épée dans un fourreau noir avec des croix médicale jaune dessus, la garde était d'une texture douce de poils blancs. Elle avait des basket à lacets blanc

 **8)** Une jeune fille avait des cheveux rouge en deux paire de petite couette allant jusqu'au oreille attacher par des rubans noir, cette dernière avait les yeux rouge, elle portait un pull en laine bleu avec un tee-shirt blanc dedans. Elle portait une mini jupe noir avec des collants blanche et des petites chaussures brunes.

 **9)** Une petite fille à sauter sur les épaules de Kaku et avait un kimono noir attaché avec une ceinture blanche. Elle avait les cheveux rose et yeux brun. Elle avait un air assez niais avec des taches rouge sur ses joues. Ces yeux était assez pétillant. Comme chaussures elle avait des petites chaussures rose.

 **10)** Un petit exceed turquoise était sur les épaules du jeune homme au cheveux blanc, elle portait une tenue d'écolière anglaise et avait un ruban bleu sur sa queue

 **11)** Un autre petit exceed était vert et avait les yeux globuleux noir (comme Happy et Frosh), elle portait une petite robe verte et blanche et avait un ruban rose sur sa tête. Elle se tenait sur les épaules de la petite fille au cheveux rose sur les épaules de Kaku

 **12)** Un autre petit exceed était sur les épaules de Mike. Il était jaune et portait un pull à laine violet et avait un petit pantalon bleu avec un yaourt dessiner dessus. Il avait les yeux globuleux bleu et avait l'air silencieux

 **13)** Une petite fée volait à côté de Xanders. Elle avait les yeux bleue, ces cheveux était rouge en couette tenue par des petits ruban jaune. Elle avait une robe vert foncée et avait le bas bien plus clair avec chaussures de même couleur. Elle portait des boucles d'oreilles dorée.

 **14)** Au pieds de Roy se tenait deux souris. Une était grande et mince, grise et portait une casquette rayée de couleur bleu et blanc, portait un tee-shirt semblable avec son nom écrit en noir au centre. Il portait un short marron et avait des bottes noir.

 **15)** La deuxième était grosse avec un béret blanc sur la tête, il avait le même tee-shirt que son copain sauf qu'il était orange et blanc et son nom était marquer au centre. Il avait un gros short marron et des bottes noir.

Tous se tenaient les bras croiser en fronçant les sourcils, et les veines sortant de leurs front avec un regard neutre.

'' Ils sont tous au complet !'' cria Ivan paniqué

Tous le publique eut les yeux élargie de voir tous les membres de Waidgu Fox au complet.

'' Allez les mecs, on va nettoyer ce stade et venger Fairy Tail'' dit Jin en tapant ses poings avec un regard de tueur

Une grande batailles entre Ivan et Waidgu Fox est sur le point de commencer.

* * *

 **Annotations du chapitre suivants**

 **Natsu : Ils sont tous là !**

 **Sting : Incroyable jamais vu sa !**

 **Shelia : Jamais vu quelque chose de pareil !**

 **Lucy : Jamais vu ces clé auparavant !**

 **Wendy : Jin est incroyable !**

 **Jin : Pour tout le monde nous vaincrons !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance :**

 **Waidgu Fox au complet**

* * *

 **A/N : Le moment que vous attendiez tous, connaître les autres membres de Waidgu Fox, la prochaines fois je vous réserve une grande batailles entre Waidgu Fox et White Birds, j'étais presser d'entamer une autre partie de l'histoire comme ça je vous en apprends plus sur les nouveaux personnages et je veux augmenter les relations Jin et Wendy. En dessous vous avez les fiches d'identité de tous les membres de Waidgu Fox où les nom porteront le numéro de la description que j'ai écrite sur le personnage pendant le chapitre. Je reprends le lycée demain je devais vous publier ce chapitre avant la reprise, donc pendant les semaines de lycée je posterai le mercredi et le week-end ou des fois pendant d'autre jours de la semaine si j'ai le temps de travailler dessus. En tous cas profitez bien des fiches de descriptions juste en dessous de cette note et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**

 **Fiche des membres de Waidgu Fox**

 **Prénom:** Yamamoto

 **Nom:** Ueda

 **Age:** 85 ans

 **Sexe:** Masculin

 **Espèce:** Humain

 **Magie:** Tremblements

 **Statut:** Maître de guilde

 **Yeux:** Noir

 **Cheveux:** Gris (long)

 **Barbe:** Grise (broussailleuse)

 **Arme:** Bâton avec une lame au bout

 **Inspiration (s):** Barbe blanche (One piece)

* * *

 **Prénom:** Marie (pas encore apparu)

 **Nom:** Ueda

 **Age:** 83 ans

 **Sexe:** Féminin

 **Espèce:** Humain

 **Magie:** Magma

 **Statut:** Deuxième maître

 **Cheveux:** Blond

 **Yeux:** Brun

 **Arme:** Aucune

 **Inspiration (s):** Kureha (One piece), Mama Gunda (Tarzan 2)

* * *

 **Prénom:** Jin

 **Nom:** Slasherdash

 **Age:** 14 ans

 **Sexe:** Masculin

 **Espèce:** Humain

 **Magie:** Chasseur de dragons de la voie lactée

 **Statut:** Mage de rang S

 **Cheveux:** Noir (court)

 **Yeux:** Bleue

 **Arme:** Lance métallique

 **Inspiration (s):** Kuroko Tetsuya (Kuroko no Basket), Sabo (One piece)

* * *

 **Prénom:** Tommy

 **Nom:** Lightchiwa

 **Age:** 21 ans

 **Sexe:** Masculin

 **Espèce:** Humain

 **Magie:** Arme élémentaire et pupille de puissance

 **Statut:** Mage de rang S

 **Cheveux:** Noir(long arrivant jusqu'au coup)

 **Yeux:** Noir (rouge et noir(pupilles de puissance))

 **Arme:** Deux sabres

 **Inspiration (s):** Itachi Uchiwa (Naruto), Roronoa Zoro (One piece)

* * *

 **Prénom:** Ken

 **Nom:** Saijin

 **Age:** 14 ans

 **Sexe:** Masculin

 **Espèce:** Humain

 **Magie:** Goule Soul

 **Statut:** Mage de rang S

 **Cheveux:** Rouge (court et frisé)

 **Yeux:** Rouge

 **Arme:** Aucune

 **Inspiration (S):** Akashi (Kuroko's Basket), Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul)

* * *

 **Prénom:** Genius

 **Age:** 8 ans

 **Sexe:** Masculin

 **Espèce:** Exceed

 **Magie:** Aera, et transformation

 **Statut:** Exceed partenaire de Jin

 **Couleur:** Turquoise

 **Arme:** Scalpel géant

* * *

 **Prénom:** Sam

 **Nom:** Armsyal

 **Age:** 20 ans

 **Sexe:** Masculin

 **Espèce:** Humain

 **Magie:** Art martial des savates de feu

 **Statut:** Mage de rang A

 **Cheveux:** Blond (long arrivant au bas du dos)

 **Yeux:** Bleu

 **Arme:** Aucune

 **Inspiration (s):** Sanji (One piece), Cavendish (One piece)

* * *

 **Prénom:** Kaku

 **Nom:** Genruyusai

 **Age:** 19 ans

 **Sexe:** Masculin

 **Espèce:** Humain

 **Magie:** Chasseurs de démon des bois (pupilles d'invocation)

 **Statut:** Mage de rang A

 **Cheveux:** blond (long arrivant au bas du cou)

 **Yeux:** violet (violet et cercle noir(pupille d'invocation))

 **Arme:** Aucune

 **Inspiration (S):** Murasakibara Atsuhi (Kuroko's Basket), Nagato (Naruto)

* * *

 **Prénom:** Xanders

 **Nom:** Darksunders

 **Age:** 17 ans

 **Sexe:** Masculin

 **Espèce:** Humain

 **Magie:** Chasseurs de démon de la nuit

 **Statut:** Mage de rang S

 **Cheveux:** Blond (court et lisse)

 **Yeux:** Bleu

 **Arme:** Poignard,crucifie,pieux et magnets

 **Inspiration (S):** Armin (Shingeki No Kyojin), Dracula

* * *

 **Prénom:** Roy

 **Nom:** Ueda

 **Age:** 45 ans

 **Sexe:** Masculin

 **Espèce:** Humain

 **Magie:** Incendiaire

 **Statut:** Mage de rang S

 **Cheveux:** Noir (court)

 **Yeux:** Noir

 **Arme:** Aucune

 **Inspiration (s):** Roy Mustang (Fullmetal Alchemist), Shanks le roux (One piece)

* * *

 **Prénom:** Mike

 **Nom:** Rexus

 **Age:** 18 ans

 **Sexe:** Masculin

 **Espèce:** Humain

 **Magie:** Chasseur de dragon de terre

 **Statut:** Mage de rang A

 **Cheveux:** Brun (court)

 **Yeux:** Brun

 **Arme:** Aucune

 **Inspiration (S):** Jean Kirschtein (Shingeki No Kyojin)

* * *

 **Prénom:** Frosty **1)**

 **Nom:** Hailstorm

 **Age:** 17 ans

 **Sexe:** Masculin

 **Espèce:** Humain

 **Magie:** Chasseur de dieu polaire

 **Statut:** Mage de rang A

 **Cheveux:** Noir (long jusqu'en bas du cou)

 **Yeux:** Vert

 **Arme:** Aucune

 **Inspiration:** Ulquiorra (Bleach), Ace (One piece)

* * *

 **Prénom:** Hikari **2)**

 **Nom:** Kudostaz

 **Age:** 19 ans

 **Sexe:** Féminin

 **Espèce:** Humain

 **Magie:** Météo

 **Statut:** Mage de rang A

 **Cheveux:** Violet rose (long jusqu'en bas du dos)

 **Yeux:** Brun

 **Arme:** Aucune

 **Inspiration:** Meninas (Bleach), Nami (One piece)

* * *

 **Prénom:** Jason **3)**

 **Nom:** Keysta

 **Age:** 16 ans

 **Sexe:** Masculin

 **Espèce:** Humain

 **Magie:** Constellationniste

 **Statut:** Mage de rang A

 **Cheveux:** Brun (court)

 **Yeux:** Brun

 **Arme:** Épée de Hercule

 **Inspiration:** Takumu Mayusumi (Accel World)

* * *

 **Prénom:** Marco **4)**

 **Nom:** Magneky

 **Age:** 23 ans

 **Sexe:** Masculin

 **Espèce:** Humain

 **Magie:** Diamant

 **Statut:** Mage de rang A

 **Cheveux:** Noir (court crépu)

 **Yeux:** Noir

 **Arme:** Aucune

 **Inspiration:** Diamant Joz (One piece), Franky (One piece), Agil (Sword art online)

* * *

 **Prénom:** Kuroyuki **5)**

 **Nom:** Lastaro

 **Age:** 18 ans

 **Sexe:** Féminin

 **Espèce:** Humain

 **Magie:** Hel Soul

 **Statut:** Mage de rang A

 **Cheveux:** Noir (long jusqu'en bas du dos)

 **Yeux:** Ambre

 **Arme:** Aucune

 **Inspiration:** Kuroyukihime (Accel World), Nico Robin (One piece), Kotonoha Katsura (School Days)

* * *

 **Prénom:** Ezio **6)**

 **Nom:** Fosta

 **Age:** 17 ans

 **Sexe:** Masculin

 **Espèce:** Humain

 **Magie:** Chasseur de dragons des brumes

 **Statut:** Mage de Rang A

 **Cheveux:** Blanc (Long levé en l'air et frisé)

 **Yeux:** Bleu

 **Arme:** Sai

 **Inspiration:** Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bleach), Smoker (One piece)

* * *

 **Prénom:** Aqua **7)**

 **Nom:** Waterlaw

 **Age:** 19 ans

 **Sexe:** Féminin

 **Espèce:** Humain

 **Magie:** Bistouris

 **Statut:** Mage de rang B

 **Cheveux:** Blond (long jusqu'en bas du cou et lisse)

 **Yeux:** Vert

 **Arme:** Sabre

 **Inspiration:** Trafalgar Law (One Piece), Pao-Ling Huan / Dragon Kid (Tiger et Bunny)

* * *

 **Prénom:** Rika **8)**

 **Nom:** Skafayer

 **Age:** 15 ans

 **Sexe:** Féminin

 **Espèce:** Humain

 **Magie:** Phénix Soul

 **Statut:** Mage de rang B

 **Cheveux:** Rouge (long jusqu'au dos et jusqu'au oreille en couette)

 **Yeux:** Rouge

 **Arme:** Aucune

 **Inspiration:** Yuniko Kozuki (Accel World), Marco le Phoenix (One piece)

* * *

 **Prénom:** Alicia **9)**

 **Nom:** Genruyusai

 **Age:** 10 ans

 **Sexe:** Féminin

 **Espèce:** Humain

 **Magie:** Chasseur de dragon de la forêt

 **Statut:** Mage de rang C

 **Cheveux:** Rose (long jusqu'en bas du coup)

 **Yeux:** Brun

 **Arme:** Aucune

 **Inspiration:** Yachiru Kusajishi (Bleach)

* * *

 **Prénom:** Zet (pas encore apparu)

 **Age:** 11 ans (mais à le physique d'un homme de 25 ans)

 **Sexe:** Masculin

 **Espèce:** Humain (expérience de laboratoire)

 **Magie:** Racines

 **Statut:** Mage de rang C

 **Cheveux:** Vert( court et frisée)

 **Yeux:** Jaune

 **Moustache:** Noir (courte)

 **Arme:** Canon d'étherion, Mitrailleuse

 **Inspiration:** Zetsu (Naruto), Gérard Gilbert (Taxi)

* * *

 **Prénom:** Claire **10)**

 **Age:** 8 ans

 **Sexe:** Féminin

 **Espèce:** Exceed

 **Magie:** Aera et Transformation

 **Statut:** Exceed partenaire de Ezio

 **Couleur:** Turquoise

 **Arme:** Aucune

* * *

 **Prénom:** Cosmos **11)**

 **Age:** 8 ans

 **Sexe:** Féminin

 **Espèce:** Exceed

 **Magie:** Aera et Transformation

 **Statut:** Exceed partenaire de Alicia

 **Couleur:** Vert

 **Arme:** Aucune

* * *

 **Prénom:** Teppei **12)**

 **Age:** 8 ans

 **Sexe:** Masculin

 **Espèce:** Exceed

 **Magie:** Aera et Transformation

 **Statut:** Exceed partenaire de Mike

 **Couleur:** Jaune

 **Arme:** Aucune

* * *

 **Prénom:** Charlotte **13)**

 **Age:** 18 ans

 **Sexe:** Féminin

 **Espèce:** Fées

 **Magie:** Fées

 **Cheveux:** Rouge (en couette)

 **Yeux:** Bleue

 **Arme:** Baguette magique

* * *

 **Prénom:** Thim **14)**

 **Age:** 15 ans

 **Sexe:** Masculin

 **Espèce:** Souris

 **Couleur:** Grise

 **Arme:** Aucune

* * *

 **Prénom:** XL **15)**

 **Age:** 15 ans

 **Sexe:** Masculin

 **Espèce:** Souris

 **Couleur:** Grise

 **Arme:** Aucune

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que cette fiche d'identité des membres de Waidgu Fox vous auront plus et à la prochaines mis à jour !**


	17. Waidgu Fox au complet

**Bienvenu pour le dix-septième chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance. Au programme aujourd'hui la bataille entre White Birds et Waidgu Fox. Les personnages apparaissant dans cette histoire appartiennent à Hiro Mashima sauf les personnages inventer.**

* * *

Chapitre 17: Waidgu Fox au complet

Les membres du conseil avaient tous les yeux élargie de voir Waidgu Fox au complet.

'' Ils sont tous là, Président Rayleigh faut agir maintenant !'' dit le conseiller Bellamy d'un ton ferme

'' Non pas encore, laissons-les se débarrasser de Raven Tail et White Birds, après nous les arrêterons'' répondit le président Rayleigh avec un sourire confiant

 **(Pendant ce temps en hauteur du stade)**

Jellal, Meldy et les Oracions Seis sont arriver à temps pour ne pas louper le spectacle se produisant dans le stade

'' Vous pensez que sa va allez pour eux ?'' demanda Hot-eye inquiet

'' Oh je pense que sa ira très bien pour eux'' répondit Jellal en souriant et ayant les yeux fixé dans l'arène

'' Oui Raven Tail et White Birds sont bien moins fort que les membres de Waidgu Fox'' déduit Meldy en souriant

 **(Dans le stade)**

Dans les tribunes tous avait les yeux élargie en étant bouche bée.

'' Alors c'est à sa que ressemble la guilde au complet de Waidgu Fox'' dit Gajeel en fronçant les sourcils

'' Ils ont l'air fort'' commenta Cana en parlant des autres membres qui sont apparu

Les membres de White Birds et Raven Tail regardèrent les membres de Waidgu Fox avec des yeux terrifié

'' Alors c'est eux la guilde soit disante sombre que tu nous avais parler'' demanda Marco avec un air en question

'' Ouais c'est eux'' répondit Jin en fronçant les sourcils

'' Quoi mais qu'est ce que vous faite là vous ?'' demanda faiblement Luxus avec les yeux élargie

'' Chut arrêter de bouger monsieur Luxus, sinon vous allez vous affaiblir de plus en plus'' répondit Kuroyuki avec un sourire large

'' Sa regarde que Fairy Tail cette histoire, ne vous mêler pas de sa'' répondit Luxus d'un ton ferme en fronçant les sourcils

'' Désoler, mais quand nos amis sont en danger et quand tous sa c'est à cause d'une guilde sombre qui est une des choses que l'on déteste le plus au monde et en plus si elle nous menace, oh que si sa nous concerne'' répondit Jin d'un ton ferme à son tour

'' Non attendez, vous êtes pas sérieux ?'' demanda Luxus en essayant de se lever et presque à l'agonie

'' Eh fils ingrat tu vas la fermer, ta magie à été vider et je t'ai envoyer une attaque de pleins fouet alors arrête de jacasser, tu commence à m'énerver !'' cria Ivan en préparant une autre attaque.

Soudain Jin se met dans une position de défense devant Luxus, par la surprise de tout le monde dans les tribunes

'' Jin !'' dit Wendy a la fois inquiète et surprise

'' Hein ? Eh dis donc toi ? Sa veux dire quoi se regards ?'' demanda Ivan d'un ton ferme en fronçant les sourcils et les veines du front qui sortait avec un regard énerver

Jin avait un regard de tueur avec les sourcils froncer et les veines sortant de son front. Il commençait à allez vers Ivan sans dire un mot mais Luxus essayait de le retenir

'' Non, arrêter si vous vous mêler de sa, vous serez éliminer des jeux ! Arrête il n'en vos pas la peine'' supplia Luxus en essayant de bouger

'' Allons monsieur Luxus, ne vous en faites pas'' rassura Rika avec un regard neutre

Jin avançait de plus en plus vers Ivan de façon énerver

'' Fais gaffe, j'ai entre mes mains la magie de quelque membres de Fairy Tail, plus j'ai obtenu quelque chose qui ma rendu plus fort qu'avant'' prévenu Ivan en préparant une autre attaque

Jin ne dis pas un seul mot et il plia l'un de ses bras et mis son poing serrer en avançant toujours vers Ivan

'' Mais ce gamin est cingler ou quoi, qu'est ce qu'il compte faire ?'' demanda Golmine avec les yeux choqué et bouche bée

'' C'est un des représentant de sa guilde à ce tournoi'' prévenu Minerva dans le même état

'' Il va tous de même pas ?'' se demanda Sting avec un regard surpris

Jin leva la tête vers Ivan toujours avec le regard tueur en avançant toujours vers lui

'' Toi aussi, tu commence à m'énerver.'' dit Ivan en envoyant une tornade de Shikigami. Jin les esquiva en quelque geste du haut du corps de façon rapide tout en avançant vers lui. Ivan recula de surprise et Jin s'arrêta juste devant lui. Et avec les dents serrer son poing était entourer d'une magie de couleur multicolore avec du vert,du bleu,du jaune,du rose,du rouge,du turquoise,du violet, et du orange. Avec rapidité il mit un coup de poing puissant au visage de Ivan en pressant son poing contre son visage lui enfonçant carrément le visage en le compressant avec un cri de rage. Son poing fit valdinguer Ivan contre le mur de l'arène et ensuite traversa le mur jusqu'au fond du stade, laissant un grand tunnel dans le mur.

Tous le publique fut en état de choc et surpris de la force qu'avait Jin pour faire sa.

'' D'où sort-il cette force colossale ?'' se demanda Roméo les yeux élargie et terrifier

'' J'ai rêver ou c'était un poing d'acier du dragon ?'' demanda Lucy dans le même état

'' Oui Jin est un chasseur de dragon de la voie lactée'' répondit Wendy avec un sourire large

'' Je me disais bien que son odeur me rappelait quelque chose'' répondit Natsu avec un sourire d'une façon impressionner

Les membres de White Birds et Raven Tail avaient la niaque au nez à cause de la démonstration de Jin.

'' Maître Ivan !'' cria Giselle inquiète

Ivan se releva des débris avec un visage à moitié éclaté et avait un regard énervé

'' Alors là sa va saigner vous allez tous me le payez !'' cria Ivan avec les dents serrer

'' Va te faire voir, c'est plutôt vous qu'on va faire payer tous se que vous avez fait à la guilde de mes nouveau amis, mais surtout pour les menaces que vous nous avez faites'' répondit Jin dans le même état. Roy regarda Jin avec un regard de curiosité

'' _J'ai jamais vu Jin dans cette état, sa prouve qu'il s'est beaucoup attaché à se pays_ '' pensa Roy

'' Aqua soigne Luxus on se charge d'eux'' ordonna Jin en regardant fixement ses adversaire en fronçant les sourcils

'' Pas de souci'' répondit-elle avec un sourire. Elle se mit à genoux vers Luxus et elle posa sa main écarté sur le torse de Luxus '' Health!'' dit-elle en ayant sa main entourer d'une sphère bleu et elle entra dans le torse de Luxus et Luxus senti sa réserve de magie se remplir de plus en plus.

'' _Incroyable comment elle a fait sa ?_ '' pensa Luxus les yeux impressionner

'' Et voilà qui est fait, vous pouvez retourner au tribunes laisser nous faire la suite'' dit Aqua avec un sourire large

'' Oui rester assis et admirer'' dit Kuroyuki avec un sourire

'' Charlotte tu peux l'emmener dans les tribunes ?'' demanda Hikari à la petite fée

'' Bien sûr, qu'est ce que tu crois je peux te faire sa en un instant. Parla piquette disparusser !'' prononça Charlotte en agitant sa baguette et soudain Luxus disparut et réapparu dans les tribunes à la surprise de tous le monde.

'' Comment est-tu arriver ici ?'' demanda Makarof surpris

'' C'est la fée qui m'a fait atterrir ici'' répondit Luxus en levant un sourcils en question

Soudain Mavis eut les yeux étincelants avec un sourire large

'' Une fée ou sa ? Alors sa existe vraiment ?'' cria Mavis sautant partout de joie

Giselle de White Birds enfonça ses mains dans le sol

'' Zombie Army !'' cria Giselle et soudain une armée de zombie à peu près cinquante pour cent véritablement humain. Certains avaient des armes au mains,certains avaient des épées et certains possédaient plusieurs bras et d'autres étaient des géant de deux mètres. Puis deux autres membres de Raven Tail apparut dans le stade. L'un était grand avec un visage pâle et les yeux rouge, il portait un costume noir avec des tête de mort et portait des bracelets noir avec des piquants comme les gothiques et un autre était petit et ressemblait à un petit cochon et avait le visage lourd. Cette armée remplissait toutes l'arène en encerclant les membres de Waidgu Fox

'' Comment elle a fait pour faire apparaître une armée entière ?'' demanda Lucy en état de choc

'' Ils sont trop nombreux !'' dit Erza prêt à se lancer dans l'arène. Les membres de Waidgu Fox firent le signe d'arrêt de la main au tribune de Fairy Tail pour leurs dire de ne pas intervenir.

Wendy les regarda de façon admiratif et elle sortit le pendentif de son haut et le regarda d'un air interrogateur

 _Flash-back arrière_

 _Jin venait de mettre le pendentif autour du coup de Wendy alors qu'elle était en sanglots sous les draps et fut surprise du geste de Jin._

 _'' Je te confie sa, j'y tiens de quelqu'un qui m'était cher, pour un temps je te le confie'' expliqua Jin avec un sourire_

 _'' Quoi ?'' demanda Wendy en essuyant ces larmes_

 _'' On fait un marcher, garde se pendentif pendant que moi je défonce la guilde de White Birds'' expliqua Jin avec un sourire heureux_

 _'' Pourquoi ? Tu me propose sa ?'' demanda Wendy avec un air curieux_

 _'' Tu te qualifie comme faible, mais moi je sais que c'est faux. Tu es quelqu'un sûrement de formidable et n'oublie pas tes amis qui doivent toujours compter sur toi n'est ce pas'' dit Jin en s'asseyant sur le lit à coté de Wendy._

 _'' Oui bien sûr ta raison, mais pourquoi tu ferais sa pour nous et surtout pour moi ?'' demanda Wendy avec un air interrogateur_

 _'' Parce que je vais te révéler un truc. Ma guilde et extrêmement rancunière envers les guildes sombres, car à cause d'une guilde, il y a longtemps, à l'époque je n'avais que 10 ans. On était sur leurs chemin et nous avaient attaquer et on ne pouvait rien faire contre eux, ce qui à coûter la vie à un des membres de notre guilde.'' expliqua Jin avec Wendy et Carla qui écoutait attentivement_

 _'' Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu veux abattre la guilde de White Birds'' conclu Carla_

 _'' Oui et ma guilde est ma seul famille, et en plus je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de me faire des amis en dehors de la guilde, alors qu'on a parcouru le monde. Alors voir une guilde faire des saloperie aux autres sa me fout les boules'' expliqua Jin en fronçant les sourcils_

 _Fin du Flash-back_

Wendy eu les yeux remplie de larme avec un sourire de joie sur son visage.

'' Jin, je te souhaite de tout mon cœur et à toutes la reconnaissance de la guilde. Bonne chance !'' dit-elle en faisant le signe symbolique de Fairy Tail discrètement

Les membres de Waidgu Fox levèrent les mains en l'air. Genius eut le temps de se planquer et de réfléchir à quelque chose.

'' Ces abrutis ont réussi à se faire prendre, faut que je fasse tout moi même, j'espère que sa ira cette fois si'' dit Genius planquer en fronçant les sourcils. Il pensa très fort dans sa tête et disparut dans un écran de fumée violette.

'' Qu'est que vous maniganciez en venant vous incruster dans nos affaires.'' demanda Ivan avec les sourcils froncer

'' Et bien nous voulons juste vous empêcher de faire de mal à d'autre gens et vous faire voir de ce qui l'en coûte de s'en prendre au amis de la guilde ayant anéanti cinquante guilde sombre en six mois'' expliqua Tommy avec un sourire narquois. Par les paroles de Tommy tous le stade sauf Erza,Wendy,Carla,Shelia et Dranbalt eurent un hoquet de surprise et les yeux élargie et bouche bée.

'' Alors c'est vraiment eux ?'' demanda Jura en état de choc

'' Franchement je m'y attendais pas'' dit Rogue complètement choquer

'' Alors nos soupçon depuis le début était juste, alors'' dit Makarof dans le même état

'' (rire) qu'est ce qu'ils sont drôle, mais même si vous êtes cette guilde à la réputation énorme, d'ailleurs je sais que vous avez anéanti certaines guilde qu'était à notre service, c'est pour sa qu'on vous connais bien et en plus les guildes sombre du monde entier on lancer des avis de recherche offrant une grosse prime sur vos tête, mais autrement vous avez aucune chance contre nous'' dit Ivan en essayant de lancer une nouvelle attaque mais se fait arrêter par une voix qui lui demanda d'arrêter et trébucha par terre alors qu'il avait pris un élan pour lancer son attaque. '' Mais décidément c'est une manie !'' continua-t-il d'un air agacée

'' Je suis le président Rayleigh du conseil de la magie et j'exige la libération immédiate de ces mages appartenant à la guilde étrangère à la réputation extraordinaire'' dit Genius déguiser en président Rayleigh mais il avait garder sa taille initiale et pour sa il avait utiliser de la magie de transformation

 **(Pendant ce temps dans les tribunes du conseil)**

'' Ben président qu'est ce que vous faîtes en bas'' demanda le conseiller au kimono noir avec un regard curieux et surpris

'' C'est pas moi imbécile !'' cria le président Rayleigh

 **(Dans le stade)**

'' Sinon quoi petit président ?'' demanda Ivan d'un air moqueur

'' Ben toutes mon armée du pays, tous sa avec l'artillerie, il encercle le stade et c'est fini pour toi mon amis'' dit Genius avec les sourcils froncer

'' Si tes soldats sont si petits que toi, il va falloir faire attention de ne pas leurs marcher dessus (rires)'' ria Ivan suivit ensuite de tout les zombie et membres de White Birds et Raven Tail qui se mirent à rire. Genius voyait dans sa tête tous les visage moqueur de tous le monde et s'énerva

'' Je suis pas petit OK, je suis pas petit, NON D'UNE TORTILLA'' cria-t-il et d'un coup il redevient normale

'' Genius ?'' demanda Wendy surpris

'' Il a la magie de transformation ?, il avait cacher sa le coquin'' dit Carla d'un air curieuse en fronçant un seul sourcils

'' Et bien voilà je te préfère comme ça mon amis'' dit Ivan en se baissant et en caressant la tête de Genius. Genius grogna des dents de colère et fus rassembler vers les autres avec les pattes en l'air

'' Bien jouer Genius tu t'es pas laisser faire, c'est quoi ton plan maintenant ?'' demanda Ezio avec un air déçu

'' Le plan c'est que tu la ferme abruti !'' cria Genius en colère. Les membres de Waidgu Fox entendirent un minuterie dans le sol qui signala que le trou pour l'armée s'ouvrira dans quelque secondes

'' Alors vous allez faire quoi maintenant ?'' demanda Ivan d'un air de curiosité

Les membres de Waidgu Fox essayait de cacher le bruit de la minuterie et un zombie canin s'approcha d'eux et commençait à aboyer. Ivan eut un air surpris de curiosité et regarda Jin dans les yeux fixement alors que Jin transpirait à cause du stress

'' Mais il va se taire le maudit cabot à moitié crever, attrape sa ! face de boutonneux !'' cria Genius en attrapant le zombie par les poils et l'envoya droit au visage de Ivan qui le fit basculer en arrière. Les membres de Waidgu Fox se mirent à rire et s'arrêtèrent en se rendant compte que la minuterie annonçait l'explosion. Une explosion eut lieu dans le stade et une partie de l'armée des zombies tombèrent dans le trou où disparaissait à cause des dommages causer par l'explosion

Waidgu Fox regardèrent dans le trou et voyaient personne dedans

'' Pas de renfort j'en étais sûr, on peut jamais faire confiance à Zet'' dit Jin d'un air agacée mais eut les yeux élargie en entendant des bruits de pas qui courait et d'un coup une armée d'homme blanc avec des cheveux vert et yeux jaune avec des uniformes de militaire sortaient du trou et défoncèrent tous les zombies derrière les membres de Waidgu Fox laissant une partie de l'arène sous le contrôle de l'armée de Waidgu Fox.

Alors que l'armée était entrer dans le stade, un homme ressemblant beaucoup au soldats de l'armée de Waidgu Fox qui avait les yeux jaune et les cheveux court frisé vert, qu'avait le haut vert et avait le pantalon bleu et avait une petite barbiche noir.

'' Je suis pas trop en retard'' demanda Zet avec un sourire narquois

'' Mais enfin c'est qui ce type, toute cette armée lui ressemble comme deux goutte d'eau c'est quand même pas l'original de cette armées de plusieurs milliers de soldat ?'' demanda Hibiki les yeux élargie

'' Je pense que si, c'est incroyable un type capable de créer une grande armée, c'est dingue'' déduit Eve avec les yeux élargie

'' Vous avez votre propre armée ? Bon sa suffit rendez-vous gentiment et mettait vous hors de notre chemin bande de blanc bec'' ordonna Ivan d'un ton sévère

Les membres de Waidgu Fox se contentèrent de sourire de façon moqueur

'' On avait rien à voir dans cette histoire mais là on veux être complice, car jamais on abandonnera Jin et puis on fait quelque chose qu'on a toujours fait jusqu'à présent'' dit Frosty d'un air posé

'' Je voulais voir si cette guilde était aussi jeter qu'on le prétends, je vais pas me plaindre, mais il est pas question, qu'on se colle ensuite au conseil après notre démo vu qu'ils veulent notre peaux d'après l'un des membres de Fairy Tail espion au conseil'' dit Ezio avec un sourire sournois

'' Écouté je peux pas faire balancer notre armée dans le tas, donc faut qu'on se débarrasse des poids lourd de l'avant de leurs armés, donc c'est à vous de jouer'' ordonna Zet avec un sourire

'' Pff j'avais pas l'intention que ton armée nous sauve la peaux, plus on attends plus le conseil à le temps de se préparer à nous capturer, faîte ce que vous voulez, moi je m'occupe de cette guilde moi-même comme sa je vais vous donner un petit coup de main. Une fois que j'aurai fais le ménage vous pourrez sortir pénard'' expliqua Ezio d'un ton frimeur et sournois en s'avançant vers l'armée zombie, faisant froncer les sourcils et montrant des dents à ses camarades à cause de son air arrogants. Ezio se fait attraper par Claire son exceed par le dos et le tira en arrière

'' Non Ezio, Zet à raison, t'aura le temps de te défouler après'' dit Claire en tirant de plus en plus fort par la veste de son partenaire

'' Oui elle a raison, seul un mage de rang S pourrait s'occuper de ses poids lourd en peu de temps'' déduit Jason en souriant

'' Alors sa veut dire que c'est à mon tour'' répondit Jin avec un sourire en s'avançant vers les zombies mais se fait rattraper par Tommy,Ken,Roy et Xanders

'' Imbécile c'est moi qui vais le faire'' averti Ken en fronçant les sourcils en se dirigeant vers l'armée zombie

'' Lâchez moi la grappe !'' dit Jin

'' T'es sourds ou quoi je vais le faire moi'' dit Xanders

'' Lâchez l'affaire c'est moi qui vais le faire'' dit Roy

'' Non c'est moi'' répondit Jin

'' Tu me donne pas d'ordre OK'' répondit Tommy

'' Attendez je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris'' dit Roy en fronçant les sourcils

'' C'est toi qui comprends rien'' répliqua Ken

'' Bon allez, c'est partit, vous quatre bouger pas'' dit Jin en faisant claquer ces doigts

'' Désoler mais venant de toi pour un ordre aussi stupide je suis pas d'accord'' répliqua Ken en fronçant les sourcils

'' Tu peux dire, toi t'es rempli de bandages, t'es pas en état reste à l'arrière'' averti Tommy en regardant les bandages de Ken

'' Quoi ? T'es boucher ou quoi, c'est vous qui rester ici pendant que je m'occupe d'eux piger'' dit Roy d'un ton ferme

'' Si tu me donne encore un ordre Roy, je te jure que c'est toi que j'éclate en premier'' averti Xanders d'un ton agacé

'' Quoi ? Jin est mage de rang S !'' cria Natsu les yeux élargie et la bouche ouverte

'' J'en crois pas mes yeux'' dit Grey dans le même état

'' Quoi ? Kaku n'est pas mage de rang S, alors sa veut dire que je me suis fais battre par un type d'un rang inférieur'' se rendu compte Jura avec un regard effrayer et la bouche ouverte

'' Ken est mage de rang S ? ce qui veut dire qu'il était déjà si fort que sa même en ayant pas maîtriser sa magie de transformation en goule'' en déduit Shelia les yeux écarquillés

'' Sa m'aurait pas étonner que Tommy est mage de rang S, il est balaise comme mecs'' dit Kagura en souriant

 **(Pendant ce temps en hauteur du stade)**

'' Quoi ? Non seulement Xanders est un mage espion mais en plus un mage de rang S'' commenta Cobra en fronçant les sourcils

 **(Dans le stade)**

'' Franchement vous n'avez aucune chance on va vous couper les membres'' dit Ivan d'un ton agacée

'' Faudrait déjà que tu tente l'expérience'' dit Roy avec un sourire narquois

'' Comment ça ?'' demanda Ivan surpris, soudain Roy enlève son manteau bleu et tous le stade eu les yeux élargie en voyant sa. Roy avait un bras gauche mécanique

'' Quoi ? Il lui manque un bras !'' répliqua Cana les yeux effrayer

'' Tu crois que c'est sa qui va me faire peur, lancer l'attaque !'' ordonna Ivan d'un ton ferme

'' Paré? Feu !'' ordonna Nalpudding

Les zombie à l'artillerie lourd tirèrent sur les mages de rang S avec des boulets de canon.

'' Nosferalto !'' cria Xanders avec un sourire démoniaque et fait apparaître un nuage de chauve souris le protégeant des boulets de canon.

Un boulet de canon arrivait sur Roy, se dernier tends son bras métallique et de petite étincelle rouge jaillissait de son bras et le boulet s'arrêta devant lui.

'' Mode deux : Aimant, Retour à l'envoyeur !'' cria Roy en renvoyant le boulet de canon droit vers les zombies

'' Bon plus que les poids lourd restant et on peut y allez'' dit Tommy en faisant craquer ses doigts, mais ils se font arrêter par Roy qui mets ces bras écartée devant eux

'' Vous quatre restez là, sinon vous allez me gêner'' dit Roy avec un sourire et les sourcils froncer

'' Ta la mémoire courte ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas me donner d'ordre'' dit Xanders d'un ton agacée

'' Je vais me les faire !'' cria Ken en courant vers les zombies et ses camarades eurent les yeux surpris qu'il était déjà parti

Les zombies poids lourds chargèrent sur Ken de façon sauvagesque

'' Take Over, Goule Soul !'' cria Ken en se transformant en goule et s'arrêta net alors que les zombies le chargeait

'' Il a réussi à maîtriser sa transformation ?'' demanda Rika avec les yeux élargie

'' Oui, hier'' répondit Kaku avec un sourire

Ken fit sortir six queue écarlate de son dos et les planta dans le sol. Les queues ressortirent du sol de façon aléatoire et soudain une arrive juste en dessous des mage de rang S les obligeant à reculer

'' Sa va pas la tête !'' cria Tommy agacée

'' Oh désoler'' s'excusa Ken d'un air gênée et en souriant

'' Il y a pas à dire Ken t'es complètement barrer'' insulta Ezio à l'arrière des mage de rang S

Les queues de Ken était tous en train de balayer les zombies poids lourds et ils disparurent tous.

Les zombies commencèrent à charger sur les membres de Waidgu Fox. Zet envoya son armée sur les zombie et les membres de Waidgu Fox passèrent à l'attaque.

'' Rugissement du dieu polaire !'' cria Frosty en envoyant un grand blizzard composé de neige noir sur les zombies, les envoyant en valdinguer

'' Quoi ? Un chasseur de dieux polaire ?'' demanda Orga en état de choc

'' Lasers Tropicale !'' cria Kaku en envoyant un lasers vert par la bouche envoyant valdinguer les zombies dans une explosion verte

Des zombies encerclait Aqua avec un air énerver et un artilleur lui lança un boulet de canon

'' Cette fille est médecin, si c'est sa magie alors qu'est ce qu'elle peut faire contre une armée entière ?'' demanda Luxus avec un air en question

'' Room !'' cria-t-elle en faisant apparaître une sphère bleu d'un rayon de plusieurs mètres autour d'elle prenant tous les zombies autour d'elle.

'' C'est quoi cette sphère ?'' demanda un zombie en regardant la sphère soudain sa tête fut couper par le sabre de Aqua et le boulet se dirigeait vers elle

'' Shambels !'' cria-t-elle avec un sourire, soudain le boulet de canon prends la place de la tête du zombie et le boulet explose sur les zombies et Aqua avait dans ces mains la tête encore vivante du zombie

'' Ah j'ai explosé AHHHHHHHH'' cria le zombie alors que sa tête se faisait lancer en l'air par Aqua qui avait un sourire narquois et un petit rire. Le publique eut tous les yeux élargie et un regard effrayer.

'' C'est quoi cette magie ?'' cria Roméo complètement effrayer

'' Mais c'est une magie très dangereuse ou quoi ?'' demanda Levy dans le même état

'' Je crois avoir compris c'est une sorte de magie de soin mais celle-ci permet aussi de faire de la chirurgie'' expliqua Mavis en fronçant les sourcils avec un air observateur

D'un coup des zombies foncèrent sur Kuroyuki mais cette dernière s'entoure d'une magie sombre les fessant reculer.

'' Take Over ! Hel Soul !'' cria-t-elle en se transformant. L'explosion de la magie sombre cessa et le publique fut impressionner par sa transformation. Elle portait maintenant une petite veste à capuche blanche avec des traits en or sur son bas. Elle portait des collants blanc et des bottes blanche.

'' Hel Soul ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette transformation ?'' demanda Lisanna les yeux élargie

'' J'ai fais des recherches Hel c'est la déesse des enfers dans la mythologie nordique, je pensais pas que quelqu'un dans se monde avait un telle pouvoir'' expliqua Mavis en écarquillant les yeux.

Les zombies chargèrent sur elle et elle les regarda avec un air démoniaque écrit sur son visage

'' Light Ray !'' Kuroyuki en tirant un laser de lumière blanche sur les zombies les coupant tous en deux

Un zombie géant arriva derrière elle alors qu'elle avait un sourire de joie, mais soudain elle se fait sauver par Alicia. '' Poing d'acier du dragon de la forêt !'' cria Alicia en frappant le zombie dans le coup le faisant écrouler sur le sol. Le publique eut les yeux élargie de la force de la gamine de 10 ans. Les chasseurs de dragon avaient les yeux élargie

'' Une chasseuse de dragon de la forêt ?'' demandèrent les chasseurs de dragons les yeux impressionner

Alicia sautait de joie sur le dos du zombie écrouler sur le sol

'' Je suis vraiment trop forte pas vrai Koukou ?'' demanda Alicia à Kaku en sautant toujours de joie

'' Oui Alicia t'a été parfaite'' répondit Kaku avec un sourire

Ezio serra les poings de frustration et sauta dans les airs

'' Fait chier que je me suis pas défouler le premier, bon ben tant pis je vais me contenter de ceux là seulement, Art secrète ! Agrandissement des brumes du dragon des brumes'' cria Ezio en faisant jaillir des nuages de brumes de son corps et sortit son Sai géant de son port d'arme et ses jambes étaient fusionnée avec la brume sortant de son bas du corps en libérant toujours des nuages de brume. Il tomba sur des zombies et les émergea dans sa brume les faisant étouffer pour les faire évanouir. Le publique était sous le chocs de son attaque bizarre surtout les chasseurs de dragon

'' Mais c'était quoi cette art secrète ?'' se demanda Rogue avec les yeux choquer

'' Un chasseur de dragon des brumes ?'' se demanda Gajeel dans le même état

Mike sauta dans la terre et nageait comme à la piscine dans la terre. Il nagea jusqu'à une armée de zombie et sortit de la terre en courant vers eux

'' Hurlement du dragon de la terre !'' cria Mike en lançant un hurlement de couleur brun sur les zombies les envoyant valdinguer dans les airs.

'' QUOI ? UN CHASSEURS DE DRAGON DE LA TERRE MAINTENANT !'' cria Sting en état de choc

Soudain ils entendirent une rafale de boulet de canon arriver sur les membres de Waidgu Fox mais soudain ils explosèrent tous dû au contact avec une boule de feu de couleur bleu

'' Quoi ? Une boule de feu ?'' dit Natsu d'un air surpris. Ils se mirent à regarder en l'air et virent Rika qu'était entourer de flammes bleu avec des ailes de flammes bleu et ces flammes bleu donnèrent une forme de serre d'oiseau sur ces jambes.

'' Un Phénix Soul maintenant ?'' demanda Mirajane les yeux surpris en regardant en l'air

Rika lança un sourire narquois et déploya ses ailes et se lança en arrière

'' Rafale de feu !'' cria Rika en balançant une pluie de boule de feu dans le stade, pleins de zombie furent brûler et les membres de Waidgu Fox esquivèrent les boules de feu de façon rapide et eurent tous un regard furieux envers Rika

'' Oups je suis désolé les amis !'' s'excusa Rika avec un air embarrasser

'' Sale petite, elle va me regretter !'' cria Hikari en ayant des flammes dans les yeux

'' Elle a des flammes dans les yeux'' prévenu Thim impressionner

'' Oui et dans ces cheveux aussi'' répliqua XL en souriant

Hikari l'entendu et haussa ses yeux vers le haut et vit ses cheveux en train de cramer. Elle commença à paniquer et courait dans tous le stade, soudain lui vain une idée.

''Weather Rain !'' cria-t-elle en levant les bras vers le ciel et soudain un nuage gris apparut sur le stade et la pluie commençait à tomber

'' La météo maintenant'' répliqua Juvia d'un air impressionner

Les cheveux d'Hikari furent éteints et ses cheveux était maintenant revenu à la normale.

Des zombies arrivait devant Xanders et se dernier avait un sourire narquois écrit sur le visage.

'' Les zombies être considérer comme les rivaux de toujours des vampires, mais moi je suis bien plus mieux qu'un vampire'' dit Xanders en s'enveloppant dans une magie sombre. Une fois dissiper, Xanders avait la peaux pâle et les yeux rouge, et deux de ses canines était devenu bien plus grande.

'' Juvia rêve ou on dirait que ce type à la même magie que monsieur Grey'' dit Juvia avec les yeux élargie

'' _Ce type maîtrise lui aussi, la magie de chasseurs de démon_ '' pensa Grey avec un regard effrayer

'' Vampirisation !'' cria Xanders et balança une attaque ressemblant à des crocs de vampires fait de magie violette sombre et émergea les zombies en leurs prenant toutes leurs forces vitales.

Jason sortit son épée de son fourreau et elle commençait à jaillir la même magie que le fouet de Lucy. Soudain il sortit deux clés bizarre de couleur saphir, l'un avait une lame ressemblant à un trident et l'autre avait la lame ressemblant à une épée. Leurs signe sur leurs poignée était un fer à cheval pour la clé avec la lame de trident et un numéro douze sur celui avec la lame d'une épée

'' Ouvrez vous ! porte de la constellation du centaure et d'Hercule, Venez à moi, Centaurus et Hercule !'' cria Jason alors qu'un homme similaire à Sagittarius mais avait les cheveux en punk noir, il portait un pull marron, il était assez muscler et était placer dans un cheval de bois à roulette, il portait un trident rouge entre les mains. L'autre esprit était un gros homme musclé dans une armure noir, et portait des genouillères de même couleur, il avait un casque en or et son visage était cacher dans une ombre noir dans son casque et seul ces yeux rouge était voyant. Il avait autrement une cape rouge et avait en main une épée et une grosse massue.

'' Bonjour maître Jason !'' souhaitèrent les deux esprits à l'unisson

Le publique fut élargie de voir des clés encore inconnue à se jour.

'' un mage constellationiste ? Et c'est quoi ces esprits ?'' demanda Lucy complètement choquer

'' Jamais entendu parler de telle clé jusqu'à maintenant'' dit Yukino dans le même état

'' Bon vous voyez ces zombies, ils sont nos ennemis, vous pouvez m'aider à s'en débarrasser ?'' demanda Jason avec un sourire.

'' Bien Jason'' répondirent les deux esprits. Jason et ses deux esprits coururent vers les zombies en dégainant leurs armes.

Sam était encercler par des zombies et d'un coup il tournoya en levant ses deux jambes et en tournant comme une toupie grâce à ses mains poser sur le sol

Tommy se contentait que de les trancher avec ses épées de façon vite fait bien fait. L'armée de zombie se mit à se replier et regardaient les membres de Waidgu Fox avec crainte. Avec ses derniers qui souriaient narquoisement.

'' Mais enfin ne trembler pas bande de poule mouillé ! Attaquer !'' ordonna Giselle d'un ton ferme. Les zombies commençaient à reprendre les armes. Les membres de Waidgu Fox commencèrent à se préparer à attaquer, mais Jin s'avança d'un air sérieux et arrêta ses amis de façon ferme avec un signe de la main.

'' Jin'' murmura doucement Wendy avec un regard surpris pendant que Jin s'avançait tous seul devant l'armée de zombie.

'' Si j'ai bien compris peut importe ce qu'il en coûte tu refuse de t'écarter de notre chemin ?'' demanda Ivan

'' C'est exactement sa, quiconque s'en prendra à mes nouveau amis aura affaire à moi, je ne vous laisserez pas faire quel qu'en soit le prix à payer'' répondit Jin avec un froncement de sourcils

'' Tu veux dire qu'une pauvre guilde de votre genre prête mains forte à n'importe qui, même à ceux qui m'ont banni de la guilde' ?'' demanda Ivan

'' Oui c'est exact, c'est pas juste mais c'est comme ça et puis Fairy Tail a bien eu raison de bannir un type comme toi, c'est pour sa que je veux les protéger, et oui, c'est mon devoir d'arrêter des crapules dans votre genre'' expliqua Jin avec un sourire narquois

'' (pleure) merci petit'' pleura Makarof en souriant avec Mavis qui souriait juste à côté de lui.

Jin détacha sa lance métallique de la ficelle et la saisit dans ces mains et la posa sur ses épaules et de la magie multicolore commençait à jaillir de lui.

'' C'est quoi cette magie ?'' demanda Sting avec un air de curiosité

'' On dirait de la magie boréale'' proposa Léon dans le même état

Les zombies commencèrent à grogner de colère à Jin et commencèrent à pointer leurs armes vers Jin.

'' Arrêter, c'est inutile de s'en prendre à lui'' averti Oïchi en faisant le signe d'arrêt de la main

Les zombies grognait toujours de frustration.

'' Mais maître Oïchi ?'' demanda un zombie alors que Oïchi regardait Jin avec des froncements de sourcils

'' Votre maître à raison, je ne suis pas un adversaire pour vous'' prévenu Jin en fronçant les sourcils fessant grogner les zombies de plus en plus fort '' Vous n'arriverez jamais à me vaincre, même en réunissant toutes vos forces'' continua Jin

'' Espèce d'ordure !'' cria un zombie au bazooka et tira sur Jin et sa tête explosa par l'explosion du missile du bazooka faisant élargir les yeux à tous le publique avec un visage terrifiée, choquer et inquiet avec un regard vide.

'' JIN !'' crièrent Wendy,Carla et Natsu inquiet et choquer.

La fumée de l'explosion jaillissait sur le corps de Jin encore debout cachant son visage, et Jin avait les bras écarté et plié vers le bas avec les doigt écartée d'une manière surpris

'' Ouais sa t'apprendra à te moquer de Raven Tail et de White Birds sale gamin !'' insulta le zombie qui venait de lui tirer dessus.

'' Oh quelle tragédie !'' cria Mavis presque les larmes au yeux

'' Quelles monstres !'' grogna Luxus dans le même état

'' Pourquoi fallait qu'il se mêle de nos affaires'' grogna Erza avec un regard énervé et triste

'' Le pauvre, il a agit comme un homme,un vrai'' dit Elfman presque à pleurer

'' C'était un brave type, je crois n'avoir jamais rencontrer un jeune homme aussi courageux'' complimenta Roméo presque à pleurer.

Mais soudain ils regardèrent tous Jin en état de choc car la fumée se dissipa et une énergie magique jaillissait de son corps et l'enveloppa et sa tête revenu en un éclair. Tous eurent les yeux élargie avec un hoquet de surprise, et complètement chambouler.

'' Mais...comment ?'' demanda Natsu avec la bouche tremblante et les yeux complètement vide.

'' Fluide défensive !'' dit Jin avec un sourire moqueur '' Et sachez que je vaincrai, au nom de ma guilde, de tout mes amis et des gens de ce pays'' continua-t-il en mettant son poing serrer sur sa poitrine au niveau du cœur.

* * *

 **Annotations du chapitre suivants :**

 **Jin : Tu vas rendre la magie que tu as voler a leurs propriétaire**

 **Roy : Tu sais pas se que c'est le lien familial**

 **Hikari : TU VIENS DE COMMETTRE UNE GRAVE ERREUR !**

 **Yamamoto : Je suis fier de vous mes enfants.**

 **Marco : Prends sa dans ta tronche et face d'oursin**

 **Yajima : Je vous souhaite la bienvenu à Fiore**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance :**

 **Notre nouvelle maison**

* * *

 **A/N : J'espère que se chapitre vous auras plu. Je devais le publier mercredi mais j'avais tellement d'idée que je n'ai pas pu et justement se chapitre et devenu le plus long que j'ai écris jusqu'à maintenant. Je voulais faire en un chapitre la bataille entre Waidgu Fox et Ivan mais j'ai trouver que je vous faisais trop attendre et en est déduit que sa me prendrait sûrement une semaine sans postez un chapitre donc j'ai décider d'y faire en deux chapitre donc la fin de la bataille sera la prochaines fois et j'essaierai de postez dans le week-end car comme je l'ai dit et puis tous le monde sait, qu'en France pour certains on a repris les cours seulement cette semaine. En tous cas la prochaines fois on va en savoir plus sur la magie de chasseur de dragon de la voie lactée de Jin ainsi que celle des autres et enfin les combats entre les membres de White Birds et de Raven Tail contre Waidgu Fox. A plus tard pour un prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance.**


	18. Notre nouvelle maison

**Bienvenu pour le dix-huitième chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance. Au programme, suite de la bataille de Waidgu Fox contre Ivan. Sincèrement désoler de ne poster ce chapitre que maintenant car ce chapitre à durer plus longtemps à écrire et c'est un peu à cause du lycée. Les personnages apparaissant dans cette histoire appartiennent à Hiro Mashima sauf les personnages inventer.**

* * *

Chapitre 18: Notre nouvelle maison

Tous le stade eut les yeux élargies par se qu'avait fait Jin. Sa tête était réapparu sur sa tête comme si il était une image transparente.

'' Mais comment, comment ta fais sa ?'' demanda Ivan avec un regard effrayer

'' Alors surpris ! C'est le Fluide défensive, c'est une technique pouvant me transformer en ma propre magie, comme je maîtrise les aurores boréale je peux faire que mon corps devienne lui même une aurore boréale ainsi je peux laisser passer à travers mon corps toutes les attaques.'' expliqua Jin avec un sourire narquois

'' Attendez je me rappelle que Kaku avait utiliser la même technique pendant notre combat, c'est d'ailleurs sa qui la permis de contrer sa propre attaque quand elle avait rebondit sur ma technique de la montagne de roche et c'est ce qui lui avait permis de résister à mon Grondements du Mont Fuji.'' expliqua Jura se souvenant de se qui avait permis à Kaku de gagner le combat.

'' Eh arrête de te foutre de nous, c'est pas un petit mage de ton espèce qui renversera Raven Tail et White Birds !'' cria un zombie en dégainant son arme

'' Non attendez !'' ordonna Oïchi en fronçant les sourcils et avec un signe d'arrêt de la main droite

'' Tirez !'' ordonna un zombie. Les zombies se mirent à tirer sur Jin avec leurs armes à feu. Les balles firent des trous dans le corps de Jin et de la magie boréale jaillissait du corps de Jin et enveloppait tous son corps alors que les zombies lui tirait encore dessus.

'' Eh je vous ai dit d'arrêter !'' cria une nouvelle fois Oïchi

Jin recula en planant et toujours envelopper de la magie boréale. Les zombies commencèrent à charger sur Jin. Un zombie trancha Jin avec son épée, laissant un Jin trancher en deux avec de la magie boréale qui jaillissait toujours de ses trous. Jin lança de la magie boréale qui blessa le zombie qui la trancher. Il s'approcha d'un zombie et mit ses doigt croiser en trois paire sur chacune de ses mains, une avec le pouce, une avec l'index et le majeur et enfin une avec l'annulaire et l'auriculaire tous plier .

Il mit ses mains avec les doigts croiser ainsi sur la lame d'une épée que tenait un zombie et serra la lame de l'épée et la brisa en mille morceaux et fit le même geste pour le canon d'un fusil d'un autre zombie.

'' Bon sang c'est pas vrai, il a une force incroyable dans les doigts'' dit un zombie en pointant son bazooka sur Jin et tira un missile sur lui qui lui fit seulement un trou dans la cape qui jaillissait de la magie boréale et ce dernier était au-dessus de lui avec les doigts toujours écarter ainsi.

'' Ce sont des griffes !'' dit Jin en planant dans les airs en dégageant de l'énergie boréale en se dirigeant tous droit vers le zombie qui lui a tirer dessus et plaça son bras droit tendu devant lui toujours avec les doigts croiser en trois paire et leva son bras en l'air et mit sa main sur le bazooka du zombie. Il se mit à serrer le canon du bazooka et le canon fut pressé a fonds. Jin atterrit juste derrière le zombie et le bazooka du zombie explosa. Jin se leva et se tourna vers les autres zombies avec un sourire narquois.

Les zombies se mirent à tirer sur Jin et ce dernier sauta en l'air et l'énergie boréale tournait autour de son bras gauche et leva son bras gauche en l'air

'' Art secret: Main du dragon de la voie lactée'' cria Jin que une main de dragon géante avec le poing serrer se créa autour de son bras gauche. Il balança la main droit sur les zombies créant une explosion les envoyant valdinguer en l'air après que sa main fut entrer collision sur le sol.

'' Arrêter !'' cria Oïchi que les zombies hurlèrent de douleur en tombant au sol avec de la magie boréale qui était sur leur vêtement. Les zombies disparurent.

'' Ce pouvoir est franchement incroyable, les attaques physique ne peuvent rien contre lui.'' commenta Dranbalt avec les yeux élargie et la bouche ouverte que Jin atterrit sur le sol avec de la magie boréale qui jaillissait toujours de son corps.

'' Se type est pas humain ou quoi ?'' se demanda Yuka avec les yeux effrayer

'' Vous pouvez rien contre le fluide défensive, ce pouvoir n'a qu'un seul point faible, faut que mes adversaire possèdent eux aussi le fluide. Si deux adversaire possède le fluide alors le combat deviens juste un combat ordinaire parmi temps d'autre, mais si qu'une seule personne le possède alors les autres n'ont aucune chance de gagner le combat'' expliqua Jin avec un sourire moqueur

'' Pff tu crois que ton tours de passe passe va nous intimider tu peux te mettre le doigt dans l'œil. Sakon réduit le en bouilli.'' ordonna Ivan en fronçant les sourcils.

'' Mais avant'' répliqua Oïchi qu'il leva sa manche droit révélant un dispositif attacher autour de son bras qu'avait une lacrima remplit d'énergie magique. Les autres membres de White Birds firent de même. Les membres de White Birds mirent leurs mains sur le dos de Sakon et leurs lacrima de leurs dispositif se vidèrent et Sakon absorba l'énergie magique. Sakon se mit à rire de façon démoniaque et s'avança devant Jin en position de combat.

'' Eh mais je te reconnais toi, c'est toi qui à blesser Wendy'' dit Jin d'un ton colérique et en fronçant les sourcils avec les veines sortant de son front.

Sakon mit ses mains en pointe et lança une attaque tranchant de couleur sombre pouvant trancher n'importe quoi. Son attaque tranche Jin en deux alors que se dernier utilisait toujours son fluide défensive. Jin sauta en l'air avec se partie bas du corps qu'était trancher en deux faisant jaillir de l'énergie boréale. Sakon lança encore son attaque tranchante et Jin se contentait seulement d'esquiver et se dernier atterrit droit devant Sakon.

'' Aussi agile qu'un chat de gouttière'' commenta Ivan d'un ton énerver.

Jin regarda Sakon avec un visage sombre et énerver

'' Si j'ai bien compris vous avez absorber la magie de tous vos adversaire. En deux mot, celle de Wendy,Carla,Grey,Lucy,Ken,Cana,Kaku et enfin de Luxus'' dit Jin d'un ton énerver

'' Sakon va te limer tes griffes une fois pour toutes.'' cria Ivan en colère

Sakon se prépara à relancer son attaque sur Jin qui s'était baisser en préparant ces griffes et mettant ses doigt écarter comme toute à l'heure. Alors que Sakon préparait à lancer son attaque à la figure de Jin. Jin leva la tête pour le regarder avec un sourire et les sourcils froncer

'' Essaie toujours. Griffe du dragon ! Moi la tyrannie je la lacère à coup de griffe'' cria Jin lentement en levant son bras droit en l'air et attrapa le poignet de Sakon alors que se dernier allait balancer son attaque. Sakon avait du mal à bouger son bras et forçait pour se libérer des griffes de Jin, mais ce dernier serrait de plus en plus fort son poignée. Le poignée de Sakon finit par se briser en mille morceaux révélant des boulons métallique avec des fils de différente couleur attacher dessus.

'' Et voilà j'en étais sur.'' dit Jin avec un sourire. Le stade avait tous les yeux élargie de l'identité de Sakon.

'' Quoi ? Ce type est un androïde ?'' demanda Grey en état de choc

'' Il a réussi à briser le poignée de se type avec une seul main !'' dit Macao les yeux élargie avec la bouche ouverte

'' Mais ce gamin à une force surhumaine c'est pas possible autrement !'' dit Jet dans le même état

'' Jamais vu sa de ma vie'' dit Mavis avec un regard terrifier et la bouche ouverte

'' Sale crapule !'' insulta Ivan en colère.

Jin sauta au niveau de la tête de Sakon et planta ses doigts dans le visage de Sakon.

'' Mes griffes, peuvent brouiller un crâne humain, comme si il s'agissait d'une simple coquille d'œuf'' expliqua Jin lentement en compressent la tête de Sakon avec un sourire démoniaque avec un regard tueur. Sakon hurlait de douleur.

'' Mais d'où sort-il une force pareil ?'' demanda Natsu en état de choc et un regard vide

'' Ne me dites pas que ses doigts ont la force d'une griffes de dragon ! Et puis d'après comment il les écarte sa y ressemble trop !'' se demanda Gajeel dans le même état

Soudain le crâne de Sakon explosa en mille morceaux et sa tête fut arracher de son corps et des boulons et des fils volaient en l'air. Jin trancha le corps de Sakon avec sa lance métallique qu'était entourer d'énergie boréale. Le corps de Sakon révéla une grande capsule remplit de magie. Jin évita que la capsule tombe par terre en l'attrapant et la tenait à côté de lui. La tête de Sakon allait atterrir sur le sol et Jin l'attrapa à une main.

'' Il est très fort !'' dit Carla en ayant un regard terrifier et ayant la bouche ouverte

'' Il a terrasser son adversaire sans utiliser de magie'' répondit Happy dans le même état

'' Voilà ce qui l'en coûte de blesser mes amis et en plus vous avez eu le culot de vous en prendre à ma guilde, et sa, jamais je pardonnerai ces crimes'' dit Jin d'un ton ferme et casse en mille morceaux la tête robotisé de Sakon. Ivan serra les dents de frustration et regarda Jin retourner vers ses camarades avec en ses mains la capsule de magie.

'' Tu vas lâcher sa tout de suite cette réserve de magie est à nous ?'' demanda Giselle énerver

'' Désoler mais la magie qui est stocker à l'intérieur appartient à Fairy Tail et à nous et on va les rendre à leurs propriétaire'' expliqua Jin avec un sourire narquois.

Giselle s'énerva et fit apparaître d'autre zombie dans le stade

'' Soldats, reprenez se réservoir des mains de ces enfoirés !'' cria Giselle en pointant du doigt les membres de Waidgu Fox

'' Eh à l'aide !'' cria le zombie à la tête coupée qui se faisait lancer en l'air par Aqua

'' Eh ben je pensais pas qu'il serait encore aussi nombreux'' dit Aqua avec un sourire narquois

'' Bien, vous êtes prêts, on va finir de nettoyer cette arène une bonne fois pour toute'' ordonna Jin avec un sourire fier

'' Ouais !'' applaudirent les membres de Waidgu Fox en ayant tous un sourire narquois et les sourcils froncer

Les zombies chargèrent vers les membres de Waidgu Fox avec un regard déterminer et énerver.

'' Room !'' cria Aqua en créant une sphère bleu énorme autour d'elle dans un rayon de quelque mètres. Les zombies regardaient la sphère avec les yeux élargie et Aqua lança la tête du zombie sur les autres.

'' Faîte attention cette fille à une magie bizarre, elle m'a couper la tête après avoir fait apparaître une sphère bleu'' prévenu le zombie à la tête couper

'' Une sphère dans ce genre là'' demanda le zombie qui tenait la tête de l'autre zombie

'' Oui c'est sa !'' répondit la tête et tous regardèrent Aqua qui sort son épée de son fourreau et trancha tous les membres des zombies se trouvant dans sa sphère

'' Elle nous à découper !'' cria un zombie

'' Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer se qui se passe ?'' cria un autre

'' Pas de panique les gars, tous va très bien, c'est bientôt fini !'' rassura Aqua lentement en rentrant son épée dans son fourreau et tenu son épée en serrant les épaules et plaça ses mains ouverte devant elle avec les doigts plier

'' Weather Rain !'' cria Hikari en faisant apparaître un nuage de pluie. Alors que la pluie tombait sur elle, elle tendit sa main gauche et toutes la pluie tombant sur son bras finissent par former un poing géant constituer d'eau

Xanders fit apparaître des pieux violet créer à partir de sa magie qui planait au-dessus de lui

Frosty fit apparaître une montagne de neige noir devant lui

Ken sauta en l'air et commença à tourner sur lui même

'' Triple Arms !'' cria Kaku et son bras droit tripla de volume et fut constituer de bois avec plusieurs brindille qui avait pousser dessus. Il serra son poing géant

Kuroyuki eut une partit de son corps qu'était devenu sombre et dans cette partie, ces vêtement avait changer, elle portait une robe noir à moitié déchirer avec des bottes noir avec collant noir et elle portait des gants noir et avait les cheveux mal peigner et son œil était maintenant devenu bleu. Maintenant elle était moitié lumière, moitié ombre.

Rika s'enveloppèrent dans ces flammes bleue et ces ailes de phénix apparut et elle commença à planer dans les airs

Jin,Ezio, Mike et Alicia commencèrent à tourner sur eux même et s'enveloppèrent dans leurs magie formant un tourbillon autour d'eux et sautèrent en l'air

'' Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ?'' demanda Sting d'un air surpris

Zet inspira et soudain cinq bosse apparurent sur tous le corps de Zet et en sortit cinq clones de couleur différente. Un était rouge,un était vert, un était jaune, un était bleu et un était violet. Chacun avait l'air d'avoir une expression différente.

'' En avant les gars'' ordonna Zet en fronçant les sourcils

'' Ouais chef'' répondirent ces clones

Soudain les armes des zombies vaincu furent tous attirer par l'aimant du bras métallique de Roy et un bras géant fut former sur le bras de Roy

'' Ce type veut mourir ou quoi ?'' se demanda un zombie avec les yeux élargie

'' C'est dingue !'' répliqua Roméo

Roy sourit au zombie de façon démoniaque en lâchant un petit rire

Marco eut soudain son bras envelopper de diamant et tripla de volume

'' Je rêve ou sont bras est fait de diamants ?'' demanda Lucky les yeux élargies

'' Non Lucky tu rêve pas, c'est bien du diamants'' répondit Max dans le même état

'' Bon Centaurus et Hercule vous avez fait du bon travail allez vous reposer'' dit Jason avec un sourire et sortit les deux clé de saphir de ces deux esprits

'' Bien Jason !'' répondirent les deux esprits et disparurent dans une lumière étincelante et retournèrent dans le monde des esprits. Jason sortit une clé de saphir de sa poche, elle avait la lame ressemblant à un jet d'eau et sur la poignée était dessiner un symbole ressemblant à une queue de baleine

'' J'espère que j'ai fais le bon choix ?'' se demanda Jason avec un sourire narquois

'' Ne me dit pas que tu vas le faire venir ?'' demanda Marco avec les yeux élargie

'' Ouvre-toi porte de la constellation de la baleine, viens à moi Cetus'' cria Jason en ouvrant la porte, soudain une vague géante apparut derrière lui.

'' Quoi ?'' cria Yukino en état de choc

Le stade eurent les yeux élargie et une baleine sortit de la vague. Elle était de taille gigantesque de couleur bleu foncée, elle avait une barbe blanche gigantesque, plusieurs cicatrice était visible sur son nez, et ses deux nageoires avaient des doigts et tenait une petite canne en bois. Elle se mit soudain à rugir.

'' C'est pas vrai'' cria Lucy en état de choc

'' Il est énorme ! Et surtout délicieux !'' commenta Happy les yeux écarquillées

'' Tu pense qu'a ton estomac'' dit Carla d'un ton agacée

'' Calme toi vieux !'' demanda Jason avec le signe d'arrêt de la main

'' Tiens le gamin !'' dit la baleine masculine en se baissant vers lui

'' Cetus sa te dirait de m'aider, tu peux envoyer une vague en pleins sur ces zombies ?'' demanda Jason avec un sourire nier

'' Bien sûr gamin'' répondit Cetus en se levant et soudain il inspira et cracha une marré d'eau droit sur les zombies

'' D'où viens cette esprit ?'' demanda un zombie découper dans la sphère d'Aqua

'' C'est pas la question que vous devez vous poser'' averti Aqua

Les zombies la regardèrent et elle était en train de bouger ses bras et de gigoter ses doigts et soudain chaque morceaux découper des zombies tournait dans la sphère en formant un tourbillon

'' Assembly'' cria Aqua en fessant des geste du poignées et les morceaux découper des zombies se collèrent entre eux, les déformant tous. Certains avaient des bras en plus, ou avait la tête attaché à une jambe et etc. Le publique eut les yeux terrifier de façon comique de ce qu'elle avait fait.

'' Vrille du dragon de la voie lactée !'' cria Jin en fonçant en vrille droit sur les zombies

'' Vrille du dragon de la terre !'' cria Mike

'' Vrille du dragon des brumes !'' cria Ezio

'' Vrille du dragon de la forêt !'' cria Alicia

'' Rain Punch'' cria Hikari en lançant son bras géant d'eau sur les zombies

'' Goule Rafale !'' cria Ken en tournant toujours sur lui même dans les airs et envoya ses six queues droit sur les zombies

'' Manger vous sa !'' cria Kaku en balançant son bras en bois géant sur les zombies

'' Lance de la nuit !'' cria Xanders en lançant une pluie de pieux sur les zombies.

'' Avalanche du dieux polaire !'' cria Frosty en faisant écrouler sa montagne de neige noir et une vague de neige se dirigea vers les zombies

'' Titan Punch !'' cria Marco en balançant son poing en diamant géant sur les zombies.

'' Light Shadow Raid !'' cria Kuroyuki en lançant un laser géant de ses mains composé d'ombre et de lumière

'' Tempête de Feu !'' cria Rika en créant des vagues de flamme bleue avec ses ailes se dirigeant tous droit vers les zombies

'' Giant Roots !'' cria Zet et ses cinq clones en balançant une vague de racines géantes tous droit sur les zombies

'' Prenez sa dans vos tronches !'' cria Roy en balançant son bras géant constituer de matériel métallique

Les quinze attaques foncèrent tous droit sur les zombies et firent des ravages sur leurs chemins faisant valdinguer tous les zombies et disparurent tous et plus aucun zombie était présent dans l'arène

'' Ouah ils ne sont pas aller de main morte !'' dit Bacchus avec les yeux élargie

'' Sidérant, je n'en crois pas mes yeux !'' cria Léon en état de choc en étant bouche bée

'' (rire) Vous vous débrouiller bien les jeunes !'' complimenta Yamamoto avec Dranbalt qu'était à côté de lui en état de choc

Giselle grogna de frustration que tous ces zombies furent battue et recommença à se préparer à en créer d'autre. Charlotte était cacher avec Genius,Claire,Cosmos,Teppei,Thim et XL et elle grogna d'agacement

'' Mais enfin elle va pas s'arrêter de faire apparaître des zombies celle-là ! Viens par là toi'' cria Charlotte en attrapant Genius par le torse

'' Euh non pas sa !'' cria Genius

'' Attaque là !'' cria Charlotte en balançant Genius tous droit sur Giselle. Les membres de Waidgu Fox furent surpris de le voir se diriger tous droit sur Giselle

'' Mais t'es timbrer !'' cria Genius frustrée

Giselle vit Genius arriver droit sur elle et riposta en le frappant au visage et Genius fonça tous droit à la vitesse d'une balle de revolver sur ces camarades de Waidgu Fox qui eurent un visage surpris et les yeux élargies. Genius les heurtèrent et tous tombèrent par terre.

Soudain une boulette de riz tomba de la poche de Hikari qui roula tous droit vers Giselle

'' AH ma dernière boulette !'' cria Hikari en se levant et couru après la boulette. Les membres de Waidgu Fox eurent tous un regard interrogateur avec les sourcils froncer et en montrant des dents

'' Ta quoi ?'' demanda Ezio d'un ton ferme

'' Elle en avait cacher une autre'' dit Frosty d'un ton ferme

'' Celle là vous l'aurez pas'' dit Hikari en plongeant pour attraper la boulette mais Giselle mit ses mains en pointe pour lancer une attaque tranchante

'' Slash'' cria Giselle en envoyant un tranchant tous droit sur Hikari qui eut un regarde dramatique sur le visage alors qu'elle plongeait pour attraper la boulette.

Hikari parvient à rattraper sa boulette mais en se tournant pour atterrir sur le sol, l'attaque de Giselle lui trancha ses cheveux.

Tous les membres de Waidgu Fox eurent un hoquet dramatique sur leurs visage avec la bouche ouverte de façon comique. Les cheveux de Hikari tombèrent par terre lentement sous le regard démoniaque de Giselle

'' (crie) MES CHEVEUX, CE QUE J'AVAIS DE PLUS CHER. TU VIENS DE COMMETTRE UNE GRAVE ÉRREUR PÉTASSE'' cria Hikari avec une voix complètement démoniaque avec les yeux froncer avec des éclairs et du feu sortant de ses yeux mettant mal à l'aise Giselle qu'avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux complètements effrayer.

Les membres de Waidgu Fox se collèrent entre eux avec un regard complètement terrifier en tremblants tous de peur même les mages des autres guildes se tenait entre eux totalement effrayer et en tremblants

'' Pauvre Giselle'' dit Jason avec les yeux élargie en tremblants

'' Je voudrais pas être à sa place'' dit Ken dans le même état

Hikari sauta en l'air avec les yeux baignant dans le sang et soudain elle fait souffler du vent autour d'elle et se vent enveloppa ses mains et elle frappa Giselle au visage à une vitesse phénoménale et le visage de Giselle coula une marre de sang du au vent qui lui avait fait beaucoup de coupure au visage. Giselle hurla de douleur

'' Elle viens d'utiliser l'attaque Scratch Wind'' dit Xanders avec les yeux élargies et en tremblant

'' Heureusement qu'elle n'en a pas après nous'' dit Mike dans le même état

Hikari fit apparaître un grand nuage d'éclair et soudain des mains éclair géantes jaillisse du ciel et frappèrent Giselle en l'enfonçant dans le sol du stade en l'électrocutant en même temps

'' Franchement j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un me faire peur comme çà'' dit Erza totalement effrayer par la puissance de Hikari

'' Même Erza qui fait assez peur quand elle est énerver à peur de cette fille'' commenta Natsu totalement effrayer par Hikari

'' J'ai peur'' trembla Wendy avec les yeux écarquillées

Giselle gisait sur le sol inconsciente avec le visage remplit de coupure et de bleue et avait les yeux en spirale. Hikari l'attrapa par le coup et la leva en la secouant et elle leva son bras droit avec le poing serrer et en fit jaillir des éclairs de son poing et préparait à le foutre en pleins dans la tronche défigurer de Giselle.

'' On ne touche pas mes cheveux impunément salle pétasse'' dit-elle doucement en la secouant dans tous les sens

'' ATTENDS ATTENDS !'' cria Rika paniqué lui suppliant d'arrêter

'' Eh doucement Hikari ne va pas la tuer quand même'' prévenu Jin dans le même état

'' Non je vais pas la tuer quand même, mais sa c'était pour la pauvre Lucy'' rassura Hikari en la lâchant avec un sourire de joie et en se souvenant de se qu'avait dit Xanders sur Giselle pendant son match contre Lucy

'' Malheur !'' souffla Kuroyuki en laissant tomber ses bras au sol

'' Oh quand je dis qu'elle me fait peur'' dit doucement Alicia en faisant la grimace

'' Bon maintenant on va s'occuper des huit autres'' dit Tommy en faisant craquer ses poings

'' Giselle s'est fait avoir, faut qu'on fasse tous nous même'' dit Hidan d'un air agacée

'' Attends je vais m'en occuper moi même'' dit Nalpudding en gonflant ses membres

Marco le regarda avec un air de curiosité et soudain eut un sourire narquois

'' Oh il veut faire peur le fruit de mer (rire)'' ria Marco

'' GRR T'es qui toi ?'' demanda Nalpudding énervé

'' Ton cauchemar'' répondit Marco en fronçant les sourcils

'' Allez on se dégonfle, viens me chercher si tu veux, t'attends que la nuit tombe'' nargua Nalpudding en chargeant droit vers Marco qui avait un regard neutre et soudain il tira un sourire narquois et recula son bras droit à l'arrière

'' Et prends sa dans ta tronche, face d'oursin'' cria Marco qu'il tripla son bras de volume et allongea son bras et s'enveloppa de diamant et dirigea son poing droit sur Nalpudding. Nalpudding se fait écraser par le poing de diamant géant contre le mur de l'arène et sur le coup de nombreux pique qu'était sur son corps se cassèrent en deux. Nalpudding était maintenant complètement aplatit et inconscient sur le mur de l'arène.

'' Et de deux'' dit Marco en souriant

Soudain Hidan,Kurohebi, et le mec au tain pâle chargèrent sur les membres de Waidgu Fox.

'' Take Over : Diablotin. Diablotins Rage'' cria Hidan en envoyant une attaque sombre

'' Magie de copiage : rugissement du dieux polaire'' cria Kurohebi en balançant un blizzard de neige noir qui est identique à l'attaque de Frosty

'' Gothique'' cria l'homme au tain pâle en envoyant des têtes de mort explosif

'' Eh ! se mec à copier ma technique'' grogna Frosty

Soudain Ken fonce droit vers les attaques et les esquiva et atterrit en face de Hidan et à la vitesse de l'éclair il enveloppa sa main droite du fluide d'attaque et arracha une hanche de Hidan le faisant écrouler par terre inconscient.

'' Sa c'est pour tes menaces envers la guilde'' dit Ken d'un ton ferme en tournant la tête vers Hidan

Soudain Xanders arrive derrière le mec au tain pâle et son bras fut envelopper d'une magie créant une aile de démon et frappa le mage avec cette attaque qui lui fit fatale. Le mage fut inconscient sur le sol

Kurohebi regardait ces partenaires en état de choc et soudain Sam arrive au dessus de lui dans une position de ninja et soudain ses jambes furent envelopper du Fluide d'attaque et il commença a mettre des coups de pieds à la vitesse de l'éclair sur Kurohebi.

'' Black Legs : Fire !'' cria Sam en enflammant ces jambes et mit des coups de savate sur Kurohebi et soudain il eut un sourire démoniaque sur son visage '' Black Legs : Shoot !'' continua Sam doucement et soudain il envoya une rafale de coup de savate en pleins visage de Kurohebi.

Après quelque coup, sous le choc de tous le monde dans le stade. Kurohebi avait le visage refait, il avait maintenant le visage d'un gros lard. Sam atterrit sur le sol et plia sa jambe droite vers lui et mit un coup droit dans le bide de Kurohebi et l'envoya droit dans le mur de l'arène.

Jugo joint ses mains ensemble et soudain au-dessus de lui une partie du stade s'écroule en tombant droit sur les membres de Waidgu Fox

Tommy se baissa en pliant les jambes avec ses deux épées de sortit et dans une position de combat et soudain deux illusion de lui même apparut à côté de lui qui surprends Kagura

'' Qu'est ce qu'il fait ?'' demanda Kagura avec les yeux élargie

'' Techniques des six sabres élémentaire !'' dit alors Tommy alors que les lames de ces épées s'enveloppèrent de magie élémentaire. Soudain il se mit à courir vers Jugo et en dégainant ses sabres

'' Ah non pas moi'' dit Jugo en levant un doigt et fit diriger son éboulement droit sur Tommy mais Tommy passe à travers et arrive droit devant Jugo à une vitesse foudroyante

'' Sa c'est pour Grey'' dit Tommy et il trancha Jugo lui faisant cracher du sang et tomba au sol inconscient

Oïchi balança un fil de fer droit sur le bras métallique de Roy, mais ce dernier dégagea une charge électrique qui passa dans le fil de fer et finit par électrocuter Oïchi. Oïchi tomba à terre en se tenant sur un genou, et Roy s'approcha vers lui avec un regard de terreur

'' Pourquoi vous suivez cette ordure ?'' demanda Roy en fronçant les sourcils

'' Comme sa, c'est notre maître donc on doit tous faire se qu'il nous demande et c'est quelqu'un qu'on respecte'' répondit Oïchi en fronçant les sourcils

'' Vous respectez un gars qui s'en fous du lien familial, son père avait une bonne raison de le bannir de Fairy Tail et bien sur au lieux de se ranger il a préférer se venger'' dit Roy avec un ton ferme

'' C'est pas tes oignon OK et c'est pas une guilde d'ordure comme vous qu'allez nous faire la leçon, et c'est sa décision parce que les parents peuvent vraiment devenir des enfoirés'' dit Oïchi en serrant les dents.

Roy eut un visage sombre et énervé et soudain ses bras commencèrent à dégager des étincelles et il tendit sa main devant lui comme si il allait claquer des doigts

'' Étincelle !'' cria Roy en claquant ces doigts et soudain des explosions se produit près de Oïchi provoquant des incendies autour de lui. Roy continuait à claquer des doigts de façon énerver et de plus en plus d'explosion se produisait et Oïchi hurlait de douleur. Roy s'énerva un bon coup et envoya plusieurs étincelle en même temps sur Oïchi et une plus grosse explosions se produits.

Une grande fumée enveloppa toutes l'arène.

'' Quelle magie phénoménal et dévastatrice !'' commenta Natsu en se protégeant

La fumée se dissipa et fut révéler un Oïchi complètement cramer avec les yeux vide et tomba lentement sur le sol.

'' Et voilà qui est fait sa c'était pour Luxus'' dit Roy en se frottant les mains avec les sourcils froncer

Le membre de Raven Tail ressemblant à un cochon se cacha derrière un des débris et tremblait de peur.

'' Bien maintenant à nous deux'' dit Jin en s'approchant vers Ivan avec un regard neutre

Ivan avait la bouche qui tremblait de peur en voyant tous ces garde du corps vaincu.

Jin avança doucement vers Ivan en dégageant de la magie boréale en tenant sa lance métallique fermement.

Ivan grogna d'un coup et soudain son bras jaillit d'une magie sombre et la moitié de son corps devient sombre. Il avait son œil droit qu'était devenu rouge sombre. Il chargea soudain sur Jin en hurlant de frustration et préparai une attaque semblable à une lame de magie noir.

Jin tendit son bras gauche avec la main ouverte et soudain Ivan fut figer droit devant lui

'' Quoi mais comment tu fais sa ?'' demanda Ivan choquer

'' Barrière atmosphérique'' dit Jin avec un sourire narquois. Soudain sa mains se ferma et de la magie boréale jaillissait de sa main

'' _Il va faire un poing d'acier du dragon ?_ '' pensa Rogue stupéfait

Alors que Jin tendu son bras en arrière afin de mettre un coup de poing, il s'arrêta d'un coup juste devant le visage de Ivan qu'avait les yeux fermées. Ivan ouvrit lentement les yeux afin de regarder Jin dans les yeux

'' Poing d'acier projectile du dragon de la voie lactée !'' cria Jin alors que sa magie envelopper autour de son poing fonça droit sur Ivan à la vitesse d'une balle de revolver et créa une onde de chocs envoyant Ivan valdinguer loin en arrière.

'' _Quoi mais comment a-t-il fait sa ?_ '' pensa Wendy en état de choc

Jin se transforma en aurore boréale arrivant droit derrière Ivan et enveloppa sa lance de magie boréale et planta sa lance dans l'épaule de Ivan, le figeant au sol

'' Supplice du dragon de la voie lactée !'' cria Jin en levant ses bras en l'air et une grande boule de magie boréale se forma et la balança droit sur Ivan qu'était figer au sol créant une grosse explosions

'' Il la eu ?'' demanda Rika avec un sourire

'' Je pense que oui'' répondit Zet en souriant

Jin retourna vers ses camardes toutes en marchant lentement vers eux mais soudain Ivan se releva avec son armure d'Alexei casser en mille morceaux et restait plus qu'un tee-shirt noir

'' Bande de connard, vous me le paierez !'' cria Ivan avec les dents serrer. Soudain les membres de Waidgu Fox eurent les yeux élargie, pareil pour le stade toutes entier

Ivan remarquait une grande ombre juste devant lui venant de derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Yamamoto se tenant debout au-dessus de lui et Ivan avait les yeux effrayer par sa taille imposante.

'' Eh le vieux, c'était le papy de l'autre soir'' prévenu Luxus avec les yeux élargie

'' Ce n'est pas un papy comme les autres ?'' dit Makarof en faisant couler des larmes de ces yeux

'' Mais alors c'est qui ? Vous le connaissez maître ?'' demanda Levy en état de choc de la réaction de son maître

'' Oui, mes enfants je vous présente Yamamoto Ueda mon ami d'enfance disparut depuis longtemps'' répondit Makarof en sanglot

'' HEIN ?'' crièrent les membres de Fairy Tail en état de choc en étant bouche bée

Ivan eut la bouche tremblante en voyant le regard sombre de Yamamoto

'' Qu'est ce que père fout là ?'' demanda Mike bouche bée

'' Ben c'est Roy qui lui a tout révélé mais n'était pas contre notre plan'' expliqua Xanders avec un sourire agacée

'' QUOI ?'' crièrent les autres membres en état de choc

'' Franchement pour le fils de Makarof tu me dégoûte tu sais'' dit Yamamoto d'un ton ferme

'' Mais qui tu es et qu'est ce que t'a avoir avec mon père ?'' demanda Ivan en fronçant les sourcils

'' Je suis Yamamoto Ueda, maître de Waidgu Fox et si tu veux savoir Makarof est mon ami d'enfance !'' répondit Yamamoto en chargeant son poing de magie créant des bruits de craquements de vitre

'' QUOI ? Le maître de Waidgu Fox est l'ami d'enfance du maître de Fairy Tail'' déclara Lahar en état de choc

'' Ta tout abandonner pour une stupide vengeance et sa c'est une chose complètement stupide et en plus t'ose t'en prendre à ses et à mes enfants et sa c'est intolérable !'' cria Yamamoto en balançant droit son poing sur Ivan qui eut un regard d'horreur. Soudain Ivan fut compresser par terre par le coup de poing de Yamamoto et soudain un tremblements de terre se produisit et fit trembler tous Crocus

'' Quelle puissance !'' cria Jura en essayant de se tenir en équilibre à cause des secousses

'' Mais depuis quand connais-t-il une magie aussi puissante ?'' demanda Makarof avec les yeux élargie

 **(Pendant ce temps dans les tribunes du conseil)**

'' _Avec un mage comme celui-là, un pays pourrait facilement être réduit à néant_ '' pensa Rayleigh avec les yeux écarquillés. Il se leva de sa chaise avec un regard sérieux sur son visage '' Bon, membre du conseil préparez vous à passer à l'action !'' averti Rayleigh d'un ton ferme

 **(Dans le stade)**

Ivan était à terre avec le torse complètement écraser dans un cratère former par la puissance de frappe de Yamamoto et avait les yeux complètement vide. Tous les membres de Waidgu Fox eut un sourire de joie se rendant compte que cette histoire est terminer et l'armée de clone créer par Zet disparurent. Le membre ressemblant à un cochon utilisa sa magie de transformation pour se transformer en cochon et essaya de s'échapper du stade discrètement mais en marchant doucement vers un des couloirs du stade il fut remarquer par les membres de Waidgu Fox qu'avait tous l'eau à la bouche.

Ils commencèrent tous à avoir un sourire démoniaque et sortit tous des fourchettes et des couteaux et commencèrent à courir après le cochon

'' Vivement qu'il attrape se cochon sa va être un délice avec ma sauce chili '' murmura doucement Sam avec l'eau à la bouche en regardant ces camarades courir après le cochon et se mit à son tour à lui courir après.

Yamamoto les arrêta en atterrissant droit devant eux. Avec un regard sévère sur son visage.

'' Pourquoi vous m'aviez pas dit que vous voulez aider Fairy Tail ?'' demanda Yamamoto

'' Ben...On pensait que tu serrais furieux'' répondit Xanders embarrasser

'' Mais non justement c'est une bonne chose, c'est votre mère qui n'approuverait pas sa, vous la connaissez'' répondit Yamamoto avec un sourire faisant sourire ces enfants.

'' Bon maintenant on peut partir, pour les jeux c'est fini maintenant pour nous. Nous avons enfreins la règle d'attaquer une guilde participante et après toutes ces révélation que tous le monde à entendu ici, le conseil va nous expulser'' expliqua Tommy en baissant la tête

'' Ouais ta raison, je voulais trop rester dans ce pays moi'' dit Jin avec une larme coulant de son œil droit

'' Je te comprends mais bon on y peut rien'' rassura Kuroyuki en souriant et en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Jin. Soudain Jin regarda le trou creuser par Mike

'' Mike ?'' demanda Jin d'un air impatient

'' Oui'' répondit Mike

'' Tu peux me redire à quoi servait ce trou ?'' demanda Jin en fronçant les sourcils

'' Ben pour que moi et les autres puissions rentrées dans le stade, et puis c'est pour pouvoir s'échapper du stade si le conseil nous poursuivent on va dans le couloir du stade et en refermant le trou notre évasion sera ni vu ni connu'' expliqua Mike en souriant

'' ALORS POURQUOI TU LA CREUSER EN PLEIN MILIEU DU STADE IMBÉCILE !'' cria Jin en colère

'' Euh...'' répondit Mike en pausant une main sur sa tête se sentant bête

'' Bon partons'' ordonna Yamamoto. Ils se mirent à courir vers le trou sous le regard interrogateur de tous les mages présent dans le stade

'' Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ?'' demanda Macao inquiet

'' Je pense qu'ils sont plus du tout en sécurité maintenant, le conseil va sûrement les poursuivre maintenant'' répondit Makarof en coulant une larme de ses yeux

'' Tu veux dire que ?'' demanda Luxus avec les yeux en état de choc

'' Quoi ? Le conseil veut mettre la main sur ces mages pour conquérir les autres royaume ?'' demanda Lucy à Erza en état de choc

'' Oui c'est Jellal qui m'a affirmer sa hier soir qui lui a été transmis par Dranbalt. Donc ils savent que maintenant ils sont plus en sécurité à Fiore'' expliqua Erza en fermant les yeux

'' Les pauvres'' murmura doucement Wendy avec un regard triste prête à pleurer

'' C'est dégueulasse venant de ce conseil à la noix'' dit Natsu avec un regard énerver

Les membres de Waidgu Fox se dirigèrent vers le trou mais furent arrêter par des projectiles de magie lumineuse explosif jeter par Rayleigh

Les membres du conseil atterrissent sur le sol en se mettant en garde

'' Les membres du conseil ? Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font'' se demanda Lahar en étant bouche bée

'' Vous allez maintenant vous rendre sans faire d'histoire, vous nous avez débarrasser de Raven Tail et de White Birds mais maintenant nous allons nous occuper de vous'' prévenu Rayleigh en faisant jaillir de la lumière dans ces mains.

'' Écoutez on n'est pas méchant mais d'après se que nous a informer certaines connaissance, vous nous voulez pas du bien alors pas le choix on va devoir s'occuper de vous'' dit Jin en se mettant en garde

Bellamy transforma ces bras et ces jambes en ressort. La jeune femme au cheveux noir mit ses mains en cœur. Le chauve au kimono noir sortit un sabre. Un autre qu'avait une coupe afro sur sa tête avec une grosse veste rouge, un pantalon brun et des chaussure de danse noir fit jaillir de la fumée de ses mains, un autre qui portait une armure de couleur saphir avait les cheveux vert et était assez jeune, et avait des bottes blanche utilisa un Take Over de Bersek qui sont des guerriers félins au service d'Odin. Il avait maintenant une tête de félins et avait des griffes au bout de ses gants noir et portait toujours son armure. Un autre qui était assez gros lard, et portait un petit short vert et une petite veste rouge et avait ces cheveux noir en chignons. Il utilisa un Take Over le transformant en une immense vache qui était celui de Audhumla la vache nourricière de Ymir le géant de glace mais était juste un monstre ordinaire qui a des similitudes avec une vache. Sa taille impressionna tous le stade qu'avait les yeux élargie

'' Une vache ?'' demanda Lahar en état de choc

'' Elle est immense'' déclara Natsu en état de choc

'' C'est quoi ce pouvoir tordu ?'' demanda Grey en faisant la grimace

Les membres de Waidgu Fox eurent un regard sombre sur la vache géante mettant en question les membres du conseil ainsi que toutes les personnes présente dans le stade.

'' Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ?'' se demanda Dranbalt qu'était toujours dans le couloir du stade avec les troupes du conseil

Soudain ils se mirent en garde en jaillissant de la magie dans leurs mains sauf Tommy, Jason et Aqua qu'avaient sortit leurs épées et les Exceed ainsi que Charlotte,Thim et XL avaient tous sortie des fourchettes. Tous avait les yeux en colère de façon comique et les dents pointu

'' TIENS SA TOMBE BIEN TIENS. ON A RIEN AVALER DEPUIS QUATRE JOURS'' cria Tommy avec ses sabres à la mains

Tous le stade chutèrent par terre de façon comique.

'' OUAIS À TABLE !'' cria Jin

'' MIAM DE LA BOUFFE !'' cria Roy

La vache géante fut terrifier par les membres de Waidgu Fox et commençait à transpirer. Sam courra pour rejoindre ses camarades

'' Ne le laissez pas s'échapper, capturer moi ce bidon de lait sur pâte, attrapez-le'' ordonna Sam. La vache recula en arrière et Sam arrive droit devant ses camarades dans le même état qu'eux et leva sa manche droite de sa veste noir. '' COMMENT JE VAIS LE CUISINER ? EN RAGOÛT, CUIT À LA POÊLE OU CUIT À LA VAPEUR ?'' cria Sam

Yamamoto pris son bâton '' Arrêter !'' cria-t-il en frappant ses enfants en les envoyant contre le mur de l'arène

'' Père non mais t'es malade !'' dit Roy énervé

'' Ne vous attaquer pas au conseil je vais régler sa moi-même'' dit Yamamoto en lançant un regard énervé aux membres du conseil.

'' Vous allez vous rendre sans plus tarder !'' cria Rayleigh en chargeant sur Yamamoto suivis ensuite par les autres membres. Yamamoto se prépara a attaquer quand d'un coup quelque chose atterrit dans le stade en créant une explosion.

'' Qui c'est ?'' demanda Bellamy avec un air interrogateur

La fumée se dissipa révélant Makarof suivi par les autres maîtres de guildes ainsi que de tous les autres mages. Même Dranbalt, Lahar et Yajima étaient là

'' Vous ne toucherez pas à un cheveux de cette guilde compris ?'' demanda Makarof en grandissant d'un coup avec un air énervé. Les membres du conseil furent complètement terrifier par sa taille et répondirent seulement avec un hochement de la tête

'' Bien dit Makarof'' complimenta Bob en souriant et en mettant une main sur sa joue

Tous se retournèrent vers Yamamoto et Makarof s'approcha vers lui avec des larmes aux yeux

'' Yamamoto'' dit doucement Makarof

'' Makarof'' dit Yamamoto dans le même état que Makarof. Les deux se regardèrent en silence '' EMBRASSE TON VIELLE AMI !'' cria Yamamoto en marchant vers Makarof tendant ces bras afin d'attraper Makarof qui avait sauter afin d'atterrir dans ces bras. Tous le monde avait un sourire de voir Makarof être si heureux et les membres de Waidgu Fox regardait se spectacle avec quelques larmes

'' Mais enfin t'était où depuis toutes ces années'' demanda Makarof en s'enlevant de leurs étreinte

'' C'est une longue histoire, Makarof je t'expliquerai tous sa plus tard.'' dit Yamamoto

'' Ouais parce que là nous devons partir, on ne peux pas rester ici'' expliqua Roy en s'approchant de son père en remettant son manteau

'' Détrompez vous !'' dit Yajima en marchant vers Yamamoto

'' Monsieur Yajima ?'' demanda Lahar surpris

'' Chers Yamamoto, vous et votre guilde avait rendu un immense service et surtout vous avez sauvez tous le monde dans ce stade en arrêtant ces deux guildes. Moi et tous le monde présent ici doivent vous présenter toutes notre gratitude envers vous. Alors moi ancien membres du conseil je déclare que Waidgu Fox peuvent vivre à Fiore'' annonça Yajima et tous le monde furent surpris de sa déclaration

'' Attendez vous n'avez pas le droit !'' exclama Bellamy en fronçant les sourcils

'' Bellamy !'' cria Rayleigh sous la surprise de Bellamy '' Ce qu'on contait faire avec Waidgu Fox était ton avis, mais vu les circonstances je n'avais pas le choix d'approuver ta décision mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de dire la mienne, c'est pour sa que je pense que même si Waidgu Fox est cette guilde à la réputation énorme, alors ce serait une bonne chose de les utiliser afin de protéger la nation et c'est pour sa que j'approuve la décision de monsieur Yajima. Moi président Rayleigh du conseil de la magie, je déclare que Waidgu Fox peut rester vivre à Fiore et je décide de ne pas disqualifier Waidgu Fox du tournoi'' expliqua Rayleigh en souriant.

Soudain tous le monde dans le stade se mirent à applaudir Waidgu Fox et ces derniers commencèrent à pleurer en larmes avec Yamamoto et Roy qui se dirigèrent vers eux en pleurant avec eux.

'' (pleure) c'est le plus beaux jour de ma vie'' pleura Jin en cachant ses yeux avec son bras avec un Genius coulant des larmes sur son épaule

'' Jin...Genius vous êtes chez vous maintenant'' dit Wendy avec des larmes de joie coulant de ses yeux

'' Toi aussi Ken'' dit Shelia dans le même état

'' Vous êtes maintenant tous chez vous'' rectifia Natsu avec un grand sourire

'' Est ce que vous nous offrez la vrai liberté ?'' demanda Ezio avec un regard curieux

'' Plus besoin de se cacher'' répondit Yajima en souriant

'' Ni de dormir derrière des rochers ?'' demanda Jin en souriant

'' Ni de manger des scarabées ?'' demanda Alicia en mettant sa tête sous les épaules de Jin

'' Juste la vie rêver'' répondit Yajima

Tous les membres de Waidgu Fox eurent un soupir de joie et soudain le conseil, les mages des guildes et Yamamoto crachèrent de surprise de façon comique avec les yeux sortant de la tête a la vu de la personne qui venait d'apparaître derrière les membres de Waidgu Fox qui avaient maintenant un air interrogateur.

'' (tousse)'' dit la personne apparut qu'avait une voix féminine

Les membres de Waidgu Fox se retournèrent complètement pâle de façon lent et virent une vieille femme assez fines avec un tee-shirt beige avec un dessin représentant une vague de couleur violet et bleu turquoise, avait un pantalon violet avec botte noir, elle avait les cheveux blond et portait des lunettes de soleil et dégageait une énergie intimidante.

'' Vous m'avez désobéi les enfants et vous me décevez beaucoup'' dit la vieille femme avec un sourire diabolique et intimidant

Les membres de Waidgu Fox se mirent à cracher de surprise avec les yeux sortant de la tête de façon comique

'' VOUS M'AVEZ DÉSOBÉI JE VOUS AVAIS DIT DE NE PAS FAIRE DE CONNERIE DANS CE ROYAUME'' cria la vieille femme en jaillissant du magma de sa main droite et frappa sur le crâne tous ces enfants qui tombèrent à terre avec une bosse sur le crâne '' YAMAMOTO !'' appela-t-elle d'un ton ferme

'' Oui chérie'' répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle et en tremblant. Il se prends à son tour un coup de poing sur le crâne et tomba près de ses enfants avec une bosse sur la tête '' Mais enfin Marie pourquoi ma tu frapper ?'' demanda-t-il faiblement

'' Comment as-tu osé laisser les enfants ce mettre en danger'' répondit Marie avec du magma qui jaillissait toujours de sa main droite. Tous le monde avaient un regards effrayer de façon comique écris sur leurs visage

 **(Pendant ce temps en hauteur du stade)**

'' C'EST ELLE ALORS LA MÈRE !'' cria Jellal complètement effrayer avec Meldy et les Oracions Seis derrière dans le même état

 **(Dans le stade)**

Marie regarda Makarof,Yajima et Rayleigh avec un regard tueur

'' Vous avez fait du mal à mes enfants, vous avez intérêt de me répondre sinon !'' averti t-elle en s'enveloppant du fluide défensive et son corps fut transformer en magma. Les membres de Waidgu Fox qui possédait le fluide défensive sautèrent sur elle et la retenaient

'' Mère, nous pouvons maintenant vivre ici, on a rien fait de mal faut pas t'en faire'' supplia Rika en la retenant

'' Ah bon, alors nous avons maintenant un chez nous ?'' demanda Marie surprise

'' Oui grâce à notre intervention contre ces deux guildes sombres nous avons maintenant un toit'' répondit Ken en souriant

Ils finissent par la lâcher et elle les étreignirent fortement.

'' Je suis fière de vous les jeunes'' dit Marie en souriant

'' Ben dis-donc une mère sa peut être très effrayant'' commenta Roméo en tremblants

Les soldats du conseil arrêtèrent les membres de White Birds et de Raven Tail en les transportant sur des planches médicale et certains encerclait celui qui c'était transformer en cochon.

'' Et les mecs sa vous dit qu'on mange le cochon pour fêter sa'' proposa Sam en sortant une marmite géante et couru vers le cochon et mit la marmite géante sur sa tête et le cochon était enfermer à l'intérieur mais le mage se transforma en humain faisant tomber Sam par terre.

'' Eh les gars vous pouvez l'embarquer celui là, bon allez on se le mange se cochon ?'' dit Sam en regardant autour de lui et fouilla dans la marmite pour voir ou était le cochon '' Ben où qu'il est passer ?'' demanda Sam inquiet

'' Imbécile le cochon c'était cette imposteur, cuistot pervers va'' insulta Tommy en s'approchant vers lui

'' Ta dit quoi tête de nouille ?'' demanda Sam en colère touchant du doigt le ventre de Tommy

'' Ne me touche pas'' averti Tommy de façon énervé. Sam s'en moqua complètement et retoucha le ventre de Tommy

'' AH NE ME TOUCHE PAS, NE ME TOUCHE PAS, NE ME TOUCHE PAS !'' cria Tommy en sautant dans tous les sens et soudain il attrapa le hoquet et Sam se mit à se marrer '' ARRÊTE DE RIGOLER !'' cria Tommy en tapant du pieds. Tommy sauta sur Sam et commençait à se bagarrer et les autres membres de Waidgu Fox, y compris les exceeds, les attrapèrent pour les séparer mais finissent par se foutre des coups sans faire exprès et une bataille générale eu lieux entre eux

'' Les enfants ?'' appela Marie d'un ton ferme fessant cesser la bagarre

'' Oui maman !'' répondirent les membres de Waidgu Fox à l'unisson. Marie s'approcha de ses enfants calmement et se mit entre tous ses enfants

'' Mes amours, mes petits trésor qu'est ce que maman à dit à propose des bagarres ?'' demanda-t-elle calmement

'' C'est lui qui ma pousser !'' répondit Tommy en montrant du doigt Sam

'' Il ma traiter de cuistot pervers'' dit Sam en pointant du doigt Tommy avec un regard triste

'' C'est eux qui ne cessent jamais de se disputer'' dit Kaku

'' Si vous pourriez aussi faire attention en les séparant aussi vous !'' commenta Marco en fronçant les sourcils

'' Et toi aussi tu ma frapper je te rappelle !'' commenta Ezio avec les dents serrer

'' Toi non plus dragon à la noix !'' répliqua Jin d'un ton colérique

'' A ouais répète un peu pour voir !'' avertit Ezio en mettant son front contre celui de Jin

'' BABINE !'' cria Marie en colère. Tous la regardèrent d'un air interrogateur et tendirent leurs bout de lèvres à sa porter et Marie les attrapa tous par les lèvres et les fit s'approcher d'elle. '' Chaque fois que vous vous bagarrez, maman, N'EST PAS DU TOUT CONTENTE ! Vous comprenez ce que dit maman ?'' demanda Marie en passant de la colère à la tendresse

'' Ouais m'dame'' répondirent tous ses enfants et elle lâcha leurs bout de lèvres et ils tombèrent tous par terre avec les jambes levées en l'air

* * *

 **Annotations du chapitre suivant :**

 **Makarof: On vous à fait une belle surprise  
**

 **Roy: J'ai sauver un de mes frères adoptifs i ans**

 **Wendy: Sérieusement?**

 **Tommy: Pff mon beaux prince**

 **Mavis: Allez c'est parti nous allons tous nous éclater ce soir!**

 **Ken: Pff je suis affamer !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance :**

 **Réunion de retrouvailles  
**

* * *

 **A/N : J'espère que se chapitre vous aura plus, franchement se chapitre à sûrement du battre tous les autres chapitres au niveaux de la longueur, en tout cas je suis content d'achever cette partie de l'histoire car au moins je pourrai faire avancer les couples et pouvoir écrire se que j'attendais depuis longtemps. Désoler pour mon retard c'est dû à cause de tous le boulot du lycée et en plus en ce moment j'écrivais des chapitres hyper long donc sa me prenait plus de temps, et avertissement cette semaine je sais pas quand je vais ressortir un chapitre car cette semaine sera la plus charger de toute à cause du lycée. Donc je commencerai à écrire quand j'aurai le temps et j'essaierai de postez le plus rapidement possible ! Et merci à tous pour les milles vues, franchement sa me fait hyper plaisir. Allez bye et à la prochaines mise à jours.**


	19. Réunion de retrouvailles

**Bienvenu au dix-neuvième chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance. Au programme beaucoup de relation entre les personnages de l'anime avec Waidgu Fox.**

 **Pardon pardon pour mon retards de une semaine et quatre jours. Je n'avais pas l'inspiration pour ce chapitre pendant ces semaines et j'étais très occupé à cause du lycée mais j'ai repris la main.**

 **Au faîte sa fait neuf chapitres de sortit depuis le numéro neuf donc pour la couverture du Tome 2 de Fairy Tail Alliance je l'imaginerai comme ça : en premier plan au milieu de la couverture avec de gauche à droite (Shelia,Natsu,Makarof et Wendy), ensuite prenant tous l'arrière plan de la couverture les membres de Waidgu Fox avec en bas de gauche à droite (Thim,XL,Genius,Claire,Cosmos,Charlotte et Teppei) ensuite plus en haut de gauche à droite (Rika,Aqua,Jason et Zet) au milieu de la couverture de gauche à droite (Frosty,Mike,Sam,Kaku,Marco,Ezio,Kuroyuki,Alicia et Hikari) au dessus de Natsu et des autres de gauche à droite (Xanders,Roy,Jin,Tommy et Ken) enfin tous au fonds (Yamamoto et Marie)**

 **Les personnages apparaissant dans cette histoire appartiennent à Hiro Mashima sauf les personnages inventer.**

* * *

Chapitre 19: Réunion de retrouvailles

La troisième journée des grands-jeux-inter-magique est enfin terminer et la menace de White Birds et de Raven Tail a été arrêter grâce à Waidgu Fox. Leurs actions leurs à permis de pouvoir vivre à Fiore et de continuer à participer au jeux. C'était la nuit dans une salle qui avait été réserver à Fairy Tail. Ces derniers organisaient une cérémonie de retrouvailles entre Makarof et Yamamoto. Toute la guilde c'était mis au travail pour pouvoir faire une bonne surprise à Waidgu Fox.

Les filles préparaient le repas pendant que les garçon préparaient la salle. L'ambiance était assez dynamique, tous le monde voulait absolument que la surprise plaise à Waidgu Fox.

'' Je crois que cette fête va franchement plaire à Waidgu Fox'' prévenu Natsu en accrochant des décorations

'' Il le faut, car non seulement on fête leurs bienvenu à Fiore mais en plus les retrouvailles entre le vieux et son ami'' répondit Grey

'' Franchement c'est quand même agréable de voir deux amis qui se sont pas vu depuis des années se retrouver ainsi'' dit Roméo en souriant

'' C'est vrai sa, j'ai l'impression que sa fait comme il y a un an quand on est revenu de nos sept ans d'absence'' déclara Natsu

 **(Dehors)**

Les membres de Waidgu Fox s'approchèrent tous de la salle tous bien habillez pour l'événement. Jin portait une belle chemise noir avec un pull blanc et avait un pantalon noir assortit et en accessoire il avait un nœud papillon noir. Tommy avait un smoking vert et jaune et portait un pantalon noir. Ken portait un beau chemisier rouge avec un pull blanc et avait un pantalon noir, il avait une cravate bleu, il avait toujours ses bandages. Sam était vêtue d'un beau smoking blanc avec un pantalon assortis et avait un pull rouge. Kaku était vêtue d'un chemisier noir et pantalon assortit et avais ces cheveux en queue de cheval pour bien montrer son visage et avait une cravate violette. Hikari avait une robe en cloche violette allant jusqu'en bas sans épaulement et avait ces cheveux en chignon et portait des gants blanches ainsi que des talons rose. Xanders avait un smoking et un pantalon noir assortis avec un foulard orange avec un pull bleu. Roy avait son manteau bleu habituel et avait son bras gauche dans son manteau et avait un nœud papillon rouge autour de son coup. Frosty avait un chemisier blanc avec pantalon assortis avec un pull noir et avait un collier avec des flocons de neige autour de son coup et avait des gants bleu clair. Jason était vêtue d'une chemise noir avec un pull blanc et un pantalon bleue et avait une cravate noir. Kuroyuki avait une robe noir allant jusqu'en bas sans épaulement et attaché autour de sa taille était un ruban mauve. Elle avait des pompes rouges et avait une barrette grise dans ces cheveux. Rika avait une belle robe rouge avec des poils blanc sur les épaules et autour de sa taille et avait ces cheveux toujours en couettes et avait des pompes bleu foncée. Aqua avait une robe bleu clair avec des pompes de même couleur et avait un collier d'or autour de son cou ainsi qu'une barrette à fleur dans ces cheveux. Alicia avait une belle robe à fleur de couleur bleu,vert et rouge elle avait des pompes vert clair et avait une barrette à fleur de tulipes dans ses cheveux. Mike était dans une chemise brune avec un pull noir et avait un pantalon brun à l'indienne. Marco avait une belle veste mauve brillante et avait des bagues sur les doigt et portait un pantalon à paillette blanche et avait des lunettes de star. Zet était dans un costume militaire pour les fêtes traditionnelles. Ezio était toujours dans ces vêtements habituelle car il déteste se faire beau. Genius avait une belle chemise blanche avec une cravate rouge et avait un petit chapeau blanc sur la tête. Claire avait une jupe rose à froufrou et avait un ruban blanc autour de sa taille. Teppei avait un smoking noir avec un chapeau claque noir sur la tête avec un ruban bleu autour. Il avait un pull blanc et une cravate bleu et portait toujours son short bleue avec un yaourt dessiner dessus. Charlotte,Cosmos,Thim et XL étaient dans leurs vêtements habituelle. Yamamoto était dans un uniforme bleu clair avec les manches blanches avec des boutons de manchette et avait un pantalon noir. Marie avait un haut jaune avec nombril à l'air qui faisait dégoûter tous ses enfants et avait une jupe blanche et avait toujours ces lunettes de soleil.

Tous avançaient vers la salle en souriant.

'' Franchement c'est sympa à Fairy Tail de nous avoir inviter à leurs fête'' dit Tommy en souriant

'' Ben en même temps c'est pour fêter la retrouvailles entre père et le vieux donc c'est normal qu'on est inviter nous aussi'' répondit Jin avec un ton agacée

'' Ah oui merde c'est vrai'' répondit Tommy d'un ton endormi

'' Sa doit te faire bizarre de revoir enfin ton ancienne guilde ?'' demanda Marie en souriant

'' Ouais, et franchement je m'en veux de les avoirs abandonner pendant des années mais au fonds je faisais toujours partie de Fairy Tail car j'ai toujours garder la marque de la guilde sur moi.'' répondit Yamamoto en souriant

'' Attendez qu'est ce qui se passe là-bas ?'' demanda Marco avec les yeux élargies en regardant ce qui se passait devant lui.

Évidement de la salle sortait de la fumée révélant que quelque chose brûlait. Jin,Sam,Rika et Frosty coururent jusqu'à la salle. En entrant ils virent tous en train de tousser à cause de la fumée. La fumée venait apparemment de la cuisine. Ils coururent dans la cuisine et virent les filles en train de tousser et de paniquer.

'' AH QU'EST CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT. ETEIGNEZ LE GAZ IMMEDIATEMENT !'' cria Sam en se dirigeant vers le gaz et l'éteignit immédiatement. Frosty lança un vent de neige noir sur le feu qui brûlait au plafond. Le feu fut éteint et Rika fit fondre la neige et mit l'eau dans un sceau.

Jin,Sam,Rika et Frosty soupirèrent pour avoir éteints le feu avant que la salle brûle.

'' Sa va mes beautés'' demanda Sam en ayant des cœurs dans les yeux

'' Oh oui grâce à vous !'' répondit Lucy

'' Heureusement qu'on est arrivé à temps sinon la salle serait complètement en flammes'' dit Rika avec un sourire fier

'' Je vous remercie, vous nous avez sauver la vie'' remercièrent les filles en s'inclinant par terre

'' Ben dis donc on a eu de la chance de passer par ici avant que tous ça n'arrive'' dit Jin en souriant

Un peu plus tard c'était Sam qui décida de se mettre au fourneau. Les filles lui avaient tous laisser les ingrédients sur les tables et Sam se débrouilla de cuisinier. Les membres de Waidgu Fox étaient enfin tous présent dans la salle. Ils hésitaient au début à entrer mais c'est finalement Yamamoto et Jin qui les forcèrent tous à entrer.

'' Content que tu sois venu, vieux'' dit Makarof en souriant

'' Oh je n'allais quand même pas faire sa alors qu'on vient de se retrouver'' répondit Yamamoto

'' C'est vrai sa !'' répondit Makarof presque à rigoler

Mavis s'approcha de Yamamoto en souriant.

'' Tu me rappelle quelqu'un que je connaissais à la guilde'' dit Mavis en l'examinant

'' Oh normal, je suis le fils de Gérard Ueda.'' répondit Yamamoto et Mavis se souvenu soudain de Gérard Ueda qui était un membre de Fairy Tail à l'époque où Mavis était toujours en vie

'' Oh oui je me disais bien que tu me rappelais quelqu'un'' répondit Mavis en souriant

'' On me disait toujours que je lui ressemblais'' dit Yamamoto en mettant une main derrière la tête

Soudain on frappe à la porte. Makarof décida d'ouvrir et fut surpris de voir les autres guildes juste devant la porte tous bien habillé

'' Ben qu'est ce que vous faîte là ?'' demanda Makarof en étant bouche bée

'' On voulait souhaiter nous aussi la bienvenu à ton ancien ami'' répondit Bob en souriant

'' Ouais et on a bien le droit de venir fêter sa avec vous non ?'' demanda Jura avec un sourire fier

'' Oh mais oui bien sûr, venez fêter sa avec nous'' répondit Makarof en souriant et en ouvrant grand la porte

Tous finissent par entrer et la fête pouvait enfin commencer. Chaque personne se dispersèrent partout et chacun essayait de faire connaissance avec les membres de Waidgu Fox.

'' Franchement tu nous a tous halluciner aujourd'hui je pense que de tout les chasseurs de dragons t'es franchement le plus doué d'entre nous'' complimenta Natsu à Jin avec des yeux scintillant ou à côté se trouvait, Happy, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, Rogue et Luxus

'' Vraiment ?'' répondit Jin complètement gênée du compliment de Natsu

'' Il a raison je pense que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi fort que toi'' répondit Sting en souriant

'' Ouais'' dit Happy

'' Et au faîte comment ta appris cette attaque avec ses mains positionnée comme des griffes de dragons ?'' demanda Gajeel

'' Oh sa, faut juste un bon entraînement et tous sa j'y ai appris dans le grimoire de magie que ma mère ou mon père dragon m'ont laisser avant de disparaître en X777.'' répondit Jin

'' Comment ça mère ou père ?'' demanda Rogue surpris

'' Je n'ai pas connu mon parent adoptif'' répondit Jin en baissant la tête

'' Non ? T'es sérieux'' demanda Natsu avec les yeux élargies

'' Oui'' répondit Jin d'un ton triste

'' Mais comment c'est possible ?'' demanda Natsu attendant une réponse de Jin mais se dernier baissa seulement la tête dans l'embarras

'' Natsu ! Arrête de le mettre mal à l'aise, c'est pas de sa faute, il ne se rappelle de rien. Excuse-le Jin, il est parfois très brute avec les gens'' dit Wendy en posant une main sur le bras gauche de Jin qui le fit d'ailleurs rougir

'' Mais non c'est bon ce n'est rien j'ai l'habitude'' répondit Jin en souriant

Pendant ce temps vers les exceeds. Happy,Carla,Lily,Frosh et Lector faisait connaissance avec Genius,Claire,Cosmos,Teppei,Thim et XL

'' Franchement tu l'avais cacher que t'avais aussi la magie de transformation'' dit Carla avec les bras croisées

'' Oui je suis désolée mais c'est quelque chose que je n'utilise presque jamais donc c'est vrai que pour certains c'est une vrai surprise'' répondit Genius en souriant

'' Mais pourtant tu te débrouille assez bien quand tu l'utilise'' dit Claire en lui prenant la main

'' Attendez vous deux, ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes ensemble ?'' demanda Lector complètement choquer

'' Oui sa fait plusieurs mois qu'on est ensemble'' répondit Genius en faisant un câlin à sa chérie

'' Oui et notre amour est réciproque vu que nos partenaire ne s'entendent pas'' continua Claire en souriant

'' Tu parle de Jin et du mec là-bas tous seul dans son coin ?'' demanda Lily en montrant du doigt Ezio qu'était contre le mur en croisant les bras

'' Oui c'est exactement comme Tommy et Sam, ces deux là aussi n'ont jamais réussi à s'entendre'' répondit Cosmos

Soudain Teppei sort un yaourt, et sort une cuillère de son short et commence à manger son yaourt qu'était un yaourt nature ou le pot était blanc et avait une inscription écrit Miam dessus

'' Jamais tu fais une pose, tête de calcium ?'' demanda Thim agacée

'' Miaou !'' répondit Teppei en mangeant toujours

'' Tu ne sais pas parler ?'' demanda Frosh inquiet en s'approchant de Teppei

'' Voici Teppei, il n'a jamais réussi à parler depuis sa naissance et c'est le partenaire de Mike le chasseurs de dragon de la terre'' répondit XL

'' C'est triste quand même'' commenta Happy en ayant les yeux presque à pleurer

'' Miaou'' répondit Teppei en souriant

'' Au faites vous deux comment vous savez parler alors que vous êtes des souris ?'' demanda Lector curieux

'' Ah sa c'est parce que nous venons d'un pays où les animaux parlent donc c'est normal que nous puissions parler'' répondit Thim en se redressant

'' Et vous êtes partenaire avec qui ?'' demanda Lily avec un sourcils levée

'' Nous faisons équipe avec notre groupe de chasseurs de trésors'' répondit Thim en souriant

'' Vous avez des chasseurs de trésor dans votre guilde ?'' demanda Happy

'' Oui bien sûr pour obtenir de l'argent on comptait que sur eux pour nous ragoter des trésors'' expliqua Genius

'' Mais malheureusement les fouilles n'étaient pas toujours bonne'' continua XL en baissant la tête dans l'embarras

'' Alors c'est pour sa que vous ne pouviez jamais manger ?'' demanda Carla avec un air inquiet

'' Ouais on avait presque rien pour pouvoir s'approvisionner en nourriture'' répondit Thim

Soudain ils entendirent quelqu'un sauté vers eux c'était Milianna qui voulait encore faire un câlin à ses petits chats adorer

'' Miaou j'ai beaucoup plus de petits chatons qu'avant, ils sont mignons !'' cria Milianna en attrapant tous les exceeds sauf Thim et XL qui la regardèrent avec un air surpris

'' C'est quoi sont problème à elle ?'' demanda Genius en train d'étouffer

'' T'en fais pas elle est toujours comme ça'' rassura Carla d'un ton agacée

D'un coup ils entendirent un petit raclage de la gorge de la part de Ezio qu'avait l'air agacée

'' Allez Ezio tiens toi correctement devant ceux qui nous fait une belle surprise'' dit Aqua d'un ton agacée en s'approchant de lui

'' Bande de vieux fayots vous n'êtes qu'un ramassis de poule mouillés'' insulta Ezio en fronçant les sourcils. Ces paroles attira l'attention de Jin qui le regarda avec un regard de curiosité '' Il n'est pas née celui qui me forceras à me tenir un carreaux si je n'en ai pas envie'' continua Ezio en colère

'' Non mais c'est quoi son problème à lui ?'' demanda Cana avec les sourcils froncer

'' Oh rien il déteste les fêtes'' répondit Kuroyuki avec un ton agacé

Jin se dirigea vers ses camarades et ils se réunirent tous à l'exception de Ezio et ils chuchotèrent tellement doucement que personnes pouvaient les entendre. Certains se mirent à rigoler en regardant Ezio et ils s'écartèrent chacun et se mirent à se diriger doucement les mains derrière le dos et en sifflant tous droit vers Ezio. Ils se mirent tous autour de Ezio qu'avait un regard de curiosité et ils se dandinaient toujours les mains dans le dos en sifflant. L'ambiance fut silencieuse car tous le monde regardaient leurs comportements avec un regard perdu.

'' ATTRAPEZ-LE !'' cria Yamamoto et tous finissent par sauter sur Ezio et soudain il fut traîner par ces amis vers une table. Ezio faisait tous son possible pour se dégagez mais tous le tenait fermement. Ils l'emmenèrent à une table et l'attachèrent avec des vignes créer par Zet.

Hikari fit apparaître un nuage de pluie au-dessus de la tête d'Ezio et la pluie commença à tomber le trempant jusqu'au os. Zet sortit des brosses pour cirer les godasse et Kuroyuki et Rika les utilisèrent pour frotter Ezio partout sur le corps. Ezio commençait à briller de mille feu. Et tous le sentir en le retenant toujours et Ezio essayait toujours de se débattre.

'' Sa y est il sent bons là'' déclara Mike en souriant

'' VOUS ME LE PAIEREZ CHER SA JE VOUS LE DIT'' cria Ezio en serrant les dents

Soudain ils entendirent Sam sonner une cloche ce qui voulait dire que le dîner était prêt ce qui ravissaient les membres de Waidgu Fox qui n'avait pas manger depuis quatre jours

'' C'est prêt !'' cria Jin excité

'' ON VA DINER HOURRA'' crièrent-ils tous en détachant Ezio et se précipitèrent tous vers leurs tables

Ils se préparèrent à sortir des fourchettes et des assiettes et soudain ils se mirent à danser en mettant les couverts

'' Dindons,canards,langoustes et homards. Saumons,blinis, montagne de caviar'' chanta Marco en ouvrant une cloche vide et en mettant un ver à pieds sur la table.

'' COIN COIN COIN COIN COIN COIN COIN COIN COIN !'' chantèrent les exceeds en mettant une patte sur leurs poitrines en se mettant sur le plat de la cloche.

'' OOOOOHHHH !'' chanta Marco en allongeant son coup vers le ciel

'' Nous sommes des gars des gars des gars des gargantuas'' chanta Mike en s'allongeant sur la table

Sam entra dans la salle doucement en voyant ces camarades chanter à tue tête et cacha son chariot de plats et écouta encore ces camarades chanter

'' Des caramels, tartes aux mirabelles, nous mangerons des montagnes de miels !'' chantèrent les membres de Waidgu Fox ensemble

'' Des îles flottantes, des gâteaux nappées d'une délicieuse crème aux'' chanta Yamamoto en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Roy

'' Haricots !'' chanta Sam en montrant le chariot

'' Oh ne parle pas de malheur.'' prévenu Kuroyuki avec un regard inquiet

'' Non c'est pas des haricots mais il y a là-dedans tous pour nous nourrir toutes la soirée'' rassura Sam en montrant tous les plats

Tous avaient les yeux remplies d'étoiles et chacun s'assoit sur une chaise et les membres de Waidgu Fox s'acharnèrent sur les plats et les autres se servaient lentement les regardant en état de chocs de façon comique

'' J'en reviens pas je n'ai jamais vu un tel tapage'' commenta Jura en état de chocs

'' C'est dingue !'' commenta Léon

Tous les membres de Waidgu Fox mangeaient de façon rapide et dégueu. Ezio mangeait plus salement et piquait toutes la nourriture de ses camarades. Ezio piqua dans l'assiette de Ken qui vu ce dernier et se mit en colère

'' NON! EZIO TU AS VOLER DANS MON ASSIETTE JE T'AI VU'' cria Ken en mettant un pieds sur la table

'' HMMM'' dit Ezio en hochant de la tête négativement en ayant la bouche pleine

'' MANGE PROPREMENT !'' crièrent Jin et Hikari en lui mettant un coup sur la tête

'' Alicia ne mange pas vite c'est très mauvais'' conseilla Kaku avec une Alicia qui mangeait des spaghettis rapidement

'' Une autre chope de bière !'' cria Frosty

'' Et aussi de l'eau vite !'' cria Kaku en tapant dans le dos de Alicia qui s'étouffait

Tous avaient les yeux écarquillé de leurs tenue et de leurs ambiance

'' Quel carnage !'' dit Sting choquer

'' Je ne crois n'avoir jamais entendu un telle brouhaha pendant un dîner'' dit Rufus dans le même état

Un peu plus tard tous le monde ont fini de manger. Les membres de Waidgu Fox ont finis de manger en quelque minute et tous les plats étaient vide

'' (rot) je ne crois n'avoir jamais manger aussi bien de ma vie'' s'écria Alicia avec joie

'' C'est clair !'' répondit Jason en caressant son ventre qu'était gonfler à bloc

'' Oui nous aussi franchement la cuisine de Sam est vraiment une merveille pas vrai ?'' demanda Natsu avec un large sourire

'' Il a raison c'était délicieux'' répondit Mirajane avec un sourire

'' T'es vraiment un grand chef cuistot'' complimenta Lucy en faisant un signe du pouce

'' Oh mais de rien mais je n'ai pas cuisiner quelque chose de spécial pour ma pars c'était plus un dîner basique'' répondit Sam en rougissant

'' Malgré sa t'es quand même douée'' dit Erza en finissant son assiette

'' En tous cas Sam merci pour ce repas et maintenant que diriez vous que les enfants de mon cher Yamamoto se présente un par un et aussi je veux en savoir plus sur sa vieille épouse'' annonça Makarof en souriant de façon moqueur à Yamamoto

'' Oh ouais ce serait chouette'' répondit Happy

'' Ouais et comme ça on en saura déjà plus sur chacun de vous'' répliqua Luxus avec un petit sourire

'' Je sais pas, vous voulez vraiment ?'' demanda Yamamoto en mettant une main derrière sa tête

'' Oui'' répondirent tous les mages de joie

'' Et faut bien que je connaisse la nouvelle famille de mon meilleur amie'' répondit Makarof avec un sourire large

'' C'est vrai le maître marque un point'' déclara Erza

'' Bon très bien alors'' répondit Yamamoto avec un petit rire. Il se dirigea vers l'escale de la salle et fut suivit par Marie. Ils se mirent tous les deux sur la scène '' Bon c'est nous qui commençons. Bonjour je m'appelle Yamamoto Ueda et voici ma charmante épouse Marie Ueda, nous sommes mariés depuis 60 ans, je suis âgée de 85 ans et elle de 83 ans. J'utilise la magie des tremblements et elle du magma'' expliqua Yamamoto

'' Mais comment-as-tu appris une magie aussi dévastatrice ?'' demanda Makarof curieux

'' J'ai juste eu un gros pétage de plomb un jour et j'ai fait trembler la terre toutes entière sous le coup de la colère'' expliqua Yamamoto avec un petit rire à la fin

'' Après 60 ans de mariages avait vous eux des enfants ?'' demanda Arzack impatient

'' Oui un seul, à ton tour'' ordonna Yamamoto avec un sourire. Roy monta sur scène à la surprise de tous le monde de savoir que c'est lui le fils de Yamamoto

'' Moi c'est Roy Ueda, je suis évidemment le fils de mon père Yamamoto et de ma mère Marie. J'ai 45 ans et je possède la magie incendiaire. Beaucoup doivent se demander pourquoi j'ai un bras en moins''

'' Oui comment sa t'es arriver ?'' demanda Lucy inquiet. Roy enleva son manteau et révèle son bras métallique

'' Il y a environ 8 ans que j'ai ce bras. Je vivais avec mes parents et un jour mes frères et sœurs adoptif sont arriver tous ensemble et voulait nous volez car à cette époque il vivaient seuls. Donc je les avais affronter mais par une erreur de ma part j'ai mis en danger l'un d'eux et j'ai failli avoir la mort d'un enfant qui allait me ronger mes esprits jusqu'à la fin de mon existence et j'aurai pas pu vivre sans remords. Un monstre allait le dévorer donc je l'ai protéger en sacrifiant mon bras mais heureusement quelques un d'entre eux étaient expérimenter en mécanique et en médecine alors ils m'ont conçu se bras et je vis très bien avec. Père avait donc eu l'idée de tous les adoptées et puis on est devenu une famille soudée'' expliqua Roy en souriant à ses frères et sœurs adoptifs

'' Quelle belle histoire !'' répondit Yukino presque à pleurer

'' Donc sa veut dire que moi je suis ton tonton ?'' demanda Makarof avec un sourire large

'' Et moi ton cousin ?'' déclara Luxus

'' Oui vous êtes mon tonton et non vous n'êtes pas du tout mon cousin je dirai que je suis ton tonton car Ivan était ton père donc c'est lui mon cousin'' répondit Roy

'' Ah oui j'avais oubliez ce détails'' répondit Luxus en mettant un main sur son menton

'' Et maintenant au tour de mes chers frères et sœurs, bon qui commence ?'' demanda Roy en regardant ces frères et sœurs qui avait un sourire

'' OH Nous S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ?'' supplièrent Alicia,Kaku et Cosmos en sautant de joie

'' Oui ! les inséparables au premier rang'' répondit Roy en leurs souriant

'' OUAIS !'' cria Alicia en sautant de joie et sauta sur l'épaule de Kaku avec Cosmos sur les siennes et en se dirigeant vers la scène.

'' Montez donc'' dit Roy en se retirant de la scène

'' Bonjour je m'appelle Alicia Genruyusai, j'ai 10 ans et je suis une chasseuse de dragon de la forêt élevé par Farastine le dragon de la forêt. En X777 elle a disparut comme tous les dragons et depuis j'ai été toutes seule jusqu'à ce que je rencontre grand frère Koukou et Cosmos qui est ma meilleur ami depuis toujours. Et ensuite c'est là que j'ai rencontrer les autres et est connu père et mère.'' expliqua Alicia en souriant

'' Moi c'est Kaku Genruyusai, j'ai 19 ans et je maîtrise la magie de chasseurs de démon des bois, moi j'ai été seul depuis la naissance et ensuite j'ai rencontrer Alicia et Cosmos qui était toutes les deux seules et depuis je suis devenu leurs grands frères adorés'' expliqua ensuite Kaku

'' Bonjour je m'appelle Cosmos, je suis la meilleur amie est partenaire de Alicia depuis longtemps. Je suis peut-être qu'une simple exceed mais j'ai quelque chose de spécial. Regardez !'' dit-elle et soudain elle se transforma en un monstre vert poilu avec des griffes avec des dents rouges. Elle effraya carrément tous le monde dans la salle et redevient normal '' C'était juste une démonstration mais sa arrive seulement quand je me mets en colère'' finit Cosmos en souriant

Tous le monde les applaudirent

'' Oh c'est incroyable le lien fraternelle'' cria Lisanna en faisant couler quelques larmes de joie

'' Suivant !'' annonça Yamamoto

'' Moi je suis volontaire !'' cria Aqua en sautant de joie

'' Vas-y !'' répondit Marie en souriant. Aqua se dirigea vers la scène et se tourna vers les mages

'' Moi c'est Aqua Waterlaw, j'ai 19 ans et je pratique la magie du bistouris, certains d'entre vous on trouver que ma magie est extrêmement barbare mais je vais pas vous cachez sa. Ma magie est une magie interdite mais je n'avais pas le choix de l'apprendre.'' expliqua Aqua avec un sourire

'' Pourquoi t'avais pas le choix ?'' demanda Shelia avec curiosité

'' Je vivais avec ma famille dans une ville ou elle était réputer pour avoir de bon médecin mais aussi du à une forte présence de plomb spécial nommé blanc de saturne ou céruse. Mais c'est ce qui courra à la perte de tous les habitants, une intoxication c'est propagé à cause de se plomb contaminant toute la population de la ville. Mes parents sont morts pendant le déluge qui avait lieu en ville car le gouvernement voisin avait décider de tous nous éliminer pour éviter de contaminer les pays voisins. J'avais attraper moi aussi cette maladie et quand je décida de quitter la ville il me restait très peu de temps à vivre. Pendant mon voyage solitaire j'ai rencontrer mes frères et sœurs adoptif et on trouver comment me soigner alors qu'il me restait plus que quelque temps à vivre, c'était d'apprendre la magie du bistouris comme sa je pouvais soigner toutes les maladies tous en me sauvant de ma maladie. Depuis je me sers de cette magie pour le combat et pour la médecine c'est d'ailleurs ma magie qui à permis de faire l'opération pour fabriquer le bras mécanique de Roy. Voilà mon histoire'' expliqua Aqua en souriant

Ils furent tous choquer de l'explication d'Aqua et se mirent à l'applaudir

'' Merci c'est gentil'' complimenta Aqua en souriant et en sortant de la scène

'' Bien qui va ensuite ?'' demanda Marie

'' Moi je veux bien ?'' demanda Zet en levant la main en l'air

'' Accordé'' répondit Yamamoto. Zet en s'avança vers la scène

'' Je m'appelle Zet j'ai 11 ans'' expliqua Zet avant de se faire interrompre

'' QUOI 11 ANS ?'' crièrent tous le monde dans la salle

'' A je comprends que vous trouvez sa bizarre c'est parce que je suis pas tout à fait un humain, car dès ma naissance j'ai été soumis à des expériences qui à fait augmenter ma croissance en très peu de temps et quand le labo où j'étais un sujet d'expérience à été déserté et ben je me suis retrouvé seul pendant longtemps et j'avais rencontrer Kaku et Alicia qui m'ont adopté dans leurs petite famille et plus tard je suis devenu un des enfants de père et mère'' expliqua Zet

Tous le monde l'applaudirent et Zet sortit de la scène

'' Suivant !'' annonça Yamamoto

'' Nous on veut y allez'' répondirent Thim et XL

'' Très bien les jeunes'' affirma Marie avec un sourire

Les deux petites souris montèrent sur scène.

'' On m'appelle XL parce que je suis gros'' se présenta XL

'' Et moi c'est Thim parce que je suis maigre, nous venons tous les deux du royaume de Kilinorst un pays très lointain et au passage de nos camarades nous avions décider de les rejoindre parce qu'on s'ennuyait. Et on est de grands chasseurs de trésors alors on a intégrer l'équipe de chasseurs de trésors de notre guilde'' expliqua Thim

'' Bien puisque que t'en à parler je pense que l'équipe de chasseurs de trésors peut monter sur scène'' dit Yamamoto en faisant signe à Frosty, Jason, Mike, Teppei et Marco. Ils se dirigèrent tous les cinq vers la scène.

'' Je m'appelle Frosty Hailstorm, j'ai 17 ans je maîtrise la magie de chasseur de dieu polaire, vous vous demander pourquoi j'ai une tenue chauds alors qu'il fait chauds, et ben c'est parce que je suis originaire du grand nord et chez moi il neigeait toujours, alors je porte toujours des vêtements à fourrure, et parce que chez moi c'était la coutume habituelle, tous mon peuple fut anéantie à cause de la plus grand tempête de neige qui avait ravager le pays et à tuer tous le monde, je suis le seul survivant de mon village et comme je maîtrisait de la magie utilisant la neige je pouvais protéger le pays contre les tempêtes de neiges, et en dehors de mes préoccupations principaux je dénichai des trésors enfuit sous la neige. Et quand mes frères et mes sœurs m'ont trouver on a finalement trouver le moyen d'empêcher les tempêtes de neige de ravager le pays. Donc je suis partie avec eux et j'ai fonder le groupe de chasseurs de trésors et recruter les meilleurs partenaires pour l'intégrer ayant chacun une spécialité utile pour un chercheur.'' expliqua Frosty en souriant

'' Je m'appelle Jason Keysta j'ai 16 ans je suis un mage constellationiste comme je l'ai montrer aujourd'hui je possède des clés assez spéciale ce sont les clés de saphir, ce sont des clés super rares, ma première je l'ai trouver accidentellement et dans cette cachette j'ai lu que ces clés peuvent être trouvées grâce au inscription ancien écrit sur ces clés, et ces écrits sont des coordonnées et elles sont dissimilé partout dans le monde. Pour l'instant je n'en possède que quatre, celle de Centaurus,Hercule,Cetus et de Cassiopée, j'ai intégrer se groupe car en faisant des fouilles je pourrai trouver les autres et j'ai découvert qu'en tout il y en avait quatorze.'' expliqua Jason en souriant et en levant ces lunettes

'' Incroyable !'' complimentèrent Lucy et Yukino avec des yeux remplies d'étoiles

'' Moi c'est Mike Rexus j'ai 18 ans et je suis un chasseurs de dragon de la terre formée par Clésus le dragon de la terre, il a disparu en X777 comme tous les dragons. J'étais orphelin puis j'ai été trouver par mes frères et sœurs et j'ai rejoins le groupe de chasseurs de trésors et grâce à ma capacité de maîtriser la terre et ben je pouvait dénicher des trésors quand je le voulait, lui c'est Teppei mon partenaire, je suis obliger de parler à sa place parce qu'il n'a jamais su parler, c'est mon meilleur ami depuis longtemps et on ne sait jamais quitter. Par contre c'est la principale cause que notre argent se faisait manger aussi rapidement car il nous coûtais chers en yaourt et il en raffole toujours'' expliqua Mike avec Teppei sur son épaule qui mangeait un yaourt

'' Miaou'' répondit Teppei en haussant les épaules

'' Je m'appelle Marco Magneky j'ai 23 ans et je maîtrise la magie des diamants je suis un inventeur expérimentée dans la construction de véhicule car depuis ma longue jeunesse j'ai été charpentier dans un port ou je construisais des navires de guerre jusqu'à se que je sois chasser de ma ville à cause parce que j'avais construis la machine que mes parents ont travaillé toutes leurs vies pour pouvoir l'utiliser un de ces quatre pour le bien de la nation mais ils sont morts avant de la finir. Finalement j'ai été trouver par mes frères et sœurs et j'ai rejoins l'équipe de chasseurs de trésors comme ingénieur et d'ailleurs c'est moi qui est conçu le bras métallique de Roy avec l'aide de Aqua'' expliqua Marco

'' Mais malgré notre bonne équipe on trouve jamais de trésors enfin nous trouvons toujours des choses comme des pierres précieuses mais notre argent ne durait pas longtemps à cause de Teppei et c'était rare qu'on mangeait normalement mais on a jamais abandonner'' expliqua Frosty

Tous applaudirent les chasseurs de trésors et ces derniers quittèrent la scène

'' Bon suivant !'' annonça Yamamoto

'' Je suis volontaire'' répondit Rika en levant la main

'' Accordé'' répondit Marie et Rika s'avança vers la scène

'' Moi c'est Rika Skafayer, j'ai 15 ans et je maîtrise la magie de transformation du phénix soul, je vivais dans un village ou on croyais fort au créature légendaire et le phénix était une de nos principale croyance, mais un jour des gobelins venant des montagnes ont attaquer mon village et on décimer toutes ma famille, dont mon petit frère que je tenais beaucoup, ils m'ont tous pris ce que je tenais, et un jour un phénix est venu à moi et ma donner son pouvoir, et j'ai venger ma famille grâce à ma magie et bien sûr sa n'aurait pas été possible si mes frères et sœurs n'étaient pas là pour m'aider, après j'ai eu une nouvelle famille'' expliqua Rika timide et gênés

Tous applaudirent de l'histoire de Rika

'' _La pauvre, perdre un petit frère sa à du être dur pour elle_ '' pensa Mirajane avec un sourire triste repensant au coup ou Elfman avait tuer Lisanna

'' Bon au suivant !'' annonça Yamamoto

'' Père je veux bien moi ?'' demanda timidement Kuroyuki en levant la main

'' Très bien'' répondit Yamamoto en souriant avec Kuroyuki qui s'avança vers la scène

'' Moi c'est Kuroyuki Lastaro j'ai 18 ans et je maîtrise la magie de transformation du Hel Soul, comme Frosty moi aussi j'ai vécu dans le nord, je faisais partit d'un clan puissant d'un village viking ou j'étais la fille du chef, et chaque génération l'enfant du chef devait obtenir les pouvoirs de la déesse Hel, mais certaines familles était contre cette règles et on commencé à se révolter pour obtenir ce pouvoir mais se fut trop tard, je les avais déjà obtenu. À cause de sa, ma famille à été décimer et tous le monde voulait ma peau alors j'ai quitter mon village afin de vivre en liberté et j'ai connu mes frères et sœurs et c'est ainsi que je les ai rejoins'' expliqua Kuroyuki en se cachant derrière ces cheveux

Tous l'applaudirent et Kuroyuki quitta la scène

'' Père je peux venir ?'' demanda Ezio

'' Oui'' répondit Yamamoto et Ezio se dirigea sur la scène avec Claire sur son épaule

'' Je suis Ezio Fosta, j'ai 17 ans et je maîtrise la magie de chasseur de dragon des brumes formé par mon père Goliaky, il a disparu en X777 comme tous les dragons'' expliqua Ezio avec un air agacée

'' Moi c'est Claire, je suis la meilleur amie de Ezio et j'ai vécu pendant des années en compagnie de Ezio bien sûr je suis quelqu'un qui sait quand même se battre vu que je maîtrise la magie de transformation'' expliqua Claire avec un grand sourire

Tous les applaudirent et les deux partenaires quittent la scène

'' Suivant !'' annonça Yamamoto

'' Moi'' dit Xanders en levant la main et se dirigea vers la scène '' Moi c'est Xanders Darksunders, j'ai 17 ans et je maîtrise la magie de chasseurs de démon de la nuit, dans ma guilde je suis l'espion car grâce à ma magie j'ai de bonne technique d'infiltration et elles sont toutes utiles. Avant j'étais appelé le déchu car avant je vivais dans un château hantée pendant toutes mon enfance et ce fut terminé jusqu'à se que mes frères et sœurs me trouvent et que j'intègre la famille. Et ma magie de démon je l'ai appris en étudiant dans ma bibliothèque du château.'' expliqua Xanders avec un sourire effrayant tous le monde

Tous applaudirent et Grey eut un sourire de joie sur son visage

'' _Chouette un autre chasseurs de démon_ '' pensa Grey avec un sourire de joie. Xanders quitta la scène et sans plus attendre Sam monte sur la scène

'' Moi c'est Sam Armsyal j'ai 20 ans et ma magie est un art martial que j'ai appris au cour de mon voyage en solitaire pour devenir un grand cuistot et comme je n'avais pas de famille j'ai rejoins mes frères et sœurs non seulement parce qu'ils m'ont aidé et mon supplier de rester avec eux. Et je tiens énormément au personnes qui m'ait cher et si jamais les filles vous avez un problème vous n'avez qu'a m'appeler mon beau prince'' expliqua Sam et en finissant il eut les yeux en cœur

'' Pff mon beau prince'' murmura Tommy d'un air agacé en croissant les bras

'' Fait gaffe toi où je t'en colle une !'' averti Sam en s'énervant de façon comique

Tous se mirent à rire de la dispute entre Sam et Tommy. Sam quitta finalement la scène et la suivante fut Charlotte ce qui ravi Mavis

'' Je m'appelle Charlotte je vivais dans un royaume où les fées existaient et j'ai rejoins Waidgu Fox après avoir rater mon examen pour recevoir mon diplôme mais finalement j'avais rater et comme je n'avais nul part ou allez j'ai intégrer la famille et je suis pas du tout déçu'' expliqua Charlotte en souriant

'' Est ce que les fées ont une queue ?'' demanda Makarof qui venait de se faire chuchoter à l'oreille par Mavis qui lui demanda de poser la question qu'elle s'était toujours posé

'' Non justement on a pas de queue donc le titre de votre guilde est bidon'' répondit Charlotte. Par sa réponse Mavis se mets à pleurnicher alors que Makarof et Yamamoto se retenaient de se mettre en colère. Charlotte sortit de la scène.

'' Bon suivants !'' annonça Yamamoto que Hikari monte sur scène

'' Je m'appelle Hikari Kudostaz j'ai 19 ans et je maîtrise la magie de la météo depuis toujours car c'est un don dans mon village, on pouvait faire tomber différent temps en temps de saison différent sois pour le bien du village ou pour éviter des catastrophes jusqu'à une guilde sombre extermina et réduisa en esclavage tous le village. Mais elle fut anéantie par mes frères que j'ai rencontrer juste avant que sa arrive et comme je n'avais plus personne de chers dans mon village, j'ai déserté et j'ai reconstruit ma vie'' expliqua Hikari

Tous l'applaudirent et Hikari sortit de la scène

'' Bon suivant !'' annonça Yamamoto

'' Moi'' répondit Tommy en s'avançant vers la scène '' Je m'appelle Tommy Lightchiwa j'ai 21 ans et je suis un sabreur expérimenter qui possède la magie élémentaire ainsi que les pupilles de puissance. Dans notre village nous naissons tous avec ces pupilles, mais de mon village il reste plus que moi, car un membre de ma famille a tuer tous le village afin de s'approvisionner tous leurs pouvoirs et dans ce monde c'est la seul personne que je souhaite tuer de mes propres mains, j'ai voyager en solitaire dans le seul but de le retrouver et en continuant j'ai fini par trouver une nouvelle famille'' expliqua Tommy

'' Quoi ? Ta appris tous seul à te défendre ?'' demanda Kagura avec un regard fascinée

'' En faîte depuis tout petit je pratiquais l'escrime et j'avais le temps pour maîtriser ma magie et pour maîtriser les éléments mon entraînement à été difficile car je devais savoir vivre dans des différentes conditions météorologique.'' expliqua Tommy

Tous finissent par l'applaudir et Tommy finit par sortir de la scène

'' Bon ben c'est bientôt fini plus que deux'' annonça Yamamoto. Ken se leva et hésita à monter sur scène car il a toujours eu le traque devant un telle publique

'' Ne soit pas si stresser'' rassura Shelia en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil avec un sourie radieux ce qui lui fait reprendre tout de suite du courage

'' Je m'appelle Ken Saijin j'ai 14 ans et je maîtrise la magie de transformation d'une goule, pour moi ce pouvoir à toujours été dangereux jusqu'à hier car j'ai réussi à le maîtriser. Pourquoi il est dangereux ?, c'est parce que mon village avait été décimer par une goule. J'ai essayer a plusieurs reprise de la tuer mais à chaque fois j'échouais. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai finis par trouver son point faible. En la tuant j'ai finalement absorbé ces capacités. Quand j'ai intégrer la famille, j'ai à plusieurs reprise utilisé cette magie mais à chaque fois je me contrôlais jamais et j'ai fini par dévorer des humains. Sentir un goût de sang humain dans la bouche c'est franchement désagréable et le goût peut rester à vie dans la bouche.'' expliqua Ken en baissant la tête

'' C'est horrible !'' chuchotèrent certaines personnes et ce mirent à l'applaudirent. Ken finit par sortir de la scène

'' Bon Jin et Genius c'est à vous'' dit Ken en pointant du doigts la scène

'' On y allais'' répondirent Jin et Genius avec un sourire large qu'ils se dirigent tous les deux sur scène

'' Je m'appelle Jin Slasherdash, j'ai 14 ans et je maîtrise la magie de chasseur de dragon de la voie lactée pour être honnête je n'ai jamais su qui était mon dragon car il y a une partie de ma vie que j'ai oublié mais je crois qu'il a du lui aussi disparaître en X777, et pendant ces temps j'ai même vérifier si j'avais pas une lacrima de dragon implanter dans mon corps et non je n'en ai pas. Depuis longtemps je vis avec Genius mon partenaire Exceed et meilleur ami. Quand nous deux on en avait marre de vivre la même vie nous sommes partie et j'ai fini par fonder une nouvelle famille avec mes frères et sœurs que j'ai rencontrer pendant mon tour du monde et nous avions croiser la route de père et de mère et comme on devait se débrouiller tous seul pour qu'on se trouve de quoi vivre et bien j'ai affronter Roy et je me suis mis en danger et par ma faute il a perdu un bras'' expliqua Jin en baissant la tête de timidité '' Ensuite nous avons intégrer la famille Ueda, et nous avions décider de créer une guilde et vu que c'était mon idée sa aurait du être moi d'être le maître de la guilde mais j'ai préférée que se soit père car comme c'est lui le plus vieux et moi j'ai fait perdre un bras à son fils donc je m'en voulais énormément et finalement on peut dire comme si j'étais l'un des fondateurs de la guilde de Waidgu Fox'' continua Jin en lâchant quelque larmes

'' Sérieusement ?'' demanda Makarof en état de chocs

'' Oui'' répondit Jin

'' C'est triste quand même ce qui vous est arriver à chacun d'entre vous'' commenta Yukino avec un regard tristes.

Les membres de Waidgu Fox montèrent tous sur scène

'' Oui c'est sur mais maintenant nous commençons une nouvelle vie, ici à Fiore nous avons maintenant une nouvelle maison et nous sommes impatient de partager tant de chose avec vous tous et maintenant faisons la fête'' hurla Jin en levant les bras en l'air

'' OUAIS'' applaudirent tous les mages.

Tous le monde finissent par tous faire la fête, ils dansèrent pendant un long moment et la fête se termina mais Makarof avait prévu de faire une petite sortie entre mages au Ryûzetsu Land. Pour Waidgu Fox une nouvelle vie commençait enfin.

* * *

 **Annotations du chapitre suivants:**

 **Rika : Longtemps qu'on sait pas baigner**

 **Wendy : Jin, tu veux vraiment que je garde le pendentif**

 **Jin : J'espère avoir ma chance.**

 **Ken : Oh elle me regarde**

 **Ichiya: Quel beau parfum et quelle beauté !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance :**

 **Ryûzetsu Land  
**

* * *

 **A/N : J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus j'ai pas trop fait d'avancement entre la relation entre Jin et Wendy mais sa se fera dans le prochain chapitre et je prévois un événement chamboulant pour le quatrième jour des jeux. Si vous aviez remarqué mais j'avais changer les annotations du chapitre précédent car oui parce que je ne pouvais pas faire la fête plus les loisirs au Ryûzetsu Land dans un même chapitre et je vous avais bien trop fait attendre. En tous cas la prochaines fois beaucoup de relation entre les personnages et bien sur des évolutions entre relations amoureuse. A bientôt pour la prochaines mis à jour et j'essaierai de ne pas être en retards. Bye !**


	20. Ryûzetsu Land

**Bienvenu pour ce vingtième chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance.**

 **Désolé, vraiment désolé pour ces trois semaines où auquel je n'ai rien poster mais j'ai de bonne excuse pour ne pas avoir pu publier d'autre chapitre plus tôt.**

 **Raison 1 : En ce moment, je suis pris par les études. Car en ce moment c'est le troisième trimestre et il est décisive pour mon passage en classe de première alors je dois travailler à fonds dessus pour pouvoir réussir donc du coup sa me pique la moitié de mon temps et toutes les semaines je révise pour des devoirs surveiller où des interros.**

 **Raison 2 : En ce moment je manquais beaucoup d'inspiration pour les prochains chapitres de cette arc. Mon cerveau faisait tous à l'envers puisque pendant ces trois semaines d'absence j'obtenais de nouvelle idée mais c'est des idées pour les arcs prochains. Alors du coup je me sentais dans l'obligation de finir l'arc des grands jeux magique sans prendre goût d'écrire les chapitres de cette arc en souhaitant finir vite l'arc pour que je puisse commencer à écrire ce que j'ai toujours voulut écrire dans cette fanfiction. En gros il m'a fallut un peu plus de temps pour trouver un scénario pour ce chapitre et pour les prochains. Et je voulais que ce chapitre assez spécial soit à votre goût.**

 **En tous cas je prévois de poster un petit peu plus car pour moi c'est le début des vacances de Pâques alors j'essaierai de rattraper assez mon retard et de postez beaucoup de chapitre et même terminer l'arc à la fin des vacances mais je crois pas que se soit possible que je termine l'arc aussi vite.**

 **Au programme, journée au Ryûzetsu Land et développement des relations amoureuse. Les personnages apparaissant dans cette histoire appartiennent à Hiro Mashima sauf les personnages inventer. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 20: Ryûzetsu Land

Après avoir fait la tuf avec tous le monde. Certains membres de Waidgu Fox avaient décidés d'accompagnés certains membres des autres guildes pour s'éclater au Ryûzetsu Land, principalement Jin, Ken, Tommy, Sam, Kaku, Kuroyuki, Rika, Hikari, Roy, Xanders, Alicia Mike, Genius, Claire, Teppei, Cosmos ainsi que Thim et XL. Tous étaient vêtues de ce qu'il fallait, les filles portaient de super maillots de bain et les garçons portaient tous des shorts. Jin,Tommy,Roy et Xanders portaient tous les quatre un short de bain noir. Ken portait un short de bain rouge sang, celui de Sam était bleu et celui de Mike était violet. Kaku portait à se qui ressemblait à un pagne noir. Genius avait un short blanc où des croix rouges étaient dessiner dessus. Claire avait un maillot de bain bleu clair. Cosmos avait un maillot de bain jaune et Teppei avait un short bleu avec un yaourt dessiner dessus. Kuroyuki avait un jolie maillot de bain noir. Celui de Rika était blanc. Le maillot de Hikari était rose et blanc et celui d'Alicia était vert. Thim et XL avaient pas leurs haut ni leur bottes et avaient enlever leurs casquette et leur chapeau de marin sur la tête.

Ce soir la piscine était extrêmement remplie de monde comme c'était un véritable endroit de détente tout le monde en profitait à n'importe quelle heure. Certains coins du bâtiment était encore en réparation dû à cause de la destruction du Ryûzetsu Land il y a deux ans à cause de Grey et de Natsu

'' Kaku, tu te rends compte c'est un pagne ?'' interrogea Jin frustré

'' Je n'ai pas de short de bain et je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour m'en acheter un donc j'ai pris quelques une des serviettes qu'ils files gratuitement'' répondit Kaku

'' Tu ne pouvais pas nous demander pour qu'on t'en achète un, on aurait partager les frais ?'' demanda Rika

''….N'empêche, je me sens quand même à l'aise dedans'' répondit Kaku en haussant les épaules et en fessant la grimace

'' A chacun leurs goûts'' murmura Hikari à elle-même

Tous se séparèrent pour s'éclater chacun de leurs côté. Rika se déplaçait avec Ken. Xanders était avec Roy. Hikari était avec Alicia et Kaku. Les Exceeds ainsi que Thim et XL étaient ensemble. Kuroyuki et Mike étaient ensemble. Tommy partit se mettre dans un coin tous seul alors que Sam se gambadait avec des cœurs dans les yeux. Jin était tout seul en train de guetter avec les mains sur les hanches pour voir si il ne voyait pas les autres.

'' Jin ?'' cria une voix familière juste derrière Jin. Jin se retourna et vit Wendy porter un maillot de bain vert avec des rayures blanches et avait ces cheveux attaché en ces paires de couette mais était tenu par des rubans jaune au lieu de ses oreilles de chat rouge. Il était bouche bée en la voyant avec une petite rougeur sur son visage.

'' Wendy...Tu es magnifique'' complimenta Jin sans voix la faisant rougir

'' Oh...toi aussi. Sa te dit qu'on se promène ensemble'' répondit doucement Wendy en tendant la main à Jin

'' Avec plaisir'' répondit Jin en lui prenant la main avec un sourire. Ils partirent tous les deux se promener.

Hikari,Kaku et Alicia les regardaient partir depuis un autre endroit et avaient un regard sournois écrits sur leurs visages

'' Oh je savais pas que ces deux là s'entendait aussi bien ?'' demanda Hikari avec un sourire sournois

'' Mais ils vont finir ensemble !'' affirma Kaku

'' On pari combien ?'' demanda Hikari

'' Tous se que tu veux'' répondit Kaku

'' Voyons Koukou l'amour ne se parie pas, peut être qu'ils vont pas finir ensemble ou sa se produira un jour mais l'amour ne se parie pas'' averti Alicia d'un ton ferme et en fronçant les sourcils

'' Désoler Alicia'' répondit Kaku dans l'embarras

'' Oh si on pouvais parier, j'aurai pu avoir une tonne de frique'' murmura Hikari d'un ton agacé

'' Ah parce que tu voulais parier encore pour de l'argent ?'' demanda Kaku frustré

'' Et oui tu me connais'' répondit Hikari d'un ton fier

Soudain les trois entendirent Grey et Juvia qui se faisait flirter par Léon.

'' Désoler monsieur Léon mais je suis pas libre'' dit Juvia complètement gêné dans les bras de Léon

'' Non viens avec moi, je suis content de t'avoir dans mes bras'' dit Léon que soudain Grey lui mit un coup de poing au visage et attrapa Juvia

'' Oh monsieur Grey'' dit-elle doucement avec des cœurs dans les yeux

'' Non mais oh je n'allais pas laisser cette imbécile toucher à ma partenaire'' dit Grey en tournant sa tête vers Léon.

'' Laisse Grey elle est pas pour toi'' dit Léon en serrant les dents

'' Qu'est ce que tu raconte toi ?'' demanda Grey en se mettant tous les deux front contre front avec une lueur de magie qui jaillissait de leurs corps

'' Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ?'' répondit Léon

Juvia avait un regard confus sur son visage. Hikari s'approcha et met une main sur son épaule

'' Les hommes, tous les mêmes, à fonds sur une fille'' prosterna Hikari d'un air moqueur

'' Non, monsieur Léon l'est peut être mais pas mon monsieur Grey'' répondit Juvia avec des cœurs dans les yeux

'' Je vois. Déjà si tu agis comme ça il ne te remarquera jamais'' averti Hikari en faisant la grimace de déception

'' Pourquoi tu me dis sa ?'' demanda Juvia surpris

'' Eh entre amis faut s'entraider pas vrai ? Alors fait moi confiance ?'' encouragea Hikari avec les points serrer.

Juvia s'approcha de plus près de Hikari et la regarda avec un regards examinateur qui mit mal à l'aise Hikari

'' Tu n'essaierai pas de piquer monsieur Grey à Juvia ?'' demanda Juvia d'un ton ferme

'' QUOI ? Mais où tu vas chercher sa toi ? C'est pas du tout mon genre et moi c'est les hommes avec du friques qui m'intéresse'' répondit Hikari d'un ton surpris

'' Tant mieux, mais Juvia ta à l'œil quand même et te remercie pour le conseil et s'excuse de t'avoir mal juger.'' s'excusa Juvia en se baissant

'' Mais non ce n'est rien. Il te plaît tellement pas vrai ?'' demanda Hikari avec un sourire

'' OH OUI ! Juvia est à fonds sur monsieur Grey, on est tous les deux fait l'un pour l'autre'' répondit Juvia en se dandinant avec des cœurs dans les yeux mais soudain elle déprima et devient complètement pâle. '' Mais il ne me remarque jamais'' continua-t-elle

'' Ah je vois, alors déjà arrête de faire cette tête là, ressaisie toi, t'es forte pas vrai ?'' demanda Hikari avec détermination

Juvia leva la tête et avait un regard sérieux sur son visage

'' Oui, Juvia est forte'' répondit Juvia en serrant les poings

'' Très bien, alors j'ai quelque conseil à te donner. Déjà reste toi même et conduits toi en une vrai femme c'est la clé sinon je t'assure qu'il te regardera toujours comme une imbécile'' expliqua Hikari

'' Ah bon, merci franchement t'es sympa comme fille tu sais toi'' dit Juvia joyeusement en prenant les mains de Hikari

'' Oui beaucoup me dise sa.'' répondit Hikari en souriant mais elle remarqua que Grey n'était plus là ainsi que Léon '' Euh je crois que ton homme c'est volatilisé'' averti Hikari d'un air curieux

'' Quoi ? Mon monsieur Grey est parti'' dit Juvia en se retournant et en fessant la moue.

'' Oh tu vas pas te remettre dans ces états et souviens toi reste toi-même'' répliqua Hikari d'un air déterminé, soudain elle eut un regard choquée de façon comique.

'' OH monsieur Grey attendez-moi, où êtes-vous ?'' cria Juvia en courant avec des yeux en cœur en s'éloignant d'Hikari

'' Elle a rien écouté'' murmura Hikari à elle même avec un regard ennuyer '' Tiens mais où est Kaku ?'' demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers Alicia

'' Oh il est partit avec Grey il voulait causer les deux'' répondit Alicia avec un sourire large

Dans un coin tranquille Grey était avec Kaku et Grey demanda une faveur à laquelle Kaku ne s'attendait pas du tout

'' Quoi ? Que je sois ton disciple après les jeux ?'' demanda Kaku avec les yeux élargies

'' Oui j'ai vraiment besoin de devenir plus fort grâce à ma magie de chasseurs de démons des glaces car je veux que ce pouvoir me fasse accomplir de grande chose'' expliqua Grey à genou en lui suppliant

'' Je voudrais bien, mais tu sais c'est quelque chose de compliqué a faire, mais a vrai dire c'est pas qu'avec ta magie de chasseurs de démon que tu pourras devenir plus fort car je t'assure moi il ma fallu pas que l'envie de devenir plus fort pour en arriver à se que je suis aujourd'hui. Pour battre Jura, il m'a fallut compter que sur mes qualités et utiliser des bonnes tactique pour pouvoir le vaincre'' expliqua Kaku complètement gênée

'' Tu veux dire quoi par là ?'' demanda Grey avec curiosité.

'' Par exemple, Jura se servait beaucoup d'attaque à distance et beaucoup de technique de défense, et moi je possédais un meilleur bouclier que lui grâce à mon fluide défensive et mes attaques sont à bout portant alors elle pouvait faire plus de dégâts. Jura avait une bonne défense mais il y a qu'un seul endroit qu'il se protégeait jamais, c'était son dos. Alors quand il s'est approcher de moi, il avait déjà perdu. Grâce à mon bouclier et par un coût titanesque je l'avais toucher là où il fallait et c'est comme çà que je l'ai eu. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il ne suffit pas de devenir plus fort qu'on peut vaincre n'importe qui mais aussi faut avoir un bonne état esprit et réfléchir vite'' expliqua Kaku

'' Mais j'ai un bonne état d'esprit et je réfléchis vite'' répliqua Grey d'un air sérieux

'' Ah ouais ?'' demanda Kaku pas du tout convaincu

'' Et ouais'' répondit Grey d'un air fier

'' ALORS POURQUOI TU T'ES DESHABILLER D'UN COUP ?'' cria Kaku en se cachant les yeux

'' Putain depuis quand je suis à poil ?'' demanda Grey choqué et embarrasser

'' Franchement là je te mets zéro en intelligence'' dit Kaku avec les yeux toujours cacher

Pendant ce temps Ken se fonda dans le décor des bassins dans le but de retrouver Shelia mais il n'arrivait pas à la trouver. Mais soudain il se cacha en voyant Evergreen et Elfman qui se cachaient des autres sûrement parce qu'ils étaient gênés d'être ensemble

'' Mais que font ces deux là ici ?'' pensa Ken en se cachant

'' Bouh'' cria une voix en le faisant sursauter. Ken se retourna avec un regard effrayer et Shelia se tenait devant lui avec un beau sourire

'' Tu ma fait peur, t'es malade'' cria Ken essoufflé

'' Désolé mais je voulais te surprendre, tu me cherchais ?'' demanda Shelia doucement les mains derrière le dos

'' Euh oui, je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir encourager tous à l'heure'' répondit Ken avec les joues rouges

'' Mais de rien, fallait que je te file un coup de main, si t'aurai vu ta tête, t'était complètement gênée et franchement t'était adorable'' rit Shelia avec une rougeur sur son visage

'' S'il te plaît, ne te moque pas de moi, c'était vraiment difficile'' répondit Ken en rougissant avec frustration

'' Oh on a bien le droit de rire, sa te dit qu'on passe la soirée ensemble et rejoignons Wendy et Jin qu'on passe une soirée entre amis'' proposa Shelia en s'approchant de Ken qui le fit rougir de plus en plus

'' Avec plaisir !'' répondit Ken et Shelia lui pris la main et l'emmena avec elle

Pendant ce temps, Mavis était en train de se relaxer dans un des bassins et au bords se trouvait Makarof, Luxus, Roy, Yamamoto et Marie assis sur le bord. Yamamoto, Marie, Makarof et Luxus avaient devancer tous le monde en arrivant les premiers au Ryûzetsu Land

'' Au faîte Yamamoto, comment t'arrive a me voir alors que tu as tout recommencer à zéro ta vie. Donc tu dois plus avoir ton emblème de Fairy Tail ?'' demanda Mavis avec un sourire large

'' Eh ben c'est parce que j'ai toujours l'emblème de la guilde'' répondit Yamamoto. Il se leva et enleva son haut. Il se mit de côté dos devant Mavis et Makarof et ils furent en état de choc de voir se qu'il y avait sur son dos. Le centre de son dos était déformé avec pleins de trace de peaux arraché et une partie de son emblème de Fairy Tail était présent au dessus de ses traces.

'' Qu'est ce qui est arriver à ton emblème, surtout à ton dos ?'' demanda Makarof avec terreur

'' Oh sa, c'est juste que je voulais faire connaître mon ancienne guilde à mes enfants alors ils m'ont demander de leurs inscrire le même emblème sur leurs corps mais malheureusement comme je ne possédais pas de timbre de Fairy Tail alors j'ai arraché moi même une partie de mon emblème sur le dos et je leurs ai donné à chacun un morceau.'' répondit Yamamoto

'' Du coup sa veut dire que tous le monde peut voir notre maître fondatrice ?'' demanda Luxus

Mavis eut soudain un air pâle avec un regard surpris de façon comique. Soudain elle regarda autour d'elle et virent les autres membres de Waidgu Fox lui faire signe

'' Bonne baignade maître Mavis'' dit Xanders en continuant à marcher et en fessant un signe de la main

Mavis eut un petit son bizarre de surprise dans sa bouche et elle s'évanouit se laissant couler dans l'eau à la panique de Makarof et de Yamamoto qui partirent la repêchée

Pendant ce temps Sam tournait autour des bassins afin de mater les filles. Pendant son trajet il avait rejoins les Trimens et Ichiya afin de mater Lucy et Erza qu'était en train de se détendre sur des chaises de plages.

'' Lucy ?'' demanda Erza avec les yeux fermée

'' Oui'' répondit Lucy

'' Ils sont collants ceux là'' dit Erza d'un air agacé

'' Hum vous sentez tellement bon mes beautés, votre parfum est sublime'' dit Ichiya en reniflant le corps sublime de Erza

Sam mit un coup de coude au visage de Ichiya en essayant de le pousser

'' Eh papy laisse la place aux jeunes et comment ose-tu sentir une demoiselle, c'est franchement mal poli'' insulta Sam avec frustration

'' Hmm désolé mais Ichiya sais mieux que toi comment se comporter avec les femmes'' répliqua Hibiki avec les mains sur les hanches

'' Ah ouais? Mais vous, vous êtes plus ridicule que vous l'êtes.'' répondit Sam extrêmement vénère.

'' Toi c'est sur t'attirerai personne avec ta façon de sauter sur les filles alors que nous on est les incarnations des hommes beaux'' répliqua Ren

Soudain ils se font valdinguer tous les quatre au loin par Erza avec un bon coup de pieds

'' Dégagée vous nous gênées !'' cria Erza en colère

Ichiya était là à supplier Erza de ne pas le faire valdinguer mais c'était trop tard elle l'envoya lui aussi valdinguer très très loin.

Sam tomba près d'un bassin avec le nez en sang.

'' Ail je crois que mon nez en à pris un coup'' dit Sam en gémissant de douleur et avec la main sur son nez en fessant arrêter le saignement. Il entendit ensuite un petit rire et leva la tête de voir Tommy en train de se reposer sur un des rochers qui sert de décors au parc.

'' EH pourquoi tu rigoles toi?'' demanda Sam en colère contre son rival

'' Franchement tu peux pas arrêter de te casser tous le temps la tronche à chaque fois qu'on va quelque part. Tu fais honte'' répliqua Tommy avec un regard sérieux

'' Qu'est ce que ta dit, œil de corbaque?'' demanda Sam en faisant sortir de la vapeur de ses oreilles. Un bruit de coup de poing fut entendu. Tommy regarda Sam avec un air surpris et Sam tomba a terre évanoui avec une bosse sur la tête. Kagura apparut juste derrière Sam et se frotta les mains avec un regard neutre. Elle était vêtue d'un maillot de bain blanc avec les bords de couleur jaune

'' Kagura?'' demanda Tommy surpris

'' Salut Tommy, j'ai vu que t'avais des ennuis alors je t'ai filer un coup de main'' répondit Kagura avec un sourire

'' Ben merci c'est sympa de ta par mais j'allais me le faire vite fais bien fais'' remercie Tommy en faisant le signe de salut

'' Vous vous entendez jamais vous deux ? Pourtant vous êtes frères ?'' demanda Kagura surpris

'' Oui peut être mais depuis notre première rencontre, lui et moi on a vu tout de suite qu'on était différent alors résultat on s'entend jamais'' expliqua Tommy en haussant les épaules.

'' C'est fou quand même'' dit Kagura en regardant Sam allonger par terre dans les vapes. Elle leva soudain la tête et se souvenu quelle avait une demande à faire à Tommy. '' Tommy ? J'avais quelque chose à te demander. Après les jeux, pourras-tu me prendre sous ton aile et m'apprendre tous ce que je sais pas ?'' demanda Kagura avec un sourire niais. Tommy avait les yeux élargie par sa déclaration et ne savait pas quoi répondre à sa demande.

'' Euh..eh ben euh, je pourrai accepter oui mais crois-tu que j'ai une tête a être instituteur?'' demanda Tommy gêné et avec inquiétude.

'' Oh oui je le pense'' répondit Kagura en se redressant avec un sourire large

Pendant ce temps Erza passait par là quand elle vit Xanders en train de fixer un des bassins. Elle s'approcha avec prudence vers Xanders avec un air inquiet

'' Qu'est ce que tu regarde Xanders?'' demanda-t-elle. Elle examina le visage de Xanders et eut un air surpris en voyant que son nez était en train de couler du sang et avait les yeux élargie avec un regards de pervers.

Erza se tourna vers la direction que regardait Xanders et fut surprise à son tour. '' Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là tous les deux ?''

Jellal et Meldy étaient dans les bassins en train de se relaxer, bien sûr Jellal portait son masque de Mystogan. Meldy quand à elle était dans un beau maillot de bain rose.

'' On est juste venu pour se relaxer avec vous?'' répondit Meldy avec un sourire

Xanders avait son nez qui coulait de plus en plus, bien sur il était en train d'examiner le corps parfait de Meldy.

'' _Oh purée jamais vu un tel corps de rêve, la taille de la poitrine, les fesses et tout Ahlala !_ '' pensa Xanders partit en plein dans ces délires. Soudain il se cacha les yeux après que Erza claqua des doigts devant son visage

'' Franchement c'est décevant !'' dit Erza d'un air agacée du comportement pervers de Xanders

'' Désolé je suis jamais comme sa d'habitude !'' répondit Xanders avec embarras

Meldy lui lança un sourire qui d'ailleurs le fit rougir un peu.

Pendant ce temps vers Jin et Wendy. Tous les deux étaient au bord du bassin, les pieds dans l'eau et étaient en train de parler et de rire ensemble.

Wendy sortit le pendentif que lui avait donner Jin le premier jour des jeux et se posa la question si elle devait le lui rendre.

'' Jin au faite ? Ce pendentif je n'ai plus besoin de le garder. Tu as tenu ta promesse. White Birds a été arrêtez et ta guilde nous à venger. Donc tiens je te le rend.'' dit Wendy en lui tendant le pendentif. Mais par sa surprise, elle baissa la tête en voyant que Jin lui prit la main et lui faisais tenir le pendentif fermement. Elle leva la tête pour rencontrer le visage de Jin et ce dernier avait un sourire radieux.

'' Wendy. Ce pendentif ne symbolise plus ma promesse que je t'avais faite. Maintenant il symbolise notre grande amitié entre nous deux. Et l'alliance entre nos deux guildes. Alors s'il te plaît il te reviens de droit garde-le.'' dit Jin gentiment en mettant la main de Wendy sur la poitrine de la jeune chasseuse de dragons la faisant rougir

'' D'accord, j'accepte de le garder, j'en prendrai soin je te le promets'' répondit-elle avec un beau sourire

'' Tu es vraiment une personne formidable'' dit Jin en serrant de plus en plus fort la main de Wendy qui la fit rougir de plus en plus. Jin enleva doucement sa main de celle de la belle chasseuse de dragon. Wendy ouvrit sa main et regarda une fois de plus le pendentif et une question la tracassa dans sa tête.

'' Tu m'as dis que se pendentif appartenait à quelqu'un qui était chère pour toi, qui était-ce ?'' demanda Wendy avec curiosité. Jin eu un visage triste qui surpris Wendy.

'' Ce pendentif appartenait à un membre de la famille, il s'appelait Matt et c'était mon mentor ainsi que celui de Ken, Tommy, Rika et Xanders. Il est mort il y a quatre ans'' répondit Jin d'un ton calme.

Wendy fut choquer par sa réponse et baissa la tête de tristesse.

'' Je suis désolé'' s'excusa-t-elle

'' Mais non ne soit pas désolé, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir'' répondit Jin essayant de la rassurer

'' Comment-est-il mort ?'' demanda Wendy

'' Je t'avais déjà raconter une partie de cette histoire l'autre jour, mais je vais te la raconter en entier.'' répondit Jin avec un sourire. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença a raconter les faits. '' Matt était comme un grand frère pour moi, il avait rejoins la famille juste après moi et les autres. Quand j'ai voulu l'affronter il m'a battu à pleine couture et il décida de prendre Ken, Tommy, Rika, Xanders et moi-même sous son aile pour nous apprendre à devenir plus fort, c'est même lui qui avait commencer ma formation pour savoir comment fonctionnait le fluide, même si c'est père qui nous l'a appris sa. Un jour on avait décider d'accoster sur un continent et les habitants nous avaient dit que le continent était sous l'emprise d'une guilde sombre appelé Dragon Donquixote, comme promis on avait accepté la mission confier mais on est tombé sur une guilde avec des membres hors du commun avec de puissante magie, moi et les autres n'avions pas réussi à les vaincre alors on avait prit la fuite. Ces derniers nous traquaient pendant un bon moment. Un jour on a décidé d'en finir avec eux sauf qu'on avait encore échoué et leur leader à lancer un coup droit au cœur de Matt et il est mort dans mes bras et m'a confier quelque chose, il ma dit, quoi qu'il arrive n'abandonne jamais tes amis et ta famille. La situation devenait très critique et nous sommes partit en abandonnant le corps de Matt sur le continent. Nous sommes partit et avec Dragon Donquixote qui nous traquait sans relâche.'' expliqua Jin avec un regards triste '' Mais sans répit ses connards nous traquaient partout où on allais, mais un jour il y a deux ans, on a réussi à les semer et sa fait deux ans qu'on n'a plus croiser leurs routes et puis les deux années suivantes nous nous sommes installé à Fiore et on avait quand même trouver l'occupation d'éliminer des guildes sombres. Et finalement on a attirer l'attention de tous le monde chez vous'' expliqua Jin d'abord en s'énervant et en finissant calmement

'' Sa fait deux ans que vous êtes à Fiore ?'' demanda Wendy surprise

'' Oui, et on était là pendant votre combat contre Tartaros, un Face était planter juste devant notre campement et on s'est tous mis pour le détruire mais sans aucun succès. Quand soudain je vois un grand dragon blanc d'une beauté incomparable détruire Face. Mike, Alicia, Ezio et moi même étions sous le choc et content de savoir que des dragons étaient encore vivant, mais aucun signe de nos dragons. Je me demande bien ce qui c'est passer ?'' se demanda Jin en baissant la tête. Il releva la tête et tourna la tête vers Wendy et qui avait un regard choqué

'' Le dragon que vous aviez vu se jours là était ma mère Grandine'' déclara-t-elle

'' Quoi ? Ta mère ?'' demanda Jin avec les yeux élargie

'' Oui elle a détruit de nombreux Face sur le continent afin de tous nous sauvés, mais elle était pas toute seule, il y avait aussi Ignir le père de Natsu, Métalicanna le père de Gajeel, Weisslogia le père de Sting et enfin Skiadrum le père de Rogue'' expliqua Wendy

'' Incroyable'' se dit Jin avec les yeux élargies

'' Ils étaient en faîtes depuis tous se temps en nous afin de nous créer des anticorps pour qu'un jour on ne se transforme pas en dragon comme ce qui est arriver à Acnologia'' expliqua Wendy

'' Acnologia le célèbre dragon de l'apocalypse ? J'ai déjà entendu parler de lui, père ma dit que vous aviez été figer dans le temps pendant sept ans à cause de lui.'' déclara Jin

'' Oui enfin c'est le premier maître qui nous a figer dans le temps afin de nous protéger contre lui. Et quand on est revenu tous avaient changer pour nous. D'ailleurs Acnologia était revenu pendant le bataille de Tartaros, et heureusement il n'a pas fait de victime, sauf que la batailles ne se termina pas bien, nos dragons étaient en faîte mort depuis longtemps, et Ignir est mort pendant son combat contre Acnologia. C'était difficile de dire au revoir à Grandine sachant que je la reverrai plus jamais. Mais c'est bizarre que vos dragons ne soit pas venu à toi et à Mike, à Alicia et à Ezio'' déclara Wendy avec un regard triste.

Soudain Jin mis sa main sur son épaule et la colla contre lui avec un sourire radieux avec les yeux fermées.

'' Oui c'est franchement bizarre, franchement on était tous triste ce jours là, si on aurai était là peut être que les choses se seraient passer autrement'' se demanda Jin en baissant la tête. Wendy posa sa tête sur ses épaules avec un sourire large.

'' Même si vous étiez là, les choses auraient été pareilles. Nos dragons seraient partit quand même. Le seul truc qu'aurait pu changer, c'est le nombre de victime qu'il y avait eu'' expliqua Wendy en essayant de le rassurer

'' Quelle enfoirés ! En plus on a déjà eu affaire a eux une fois, et bien sûr ils avaient pas fait le poids face à nous. Ce jour là on cueillait des baies pour dîner, j'étais avec Rika et Frosty et soudain deux démons sont arriver, l'un d'eux était un homme félins jaune qui pouvait tous faire exploser et l'autre était un monstre à quatre bras avec des tentacules'' expliqua Jin en repensant à se jour là

'' Un démon qui explose tout ce qu'il touche et un monstre à quatre bras ? L'exploseur je l'ai déjà rencontrer c'est lui qui avait tuer tous les membres de l'ancien conseil, c'est Natsu qui a réussi à le vaincre alors qu'il pourchassait tous les anciens membres du conseil, mais apparemment pendant notre assaut sur leurs QG, il s'était remis de son combat contre Natsu et Lucy ma dit que c'était elle qui avait enfin réussi à s'en débarrasser avec un Urano Metoria.'' expliqua Wendy en fronçant les sourcils

'' Jason arrive lui aussi à maîtriser se sort, mais si je dois comparer celui de Lucy et de Jason , celui de Jason est bien plus puissant enfin je n'ai pas encore vu le Urano Metoria de Lucy'' répondit Jin avec un petit rire

'' En ce qui concerne le monstre à quatre bras, c'était lui qu'avait activer tous les Face du continent. Je suis tomber sur lui alors que Carla et moi devions en désactiver un. Et c'est se jour là que j'ai éveillez mon Dragon Force, et après je me sentais beaucoup plus forte et j'ai remporté le combat. Malgré que j'ai envoyé ce démon en pleins dans Face provoquant sa destruction, le compte à rebours était toujours en route et le seul moyen de l'arrêter était qu'il s'autodétruit, et Carla et moi ne pouvions plus sortir de la grotte et c'est la seule fois où j'ai faillit mourir de ma vie'' expliqua Wendy avec un petit rire. Soudain elle se fait étreindre très fort par Jin et ce dernier avait l'air triste

'' Wendy si un jour, tu te trouve entre la vie et la mort, sache que je serrai toujours à tes côtés et je veux plus qu'il t'arrive quelque chose tu m'entends'' dit Jin presque a en faire tomber des larmes

'' Je te le promets'' répondit Wendy calmement avec Jin qui s'enleva de l'étreinte et mis une main derrière sa tête

'' Et si un de ses quatre tu es en difficulté compte sur moi pour être là'' déclara Jin avec un petit clin d'œil à la fin

Soudain ils entendirent quelqu'un arriver derrière eux, c'était Shelia qui avait les yeux de façon sournois

'' Alors on se fait des câlins les amoureux ?'' demanda-t-elle gentiment. Jin et Wendy se mirent à rougir et à contre dire sa pensée

'' Non non, c'est pas ce que tu crois.'' déclara Wendy avec défense

'' Mais oui c'est sa'' se moqua Shelia avec un sourire

'' Au faîte je pensais que Ken était avec toi ?'' demanda Jin en regardant autour de lui

'' Oui mais je l'ai perdu pendant quelque instant et il n'est pas revenu'' répondit Shelia inquiète.

Derrière un rocher se trouvait Ken qui était avec Rika car il l'avait pris avec lui pour lui demander quelque conseil

'' Alors c'est quoi ton problème petit frère ?'' demanda Rika inquiète. Ken répondit seulement en montrant du doigt Shelia. Rika regarda avec un air interrogateur, et elle regarda Ken dans les yeux et eu un regard sournois sur son visage '' Ah tu es amoureux c'est sa ?'' demanda-t-elle

'' Quoi ? Moi ? Non je suis pas du tout amoureux ?'' contredit Ken avec une rougeur sur son visage

'' Oh si sa voit très bien que tu es à fonds sur elle, allez avoue le au moins sinon je t'aide pas'' averti Rika en croissant les bras. Ken se sentit mal à l'aise et se dandinait de façon gênée et son visage est devenu bien plus rouge quand il décida de se lancer

'' Oui je l'avoue'' répondit-il tout doucement

'' Oh mon petit frère est amoureux, oh je suis fier'' applaudit Rika en lui frottant le crâne

'' Arrête de m'appeler petit frère et Jin aussi à l'air d'être amoureux'' prévenu Ken d'un air agacé

'' Oui c'est ce qu'on me disait quand Xanders nous envoyait les messages et surtout je l'ai appris par Genius. En tous cas ta fait un bon choix et lui aussi d'ailleurs'' répondit Rika avec joie

'' Merci mais je sais pas comment je peux me rapprocher d'elle sans la mettre mal à l'aise car c'est quand même quelqu'un de fragile'' mis en garde Ken

'' Oh t'inquiète je peux te donner de bon conseil, tout d'abord complimente là souvent, elle va plaire et surtout sois quelqu'un qui s'intéresse a tous ce qu'elle fait '' conseilla Rika avec un sourire

'' Merci beaucoup Rika je vais suivre tes conseil'' répondit Ken. Il se redressa et fut prêt à s'élancer vers son amoureuse '' Allez j'y vais'' continua Ken en marchant vers Shelia

'' Vas-y beau prince !'' souhaita Rika avec un petit rire

Ken eu un petit sourire en marchant vers ses amis

'' Ben Ken t'était où ?'' demanda Shelia avec un air inquiet dans sa voix

'' Oh je suis juste partit aux toilettes'' répondit Ken gênée

Pendant ce temps vers Mike, Kuroyuki, Genius, Claire, Cosmos, Thim et XL. Ces derniers ce baladaient autour du bassin et virent Gajeel, Levy, Happy, Carla et Lily sortirent de l'aquarium avec des regards de hontes.

'' Ben qu'est ce qui vous est arriver ?'' demanda Mike surpris

'' A cause de Happy on s'est fait encore une fois aspirer par un poisson géant'' répondit Carla rouge de colère

'' Je suis désolé, j'ai voulu attraper un poisson dans le bassin des poissons mais je suis tombé à l'eau en emportant avec moi tous les autres'' répondit Happy

'' Je vois que t'es quelqu'un qu'à pas de cerveau'' se moqua Genius

'' Répète se que ta dit ?'' cria Happy en colère

'' Sur ce point il a pas tord'' commenta Carla

'' C'est clair il pense qu'a son estomac'' dit Lily d'un air agacé

'' Oh c'est comme Teppei, il y a un point commun entre vous deux en tous cas'' déclara Claire qui attira l'attention de Teppei

'' En tous cas c'est vrai'' ria Thim

Teppei fut soudain frustré et sortit une ardoise sortit de nulle part et écrit carrément une équation dessus

'' Teppei mange peut être mais il a un cerveau de surdoué'' contredit Cosmos

'' On est désolé Teppei'' s'excusèrent Genius, Claire, Thim et XL en même temps

'' Miaou'' miaula Teppei en mettant les mains sur les hanches

Gajeel, Mike, Kuroyuki et Levy rigolèrent au délire des petits êtres

'' Et vous deux qu'est ce que vous faîte ensemble'' demanda Mike avec curiosité

'' Non mais rien qu'est ce que vous croyez !'' cria Gajeel d'un ton agacé alors que Levy se contenta seulement de rougir

'' C'est dingue sa fait penser à la belle et la bête'' commenta Kuroyuki avec un large sourire

'' Quoi ? Tu aimes lire Kuroyuki ?'' demanda Levy surpris

'' Oh depuis toutes petites j'aime lire, sa m'ouvre une porte vers un autre univers genre quand je suis triste ou ennuyer, et toi ?'' demanda Kuroyuki

'' Oh moi depuis toujours et surtout je sais décrire des textes anciens et c'est en partit ma passion'' répondit Levy avec un sourire large

'' Sérieusement ?'' demanda Kuroyuki avec les yeux élargies '' Tu pourras m'apprendre ?'' continua-t-elle avec les yeux remplie d'étoiles

'' Quand tu veux'' répondit Levy avec un sourire. Kuroyuki sauta de joie et étreignit Levy

Gajeel et Mike avaient un regard bizarre écrit sur leurs visage

'' (soupir) les filles intello'' soupira Mike à lui même

'' Ouais.'' répondit simplement Gajeel

Pendant ce temps Natsu ce promenait calmement et vit Ichiya tomber devant lui

'' Qu'est ce qui se passe ?'' demanda Natsu en voyant Ichiya allongé par terre

'' Ah mes fesses !'' cria Ichiya dans la douleur à cause du coup que lui a mis Erza '' Mais c'est ce bon vieux Natsu alors sa baigne ?'' demanda Ichiya en se retournant et en se levant

'' Toi ? Pourquoi t'es venu du ciel toi ?'' demanda Natsu surpris

'' Tous simplement parce que ce mec ne sait pas se comporter avec les dames'' dit une voix masculine apparut à côté d'eux. Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers la voix et Sam était présent devant eux

'' Sam ?'' demanda Natsu surpris

'' Ce mec se comporte comme si les femmes c'étaient des choses'' déclara Sam rouge de colère

'' Eh je suis l'aînée et je les considérer pas comme des choses je sens juste leurs magnifique parfums'' répondit Ichiya en fronçant les sourcils

'' Et en plus vous vous considérez comme un beau gosse alors que regarder vous, vous êtes assez vieux et votre physique peut faire des cauchemars à tous le monde'' insulta Sam

'' Ah ouais ?'' demanda Ichiya de frustration, soudain il devient hyper musclé. '' Tu m'a franchement énervé et maintenant tu vas en payé le prix'' prévenu Ichiya avec les sourcils froncer

'' Ah ouais et bien faudrait déjà que t'arrive à m'attraper'' se moqua Sam en détallant comme un lapin. Ichiya grogna de frustration et ce mis à lui courir après. Natsu avait un regard de bizarrerie sur son visage et il sourit soudain de façon sournois

'' Oh il y a de la baston dans l'air, oh sa va me faire un bien fou !'' cria-t-il en courant après Sam et Ichiya

Sam, Ichiya et Natsu se coururent après autour des bassins en bousculant tous le monde

Arzack et sa petite famille les virent courir avec un regards interrogateur.

'' Sam, Ichiya, Natsu ne courez pas autour de la piscine vous allez glisser sinon'' averti Arzack

'' Oui c'est imprudents'' affirma Bisca

'' Oh sa va, on fait attention'' répondit Natsu mais soudain Ichiya glisse sur une flaque d'eau et tombe sur Sam et Natsu tomba sur Ichiya. Tous les trois glissèrent sur le sol.

'' On les avait prévenu'' commenta Bisca avec un air agacée

Ichiya glissa et fit des ricocher sur un des bassins et fonça tous droit vers Jellal, Erza, Xanders et Meldy

'' Erza arrête-moi'' demanda Ichiya de panique en glissant sur l'eau

Jellal sauta sur Erza pour l'esquiver et Xanders sauta sur Meldy. Ichiya finit par se cogner contre un rocher et coula dans le bassin avec une bosse sur la tête.

Xanders était posé sur Meldy en l'étreignant pour la protéger. Meldy ouvrit doucement les yeux et rougit en remarquant que Xanders avait ses mains sur sa poitrine. Xanders était rouge lui aussi et de la vapeur commençait à sortir de ses oreilles. Xanders s'écarta de Meldy complètement rouge.

'' OH...Je..Je suis désolée'' s'excusa Xanders en bégayant

'' Non c'est bon sa aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui'' répondit Meldy complètement gênée

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Jellal et Erza. Jellal était posé sur Erza avec ses mains sur ses seins. Tous les deux s'écartèrent rapidement et ils étaient tous les deux rouges.

'' Dis donc vous deux, il y a des enfants qui regardent'' prévenu Xanders avec un air furieux

'' ET VOUS ALORS ?'' crièrent Jellal et Erza furieux. Soudain Sam et Natsu arrive par les airs et Sam se cogne sur la tête de Jellal et Natsu se cogne sur la tête de Xanders. Erza et Meldy finissent par faire valdinguer les deux idiots à coup de pieds.

'' DÉGAGEZ !'' crièrent les deux filles furax

Pendant ce temps vers Grey, Kaku, Hikari, Juvia et Alicia. Ils étaient tous les cinq sur le toboggan de l'amour.

'' Alors Juvia fait comme je t'ai dit, élance toi sur lui avant'' Hikari fut coupé quand elle vit Léon attraper Juvia '' Qu'on t'attrape'' continua Hikari déçu

'' Désolé, mais elle a déjà quelqu'un'' dit Alicia en faisant la moue

'' Oui et c'est moi'' répondit Léon embarqué dans ces délires

'' Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire'' répondit Grey en agressant Léon. Léon posa Juvia et commença à se bagarrer avec Grey.

'' Franchement ces deux là sont très con'' murmura Hikari à elle-même en se frottant la tête. Soudain elle entendit quelqu'un crié venant du ciel. Elle tourna la tête vers les voix et vit Sam et Natsu tombés du ciel. Ils foncèrent tous droit sur Grey et Léon qui avaient un regard surpris. Sam et Natsu finissent par atterrir sur l'entrée du toboggan tendit que Grey et Léon tombèrent tous les deux sur la piste du toboggan et finissent par descendre le toboggan ensemble. Tous les deux avaient un regard terrifié sur leurs visage tout en se tenant fermement.

'' Sam qu'est ce que tu fous ?'' demanda Kaku surpris

'' A ton avis ?'' demanda Sam d'un air agacé

Soudain ils entendirent la structure à l'entrée du toboggan se détacher et descendirent le toboggan avec un Natsu extrêmement malade et avec un Sam terrifié.

Grey et Léon descendaient toujours le toboggan les deux collés ensemble

'' Mais enfin pourquoi avec toi ?'' cria Grey complètement effrayer et dégoûté

'' C'est plutôt à moi de dire sa'' répliqua Léon dans le même état

Lucy était en train de se balader quand elle vit Grey et Léon hurler avec Natsu et Sam sur une structure en train de glisser sur le toboggan.

'' C'est quoi sa ?'' se demanda-t-elle

Juvia commença déjà a ce faire des films comme une histoire d'homosexualité entre son monsieur Grey et Léon. Hikari souffla de déception

'' Franchement t'écoute personne'' souffla-t-elle

'' Bien sur que si j'écoute'' répliqua Juvia en fronçant les sourcils

'' Alors pourquoi tu t'es pas jeter sur lui quand tu en avais l'occasion ?'' demanda Hikari d'un ton interrogateur en fronçant les sourcils

'' Euh'' se demanda Juvia en mettant un doigt sur son menton

'' C'est bien ce que je pensais'' dit Hikari d'un air frustré

Pendant ce temps Lucy était en train de courir après Natsu et Sam.

'' C'est pas vrai vous allez encore tous cassé !'' cria Lucy tout en courant.

Pendant ce temps. Levy, Gajeel, Kuroyuki et Mike discutait toujours ensemble avec les Exceeds et les souris qu'étaient tous en train de manger leurs plat préférer. Genius avait un cornichon entre les mains. Claire avait un jus de myrtille. Cosmos avait des noisettes et Teppei son yaourt. Thim et XL avait tous les deux du fromages.

'' C'est plutôt bruyant'' fit remarquer Genius avec curiosité

'' Normal on est dans un lieu publique'' répliqua Thim

'' Non sa c'est le bruit qu'il y a toujours quand il y a du grabuge à la guilde'' corrigea Carla tout en buvant son thé

'' Bof quand on rentrera tous se calmera non ?'' demanda Lily tous en sirotant son jus de kiwi

Soudain Happy entendit le cri de son meilleur ami

'' Hein ? J'ai entendu Natsu crié à l'instant'' dit Happy alors que derrière lui, tous le monde sauf Thim,XL Mike et Kuroyuki se sont fait embarquer dans le toboggan à cause de la structure où se trouvait Natsu et Sam qui pivota à l'envers.

Mike avait été bousculé à cause du choc de la structure et à cause de la surprise qu'il a eu. Il tomba au sol et le choc fut tellement fort qu'il créa des vagues sur le sol. Kuroyuki finit par se faire éjecter du Ryûzetsu Land à cause des vagues créer par la chute de Mike sur le sol.

'' AAHHHHHHH'' cria Kuroyuki de façon comique et disparaissant dans les cieux

'' DÉSOLER KUROYUKI !'' cria Mike avec un regard confus

Thim et XL avaient un regard confus alors que Happy continuait toujours de parler.

'' Oh c'était sans doute mon imagination'' se dit Happy avec un regard confus. Il se retourna avec un sourire en étant les yeux fermés. '' En tous cas, tout à l'heure à l'aquarium, je suis sur que..'' il s'arrêta quand il remarqua que plus personne n'était là, à part Thim et XL. '' Où sont les autres ?'' demanda-t-il surpris

Thim et XL lui montrèrent juste du doigt vers le toboggan. Happy regarda vers la direction indiquer par les deux souris et eut un regard en état de choc de façon comique

Genius et Claire étaient collés tous les deux ensemble tous en ayant peur et en descendant le toboggan.

'' Genius ne me lâche pas !'' cria Claire dans la panique

'' Je te lâche pas !'' cria Genius

Teppei et Cosmos étaient tous les deux en train de s'amuser en descendant le toboggan

'' Youpi première fois que je monte dans un toboggan'' cria Cosmos en joie tous en levant les pattes en l'air

'' Miaou'' miaula Teppei dans le même état

'' Quoi encore ?'' cria Carla dans un position plongeant dans le toboggan avec un Lily effrayé juste derrière elle

'' Qu'est ce qui se passe avec ce truc ?'' cria Lily

'' Qu'est ce que c'est que çà ?'' crièrent Happy, Thim, et XL en état de choc

Gajeel et Levy quand à eux crièrent de panique tous en glissant dessus.

'' ME LÂCHE PAS !'' cria Gajeel comme une fille tous en collant Levy contre sa poitrine. Levy le regarda avec confusion.

Happy, Thim et XL avaient un regard choqué et confus alors que l'ambiance autour d'eux était désertique, ils entendirent même des bruits de vents.

Meldy tenait Xanders avec son bras sur son épaule tous en marchant. Erza faisait de même avec Jellal.

'' Est ce que sa va ?'' demanda Meldy à Xanders avec inquiétude

'' Non je crois que c'est à cause du coup de tout à l'heure'' répondu Xanders.

'' Moi je sens encore la douleur me monter à la tête.'' déclara Jellal

Soudain ils se font embarquer à leurs tour dans le toboggan. Xanders tenait fermement Meldy et avait tous les deux une rougeurs sur leurs visage. Jellal et Erza étaient dans le même état.

'' Hein ? On a été projeter dans une attraction ?'' remarqua Erza avec curiosité '' En tous cas c'est ta faute !'' cria Erza en colère en levant la tête en l'air derrière elle vers Natsu et Sam

'' C'est pas ma faute ?'' répondit Natsu faiblement en étant malade.

'' Mais faîte moi sortir de là !'' ordonna Sam complètement secouer

Pendant ce temps. Tommy et Kagura était tous les deux ensemble en train de se relaxer sur des rochers

'' C'est vrai que faire comme toi c'est assez agréable'' dit Kagura relaxé

'' Oui dormir et penser à rien et écouter personne autour de toi qui peu te casser les oreilles. C'est se qui a de mieux pour rester en forme'' expliqua Tommy avec les yeux fermés presque à dormir

Soudain ils firent à leurs tour à être embarquer dans le toboggan. Tommy et Kagura se tenaient tous les deux en train de crier de terreur.

'' C'est quoi ce bordel ?'' demanda Tommy paniqué

'' Je sais pas c'est assez étrange'' répondit Kagura dans le même état. Tommy regarda au loin et vit Sam sur la structure avec Natsu

'' C'est de ta faute, sale cuistot pervers !'' cria Tommy de colère

'' Je t'emmerde tête de chouette'' répliqua Sam en colère

Natsu se sentait bien plus malade sur la structure et appelait doucement à l'aide

'' Happy aide-moi'' ordonna Natsu se sentant faible sur la structure. Happy s'envola finalement et était prêt à aider son copain mais quelque chose l'arrêta.

'' Viens plus prêt'' ordonna Lily à Carla. Happy se retourna vers Carla et Lily. Tous les deux se tenaient mutuellement dans la crainte

'' Quand est ce que l'eau va s'arrêter de coulé dans se machin ?'' demanda Carla avec les yeux fermées

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, normalement l'eau devrait bientôt s'arrêter, enfin je crois'' rassura Lily

Happy eut un regard dramatique et avait les yeux déjà en larmes. Il devient d'un coup fou et vola dans tous les sens en larmes

'' Ça fait mal l'amour'' cria-t-il

'' Ressaisit-toi'' supplia Natsu toujours malade

Pendant ce temps vers Gajeel et Levy. Gajeel trouvait cela embêtant d'être avec Levy sur le toboggan. Mais pour Levy sa n'avait pas l'air de la gênée plus que sa. Gajeel tira Levy plus prêt de lui. Levy le regarda avec un regard confus et une rougeur sur ses joues.

'' Je...Je me sens pas bien'' prévenu Gajeel d'un air malade avec les joues gonflées

'' Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?'' demanda Levy inquiète

Léon et Grey étaient tous les deux fronts contre fronts en colère et en train de se disputer

'' Fais-le toi ?'' demanda Léon frustré

'' Non toi fais-le !'' ordonna Grey frustré

'' Tu me cherche enflure ?'' demanda Léon avec les dents serrer

'' C'est toi qui me cherche, ordure'' cria Grey avec les dents serrer

Les deux mages utilisèrent leurs magie de glace sur le toboggan. Soudain toute l'eau du toboggan gela

'' (grelottement) J'ai froid !'' grelotta Mavis en se tenant les épaules et en tremblants

'' C'est normal vous êtes rester trop longtemps dans l'eau, même si vous êtes un fantôme, vous devriez faire attention, tenez !'' dit Roy en lui tendant une serviette. Lui et Luxus se retournèrent soudain vers le toboggan et virent la lumière bleu venant de la magie de Grey et de Léon.

'' C'est quoi sa ?'' se demanda Luxus alors que Mavis allait attraper la serviette de Roy

La glace commençait déjà à geler tous le monde sur le toboggan et la structure où se trouvait Natsu et Sam s'arracha du toboggan à cause des piques de glace qu'étais sur leurs routes.

Le Ryûzetsu Land commençait déjà à être entièrement gelé. Jin, Wendy, Ken et Shelia étaient tous paniqué par ce qui se passait. Natsu atterrit sur le sol en douceur alors que Sam atterrit avec une telle rapidité sur un panneau gelé et finit par ce cogner la tête.

'' Grey espèce d'imbécile ne gèle pas la piscine'' cria Natsu frustré. Il sauta en l'air et dégaina son poing en l'air et en sortit des flammes. '' Poing d'acier du dragon de feu !'' cria Natsu prêt à frapper sur la glace.

'' Non Natsu arrête, ne fais surtout pas ça'' supplia Lucy avec les yeux écarquillés qui était gelé dans la glace

La collision de l'attaque de Natsu créa une grande explosion et le Ryûzetsu Land finit par exploser. Pleins de débris commençaient à tomber depuis le plafond. Jin, Wendy, Ken et Shelia se retrouvaient au beau milieu de ce carnage.

De gros débris allaient tomber sur Wendy et Shelia. Les deux filles avaient un regard effrayé sur leurs visage et balbutiait en regardant avec horreur.

'' Attention !'' crièrent Jin et Ken à l'unisson. Chacun plongèrent sur leurs copines et les plaquèrent au sol en se mettant au dessus d'elle et en enroulant leurs bras autour d'elle. Les débris leurs tombèrent dessus et ils furent tous coincés sous les débris.

 **(Dehors)**

Sting, Rogue, Lector, Frosh, Yukino, Rufus, Orga et Minerva étaient tous les huit dehors en compagnie d'Ezio, de Jason, de Frosty, de Marco et d'Aqua. Ils avaient regarder le Ryûzetsu Land exploser avec des yeux d'horreur et en étant bouche bée.

'' Mais enfin qu'est ce qui c'est passer là-bas ?'' demanda Yukino avec horreur

'' J'espère que personne n'est blesser ?'' demanda Jason paniqué

'' Vous entendez pas sa ?'' demanda Aqua avec curiosité

Un cri fut entendu depuis le ciel. Ils regardèrent tous en l'air et virent Kuroyuki tombé du ciel en agitant les bras comme un oiseau totalement effrayé.

'' RATTRAPER MOI !'' cria Kuroyuki

Les membres de Sabertooth ainsi que les autres avaient la bouche grande ouverte et paniqué car ils essayaient de se mettre en position pour la rattraper.

Kuroyuki tomba sur quelqu'un pour amortir sa chute. Kuroyuki se leva avec un petit soupir de soulagement.

'' Ouf j'ai bien cru que j'allais y rester'' dit-elle avec un sourire. Elle se retourna et vit que ses amis avaient un regard choqué avec la bouche ouverte. Yukino, Minerva et Aqua étaient dans le même état mais avec les joues rouges '' Quoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?'' demanda Kuroyuki d'un regard curieux.

'' Euh ben regarde sur qui tu t'es crashé'' répondit Sting d'un air hésitant

Kuroyuki lança un regard vers le sol et cria quand elle vit sur qui elle était assis

'' Content de t'avoir rattraper'' dit Rogue en train d'étouffer et avec une rougeur sur son visage.

'' OH Désoler Rogue ! '' s'excusa Kuroyuki dans l'embarras en se levant.

'' Mais non ce n'est rien'' rassura Rogue avec un sourire

 **(Au Ryûzetsu Land)**

Natsu se tenait sur l'épicentre et avait un rire hystérique avec tous le monde couchés haletant de douleur sur le sol.

'' Il a osé le faire'' murmura Happy d'un air choqué tout en planant dans les airs.

Jin et Ken poussèrent leurs gros débris qu'ils y avaient sur leurs dos et sortirent tous les deux les deux jeunes filles des décombres.

'' Est ce que...est ce que tu n'es pas blesser ?'' demanda Jin avec un regard inquiet à la petite chasseuse de dragon qu'était effrayer. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec une légère rougeur sur son visage et avec un sourire radieux

'' Non et c'est grâce à toi si je n'ai rien'' remercia Wendy. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et Jin eut un hoquet de surprise avec les joues rouge et s'écarta pour qu'elle puisse se lever

'' Oh euh excuse-moi'' balbutia Jin.

'' Non ce n'est rien'' répondit Wendy en se levant.

'' Sa va Shelia ?'' demanda Ken inquiet

Shelia se leva avec un sourire radieux

'' T'inquiète pas, tu étais là alors il m'est rien arriver de grave'' répondit Shelia avec une petite rougeur

Ken se frotta la tête avec un petit rire

'' C'est le principal'' ria Ken.

Les quatre se retournèrent vers Natsu qui riait toujours. Soudain il se prit un bon coup de pieds par Grey.

'' Tête de crétin c'est de ta faute tous sa !'' cria Grey frustré

'' Eh c'est pas de ma faute, c'est toi qui à geler le parc'' répliqua Natsu en poussant le mage de glace

'' Non c'est Léon.'' répliqua Grey quand il se fait prendre un coup par son rival

'' N'importe quoi c'est toi qui à commencer'' hurla Léon de colère

'' Non c'est Sam qui à commencer'' dit soudain Ichiya qui ne portait pas du tout de maillot de bain et effraya tout le monde. Sam arrive au-dessus de lui et lui fout un coup de pieds droit sur le visage

'' Espèce de gars obscène, va remettre ton maillot'' cria Sam rouge de colère. Soudain il se fait prendre des coups par les Trimens.

'' Ne parle pas à notre roi Ichiya de cette façon'' déclara Hibiki frustré

'' Ouais de quelle droit tu lui manque de respect ?'' demanda Ren

Tous les trois se font soudain prendre un coup de sabre par Tommy

'' Personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de tabasser ce cuistot pervers'' prévenu Tommy avec un regard frustré

'' Qu'est ce que ta dit toi ?'' demanda Sam en colère de avec les dents pointus

'' Oh vous allez là fermer !'' cria Natsu

'' Toi on ta pas sonner'' répliqua Grey

'' Ouais !'' cria Sam

'' ASSEZ !'' cria Natsu en s'enflammant

Natsu, Grey, Léon, Ichiya, Sam, Tommy, Ren, Hibiki et Eve commencèrent à se bagarrer en créant de la fumée et tous hurlait de douleur en se mettant des coups

Jin, Wendy, Ken et Shelia avaient des regard confus sur leurs visage. Au fonds d'eux, Jin et Ken grinçaient des dents de frustration et leurs sang bouillonnaient de l'intérieur. Wendy et Shelia se tournèrent vers eux et les regardèrent avec un regard inquiet.

'' Jin, est ce que tu te sens bien ?'' demanda Wendy inquiète avec tendresse.

'' Ken ?'' demanda Shelia dans le même état

'' AHHHHHHHH !'' crièrent Jin et Ken de façon comique. Les combats furent stopper et regardèrent Jin et Ken avec des regards confus

'' Jin ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?'' demanda Wendy inquiète en reculant

'' Ken, pourquoi tu te mets en colère ?'' demanda Shelia dans le même état

Jin avait de la magie boréale qui jaillissait de son corps et avait une lueur sombre sur son visage. Ken se transforma en goule en en sortit de son dos quatre queue écarlate et avait lui aussi une lueur sombre sur son visage.

'' On était au milieux de quelque chose d'important'' dit Ken sombrement

'' Et vous avez tous ruiner !'' cria Jin sombrement

Natsu, Grey, Léon, Ichiya, Sam, Tommy et les Trimens furent effrayer par le regard de Jin et de Ken et tremblaient tous de peur. Jin et Ken chargèrent comme des bêtes sur eux. Ils se mirent à crier de terreur alors que Jin et Ken fonçaient sur eux. Jin et Ken se mirent à tabasser à mord les fauteurs de troubles et aucune description n'était possible de la façon dont ce déchaînait la rage de Jin et de Ken sur eux.

Wendy et Shelia regardaient le spectacle complètements effrayer.

'' Tu crois pas qu'on devrait les arrêter ?'' demanda Shelia effrayer

'' Je sais pas, ils sont très énervé là et je sais pas pourquoi ?'' se demanda Wendy avec un regard stresser et à la fois inquiet

Rika surgit derrière elles et avait les mains derrière le dos et avait un sourire en regardant la bagarre

'' Moi je connais la réponse, ils n'ont pas accepter qu'on ne les dérange. Car ils étaient occupées'' répondit Rika

'' Occupées à quoi ?' demanda Wendy surpris. Rika leurs répondu juste en leurs lançant un grand sourire large. Wendy et Shelia comprirent tout de suite et se mirent à rougir dans l'embarras.

* * *

 **Annotations du chapitre suivants:**

 **Yamamoto: Je suis presser de voir mes enfants à l'œuvre**

 **Grey: Enfin c'est quoi cette épreuve ?**

 **Jin: AIL SA GLISSE !**

 **Wendy: Accroche-toi !**

 **Shelia: Je suis pétrifier !**

 **Frosty : Je crois que les mages de glace serait avantagé à cette épreuve**

 **Jin : Oh non je vais être malade !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance :**

 **Frigid Bridges**

* * *

 **A/N : J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut. Bien sûr ce chapitre à fait avancer la relation entre Jin et Wendy mais j'ai fait apparaître d'autre couple comme Ken x Shelia ou Ken a avouer qu'il était amoureux et enfin Xanders x Meldy avec Xanders en mode obséder. Et bien sûr vous aviez bien eux la puce à l'oreille de remarquer qu'il y aura aussi du Tommy x Kagura. Pour ce chapitre j'en ai profiter aussi pour resserrez les liens d'amitié que je n'ai pas fais dans le précédent chapitre, comme l'amitié qui vient de se former entre Hikari et Juvia et celui entre Kuroyuki et Levy. J'ai bien sûr inclus les couples déjà connu dans ce chapitre comme le Gruvia, le Gale et le Jerza. On se retrouve bientôt pour la prochaines mis à jours où le quatrième jour des jeux commencera. A bientôt pour la prochaine mis à jours bye !.**


	21. Frigid Bridges

**Bienvenu pour le vingt et unième chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance. Au programme, début de la quatrième journée des grands jeux-inter magique avec la première épreuve. Les personnages apparaissant dans cette histoire appartiennent à Hiro Mashima sauf les personnages inventer.**

* * *

Chapitre 21: Frigid Bridges

Après le carnage qui c'est produit au Ryûzetsu Land. Ce fut finalement encore une fois Fairy Tail qui dû payer pour les dégâts causer. Une fois ça régler, tous le mondes retournèrent à leurs auberges. Jin et les autres y étaient alors que le reste de la guilde qui ne participait pas aux jeux ont du dormir une nouvelle fois à la belle étoile. Makarof leur avait proposer de dormir avec eux mais ils ont préféré dormir une dernière fois dehors sachant que après les jeux leurs vie sera bien meilleur.

Le lendemain matin tous le monde se tenaient prêts pour la grande journée qu'ils allaient avoir. Le stade était déjà remplie à vu d'œil.

'' Mesdames et messieurs merci d'être aussi nombreux pour la quatrième journée des jeux et demain nous pourrons connaître les grands vainqueurs du tournoi'' annonça Chapati que la foule applaudi haut et fort

 **(Pendant ce temps dans les tribunes du conseil)**

'' Tiens comment sa se fais que les jeux ne se déroule pas un jour de plus comme le roi nous avait annoncer afin de nous laissez le temps pour notre enquête ?'' demanda le conseiller avec le kimono noir en se tournant vers son supérieur.

'' Ben tu vois Ikkaku. Après ce qu'il a vu hier, on en a conclu tous les deux que l'enquête était fini et qu'on pouvait raccourcir le temps des jeux d'un jours alors nous allons nous contenter du tournoi habituelle. Un tournoi se déroulant pendant cinq jours.'' répondit doucement le président Rayleigh

'' Ah je comprends ! Maintenant que Waidgu Fox a été accepté et que White Birds a été arrêter alors le tournoi peut reprendre normalement.'' en conclu Ikkaku

'' C'est ça'' répondit Rayleigh

 **(Dans le stade)**

'' Aujourd'hui nous accueillons le directeur de la troupe de théâtre, monsieur Rabian'' annonça Chapati

'' Je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissant'' remercia Rabian

Dans les tribunes, les membres de Waidgu Fox s'installèrent à leurs tribunes

'' Première fois que j'assiste à un tournoi'' annonça Kuroyuki avec joie

'' C'est vrai qu'on va pas a un grand tournoi tous les jours'' répondit Mike avec un sourire

'' Allez que la journée commence je suis impatient de voir mes enfants à l'œuvre'' répliqua Yamamoto

Soudain la foule commence à les applaudir

'' Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ?'' se demanda Ezio en écarquillant les yeux

'' On dirait que le publique applaudisse les membres de Waidgu Fox qui sont présent dans les tribunes'' annonça Chapati

'' En même temps, hier ils nous ont tous hallucinés et comme ils nous ont tous sauvés hier alors normal qu'ils soient applaudit par tous le stade'' répondit Yajima

'' Alors c'est elle la guilde que tous le monde parlent ? Je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissant'' remercia Rabian

'' Tous est bien qui commence bien, Waidgu Fox est maintenant devenu une guilde très populaire dans tous le royaume'' dit Makarof avec un grand sourire

'' Ouais, avoir vécu pendant deux ans à l'abri de tous et en agissant dans l'ombre, sa doit leur faire tous drôle maintenant'' répondit Mavis

'' J'en reviens pas, nous sommes devenu des stars !'' cria Marco avec les yeux lumineux

'' Marco, faut pas exagérer non plus'' averti Frosty

'' Et réfléchi c'est pas la première fois qu'on devient populaire. Partout où on est aller en anéantissant des guildes sombres, tous le monde nous prenaient pour des héros'' expliqua Jason

'' Oui ta raison, j'avais oublier'' répondu Marco avec un petit rire

'' Chut je crois que l'épreuve va bientôt commencer'' averti Roy avec un sourire

'' Genius ? Les autres sont prêt ?'' demanda Aqua avec inquiétude

'' Ouais t'inquiète ce matin ils sont arriver au stade avant nous'' répondit Genius avec un coup de pouce

'' Passons maintenant à l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui qui sera l'épreuve la plus dur et la plus pénible de toutes intitulé Frigid Bridges'' annonça Chapati

De l'eau commençait a sortir de certains trous présent dans les murs de l'arène. L'eau à envahit toute l'arène et un sceau magique fit apparaître un grand îlot au beau milieu de l'arène. Soudain sept chemins de glace apparurent dans l'arène, chacun commençant des tribunes des guildes jusqu'à l'îlot. Au début des chemins, des cubes de glace étaient posés pour les concurrents.

'' C'est quoi cette épreuve tordu ?'' se demanda Léon avec curiosité

Un petit bateau fut placé dans l'eau et le roi monta dessus et commença à expliquer les règles.

'' Chaque participant vont devoir prendre un bloc de glace au début de leurs chemin et courir jusqu'au bout du chemin avec le bloc de glace. Le but est de le poser dans l'eau afin de créer un pont et d'accéder à l'îlot. Vous devez reproduire sa trois fois d'affiler. Mais maintenant passons à la difficulté de cette épreuve. Les chemins glissent énormément et en plus l'eau dans l'arène à une température de moins cinq degré. Si vous tombez à l'eau vous êtes congelé mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vous repêcherai avec une canne à pêche et vous ramènerai sur le chemin. Je pourrai vous décongeler avec ce lance-flamme magique que j'ai en main. Deuxième difficulté, des poissons des glaces risquent de vous faire tomber du chemin en sautant au moment où vous êtes sur son chemin. Dernière difficulté et que des vents violents seront aussi propagés dans l'arène et vous ralentiront énormément, non d'une citrouille'' expliqua le roi.

'' Je crois que les mages de glaces seraient avantagé à cette épreuve'' proposa Frosty

'' Oui mais faut surtout quelqu'un ayant un fort mental et quelqu'un d'équilibre'' en déduit Claire

'' Chers participant veuillez choisir votre représentant à cette épreuve'' annonça Chapati

Yamamoto avait un regard interrogateur sur le nombre de chemin qui il y avait dans l'arène

'' Pourquoi il y a que sept chemin ?'' se demanda-t-il

'' Quoi ?'' demanda Marie avec curiosité

'' Hier il y avait neuf guildes en tout au tournois, moins White Birds qui a été éliminer hier sa fait huit, alors pourquoi il y a que sept chemins ?'' se demanda-t-il en se frottant le menton

'' Fairy Tail B ne participe pas'' remarqua Roy

'' Genius va demander à Makarof pourquoi Fairy Tail B ne participe pas'' ordonna Yamamoto

'' Bien père'' répondit Genius en s'envolant vers les tribunes de Fairy Tail. Ils virent Genius venir vers eux avec un regard curieux

'' Mais c'est le petit exceed de Waidgu Fox'' dit Asuka avec enthousiasme

'' Maître Makarof, père demande pourquoi Fairy Tail B ne participe pas ?'' annonça Genius en planant

'' Dit lui de ne pas s'inquiéter, le roi ma parler ce matin, c'est à cause du planning de déroulement des combats et le nombre de guilde participante était devenu paire à cause de l'exclusion de White Birds, alors il a dit qu'il fallait que Fairy Tail n'ait plus deux équipes comme ça les épreuves éliminatoires pouvaient ce dérouler comme prévu'' expliqua Makarof avec un sourire

'' Très bien merci pour la réponse'' remercia Genius en revenant vers les autres

'' Alors ?'' demanda Yamamoto inquiet

'' C'est rien c'est juste que il fallait qu'ils enlèvent une équipe à Fairy Tail à cause du planning de déroulement des combats et à cause du nombre paire de guildes participantes qui aurait été contrainte pour eux à annuler les épreuves éliminatoires pour les combats. '' expliqua Genius en réponse à son père

'' Très bien je suis rassuré maintenant'' soupira Yamamoto

'' Voyons qui va participer à cette épreuve'' déclara Hikari avec un regard fixé sur le stade

'' Allez je crois que je vais y aller moi'' proposa Sam mais se fait arrêter par Jin

'' Attends, il faut quelqu'un d'agile et ayant un fort mental d'esprit, j'ai un fort mental d'esprit et je suis agile, toi c'est le mental qui manque. Rappelle toi qu'il faut bien se concentrer à cette épreuve et regarder où on met les pieds et pour être sur qu'on puisse gagner, laisse moi y aller.'' demanda Jin avec un regard déterminé

'' Accordé je te laisse y aller et tant pis si je ne participe pas à cette journée'' annonça Sam

'' Les regards vers Waidgu Fox qui envoient leurs plus puissant mages, et celui qui à briller énormément hier. Jin Slasherdash'' annonça Chapati

Jin sauta sur son chemin de glace prêt de ces cubes de glaces et la foule l'applaudi haut et fort

'' On dirait que je suis devenu le favoris de beaucoup de personne'' murmura Jin à lui même

'' Quoi ? Ils décident d'envoyer Jin ? Sa veut dire que c'est mon tour'' déclara Natsu en craquant ces poings

'' Natsu attends, laisse moi y aller ?'' proposa Wendy

'' Pourquoi toi ?'' demanda Lucy surprise

'' Je voudrai montrer à Jin de quoi je suis capable'' répondit Wendy avec un petit sourire

'' Je comprends, tu peux y aller'' répondit Erza avec un sourire

'' Youpi'' sauta Wendy de joie avec un grand sourire et avec détermination

'' Fairy Tail décide d'envoyer Wendy Marvell pour représenter leur équipe'' annonça Chapati

'' Oh, Wendy participe, je peux y aller ?'' demanda Shelia excité à Ooba

'' Tu peux y aller mais ta intérêt d'écraser Waidgu Fox'' répondit-elle en faisant tourner son doigt

'' Pour Lamia Scale, Shelia Blendy'' annonça Chapati

'' Je crois que je vais y aller, j'ai été assez entraîner pour ce genre de situation'' déclara Yukino en se frottant les mains

'' Sabertooth envoie Yukino Agria'' annonça Chapati

 **(Pendant ce temps en hauteur du stade)**

Angel avait un regard surpris et triste en voyant Yukino se proposer volontaire. Xanders remarqua sa et se dirigea vers elle avec inquiétude.

'' Il y a un problème Angel ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Non sa va. Je n'ai rien'' répondit l'ange d'Oracion Seis

'' Je vois bien que sa ne va pas'' répliqua Xanders en mettant ces mains sur ses hanches et en fronçant les sourcils

'' (soupir), je pensais à ma sœur'' répondit Angel en baissant la tête

Xanders jeta un coup d'œil et remarqua Yukino et aperçu qu'elle avait une ressemblance avec Angel

'' Non ? Yukino est ta sœur ?'' demanda Xanders avec les yeux écarquillés

'' Exact. Elle et moi sa fait depuis des années que l'on c'est pas vu.'' expliqua Angel

'' Pourquoi t'es pas allez la voir avec le temps ?'' demanda Xanders curieux

'' Avec tous mes crimes passer je n'ai pas réussi à la revoir au moins une fois et je n'aurai pas le courage de lui reparler un jour.'' expliqua Angel en levant la tête

'' C'est ton souhait, fait comme tu veux, mais je suis sûr qu'un jour vous serez réuni toutes les deux'' dit Xanders avec un sourire réconfortant

'' Merci Xanders'' répondit Angel avec un sourire

 **(Dans le stade)**

'' Eh les mecs, laissez moi y aller, je sens mon âme vibrée, Wild ?'' averti Rocker avec le poing serrer

'' FOUR !'' crièrent ces coéquipiers

'' Quatro Cerberus envoie Rocker'' annonça Chapati

'' Sa vous dit que j'y aille les filles, je suis à fonds'' proposa Arana avec un sourire fier

'' Oui vas-y montre leurs'' encouragea Milianna en serrant les poings

'' Mermaid Heel envoie Arana Web pour cette épreuve'' annonça Chapati

Nichiya fit signe d'y aller alors qu'il était dans son costume de lapin.

'' Tu veux y aller ?'' demanda Ichiya à son partenaire exceed. Il répondit seulement avec un hochement de la tête

'' Accordé, montre leurs de quoi tu es capable !'' dit Ichiya en prenant son air de star

'' Blue Pegasus envoie Nichiya'' annonça Chapati

Les participants sautèrent de leurs tribunes et se placèrent sur leurs chemin de glace prêt de leurs cubes de glaces

Jin regarda Wendy avec un sourire et lui donna un coup de pouce

'' Commencez !'' annonça Chapati

Ils prirent chacun un cube de glace et commencèrent à avancer vers l'îlot tous en essayant de ne pas glisser. Le vent glacé soufflait de plus en plus fort et chacun pouvait perdre l'équilibre à n'importe quelle moment.

Jin se tenait sur la pointe des pieds afin de ne pas glisser avec son cube de glace dans les mains, il devait avouer que le cube était hyper froid mais tenait quand même bond

'' Chaque participant ne se laisse pas impressionner par le froid et avance tous de même'' annonça Chapati

Jin avançait toujours quand il tourna la tête vers Wendy et il eut les yeux écarquillé parce qu'il voyait. Elle et Shelia étaient en train de manger l'air froid

'' Incroyable, Wendy et Shelia aspire le vent glacial. C'est plutôt une bonne tactique'' commenta Chapati

'' On a bien fait d'intégrer Wendy dans l'équipe pour cette journée'' dit Lucy avec un sourire

'' Oui, Luxus ne s'est toujours pas remis de sa perte brutale de magie, malgré qu'Aqua l'ait soigné'' expliqua Erza

Rocker tombait plusieurs fois à l'eau et le roi le décongela toutes les minutes. Chacun arrivèrent à poser son premier bloc vers l'îlot et retournèrent vers leurs cubes de glaces.

Sans faire attention Shelia se prends le poisson à la figure et la pauvre tombe dans l'eau glacé à l'inquiétude de Ken.

'' Ail je suis frigorifié'' grelotta Shelia alors qu'elle se faisait repêcher.

Ils arrivèrent vers leurs cubes de glaces et en prirent un autre. Arana finit par ce prendre le poisson et tombent à l'eau

Presque arriver au bout, Yukino glisse du chemin et tombe à l'eau à son tour. Jin avait toujours un bonne équilibre mais allait assez lentement alors celui qui menait vraiment la danse était Nichiya.

Shelia finit par accélérée un peu plus après avoir été décongeler.

'' Shelia ta intérêt à rattraper ton retards, sinon je te ferai tourner'' averti Ooba en tournant son doigt

'' Elle est assez forte pour rattraper les autres, après tous c'est ma cousine'' rassura Sherry avec un sourire

'' Elle a intérêt car je veux que Waidgu Fox perdent !'' cria Ooba

'' Vous avez une haine contre Waidgu Fox ou quoi ?'' demanda Léon avec les yeux écarquillés

'' Non c'est juste que j'ai toujours pas gober la défaite de Jura'' répondit Ooba avec un regarde neutre

Léon se contenta seulement de soupirer par la réponse de son maître.

Tous le monde finissent par poser leurs deuxième cube, avec Nichiya toujours en tête, et Rocker qui était le seul à ne pas avoir poser son deuxième cube parce qu'il était tomber au moins cinq fois pendant le chemin.

Jin n'était pas tomber une seule fois, mais allait assez lentement ce qui fait serrer les dents à sa guilde

'' Mais que fous Jin ?'' demanda Ezio frustré

'' Il fait attention, car je te rappelle qu'il est sur un chemin glissant alors c'est une bonne tactique'' répondit Kuroyuki

'' Oui mais à cette cadence, il va pas décrocher la première place.'' averti Mike avec un regard confus

'' ACCÈLERE MERDE !'' cria Ezio avec les dents serrer.

Jin l'entendu et avait maintenant un regard agacé alors qu'il prit son dernier cube. Il se retourna pour foncer vers l'îlot mais remarqua que Nichiya était presque arriver. Et que les autres étaient au même niveau que lui. Alors il inspira un bon coup et commença à aller plus vite mais il entendit soudain un petit cri et remarqua que Wendy avait glisser et elle tomba à l'eau

'' Wendy !'' cria-t-il inquiet

Wendy était maintenant congeler et le roi la rattrapa avec la canne à pêche.

'' Oh non la pauvre elle y était presque'' grogna Erza de frustration.

'' Elle aura fait de son mieux'' dit Lucy en baissant la tête

Wendy est ramener sur le chemin de glace après avoir été décongeler. Nichiya arriva droit au bout de son chemin et finit par poser son dernier cube et son pont fut complet.

Il franchit l'îlot et devient victorieux sur cette épreuve

'' Incroyable, première fois que Blue Pegasus remporte une épreuve haut la main. Blue Pegasus gagne alors 10 points et remontent dans le classement'' annonça Chapati

Nichiya leva les bras en l'air de victoire. Ichiya était tous content et prenait encore sa pose de star pour féliciter son partenaire exceed.

'' Yes, on a eu raison les jeunes de le faire participer à cette épreuve'' dit Ichiya

'' Oui mais c'est pas suffisant pour remonter dans le classement'' averti Ren avec un regard agacé en fermant les yeux

'' Il a raison'' affirma Hibiki dans le même état

Jin finit par poser son dernier cube et arrive sur l'îlot à la seconde place. Derrière lui, c'était Arana qui arrivait. Ensuite se fut Shelia qui arriva a temps tous en speedant à fonds pendant tous se temps pour rattraper son retard en début d'épreuve. Yukino finit par arriver en cinquième position et derrière elle Wendy arrivait. Quand la jeune chasseuse de dragon franchit son ponts et arriva sur l'îlot elle fut bien accueilli par Jin.

'' Sa va ?'' demanda Jin inquiet en vérifiant son état

'' Juste un peu froid'' répondit Wendy en tremblant et avec un visage faible

Jin la prit dans ses bras afin de la réchauffer. Wendy sentit que son corps devenait de plus en plus chaud et elle avait plus froid du tout. Elle s'éloigna de Jin et fut surprise que son corps avait déjà été réchauffer.

'' Comment ta fait sa ?'' demanda-t-elle surpris en regardant ses mains avec les yeux écarquillé se sentant mieux dans son corps

'' Facile, je suis un chasseurs de dragon donc ma température interne est plus chaudes par rapport aux autres. Alors avec je peux réchauffer le corps de quelqu'un assez rapidement, y compris mon propre corps'' expliqua Jin avec un sourire

'' Merci'' remercia Wendy avec sourire large et les yeux qui pétillait.

Quatro Cerberus avait tous le visage pâle en voyant Rocker encore en train de glisser sur la glace. Rocker tomba une nouvelle fois à l'eau et fut congeler une nouvelle fois

'' Sa c'est pas Wild'' murmura-t-il à lui même alors que le roi l'attrapa avec sa canne à pêche

'' Incroyable, presque personne à part Quatro Cerberus n'est tomber plus d'une fois dans l'eau glacé. C'est la première fois dans l'histoire de l'épreuve Frigid Bridges, qu'on voit sa.'' annonça Chapati que le classement apparaît

 **Waidgu Fox 61 pts**

 **Fairy Tail 53 pts**

 **Sabertooth 37 pts**

 **Lamia Scale 32 pts**

 **Mermaid Heel 25 pts**

 **Blue Pegasus 18 pts**

 **Quatro Cerberus 10 pts**

'' Blue Pegasus à détronner Quatro Cerberus de la sixième place. Au niveau du reste, le classement est stable avec Waidgu Fox toujours en première position'' annonça Yajima

'' Sans plus tarder passons à l'épreuve éliminatoire de cette quatrième journée des grands jeux inter-magiques'' annonça Chapati que l'eau de l'arène finit par être évacué et l'îlot ainsi que les sept chemins disparaissent. '' Sans plus tarder voici qu'apparaît la structure de l'épreuve que nous avons intitulé Crazy Dogs'' continua-t-il qu'une plate-forme avec une manette rouge apparaît dans le stade et à côté était trois grandes roues d'engrenages poser sur le sol chacun d'une taille et d'une couleur différente. Au sommet du stade apparut un gigantesque canon armé de missile qui visait les engrenages

Le roi sortit de son petit bateau et se plaça sur la plate-forme avec la manette.

'' Les participants vont devoir se placer sur ces roues d'engrenages. Grâce à cette manette je vais faire tourner et faire marcher ces roues d'engrenages et les participants vont devoir survivre longtemps dessus sans se prendre les missiles tirés par le canon. Ceux qui se feront toucher par les missiles seront obligatoirement éliminés'' expliqua-t-il

Jin et Wendy eurent soudain un regard pâle en apprenant sa.

'' QUOI UNE ÉPREUVE DE TRANSPORT !'' crièrent-ils totalement pâle. Dans les tribunes de leurs guildes beaucoup avaient la bouche ouverte avec un tain pâle.

'' Fallait que sa tombe aujourd'hui'' grogna Makarof en fronçant les sourcils

'' OH non Jin ne va jamais y arriver, il sera déjà à terre avant même que la roue ne commence à tourner'' prévenu Rika en fronçant les sourcils

'' Saleté de mal des transports !'' cria Ezio en se mettant une claque sur le visage

Alors que les participants commençaient à monter sur les roues d'engrenages. Jin prit les mains de Wendy avec un regard confus et elle eut un hoquet de surprise de l'action de Jin et avait les joues rouges et aussi un regard confus

'' Wendy, nous ne survivront peut-être pas à cette enfer, mais faut au moins qu'aucun de nous deux ne se fassent pas éliminer en premier'' proposa Jin

'' Oui'' répondit Wendy avec un regard déterminé. Ils finissent par monter sur les roues d'engrenages près à se tenir dessus quand elle commencera à tourner.

'' Attention prêt à ressentir de la grande sensation, alors commencez !'' annonça Chapati que le gong fut entendu.

Le roi tourna la manette et les roues d'engrenages finissent par tourner et le canon commença à leurs bombarder de missiles

Tous le monde essayaient d'esquiver les missiles en faisant attention. Jin et Wendy quand à eux ils gisaient sur la roue avec un visage de dégoûts et étaient inerte.

'' Ail Ail, les deux chasseurs de dragons sont malades, mais tiendront-ils assez longtemps pour ne pas être éliminer les premiers ?'' se demanda Chapati

'' Moi j'en suis sur qu'ils tiendront assez longtemps, après tous ils sont coriaces ses deux là quand même'' dit Yajima

'' Franchement c'est décevant comme spectacle'' dit Rabian en soupirant d'ennuis

Jin l'avait entendu et commençait à plus du tout garder son calme à cause de Rabian qui trouvait ridicule Wendy et lui.

'' _Putain faut qu'on y arrive pour leurs montrer !_ '' pensa Jin frustré. Il tourna la tête faiblement vers Wendy et lui fit un clin d'œil pour l'encourager. Soudain il regarda en l'air et vu un missile arriver droit sur lui. Il roula vers sa gauche afin de l'esquiver. Ensuite il tourna vers la droite afin d'esquiver un autre qu'arrivait.

'' Ouah Jin tient le coup malgré son mal de transport'' dit Natsu d'un air admiratif

'' Je crois qu'il s'est mis en tête qu'il fallait qu'il montre à tous qu'un chasseurs de dragon peut emporter la victoire même si il a le mal des transports'' en déduit Grey en se frottant la joue gauche

Jin haletait de douleur alors que les autres esquivaient les missiles autour de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux en pensant à quelque chose.

'' _Pas le choix à se rythme là l'un de nous deux sera déjà éliminer_ '' pensa Jin en serrant les dents. Il regarda autour de lui et lui vint une idée. '' _Bon pas le choix je vais devoir faire appels à la ruse_ '' pensa-t-il avec un regard agacé en fronçant les sourcils. Vu que lui il bougeait pas et tourner dans le même sens que la roues alors que les autres se déplaçaient en évitant les missiles. Alors il eut cette idée. Il se plaça juste en plein sur la trajectoire d'un missile.

Wendy le regardait avec inquiétude et elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit Jin attraper la jambe de Arana et la placé juste au dessus de lui. Arana avait un regards terrifier écrit sur son visage. Tous le monde étaient pâle pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il faisait et il roula pour se mettre ailleurs que sous Arana. Arana se prit le missile à la tronche et sous le regard choqué de façon comique de ces camarades de guilde elle sortit de la zone des roues d'engrenages. Mermaid Heel furent alors dernier de l'épreuve.

'' Incroyable c'est par une ruse de Jin que Arana est éliminer, Mermaid Heel ne participeront donc pas au combats'' annonça Chapati

'' Je suis vraiment un gros salo'' murmura Jin à lui-même avec un regard confus en regardant Wendy. Soudain il se laisse aller sur la roue et ce laisse ce prendre un missile et sort de la zone.

'' Jin n'a pas esquiver le missile ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait derrière la tête ?'' se demanda Chapati

Wendy avait un regard impressionné en étant bouche bée avec une rougeur sur son visage

'' _Il s'est sacrifié pour me sauver et pour me laisser continué '_ ' pensa Wendy impressionné et gênée

'' QU..Il s'est laisser prendre, laissant Wendy continué'' dit Levy surpris

'' Oh, je le sens, c'est une belle preuve d'amour'' dit Mirajane en se tenant les joues et en secouant la tête de bonheur

'' Ils ne seront jamais ensemble !'' cria Carla en montrant des dents en se tournant vers Mira.

'' Va pas t'imaginer des choses non plus'' répliqua Warren avec un regard agacé

Wendy finit par sortir de la roue d'engrenages, et quand elle atterrit au sol elle respira fortement pour se soulager.

Rocker fut le quatrième à sortir en ayant glisser sur la roue et se prendre un missile dans le derrière. Shelia part mal chance se fait sortir à son tours, suivit de Nichiya et Yukino décroche la victoire à cette épreuve.

Les membres de Sabertooth l'applaudissent haut et fort et la foule en fait d'autant.

'' Tu as été parfaite Yukino !'' félicita Lector avec un coup de pouce

'' Oui Fro pense la même chose'' affirma Frosh

Les membres de Waidgu Fox semblaient assez content pour certains mais d'autres étaient déçu, principalement Ezio.

'' Franchement ta été ridicule'' insulta Ezio d'un air pénible

Jin se contenta de lui grogner dessus

'' Oh eh je ne savais pas que j'allais tomber sur une épreuve éliminatoire qui pourrait me faire avoir le mal des transports, mais si je participe à la partie combat, je me rattraperai assez vite'' répondit Jin avec confiance

Il se retourna et vu Wendy venir vers lui avec un grand sourire sur son visage

'' On a été formidable pas vrai ?'' demanda-t-elle

'' Oh sa oui, et au moins sa leurs à fait boucher un coin'' répondit Jin avec un petit rire

'' En tous cas c'est sympa de m'avoir laisser continué sur la roue pendant assez longtemps, je ne voulais pas attendre que quelqu'un se prennent un missile avant nous'' déclara Wendy gêné avec les mains derrière le dos.

'' Oh fallait que je me sacrifie, après le coup de pute que j'ai fait à Mermaid Heel.'' répondit Jin avec un sourire grimaçant. '' Mais je suis content que sa ta permis de ne pas être éliminer la première'' continua-t-il avec un sourire

'' Oh oui je voulais pas qu'on nous privent de combat pour aujourd'hui, enfin là je parle surtout pour Natsu, Grey et Gajeel'' répondit Wendy avec un doigt sur ses lèvres en regardant en haut.

'' Ah ouais'' affirma Jin avec un sourire. Les deux retournèrent à leurs tribunes et la partie combat de cette journée pouvait enfin commencer.

'' Mermaid Heel gagne cinq points et ne participera pas à la partie combat.'' annonça Chapati

 **Waidgu Fox 61 pts**

 **Fairy Tail 53 pts**

 **Sabertooth 37 pts**

 **Lamia Scale 32 pts**

 **Mermaid Heel 30 pts**

 **Blue Pegasus 18 pts**

 **Quatro Cerberus 10 pts**

'' La partie combat peut enfin commencer'' annonça Yajima '' J'espère que ses combats seront palpitant'' continua-t-il en souriant

'' J'espère que oui sinon je serais déçu'' soupira Rabian

* * *

 **Annotations du chapitre suivants :**

 **Ichiya : Beau !**

 **Bacchus : Je vais vous montrer moi**

 **Léon : Je ferai honneur à Oul**

 **Minerva : Attention la grande Minerva entre dans l'arène**

 **Natsu : Que donnera le prochain combat ?**

 **Chapati : Oh non pas contre lui !**

 **Shelia : HEIN ?**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance :**

 **Jin vs Wendy**

* * *

 **A/N : Vous devez avoir l'eau à la bouche après cette annotations pas vrai ? Au niveau de ce chapitre j'ai eu du mal à écrire et surtout pour le bon scénario mais c'était un chapitre pas trop intéressant je l'avoue mais le prochain sera palpitant. Maintenant pour les points gagner à l'épreuve sa fonctionne comme avant sauf que les sauts de deux points par place vont jusqu'à la cinquième place et après sa continu de 1 à 0. (Je préfère mettre un exemple au cas où)**

 **Ex: 3e +6 pts**

 **4e + 4 pts**

 **5e + 2 pts**

 **6e + 1 pts**

 **7e + 0 pts**

 **A bientôt pour la prochaines mis à jours. Bye !**


	22. Jin vs Wendy

**Bienvenu pour le vingt-deuxième chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance. Aujourd'hui le premier , le deuxième et le combat le plus attendu en lisant les annotations précédentes.**

 **Désolé une nouvelle fois pour mon retards qui a durer un mois, mais c'est aussi encore à cause du lycée mais c'est aussi parce que beaucoup de mon entourage m'avait conseiller de prendre mon temps donc je continuais à écrire tous en faisant mes passe temps. Mais je suis en vacances le 7 juin alors je pourrai passer plus de temps à continuer d'écrire.**

 **Les personnages apparaissant dans cette histoire appartiennent à Hiro Mashima sauf les personnages inventer.**

* * *

Chapitre 22: Jin vs Wendy

La partie combat de cette journée pouvait enfin commencer.

'' C'est partit pour la partie combat de cette journée, d'un côté nous avons le mage le plus puissant de Blue Pegasus, Ichiya Vandalei Kotobuki'' annonça Chapati

'' Yo les coco je vais briller aujourd'hui'' dit Ichiya en entrant dans le stade

'' Son adversaire sera le mage le plus puissant de Quatro Cerberus, Bacchus'' annonça Chapati

'' Je suis content je vais enfin reprendre ma revanche de l'année dernière'' déclara Bacchus avec un sourire narquois

'' Tiens je vais enfin pouvoir voir de quoi est capable cette imbécile'' dit Sam avec un sourire narquois

'' Désolé mais le plus pervers c'est toi'' répliqua Tommy avec un sourire moqueur

Sam devient rouge de couleur et saute sur lui comme une bête et les deux commencent à se battre

'' Commencez !'' annonça Chapati

Bacchus foncent vers Ichiya et ce dernier esquive. Ichiya commence à tourner sur lui même avec les doigts pointer de la façon d'une star

'' Parfum de l'aisselle !'' cria-t-il en envoyant un parfum nauséabond de ses aisselles. Bacchus se boucha le nez avec ses deux mains avec un regards de dégoût écrit sur son visage

'' A chier son attaque !'' commenta Sam de façon ennuyeux et avait un œil bleu à cause de sa petite bagarre avec Tommy

Bacchus courut vers Ichiya malgré la mauvaise odeur

'' Poing souple !'' cria-t-il en mettant un coup de paume de main en pleins de le ventre de Ichiya l'envoyant valdinguer

Ichiya se releva mais se prends un coup de paume en pleins visage.

'' Ail ail c'est pas beau !'' dit-il tout secoué

'' Prends çà !'' cria Bacchus en préparant un autre coup de paume

'' Parfum soporifique'' cria Ichiya en balançant un parfum endormant sur Bacchus. Bacchus fut devenu tous d'un coup fatigué et épuiser.

'' Pas mal'' commenta Sam en se tenant la tête avec les mains et les coudes posés

'' Parfum de Force'' cria Ichiya en aspirant un parfum d'une fiole et soudain il devient hyper musclé

'' Assez surprenants'' commenta Sam

'' Parfum de la force : Virilité maximum'' cria Ichiya en mettant un grand coup de poing à Bacchus l'envoyant valdinguer en l'air.

Bacchus était en train de tourner dans les airs quand Ichiya redevenu à sa forme normale et commençait à faire jaillir des éclairs

'' Parfum de tonnerre'' cria-t-il en envoyant un grand attaque d'éclair sur Bacchus l'électrocutant

'' Plus que pas mal'' commenta Sam avec un sourire narquois

Bacchus tomba au sol vraiment amoché et ses coéquipiers étaient bouche bée

'' Incroyable, Bacchus à été vaincu en très peu de temps, Ichiya remporte le combat.'' annonça Chapati

La foule l'applaudit et Sam avait une main sur son menton

'' Hmm, je dois avouer que pour un vielle homme pervers, il sait se battre'' commenta Sam

'' Parce que toi tu sais te battre peut être ?'' demanda Tommy avec un air moqueur

 **Waidgu Fox 61 pts**

 **Fairy Tail 53 pts**

 **Sabertooth 37 pts**

 **Lamia Scale 32 pts**

 **Mermaid Heel 30 pts**

 **Blue Pegasus 28 pts**

 **Quatro Cerberus 10 pts**

'' Passons maintenant au deuxième combat de cette quatrième journée des grands jeux-inter-magiques, d'un côté nous avons le célèbre mage de glace de Lamia Scale, Léon Vastia'' annonça Chapati

'' Je vais essayer d'impressionner ma chère Juvia'' annonça Léon en craquant ces doigts

'' Et voilà qu'il recommence'' murmura Yuka d'agacement à lui-même

'' Son adversaire sera la sorcière de la guilde de Sabertooth anciennement appelé mademoiselle et la fille de l'ancien maître de Sabertooth, Minerva Orlando'' annonça Chapati

'' Enfin à mon tour, je ferai honneur à Sabertooth'' annonça Minerva en entrant dans l'arène

'' Léon va combattre Minerva, je pense que sa va être un bon combat'' commenta Grey avec un sourire impatient

'' Voyons comment Minerva à progresser en un an'' déclara Erza avec un sourire

Minerva et Léon marchèrent vers le centre de l'arène et se mirent en garde.

'' Commencer !'' annonça Chapati

'' Vague du territoire'' cria Minerva en envoyant un puissant rayon sur Léon

'' Bouclier de glace'' cria Léon en créant un grand bouclier de glace, mais son bouclier finit par se briser car l'attaque de Minerva était trop puissante '' _Oh non c'était trop puissant_ '' pensa Léon frustrée.

'' Modification du territoire'' cria Minerva en créant une bulle sur le sol, alors que Léon était en train de tomber, elle explosa et Léon fut valdinguer en l'air

Léon tomba sur le sol et se leva rapidement en préparant une nouvelle attaque. '' Tigre de glace, Dragon de glace, Gorille de glace et Clone de Glace'' cria Léon en faisant apparaître un Tigre, un Gorille et un Dragon de glace avec dessus trois clones de Léon. Les trois animaux de glace foncèrent tous droit vers Minerva mais cette dernière commence à préparer une attaque en créant des sphères autour de sa main '' Yagdo Ligora'' cria-t-elle et fit un mouvement circulaire avec ses mains et soudain trois statue apparaissent et commençait à briller et soudain elle explosèrent détruisant les trois animaux de glace de Léon

'' _Merde elle est très forte_ '' pensa Léon de frustration '' Rayon de glace'' cria Léon en lançant un grand laser de glace. Soudain les deux adversaires échangent leurs place tous sa du à la techniques d'interchangement de Minerva. Léon se retourna dans la surprise et tira un regards d'horreur en voyant son attaque arriver droit sur lui.

'' AHHHHH'' cria-t-il de douleur et tomba au sol et essaya de se lever.

'' Putain Léon n'arrive pas à tenir tête à Minerva'' dit Grey en état de choc

'' Ben dis donc elle a drôlement progresser depuis'' complimenta Erza en écarquillant les yeux.

'' Je crois que pour quelqu'un d'extrêmement puissance tu as un peu de mal à m'atteindre'' dit Minerva avec un sourire

'' Normal, c'est la première fois qu'on s'affronte alors tous sa deviens plus intéressant'' répondit Léon en haletant de douleur

'' Fouet du territoire'' cria Minerva en créant un fouet avec sa magie et attrapa le bras de Léon et le traîna sur le sol. Alors que Léon se faisait emporter il finit par faire apparaître des aigles de glace afin de déstabilisé Minerva et la forcer et faire disparaître son fouet. Léon fut libérer du fouet et tomba au sol et fait tomber un blizzard vers Minerva l'aveuglant et Léon cours vers elle et lui met un poing de glace dans les intestins.

Minerva fut valdinguer contre le mur de l'arène.

'' C'est bon je vais achever ce combat'' dit Léon en courant vers elle mais il se fait soudain emprisonner dans une bulle. Minerva se releva avec un sourire narquois et Léon sentait sa magie se faire drainer.

'' _Merde c'était un piège_ '' pensa Léon en essayant de se libérer.

'' Eh oui t'es tombé dans le piège maintenant que va tu faire maintenant ?'' demanda Minerva en s'approchant de la bulle

Léon se mis soudain à ricaner et soudain un clone de glace apparaît derrière Minerva et la frappe avec une épée de glace. Léon finit par se libérer de la bulle

'' Pied du géant'' cria Léon en faisant apparaître un pieds de glace géant qui s'apprête à écraser Minerva. Cette dernière réagit rapidement en lançant son attaque Défense et finit par se protéger alors quelle se fait écraser par le pieds géant.

'' C'est bon je crois que je l'ai eu'' déclara Léon avec un air impatient.

Soudain le pieds de glace se fissura et tomba en mille morceaux. Minerva se releva avec ses vêtements un peu déchirer.

'' Ben dis donc elle est devenu plus résistante qu'avant'' fit remarquer Erza

'' Ouais elle arrive quand même à donner du fil à retordre à Léon'' répondit Lucy avec un air impressionner

'' Aigle de glace'' cria Léon en envoyant un essaim d'aigle de glace sur elle

'' Bouclier du Territoire'' cria Minerva en faisant apparaître une bulle géante devant elle et une autre derrière elle, l'attaque entra dans la bulle et en sortit de l'autre bulle juste derrière elle. Elle créa soudain une bulle géante les emprisonnant tous les deux. '' Modelage du Territoire'' cria-t-elle alors que le sol commençait soudain et était maintenant devenu tout mou. Le sol essaya d'envelopper Léon mais il riposta en gelant le sol.

'' Quoi ? Il a gelé mon sol modeler ?'' demanda Minerva surprise

'' Bazooka de glace'' cria Léon en faisant apparaître un bazooka et tira sur elle balançant de la glace. Minerva finit par disparaître en utilisant sa techniques de Matérialisation et apparaît juste derrière Léon. Léon finit par se retourner en créant une épée de glace et Minerva la contra et enfermant son épée dans une bulle et à l'intérieur il faisait de plus en plus chauds alors l'épée finit par fondre et explosa en faisant reculer Léon. Soudain Minerva utilise son Yagdo Ligora pour faire apparaître une statue juste derrière lui et Léon courut rapidement hors du champs de danger autour de la statue et elle explosa. Minerva ricana par le jeu qu'elle était en train de faire alors elle décida de faire apparaître d'autre statue pour faire courir Léon.

'' Arrête se jeu stupide sa commence à m'agacer'' cria Léon en courant de façon comique

'' Désolé mais je peux pas m'empêcher'' ricana Minerva

'' Bon allez sa suffit. Patinoire olympique'' cria-t-il en gelant l'arène et il se mit à faire du patinoire sur la glace en esquivant les explosions que produisait les statues invoquer par Minerva. '' Blizzard gelant'' cria Léon en faisant tomber un blizzard froid qui gela immédiatement les jambes de Minerva.

'' Quoi ?'' demanda Minerva surprise

'' C'en en finit pour toi. Geyser de glace'' cria Léon en faisant jaillir des pics de glaces depuis le sol se dirigeant tous droit vers elle.

Soudain le gong fut entendu annonçant la fin du match.

'' Terminer c'est la fin du match'' annonça Chapati

'' C'est déprimant au moment où j'allais gagner'' déprima Léon avec un teint pâle '' C'est vraiment la honte jamais je pourrais me montrer devant Juvia'' pleura-t-il en faisant écœurer Juvia dans les tribunes

'' Franchement mademoiselle à vraiment assurer sur ce coup'' fit remarquer Lector avec un air joyeux

'' Oui Fro pense la même chose'' répondit Frosh

'' C'est juste dommage que sa se termine par un match nul.'' commenta Orga dans la déception.

'' Je dois avouer que Minerva est devenu plus forte qu'avant'' avoua Erza avec un sourire de joie

'' Franchement ce combat fut très serrer, la situation changeait toutes les minutes.'' annonça Chapati.

'' Oui faut dire aussi que c'est deux mages de rang S très puissant alors évidement que se fut très serrer entre les deux'' commenta Yajima

'' Sa veut dire que le prochain combat se sera nous contre Waidgu Fox alors'' annonça Mavis avec enthousiasme

'' Oui franchement je me demande comment on va s'en sortir contre eux'' répondit Makarof

 **Waidgu Fox 61 pts**

 **Fairy Tail 53 pts**

 **Sabertooth 42 pts**

 **Lamia Scale 37 pts**

 **Mermaid Heel 30 pts**

 **Blue Pegasus 28 pts**

 **Quatro Cerberus 10 pts**

'' Sans plus tarder passons au dernier combat de cette quatrième journée des grands jeux inter-magiques, d'un côté nous avons le mage le plus puissant de sa guilde, âgée seulement de 14 ans et c'est un chasseurs de dragons, Jin Slasherdash'' annonça Chapati

'' Enfin mon tour'' déclara Jin en faisant craquer ses poings

Par surprise la foule applaudissait très fort Jin à cause de sa performance de la veille, ce qui le surpris

'' Ben dis donc j'ai l'impression que t'es devenu le favoris de tous le monde'' dit Ken avec un sourire

'' Tu crois ?'' demanda Jin surpris

Dans les tribunes de Fairy Tail, Wendy avait les yeux qui pétillait de l'idée de savoir quelle va enfin voir Jin se battre sérieusement

'' Ben dis donc Wendy t'es plus toi même ou quoi ?'' demanda Lucy avec un sourire

'' Jin va enfin se battre sérieusement j'attendais sa depuis un bail'' répondit Wendy avec joie avec une voix aigu et mignonne

'' Elle a parfaitement raison, première fois qu'on voit un chasseur de dragon aussi puissant alors pour nous sa nous excite encore plus'' déclara Natsu avec sourire large

'' Son adversaire sera la membre la plus jeune de Fairy Tail, elle aussi est une chasseuse de dragon, Wendy Marvell'' annonça Chapati

Jin et Wendy avait un regards d'horreur en entendant sa. Jin tremblait tellement qu'il n'a jamais voulu que cette chose arrive

'' Oh non...Je peux pas faire ça'' trembla Jin

'' Allez quoi c'est pas grave, c'est juste un combat'' rassura Ken

'' Oui mais je veux pas pourtant'' répondit Jin en fermant les yeux avec les poings serrer

Wendy était elle aussi triste de devoir faire ça tellement quelle en faisait couler quelque larme

'' Enfin Wendy, même si vous le faîte se sera pas grave faîte sa pour vos guildes, vous serez toujours amis après'' rassura Lucy

'' Oui peut être mais pourtant je ne veux pas'' répondit Wendy en versant des larmes

'' Eh ta de la chance de te battre contre le mage le plus fort de Waidgu Fox, c'est une occasion de montrer comment ta progresser en un an'' dit Natsu

'' Oui mais j'y arrive pas Natsu'' répondit Wendy

Jin avait quelques larmes qui coulait quand il les essuya et leva la tête avec un air sérieux

'' Vous avez raison, faut que je me bat pour la guilde et elle et moi serons toujours amis quand même, mais jamais je me le pardonnerai si je me donne à fonds'' dit Jin d'un ton triste mais aussi sérieux. Soudain il sort un petit papier et un stylo et écrit un mot dessus. Il l'enroula et avec sa magie boréale, il créa un petit lance pierre avec ses doigts et envoya le petit papier vers les tribunes des participants de Fairy Tail. Le papier fut envoyer sur la tête de Grey.

'' Ail ! C'est quoi sa ?'' demanda Grey en se frottant la tête

Wendy ramassa le petit papier et commença a le lire avec un air de curiosité

'' Wendy je comprends ne pas vouloir qu'on s'affronte, je t'assure que moi aussi sa me fait mal au cœur, mais pensons fort à nos guildes, ils comptent sur nous pour gagner le tournoi. Le combat sera sûrement sérieux alors donnons nous à fonds, mais de nous deux c'est moi qui aura le plus de regret. Frapper ma meilleur amie serait la chose la plus cruelle que j'aurai fait de ma vie'' lis Wendy à voix haute se qui est écrits sur le papier. Elle eut une larme à l'œil avec une légère rougeur

'' Je crois que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre tous les deux'' taquina Lucy avec un sourire sournois

'' ARRÊTE S'IL TE PLAÎT LUCY !'' cria Wendy furieuse et elle sauta dans l'arène. '' _Jin est quelqu'un avec un cœur grand, fort et pure. Je vais lui montrer de quoi je suis capable. Et quoi qu'il me fassent, je ne lui en voudrais jamais._ '' pensa Wendy avec un regard déterminé

Jin sauta à son tour dans l'arène avec un sourire large

'' C'est triste pourquoi ces deux-là sont obligez de s'affronter ?'' demanda Shelia furieuse

'' En quoi c'est un mal ?'' demanda Yuka avec un air de curiosité

Soudain Shelia l'attrapa par le col de sa veste avec un regard énervé effrayants

'' En quoi ? EN QUOI ? CES DEUX LÀ VONT FINIR ENSEMBLE'' cria-t-elle

'' Quoi ?'' demanda Léon avec les yeux écarquillés

'' Quoi ? Jin va en faire qu'une bouché de cette gamine'' dit Ezio avec un air agacée. Soudain il se fait frapper par Rika en plein visage

'' T'es pas bien, insulte pas Wendy de gamine elle est parfaite pour Jin'' engueula Rika avec les yeux énervé

'' Ah oui c'est vrai que tu nous avais dit que Jin était fou amoureux d'elle'' déclara Kuroyuki

'' Je n'ai pas la confirmation mais sa se voit trop qu'ils ont le béguin l'un envers l'autre'' répondit Rika avec sourire

Jin se frotta la tête avec une rougeur sur son visage alors que Wendy avait un sourire radieux

'' Euh Jin je voudrais que pendant ce match, tu n'utilise pas le fluide défensive sinon se serait trop injuste'' expliqua Wendy avec un grand sourire et de façon gênée

'' T'inquiète on a promis déjà à tous de ne pas utiliser le fluide défensive pendant le tournoi'' répondit Jin avec un sourire

'' Parfait, d'habitude je n'aime pas me battre mais je vais tous donner'' dit Wendy en se mettant en garde

'' Et c'est pareil pour moi, je ferai pas de cadeau...enfin peut être pas'' répondit Jin en baissant la tête avec un petit rire. Wendy lâcha un petit rire

'' Commencer !'' annonça Chapati que Jin et Wendy se mirent en garde

Wendy commença à aspirer de l'air et gonfla ces joues.

'' _Elle commence déjà par une attaque de base ?_ '' se demanda Jin avec un aire de curiosité

'' Hurlement du dragon céleste !'' cria Wendy en crachant un grand tourbillon de vent de sa bouche droit vers Jin. Jin eu un regards d'horreur en voyant l'attaque se diriger droit sur lui. Il tendit sa main ouverte avec les doigts pliées et se prends l'attaque de plein fouet. Une explosion se produit et Wendy attendait que la fumée se dissipe en plissant les yeux.

Soudain la fumée se dissipa et Jin avait l'attaque de Wendy en boule dans sa main. Tous écarquillèrent les yeux de voir sa. Jin lança un petit rire et mis la boule de vent de Wendy dans sa bouche et l'avala.

'' Hmm c'était délicieux'' remercia-t-il avec un coup de pouce

'' _Mais comment il a pu manger mon attaque ?_ '' se demanda Wendy

'' _Hein, il a réussi à faire ça sans de trop de difficulté et pourquoi il ne se transforme pas en Dragon Force ?_ '' se demanda Natsu avec horreur

'' Les aurores boréales sont composée de plusieurs éléments chimiques, l'oxygène, l'azote, l'hélium et de l'hydrogène. C'est ce qui produit toutes les couleurs. Et ce sont les seules choses que je peux manger pour me requinquer. En deux mot je peux manger, de l'électricité, du gaz, et enfin du vent. Et comme ma magie est composé d'un mélange entre tous ces éléments alors je ne peux pas débloquer mon Dragon Force'' expliqua Jin en se frottant le derrière de sa tête.

'' Incroyable'' complimenta Wendy avec les yeux écarquillés

'' Bon allez à mon tour'' prévenu Jin que son dos commença à jaillir de l'énergie boréale. Sous les yeux écarquillé de son adversaire, il ouvrit la bouche et une boule d'énergie boréale commençait à se former dans sa bouche '' Hurlement du dragon de la voie lactée'' cria Jin qu'un grand tourbillon de magie boréale a été lancer tous droit sur Wendy à une vitesse semblable à celui d'un laser. Wendy eut un regard effrayé quelle esquiva rapidement l'attaque. Une fois finit elle se retourna remarquant que cette attaque a traversé le mur du stade.

'' _Quelle puissance !_ '' pensa Wendy en état de choc

'' Désolé pour le mur'' s'excusa Jin avec un regard confus. Il fut surpris quand il vit Wendy se diriger droit vers lui.

'' Griffes du dragon céleste'' cria Wendy en sautant en l'air. Elle lança son poing qui était entourer de magie céleste sur Jin. Il se protégea avec son bras et il avait maintenant une marque de griffure dessus. Wendy retomba au sol et commençait à briller dans une lumière verte

'' Deus Eques, Deus Corona, Armor !'' prononça-t-elle

'' _Des enchantements ?_ '' se demanda Jin en écarquillant les yeux

Des vents tournèrent autour des mains de Wendy et une barrière de vents se créèrent autour d'eux.

'' Quoi ? Je suis coincé'' en déduit Jin un peu surpris

'' Vague brillante : Vents perçant'' cria Wendy en envoyant un tourbillon de vent tous droit sur Jin. Il fut englouti dans l'attaque. Une fumée aveuglante se propagea dans le stade à cause de l'explosion

'' Vous croyez qu'elle la eu ?'' demanda Grey

'' Peut être'' répondit Erza concentrée sur le match

'' Allez Wendy t'es la meilleur'' encouragea Carla fermement

La fumée se dissipa et Wendy fut sous le choc de voir ça. Jin avait sa main tendu et ouverte, de la magie boréale était sortie de sa main afin de créer un arc de cercle géant devant lui, comme un bouclier et qui était relier à la paume de sa main. Il abaissa son bouclier avec un sourire.

'' Mais...Mais comment ?'' bégaya Wendy avec un regard vide

'' Ah la fameuse techniques secrète du bouclier du dragon de la voie lactée'' dit Mike avec un sourire narquois

'' Putain et dire que moi je n'y arrive pas du tout à en faire un'' s'excita Ezio d'agacement

'' Jin ta toujours dépasser au niveau de force'' averti Claire à son partenaire énervée

'' Comment peut-on créer un bouclier avec de la magie de chasseurs de dragons ?'' se demanda Sting les yeux écarquillés

'' Ça c'est un mystère mon vieux'' répondit Rogue

Jin fit disparaître son bouclier et tendit sa main devant lui et une boule de magie boréale est apparu.

'' Poing d'acier projectile du dragon de la voie lactée'' cria-t-il en balançant des projectiles sur Wendy qui les esquivait le plus rapidement possible. Il arrêta de tirer et Wendy était épuiser de courir '' Je suis désolée de te faire courir mais bon'' s'excusa Jin avec un regard d'embarras

'' Non ne t'inquiète pas, sa ma permis de calculez ta force et pour dire à l'heure actuel tu es plus fort que moi. Alors je vais devoir passer à la vitesse supérieur rien que pour te faire plaisir'' déclara Wendy avec un sourire. Elle s'enveloppa dans une tornade de vent tous en criant et Jin reculait à cause de la force du vent

'' Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?'' demanda Genius en train de s'envoler

'' C'est puissant'' commenta Rika en se couvrant

'' Ah, elle passe au chose sérieuse'' commenta Shelia avec un sourire fier

'' Dragon Force'' cria Wendy dans son cocon de vent. Une onde de chocs se produit et le vent disparut complètement. Jin enleva ses bras de sa vu et eut un regard hypnotisé de l'apparence du Dragon Force de Wendy

'' _Voici son Dragon Force ? Quelle élégance_ '' complimenta Jin dans sa tête

'' Yeah courage Wendy !'' cria Natsu en levant les bras

'' Quand elle est comme ça elle devient invincible'' dit Grey avec un sourire large

'' Un Dragon Force ? Jin n'a aucune chance'' averti Ken effrayé

'' Détrompe-toi'' répondit Tommy. Ken le regarda avec surprise'' Jin est pas bête c'est quelqu'un de très puissant, le plus fort d'entre nous donc il peut bien remporter se combat même si son adversaire est un chasseurs de dragon qui a le Dragon Force'' expliqua Tommy

Wendy regardait Jin avec un sourire déterminé toute en fronçant les sourcils

'' Alors qu'est ce que t'en pense ?'' demanda Wendy

'' Hmmmm...Tu es élégante, tu es impressionnante, mais sa m'effraie à aucun point'' répondit Jin gêné

'' HEIN ?'' demanda-t-elle en rougissant

'' Quoi, même son Dragon Force ne l'impressionne pas ?'' demanda Carla les yeux élargis

'' Sache que je peux être vraiment une battante dans cette forme alors si j'étais à ta place je me méfierai au lieux d'être sur de toi'' avertit Wendy en disparaissant soudain.

'' Quoi ?'' se demanda Jin surpris. Wendy est apparu dans les airs droit derrière lui et chargea sur lui et lui mit un bon coup de poing dans la nuque

Jin haleta de douleur et prépara un poing d'acier du dragon de la voie lactée et le balança sur Wendy mais elle l'esquiva rapidement en disparaissant et elle réapparut en face de Jin et lui mit un coup de poing dans les intestins. Jin cria de douleur et fut valdinguer dans le mur de l'arène par un tourbillon de vent. La fumée se dissipa et Jin était enfoncé dans le mur de l'arène. Wendy écarquilla les yeux se demandant si elle a été un peu fort sur ce coup. Le roi finit par s'approcher du corps de Jin mort d'inquiétude.

'' Euh Jin est ce que vous allez bien ?'' demanda-t-il. Soudain Jin se contenta seulement de rire. Wendy eut un air surpris de son comportement.

'' (rire) je crois que je n'ai jamais aimé me battre, jusqu'à aujourd'hui'' ria Jin. Soudain il se décoince du mur et s'avança doucement vers Wendy '' Je vois je crois que je vais passer au choses bien plus sérieux'' annonça Jin avec un sourire, soudain il s'enveloppe de magie boréale et sa magie prend forme d'aile de dragon sur son dos, ses deux mains était entourer de magie, ses pieds était entourer de magie qui prenait la forme de pieds de dragon et une queue de dragon se forme sur son derrière. Et ces yeux devinrent reptiliens. Tous le stade eut les yeux élargies de ce qu'il avait fait. D'un coup toutes ses formes de magie de boréale se cristallise soudain. '' Art secret : Armure du dragon de la voie lactée'' cria Jin en finalisant son armure.

Tous avait les yeux écarquillés en voyant la nouvelle forme de Jin.

'' _Quoi comment c'est possible, sa puissance magique a augmenter et c'est exactement la même quantité de magie quand on est en Dragon Force et pourtant ce n'en ai même pas un_ '' pensa Natsu en état de choc

'' OH PUTAIN QU'EST CE QUE CE CONNARD M'ÉNERVE ! J'AIMERAI AVOIR AUSSI CETTE TECHNIQUE POUR ENFIN LE SURPASSER !'' cria Ezio de colère

'' Désolé mais tu pourras jamais dépasser Jin je te rappelle que ta toujours essayer de le copier mais ta jamais réussi alors oublie'' déclara Claire d'un air ennuyer

'' Oui Jin à quand même réussi à avoir quand même beaucoup de techniques d'autres forme de magie et ainsi que des talents cachées quand même. L'agilité de Sam, la maîtrise des armes de Tommy, le modelage de magie de Kaku et enfin le pouvoir de cristallisé sa propre magie comme Marco.'' déclara Yamamoto avec un sourire confiant.

'' Allez je te préviens là le combat va devenir plus titanesque maintenant que je suis dans mon armure de dragon'' prévenu Jin avec un sourire sournois

'' Je rêve où t'es plus celui que t'était au début du combat, quelqu'un de gentil et qui s'inquiète des autres au lieux de lui même'' demanda Wendy avec un air inquiet

'' Tu te rappelle de ce que j'avais dit tous a l'heure que je te ferai pas de cadeau où peut être un peu, eh ben d'après ce que je vois devant moi, t'es sacrément forte et puissante alors j'ai réaliser ceci. Ma meilleur ami et une battante et quelqu'un de déterminer et n'est plus une enfant, alors je veux lui donner un bon combat'' répondit Jin en mettant ces mains sur ces hanches.

Wendy avait soudain une larme à l'œil et un petit sourire radieux

'' Jin je crois que je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un me dire quelque chose d'aussi gentil'' remercia-t-elle

Jin se mit en garde avec un grand sourire

'' Allez faisons le sérieusement ce combat'' avertit-il

'' Oui'' répondit Wendy avec un sourire déterminé

Le combat titanesque entre le dragon force d'un dragon céleste et le chasseur de dragon de la voie lactée en armure céleste est sur le point de commencer.

* * *

 **Annotations du chapitre suivant :**

 **Natsu : Quelle combat !**

 **Jin : Wendy je suis désolé**

 **Wendy : Franchement t'es trop drôle Jin**

 **Genius : Ben quoi c'est vrai non**

 **Makarof : Pourquoi tu traquais toutes les guildes sombres**

 **Ezio : La finale c'est demain !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance :**

 **L'alliance Kora **

* * *

**A/N : Dites-moi de ce que vous avez pensez de ce chapitre. J'espère que les deux combats vous auront plus car comme avant je ne passais pas trop de temps sur les combats les moins importants alors j'espère que le scénario des deux combats vous aura suffit et pour la première fois j'ai ajouté de nouvelles attaques à certain personnages et j'en prévois pour d'autre à l'avenir. Au faîte bientôt je vais commencer à me lancer dans une nouvelle fanfiction tout en continuant celle-ci. Petite note personnelle à propos du Dragon Force de Wendy, franchement je trouve qu'il est très cool et surtout avec, elle devient badasse et la première fois que je l'ai vu elle me faisait un peu peur car quand elle la déverrouillé contre Ezel j'ai trouvé que c'était plus du tout le personnage attachant et mignonne qu'on connaît tous. Mais j'ai vraiment été content de l'utiliser pour la première fois dans cette histoire. Aussi j'ai remarquer que la description de l'arme de Ezio ressemblait beaucoup à un Sai géant, vous savez l'arme chinois et finalement dans les précédents chapitres au lieu de matraque j'ai tout changer en Sai, c'était juste pour prévenir ceux qui on lu ma fanfiction jusqu'au dernier chapitre poster. Au niveau de l'arc des grands jeux il reste plus que , environ huit chapitres. Et après commencera de nouvelle intrigue. Allez j'espère que se chapitre vous auras plus. On se retrouve à la prochaines mise à jours Bye !**


	23. L'alliance Kora

**Bonjour et bienvenu dans ce vingt-troisième chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance. Au programme suite du combat entre Jin et Wendy et quelques révélations avant la finale.**

 **Désolé une nouvelle fois pour le retard mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à me remettre à écrire et en plus je sais pas mais je suis un peu presser de finir cette arc afin de prendre plus de plaisir à écrire les autres chapitres. Et là je me suis enfin remis dedans alors je pense que les derniers chapitres de cette arc seront posté assez rapidement.**

 **Au faîtes n'hésiter pas à poster un commentaires à propos de ce chapitre sa me ferait vraiment plaisir**

 **Les personnages apparaissant dans cette histoires appartiennent à Hiro Mashima sauf les personnages inventer qui m'appartiennent.**

* * *

Chapitre 23: L'alliance Kora

Jin et Wendy étaient en train de ce regarder dans les yeux en étant dans leurs modes. Tous le stade les regardaient avec impatience de savoir que le combat va devenir plus palpitant.

L'atmosphère autour de Jin et Wendy était très silencieuse qu'on pourrait entendre la bise souffler.

Soudain les deux se chargèrent dessus et leurs collision provoquèrent une grande onde de choc. Ils s'écartèrent ensuite en sautant vers l'arrière et Wendy lança son aile du dragon céleste sur Jin et ce dernier le reçois de plein fouet.

Jin haleta de douleur et ouvra grand la bouche

'' Hurlement du dragon de la voie lactée'' cria Jin en lançant son souffle droit sur Wendy. Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver et se le pris de plein fouet. Jin continua d'attaquer et cette fois il lança un supplice du dragon de la voie lactée.

'' Tornade du dragon céleste !'' cria Wendy en se remettant de ces blessures et balança une grande tornade de vents sur Jin alors qu'elle se prit en même temps l'attaque de Jin. Jin n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter qu'il se prit la tornade et fut aspirer dedans.

Wendy haleta de douleur et prépara une nouvelle attaque. Elle déploya ces bras et des vents commençait à tourner autour de ses mains et une barrière de vent se forma dans l'arène emprisonnant sa tornade où Jin s'est fait aspirer.

'' Vague Brillant : Vents perçant !'' cria Wendy en lançant un grand tourbillon de vent vert sur la tornade blessant Jin et provoquant une grande explosions.

'' JIN !'' cria Ken inquiet avec un regard d'horreur.

'' Ouah ça c'était bien jouer Wendy'' complimenta Natsu en sautant de joie

'' Je crois qu'il pourra pas se relever là'' en déduit Grey en fixant le stade. Il eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant se qu'il voyait. La fumée s'était dissiper et Jin apparut en haletant de douleur et en tenant son bras droit. Wendy l'avait bien amocher puisque l'aile droit de son armure fut briser et est tomber de son armure et elle est revenu à l'état de fluide de magie boréale et monta jusqu'au ciel en se dissipant dans les airs. Jin se leva en essayant de rester debout montrant qu'il s'était fait mal aux genoux. Il avait un regard sérieux sur son visage et ouvra la bouche.

'' Hurlement..'' il ferma soudain la bouche et commença à se rincer la bouche alors qu'il avait une boule de magie boréale dans la bouche. Il forma soudain les lèvres comme si il allait cracher '' de lance du dragon de la voie lactée'' cria-t-il en crachant comme projectiles, des petites lances de magie boréale cristallisé sur Wendy.

Wendy n'en revenait pas ce qu'il a fait et se prit toutes les petites lances de pleins fouet. Le publique avait tous les yeux écarquillés de la démonstration de Jin.

'' Quoi mais comment à t-il fait sa ?'' demanda Rogue en ayant les yeux écarquillées

Wendy gisait sur le sol et essaya de se relever et prépara une nouvelle attaque en se tenant sur un genoux posé sur le sol.

'' Ailes du dragon céleste'' cria-t-elle en lançant des vents violent avec ces mains.

Jin gaina sa lance de fer et d'un geste simple il les dissipa. Wendy fut frustré de l'échec de son attaque et par colère elle put se tenir debout et essaya de se concentrer. Elle plaqua ensuite ces bras contre sa poitrine et des vents commençait à tourner autour de ses bras. Ces bras furent totalement recouvert de vent

'' Flèche du dragon céleste !'' cria Wendy en balançant un vent violent en forme de croix tout droit sur Jin.

Jin entoura son gants de magie boréale cristallisé du fluide d'attaque et d'un geste vertical jusqu'à poser sa main sur le sol en ce baissant, il coupa l'attaque de Wendy en deux. En se levant il remarqua qu'elle n'était plus là.

Il fit un trois-cent-soixante degré pour essayer de la retrouver. Soudain il se prit un grand coup de pied à la tête et fut valdinguer jusqu'au mur de l'arène. Wendy retomba sur le sol et chargea droit sur Jin. Jin avait un regard d'horreur en la voyant arriver droit sur lui en préparant à nouveau ses serres du dragon céleste. Jin serra les dents et leva son bras gauche

'' Art secret : Agrandissement des voies lactée du dragon de la voie lactée !'' cria Jin que son bras gauche fut enveloppé de magie boréale et l'allongea en le balançant droit sur Wendy. Il attrapa la jambe de Wendy et commença à faire des gestes du bras afin de la faire traîner sur le sol ou contre le mur de l'arène. Il arrêta et la tenait par les jambes en la mettant tête en bas. Il sortit des débris et avait un sourire sournois écrit sur son visage. Il croisa les doigts de sa main droite pour former ces fameuses griffes du dragon et l'enveloppa avec le fluide d'attaque. Wendy avait un regard extrêmement terrifié alors qu'elle avait le visage en sang.

'' _Non ! Il va quand même pas faire çà, oh non !_ '' pensa Wendy effrayé en se remémorant ce qui c'est passer pendant la batailles contre Raven Tail et White Birds.

 _Flash-back arrière_

 _Jin sauta au niveau de la tête de Sakon et planta ses doigts dans le visage de Sakon._

 _'' Mes griffes, peuvent brouiller un crâne humain, comme si il s'agissait d'une simple coquille d'œuf'' expliqua Jin lentement en compressent la tête de Sakon avec un sourire démoniaque avec un regard tueur. Sakon hurlait de douleur._

 _Soudain le crâne de Sakon explosa en mille morceaux et sa tête fut arracher de son corps et des boulons et des fils volaient en l'air. Jin trancha le corps de Sakon avec sa lance métallique qu'était entourer d'énergie boréale. Le corps de Sakon révéla une grande capsule remplit de magie. Jin évita que la capsule tombe par terre en l'attrapant et la tenait à côté de lui. La tête de Sakon allait atterrir sur le sol et Jin l'attrapa à une main._

 _Fin Flash-back_

Jin se rapprochait de plus en plus et Wendy gigotait dans tous les sens afin de se libérer. Jin se tenait devant elle et commença à approcher sa main sur la tête de Wendy. La petite chasseuse de dragon était tellement effrayer qu'elle faisait couler des larmes de ses yeux en les fermant. La main de Jin s'approchait de plus en plus de sa tête et alors qu'elle pensait que c'était fini, la main de Jin s'arrêta droit devant son nez et elle ouvra les yeux de surprise.

Il tira un sourire et toucha avec son doigt le nez de Wendy.

'' Je t'ai eu'' annonça Jin avec un sourire. Wendy avait maintenant un teint pâle de façon comique et son sang commençait à bouillonner. Jin eut soudain un air surpris de voir que Wendy avait le visage rouge. Soudain il se prends un bon coup de poing au visage et en étant sonner il la lâcha et soudain il se prends une rafale de serre du dragon céleste dans l'intestin. Wendy l'attrapa ensuite par le coup et l'envoya dans les airs. Elle disparut et apparut droit au dessus de Jin et elle l'attrapa et chargea droit sur le sol tout en le tenant et le balança comme un projectile sur le sol. Une explosion se produit et un cratère fut créer.

Jin était maintenant sous les débris du cratère.

'' Ouah elle devait être vraiment en colère.'' en déduit Carla en levant un sourcil.

'' Euh je crois qu'elle a été un peu trop fort là'' répondit Happy un peu effrayé

'' Elle a eu raison'' dit Carla un peu en colère

Wendy atterrit sur le sol et essaya de reprendre son souffle. Elle devait vraiment être en colère puisque son visage exprimait de la fureur.

'' Tu crois que ta blague ma fait rire, j'ai eu très peur moi'' cria-t-elle

Soudain de la magie boréale sortait des débris et ils flottèrent dans les airs et Jin sortit des débris avec un air sérieux avec les yeux qui brillait signifiant que c'était lui qui était en train de faire flotter les débris dans les airs.

'' Désoler pour cette petite blague, mais là on va pouvoir commencer le combat titanesque'' dit-il.

'' Hurlement du dragon céleste !'' cria Wendy en crachant son tourbillon de vent sur lui. Jin plaça les débris droit sur sa trajectoires et put l'évité. Une explosion s'est produit et Jin surgit de la fumée et fonça droit sur Wendy d'une telle vitesse qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de riposter. Il l'attrapa et se crasha sur le mur de l'arène avec elle. Ils sortirent tous les deux du mur et tous les deux étaient dans les airs. Wendy balança à nouveau son hurlement du dragon céleste. Jin l'esquiva en volant vers la gauche et son poing jaillissait de l'énergie boréale.

'' Poing d'acier du dragon de la voie lactée'' cria-t-il en lacement un gros coup de poing à la figure de Wendy. Elle se crasha au sol et se releva doucement et en mettant sa main sur son visage pour soulager la douleur, elle remarqua qu'elle saignait. Elle s'énerva soudain et elle fonça à une vitesse sur Jin. Elle prépara un poing d'acier sur Jin et se dernier allait attaquer lui aussi avec un poing d'acier du dragon de la voie lactée. Alors qu'ils allaient entrer en collision leurs poings, Wendy disparut et réapparut du coté de l'aile gauche de l'armure de Jin et balança son poing dessus la brisant en mille morceaux. Jin arrêta son élan se rendant compte que son aile est casser et se prit un autre poing d'acier du dragon céleste en plein dans le dos et fut valdinguer contre le mur de l'arène dans un tourbillon de vent.

Le publique avait tous les yeux écarquillées du spectacle qu'ils assistaient. Un simple combat d'arène est devenu en très peu de temps un combat titanesque entre deux dragons.

Jin sortit du mur tranquillement et soudain il fit jaillir de l'énergie boréale de ses yeux et soudain ils brillaient fessant sursauter Wendy de surprise.

'' Art secret : Rayon du dragon de la voie lactée'' cria-t-il en balançant un rayon lasers multicolore de ces yeux. Wendy écarquilla les yeux et esquiva le lasers en sautant dans les airs. Le laser fit exploser une partie du mur de l'arène presque à atteindre les tribunes.

'' _Quelle puissance de tir !_ '' pensa Wendy effrayé. Soudain elle voyait que Jin avait du mal à marcher et tendait ses mains devant lui tout en avançant.

'' Alors je l'ai eu ou non ?'' demanda-t-il à haute voix

'' Quoi ? C'est insensé ! On dirait que Jin ne voit plus le bout de son nez'' annonça Chapati stupéfait.

'' Oui c'est franchement inquiétant'' répondit Yajima

Wendy eut un hoquet de surprise et retomba au sol.

'' Quoi ? Ta perdu la vue ?'' demanda-t-elle inquiète.

'' Oui mais c'est temporaire, c'est le prix à payer quand j'utilise cette technique. Dis ? Tu va pas m'attaquer alors que je vois plus claire ?'' demanda-t-il en transpirant un peu

'' Non ne t'en fais pas, je suis quelqu'un de loyal et je frappe pas ceux qui sont en incapacité de ce défendre pendant un certain temps'' répondit-elle avec un sourire

'' Merci, attends je crois que sa y est je vois un peu'' annonça-t-il avec enthousiaste

'' Franchement se mec est capable d'arrêter un combat car il a utiliser une technique sachant que sa allait le mettre un handicap pendant quelques minutes et fait patienter son adversaire. Sérieusement c'est digne d'un minable comme lui.'' commenta Ezio en tapant son poing sur le bord des tribunes avec frustration et ennui.

'' Pardon ?'' demanda Marie frustrée par son comportement. Et soudain elle donne un bon coup de poing sur le crâne d'Ezio l'assommant volontairement.

'' Bon je pense que je vais faire mon dernier coup pour qu'on en finissent'' déclara Jin en craquant ces poings et en faisant que de cligner des yeux pour voir clair

'' Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ?'' demanda Wendy un peu surprise de la déclaration de Jin

Soudain il fit signe à Wendy de regarder vers le ciel. Quand elle leva les yeux en l'air, elle était à la fois émerveillé et choquer par ce qu'elle voyait. Le publique levèrent à leurs tours la tête vers le ciel. Une aurore boréale était présente dans le ciel, tous se posaient la question de comment elle est arriver dans le ciel, ce qui n'est pas quelque chose qu'ils voient tous les jours. Soudain Wendy se souvenu que les bout de l'armure de Jin revenait à la normale et se laissait disparaître dans l'air.

'' Alors c'est...'' murmura-t-elle

'' Eh oui c'est les morceaux de mon armure que tu as brisé qui se sont former dans le ciel afin de créer cette aurore boréale, mais ce n'est pas fini j'ai encore une chose en réserve'' expliqua Jin avec un sourire et soudain il fit tourner son doigt de sa main droite et l'aurore boréale commença à tourner créant un énorme tourbillon dans le ciel.

Yamamoto était choqué par ce que faisait Jin et serra les poings.

'' Non Jin tu vas pas l'utiliser, tu risque de la tuer !'' cria-t-il en paniquant

Soudain Yamamoto se souvint de la première fois où Jin avait utiliser cette technique.

 _Flash-back arrière_

 _Dans un lieu désertique, Yamamoto escalada une colline escarpée et en atteignant le sommet, il exprimait un visage effrayé et choqué en étant bouche bée. Toute la vallée qu'était présente devant lui était remplit d'énorme cratère comme si quelque chose était tombé du ciel. Alors qu'il était en train de scruter la zone. Il aperçut une zone où il semblait y avoir un énorme bâtiment. Tout le bâtiment était éparpillé de partout autour d'un cratère. Yamamoto eut les yeux écarquillés de voir Jin qui se tenait au centre du cratère. Il était couvert de blessure et saignait du visage , ces vêtements étaient en lambeaux et avait une expression joyeuse sur son visage._

 _'' Père, je l'ai enfin fait'' annonça-t-il avec un sourire_

 _Yamamoto se rendu compte que le bâtiment appartenait à la guilde sombre qui faisait un trafique d'esclave a travers le monde entier et comprit que tous les membres de cette guilde ont du être réduit en poussière._

 _Fin Flash-back_

'' Jin ne fait pas sa !'' cria Yamamoto de toute ces forces. Son cri fut assez fort pour que Wendy et les autres mages du stade ne le remarquent.

Wendy était préoccupé par le cri qu'a pousser Yamamoto envers Jin, puis elle le regarda attentivement et soudain il lève son bras gauche et pointa son index droit sur Wendy et soudain au centre de l'aurore boréale jaillissait une boule de magie boréale et soudain un faisceau lumineux tomba du ciel droit sur Wendy. Elle se le prit de plein fouet et ces vêtements étaient maintenant en lambeaux.

Tout le stade avait les yeux écarquillées en étant bouche bée.

'' Mais ce gamin n'est pas humain ou quoi ? Mais quelle puissance !'' cria Makarof effrayé par sa puissance.

Jin bougea de nouveau son doigt et fit tomber des tas de faisceaux lumineux dans l'arène et Wendy essaya de les esquiver rapidement. Yamamoto fut surpris de voir que son attaque n'affectait seulement que l'arène, car la seul fois où il avait vu son attaque, l'aurore boréale était bien plus grande que celle-ci donc il constata que il n'y avait finalement rien à craindre

La boule de magie boréale au centre de l'aurore finit par disparaître faisant cesser la technique de Jin. L'arène était maintenant remplie de cratère. Jin finit par donner un sourire de joie à Wendy

'' Ta vu ça hein ? J'ai encore plein d'atout dans ma poche alors soit plus prudente la prochaine fois'' conseilla-t-il à la pauvre chasseuse de dragon qui haletait sur le sol après avoir échappé à une pluie de rayon lumineux.

'' Merci du conseil mais je pense que sa m'aurait servi à rien, ta technique était imparable'' remercia Wendy avec un regard ennuyer

'' EH JIN ARRÉTE DE PAVANER ET ACHÈVE LÀ'' hurla Ezio de frustration. Jin répondit seulement avec un petit soupir d'ennui. Soudain il saute dans les airs et il tends ses bras avec les mains ouverte et soudain l'aurore boréale s'enveloppa autour de lui.

'' _Qu'est ce qu'il prépare ?_ '' se demanda Rogue avec un regard examinateur

Jin était maintenant entourer d'un grand manteau de magie de boréale et fonça d'un coup, tête baisser sur Wendy

'' Missile du dragon de la voie lactée'' cria Jin en fonçant droit sur Wendy

Wendy se prépara à l'attendre afin de pouvoir riposter mais soudain le gong annonçant la fin du match sonna.

'' Fin du match !'' annonça Chapati haut et fort

Jin avait un regard choqué de façon comique et essayait à tous prit d'annuler son attaque. Wendy revenu à sa forme normale et avait un regard choqué de façon comique à son tour de voir Jin arriver droit sur elle et qu'il n'avait pas le contrôle

'' MERDE !'' cria Jin. Wendy l'esquiva mais Jin se crasha finalement contre le mur de l'arène la tête la première. Waidgu Fox avait les yeux écarquillés de façon comique de l'imbécillité de Jin. Genius,Wendy et le roi se précipitèrent vers Jin qui essayait tout pour se sortir de là.

'' Oh non d'une citrouille ! Est ce que vous allez bien ?'' demanda le roi

'' Bien sûr que non quelqu'un peut m'aider à sortir de là ?'' demanda Jin en essayant de sortir sa tête du mur.

'' Chaque fois qu'il fait cette technique il se coince la tête quelque part ?'' murmura doucement Wendy à Genius qui volait juste à côté d'elle

'' Pratiquement ouais'' répondit Genius

'' Genius !'' cria Jin d'avertissement

'' Ben quoi ? C'est vrai non ?'' avoua Genius en haussant les épaules.

'' (rire) vous êtes tellement drôle vous deux'' ria Wendy

Finalement les trois prirent les jambes de Jin et le tirèrent hors du mur.

'' Oh merci j'ai cru que j'allais y rester'' dramatisa Jin de façon comique

'' N'en fait pas tout un plat non plus'' murmura Genius d'ennui

Soudain Wendy tomba sur le sol d'épuisement et Jin se précipita sur elle mort d'inquiétude

'' Wendy est ce que sa va ? Genius appelle Aqua tout de suite'' ordonna Jin paniqué par l'état de Wendy

'' J'y cours'' répondit Genius en s'envolant vers les autres. Jin essayait de faire tenir debout Wendy en mettant un de ses bras sur son épaule.

'' _C'est moi qui est fait sa et j'ai vraiment honte de moi, mais en tout cas elle est vraiment forte et compétente. D'un côté je regrette pas_ '' pensa Jin inquiet

Genius finit par arriver avec Aqua et Jin la posa sur le sol.

'' Health'' cria Aqua en faisant apparaître une sphère bleu autour de sa main droite et la fit rentrer dans la poitrine de Wendy. Elle récupéra vite de sa perte de magie et de ses blessures. Elle se releva et fut aider par Jin pour se relever. Elle ouvrit et regarda ses mains et était surprise de l'efficacité de la magie de soins de Aqua.

'' Incroyable ma réserve de magie est totalement remplit, et tous sa en peu de temps c'est quand même incroyable'' se réjouit Wendy avec les yeux qui pétillaient. Elle tourna la tête vers Aqua avec un sourire. '' Merci Aqua'' remercia-t-elle

'' Pas la peine de me remercier, c'est le devoir d'un médecin de soigner les blesser et d'aider ses amis dans le besoin'' répondit Aqua avec une rougeur sur ses joues

Jin tirait un regard déprimant et demanda quelque chose de choquant à Aqua

'' Aqua tu peux me transféré toute la douleur qu'elle a pris pendant le combat ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Quoi ? T'es sérieux là, tu sais se que tu risques si je fais sa'' mis en garde Aqua un peu affolé

'' Oui j'en ai conscient mais fais le !'' ordonna Jin d'une voix autoritaire. Elle soupira et fit apparaître une sphère rouge autour de sa main droite.

'' Attends quoi Jin qu'est ce que tu compte faire dit le moi'' paniqua Wendy en attrapant le bras de Jin

'' Wendy recule s'il te plaît'' averti Aqua avec les yeux fermés. Alors elle s'écarta de Jin et Aqua plaça la sphère rouge dans la poitrine de Jin et d'un coup il cria de douleur et toutes les blessures que Wendy à pris pendant la bataille apparurent sur le corps de Jin et des explosions se produisirent sur son corps.

Aqua se sentait désolé alors que Wendy était choqué et écarquillait les yeux de terreur en voyant son ami souffrir. La douleur cessa et Jin avait maintenant les même blessure que Wendy. Jin s'agenouilla et posa sa tête sur le sol

'' Désolé pour tous, de t'avoir blesser, provoquer, t'avoir traiter comme une chose, alors j'ai du faire ça car ta ressentit la douleur de mes attaques alors que moi je n'avais aucune blessure sur mon corps alors sa c'est trop injuste, j'ai eu se que je méritais, excuse-moi'' s'excusa Jin en larme sur le sol soudain il se fait attraper par les épaules et se pris une gifle en plein visage par Wendy.

Jin était surpris et choqué en caressant sa joue pour soulager la douleur. Wendy avait une lueur sombre sur son visage en larmes en révélant une colère noir écrit sur son visage.

'' Espèce d'idiot ! Je ne veux plus que tu souffres à cause de moi, ce combat ma vraiment plut alors arrête de te reprocher de m'avoir affronter.'' cria Wendy de rage

'' Mais...je t'ai traité honteusement de façon cruel pendant le combat, tu es mon ami alors frapper une amie c'est la pire des tortures. Et c'est douloureux dans mon cœur, alors je préfère souffrir avec toi les mêmes douleurs'' bégaya Jin étouffant de tristesse. Soudain Wendy enroula ses bras autour de lui.

'' Un combat amicale entre amis c'est çà Jin. Les combats sont pas faits pour de vrai, mais je sais que tu es quelqu'un qui n'aime pas faire souffrir ceux que tu gardes dans ton cœur. Mais réfléchit quand tu te bats des fois avec tes frères ? Est ce que t'éprouves la même chose ?'' demanda-t-elle doucement en essayant de le consoler.

Jin hésita de répondre mais avoua que non puisque quand il se bat contre ces frères s'est soit pour une dispute soit pour l'entraînement

'' Ben voilà et quand tu leurs mets une raclée, tu ressens pas de ce que t'éprouves en ce moment ? Mais je comprends, je suis ta seule vrai amis ici alors si sa fait quatre ans que ta pas eux d'ami alors je peux comprendre.'' répondit Wendy avec un sourire de tendresse

'' Non..c'est pas sa, c'est juste que je me sens vraiment bien avec toi alors si tu trouves toi aussi que t'es bien avec moi, alors je veux que sa reste comme ça, mais malgré que je savais au fonds de moi que tu était quelqu'un de forte j'ai penser que j'étais en train de briser ce lien qui nous rapproche, j'aurai pu refuser le combat mais j'aurai déçu mes frères et mes sœurs et tu serais déçu de ne pas pouvoir participer.'' expliqua Jin avec un sourire

'' Alors ta préférée choisir tes frères et sœurs à la place de moi parce que ta compris à ce moment là que la guilde est ce qui passe en premier. Tu sais moi aussi j'en avais déduit sa et sa ma donner le courage de t'affronter sérieusement et comment aurai-je pu t'en vouloir pour ce combat ?'' demanda Wendy en mettant ces mains sur ces hanches

Jin avait un regard idiot en train de réfléchir et haussa les épaules

'' Pour dire la vérité j'en sais rien mais je le pensais'' répondit Jin se sentant idiot et honteux

Wendy se contenta de lancer un petit rire et posa ses bras sur le torse de Jin le faisant rougir et soudain une lumière vert jaillit de ces mains et Jin commençait à retrouver ses forces et ses blessures furent toutes cicatriser.

'' Oh merci sa ma fait du bien'' remercia Jin en lançant un petit soupir de bonheur. Les deux se mirent ensuite à lancer un petit rire tandis qu'a côté d'eux Aqua se contenta de sourire à eux et Genius avait les larmes aux yeux

'' Sérieusement de tout les combats que j'ai vu dans ma carrières, celui-ci était l'un des plus extraordinaire.'' commenta Chapati

'' Oui c'est sur que Jin et Wendy se sont affronté comme des bêtes mais c'est surtout la puissance de Jin qui ma le plus surpris franchement je suis abasourdis'' répondit Yajima

'' Je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissant'' commenta Rabian

'' C'est ainsi que la quatrième journée des jeux se termine avec un match nul entre Waidgu Fox et Fairy Tail et rendez-vous demain pour la final'' annonça Chapati

 **Waidgu Fox 66 pts**

 **Fairy Tail 58 pts**

 **Sabertooth 42 pts**

 **Lamia Scale 37 pts**

 **Mermaid Heel 30 pts**

 **Blue Pegasus 28 pts**

 **Quatro Cerberus 10 pts**

'' Oh putain il me soûle, il me gonfle, il est toujours la vedette, moi aussi je voudrai être une vedette et enfin pouvoir le surpasser'' souffla Ezio de déception

'' Arrête de faire ta geindre, tu participes pas au tournoi alors c'est normal que personne peux t'applaudir'' commenta Rika juste derrière de façon ennuyer

'' Bon j'en ai ma claque'' cria Ezio en sautant dans l'arène

'' Que fait-il cette abruti ?'' demanda Kuroyuki de façon ennuyer

Jin,Wendy,Genius et Aqua remarquèrent Ezio entrer dans l'arène avec un air frustrée. En atterrissant sur le sol il pointa du doigt Jin

'' JIN AFFRONTE MOI A NOUVEAU!'' cria-t-il avec un regard de colère de façon comique. Les autres membres chutèrent sur le sol de façon comique en entendant sa.

'' Ah un moment pareil t'es pas bien ?'' demanda Jin avec curiosité

'' Oh que si je suis bien, allez approche'' ordonna Ezio en faisant de la provoque

'' C'est quoi son problème ?'' demanda Wendy en se tournant vers Jin

'' Non c'est juste qu'il veut vraiment m'affronter et devenir plus fort que moi, c'est devenu une obsession chez lui, bon je vais en finir vite avec lui'' annonça Jin en se levant et en marchant droit vers Ezio

Ezio chargea son poing de magie brumeuse et commença à courir vers Jin en gainant son poing.

'' Poing d'acier du dragon des brumes'' cria Ezio en courant droit vers Jin

'' Poing d'acier du dragon de la voie lactée'' murmura doucement Jin en préparant son attaque.

Alors qu'Ezio allait lui mettre son attaque en pleine poire, Jin disparut derrière lui et lui lança son attaque sur le côté de sa tête. Ezio fut envoyer valdinguer contre le mur de l'arène et s'écrasa comme une mouche dessus. Ezio venait de se faire battre en un coup.

La journée était enfin fini et en sortant du stade, toutes les guildes savaient maintenant qu'ils avaient très peu de chance de gagner tous sa à cause d'une personne ''Jin Slasherdash''

 **(Plus tard)**

Fairy Tail et Waidgu Fox se sont réuni dans un bar afin de pouvoir resserrer les liens entre eux. Tous étaient en train d'en profiter avant la finale qui se déroulera le lendemain. Tous étaient en train de se bourrer la gueule sauf les plus jeunes. Xanders à rejoins le lot en laissant Crime Sorcière dans leurs coins.

'' Allez cul-sec !'' proposa Cana en tendant un verre d'alcool à Jin

'' Non désolé, je ne bois pas'' répondit Jin en faisant le signe de refus avec les mains

'' Oh allez fait pas ton homme modèle !'' cria Cana en enfonçant la bouteille d'alcool dans la bouche de Jin. Il ne pouvait pas retirer la bouteille de sa bouche et fut obliger d'y boire.

Une fois la bouteille fini, Cana se moquait de lui parce qu'il était tout rouge au visage car il était déjà ivre

'' Eh ben voilà c'est un homme maintenant'' applaudi Cana en train de s'éclater de rire

'' Voyons Cana, t'es pas sympa de le forcer à boire de l'alcool'' supplia Wendy en caressant le dos de Jin

'' Oh merci Wendy t'es cool'' remercia Jin d'une voix bourru presque à s'évanouir

'' Oh là je crois qu'il est KO'' annonça Ken avec un sourire faisant rire tous le bar. Soudain Ezio entre dans le bar tout excité

'' Qui c'est qu'est KO ?'' demanda-t-il les yeux grand ouverte

'' Personne, tiens c'était pas toi qu'était KO tout à l'heure ?'' se moqua Rika en sirotant son jus de framboise. Tous le bar se mirent à rire de la blague de Rika

'' D'où tu viens comme çà ?'' demanda Lucy

'' Tu crois que je vais répondre'' répondit Ezio en faisant la boude

'' Oh allez t'es encore allez te trouver un coin pour chialer parce que Jin ta ratatiner'' se moqua Jason avec un regard moqueur

'' Non je pense qu'il a du encore s'entraîner quelque part, et comme d'habitude avec les même méthodes d'entraînement de Jin'' proposa Frosty en réfléchissant en posant sa main sur son menton

'' C'est un tique chez lui sa ?'' demanda Natsu

'' Oui, depuis longtemps. Il fait exactement tous comme Jin, les méthodes d'entraînement, les techniques de combat et etc'' répondit Mike d'un air ennuyé

'' Oui un Jin sa nous suffit, qu'on a déjà le nouveau modèle'' annonça Marco qui finit par faire rire tous les membres de Fairy Tail

'' Vous ne comprenez rien ! J'exprime ma douleur, OK ?'' cria Ezio en colère sur ses frères et sœurs

'' Ouais ben c'est bien beau de passer ces journées à se tirer sur la brume, mais moi j'en ai ma claque Ezio, de retrouver de la brumes et des débris partout quand on pose les tapis de feu de camps j'espère que sa n'arriveras plus dans notre nouvel vie'' mis en garde Yamamoto

'' Oui mais faut voir le bon côté des chose, il encourage au moins les gens à prendre exemple sur Jin pour devenir un grand mage hyper puissant'' proposa Makarof en essayant de défendre un de ses nouveaux enfants dans la guilde

'' Super il s'habille comme moi, il fait sauter des trucs comme moi, il s'entraîne comme moi, il copie mes techniques et il saute comme moi aussi'' marmonna Jin en reprenant conscience et en croisant les bras

'' Un jour Jin je te tuerai !'' murmura Ezio de colère en levant son poing vers le ciel

'' EH OH OH OH OH OH ! Tu vas lui parler meilleur hein ! Dragon de fumée des merde !'' averti Roy de façon agressive

'' Oh du calme Roy, c'est comme sa qu'on s'exprime maintenant '' Tuer son frère, niquer sa mère'' ce sont nos expression d'ados, tu sais bien'' rassura Kuroyuki à son frère aînée

'' Désolé mais se que tu dis c'est ridicule !'' cria Ezio frustré

Soudain Marie arrive à côté de Ezio et commence à faire jaillir une aura diabolique de son corps

'' Eh fiston si tu te calmes pas direct c'est un allez-retour que tu vas prendre'' avertit Marie avec un de ses poings recouvert de magma

Ezio soupira et se commanda un whisky vers Mirajane afin d'oublier tous ces problèmes.

'' Euh Ezio t'es sur que tu peux supporter le whisky ?'' demanda Claire un peu inquiet

'' Quelqu'un à parler ?'' demanda Ezio ignorant tous son entourage

'' Eh oh joue pas le malin avec nous, la dernière fois que ta pris de l'alcool très très fort, ta fait des bleue à Teppei'' fit rappeler Genius

'' Quoi ? Comment on peut être aussi violent envers une mignonne petite chose ?'' demanda Lisanna en fronçant les sourcils et en prenant Teppei dans ses bras

'' Oh sa va ? C'était un accident'' soupira Ezio d'ennui

'' OH UN ACCIDENT ? JE TE RAPPELLE QUAND MÊME QUE TU LUI AS EXPLOSER LA TÊTE AVEC UN POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON DES BRUMES'' rappela Mike avec un regard choqué et inquiet

'' Ah bon j'ai fait que ça ?'' demanda Ezio un peu déçu

'' COMMENT SA QUE ÇA ?'' demanda Mike les yeux écarquillées

Tous le monde se mirent à rire fortement de la scène de dialogue entre Mike et Ezio.

La soirée commençait encore à être mouvementée. Levy et Kuroyuki partageaient une nouvelle fois, leurs connaissance en lecture. Hikari était encore en train de donner des conseils à Juvia, de qui cette dernier ne l'écoutait pas du tout car elle regardé son mage de glace favori en train de parler à Kaku et Xanders. Mike et Marco faisait un bras de fer avec Elfman et Gajeel avec plaisir. Rika,Ken,Jin et Wendy continuait toujours à discuter entre eux. Jason qu'en a lui faisait partager ces connaissances sur les clés saphir à Lucy.

Yamamoto et Makarof continuait à rigoler et à siroter ensemble comme au bon vieux temps, Mavis était avec eux et était heureuse de voir son successeur retrouver son meilleur ami. Soudain Makarof posa une question inattendu à Yamamoto.

'' Au faîte vieux, il y a quelque chose que je devais te demander depuis hier.'' avoua Makarof avec un sourire

'' Ouais, bien sûr, quoi ?'' demanda Yamamoto avec un sourire

'' Pourquoi pendant des années tu as traquer sans relâche des guildes sombres pendant tes voyages et pourquoi en détruire autant en peu de temps ?'' demanda Makarof

Yamamoto avait un regard sérieux et se racla la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention de ses enfants et des autres membres de Fairy Tail. Il savait que cette information pourrait les concerner si jamais le malheur arrive.

'' Après que notre guilde fut créer, on faisait les choses que font les guildes habituelles quoi ? Quand on voyageait, on sauvait toujours des royaumes ou des pays de plusieurs guildes sombres et d'un côté on avait une haine contre eux. Mais quelque chose nous a grave attirer l'attention en se qui concerne certaines guildes.'' expliqua Yamamoto à tout le monde

'' De quoi s'agit-il ?'' demanda Mavis avec curiosité

'' Bizarrement beaucoup de guilde faisait partit d'une alliance apparemment devenu inter-nationale, et d'après les témoignages de leurs actes elle était assez craintes partout où on y allait.'' expliqua Yamamoto

'' Une alliance inter-nationale ?'' demanda Erza assez choqué

'' Oui, on l'a découvert quand on a attaquer la première guilde faisant partit de leurs alliance. Donc on a commencer à enquêter un peu dessus et tous leurs actes étaient soit du trafique d'esclave, prise d'état d'un royaume ou d'un pays ou génocide. Cette alliance s'appelle...L'alliance KORA'' expliqua Yamamoto

'' L'ALLIANCE KORA ?'' crièrent tous les membres de Fairy Tail avec un hoquet de surprise

'' Oui cette alliance est extrêmement dangereuse mais bizarrement les plus faibles de ses guildes se trouvait à Fiore mais principalement sur les cinquante que nous avons anéantie dans ce royaume, seulement cinq faisaient partit de l'alliance Kora. Mais on s'en prends à eux tous simplement parce que un des mes enfants que j'ai adoptée à été tuer par une de ses guildes.'' expliqua Yamamoto

Tous le monde eurent un hoquet de surprise et choquée par la révélation de Yamamoto

'' Il s'appelait pas Matt ?'' demanda Wendy en se levant de sa chaise avec timidité. Yamamoto fut choquer par la demande de Wendy

'' Comment le sais-tu ?'' demanda Yamamoto en se levant à son tour

'' Père c'est moi qui lui est raconter sa'' se dénonça Jin en se levant à son tour

'' Très bien, je vois, Jin je te laisse la suite'' proposa Yamamoto à son fils

'' Merci'' remercia Jin en s'approchant vers Yamamoto. Il fouilla dans la poche de son père et en sort un gros parchemin. Il le posa sur une grande table et tous le monde s'approchèrent quand Jin l'ouvrit.

'' C'est quoi ce parchemin ?'' demanda Fried avec un sourcil levé

'' On a trouver sa un jour, c'est un plan qui classe les rangs de chaque guilde appartenant à l'alliance dans un arbre généalogique et à chaque fois qu'on anéantissait une de leurs guildes ont raillait le symbole de leurs guildes sur le parchemin.'' expliqua Jin d'un air sérieux.

En effet le plan était un genre d'arbre généalogique avec en bas du parchemin, cinquante et une guilde représenter avec leurs emblèmes de guildes ainsi que leurs noms. Chacune étaient classées par son rang et par son importance. Il y a sept lignes de sept guildes sombres par rang et bizarrement au dessus-d'eux les deux autres étaient celles qu'étaient classer plus hautement en rang et les plus importantes. Sur les cinquante et une seulement une seule n'était pas barrer au crayon rouge.

L'arbre était cependant couper en deux par deux couleurs avec en bas les cinquante et une guilde sombres qui était dans une partit du parchemin qu'était marron qu'en à la dernière partit en haut elle était colorer de couleur plus sombre qui comprenait du noir et du gris. Dans cette zone il y avait neuf guildes relier entre elle et qui rejoignaient un symbole bizarre représentant un œil orange à la rétine comme celle des reptiles.

'' Vous avez vraiment presque anéantit toutes cette alliance à vous tous seul ?'' demanda Levy en écarquillant les yeux

'' Oui mais il nous en reste plus qu'une, elle fait partit de ceux qui sont classer de rang S. Ce rang est pour les guildes qui ont une grande importance pour l'alliance, ou c'est parmi les plus puissantes, ou bien c'est parce qu'elles se sont fait bien plus entendre parler d'eux dans le monde entier par rapport aux autres. Mais malheureusement il y a seulement deux de se rang. Ghost Brigade et Dragon Donquixote'' expliqua Jin en fermant les yeux

'' Quoi Dragon Donquixote fait partit de cette alliance ?'' demanda Wendy en fronçant les sourcils

'' Ben dis donc Wendy, Jin ta tout raconter avant nous où quoi ?'' se vexa Natsu en fronçant les sourcils

'' Non je t'assure Natsu il y a des choses que je ne savais pas mais Jin ma raconter à propos de Dragon Donquixote'' répondit Wendy en essayant de le calmer

'' Qu'est ce qu'elle a d'important cette guilde ?'' demanda Gajeel

'' C'est eux qui ont tuer Matt. On a affronter une fois cette guilde et on s'est fait avoir à pleine couture et on a essayer de les semer mais malheureusement ils nous lâchait plus d'un poils. On a quand même retenter notre chance mais la défaite nous à encore rattraper et Matt fut tuer pendant le combat. Quand on s'est encore enfuit laissant son corps là où il s'est fait tuer, cette guilde nous traquait encore sans relâche et au bout de deux ans on a réussi à les semer et pour être francs on sait pas comment on a pu réussir'' expliqua Roy d'un ton sérieux et en se frottant le menton à propos de comment ils les ont semer

'' Oui franchement on en a aucune idée de comment'' continua Xanders avec un air confus

'' Au faite j'ai une question ? C'est quoi ce symbole bizarre et ces neuf autres guildes au dessus de l'arbre dans cette zone sombre ?'' demanda Lucy en pointant du doigt la zone sombre

'' On en sait absolument rien de la signification de se symbole, mais on a peut être une hypothèse à propos de ces neuf guildes.'' répondit Jason en relevant ces lunettes

'' Laquelle ?'' demanda Grey

'' Ces guildes doivent sûrement être les guildes fondatrices car elles sont reliés entre elles et ne sont même pas réuni avec les autres. Alors c'est eux qui doivent donner les instructions à toutes les autres guildes de l'alliance.'' expliqua Frosty en se grattant la tête

'' Et on connaît pas du tout leurs emplacement. Sa peut être dans un autre royaume sur ce continent où n'importe où dans Ishgar ou encore bien plus éloignées. En plus leurs noms font penser que c'est des guildes qu'ils ne faut pas trop se frotter pour l'instant.'' annonça Mike

'' Oui ils peuvent avoir un rapport avec les enfers,les ténébres et encore la mort. Donc il ne faut pas se précipiter sur eux sans qu'on est assez d'information sur ces neuf guildes. Creepypastas, Blood, Trevor Romuns, Vilains Shadow, Spiral Ghoul, Arrancar Law, River Styx, Pinky End et enfin Iron Métori. Ces neufs guildes cachent bien un lourd secrets qu'il faut à tout prix découvrir mais ce n'est pas pressant.'' expliqua Yamamoto en transpirant rien qu'en prononçant le nom des neufs guildes fondatrices de l'alliance Kora.

'' Comment ça ?'' demanda Lucy curieusement. Les membres de Waidgu Fox se mirent à sourire tous de joie en regardant les membres de Fairy Tail

'' Parce qu'on va profiter de notre nouvelle vie'' annoncèrent-ils à haute voix. Les membres de Fairy Tail leurs lancèrent un sourire radieux en se sentant heureux pour eux malgré la tragédie qu'ils ont souffert pendant toutes ces années

'' Bon c'est pas tous sa mais faut peut être qu'on y aille nous'' proposa Marie à ses enfants

'' Pourquoi ?'' demandèrent les membres de Fairy Tail alors que Waidgu Fox répondirent avec un simple hochement de tête.

'' Ben faut bien penser à une stratégie pour la finale de demain, je pense que devriez en faire autant'' conseilla Marie avec un sourire sournois en se dirigeant vers la sortie du bar. Ces enfants et son mari la suivirent et ils finissent par sortir du bar. Bien sûr chacun avait dit à demain avant de quitter le bar.

Un silence régna dans la pièce avant qu'ils entendent un ronflement. Ils tournèrent leurs tête vers le mur et virent Tommy en train de dormir. Ils tirèrent un regard bizarre de façon comique et soudain Hikari rentre dans le bar et donna un bon coup de poing à Tommy sur la tête et le tira hors du bar par les oreilles et présenta ses salutations en sortant du bar avec un Tommy assommée.

'' Bon les enfants, ils ont un peu raison, on va bien sûr réfléchir à une stratégie car il ne faut pas qu'ils gagnent demain. Faut qu'on arrive à les rattraper car on est pas à beaucoup de point de différence par rapport à eux. Donc on a encore notre chance les enfants de gagner ce tournoi et je vous assure qu'on va le remporter'' annonça Makarof en levant son poing vers le ciel

'' OUAIS !'' applaudissent les membres de Fairy Tail

* * *

 **Annotations du chapitres suivants :**

 **Natsu : Allez c'est partit on va les ratatiner**

 **Bacchus : C'est plutôt nous qu'allons nous faire ratatiner**

 **Mavis : Bon vous avez bien compris mon plan**

 **Léon : Oh non c'est un piège !**

 **Jin : Maintenant vous êtes dans notre environnement**

 **Tommy : La chasse va pouvoir commencer !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitres de Fairy Tail Alliance :**

 **Tous contre cinq**

* * *

 **A/N : C'est ainsi que s'achève ce vingt-troisième chapitre. Dîtes moi dans les commentaires de ce que vous avez penser du combat entre Jin et Wendy et enfin de ce que vous pensez de l'alliance Kora sa me ferait vraiment plaisir. C'est ainsi que je vous dit à bientôt pour une prochaines mise à jours. Bye !**


	24. Tous contre cinq

**Bienvenu pour le vingt-quatrième chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance. Au programme le commencement de la finale des grands jeux inter-magiques. Les personnages apparaissant dans cette histoire appartiennent à Hiro Mashima sauf les personnages inventer qui m'appartiennent.**

* * *

Chapitre 24: Tous contre cinq

La finale pouvait enfin commencer. Pour l'occasion, la ville s'est complètement réuni dans le stade à cause de l'épreuve qui allait se dérouler en ville. Tout le monde était impatient de connaître le vainqueur à la fin de ce tournoi.

Les membres participants des guildes participantes étaient tous dans leurs couloir prêt à entrer dans le stade.

Aujourd'hui dans la cabine des commentateurs, le roi était présent avec Yajima et Chapati.

'' Bonjour chers publiques, bienvenu pour cette grande finale de ces grands jeux-inter-magiques. Aujourd'hui nous allons enfin connaître le grand gagnant. Parmi vos favoris une seule guilde pourra être classer guilde numéro une de Fiore'' annonça Chapati

'' Oui on est tous impatient parce que d'un côté les classements sont serrer et je suppose qu'à un moment donner il risque peut être d'y avoir une égalité à la fin du tournoi'' annonça Yajima

'' Oui sa se peux non d'une citrouille'' annonça le roi

'' Mais enfin assez de bavardages, faisons un récapitulatif sur le tableau de classements des concurrents.'' annonça Chapati

La foule commença à applaudir haut et fort quand le tableau des classements s'afficha.

'' En septième position avec seulement 10 points, nous avons les chiens des enfers, Quatro Cerberus'' annonça Chapati que les Quatro Cerberus entrèrent dans l'arène en acclamant le publique et leurs maître les regardait avec un teint pâle

 _Flash-back arrière_

 _Dans l'auberge de Quatro Cerberus, les membres s'étaient rassembler vers leurs maîtres afin de préparer une stratégie mais finalement le maître Golmine n'a eu qu'un seul mot à dire_

 _'' FOUTUE !'' cria-t-il de façon comique_

 _'' QUOI ?'' répliquèrent les membres de la guilde_

 _'' OUI ON EST ENCORE ET UNE NOUVELLE FOIS NUL'' cria Golmine tellement fort que sa voix fut entendu depuis l'extérieur de l'auberge_

 _Fin Flash-back_

Bacchus et les autres avaient eux aussi un teint pâle tous en marchant dans l'arène

'' Les mecs, je crois qu'on peut faire notre prière'' déclara Bacchus

'' C'est pas Wild !'' murmurèrent ces coéquipiers

'' En sixième position avec 28 pts, ils ont fait un beau parcours jusque là mais est ce que sa suffira pour remporter la victoire. Faîtes un accueil à Blue Pegasus'' annonça Chapati que les membres de Blue Pegasus entrèrent dans l'arène mais au niveau de leurs équipe il y a eu un changement. Jenny remplaça Nichiya pour cette finale.

Leurs maître Bob les regardait entrer dans le stade avec un sourire de joie avec ses mains posé sur ses joues.

'' Oh c'est excitant, je suis tout émoustillée'' déclara-t-il

 _Flash-back arrière_

 _'' Bon, il va falloir s'accrocher car même si on est les derniers debout, on a très peu de chances de gagner'' déclara Bob un peu inquiet_

 _'' Oui le maître à raison les coco, même si on est les derniers debout, on ne pourra pas gagner le tournoi, la chose qui nous ferait gagner serait de tous les battre un par un mais malheureusement c'est impossible BEAU !'' expliqua Ichiya dans la déception_

 _'' Écoutez les gars faudra qu'on s'accroche, la stratégie qu'il faut appliquer serait de s'occuper des plus faibles d'abord et quand les plus fort seront tous vaincu on s'occupera du reste'' proposa Ren d'un ton ferme_

 _'' Non il y a une exception'' répliqua Ichiya à propos de la stratégie proposer par Ren_

 _'' Quoi Roi Ichiya,'' demanda Eve un peu surpris_

 _'' Il y a quelqu'un qu'il faudra que je m'occupe personnellement'' avoua Ichiya avec un regard sombre_

 _'' Qui sa ?'' demanda Bob_

 _'' SAM ARMSYAL'' déclara Ichiya d'un ton colérique de façon comique_

 _Fin Flash-back_

'' Allez les cocos, même si nous perdons, amusons-nous'' déclara-t-il avec une position de star

'' Gloire à notre roi Ichiya'' acclamèrent les autres en sautant de joie

'' En cinquième position, nous avons les sirènes des mers de Fiore avec seulement 30 points, Mermaid Heel'' annonça Chapati que les membres de Mermaid Heel entre dans l'arène

Les membres de Mermaid Heel étaient un peu différent, cette fois elle avait toutes un regard sérieux sur leurs visage au lieu de sourire et de saluer le publique.

 _Flash-back arrière_

 _Les membres de Mermaid Heel réfléchissait à une stratégie contre les autres guildes_

 _'' Vous avez une idées les filles ?'' demanda Arana en train de réfléchir_

 _'' Non pas vraiment, mais je pense que Kagura en à une'' répondit Milianna en regardant Kagura_

 _'' Oui j'en ai une'' répondit Kagura d'un ton monstrueux. Ces coéquipières la regardaient avec attention et Kagura releva la tête avec un regard monstrueux_

 _'' On va foncer sur tout ce qui bouge'' déclara-t-elle les effrayants toutes_

 _'' Quoi ? C'est sa ton plan ?'' demanda Beth choquée_

 _'' Oui parce que je dois prendre ma revanche contre Tommy et en plus si on les élimine tous à la vitesse de l'éclair avant les autres sa peut nous rapporter énormément de point'' expliqua Kagura_

 _'' Oui mais tu pense qu'on peut y arriver ?'' demanda Milianna un peu inquiète_

 _'' Milianna, ne sous-estime pas Kagura, quand elle est comme ça tu sais très bien qu'on peut compter sur elle'' déclara Risley_

 _'' Oui mais'' bégaya Milianna_

 _'' Milianna'' appela Kagura pour attirer son attention. Milianna releva la tête pour lui faire face '' Je vous jure que je vaincrai tous mes adversaire et prendre ma revanche sur Tommy et quand on remportera la victoire je vous assure que je serai fier de chacun d'entre vous. Et en plus je serai vraiment la plus grande épéiste de Fiore et je vous promets de tous donner'' déclara Kagura avec confiance_

 _'' Bien dit'' répondirent toutes ces copines_

 _Fin Flash-back_

'' Allez les filles donnons tous ce que nous avons'' déclara Kagura en levant son poing vers le ciel

'' A la quatrième place avec 37 points, nous avons Lamia Scale'' annonça Chapati que les membres de Lamia Scale entrent dans le stade en saluant le publique

'' Bande de nuls, battez tous ceux qui se trouve devant vous, sinon je vais devoir vous faire tourner'' averti Ooba en colère en faisant tourner son doigt

 _Flash-back arrière_

 _Une grande stratégie devait être mis en place par les membres de Lamia Scale car il savait qu'il pouvait avoir plus de chances de rattraper ceux qu'était devant eux dans le classement par rapport aux autres._

 _'' Alors notre stratégie nous servira surtout pour abattre Waidgu Fox et Fairy Tail car on aura beaucoup de fil à retordre contre eux. Autrement dit il faut qu'on gagne un maximum de points avant, afin de les empêcher de gagner beaucoup de points'' déclara Léon_

 _'' Oui mais pourquoi on éliminerai pas les plus forts d'abord car si on gaspille notre magie contre les moins dangereux, on sera pas en forme pour battre les autres'' rappela Jura_

 _'' En effet ta raison, si on s'attaque au faible, nos chance de vaincre les plus forts seront minces, Alors on va devoir foncer direct sur Waidgu Fox ensemble'' proposa Léon avec un sourire confus_

 _'' Eh au faîte Shelia tu pense que tu pourras te battre face à Ken, et toi Jura pourras tu prendre ta revanche contre Kaku'' demanda Yuka un peu inquiet_

 _'' Oui t'inquiète pas'' répondit Shelia un peu incertaine_

 _'' Oh allez sœurette, arrête de stresser tu pourras le battre pas vrai ?'' demanda sa sœur bien aimez_

 _'' Moi je compte bien mieux me débrouiller face à Kaku essayer de ne pas faire les même erreur lors de notre combat'' répondit Jura avec un coup de pouce_

 _'' Je compte sur vous, sinon vous subirez un grand châtiment'' avertit Ooba avec un ton sinistre_

 _Fin Flash-back_

'' Allez faisons de notre mieux'' déclara Jura avec un sourire

'' Oui je dois faire de mon mieux...pour ma Juvia chérie'' déclara Léon de façon comique faisant chuter par terre tous ces coéquipiers de façon comique

'' En troisième position avec 42 pts nous avons ceux qui rugissent comme des lions, Sabertooth'' annonça Chapati que les membres de Sabertooth firent leurs entrer dans l'arène

'' Sting t'es sur de ton plan ?'' demanda Lector un peu inquiet en regardant son partenaire

'' Oui'' répondit Sting en repensant à leurs plan

 _Flash-back arrière_

 _'' Bon notre on peut encore une nouvelle fois arriver premier mais j'ai construit ce plan'' annonça Sting à sa guilde entière_

 _'' Quel plan ?'' demanda Yukino un peu surprise que son maître soit assez intelligent pour monter une stratégie_

 _'' Bien voilà ce qu'on va faire. Rogue, toi tu t'occuperas de Gajeel et une fois que se sera fait tu t'occuperas de Jin car j'en suis sur que se dernier va affronter Natsu et si jamais Natsu perd face à lui, tu apparaîtras devant Jin et t'essayera de le maître KO.'' expliqua Sting et le plan semblait plaire à Rogue_

 _'' Oui d'accord, je trouve que c'est bien penser'' déclara Rogue avec un sourire_

 _'' Minerva toi tu t'occuperas de Erza comme ça la célèbre Titania ne pourra pas nous empêcher de faire nos combines et ensuite tu t'attaqueras à Tommy qui aura sûrement affronter Kagura et seront donc épuiser alors tu les achèveras tout les deux'' expliqua Sting_

 _'' Très bien'' répondit Minerva à la tactiques de Sting_

 _'' Quand a vous deux Orga et Rufus occupez vous du reste des adversaires. Rufus tes attaques pourront toucher plusieurs adversaires à la fois alors essaie de faire un maximum de points. Orga toi tu peux t'attaquer au adversaire un peu plus costaud alors je compte sur vous deux OK'' expliqua Sting_

 _'' Oui t'en fait pas tu sais qu'on peux accomplir cette tâche'' rassura Orga avec un coup de pouce_

 _'' Tu te souviens que tu peux nous faire confiance ?'' demanda Rufus en relevant son chapeau_

 _'' Quand à moi je fais quoi ?'' demanda Yukino un peu oublié_

 _'' Toi Yukino t'es notre carte maîtresse'' répondit Sting avec un sourire_

 _'' Comment ça ?'' demanda-t-elle_

 _'' Toi tu t'occuperas des adversaires moins fort que les autres et si quelque chose d'imprévu ce produit, genre si par exemple si aucun de nous n'est encore debout alors se sera à toi d'achever tout ceux qui nous ont battu et comme ça tu seras la dernière debout et on remporteras la victoire quand même en cas de problème'' expliqua Sting avec un sourire_

 _'' Alors je vois que j'ai un rôle assez important alors'' murmura Yukino un peu gênée_

 _'' Très bien c'est partit !, on va tous leurs montrer qu'on a grandement progresser en un an !'' hurla Sting en levant le poing en l'air_

 _'' Ouais !'' applaudirent toutes la guildes_

 _Fin Flash-back_

'' Allez Rogue, Fro pense que tu vas gagner'' encouragea Frosh à haute voix

'' Oui bonne chance !'' souhaita Lector à son tour

'' Allez on va leurs montrer comment mord les mages de Sabertooth'' déclara Rogue avec un sourire

'' En deuxième position avec 58 pts, la guilde des fées qui était les numéro un de Fiore l'année dernière, Fairy Tail'' annonça Chapati que l'équipe de Fairy Tail commençait à entrer dans le stade

'' Vous êtes sur qu'ils ont compris de ce qu'ils vont devoir faire ?'' demanda Makarof au premier maître

'' Oui ils sont conscient de qu'ils doivent faire et ils savent que leurs tâche va pas être si facile que sa'' répondit Mavis en souriant

 _Flash-back arrière_

 _La scène se déroule juste après que Waidgu Fox quitta le bars et la stratégie de Fairy Tail pouvait enfin être réfléchit. En plus Mavis était bonne pour préparer des stratégies puisque cette dernière à participer à de nombreuse de guerre permettant de remporter toutes les batailles à son camp et c'est ainsi qu'on la surnomma à cette époque la stratège des fées_

 _'' Waidgu Fox est vraiment redoutable alors cette fois faudra vraiment compter sur votre force pour les avoirs'' déclara Mavis. Les membres de Fairy Tail répondirent avec un simple hochement de tête_

 _'' Bon faisons le bilan de ce qu'on sait'' déclara Mavis en imaginant les cinq mages participants de Waidgu Fox dans sa tête '' Jin Slasherdash, chasseurs de dragons de la voie lactée, possède de nombreux talent aux combat et possède une puissance redoutables. Assez rapides, peut modeler sa magie, alors je pense que Natsu tu feras l'affaire pour pouvoir le battre car de tous les chasseurs de dragons de la guilde t'es parmi l'un des plus puissants, mais un petit avertissement, fait attention à certaines de ces attaques comme celle des faisceaux lumineux et celle de ces griffes du dragon car elles sont trop dangereuse pour que tu puisses faire face, alors juste fait attention'' avertit-elle en fronçant les sourcils_

 _'' Pff c'est pas ces attaques qui pourront m'intimider, non je vais l'affronter comme tout mes adversaires'' répliqua Natsu en se levant de sa chaise_

 _'' Imbécile fait quand même gaffe de pas foncer dans le tas, mais enfin ta pas vu de ce que ce gamin est capable ?'' demanda Grey extrêmement frustré par l'imbécillité de Natsu_

 _'' Peut importe de toute façon je vais gagner (rire)'' ria Natsu en tapotant son torse_

 _'' Oui en plus Natsu à sa nouvelle techniques pour pouvoir le vaincre'' annonça Happy avec joie_

 _'' Ouais ta raison je vais pouvoir enfin vous la montrer pendant le combat'' dit Natsu avec un sourire carnassier_

 _'' On espère juste qu'elle fera l'affaire'' murmura Lucy à Wendy discrètement, Wendy répondit seulement avec un petit rire_

 _'' Bon passons j'espère qu'au niveau de ce point sa ira, passons au suivant. Tommy Lightchiwa, épéiste possédant les pupilles de puissance et qui pratique la magie des armes élémentaires. Donc cette magie peut permettre de contrer n'importe quelle type de magie et il est même capable de pratiquer de la magie d'illusionniste alors sa risque de compliquer les choses, bien sur je suppose que ce dernier n'est pas un adversaire pour les idiots donc il faut quelqu'un ayant un bonne état d'esprit et quelqu'un connaissant le maniement de l'épée comme sa poche et possèdent beaucoup de moyen pour contrer n'importe quelle attaque'' expliqua Mavis_

 _'' Je suppose que vous pensez à moi maître ?'' demanda Erza un peu perplexe_

 _'' Exactement je pense que ta perfection au maniement des armes et des armures pourrait peut être le vaincre'' supposa Mavis avec un sourcil levé_

 _'' Ben moi je vois personne d'autre que Erza pour pouvoir rivaliser avec ce mages'' déclara Levy en fronçant les sourcils_

 _'' Le suivant maintenant. Kaku Genruyusai, chasseurs de démon des bois, possède les pupilles d'invocation, à une taille imposante qui peut un peu nous donner un avantage mais possède une force colossale et sait ce défendre dans toutes les circonstance et on connaît encore pas grand chose à son sujet mais son niveau est suffisant pour vaincre un mage sacré alors il faut pouvoir être méfiants envers lui. Mais faut quelqu'un qui pourra l'immobiliser et l'attaquer sur tout les angles, alors je suppose que Grey tu feras l'affaire pour le vaincre. Et puis vous êtes vous deux des chasseurs de démons après tous'' expliqua Mavis en regardant Grey_

 _'' Oui je pense qu'un mage comme moi pourrait résister à un mage puissant comme lui alors je pense que de la glace pourra le faire ralentir et en plus je peux l'attaquer à distance avec ma glace, donc je pense rien que des lances ou autres objet de glace fera l'affaire.'' proposa Grey mais eut un sourire soudain diabolique '' Et en plus j'ai toujours voulu affronter un chasseurs de démon depuis que je le suis'' rigola Grey_

 _'' Oh messieurs Grey est tellement séduisant quand il est diabolique'' dit Juvia encore en état de transe_

 _'' Et voilà quelle est répartit dans son monde'' murmura Carla d'ennui à elle même_

 _'' Maintenant sa va devenir un peu plus compliquer car maintenant on est confronter à un mage ou on ne sait pour l'instant rien du tout à propos de sa magie. Sam Armsyal, utilise la magie des savates de feu alors comme c'est un genre d'art martial se servant de la magie de feu on en sait rien d'autre dessus. Alors je crois que je vais peut-être vous faire courir le risque de le découvrir par vous même, alors c'est toi Gajeel qui essayera de le découvrir'' expliqua Mavis avec un regard inquiet_

 _'' QUOI VOUS M'ENVOYEZ COMBATTRE CE CUISTOT À CHEVAL SUR LES FEMMES, NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES SÉRIEUSE'' hurla Gajeel de frustration déçu de l'adversaire qu'on lui à proposer_

 _'' Tu n'a pas le choix après tout les autres sont déjà pris'' répliqua Lily assis juste à côté de lui_

 _Gajeel répondit seulement avec un grognement en croisant les bras_

 _'' Et pour finir, Ken Saijin, utilise la magie de transformation en goule, possède une force phénoménale, très rapide, il pourrait tendre une embuscade à n'importe quelle moment alors il faut quelqu'un de rapide mais j'ai déjà ma petite idée'' expliqua Mavis_

 _Fin Flash-back_

Alors que les mages de Fairy Tail s'avançaient dans l'arène. Tous le stade furent choquée du petit changement de constitution de leur équipe.

'' Incroyable Fairy Tail a décidé d'échanger la petite Wendy qui avait fait une belle prestation hier pendant la quatrième journée des jeux par...MIRAJANE !'' annonça Chapati extrêmement choquées

'' Vous êtes sur qu'on a bien fait d'envoyer Mirajane en finale ?'' demanda Elfman un peu inquiet

'' Bien sur, je m'inquiète pas moi en tous cas, d'après le maître fondateur c'est la seule solution pour pouvoir battre Ken et en plus Wendy est assez amoché à cause de son combat d'hier et Luxus n'est toujours pas en état et il n'aurait pas fait long feu face à Ken'' expliqua Lucy en croisant les bras avec un sourire fier

'' Oui et l'autre jours ils se sont jurée de s'affronter un jours et aujourd'hui c'est l'occasion pour eux'' rappela Wendy avec un sourire

'' Et enfin en premières position, nouvelle à Fiore, c'est la célèbres guilde ayant anéantie cinquante guilde sombres en six mois seulement et ceux qui ont sauver le stade pendant la troisième journée des jeux'' annonça Chapati

'' Voilà c'est eux !'' murmurèrent certains spectateur

'' Oh ils sont tellement fort'' murmurèrent d'autres

'' Oh je suis venu que pour les voir'' murmurèrent enfin d'autres

'' Avec seulement 66 pts. WAIDGU FOX !'' cria Chapati que les membres de Waidgu Fox entre dans l'arène en saluant le publique qui les acclamaient haut et fort, même beaucoup parmi eux balançaient des confettis

'' ALLEZ ALLEZ QUI C'EST LES PLUS FORT ? C'EST JIN, TOMMY, KEN, SAM ET KAKU ! VOUS ÊTES LES MEILLEURS ! WOUHOU !'' encouragèrent Genius, Claire, Cosmos, Teppei, Charlotte, XL, Thim, Aqua, Hikari, Kuroyuki, Rika et Alicia en agitant comme des Pom-pom girls avec des pompons dans les mains.

Jin et les autres avaient tous un sourire fier alors que les autres participants les regardaient en fronçant les sourcils avec crainte

 _Flash-back arrière_

 _Les membres de Waidgu Fox étaient à l'auberge et réfléchissaient à une stratégie pour la finale. Dans Waidgu Fox c'était Jason qui était plus intelligent pour pouvoir inventer une stratégie_

 _'' Normalement on devrait pas avoir de souci vu que pour l'instant personne parmi les mages que nous avons affronter nous est vaincu. Mais certains nous on tenue tête alors il faudra être prudent'' déclara Jason_

 _'' Oui parfaitement, pour moi je pense qu'il faut se méfier de Kagura et des autres mages de Fairy Tail'' déclara Tommy couché contre la fenêtre_

 _'' Oui c'est surtout la belle Erza qui risque de me faire peur à moi'' répliqua Sam en tremblant des jambes_

 _'' Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai réfléchi au niveau de qui devrait affronter qui'' proposa Jason en relevant ces lunettes_

 _'' Et qu'est ce que tu propose ?'' demanda Jin par curiosité_

 _'' Ben voilà, Jin je suppose que tu pourras t'occuper de Natsu sans problème, Tommy tu t'occuperas de Erza, mais j'ai appris que Kagura et elle était assez rivales alors on va tous faire pour qu'il se rencontre toutes les deux et là tu pourras les affronter toutes les deux.'' expliqua Jason avec un sourire_

 _'' Ça sa me plaît !'' affirma Tommy en se levant un peu de son coin tranquille_

 _'' Sam et Ken vous vous occuperez de tous les autres'' expliqua Jason en nettoyant ces lunettes_

 _'' On a que sa à faire ? Bon ben sa nous va'' répondit Sam un peu déçu_

 _'' J'ai une objection à te faire Jason ?'' demanda Rika en levant la main_

 _'' Oui qu'est ce qu'il y a Rika ?'' demanda Jason un peu confus_

 _'' J'ai quelque chose à conseiller pour Ken'' répondit Rika en regardant Ken avec un sourire sournois. Rika s'approcha lentement de Ken et le fixa des yeux_

 _'' Qu'est qui te prends Rika ?'' demanda Ken un peu inquiet_

 _'' Est ce que tu pourras affronter Shelia ?'' demanda-t-elle avec un sourire sournois en fronçant les sourcils_

 _'' Euh en faîtes j'en sais rien, c'est vrai que sa me fait mal de l'affronter mais je vais essayer'' répondit Ken en baissant la tête_

 _'' Alors j'ai un conseil a te donner. Écoute moi attentivement ! Tu pourrais lui déclarer ton amour'' conseilla Rika avec un sourire_

 _'' HEIN ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes?'' demanda Ken avec un regard confus_

 _'' Fais lui une belle déclaration d'amour, si sa se peux elle sera déjà peut être hors course sans que vous vous battiez. Et en plus sa te permettra d'avoir un rencard avec elle. Shelia je sais que le moment est mal choisi, mais je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé, accepte de sortir avec moi et je serai comblé'' prononça Rika pour donner les instructions de la déclaration que doit dire la goule amoureuse à son amour_

 _Ken répondit à ça seulement par un petit cri en ayant un teint pâle et en étant effrayé_

 _'' Il doit juste faire une déclaration ?'' demanda Jin un peu surpris_

 _'' C'est vraiment pas juste'' se plaignit Kaku_

 _'' Mais enfin mettez vous à ma place une seconde ! Vous c'est juste des douleurs physiques mais vous vous rendez même pas compte de la claque émotionnelle que je vais me prendre moi ! J'ai jamais fait de déclaration d'amour dans ma vie vous vous rendez compte. Je sais déjà que je vais me prendre un râteau monumentale'' pleura Ken avec les joues rouges et les larmes aux yeux_

 _'' (rire) quelle bébé quand même sa lui fera de l'entraînement'' murmura Frosty à lui même suffisamment fort pour se faire entendre_

 _'' Non mais moi c'est pas du tout de l'entraînement que j'ai besoin, que je voudrai c'est un peu d'amour'' déclara Ken complètement chamboulé_

 _'' Quoi ? Parce que tu trouve qu'on te maltraite peut-être ? Non mais arrête de jouer les enfants martyriser'' s'emporta Frosty en fronçant les sourcils_

 _'' SA SUFFIT ! ARRÊTER DE VOUS DSIPUTER'' cria Marie d'un ton ferme faisant taire tous le monde_

 _'' Bon revenons au plan. Kaku toi tu préparas le terrain OK ?'' demanda Jason avec un regard sérieux_

 _'' Oui t'en fais pas j'ai compris de ce que je dois faire'' répondit Kaku avec un sourire ainsi qu'un coup de pouce_

 _'' Bien tout le monde est prêts ? Alors faites de votre mieux pour nous faire décrocher la victoire'' déclara Yamamoto avec un sourire fier_

 _'' OUAIS'' acclamèrent tous le monde en levant leurs poings en l'air_

 _Fin du Flash-back_

Tous avaient une stratégies en tête pour rempoter cette finale et maintenant que toutes les guildes sont entrer dans le stade, l'épreuve final pouvait enfin commencer.

'' Vous croyez que sa va allez pour eux ?'' demanda Kuroyuki un peu inquiète

'' Mais oui sa va allez pour eux, ta pas à t'inquiéter '' rassura Roy en train de mettre du charbon dans son bras métallique.

L'odeur de charbon de son bras empestait tout son alentour

'' OH putain Roy tu pouvais pas faire sa ailleurs ?'' demanda Mike en se pinçant le nez

'' NON parce que tu me les a filer en retards alors que sa fait deux jours que j'en avais besoin , alors va te faire foutre'' répondit Roy violemment en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur

'' Chut silence sa va commencer !'' avertit Aqua en fronçant les sourcils

Soudain les participants des guildes furent téléporter au hasards dans la ville de Crocus et chaque équipe était assez éloigner des autres

'' Alors le but est simple. Cette épreuve va tester vos compétences martiales, vos compétence en magie et la confiance de chaque équipe en leurs camarades'' annonça Chapati '' Pour cette dernière journées des jeux, chaque équipe au complet doit participer à cette batailles. Cette fois le champ de batailles est dans toute la ville de Crocus, chaque équipe est dispersée à travers la ville et doivent retrouver leurs adversaires dans la ville. Lorsqu'un membre errant à travers la ville rencontre un ennemi, une bataille doit se dérouler ! Frapper votre adversaire pour l'empêcher de ce relever et de pouvoir accorder un point à votre score, aussi chaque équipe d'une guilde doit avoir un membre leader. Personne ne saura qui sera le chef dans chacune des équipes. Mais si le chef d'équipe est défait, l'équipe gagnante remporte cinq points. Cela signifie que chaque équipe peut marquer jusqu'à 63 points. Et chaque guilde a une chance à la victoire. Est ce que les équipes resteront unis, où seront-ils divisé ? Nous allons voir quelle stratégies seront déployer.'' continua t-il

Les équipes avaient tous un sourire sur leurs visage en pensant encore à leurs stratégies.

'' Qui va avoir l'honneur de se tenir au sommet du monde magique ?'' se demanda Chapati '' Que la finale des Grands-jeux-inter-magiques COMMENCENT !'' annonça Chapati

Chaque équipe partit ensemble pour cherchez leurs adversaires dans la ville alors que les membres de Waidgu Fox s'étaient tous disperser pour une raison inconnue.

 **(Dans le stade)**

'' Incroyable toute les équipes ont décidé de rester ensemble excepté les membres de Waidgu Fox. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous en tête ?'' demanda Chapati

'' Waidgu Fox doivent peut être avoir penser de pouvoir tous les battre en un contre cinq'' proposa Yajima

'' Mais c'est insensé, non d'une citrouille'' dit le roi

 **(Dans Crocus)**

Toutes les guildes à l'exception de Waidgu Fox finissent par tous ce retrouver dans une grande place avec une fontaine au centre de celle-ci. Tous avaient les yeux écarquillées de voir qu'ils se sont tous retrouver au même endroit car chacun pensaient qu'ils allaient être face à Waidgu Fox.

'' Mais enfin qu'est ce que vous fichez tous là ?'' demanda Natsu furax

'' On te retourne la question'' répondit Rogue d'un même ton

'' Ben on cherchait Waidgu Fox'' répondit Grey un peu déçu

'' NOUS AUSSI'' crièrent tous les autres membres des guildes étant tous déçu de ne pas avoir trouver les mages de Waidgu Fox

A ce moment là au sommet de la pointe d'une église ce tenait Ken avec un regard sournois en apercevant les autres sur la grande place.

'' Génial, comme prévu, il devait tous se réunir ici car il pensait qu'on serait là et comme prévu tous ont eu la même idée de nous attaquer en premier'' marmonna Ken à lui-même. '' Bon il est temps de passer à l'action'' annonça Ken à lui même.

Soudain il se transforme en goule et sort les six queue de son dos et gonfla les muscles de ces jambes et soudain il se propulsa tout droit vers la place à une vitesse folle en ayant un regard de chasseurs accompagné d'un sourire.

Alors que les membres des autres guildes étaient en train de se disputer au lieu de s'attaquer entre eux. Ken atterrit droit sur les mages de Lamia Scale, les faisant tous sauter en l'air pour éviter le crash de Ken. En reculant, les membres de Lamia Scale furent très surpris et avait sursauter de peur en sentant Ken arriver droit sur eux.

Les autres mages se tournèrent vers le lieu du crash et attendirent que la fumée se dissipe pour voir qui était tombé.

Après la fumée dissipé, Ken était accroupit dans un petit cratère en ayant ses six queues de sortit. Quand les autres virent que c'était lui, ils eurent un hoquet de surprise avec un regard effrayé à cause de la puissance magique que dégageait Ken. Ce dernier tourna la tête et regarda avec les yeux grands ouvert a travers son épaule les mages des autres guildes.

Alors que les mages allait commencer à attaquer Ken. Jin sauta d'un toit et prépara ses serres du dragon de la voie lactée et fonça droit sur les mages de Fairy Tail. Ils esquivèrent son attaque et se fut le tour des mages de Blue Pegasus de se faire attaquer par Sam qui avait sa jambe en feu, mais par chance ils purent l'esquiver à temps. Ensuite Tommy attaque à son tour les mages de Mermaid Heel en sautant d'un toit et en lançant deux lame de magie créer avec ces épées sur eux, ils esquivèrent à temps et soudain un laser vert géant produit par Kaku avait été lancer sur les mages de Quatro Cerberus et Sabertooth détruisant un bâtiment d'un coup, mais heureusement ils eurent le temps de s'écarter du danger.

Tous les mages était maintenant tous éparpillés entre eux. Les membres de Waidgu Fox finissent par ce rassembler sur la fontaines

 **(Dans le stade)**

'' Incroyable les membres de Waidgu Fox sont apparut de nulle part et sont maintenant face à tous les autres participants'' annonça Chapati que le stade tout entier était bouche bée

'' Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont en tête ?'' demanda Levy en fronçant les sourcils

'' Je sais pas mais il se peut que sa annonce rien de bon pour nous'' répondit Mavis un peu inquiète en fronçant les sourcils

'' Est ce qu'il se peut qu'il savait qu'on devait les trouver en premier lieu ?'' demanda Lucy un peu surpris

'' Oui, il devait sûrement l'avoir prévu'' répondit Makarof en baissant la tête et en fronçant les sourcils

 **(Dans Crocus)**

Les mages de toutes les guildes avaient tous un regard prudent en fixant les mages de Waidgu Fox qui avait eu par contre un sourire moqueur

'' On savait que vous vouliez notre peaux avant tous le monde mais malheureusement vos plans ont foiré grave, mais par contre le notre à fonctionné. KAKU MAINTENANT !'' cria Jin à haute voix et rapidement.

Soudain Kaku mis la paume de ses mains sur le sol et un cercle magique apparut sur le sol.

'' Forêt des démons !'' cria-t-il. D'un coup des grandes racines sortirent du sol de Crocus et elle commençait à émergées toutes la ville. Les mages des autres guildes furent tous stupéfait en ayant un regard vide avec les yeux grands écarquillé en tremblant de peur.

'' MAIS C'EST QUOI SA ?'' cria Grey stupéfait en regardant pleins d'arbres pousser devant

Dans le stade tous le monde était stupéfait de ce qui se passait.

Beaucoup de mages de guildes différentes furent séparer alors que les membres de Waidgu Fox étaient toujours ensemble.

La forêt commença à émerger toutes la ville de Crocus et les arbres étaient d'une hauteur plus haute que les maisons et avaient tous un tronc énorme ainsi que les racines qui envahissait tous les quartiers de la ville.

En très peux de temps, la ville de Crocus était devenu une énorme forêt.

 **(Pendant ce temps en hauteur du stade)**

Tous les membres de Crime Sorcière tiraient un regard d'effroi en voyant cette mer d'arbre envahissant toutes la ville entière.

'' Mais faut avoir une telle magie pour pouvoir faire sa'' dit Meldy d'un ton terrifier

'' Non faut être un monstre pour pouvoir faire ça'' corrigea Jellal dans le même état

'' Toutes la ville est...comment c'est possible ?'' demanda Hot-eye dans le même état

'' C'est une attaque que peuvent faire certains chasseurs de démons, moi-même j'en suis incapable'' expliqua Xanders avec un regard sérieux

'' Mais pourtant t'es un mage de rang S, t'es classer plus haut que lui alors sa veut dire que t'es plus puissant que lui et t'es pas capable de faire ça ?'' demanda Cobra stupéfait en se tournant vers lui

'' Oui je suis plus puissant que lui mais cette attaque sert seulement à faire changer l'environnement alors c'est pas une attaque dangereuse. Mais en tous cas notre stratégies à fonctionner et maintenant la tâche sera beaucoup plus facile'' déclara Xanders en mettant ses mains derrière son dos

 **(Vers Waidgu Fox)**

Jin, Ken, Tommy, Sam et Kaku se tenait prêt de la fontaine et les arbres se tenait tous autour de la fontaine ne laissant aucun moyen à Waidgu Fox de s'échapper de la zone. Ils avaient tous une lueur sombre sur leurs visages tout en souriant.

'' Bien joué Kaku, maintenant vous savez ce qui nous reste à faire'' déclara Ken d'un ton farceur

'' Maintenant ils sont tous dans notre environnement, allons-y'' déclara Jin en levant la tête avec un sourire de joie

'' La chasse va pouvoir commencer'' déclara Tommy avec un regard sanguinaire de façon comique

Les cinq firent un énorme bond et finissent par sortir de la zone et étaient maintenant dans les airs au-dessus de la forêt. En tombant ils s'accrochèrent au branches et se déplacèrent à une vitesse furtive par les branches

 **(Pendant ce temps vers Grey)**

Grey marchait dans un quartier en étant encore stupéfait par la technique de Kaku

'' _Bizarrement cette technique me rappelle énormément celle que mon père à utiliser pour gelé le village du soleil._ '' pensa Grey en fronçant les sourcils

Soudain des lances de glaces foncèrent droit sur lui. Il eut le temps de les esquiver et regarda qui les avait lancer et sourit en voyant qui était le lanceur.

'' Léon'' prononça-t-il en voyant son rival de toujours, Léon qui se tenait avec Jura à ses côté sur une racine d'arbre.

'' Faut dire que j'ai eu de la chance de me retrouver avec toi ici.'' déclara Léon en souriant

'' Je me souviens pas avoir énormément souhaiter être face à vous'' déclara une voix masculine inconnue

Grey tourna sa tête vers sa droite et écarquilla les yeux de voir qui c'était. Rufus se tenait sur une racine avec à ses côté Orga qui avait les bras croiser

'' Rufus ?'' demanda Grey surpris

'' Sa s'annonce palpitant d'avoir plusieurs adversaires'' dit Jura en faisant craquer ces doigts

'' Oh non pas eux'' déclara une voix derrière Grey. Il se retourna et virent Jäger accompagné de Nobarly

'' Vous ?'' demanda Grey pas surpris du tout

'' Tiens on dirait que c'est mon jour de chance, sept adversaire à la fois'' déclara une voix écho au fin fonds de la forêt.

Les sept mages furent choquer en reconnaissant de qui venait cette voix. Ils se retournèrent lentement vers la voix tous en transpirant d'angoisse.

Soudain ils virent une ombre s'approcher d'eux. La personne sortit lentement des bois et tous écarquillèrent les yeux de terreur de voir que cette ombre n'était autre que Kaku

 **(Pendant ce temps vers Erza)**

Erza en étant éloignée des autres décida d'essayer d'avoir une vue d'ensemble en montant sur la cathédrale de la ville qui était un bâtiment assez grands pour être plus haut que les arbres créer par Kaku.

Une fois sur le toit plat de la cathédrale, elle regarda autour d'elle avec un regards examinateur

'' _Hmm, à cause de tout ses arbres, sa risque d'être compliqué d'essayer de retrouver les autres_ '' pensa-t-elle avant de se faire interrompre par quelqu'un. Erza sortit son armure du samouraï et dégaina son épée afin de contrer l'épée de son adversaire qui n'était autre que.

'' Kagura ?'' demanda Erza surprise

'' Alors Erza, on va pouvoir remettre sa ?'' demanda-t-elle avec une voix faible en train de forcer contre l'épée de Erza

'' Et comment, j'ai hâte'' répondit Erza avec un sourire. Les deux s'éloignèrent en faisant un bond en arrière et commencèrent à se charger quand une sphère de magie apparut droit devant leurs routes.

'' _C'est quoi sa ?_ '' se demanda Kagura en écarquillant les yeux

Soudain deux bras finissent par surgirent de la sphère et attrapèrent le visage des deux combattantes et une vague de magie furent tirer des mains de l'inconnu envoyant Erza et Kagura valdinguer.

Erza et Kagura sortirent des débris et écarquillèrent les yeux de voir qui se tenait devant eux.

'' Minerva ?'' demanda Erza surpris

'' Et oui j'ai hâte de t'affronter Titania'' annonça Minerva en sortant de sa sphère de magie

'' Et attends, c'est moi qui doit l'affronter en premier'' désapprouva Kagura frustrée

'' Pourquoi vous vous acharnez alors qu'il y a différent moyen de régler ça'' annonça une voix masculine familière pour les trois femmes. Elles levèrent tous leurs tête vers le cloché de la cathédrale et elle furent surpris et choquée de voir qui se tenait sur une des gargouilles du cloché.

'' Oh non il ne manquait plus que lui'' annonça Erza bouche bée et mal à l'aise

'' Tommy ?'' les trois femmes demandèrent

Tommy se tenait sur la gargouille avec un regard sombre tout en souriant et ayant une main posé sur sa ceinture d'arme

 **(Pendant ce temps vers Gajeel)**

Gajeel courait dans la rue et croisa la route de quelqu'un qu'il se s'attendait pas du tout en entrant dans un grand quartier. Il se trouvait maintenant face à Rogue

'' Tiens tiens mais c'est le gamin'' annonça Gajeel avec un sourire carnassier

'' Heureux de t'affronter Gajeel'' répondit Rogue avec un sourire

'' Bon je suis un peu presser alors j'espère en finir vite avec toi'' prévenu Gajeel en craquant son coup ainsi que ces doigts

'' Ne me sous-estime pas trop Gajeel, j'ai progresser en un an'' contredit Rogue en se mettant en position de combat

Soudain ils entendirent quatre autres personnes approchée. C'était les Trimens accompagnées d'Ichiya qui était surpris de se retrouver face à Gajeel et Rogue

'' Oh non pas vous'' déclara Ichiya de déception

'' Tiens, les gugusse de Blue Pegasus'' déclarèrent une autre voix. Tous se tournèrent vers la voix pour voir seulement que c'était Bacchus et Rocker de Quatro Cerberus

'' Oh ce n'est qu'eux'' murmura Hibiki à lui même de déception faisant pâlir les deux mages de Quatro Cerberus

'' _C'est pas cool, je croyais qu'il serait plus surpris par notre arrivée_ '' pensa Bacchus de déception

'' Super je vais enfin pouvoir m'éclater, je vais vous éclater tous jusqu'au dernier'' déclara Gajeel avec un regard de plaisir. Soudain il pâlit d'inquiétude en entendant des pas venir lentement vers eux

'' Quelle arnaque, je croyais pouvoir me mesurer à de charmantes jeunes filles, mais je me suis fait un sacrée film'' dit une voix masculine de déception.

Tous se tournèrent lentement vers la voix avec crainte, seul Ichiya tirait plutôt un regard de colère vers l'individu

'' Te voilà, saleté de morveux'' dit-il en essayant de se calmer, mais ne pouvait pas essayer de retenir sa rage face à celui qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Sam était l'adversaire présent devant eux

 **(Pendant ce temps vers Mirajane)**

Mirajane essayait de retrouver les autres en traversant un quartier délabrée par les racines des arbres. Elle entendit soudain quelqu'un trembler de peur et décida de ce faire guider par les bruits de claquement de dents. En sortant du quartier elle arriva sur une grande place et découvrit que cette zone n'était pas du tout envahit par les arbres. En y entrant elle découvrit que les claquements de dents n'était autre que Jenny qui s'était perdu.

'' Oh je suis perdu, pauvre de moi'' se plaint-elle en tremblant

'' Alors Jenny on est seul ?'' demanda Mirajane avec un sourire faisant sursauter Jenny par surprise

'' OH NON PAS TOI !'' cria-t-elle en panique

Soudain une grande attaque sombre surgit d'un quartier tous droit vers Mirajane et Jenny. Elles l'esquivèrent à temps et du quartier ou l'attaque avait surgit en sort trois personnes qui se révélait être Shelia, Yuka et Toby de Lamia Scale

'' Mince je les ai ratées, je suis désolée'' s'excusa Shelia

'' Mais non ce n'est pas de ta fautes !'' cria Toby

'' Pas la peine d'aboyer comme sa quand on accepte les excuses de quelqu'un. Imbécile !'' répliqua Yuka d'un air ennuyer

Pendant ce temps sur le toit d'un bâtiment Ken était en train de les observer de loin et avait un sourire et une rougeur sur son visage

'' _Oh mince, Shelia est tellement mignonne quand elle s'excuse_ '' pensa-t-il partit dans un autre monde

 **(Pendant ce temps vers Natsu)**

Natsu courait dans une ruelle en train de chercher les autres.

'' RRH c'est pas vrai, où son passer tous les autres ?'' demanda-t-il d'un ton d'agacement

D'un coup quelqu'un surgit du ciel et atterrit devant Natsu lui barrant la route

'' Je m'attendais pas te trouver du premier coup'' dit la voix en sortant de l'écran de fumée produit par son crash

'' Enfin c'est toi que j'attendais. Jin'' répondit Natsu en faisant sortir une flamme de sa main gauche avec un sourire carnassier

'' Moi aussi Natsu, je sens qu'on va bien s'éclater tous les deux'' dit Jin avec un sourire en faisant jaillir de l'énergie boréale de son corps

La finale à pris une tournure intéressante. A cette instant chacun des membres des autre guildes étaient confronter à un membre de Waidgu Fox. Qui l'emportera dans cette épique bataille ?

* * *

 **Annotations du chapitre suivant :**

 **Tommy : le vainqueur m'affrontera !**

 **Ichiya : Sale cuistot ! BEAU !**

 **Mirajane : Oh j'en aurait fini en peu de temps**

 **Yukino : Où sont passer les autres ?**

 **Kaku : Chercher les autres !**

 **Ken : Je t'aime alors accepte de sortir avec moi après que ce tournoi soit terminer**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance :**

 **Mirajane vs Ken**

* * *

 **A/N : Voilà que la finale à commencer et il reste plus beaucoup de chapitre avant de commencer un nouvel arc. Au faîtes au niveau de l'histoire, il se peut que je ne puisse pas tous le temps y travailler dessus car j'ai déjà commencer une autre fanfiction que j'ai déjà publier le prologue alors je serai sur deux histoires à la fois. Voilà c'était juste pour prévenir alors patienter jusqu'à la prochaines mise à jours. Bye !**


	25. Mirajane vs Ken

**Bienvenu pour ce vingt-cinquième chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance. Au programmes, le commencement de tous les combats ainsi que le principal combat de ce chapitre.**

 **Petite information, je compte faire une petite pause pour Fairy Tail Alliance (Oui c'est bizarre de dire sa après ne pas avoir mise à jours pendant un mois, mais un auteur doit aussi prendre des pauses dans ces histoires pour s'occuper autrement.). Tous sa pour dire que je prends une vrai pause parce que j'ai envie de continuer un peu à écrire ma fanfiction Hunter X Hunter. Mais surtout j'ai envie de commencer une sur Danganronpa qui est un anime que j'ai découvert i peine deux semaines et que j'ai vraiment aimée et que je classe directe dans mon top 5 de mes animes favoris.**

 **Et comme je n'avais pas poster de nouveau chapitre pendant un mois et que mes occupations étaient surtout de regarder de nouveaux animes alors j'ai décidé de sortir vite ce chapitre avant la rentrée des classes pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps.**

 **Tous les personnages apparaissant dans cette histoires appartiennent à Hiro Mashima sauf les personnages inventer qui m'appartiennent**

* * *

Chapitre 25: Mirajane vs Ken

Natsu avait ces poings entourer de flammes alors que Jin jaillissait de l'énergie boréale de son corps.

'' Ben dis donc t'es bien sur de toi'' remarqua Jin un peu surpris

'' Eh comment, je m'enflamme à mort, première fois que je croise un adversaire aussi puissant. Réponds-moi seulement à cette question ?'' demanda Natsu avec un sourire

'' Oui'' répondit Jin en attendant la question de Natsu

'' Comment ta réussi à gagner une telle force ?'' demanda Natsu avec les yeux qui pétillaient

'' Pour faire simple, c'est grâce au grimoire de sort de magie de chasseurs de dragons de la voie lactée que mon laisser mes parents dragons. Beaucoup d'années d'entraînement et ainsi que d'essayer de copier d'autre type de magie, pour l'instant j'ai copier seulement les techniques de modelage et de la cristallisation du à la magie des diamants de Marco, mais si sa vous préoccupe tant que sa, je pourrai vous entraîner une fois que tous sa sera terminer.'' proposa Jin en se grattant la tête

'' Tu ferais sa ? Oh franchement c'est sympa mais maintenant passons à l'acte'' proposa Natsu en se mettant en garde

'' Avec plaisir'' répondit Jin avec un sourire tout en fronçant les sourcils

 **(Grey et autres vs Kaku)**

Kaku s'approcha de plus en plus vers ses adversaires avec un sourire. Il leva la tête en faisant montrer ses pupilles d'invocation qui brillait mettant mal à l'aise ces adversaires

'' Oh non fallait qu'on tombe sur toi'' commenta Jäger avec crainte

'' C'était prévu après tout je peux sentir la présence de chacun d'entre vous grâce à ses arbres, car elle me parlent'' répondit-il en caressant le tronc d'un de ses arbres

'' Comment les arbres peuvent-t-ils te parler ?'' demanda Grey un peu confus

'' Je t'expliquerai tous sa plus tard'' répondit Kaku en craquant ses doigts

'' Alors Kaku t'es prêt pour notre deuxième combat ?'' demanda Jura avec un sourire fier

'' Et comment mais je pense que je vais gagner encore une fois'' répondit Kaku

 **(Gajeel et autres vs Sam)**

Sam se sentait un peu déçu de ce mesurer qu'avec des hommes. Mais au moins il se retrouvait tête à tête avec le mage qu'il détestait le plus.

'' Salut le vieux, au moins je suis pas déçu de t'avoir croiser'' dit Sam avec un sourire narquois

'' Oh fait pas trop le malin cuistot pervers, tu tombe justement bien car je prévoyais d'éliminer les plus faibles en premier mais moi sa m'était complètement égal du moment que je te retrouve et t'affronte en premier. '' répondit Ichiya avec un sourire narquois en fronçant les sourcils

'' Parfait, ma fois, avant de t'affronter je vais devoir me débarrasser des gêneurs'' dit Sam en fermant les yeux en étirant ses jambes.

'' On ne te laissera pas faire'' prévenu Gajeel avec un sourire carnassier

 **(Erza, Minerva et Kagura vs Tommy)**

'' Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire par, différent moyen de régler ça ?'' demanda Minerva en fronçant les sourcils

'' Je veux dire nous sommes quatre, alors on pourrait faire deux match et les vainqueur des deux matchs s'affronteront en final, pigé ?'' demanda Tommy en s'expliquant

'' Oui on a compris, alors mesure toi à moi en premier !'' dit Erza en dégainant son épée

'' Taratata, attendez deux minutes, je veux ma revanche contre Kagura alors vous deux allez vous affronter ailleurs'' dit Tommy en sautant de la tour d'horloge et atterrit devant elles

'' Très bien comme tu voudras. Tu viens ?'' répondit Erza tout en demandant à Minerva de la suivre

Les deux finissent par partir ce trouver un autre endroit pour s'affronter laissant Tommy et Kagura en tête à tête

'' Prêt à recevoir la même raclée que la dernière fois ?'' demanda Kagura en dégainant son épée

'' Parle pour toi'' répondit Tommy en souriant tout en sortant ses deux épée de leurs fourreau

 **(Mirajane vs les autres)**

'' Tiens on dirait que je ne suis pas seul'' remarqua Mirajane en lançant un sourire à ses adversaires

'' Oh non c'est Mirajane, on a aucune chance contre elle'' avertit Yuka avec inquiétude

'' On va quand même pas reculer !'' hurla Shelia à Yuka

'' OUI LAMIA SCALE RECULERAS JAMAIS FACE À DES FEMMES'' cria Toby de rage

'' Pas la peine d'aboyer sur les gens'' prévenu Yuka d'un air ennuyer

Sur le toit non loin, Ken avait un sourire sournois écrit sur ses lèvres et était en position de foncer droit sur eux

'' Et c'est partit !'' dit-il en gonflant les muscles de ses jambes et s'élança tout droit vers eux à une vitesse incroyable

'' Allez c'est pas des nanas qui vont nous empêcher de gag-'' cria Toby haut et fort quand soudain il sentit une douleur sur le côté droit de son torse.

Le sang coulait du torse de Toby et haletait de douleur avec des yeux vide avec la bouche grande ouverte avec les lèvres tremblante.

Les autres étaient tous bouche bée avec un regard de terreur en transpirant de sueur

'' Toby !'' cria Shelia inquiet pour son camarades

Toby criait encore de douleur et avait maintenant des nausées et se retenait de s'évanouir à tout moment. Il enleva sa main gauche de sa blessure et regarda avec terreur le sang couler entre ses doigts.

'' Qu'est ce que...Qui m'a fait çà'' murmura-t-il complètement chamboulé. Les autres avaient un regard effrayée en regardant ce qui se trouvait derrière Toby. Ce dernier tourna légèrement la tête vers l'arrière et fut terrifier de voir qui se tenait derrière lui.

Ken se tenait derrière lui de dos et avait les jambes écartés avec sa main gauche tendu avec les doigts croiser et plier de façon à donner la forme de patte de félins.

'' C'est...toi'' dit Toby en haletant quand soudain Ken disparaît et griffait tout le corps de Toby à une vitesse phénoménale.

Toby avait des griffures partout sur le corps et son pantalon était tout déchirer. Il tomba à genoux sur le sol et s'écroula sur le sol inconscient.

Ken réapparut juste à coté de Yuka avec un sourire démoniaque faisant surprendre ce dernier. Yuka tourna la tête vers lui, mais d'un coup, Ken attrape son visage et le serra très fort faisant hurler Yuka de douleur.

'' Crocs de la goule !'' cria Ken en tirant une attaque constitué d'une magie rouge sang par sa main agrippant le visage de Yuka. Après s'être pris l'attaque en pleine tronche, Yuka fut valdinguer très loin jusqu'à s'écraser sur un bâtiment le démolissant. Quand la fumée se dissipa, Yuka était sous les débris, inconscient et vaincu.

Mirajane et les autres étaient tous bouche bée avec les yeux remplis de désespoir d'avoir vu comment Ken à vaincu deux adversaire en peu de temps avec une force phénoménale.

 **(Dans le stade)**

Le publique était choquée de la démonstration de Ken. Les membres de Waidgu Fox exprimait un regard de joie et surpris de voir que Ken à développer de nouvelle compétence à son Goule Soul sachant que sa faisait à peine que trois jours que Ken à réussi à le maîtriser.

'' Alors là je n'en crois pas mes yeux, Ken a réduit en bouillie Yuka et Toby de Lamia Scale en à peine quelque seconde'' annonça Chapati en état de chocs

'' Se qui accorde alors deux points à Waidgu Fox'' continua Yajima

 **(Mirajane,Shelia et Jenny vs Ken)**

Mirajane, Jenny et Shelia avaient les yeux horrifié de la force terrifiante de Ken. Il avait un sourire sournois écrit sur son visage et tourna la tête lentement vers eux.

'' Voilà alors qui j'affronte en premier ? Toi Shelia ou toi Mirajane ?'' demanda Ken hésitant

'' Moi je peux patienter tant que sa ne dure pas longtemps'' répondit Mirajane avec un sourire

'' Alors Shelia tant dis quoi ?'' demanda Ken en se tenant les mains avec une rougeur sur son visage

'' Moi je suis prêtes depuis ma naissance, donc avec plaisir'' rigola Shelia avec enthousiasme

'' Parfait, alors Mirajane reste là j'en ai pas pour longtemps'' avertit Ken en levant les mains en faisant le signe de repos

Soudain Mirajane était dans sa forme Satan Soul et contre un mur se tenait Jenny qui c'est fait vaincre pendant que Ken et Shelia parlait pendant quelque seconde.

'' Non je peux attendre'' répondit Mirajane en se frottant les mains

'' Ben dis-donc ta pas perdu de temps'' rigola Ken avec un air de confusion

'' Bon allez on y va je t'attends'' avertit Shelia à l'autre bout de la place. En tournant la tête vers elle, Ken était surpris de la voir déjà prêt pour leurs affrontement. Alors il posa un genou à terre et plaqua ces mains sur le sol et ces six queues étaient pointer vers Shelia. Shelia avait les points serrer et les jambes écartée.

Ken gonfla les muscles de ses jambes prêt à foncer alors que Shelia ouvrit la bouche en levant sa tête vers le ciel et se mis à aspirer quelque brise d'air dans sa bouche.

Sans prévenir, Ken s'élança à une vitesse fulgurante vers Shelia

'' Rugissement du dieux céleste !'' cria Shelia en balançant un tourbillon de de vent noir sur Ken

Ken se le prit de plein fouet mais il tenait le choc et arriva finalement droit devant elle.

'' Griffe démoniaque !'' cria Ken que le bout de ces doigts furent teinter d'une couleur rouge sang et soudain de longues griffes énorme poussèrent au bout de ses doigts et était prêt à lacérer un coup de griffes sur le corps de Shelia quand soudain il se prit un coup de pieds en pleine lucarne par Shelia qui avait sa jambe envelopper de vent noir.

 **(Grey et autres vs Kaku)**

Kaku avait ces pupilles d'invocation qui était en train de briller et soudain il plaqua la paume de sa main gauche sur le sol

'' Invocation : Plante Carnivore !'' cria-t-il en faisant apparaître ces quatre plantes carnivores géante

Les autres eurent un air craintive en voyant ces quatre plante carnivore géante avec des sourires diabolique

'' Alors tu comptes les envoyer tous sur nous, c'est çà ton entrer de jeu ?'' demanda Grey déçu du premier pas de Kaku

'' Non, mes arbres ont sentit des mouvements non loin d'ici. Ils sont au nombres de six.'' répondit Kaku avec un sourire démoniaque en tournant la tête vers sa gauche

'' _Quoi ? Ne me dîtes pas qu'il a repéré Yukino ?_ '' se demanda Orga en sueur

'' _Si elle a été repérer alors notre joker pour remporter le tournoi à été déjoué_ '' compris Rufus en écarquillant les yeux

'' Allez-y !'' ordonna Kaku à ses plantes carnivores et ces dernière s'en allèrent et se séparèrent dans la ville

'' _Putain ? Cette forêt leurs donnent un grand avantage sur nous_ '' pensa Grey en serrant les dents

'' Tu ne me fais pas peur Kaku, je vais te montrer comment j'utilise mes végétaux à moi'' se moqua Jäger en serrant les dents et fonça directe vers Kaku en lui lançant des plantes carnivores qui crachaient des noix avec des épines. Mais avant qu'il ne lance son attaque, il se prends une attaque de glace en plein dans le dos et s'évanouit sur place

'' Désolé mais n'oubliez pas qu'on reste des adversaires, Kaku est peut être un problème mais retenez en tête que chacun ce bat pour faire gagner la victoire à sa guilde alors les autres sont aussi des adversaires à abattre'' expliqua Léon qui était le responsable du coup en traître contre Jäger faisant gagner un point à Lamia Scale

'' Pas besoin de le rappeler on est au courant'' souffla Orga ennuyer

'' Perdons pas de temps ! Laser tropicale !'' cria Kaku perdant patience et qui cracha un laser vert massive de sa bouche sur ses adversaires et chacun sautèrent en l'air pour atterrir sur les toits. L'attaque avait ravager de nombreux arbres sur son passage rendant que la zone était en manque d'arbre

 **(Erza vs Minerva)**

Les deux combattantes étaient dans une ruelles entre des arbres et Erza se changea en son armure aux ailes noires et chargea vers Minerva avec détermination

'' Modification du territoire !'' cria Minerva en tirant une sphère au plafond qui tomba sur Erza et elle fut figée au sol comme si elle a été frapper par du plomb et la sphère explosa faisant valdinguer Erza

'' Ben Titania tu fais une erreur d'est ton entrer de jeu c'est pas toi ça'' signala Minerva en attendant que la fumée se dissipe.

Une fois dissipé, Erza n'était plus là et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Soudain elle entendit Erza crié juste derrière elle. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Erza charger vers elle avec sa lance gaîner toute en étant dans sa robe de Yuen.

'' Inter changement !'' cria Minerva en échangeant de place avec Erza. La mage en armure s'arrêta dans son élan et tourna la tête vers l'arrière avec les yeux écarquillé pour voir Minerva lui lancer un rayon de magie de ses mains vers elle.

Erza se changea dans son armure Adamantine et bloqua l'attaque avec son bouclier auquel elle a formé en joignant ces deux bouclier sur les bras pour n'en former plus qu'un.

 **(Ken vs Shelia)**

Autour d'eux tout était détruit et Shelia était debout et haletait de douleur tandis que Ken se tenait correctement les mains sur les hanches.

'' Shelia, je t'ai pas trop fait mal ?'' demanda Ken inquiet

'' Non je suis en pleine forme je t'assure'' répondit Shelia avec un sourire

'' Parfait alors, Crocs de la goule !'' cria Ken en balançant des rayons de magie rouge sang de ses mains sur Shelia.

Cette dernière esquive et commençait à courir droit vers Ken en faisant tourner des vents noirs autour de ces mains et commençait à réciter une formule

'' Ô vent, ô vent ! Arrache la terre et fais-là danser jusqu'au ciel ! Danse du ciel céleste !'' prononça Shelia en se rapprochant de Ken et créa une spirale de vent l'envoyant valdinguer dans les airs.

Mais par sa surprise Ken commença à tourner sur lui même. Alors elle venait de ce rendre compte de son erreur.

'' Goule Rafale !'' cria Ken en balançant ces queues droit sur Shelia et elle les pris de pleins fouet et un nuage de poussière ce créa. La fumée se dissipa et Shelia était à terre dans le cratère.

Ken retomba au sol et avec un regard inquiet il se rapprocha du cratère et quelque chose refit surface dans son esprit

 _Flash-back arrière_

 _'' J'ai quelque chose à conseiller pour Ken'' répondit Rika en regardant Ken avec un sourire sournois. Rika s'approcha lentement de Ken et le fixa des yeux_

 _'' Qu'est qui te prends Rika ?'' demanda Ken un peu inquiet_

 _'' Est ce que tu pourras affronter Shelia ?'' demanda-t-elle avec un sourire sournois en fronçant les sourcils_

 _'' Euh en faîtes j'en sais rien, c'est vrai que sa me fait mal de l'affronter mais je vais essayer'' répondit Ken en baissant la tête_

 _'' Alors j'ai un conseil a te donner. Écoute moi attentivement ! Tu pourrais lui déclarer ton amour'' conseilla Rika avec un sourire_

 _'' HEIN ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes?'' demanda Ken avec un regard confus_

 _'' Fais lui une belle déclaration d'amour, si sa se peux elle sera déjà peut être hors course sans que vous vous battiez. Et en plus sa te permettra d'avoir un rencard avec elle. Shelia je sais que le moment est mal choisi, mais je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé, accepte de sortir avec moi et je serai comblé'' prononça Rika pour donner les instructions de la déclaration que doit dire la goule amoureuse à son amour_

 _Ken répondit à ça seulement par un petit cri en ayant un teint pâle et en étant effrayé_

 _'' Il doit juste faire une déclaration ?'' demanda Jin un peu surpris_

 _'' C'est vraiment pas juste'' se plaignit Kaku_

 _'' Mais enfin mettez vous à ma place une seconde ! Vous c'est juste des douleurs physiques mais vous vous rendez même pas compte de la claque émotionnelle que je vais me prendre moi ! J'ai jamais fait de déclaration d'amour dans ma vie vous vous rendez compte. Je sais déjà que je vais me prendre un râteau monumentale'' pleura Ken avec les joues rouges et les larmes aux yeux_

 _'' (rire) quelle bébé quand même sa lui fera de l'entraînement'' murmura Frosty à lui même suffisamment fort pour se faire entendre_

 _Fin Flash-back_

Ken se mit soudain à paniquer et ses joues étaient rouges.

'' Oh non que puis-je faire ? Que puis-je faire ?'' demanda Ken à haute voix sautant de panique

Soudain Shelia saute du trou et essaya de lancer son rugissement mais Ken fut assez rapide et attrapa le visage de Shelia et la plaqua contre le mur d'un bâtiment

'' Shelia, abandonne s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas'' dit-il avec inquiétude et rougissant presque les larmes aux yeux

'' Non je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant'' dit Shelia d'un ton ferme en haletant de douleur

'' Mais regarde toi'' avertit Ken en pointant du doigts ces vêtements

Shelia jeta un coup d'œil sur ces blessures et ces vêtements étaient en lambeaux et un des bras avait une grande marque de griffure avec une grosse plaie

'' Non je n'abandonnerai pas et n'oublie pas que je peux me soigner '' dit-elle avec un sourire en utilisant sa techniques de régénération et toutes ces blessures disparurent

'' Non c'est une douleur pour moi alors désolé je n'ai pas le choix'' s'excusa-t-il. Soudain il s'accroupit devant elle et plaça ces queues comme un viseur et Shelia avec un regard inquiet de se qui allait se passer.

'' Shelia !'' cria Ken en rougissant les larmes aux yeux et en la regardant droit dans ces yeux bleu de minuit

'' Ken qu'est ce qui te prends tout d'un coup !'' demanda la chasseuse de dieu avec un sourire inquiet

'' Shelia, je sais que le moment est mal choisis'' s'excuse Ken en fermant les yeux. Shelia était inquiète du comportement de Ken et était perdu dans son esprit et soudain elle se mit à rougir. '' Mais...Je t'aime, alors...accepte de..sortir avec moi...eeeettttt ettt..et je serai combler'' bégaya Ken avec un visage rouge cerise et les larmes aux yeux.

Shelia lança un hoquet de surprise, ces joues devinrent rouge cerise et son cœur battaient de plus en plus.

'' Euh je …..JE...je ne sais pas quoi dire'' bégaya Shelia encore plus que Ken

'' J'attendrai le temps qu'il me faut pour ta réponse..et..excuse-moi ! Astros Ténébros !'' hurla Ken de chagrin quand soudain une boule de magie rouge sang se forma entre ses queues et qui grandissait de plus en plus

'' M'en veux pas ! Je fais sa pour ma guilde, mais mes sentiments pour toi son réel'' continua-t-il en se rapprochant plus près de sa bien aimée

'' Je comprends Ken, mais..mais...laisse-moi réfléchir encore s'il te plaît..parce que je..je'' répondit-elle gentiment avant de ce faire couper par Ken qui lui donna un baiser passionnée sur la joue.

'' Sa c'est pour le baiser que tu m'as donner l'autre jour alors que j'étais à l'infirmerie'' remercia-t-il doucement et sincèrement en enroulant ces bras autour de sa taille en mettant sa tête sur ces épaules.

'' Alors tu dormais pas coquin ?'' demanda Shelia avec un sourire

'' Oui j'étais juste relaxer par tes soins'' répondit-il alors que sa boule de magie était d'une taille énorme. '' Pardonne-moi je t'en prie'' continua-t-il désespérer.

'' Je te pardonnerai toujours'' répondit-elle en enroulant à son tour, ces bras autour de son cou.

Comme Ken était accroché à Shelia, il était en plein dans la trajectoire de son attaque, mais pour celle qu'il aime, il préférait se prendre le coup avec elle.

La boule fut compresser et les deux furent engloutis dans un grand rayon lasers. Les deux furent envoyer très loin dans un rayon de plusieurs mètres et l'attaque ravagea toute la zone et une énorme explosion massive se produit et tous le monde arrêtèrent leurs combat pour regarder l'explosion.

 **(Dans le stade)**

'' Nom de dieu, Ken a provoquer une énorme explosions'' cria Chapati d'horreur

'' J'espère qu'ils sont tous les deux sains et sauf ?'' demanda Yajima terriblement inquiet

'' Non mais quelle imbécile celle là, elle n'en à fait qu'a sa tête'' se plaignit Ooba en faisant tourner son doigt

'' Ah c'est beau l'amour'' ce réjouit Sherry en soufflant de bonheur

'' Shelia. Tu as enfin trouver le vrai amour'' pensa Wendy toute heureuse pour sa meilleure amie

 **(Vers Mirajane)**

'' Mais enfin qu'est ce qui ce passe là-bas ?'' demanda Mirajane à haute voix avec les yeux écarquillées.

Soudain elle entendit des pas venant vers elle. Elle regarda attentivement qui s'approchait de plus en plus dans l'ombre et aperçu une lueur dans l'ombre.

Elle écarquilla les yeux horrifié et surpris de voir qui s'approchait.

'' Ken ?'' Il était en train d'avancer vers elle avec une aura obscure autour de lui et ayant les yeux remplies de désespoirs toute en portant Shelia dans ces bras et était plus dans sa forme Goule Soul.

Alors Mirajane était prudente en le voyant arriver vers elle mais ce dernier se mit à changer de direction en partant vers sa gauche et déposa délicatement Shelia contre le mur d'un bâtiment et lui déposa un léger baiser sur son front en s'éloignant d'elle.

Il arriva lentement devant Mirajane avec de la fureur dans les yeux.

'' Elle a accepté de perdre pour moi, elle n'avait aucune chance face à un adversaire aussi dangereux que moi et c'est quelque chose que je regrette, d'être dangereux. Et quand ce fut finit, elle m'a donner toutes ces dernière force pour me guérir alors je ne peux pas perdre !'' cria Ken en se transformant une nouvelle fois en goule dans une explosion de fureur

Mirajane se contenta seulement de sourire et dans une explosion de magie elle se transforma dans sa forme de Malphas sa forme la plus rapide de son Satan Soul.

'' Tu veux vraiment gagner hein ? Et bien je t'attends de pieds ferme alors approche bête féroce'' dit Mirajane en le provoquant avec un sourire démoniaque

Ken avait ignorer complètement la provoque voyant parfaitement à quoi consistait le jeu de Mirajane.

'' Tu me réponds pas ? Bien alors j'attaque'' dit-elle en fonçant vers lui avec ces mains crochu devant elle

Soudain Ken disparaît et réapparaît dans les airs et en tombant il s'accrocha sur le dos de Mirajane et sortit une de ses queues et l'enroule autour de son coup essayant de l'étrangler.

'' Vas-y provoque moi autant que tu veux, mais jamais je ne céderai. POUR RIEN AU MONDE'' cria Ken et Mirajane essaya de le faire descendre mais ce dernier descendit de son plein gré

Soudain Mirajane remarqua qu'elle avait une tâche de sang sur son cou. Elle toucha la plaie et regarda le sang couler entre ces doigts

'' Heureusement que je maîtrise parfaitement mon Goule Soul sinon je t'aurai arracher un bout de ta chair et je l'aurai déguster, mais sous cette forme elle serait infecte.'' se moqua Ken en la provoquant

Mirajane finit par s'énerver et chargea vers lui et ce dernier sauta en l'air et essaya donner un violent coup de pieds sur son visage, mais elle l'attrapa à temps et par sa surprise, Ken tourna sur lui même pliant son genou plusieurs fois et avec son autre jambe il lui donna un violent coup de pieds au visage l'envoyant valdinguer.

Ken remit sa cheville à la normale en fessant craquer ces os et Ken avait un sourire sans émotion et dégageant une aura obscure. Le sacrifice de Shelia l'avait vraiment affecté et refusait à tout moment de perdre sinon son sacrifice n'aurait servit à rien.

Mirajane sortit des décombres avec un regards furax et Ken leva la tête vers elle avec un sourire psychopathe sur le visage tout en sortant ces autres queues

'' A mon tour maintenant.'' dit-il en faisant craquer ses doigts. Mirajane se contenta seulement de serrer les dents de plus en plus fort et elle chargea un rayon d'énergie dans ses mains et elle tira un énorme rayon droit sur Ken mais se dernier se dirigea vers elle en frôlant son attaque et plaça un violent coup de poing dans son abdomen.

En se retenant de s'évanouir, Mirajane attrapa le bras de Ken et l'envoya s'écraser contre un arbre.

Ken en sortit indemne et tous les deux se chargèrent. Mirajane lança plusieurs attaque sur Ken mais ce dernier les esquiva tous jusqu'au dernier. Ken finit par sauter en l'air et Mirajane s'envola vers lui et il s'échangèrent de nombreux coup physique et pour mettre un terme à ses attaques, Ken attrapa le bras droite de Mirajane et le brisa en lui donnant un coup de genou sur le coude.

Mirajane hurla de douleur que Ken s'élança plus haut dans les airs et en tombant il plaça ces queues en dessous de lui et emporta Mirajane avec lui.

Ils s'écrasèrent tous les deux sur le sol en formant une explosion créant un cratère.

La jeune femme était cloué au sol en dessous des queues de Ken et ne pouvait plus bouger.

'' Pour ma guilde, pour ma bien aimer. JAMAIS JE PERDRAI !'' cria-t-il en se baissant en mettant une main entre ouverte devant lui avec son autre main avec le poing serrer et soudain une magie obscure de couleur rouge sang se forma autour du poing de Ken et soudain la boule de magie s'agrandissait de plus en plus.

'' Moi non plus je ne voudrai pas perdre'' répondit Mirajane en train d'étouffer '' Je l'ai sous-estimé quand il se bat avec une volonté comme celle-ci, il devient carrément inarrêtable'' pensa Mirajane en état de chocs

'' J'ai été considérer comme un monstre à une époque ! Mais maintenant que j'ai tout, je suis obliger de faire du mal à tout ce que je tiens. Mais particulièrement à une que j'aime de tout mon cœur et si sa n'aurait pas été pendant ce tournoi. Rien d'aussi affreux ne serait arriver. Alors je vais mettre à terme à tous ça. ET POUR DE BON !'' cria-t-il en frappant Mirajane avec son attaque et soudain la boule grandit de plus en plus et soudain elle explosa et toute la zone fut engloutie dans une grande explosions.

 **(Dans le stade)**

Tous le publique avait les yeux écarquillées en étant bouche bée. Les commentateurs étaient sans voix. Les membres du conseil était choquée. Les autres guildes eurent exactement les même réaction à l'exception de Lisanna et de Elfman qui était en train de crier le nom de leur grande sœur.

Quand aux membres de Waidgu Fox, ils étaient choqués avec les yeux horrifiés et Rika s'en voulait un peu de lui avoir proposer de tout avouer à Shelia et à cause de cela, il est tombé dans un profond désespoirs ne pouvant plus s'arrêter et décida de mettre fin à son combat en se sacrifiant avec son adversaire entre ces mailles du filets.

 **(Pendant ce temps en hauteur du stade)**

La guilde de Crime Sorcière étaient dans le même état sauf Xanders qui avait un regard neutre en comprenant parfaitement l'attitude de Ken.

C'est dans une grande explosions que le combat de Ken pour sa guilde prit fin en battant son adversaire et en se sacrifiant lui même dans sa propre attaque. Mais qui était le vainqueur entre les deux ? Qui des deux allaient être encore debout ?

* * *

 **Annotations du chapitre suivant :**

 **Ichiya: BEAU !**

 **Lisanna: Grande sœur !**

 **Rika: Sa y est c'est un homme maintenant !**

 **Minerva: Titania ne pourra jamais être vaincu !**

 **Kagura: Pour Mermaid Heel je deviendrai la plus forte épéiste de Fiore**

 **Tommy: Ta détermination est surprenante mais peut importe, le titre ne compte pas**

 **Sam: Les filles m'aimeront beaucoup plus !**

 **Rogue: Bats-le, après tout tu es mon idole.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance:**

 **Gajeel vs Sam**

* * *

 **A/N : Putain qu'est ce que j'ai eu du mal à le finir ce chapitre. Mais la scène avec Ken et Shelia fut l'une des scènes que j'ai beaucoup aimée à écrire. Et pour le suspense j'ai préféré ne pas vous révéler tout de suite qui à gagner entre lui et Mirajane, mais quand vous aurez la réponse je suppose que vous ne serez point surpris.**

 **Alors c'est mon dernier chapitre que je publie sur cette histoire jusqu'à la fin de la pause. J'avais promis aussi de finir l'arc pendant les grandes vacances mais je n'ai pas pu par manque d'inspiration et aussi de vouloir entamer d'autre histoire.**

 **Alors je vous dis à bientôt pour la prochaines mise à jours et à bientôt et surtout je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée. Bye !**


	26. Gajeel vs Sam

**Bienvenu pour ce vingt-sixième chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance. Désolé pour une longue attente pour publier la suite de cette histoire, mais à l'instant même où j'ai publié ce chapitre, j'ai aussi mis à jours ma deuxième fanfiction et dans quelque jours je vous apporterai les premiers chapitres de ma nouvelle fanfiction sur Danganronpa dans un plateau.**

 **Pour l'instant j'aurai poster que deux chapitres de cette histoire mais je sais pas quand est ce que je pourrai poster les trois autres afin de finaliser cette arc, parce qu'en plus de mes études je vais plutôt travailler pendant un bon bout de temps sur ma Fanfiction Danganronpa, ce qui veut dire que je publierai de nouveau chapitre de cette histoire quand je serai apte à écrire les autres chapitres, alors jusque là profiter de ces deux chapitres que j'ai posté pour vous ce soir.**

 **Au programmes, continuation des combats. Les personnages apparaissant dans cette histoire appartiennent à Hiro Mashima sauf les personnages inventer qui m'appartiennent.**

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Gajeel vs Sam

Tous le stade était bouche bée et attendait impatiemment à se que la fumée se dissipe pour voir qui c'est qu'était toujours debout.

Lisanna et Elfman venaient de voir leurs grande sœur être pris dans une grosse explosion avec son adversaire. Pour les membres de Waidgu Fox s'était qu'il venait de voir l'un de leurs membre se sacrifier dans sa propre attaque en emportant avec lui son adversaire.

'' J'en crois pas mes yeux, mesdames et messieurs, le suspense est tendu, qui des deux sera encore debout'' annonça Chapati

La fumée se dissipa et tous furent choquée de voir que..

'' Mirajane et Ken sont tous les deux à terre'' cria Chapati choquées

'' Quelle beau combat en tout cas !'' dit Yajima

'' Sa c'est sur non d'une citrouille'' dit le roi

Mirajane et Ken étaient tous les deux dans un énorme cratère provoquer par l'explosion destructif de l'attaque de Ken. Tous leurs vêtement étaient en lambeaux et tous les dos avaient le corps en sang.

Makarof était bouche bée en voyant l'un de ses enfants inconscient et vaincu. Lisanna et Elfman versait plus des larmes de joie, pour savoir que leurs grande sœurs n'est pas morte accidentellement.

Yamamoto avait un regard impassible, alors que sa femmes et ses enfants étaient choqué de voir Ken s'être sacrifié en exprimant une grande douleur sentimentale. Parmi tous les enfants de la guildes, c'était Rika qui s'en voulait le plus. C'était elle qui avait conseiller à Ken d'avouer ces sentiments pour Shelia afin qu'il puisse gagner le combat et par courage ce dernier à réussi à le faire, mais résultat il a reçu un gros choc émotionnelle et s'est complètement lâcher pendant son combat.

'' _Ken, tu as sut montrer tes sentiments et maintenant tu t'es sacrifié avec douleur pour ne plus avoir à blesser les gens que tu aimes. Ken t'es devenu un homme_ '' pensa Rika avec les larmes aux yeux.

'' Surprenant combat ce qui fait que Waidgu Fox et Fairy Tail remporte toute les deux un points.'' annonça Chapati

'' Ce qui fait que Waidgu Fox est toujours en tête'' dit Yajima

'' C'est embêtant sa nom d'une citrouille''

'' Bien et maintenant regardons comment avancent les autres candidats.'' annonça Chapati

 **(Pendant ce temps quelque part dans la ville)**

Dans un quartier non loin de là ou se trouvait Ken et Mirajane, les quatre autres mages de Mermaid Heel venaient de battre Semus à pleine couture. Ce dernier était sur le sol recouvert d'une toile d'araignées.

'' C'est dommage que Kagura ne soit pas avec nous'' dit Milianna en lâchant un soupir

'' A cause de cette satané forêt qu'a pousser on a du se séparer, alors que notre plan était de foncer sur tout ce qui bouge toutes les cinq ensemble'' dit Arana

'' Oui mais je me demande où sont les autres ?'' demanda Beth en scrutant les environs

'' Ce membre de Quatro Cerberus était le seul qui c'est isolé des autres, pour l'instant sa à été notre seul adversaire.'' dit Milianna.

Alors qu'elles discutaient, elles ne savaient pas que quelqu'un les observaient.

Dans un bâtiment, derrière une fenêtre se cachait Yukino qui tenait fermement ces deux clés dans les mains.

'' Je suis le joker de Sabertooth, je ne peux échouer dans ma mission'' dit-elle quand elle ouvrit la porte de la balance.

Les quatre mages de Mermaid Heel furent soudain cloué au sol et ne pouvait plus du tout bouger. Quand soudain, Yukino apparaît par surprise arrive à ouvrir une deuxième porte

'' Ouvre-toi porte des esprits viens à moi ! Pisces !'' cria-t-elle comme l'esprit de la constellation du poisson fit son entrer.

Pisces se contenta de prendre sa forme humaine et ils créèrent un énorme typhon d'eau et la balancèrent sur les quatre filles.

Une explosion fut créer et les quatre filles étaient vaincu. Yukino venait de prouver qu'elle était devenu hyper forte pendant les un ans d'absence de Fairy Tail. Sabertooth remporta alors quatre points.

'' Bon est bien ce n'était pas si difficile finalement'' dit-elle en s'éloignant des quatre filles vaincu

 **(Gajeel vs les autres)**

Gajeel venait de clouer Rocker sur un bâtiment proche et d'un coup de pilier du dragon d'acier, il mit KO facilement Hibiki qui n'a même pas riposter.

'' Vous êtes des crétins, abandonner avant que je vous refasse vos portrait'' dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

'' Ne nous sous-estime pas ! Furie Blanche !'' cria Eve qui apparut derrière Gajeel. Il se contenta seulement de sortir ses lames d'acier et se protégea des boules de neiges envoyer par Eve. Gajeel lui balança un sourire et envoya son hurlement du dragon d'acier sur lui.

'' Blizzard !'' cria Eve en balançant une grosse tempête de neige. Les deux attaques se heurtent et étaient en train de se pousser l'une de l'autre, mais la force de Gajeel fut assez puissante pour repousser l'attaque de Eve et de se prendre les deux attaques de pleins fouet. Eve était maintenant vaincu.

Rogue lui venait de venir à bout de Ren qui n'a pas fait long feu face à lui et de sa force de dragon de l'ombre.

Pas loin, dans une ruelle isolée, Ichiya et Sam s'apprêtaient à mener leurs combat personnel.

Les deux se regardèrent avec fermeté et Ichiya fit d'abord le premier pas.

'' Parfum de Force !'' cria-t-il en devenant hyper musclé. Sam courut droit sur lui et Ichiya essaya de l'arrêter en lui mettant un coup de poing mais Sam s'envola et sa jambe droite fut entourer du fluide d'attaque et elle commença à s'enflammer.

'' Black Legs : KO !'' cria-t-il en balançant de violent coup de pieds de feu sur le visage de Ichiya. Il sentit des tas de brûlure sur son visage et soudain Sam croisa sa jambe et la tira en arrière et ensuite l'élança vers Ichiya

'' Black Legs : Déflagration !'' cria-t-il quand soudain une rafale de feu fut projeter de sa semelle emportant Ichiya dans une grande vague de feu.

Ichiya atterrit sur le sol essayant de ne pas flancher face aux brûlure que lui à infliger Sam

'' Saleté ! Parfum de tonnerre !'' cria-t-il en mettant deux fioles dans son nez quand et pointa ses doigts vers Sam voulant lui envoyer ses éclairs. Mais Sam atterrit au dessus de lui

'' Black Legs : Punch !'' cria-t-il quand il frappa les mains de Ichiya avec son coup de pieds et les plaquèrent aux sol. Ichiya cria de douleur de façon comique et soudain Sam lèvent sa jambe vers le ciel et elle s'enflamma lourdement.

'' Black Legs : Arms !'' cria-t-il quand avec sa jambe, il cassa les bras de Ichiya l'empêchant d'utiliser ses bras. Ichiya hurla de douleur et s'agenouilla par terre. Sam atterrit prêt de lui en lâchant un petit gloussement.

'' Franchement regarde toi, tu ne te protège pas assez, tu t'expose beaucoup trop, regarde maintenant, tes bras sont cassé et elles sont maintenant inutilisable, comment vas-tu pouvoir prendre tes fioles maintenant. Sache que je suis très rapidement alors si tu fais un pas je n'hésiterai pas à t'attaquer.'' dit-il

Ichiya grogna de frustrations et bougea à peine son genou pour essayer de se relever que Sam lui mit un coup de pied en feu en pleine figure

'' Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger !'' dit-il avec un regard impassible. Il croisa sa jambe et l'élança en lui mettant un coup au visage et en même temps, lui envoyer une déflagration. Ichiya fut valdinguer aux loin baigné dans une marre de flamme et tous se finis par une explosion.

'' BEAU !'' cria Ichiya en écho dans toute la ville toute en brûlant.

Sam lâcha un petit gloussement quand soudain il bailla

'' Oh allez je m'ennuie et si je passais aux deux chasseurs de dragons maintenant'' dit-il en marchant au large vers le lieux où se trouvait Rogue et Gajeel.

Rogue et Gajeel étaient prêt à commencer leurs combat quand soudain, ils furent interrompus par Bacchus qui picolait toujours avec sa gourde de vin.

'' Eh...Vous m'attendez pas ? Allez laisser moi vous joindre à vous.'' dit-il complètement sobre.

Gajeel prit une pierre et la balança sur le toit du bâtiment qui était presque sur le point de s'écrouler. Le son sonore était assez fort pour faire perdre l'équilibre au bâtiment et se dernier heurta un autre bâtiment et les deux tombèrent sur Bacchus.

Le Leader de Quatro Cerberus venait de se faire battre de façon minable.

Rogue et Gajeel pouvait enfin commencer leurs combat.

'' Pilier du dragon d'acier'' cria Gajeel en balançant un pilier sortant de sa main droit sur Rogue. Ce dernier l'esquiva et se retrouva dans les airs.

'' Hurlement du dragon de l'ombre !'' cria-t-il mais Gajeel se contenta seulement d'esquiver son attaque.

'' Épée divine de Karma Ferreux'' cria Gajeel en joignant ses mains afin de créer une grande épée. Il essaya de frapper Rogue avec sa lame.

'' Shadow Drive !'' cria Rogue en s'entourant d'une aura d'ombre et la lame son épée lui passa aux travers et Rogue en profita pour courir vers Gajeel et lui lacéra un coup de serre du dragon de l'ombre en plein visage. Gajeel recula et s'essuya la lèvres.

'' Tu te débrouille mieux gamin'' dit-il simplement

'' J'ai fait beaucoup de progrès en un an afin d'attendre le jour où je pourrai enfin te battre.'' répondit-il

'' Ah ouais tu veux vraiment me vaincre hein ? Eh bien approche je t'attends'' dit-il en chargeant vers lui

'' Avec plaisir''

Ils se chargèrent tous les deux poussant des cris de rage et les deux se percutèrent provoquant une puissante onde de chocs.

 **(Tommy vs Kagura)**

Au-dessus de la cathédrale, presque tout le toit était détruit et risquait de s'écrouler à n'importe quelle moment.

Kagura et Tommy se tenait debout en train de reprendre leurs souffle avec des déchirures sur leurs vêtements.

'' Tu sembles plus sérieux que la dernière fois'' répliqua Kagura

'' Ouais eh bien cette victoire sera pour ma guilde alors normal que je suis plus sérieux que pendant notre dernier combat.'' dit-il en ouvrant les yeux faisant briller ces pupilles de puissances

Kagura chargea vers Tommy et les deux s'échangèrent des coups de lames provoquant des étincelles.

'' Lame élémentaire : Poison'' cria-t-il en faisant jaillir du poisson de ses lames forçant Kagura à battre en retraite. Quand soudain il changea ses lames afin qu'elles fassent jaillir cette fois-ci du feu. Il chargea vers Kagura et cette gaina son épée en la balançant vers lui avec un mouvement d'arc de cercles. Mais grâce à ces pupilles, Tommy vit le mouvement de l'épée aux ralentis et l'esquiva sans problème et eut le temps de courir juste derrière elle et il posa ensuite ses lames de feu sur le dos de Kagura la faisant hurler de douleur et ensuite il lui encaissa un coup de pied dans le dos, la faisant trébucher par terre.

Kagura gémissait sur le sol ayant du mal à se relever. Tommy s'approcha d'elle par derrière.

'' Laisse tomber Kagura, tu ne pourras jamais me vaincre c'est fini'' dit-il en pointant ses épées vers elle. Kagura se releva difficilement et regarda Tommy avec un regard déterminée.

'' Alors là pas question, je te vaincrai et j'empocherai le titre de meilleur épéiste de Fiore'' dit-elle

'' Tu sais c'est pas le titre qui compte dans un combat à l'épée'' dit-il surprenant Kagura

'' Quand deux épéiste s'affronte, la puissance de chacun n'a rien avoir, ce qui compte dans un combat à l'épée. C'est de faire confiance à ces épées. Moi je fais extrêmement confiance à mes armes, alors je peux trancher aussi bien quand je suis en parfaite synchronisation avec eux qu'en utilisant ma force pour trancher mes adversaires'' dit-il en regardant la lame de ces deux épées. Kagura réfléchissait à ses paroles et se rendit compte que elle était devenu obsédée par un stupide titre. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus en elle.

'' Fait tu confiance à ton épée ?'' demanda Tommy avec un regard impassible

'' Mais oui bien sûr'' répondit-elle

'' Ah bon pourtant on dirait que vos esprit de son pas en parfaite synchronisation'' dit-il en chargeant vers elle

Les deux se foncèrent dessus et Kagura vit soudain les mouvements de Tommy aux ralentis. Grâce à ça elle gaina son épées et se prépara à attaqué

'' Archenemy : Attaque en force !'' cria-t-elle en pointant son épées vers le torse de Tommy soudain à une vitesse folle elle poussa Tommy hyper loin en lui plantant son sabre dans le torse en veillant à ne pas le tuer. Les deux s'écrasèrent dans un bâtiment tout proche et une fois la fumée dissiper. Kagura se leva et enleva son épée du torse de Tommy qui était sur le sol inconscient.

'' Je fais totalement confiance à mon arme'' dit-elle de façon ferme

'' J'ai mal vu alors'' dit une voix faisant écho. Kagura écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant cette fois. Quand soudain elle voit le corps de Tommy se transformer en une nuée de corbeau.

Kagura fut aveuglée quand soudain elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

'' Ta synchronisation est correcte mais j'ai encore plus d'un tour dans mon sac grâce à mes pupilles de puissances'' dit Tommy quand soudain ses lames firent jaillir du vent et d'un coup sec, il trancha le dos de Kagura qui se mit soudain à gicler du sang.

Kagura tomba à terre inconsciente, la leadeuse de Mermaid Heel venait de se faire battre permettant à Waidgu Fox de gagner cinq point.

Alors que Tommy la regardait sur sol avec un regard impassible, il sentit quelqu'un arriver lentement derrière lui.

'' Je vois que tu l'as piégées avec une techniques spéciales n'est ce pas'' demanda une voix féminine

'' Exact, c'était ma technique d'illusion Rétinus hypnotique. Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'on s'affronte aussi vite, Erza'' dit-il se retournant vers elle avec un sourire narquois.

'' Eh bien oui, j'en ai bavé mais j'ai finalement réussi'' dit-elle

 _Flash-back arrière_

 _Minerva haletait contre le mur d'un bâtiment et Erza s'avança vers elle dans son armure du purgatoire._

 _'' Je dois reconnaître que t'es devenu plus forte qu'avant Titania'' dit Minerva_

 _'' Je le dois à mon années d'entraînement, mais toi aussi je dois avouer ta fait quelque progrès'' dit-elle en gainant son épée du purgatoire_

 _'' Tu crois en avoir fini avec moi, alors laisse moi te montrer quelque chose'' dit-elle avec un sourire. Elle se releva et leva ses bras vers le ciel._

 _'' Giga Yagdo Ligora !'' cria-t-elle quand soudain une statue gigantesque fit son apparition et se mit à briller de plus en plus._

 _'' Tu ne t'y attendais pas hein ? J'ai développé cette attaque en quelque chose de bien plus destructif'' dit-elle_

 _Erza se contenta de lâcher un gloussement quand soudain elle se transforma en une nouvelle armure que personne n'a jamais vu._

 _Cette armure était de couleur argent et avait des sortes de boules de miroir sur les épaules et sur les genouillères et avait sur son dos que qui dirait un portail circulaire._

 _'' Armure portatif'' cria-t-elle quand soudain elle sauta au-dessus de la grande statue et soudain son portail fut activer et soudain la statue rapetissa et fut aspirer dans le portail. Minerva avait les yeux écarquillé et Erza gaîna l'épée de sa nouvelle armure. C'était une épée argenté avec une lame bleue et elle avait la capacité de recracher tout se qui pénétrait dans le portail. Elle tomba sur Minerva et d'un coup d'épées elle envoyant toute la vague d'explosion de la statue de Minerva sur cette dernière, l'envoyant valdinguer au loin._

 _Minerva était couché sur le sol avec ses vêtements en lambeaux. Erza s'approcha d'elle et annonça que leurs combats étaient enfin terminer._

 _'' Je vois, alors Titania la reine des fées, resteras pour toujours invaincu'' dit-elle faiblement en tombant d'évanouissement._

 _Fin Flash-back_

'' Alors une armure capable d'aspirer tout se que tu veux et ensuite là renvoyer vers l'adversaire grâce à ton épées. C'est assez ingénieux, mais cette armure ne pourra pas marcher sur un mage de mon espèce'' dit Tommy en gainant ses deux épées.

'' On verra, voyons qui de nous deux est le plus fort'' dit-elle en se transformant dans son armure du dieu des destinés.

 **(Gajeel vs Rogue)**

Gajeel et Rogue avaient tous donner durant leurs assaut et étaient en train de haleter d'épuisement tous en se regardant avec des visages souriants.

'' Je dois avouer que c'est la première fois que tu me donne autant de file à retordre gamin.'' dit Gajeel

'' Je sais mais j'ai presque plus beaucoup de réserve de magie alors je vais tout donner dans cette dernière attaque'' dit Rogue quand soudain il se transforme dans sa forme Dragon Force et croisa ses bras devant lui et soudain de l'ombre sort de ses bras

'' Étreinte de l'ombre !'' cria-t-il quand soudain son ombre se dirigea vers Gajeel et s'enroula autour de lui l'attirant dans une étreinte serrer. Gajeel avait du mal à s'en défaire

'' C'est quoi ce truc ?''

'' C'est une nouvelle technique que j'ai inventer. Pour la mettre au point j'ai du m'inspirer de la technique de l'agrandissement des voie lactées du dragon de Jin pour y parvenir. J'avais l'intention d'utiliser cette technique contre lui et il n'aurait pas pu s'en défaire puisque ils ont promis de ne pas utiliser leurs fluides défensives.'' dit-il en dirigeant l'ombre pour qu'elle étreigne encore plus le chasseur de dragon d'acier

'' _Merde, son étreinte est efficace, je ne peux même pas bouger...Oh attends j'ai une idée, si c'est une ombre alors je pourrai_ '' pensa-t-il en lançant un sourire sournois. Soudain il se mit en mode chasseurs de dragons de l'ombre et de l'acier et se transforma en ombre afin de se déplacer dans l'ombre de Rogue

'' Quoi mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?'' cria Rogue en état de chocs en voyant Gajeel remonter l'ombre de son étreinte. En arrivant au bout de ses bras, Gajeel sortit de l'ombre de Rogue et lui lança un hurlement du dragon de l'ombre et de l'acier en pleine lucarne.

Rogue fut envoyer valdinguer très loin et s'écrasa sur le sol posé contre le mur d'un bâtiment.

 **(Dans le Stade)**

Sting et les deux Exceeds étaient choquées de voir Rogue s'être fait piéger et avoir perdu.

'' Rogue !'' cria Sting avec les yeux écarquillés

'' Oh non j'arrive pas à croire qu'il se soit fait battre

'' Pauvre Rogue !'' murmura Frosh en larmes pour son partenaire

 **(Vers Gajeel)**

Gajeel toujours dans son mode s'approcha de Rogue qui était toujours conscient.

'' Gamin , tu m'as bluffer aujourd'hui, tes progrès ont porter ces fruits et si on se s'affronte à nouveau un autre jour, qui c'est tu pourras peut être'' dit Gajeel

'' Pff, ne dis pas n'importe quoi Gajeel, je pourrai jamais te dépasser, tu es mon idole après tout'' complimenta Rogue se qui fait sourire Gajeel quand soudain Gajeel se prit un coup de pieds en pleine dans sa hanche gauche

Gajeel hurla de douleur alors que Rogue avait les yeux écarquillées. Gajeel fut envoyer valdinguer contre le mur d'un bâtiment et soudain Sam fait son apparition dans l'ombre avec un sourire démoniaque. Il s'approcha de plus en plus vers Gajeel qui gémissait de douleur

'' Oh je suis désolée, je voulais pas te frapper à un point vitaux mais c'est plus fort que moi'' dit-il avec un regard impassible

'' C'est pas çà qui va me faire jeter l'éponge'' dit faiblement Gajeel de façon ferme

'' Quoi ?'' demanda Sam

'' Je suis peut être épuisé, mais c'est parce que je tombe sur toi que je vais abandonner, alors s'il te plaît arrête de dire n'importe quoi Sam. Tu vas voir, Pilier du dragon d'acier et de l'ombre !'' cria Gajeel en transformant ces bras en pilier et encaissa une rafale de coup vers Sam, mais ce dernier se servit de sa vitesse afin de tous les esquiver.

'' Oui je sais que les mages de Fairy Tail n'abandonne jamais et ça j'admire assez, sur ce point nos deux guildes se ressemble, alors c'est pour ça que nous aussi nous allons pas vous faire de cadeaux !'' cria Sam en faisant une pirouette vers Gajeel et arriver devant lui, d'une façon rapide, il lui mit un grand coup de pied dans son torse, provoquant que Gajeel se mit à cracher du sang et tomba à genoux sur le sol

'' Des mages comme vous peuvent attirer notre défaite alors pour ma guilde et ma famille, je vais te battre'' dit-il en donnant des rafales de coup de pieds sur le dos de Gajeel. Gajeel s'apprêtait à suffoquer aux coups de pieds de Sam quand il décida de ce ressaisir.

'' _Non je ne dois pas flancher, faudrait que je m'éloigne de lui afin de trouver une solution_ '' pensa-t-il. Il se transforma en ombre et s'infiltra dans le sol et s'enfuit hors de porter de Sam

'' Hein ?'' dit Sam les yeux écarquillés voyant Gajeel s'échapper en ombre. Il décida sans plus tarder à le poursuivre.

Sur le mur du bâtiment Rogue était souriant avec les yeux à moitié fermées

'' Tu es le seul à pouvoir le battre après tout tu es mon idole'' dit-il faiblement avant de s'évanouir.

Gajeel se déplaçait toujours dans la ville en forme d'ombre.

'' _C'est bon, il pourra pas me rattraper à cette distance_ '' pensa-t-il quand soudain il remarqua que Sam était au-dessus en train de marcher dans les airs.

'' _Mais enfin c'est quoi ça ?_ '' pensa Gajeel choquées

 **(Dans le stade)**

Dans le stade tous le monde étaient bouche bée de voir Sam faire des pas dans les airs.

'' Incroyable, Sam marche dans les airs'' annonça Chapati les yeux écarquillés

Soudain Sam s'arrête de marcher dans les airs et tomba sur l'ombre de Gajeel avec ses jambes envelopper du fluide d'attaque et le dos de Gajeel fut craquer. Gajeel sortit du sol avec douleur et avec un regard presque vide.

'' Mais comment as-t-il fait pour toucher Gajeel ?'' demanda Levy en état de chocs

'' C'est sûrement à cause du fluide d'attaque, apparemment sa marche aussi sur des techniques comme celle-ci, jusqu'à maintenant on savait que le fluide d'attaque contre le fluide défensive mais elle touche en faîte à toute les techniques qui font changer la composition du corps du mage en son élément.'' expliqua Mavis avec un visage ferme

 **(Gajeel vs Sam)**

Sam mit sa jambe sous le corps de Gajeel et leva sa jambe en l'air avec Gajeel qui pendait dessus.

'' Eh oui ces techniques ne marche pas face au fluide d'attaque'' dit Sam en le lançant contre le mur le plus proches.

Gajeel haleta de douleur en crachant du sang.

'' Allez maintenant je vais en finir'' dit Sam en sautant dans les airs avec ses jambes qui commencèrent à s'enflammer.

'' Black Legs : Fire !'' cria Sam en donnant une rafale de coup de pied en feu sur tout le corps de Gajeel. Une fois s'être arrêter. Gajeel s'enflamma comme un feu de camps et hurla de douleur dû à son corps tout entier qui ressentait de la chaleur.

'' Black Legs : Déflagration !'' cria Sam en balançant cette voix une vague de flamme de ses semelles sur lui.

'' Black Legs : Shot !'' cria Sam quand soudain tous le stade lâchèrent un cri d'horreur se rappelant que c'est la technique qu'il avait utiliser sur le visage de Kurohebi de la guilde de Raven Tail le déformant totalement.

Gajeel n'entendait plus rien et alors qu'il voyait les rafales de coups de pieds de Sam arriver vers lui au ralentit. Alors que tout semblait perdu pour lui. Il eut soudain une idée.

'' Épée du dragon d'acier'' Il transforma ces mains en épées et bloqua les jambes de Sam entre ces épées.

'' Quoi ?''

'' Hurlement du dragon de d'acier et de l'ombre !'' cria-t-il en balançant son attaque droit sur Sam.

Une fois l'attaque terminé, Sam était toujours conscient pris aux pièges entre ses épées. Gajeel décida de balancer les jambes de Sam dans le sol.

'' Enfoirés !'' cria Sam avant de ce prendre des rafales de pilier du dragon d'acier et de l'ombre en pleine figure.

A la fin, Sam avait le visage en sang et serra les dents de frustrations et soudain Gajeel transforma son corps totalement en acier et transforma sa main droite en épée

'' Épée du dragon d'acier renforcées !'' cria-t-il quand soudain il mit des coups d'épées sur le corps de Sam durant quatorze fois et Sam sentit son corps s'ouvrir de partout.

'' AHHHHH !'' hurla Sam de douleur avec ces vêtement en lambeaux avec des plaies sur sa peau.

'' Prends çà !'' cria Gajeel en gonflant ses joues et cracha une nouvelle fois son hurlement du dragon d'acier et de l'ombre. Son attaque envoyant valdinguer Sam contre plusieurs arbres de la forêt et s'écrasa sur un bâtiment.

 **(Dans le stade)**

'' JE N'EN CROIS PAS MES YEUX, SAM ARMSYAL DE WAIDGU FOX VIENT DE SE FAIRE BATTRE PAR GAJEEL REDFOX DE FAIRY TAIL'' annonça Chapati en hurlant avec un visage pâle

Les membres de Waidgu Fox étaient bouches bée de voir que leurs guildes venait de recevoir leurs première vrais défaite durant se tournoi.

Les membres de Fairy Tail étaient plutôt fou de joie. Levy versait des larmes en voyant son chasseur de dragon préférée avoir vaincu un adversaire puissant.

'' _Je suis fier de toi Gajeel !_ ''

 **(Vers Gajeel)**

Gajeel respirait fortement essayant de retrouver ses forces et regarda les dégats que sont attaque à causer.

'' J'y suis pas aller de main morte'' murmura-t-il en se mettant en marche pour retrouver un nouvelle adversaire. On pouvait voir qu'en marchant, il boitait au niveau de sa jambe gauche.

Sam était dans un tas de débris totalement en sang et était bouche bée.

'' J'ai perdu ! Pardonner moi les gars !'' murmura-t-il quand soudain il pâlit avant de s'évanouir

'' _A CAUSE DE CETTE DEFAITE JE VAIS ETRE LA RISER DES FEMMES DANS LE MONDE ENTIER_ '' pensa-t-il en criant dans sa tête

* * *

 **Annotations du chapitres suivant :**

 **Erza: Il est capable de contrer toutes mes armures**

 **Tommy : Elle a un gros arsenal dans sa poche**

 **Yukino : C'est pas vrai, ils m'ont trouver !**

 **Kaku : J'entends tous, personne peut m'échapper dans cette forêt**

 **Grey : BORDEL DE MERDE C'EST QUOI SA !**

 **Xanders : C'est une arme titanesque à lui tout seul**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance :**

 **Erza vs Tommy**

* * *

 **A/N : Eh bien voilà que ce termine ce chapitre sur une victoire de Gajeel sur Sam. Vous pouvez passer au chapitres suivant! Bye !**


	27. Erza vs Tommy

**Bienvenu pour ce vingt-septième chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance. Désolé carrément excusez-moi pour ce chapitre parce qu'il est trop court mais j'ai vraiment envie de finir cette arc afin d'entamer autre chose. Dans trois mois sa fera les un ans de cette fanfiction et j'ai toujours pas commencer l'arc suivant alors il faut que je raccourcis plus le scénario pour ces trois derniers chapitre de cette arc. Profiter bien de ce dernier chapitre poster ce soir !**

 **Les personnages apparaissant dans cette histoire appartiennent à Hiro Mashima sauf les personnages inventer qui m'appartiennent.**

* * *

Chapitre 27: Tommy vs Erza

Erza et Tommy étaient en train de ce lancer des coups d'épées faisant jaillir plusieurs étincelles de leurs épées.

'' Armure d'Adamantine'' cria-t-elle en se protégeant avec son bouclier. Tommy claqua ses deux épées dessus

'' Lame élémentaire : Acide !'' cria Tommy quand d'un coup ses lames firent jaillir des gouttes d'acide et fit fondre son bouclier.

'' Il a fait fondre mon bouclier ?'' pensa Erza en état de chocs.

'' Lame élémentaire : Feu'' cria Tommy en tranchant la poitrine d'Erza avec des lames de feux. Elle se changea dans son armure de l'impératrice de l'eau et lança une attaque d'eau sur lui faisant éteindre le feu de ses lames

'' Astucieux !'' complimenta Tommy

'' Armure de Venus !'' cria Erza en se changeant en armure de Venus et balança une nuée de boule de magie qui explosèrent à la figure de Tommy

'' Quoi ?'' demanda Erza surprise. Tommy avait fait jaillir de ses lames de l'eau et il s'était enfermé dans un tourbillon d'eau en tournant sur lui même.

'' Bien essayé mais se stratagème ne marche pas sur moi'' dit-il quand soudain il fit apparaître des éclairs de ses lames et croisa ses lames devant lui et envoya une grande décharge électrique sur Erza, la faisant hurler de douleur.

Elle s'agenouilla d'épuisement tout en respirant fortement

'' _Ses attaques sont carrément efficace, même si j'utilise toute mes armures contre lui, il trouvera toujours une parade pouvant l'avantager. Il doit bien avoir un point faible ?_ '' se demanda Erza

 **(Vers Yukino)**

Yukino parcourait encore la ville toute seule quand soudain, elle entendit des pas de géants se dirigeant vers elle.

'' Bon sang c'est quoi ça ?'' demanda-t-elle à elle même quand elle entendit les pas arriver de plus en plus vite.

Elle décida de se cacher dans un bâtiment et les pas quelle avait entendu était maintenant tout proches.

Elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche pour couper ces bruits de respiration, elle transpirait fortement essayant de ne pas faire remarquer sa présence.

Les créatures tournèrent dans les environnements mettant Yukino plus angoisser.

Elle soupira un bon coup essayant de se calmer. Tout était silencieux soudain, à un instant elle crut qu'ils étaient partit mais elle avait tous faux

Le toit fut soudain retirer du toit et il se révéla être les plantes carnivores de Kaku.

Elle lâcha un cri d'horreur en voyant le visage terrifiant des plantes et soudain elle tire un rayon lasers de leurs bouches faisant exploser tous le bâtiment.

Une grande fumée s'étendait dans la ville, et les dégâts présent autour était nombreux.

Soudain les plantes carnivores sortirent de la fumée avec une Yukino inconscient entre leurs feuilles.

Ils la déposèrent à terre et répartir en direction de Kaku.

 **(Grey et autres vs Kaku)**

'' Sanctuaire des crocs tempétueux'' cria Rufus en balançant une rafale de tornade à Grey

'' Fureur du démon de glace !'' cria Grey avec ses marques de démon sur le corps en balançant un grand souffle de blizzard contenant des cristaux de glaces faisant disparaître les tornades de Rufus

'' Pluie de Sagesse Ancienne'' cria Rufus en créant un cercle magique dorée et la gravité de Grey fut modifié écraser par une pluie de savoir.

'' Patinoire olympique'' cria Grey en gelant le sol faisant perdre l'équilibre à Rufus afin de faire cesser sa techniques

Grey fit apparaître un arc de ses mains et tira une flèches sur Rufus le touchant de pleins fouet et Rufus s'écrasa contre un bâtiment inconscient.

Orga se chargea de l'attaquer cette fois-ci

'' Hurlement du dieux foudroyants'' cria-t-il en balançant un torrent d'éclair noir.

'' Canon de glace !'' cria Grey en balançant un tir de glace sur le torrent d'éclair de Orga.

Les deux attaques explosèrent et Orga lança une nouvelle attaque

'' Canon 120mm de foudre noir'' cria-t-il lançant un laser de foudre noir

'' Cocon de glace'' cria Grey en se couvrant de glace. Une fois libéré, il transforma sa main gauche en gantelet de glace

'' Ne rêves pas ! Sphère de Foudre Noir !'' cria-t-il en balançant une sphère de foudre vers lui.

La fumée de l'explosion se dissipa et se révéla que Grey avait crée un clone et soudain ce dernier apparut juste derrière Orga et lui mit un coup de son gantelet de glace en plein visage, l'assommant pendant un bon moment. Nobarly qui se tenait juste derrière Grey avait les yeux écarquillé et en essayant de s'enfuir, il se prends une lance de glace dans le dos le faisant tomber à terre.

Grey a réussi à battre trois adversaires en même temps.

De l'autre coin c'était Léon et Jura contre Kaku.

Leon balança ses aigle de glaces sur Kaku et Jura lança son Pilier de terre sur lui. Kaku regarda les deux attaques venir vers lui avec un sourire narquois.

'' Bouclier de bois'' murmura-t-il en faisant sortir un gros bouclier en bois de la paume de sa main. Les deux attaques heurtèrent le bouclier et Kaku transforma son bras en rondin avec un trou dedans ainsi qu'un viseur.

'' Canon de sire !'' cria-t-il en lançant de la sire collante sur Leon l'immobilisant contre un mur.

'' Cette quoi cette substance collante ?'' demanda-t-il essayant de s'en détacher.

'' C'est la sire, et sa colle drôlement, tu vas avoir du mal a tant libérer'' dit Kaku avec un gloussement quand il vit Jura charger sur lui avec un des poings en pierre.

'' Lasers tropicales !'' cria Kaku en balançant un lasers vert au visage de Jura. Jura tomba à terre et gémit de douleur en essayant de se relever

'' Pas question que je perde une deuxième fois contre toi'' annonça Jura avec fermeté

 **(Erza vs Tommy)**

Tommy enchaîna les coups de sabre d'acide sur l'armure de la justice de Erza et au dernier coup son armure de cassa en mille morceaux

Erza se changea dans sa tenu de samouraï et regarda Tommy avec fermeté

'' _C'est pas vrai, il a réussi à contrer presque toutes mes armures_ '' pensa-t-elle en respirant fortement

'' _Elle a un gros arsenal dans sa poche_ '' pensa Tommy dans le même état.

Erza chargea sur lui et se dernier disparut dans un nuage de corbeau et apparut derrière Erza et lui lança une vague de feu la brûlant complètement.

Erza était au sol, le dos brûler. Tommy se dirigea vers elle.

'' Abandonne, je peux contrer toutes tes armure, le nombre d'équipement n'est pas important mais c'est la qualité qui compte. Tu peux m'atteindre avec quelque chose qui puisse m'affaiblir'' dit-il

Erza serra les dents en essayant de se relever. Elle le regarda avec un sourire confiant et soudain elle se changea en une armure dorée contenant plusieurs miroir sur elle.

'' Je crois avoir trouver ton point faible'' dit-elle

'' Alors sa je demande à voir Titania'' dit-il en chargeant vers elle avec ses lames entourées d'acide.

Soudain Erza leva son bras et la lumière du jour se refléta sur les yeux de Tommy et ce dernier fut ébloui.

Erza en profita pour charger sur lui et lui mit un coup de son épée qui était une simple épée mais faites exclusivement en verre.

Elle lui donna un coup à la poitrine et Tommy tomba aux sol et se releva juste après. Erza se changea dans sa tenue de samouraï avec toujours dans les mains son épée en verre.

'' Alors ta utiliser le soleil pour m'aveugler ?'' demanda Tommy avec un sourire ferme

'' J'avais remarquer que tu prévoyais toujours mes coups à l'avance, et ça c'est grâce à tes pupilles de puissances n'est ce pas ?'' demanda Erza avec un sourire

'' Oui ta vu juste, c'est comme ça que j'ai pu briser plusieurs de tes armures.'' dit Tommy

'' Les fameuses pupilles de puissances ne sont pas si puissantes qu'on le croit'' commenta Erza essayant de le provoquer

Tommy chargea vers elle avec une grande rage mais Erza l'aveugla une nouvelle fois et elle leva son pieds droit devant elle et Tommy se le pris en plein visage. Il tomba à genoux au sol avec un grande empreinte rouge sur son visage.

'' Sale garce'' murmura-t-il quand soudain il s'entoura de vent et la combina avec de la foudre. Il chargea tout droit sur Erza et cette dernière se pris une rafale de vent et de foudre. Elle essaya de tenir debout, et d'une vitesse folle Tommy lui fit encaisser plusieurs coups d'épées. Les deux se chargèrent et leurs lames se rencontrèrent et leurs deux visages se touchaient presque. Ils se lancèrent tous les deux un regard de détermination en serrant les deux

'' Ma guilde compte sur moi, je ne peux pas perdre face à la reine des fées''

'' Pareil, je ne peux pas perdre contre le premier possesseur des pupilles de puissances que je rencontre''

Tous les deux se dégagèrent et firent tous les deux un bond en arrière en s'éloignant l'un de l'autre.

'' Bon la plaisanterie à assez durer !'' cria Tommy quand soudain la forme de ses pupilles changèrent. Cette fois elle ressemblait plus à des shurikens

Il fit jaillir du vent de ses deux lames mais ces vents là semblait bien plus violents que ceux qu'il utilisait d'habitude

'' Je suis entrer dans un autre mode, je relâche toute mes ressources de magie dans mes lames pour une dernière attaque'' dit-il quand ses yeux commencèrent à verser des larmes de sangs.

Erza quand à elle entra dans son armure aux ailes sabrée et utilisa ses ailes comme là contre Tommy.

Les deux se chargèrent avec férocité en lançant des cris de guerre. Cette charge allait être leurs dernière. Une grande explosion se produisit et tous le stade était bouche bée attendant l'issue du combat

 **(Dans le stade)**

'' Oh non Erza !'' murmura Lucy inquiète

'' Tu crois qu'elle va bien ?'' demanda Wendy dans le même état

Sur les écrans, la fumée se dissipait de plus en plus quand soudain dans cette dernière, ils aperçurent les silhouettes de Tommy et de Erza.

'' Erza ! Elle est toujours debout !'' cria Cana avec enthousiasme

Quand la fumée se dissipa complètement tous le monde était bouche bée avec un regard d'horreur en voyant de ce qui était arriver à Erza et à Tommy.

'' Non c'est pas vrai !'' dit Lucy les mains devant la bouche

Plusieurs membres de Waidgu Fox était dans le même état

'' Il..Ils se sont'' murmura Kuroyuki avec sa lèvres inférieur qui tremblait avec un teint pâle

'' Transpercer mutuellement !'' crièrent les mages de Fairy Tail et de Waidgu Fox à l'unisson

 **(Erza vs Tommy)**

Évidement, Tommy avait ses deux sabres plantés dans les hanches de Erza, alors que Erza avait deux de ces lames menant de ces ailes en train de transpercer le corps de Tommy, une lame était planter dans son ventre et une autre à l'abdomen.

Les deux épéiste se regardèrent avec un visage impassible en saignant de la lèvres.

'' (toux) finalement on s'écroulera tout les deux'' dit Tommy avec un sourire

'' Oui, moi même j'ai du mal à le croire'' dit Erza avec un sourire

 **(Pendant ce temps en hauteur du stade)**

'' Erza !'' cria Jellal avec inquiétude quand il sentit une main se poser sur on épaule

'' Tout va bien, c'est pas ça qui les tueras, et puis, Aqua pourra referme leurs plaies avec sa magie'' dit Xanders avec un sourire. Jellal lui répondit par un signe de tête.

 **(Erza vs Tommy)**

'' Franchement quelle ironie, on va faire match nul'' dit Erza avec un gloussement

'' Hm, mais j'ai trouver que notre combat n'a pas durer longtemps''

'' Tu trouves ?'' demanda Erza en ouvrant grand les yeux

'' Oui, et dire que je n'ai même pas tout donner dans ce combat, j'ai juste été trop gourmand avec ma réserve de magie et voilà ou j'en suis'' dit-il en lâchant un petit soupir

'' Tu te trompes, tu n'as pas été gourmand, tu as juste utiliser toutes ta forces pour ne pas décevoir les gens que tu aimes'' corrigea Erza avec un sourire

Tommy pensa soudain, à sa famille et à sa famille dans la guilde.

'' Je crois que tu as raison, être faible c'est décevant pour moi.'' dit Tommy gagnant un halètement de Erza

'' Depuis que le meurtrier de mon clan à m'a vaincu et à emporter avec lui tous les pouvoirs de mon clan, je me suis sentit faible ce jour-là alors je m'étais entraîner sans relâche jusqu'à se que je le retrouve. Mais au lieux de trouver lui, j'ai trouver une famille qui m'aime'' dit-il en versant quelques larmes

'' Moi aussi, j'ai connu un enfer quand j'étais petite. Pendant longtemps j'ai été prisonnière dans une tour, et là-bas tous le monde étaient traitée comme des esclaves. Quand ils m'ont emportés avec eux, j'ai perdu toute ma famille et mon village. Jusqu'au jour où on sait rebeller contre eux, et j'ai pu m'échapper mais sans les personne qui m'était cher et que j'aimais. Alors que je fus de nouveau toute seule, j'ai été accueillis par le maître à bras ouvert et je faisais partit de sa famille'' expliqua Erza dans le même état

'' Je vois qu'on a des choses en commun'' dit-il

'' Oui''

'' J'espère qu'on s'affrontera à nouveau'' dit-il en s'effondrant par terre avec les deux lames de Erza planter dans le ventre et l'abdomen.

'' Bien sûr, autant que tu voudras'' dit-elle en s'effondrant à son tour par terre avec les deux sabres de Tommy toujours planter sur ses hanches.

Les deux mages épéiste s'étaient évanouit et se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre sur le sol.

 **(Dans le stade)**

'' Décidément ce fut l'une des fins les plus émouvantes que j'ai vu dans ma carrière. Mesdames et messieurs, Tommy Lightchiwa et Erza Scarlett font match nul'' annonça Chapati

 **(Grey et autres vs Kaku)**

Grâce aux arbres, Kaku avait tous entendu, il savait que Ken, Sam et enfin Tommy se sont fait battre

'' _Sa devient critique, faut qu'on passe aux choses sérieuse, maintenant où jamais_ '' pensa-t-il quand soudain il mit un doigt sur son front '' _Jin, tu me reçois, je te parle par télékinésie grâce aux arbres_ ''

 **(Natsu vs Jin)**

Des rafales de feu sortait de la ville. Comme d'habitude, Natsu était en train de lancer toutes ces attaques sur un adversaire sans l'avoir toucher une fois.

'' Connard, Hurlement du dragon de feu'' cria Natsu en balançant son souffle sur Jin. Ce dernier fit seulement un mouvement de bras circulaire et fit disparaître l'attaque de Natsu

'' Trop lent mecs'' dit Jin avec un regard impassible

'' GRRRRRRRR ENFOIRE TU TRICHES !'' cria Natsu de rage de façon comique

'' Non, t'es lent'' répondit Jin quand soudain il entendit la voix de Kaku dans sa tête et se devait de parler avec lui en même temps d'esquiver les attaques de Natsu

'' _Oui Kaku !_ ''

'' _Jin ! Sa traîne, finissons-en avec nos adversaire, je sais pas si t'es aux courant mais, Ken, Sam et Tommy se sont fait battre_ ''

'' _Comment c'est arriver ?_ ''

'' _Ken s'est suicider emportant Mirajane avec lui, parce qu'il est tombé dans un profond désespoir après avoir battue Shelia et lui révélé ses sentiments. Sam c'est fait piéger par Gajeel et ce dernier est toujours debout. Quand à Tommy, il s'est fait transpercer par Erza et lui fit de même pour elle et tous les deux ont finit par s'écrouler._ ''

'' _Je vois. Mets le paquet Kaku !_ ''

'' _Sa marche_ ''

 **(Grey et autres vs Kaku)**

Kaku mit fin à la communication et se mit à regarder ces trois adversaires restants avec un sourire démoniaque

'' Bon les gars, l'échauffement est terminer'' annonça-t-il en faisant craquer son cou

'' Quoi ?'' demandèrent les trois mages avec un regard confus

'' Oui, on s'échauffait jusqu'à maintenant mais là, je vais passer aux choses sérieuse'' dit-il quand soudain apparut autour de lui un cercle magique et les des marques noirs enveloppa tout le corps de Kaku et soudain une grande fumée verte sortit du cercle magique et englouti presque la moitié de la ville.

Grey, Léon et Jura firent un pas un arrière la sueur au front.

 **(Dans le stade)**

'' Kaku viens d'engloutir toute la ville dans un nuage de fumée,'' annonça Chapati

'' Mais qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ?'' demanda Yajima

'' Sa me semble pas bon du tout nom d'une citrouille'' répondit le roi

'' Vous croyez qu'il..'' demanda Alicia en se tournant vers Yamamoto

'' Oui, il s'est décider à utiliser cette techniques'' répondit Yamamoto avec un regard réfléchit

'' Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?'' demanda Max les yeux écarquillés

'' Vous avez vu, la fumée à engloutit presque la moitié de la ville'' dit Droy dans le même état

'' Sa doit être quelque chose d'immense'' dit Jet

'' Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ? C'est impossible'' répliqua Cana avec un air ennuyer

 **(Pendant ce temps en hauteur du stade)**

'' Mais enfin c'est quoi ça ?'' demanda Midnight. Xanders ardait toujours un regard impassible sur son visage en voyant ça

'' C'est une arme titanesque à lui tout seul'' dit-il simplement

 **(Grey et autres vs Kaku)**

La fumée était toujours aussi aveuglante quand soudain, ils entendirent quelque chose de comme si quelque chose grandissait de plus en plus

'' Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ?'' demanda Grey quand soudain le bruit s'arrêta et la fumée commença à se dissiper de plus en plus. Un peu plus tard, Grey, Léon écarquillèrent grand les yeux de voir une silhouette gigantesque apparaître dans la fumée

La fumée fut presque dissiper et ils virent des yeux vert lumineux jaillir de la fumée.

Grey, Léon et Jura était bouche bée avec un visage d'horreur en ayant les yeux pas cadré du tout.

De ce qui avait dans la fumée les terrorisaient énormément.

 **(Dans le Stade)**

Au stade c'était la même réaction pour tout le monde. Seul les membres de Waidgu Fox avait un regard impassible sur leurs visage

'' Allez Koukou, écrase-les ouais !'' acclama Alicia en sautant de joie

'' Mais c'est quoi ça ?'' demanda Lucy

'' Dites-moi que je rêve ?'' demanda Luxus, pour ces camarades c'était presque jamais arriver qu'il soit effrayé par quelque chose

'' C'...c'est monstrueux'' dit simplement Mavis

 **(Pendant ce temps en hauteur du stade)**

'' Mais c'est impossible'' murmura simplement Jellal dans le même état

'' Mais c'est inhumain !'' dit Meldy totalement déboussolé parce qu'elle voyait

 **(Grey et autres vs Kaku)**

La fumée se dissipas complément et Grey était prêt à faire dans sa culotte tellement il était effrayé par ce qu'il voyait.

La silhouette qui les effraya tant semblait être constitué que de bois et tous sont corps l'était. Ensuite cette chose avait une tête carré et avait des piques sur sa tête comme si le sommet de son crâne avait une couronne installer dessus. Cette chose avait de grand yeux sombres avec qu'une petit lumière verte lumineuse qui brillait à l'intérieur d'eux. Sa bouche était, elle aussi sombre et ne possédait aucune dents. Cette chose avait une taille imposante, carrément plus haut que les bâtiments, sa taille pouvait rivaliser avec celle du château du roi. Son corps avait bien sûr quelque présence de feuille et de brindille dessus.

'' BORDEL DE MERDE C'EST QUOI ÇA ? IL EST ÉNORME !'' hurla Grey haut et fort

Cette chose était Kaku lui même.

'' TAKE OVER : GROOT LE DEMON DES BOIS !'' cria Kaku sans bouger la mâchoires quand soudain il se mit à pousser un hurlement de monstrueux qui résonna dans tout Crocus.

* * *

 **Annotations du chapitre suivant :**

 **Grey: C'est quoi ce bordel ?**

 **Jura: Il nous pourchasse !**

 **Natsu: Qu'est ce qui ce passe là-bas ?**

 **Jin: Faisceaux du dragon de la voie lactée !**

 **Yamamoto: Vous voulez que la ville soit détruite ou quoi ?**

 **Kaku: Vous vous enfuirez pas de si tôt !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance :**

 **Grey vs Kaku**

* * *

 **A/N : Voilà que s'achève cette mise à jours de deux chapitres extrêmement palpitant. Alors n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ces deux chapitres et n'hésitez pas aussi à jeter un coup d'œil à mes autres histoires. A bientôt pour la prochaines mise à jours ! Ciao !**


	28. Grey vs Kaku

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Depuis le temps que je n'ai pas mise à jours. A l'instant trois chapitres viennent d'être publié dans cette histoire pour fêter les un ans de Fairy Tail : Alliance ! Et pour finaliser l'arc.**

 **Franchement pour dire je suis assez content sur cette histoire même si ce n'est que le début en un an, mais moi je suis quelqu'un qui varie beaucoup ces temps de publication et en plus je ne peux pas passer tout mon temps dessus, parce que derrière j'ai encore une vie. Mais sa ne m'empêche pas de continuer à travailler dessus. A vrai dire, je suis content de finir cette arc, parce que un an en étends que sur l'arc des grands jeux magiques, je tiens à dire qu'a un moment donner on a envie de passer à autre chose. Mais quand je passerai à l'arc suivant , je pense que je serai plus motivé et peut-être que les chapitres seront un peux plus long que les derniers chapitres de cette arc qui ne faisait que quatre mille ou trois mille mots.**

 **Aussi, je tiens à dire que je suis content que mon histoire intéresse beaucoup de monde, parce que pour moi cette histoire c'est mon tout premier essai et sa me fait énormément plaisir que beaucoup soutiennent mon histoire, et sa m'encourage à travailler encore dessus et grâce à vous, sa m'a aussi encourager à poster d'autre histoire sur le site.**

 **Ah et au faites sa fait neuf chapitres depuis le tome 2 de mon histoire. Alors pour la couverture du tome 3 se serai : de gauche à droite (Bacchus, Léon, Rogue, Natsu, Jin, Kagura et Ichiya).**

 **Sans plus tarder, cordialement je vous remercie tous d'avoir patientez depuis la mise à jours de novembre dernier et d'avoir soutenu cette histoire tout ce temps. Sans plus tarder voici le chapitre 28.**

 **Les personnages apparaissant dans cette histoire appartiennent à Hiro Mashima sauf les personnages inventer qui m'appartiennent.**

* * *

Chapitre 28: Grey vs Kaku

A cette instant, tout le monde était sans voix, tout en entendant Kaku qui venait de lancer un hurlement de monstre qui résonna dans tout Crocus. Quand Kaku eut fini, il fixa Grey, Jura et Léon qui se trouvait juste en dessous de lui.

'' _Putain, la puissance, je crois que je suis fichue. Même mon père ne possédait pas une telle maîtrise de sa magie de chasseurs de démon._ '' pensa Grey en ayant ces yeux qui n'était pas cadré. Kaku grogna en lâchant de la fumée qui sortait de sa bouche.

 **(Pendant ce temps en hauteur du stade)**

Les membres de Crime Sorcière étaient sans voix. Jellal se retourna vers Xanders qui se tenait avec un regard impassible.

'' Xanders, explique nous ceci !'' dit Jellal avec fermeté au chasseur de démon de la nuit. Xanders lâcha un soupir et regarda Kaku dans sa forme de démon.

'' Quand, un chasseurs de démon ne fait plus qu'un avec sa malédiction de démon, il devient un démon.'' répondit Xanders gagnant des regards confus de tout le monde.

'' Faire qu'un avec sa malédiction de démon ?'' demanda Meldy

'' Quand nos marques noir finissent par nous engloutir complètement, on peux rencontrer le démon d'où on tire notre magie afin de le forcer à nous donner toute sa puissance. En faîte sa marche un peu comme une magie de transformation, sauf qu'on devient le genre de démon d'où peut être tirer notre magie. Kaku, a eu cette possibilité alors maintenant il peut devenir ce qu'il est maintenant, un démon des bois, tandis que moi c'est un démon de la nuit'' expliqua-t-il.

'' Donc vous ne faîtes plus qu'un avec votre magie afin de développer une capacité utilisant une magie de transformation ?'' demanda Cobra en gardant toujours son air féroce

'' Exact, mais maintenant, je crois que pour les autres c'est fichue'' annonça Xanders faisant tous le monde haleter de surprise et regardèrent le géant qui se tenait au loin.

 **(Grey, Jura et Léon vs Kaku)**

'' Préparer vous à vous faire écrabouiller les mecs !'' annonça Kaku avec une voix terrifiante

'' Alors là tu rêves mon vieux, tant que je serai là, tu ne pourras pas gagner'' dit soudain Jura en joignant des mains.

'' Piliers de terre !'' cria-t-il en faisant apparaître soudainement de grands piliers de roches qui commencèrent à s'enrouler autour de Kaku, immobilisant ces membres. Il essayait de ce dégager mais sans succès quand soudain il commença à lâcher un hurlement monstrueux.

'' C'est bon à partir de maintenant tu es piégé dans mon étreinte'' dit Jura avec un sourire

 **(Dans le stade)**

'' Super Jura! Immobilise cette mauvaise racine, et ratatine-le'' dit Ooba en faisant tourner son doigt

'' Est ce que vous croyez que cela va suffire pour immobiliser Kaku ?'' demanda Makarof au premier du nom

'' Aucune idée, Kaku n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'en détacher mais si Jura le frappe de toute ses forces, sa peut suffire surtout pour un adversaire de cette taille'' répondit-elle

 **(Grey, Léon et Jura vs Kaku)**

'' Super Jura, maintenant on peut se le faire !'' dit Léon avec enthousiasme. Soudain Jura saute dans les airs et plana dans les airs aux niveau du visage de Kaku et fit des signes des doigts.

'' Kaku prépare-toi à mordre la poussière'' prévenu-t-il quand soudain, Kaku lâcha un petit rire

'' Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? Tu vas voir ! Grondements du Mont Fuji !'' cria Jura en préparant son attaque.

Alors qu'il allait balancer son attaque. Kaku ouvrit la bouche en grand et une boule verte commença à se former dans sa bouche obscure.

'' Lasers tropical !'' cria Kaku et balança son rayon laser vert en plein sur Jura qui l'a prit de plein fouet avec un visage horrifié et fut emporter au loin par l'attaque. A l'autre bout de la ville, un gros champignon vert fut créé par l'explosion.

Tout le monde avait des regards horrifiés de ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Jura l'un des mages sacrées c'est fait battre en un coup dans une explosion atomique.

 **(Dans le stade)**

'' Je...Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! Mesdames et messieurs, Jura Neekis le mage sacrée, viens d'être atomisé'' annonça Chapati horrifié, alors que les lacrimas montraient le corps de Jura qui était inconscient sous les débris et complètement carboniser.

'' Mais, comment, je n'en crois pas mes yeux !'' dit Mavis qui écarquillait grand les yeux.

 **(Grey et Léon vs Kaku)**

De la fumée sortait encore de la bouche de Kaku et baissa la tête afin de regarder les deux mages de glaces qui étaient dans leurs positions de défenses aux cas ou Kaku tenterait quelque chose. Il se mit soudain à sourire et commença à se mettre à genoux et posa ses mains sur le sol et prit une position de course.

'' Houlà je crois que ça sens pas bon'' murmura Léon en reculant et en ayant son front qui dégoulinait de sueur.

'' Ouais !'' répondit Grey

Kaku lança un grognement et les deux mages de glace commencèrent à s'enfuir en planant grâce à des grappins de glaces qu'ils avaient créés avec leurs magies pour pouvoir s'enfuir plus rapidement.

Kaku se leva soudain et commença à courir en balayant presque tout les bâtiments qui pouvaient le gêner.

Grey et Léon serraient les dents en s'enfuyant aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient. Kaku grogna de rage et prit dans ses mains un morceau de bâtiment et le lança sur eux.

Grey l'aperçut et les deux furent ensevelit en-dessous. Kaku arrêta de courir et attendit que les deux mages de glaces sortent des débris.

'' _Je les ai peut être eux ?_ '' pensa Kaku en attendant que les deux mages sortent, mais qui ne donnaient encore aucun signe d'eux. Il entendit soudain un cri de guerre arriver prêt de sa tête, à sa droite et vit Léon avec son bras droit qui était recouvert de glace et qu'avait la forme d'un boulet géant.

'' EH KAKU J'AI UN PETIT CADEAU POUR TA TRONCHE, BOULET DE GLACE'' cria-t-il en frappant Kaku en pleine face avec son boulet.

Kaku sentit une douleur sur son visage et trébucha sur le sol. Pendant qu'il était au sol, il vit Grey sortir des débris du morceau de bâtiment qu'il leur avait lancer.

Léon atterrit sur son torse et commença à parcourir son torse jusqu'à sa tête. En courant, il créa une épée de glace et alors qu'il était prêt de sa tête pour lui donner le coup de grâce.

Les quatre plantes carnivores de Kaku firent leurs apparitions et prirent Léon dans leurs lianes et commencèrent à l'immobiliser.

'' Lâcher-moi bande de mauvaise herbes !'' cria Léon quand soudain une des plantes carnivores commença à se diriger vers Grey tout en portant Léon dans ses lianes. Il s'arrêta et utilisa ses lianes afin de manipuler Léon.

'' QUOI ? Ces saloperies contrôlent mon corps'' dit Léon quand soudain, il lance ses oiseaux de glaces sur Grey.

Ce dernier esquiva et créa un sabre avec sa glace et fonça sur la plante. Il trancha la plante en deux ainsi que Léon pour pouvoir faire gagner des points à sa guilde.

Léon haleta de douleur et tomba sur le sol.

'' Traître, je te fais honte, ma Juvia d'amour'' murmura-t-il avant de tomber inconscient.

( **Dans le stade)**

Juvia commença à trembler des épaules de façon comique dans un regard de dégoût

'' Juvia sent que le rival de Monsieur Grey est en train de parler d'elle'' pensa-t-elle

'' Lamia Scale est éliminée elle aussi ! Fairy Tail et Waidgu Fox sont encore dans la course ! Qui va l'emporter à votre avis monsieur Yajima ?'' demanda Chapati

'' Difficile à dire, Waidgu Fox sont assez fort, mais pour l'instant ils ne leur restent plus que deux membres alors que Fairy Tail en a encore trois debout.'' répondit Yajima

'' Vous avez raison c'est difficile à deviner laquelle de ces deux guildes va gagner le tournoi, Non d'une citrouille.'' répondit le roi.

 **(Grey vs Kaku)**

Kaku se leva du sol et s'assit sur le sol, tandis que Grey était face aux trois plantes carnivores restantes.

'' Ramenez-vous !'' prévenu Grey en gainant son sabre. Les trois plantes carnivores répondirent à sa demande, mais ils furent tous les trois trancher en mille morceaux.

Grey fit un geste avec son sabre pour enlever la substance verte qui était rester sur son sabre. Kaku se mit à se mettre debout et il regardait Grey de haut.

'' Abandonne, je suis bien trop fort pour toi !'' dit Kaku

'' Tu rigoles, j'ai de la chance d'affronter un chasseur de démon, bien plus puissant que moi, tu crois que je vais y renoncer facilement. Et puis...ma guilde compte sur moi, pour te vaincre'' dit Grey avec un sourire confiant.

'' Moi aussi ma guilde compte sur moi, alors je vais pas retenir mes coups'' dit Kaku en faisant craquer ses doigts.

 **(Natsu vs Jin)**

La zone regorgeait de flamme qui commencèrent à l'engloutir complètement. Natsu se tenait au centre en reprenant son souffle, car il était épuiser.

'' _Il...Il est trop fort_ '' pensa-t-il fermement quand soudain il se prend un coup de poing d'acier du dragon de la voie lactée en pleine face, l'envoyant valdinguer et s'écraser contre un bâtiment.

Jin sortit des flammes et le bras qu'il a utiliser pour frapper Natsu était allonger et le remit à la normale.

'' Bon, je pense qu'on s'est assez éclater, je crois que je vais employer les grands moyens pour gagner se fichue tournoi'' dit Jin avec un visage impassible alors que Natsu sortit des débris et commença à courir vers lui.

'' DE QUOI TU PARLES !'' cria Natsu de rage à lui avec un poing engloutit par des flammes. Il décida de mettre une droite sur son visage, mais il l'esquiva et lui répondit par un coup de genou dans le torse. Natsu avait des yeux vitreux en haletant de douleur et fut ensuite valdinguer aux loin une nouvelle fois par un coup de poing de Jin en pleine face.

'' De ça'' dit-il quand soudain, il fit apparaître une aurore boréale dans le ciel qui surplomba toute la ville de Crocus. Natsu sortit des débris et regarda le ciel avec un regard horrifié.

'' Non tu vas pas faire ça'' murmura-t-il

 **(Dans le stade)**

'' OH NON, Jin sort sa fameuse technique des faisceaux du dragon de la voie lactée !'' annonça Chapati avec admiration

Les membres de Fairy Tail étaient horrifié que Jin la sorte dans un moment pareil.

'' QUOI ? Il l'utilise maintenant alors qu'on est a deux doigts de la victoire'' dit Makarof en écarquillant les yeux

'' Si Natsu, Grey et Gajeel se font toucher par cette attaque, la victoire est perdu d'avance'' dit Luxus juste derrière lui.

Wendy regardait l'aurore boréale avec un regard impassible et commença à froncer les sourcils

'' _C'est donc comme ça que tu comptes gagner plus facilement, n'est ce pas Jin ?_ '' se demanda-t-elle en se souvenant de la démonstration de son attaque pendant son combat contre lui.

Yamamoto avait peur que Jin finisse par achever certaines personnes hors courses mais il savait que Jin savait très bien ce qu'il faisait.

'' _Essaie juste de ne pas tous nous tuer dans l'attaque_ '' pensa-t-il

 **(Grey vs Kaku)**

Grey regarda le ciel en se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Il se tourna vers Kaku avec un regard ferme.

'' Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?'' demanda-t-il

'' On va s'occuper de vous de cette façon'' répondit Kaku

 **(Natsu vs Jin)**

'' Art secret : Faisceaux lumineux du dragon de la voie lactée !'' cria Jin que son aurore boréale commença à former un tourbillon dans le ciel.

'' _Faut que j'essaie de ne pas viser ceux qui ont perdu, mais je peux sentir la magie de mes adversaires grâce à mon aurore boréale qui scrute toute la ville. Alors mes cibles sont justes, les trois membres de Fairy Tail encore debout._ '' pensa-t-il avec un sourire sournois que des faisceaux lumineux tombèrent du ciel.

Natsu se les pris de plein fouet et fut valdinguer dans les airs, et par surprise, une autre lui tombe dessus, le faisant tomber au sol et pleins d'autres commencèrent à tomber sur lui.

 **(Vers Gajeel)**

Le chasseur de dragon de l'acier était en train de courir de façon comique en voulant échapper à des rafales de faisceaux lumineux qui le pourchassaient.

'' BORDEL ELLES VONT ME FOUTRE LA PAIX, MON DIEU C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL.'' cria-t-il de façon comique

 **(Grey vs Kaku)**

C'était la même chose du côté de Grey qui essayait d'échapper aux faisceaux mais aussi à un Kaku enrager.

'' Reviens là'' dit Kaku, quand soudain, il tendit son bras droit vers lui et se dernier se transforma en un canon.

'' Canon de sire !'' cria-t-il en balançant de la sire sur Grey qui l'esquiva en s'élançant au loin grâce à sa magie de glace qu'il s'est servit comme propulseur afin d'aller plus loin.

'' _C'est bon je me suis assez éloigner !_ '' pensa-t-il en planant dans les airs quand soudain un faisceaux lumineux lui tombe du ciel le faisant écraser au sol.

Après un certain temps tous les faisceaux lumineux sont tomber et l'aurore boréale commença à se dissiper dans le ciel.

Tous les mages qui était vaincu n'avaient rien, mise à part certains ou des débris leurs est tomber dessus, mais rien de grave.

 **(Dans le stade)**

Tout le monde étaient silencieux dans le stade afin de voir qui était encore debout à l'heure actuelle. Est ce que Fairy Tail avait perdu ? Restait-il encore aux moins un membre debout ? Personne ne savait.

'' L'attaque de Jin à fait vraiment des dégâts. Espérons que les participants vaincus ont survécu à cette catastrophe.'' annonça Chapati inquiet.

Les lacrimas commencèrent à afficher le lieu où se tenait Kaku en démon. Kaku avait un sourire sur son visage quand soudain il écarquilla les yeux attirant l'attention de tous les spectateurs.

Soudain, dans un écran de fumée, en sortit Grey qui avait de grave séquelle sur le corps ainsi que son bras gauche qui saignait. Il exprimait un regard enragé et toutes ses tâches noirs enveloppaient son corps.

'' MONSIEUR GREY !'' cria Juvia surprise et choquée

 **(Grey vs Kaku)**

Les deux chasseurs de démons se regardèrent avec rage exprimant de la colère dans leurs yeux.

'' Je vois que tu as survécu, c'est un exploit mais survivras-tu à cela ? Laser tropical !'' cria Kaku en lui balançant un laser vert par la bouche.

Grey esquiva toutes les explosions et sauta dans les airs pour atteindre la tête de Kaku

'' Boulet de chasseur de démon de glace !'' cria Grey que son bras droite commença à se recouvrir d'une couche de glace spéciale et un grand boulet recouvert de pique se forma sur son bras. Il balança son bras sur le visage de Kaku et se prit l'attaque en pleine face, le faisant propulser au loin.

Kaku s'écrasa sur le sol faisant tomber plusieurs arbres. Il se leva et mit sa main sur sa joue gauche et écarquilla les yeux en voyant du sang violet couler de sa joue. Il regarda ensuite sa main et trembla de rage.

Il se remit sur pied et courut avec colère vers Grey.

'' Lance de brindilles !'' cria-t-il, que son corps fit jaillir plusieurs branches piquantes de sa peaux et les envoya toutes sur Grey. Ces brindilles étaient tellement pointus qu'elles pouvaient transpercer n'importe quoi.

Pour riposter, Grey fit apparaître un énorme bouclier de glace, qui faisait dix fois sa taille. Tout en se protégeant, il avança de plus en plus vers Kaku et une fois assez proche de lui. Il s'élança sur lui et le poussa avec son bouclier, le faisant décoller du sol et le bloquer contre un des bâtiments les plus grands de la ville.

Kaku posa ses mains sur le bouclier de glace et utilisa toute sa force afin de le repousser. Tous les deux, utilisaient toutes leurs forces pour pousser l'autre. Grey fut surpris de voir Kaku en train de briller dans une lumière verte qui jaillissait de son corps.

'' EXPLOSION DU DEMON DES BOIS !'' cria-t-il qu'il balança une vague déferlante engloutissant toute la zone.

Grey fut envoyer valdinguer au loin que l'explosion engloutissait toute la zone.

'' _Quelle puissance !_ '' pensa-t-il en atterrissant au sol. Il regarda ensuite l'explosion en fronçant les sourcils quand soudain, Kaku en sortit sans égratignure et chargea vers lui avec férocité.

'' Triple Arms !'' cria-t-il que son bras droit tripla de volume et serra son poing en chargeant vers le mage de glace.

Grey donna un cri de guerre et s'élança vers Kaku avec son bras droit entourer de glace spéciale en forme de boulet piquante. Les deux attaques entèrent en collision créant une onde de chocs et tous les deux furent envoyer valdinguer.

Le mage de glace amortit sa chute grâce à un bloc de glace et commença à courir à grande vitesse vers Kaku.

Kaku se releva et trois racines gigantesques sortirent de son dos.

'' Sentinelles du démon des bois'' cria-t-il que les trois racines commencèrent à tirer des lasers verts sur Grey qui les esquivait en courant toujours vers lui.

Kaku grogna de rage en manquant tous ses tires sur Grey, c'est alors que ce dernier sauta et grimpa sur son torse.

'' Glace absolue !'' cria-t-il en posant ces mains dessus et de la glace commença à se créer sur le corps de Kaku.

'' Espèce d'ordure !'' cria-t-il que la glace commença à s'envelopper autour d'eux jusqu'à former un énorme bloc de glace dans lequel tous les deux étaient enfermés dedans. Le combat se finissaient encore par un match nul.

 **(Dans le stade)**

'' Incroyable, tous les deux se sont congelés dans un énorme bloc de glace. Quelle tournure incroyable, Kaku Genruyusai et Grey Fullbuster finalise leur combat avec encore un match nul'' annonça Chapati

Les membres de Fairy Tail étaient sans voix par le sacrifice de Grey alors que les membres de Waidgu Fox furent quand même assez impressionner

'' Oh non Grey à utiliser son sort de magie suprême, tous les deux sont maintenant enfermés à l'intérieur pour toujours.'' dit Lucy avec inquiètude

'' Tu veux dire qu'on ne pourra pas les faire sortir sans avoir des gouttes de lunes ?'' lui demanda Wendy d'un ton inquiet gagnant un hochement de tête ferme de la blonde.

'' Genius'' demanda Yamamoto gagnant l'attention de l'exceed

'' Oui père ?''

'' Va leurs dire que nous avons un mage capable de faire tomber des gouttes de lunes.'' dit-il

'' D'accord'' répondit l'exceed à lunette se dirigeant vers les membres de la guilde de son ami d'enfance. Plusieurs membres le virent arriver et furent surpris de le voir venir vers eux.

'' Genius ? Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?'' demanda Happy par curiosité

'' Non c'était juste pour vous assurer que chez nous, nous avons quelqu'un qui peut vous procurer des gouttes de lunes alors ne vous en faites pas, on pourra les sortir de là de toute façon.'' répondit Genius avec un sourire

'' C'est vrai ça ? Ah vous nous sauvez la vie une fois de plus'' dit Lucy en serrant Genius l'étouffant avec sa grosse poitrine

'' Attendez, le tournoi n'est pas encore terminer, les faisceaux lumineux ont peut être fait des dégâts mais nous ne savons toujours pas qui est encore debout.'' annonça Chapati

'' Tout à fait, qui nous dit qu'il y a peut être encore des survivants chez Fairy Tail'' dit Yajima que les lacrimas filmèrent toute la ville qui était en ruine.

 **(Vers Jin)**

Au milieu des débris se tenait Jin toujours debout en examinant toutes autour de lui, quand soudain il entendit un bruit venant des décombres. Il plissa les yeux afin d'essayer de voir de qui il s'agissait car la zone était envelopper d'une fumée aveuglante.

Natsu sortit des décombres en respirant fortement. Il boitait aux niveau de sa jambe gauche et avait son bras gauche qui saignait beaucoup. Jin fut assez surpris qu'il soit encore debout.

'' Impressionnants'' dit Jin avec un sourire de joie.

 **(Dans le stade)**

'' Natsu Dragnir est encore debout, cela signifie qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'un seul combat à suivre, lequel des deux l'emportera ?'' demanda Chapati dans l'excitation

'' Bon maintenant, mes enfants, la victoire repose uniquement sur les épaules de Natsu'' dit Makarof avec confiance.

'' Et Gajeel ?'' demanda Levy inquiète pour le chasseur de dragon d'acier.

'' Nous ne savons toujours pas si il a survécu à l'attaque, mais si il serait encore là on aurait eu plus de chance de battre le dernier membre de Waidgu Fox'' répondit Mavis avec un regard impassible.

'' Je ne pense pas'' dit Makarof surprenant Mavis '' Jin est un mage surpuissant. Qui sait si deux mages auraient été suffisant face à lui'' continua-t-il.

 **(Natsu vs Jin)**

Natsu marcha tout droit vers Jin en respirant fortement, en tenant son bras gauche et en boitant. Mais sans qu'il dise quelque chose, Jin lui balança son hurlement de lance du dragon de la voie lactée lui faisant pleins de plaie sur le corps.

Natsu essayait de tenir debout mais Jin commençait à avoir peur de sa détermination malgré ces nombreuses blessures.

'' Mais comment fais-tu pour rester debout Natsu ?'' demanda Jin assez surpris.

'' C...C'est que je n'abandonne jamais, en particulier si l'honneur de ma guilde est en jeu et même si tu m'arrache les membres , je te ferai face'' répondit Natsu avec détermination.

'' Jamais je ne ferai ça, je ne suis quand même pas un monstre, et tu es mon ami'' répondit Jin avec un sourire.

'' Moi aussi je t'aime bien, mais on doit se taper dessus mec'' répondit le chasseur de dragon en faisant jaillir des flammes de ses mains. Soudain il se changea en mode dragon de feu et de foudre.

'' Tiens c'est nouveau ça'' murmura Jin avec un regard de curiosité.

'' _Je crois que c'est le moment ou jamais de sortir ma technique secrète_ '' pensa Natsu avec fermeté.

Jin se mit à tourner sur lui même créant une tornade de magie boréale et sauta en l'air et fonça tout droit vers Natsu.

'' Vrille du dragon de la voie lactée'' cria-t-il quand soudain Natsu courut vers lui avec fermeté.

 **(Dans le stade)**

'' Attention Natsu !'' cria Lucy.

 **(Natsu vs Jin)**

'' Poing d'acier du dragon de feu foudroyant !'' cria-t-il en donnant un coup de poing à la vrille de Jin. Une chose surprenante arriva, le temps fut au ralentit pendant que Jin s'était pris le coup de Natsu en pleine face et quand le temps reprit son cours, Jin fut valdingué au loin en traversant plusieurs bâtiments et en faisant tomber plusieurs arbres de la forêt de Kaku.

 **(Dans le stade)**

Tout le monde était bouche bée avec les yeux écarquillés, surtout les membres de Waidgu Fox. Pour eux c'était la première fois que Jin se faisait valdinguer aussi loin, en tous cas surtout pendant ce tournoi.

'' Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui viens de se passer ?'' demanda Jason sous le chocs.

'' En un coup de poing, Jin s'est fait envoyer en l'air'' dit Marco dans le même état.

'' Décidément les enfants de tonton Makarof sont assez surprenant'' dit Roy bouche bée.

'' Mais comment il a réussi à faire ça ?'' demanda Lily en état de choc.

'' Depuis le début, c'est Jin qu'avait l'avantage et c'est le premier surpuissant coup qu'il reçoit depuis le début du tournoi'' remarqua Happy.

'' C'est vrai ça à peine dans son combat contre Wendy, il n'avait aucune égratignure à la fin du combat.'' dit Carla en donnant un signe de tête à l'Exceed bleu.

 **(Natsu vs Jin)**

Jin essaya de se débarrasser de ces débris et en y sortant, il regarda Natsu avec rage quand soudain il écarquilla les yeux sous le choc.

 **( Dans le stade)**

Tout le monde avait la même réaction que Jin.

'' Mais comment est-ce possible ?'' demandèrent les membres de Fairy Tail dans le même état.

 **(Natsu vs Jin)**

Natsu avait toujours des flammes de foudres qui jaillissaient de son corps et tendait toujours le poing avec lequel il a frapper Jin devant lui. Justement la chose la plus incroyable, c'est que son poing était entouré d'une substance noir, tout le monde reconnurent...Le fluide d'attaque.

'' Poing d'acier suprême du dragon de feu foudroyant !'' dit-il avec un sourire carnassier

* * *

 **Annotations du chapitre suivant :**

 **Happy: La technique de Natsu était le fluide d'attaque ?**

 **Gajeel: La Salamandre m'a surpris**

 **Jin: Ta technique n'est pas parfaitement au point faudra que je remédie ça**

 **Natsu: Pourtant j'ai travailler dessus pendant longtemps.**

 **Makarof: Pour Fairy Tail !**

 **Yamamoto: Pour Waidgu Fox !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance:**

 **La bataille finale**


	29. La bataille finale

**Bienvenu pour le vingt-neuvième chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance. Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre de l'arc et le dernier combat alors profiter. Les personnages apparaissant dans cette histoire appartiennent à Hiro Mashima sauf les personnages inventer qui m'appartiennent.**

* * *

Chapitre 29: La bataille finale

Dans le stade, tout le monde était bouche bée de savoir que Natsu possédait le fluide d'attaque. Pour certain ça les émerveillaient de savoir que Natsu possédait l'un des pouvoirs des mages de Waidgu Fox.

'' Mais comment Natsu a fait pour obtenir le fluide d'attaque ?'' demanda Jet en état de chocs

'' Natsu est regorgé de surprise, il sait nous impressionner parfois'' dit Luxus avec un sourire amusé

 **(Natsu vs Jin)**

'' Le fluide d'attaque ? Je vois alors je dois passer aux choses sérieuses'' dit Jin qu'il s'enveloppa soudain de magie boréale et son armure de dragon de la voie lactée apparut sur son corps et elle durcit soudain.

'' Je t'assure ça m'a pris environ six mois pour perfectionner une technique et finalement j'ai appris de ce que vous appelez '' fluide'' jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne de ce que c'est'' répondit Natsu en gardant son sourire

'' Six mois ? Sa m'a pris deux mois'' répondit Jin avec un regard impassible faisant tomber la mâchoire de Natsu de façon comique.

'' Deux mois ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Oui parfaitement, allez prépare-toi à te battre !'' dit Jin qu'il gaina sa lance métallique de son dos.

'' Avec joie !'' répondit Natsu.

Les deux se chargèrent et leurs fronts entèrent en collision. Jin encaissa ensuite un coup de sa lance qui fut entourer de magie boréale mais Natsu l'esquiva et mit une droite à Jin une nouvelle fois avec le fluide d'attaque.

Jin tomba au sol et se releva vite fait. Soudain il sauta en l'air et de l'énergie boréale tournèrent autour de son bras gauche et leva son bras en l'air.

'' Art secret : Main du dragon de la voie lactée !'' cria-t-il que une main géante avec le poing serrer se créa sur son bras et l'envoya tout droit sur Natsu. Ce dernier l'esquiva en sautant en l'air et plana au niveau de Jin.

'' Supplice du dragon de feu foudroyant'' cria-t-il en balançant du feu de sa main gauche et de la foudre dans l'autre et les balança sur Jin qui provoqua une énorme explosion.

Jin sortit de la fumée en volant avec les ailes de son armure et utilisa sa technique d'agrandissement des voie lactée du dragon et allongea son bras et attrapa Natsu par la jambe et le traîna sur plusieurs débris autour d'eux.

Alors que Natsu se faisait toujours traîner, il envoya son hurlement du dragon de feu foudroyant sur Jin et se dernier ce protégea en créant son bouclier du dragon de la voie lactée.

Il gaina son bras vers l'arrière et pris son élan afin d'envoyer valdinguer dans les airs le chasseurs de dragon de feu. Alors qu'il fut envoyer dans les airs, Natsu fit apparaître du feu en dessous de ses pieds et se propulsa tout droit vers Jin.

'' Poing d'acier du dragon de feu foudroyant !'' cria-t-il en frappant Jin sur l'aile gauche de son armure. Jin glapit de douleur et il fit jaillir de l'énergie boréale de ses yeux.

'' Art secret : Rayon du dragon de la voie lactée'' cria-t-il en balançant son laser par les yeux, que Natsu se prit de plein fouet et se dernier fut envoyer valdinguer dans un écran de fumée.

Natsu se releva et prépara ses serres du dragon de feu foudroyants en fonçant vers Jin en traversant l'écran de fumée. Mais quand, il en sortit, Jin n'était plus là.

'' _Mais où est-il partit ?_ '' se demanda-t-il en regardant les alentours

Pas si loin de lui, Jin s'était cacher afin d'attendre que les effets du rayon diminue pour retrouver la vue.

'' _Piouf, j'ai eu chaud !_ '' pensa-t-il avec soulagement.

Natsu regardait encore autour de lui et commençait à cracher du feu partout autour de lui afin de forcer Jin à sortir de sa cachette

'' _Mais enfin, il est malade_ '' pensa Jin de façon comique que sa vue commença à revenir.

'' Sors de ta cachette !'' ordonna Natsu de façon énervée. Son souhait fut exaucé car Jin sortit vite de sa cachette et se propulsa vers Natsu avec de la magie boréale entourer autour de son corps.

'' Missile du dragon de la voie lactée !'' cria-t-il qu'il se cogna droit dans l'abdomen de Natsu le faisant glapir de douleur.

Les deux se crachèrent dans le mur d'un bâtiment, Natsu était dès à présent coincer dans le mur. Jin en profita alors pour le frapper.

Il entoura son poing droit du fluide d'attaque et son poing commença à s'envelopper de magie boréale.

'' Poing d'acier du dragon de la voie lactée !'' cria-t-il que Natsu se prit le coup de poing en pleine abdomen, et fut envoyer valdinguer très loin en transperçant le mur.

Jin s'envola à la vitesse de l'éclair jusqu'à Natsu et se mit à planer aux dessus de lui alors qu'il était toujours dans les airs.

'' Bouclier du dragon de la voie lactée !'' cria-t-il qu'il créa son bouclier et le pointa vers le bas et d'un coup il se propulsa vers le bas en emportant Natsu avec lui qui était coincer sous le bouclier.

Le crash créa une énorme explosion et un énorme écran de fumée fut former.

 **(Dans le stade)**

'' Incroyable, Jin mène fortement le chasseur de dragon de Fairy Tail, quelle combat passionnant'' annonça Chapati dans l'excitation.

'' C'est pas bon, Natsu se fait mener malgré son fluide d'attaque'' dit Max

'' Jin n'a pas dit son dernier mot, il possède bien plus de sort que Natsu'' prévenu Wakaba

'' C'est surtout qu'il est très puisant, il sait comment anticiper toutes les attaques de Natsu et chacun de ses sorts sont efficaces contre lui d'ailleurs'' dit Roméo

Makarof regardait le combat avec un regard examinateur et tourna ensuite la tête vers Yamamoto qui regardait le combat avec un air impassible

'' _Yamamoto, tu as trouver un fils extrêmement puissant pour son âge, je sens que tu devras me révéler tous ce que tu sais sur lui ainsi que tout les secrets de tes enfants_ '' pensa Makarof

Wendy regardait toujours le combat avec un air inquiet alors qu'elle regardait son grand-frère chasseur de dragon et son meilleur ami se donner des coups violents.

'' _S'il vous plaît, finissez ce combat en restant en un seul morceau_ '' pensa-t-elle avec inquiétude

 **(Natsu vs Jin)**

Natsu et Jin se mettaient des coups de poings violents dans tous les parties du corps. Jin décida d'envoyer des poings d'acier projectile du dragon de la voie lactée sur le chasseur de dragon de feu, mais ce dernier dissipa chacune d'entre elle avec son poings d'acier du dragon de feu foudroyant.

'' Corne du dragon de feu foudroyant'' cria Natsu qu'il fonça sur Jin mais se dernier le prit par les côtés de sa tête et utilisa toutes ses forces afin d'arrêter net l'attaque de Natsu. Il s'arrêta finalement sur place et les bras de Jin commencèrent à briller soudain Natsu ressentit une décharge qui traversa tout son corps et une explosion se produit soudain brûlant le corps de Natsu.

'' C'était quoi ça ?'' demanda Natsu surpris

'' Décharge du dragon de la voie lactée, une partie de ma magie à circuler dans ton organisme en passant par ta peau et t'a attaquer de l'intérieur et les dégâts sont ressortis par ta peau en une forte explosion.'' expliqua Jin qu'il frappa la tête de Natsu avec son coude, le clouant au sol.

Il leva soudain les bras en l'air et créa une boule de magie boréale entre ces mains.

'' Supplice du dragon de la voie lactée !'' cria Jin qu'il s'apprêtait à balancer la boule sur Natsu, mais ce dernier se propulsa en donnant un coup de coude à l'abdomen de Jin avec le fluide d'attaque. Jin cracha de douleur et Natsu augmenta sa propulsion en faisant jaillir du feu par les coudes. Les deux finissent par se propulser dans les airs et Natsu encaissa plusieurs poings d'acier du dragon de feu foudroyant sur le corps de Jin. L'armure du dragon de Jin était totalement casser. Jin regarda Natsu avec rage et commença à briller.

'' VAGUE DÉFERLANTE DU DRAGON DE LA VOIE LACTÉE !'' cria-t-il qu'il s'entoura d'une boule de magie boréale qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus grosse. En un instant, une énorme explosion se produisit engloutissant toute une partie de la ville.

L'attaque avait raser une grande partit de la zone. Jin se tenait dans les airs, mais comme il n'avait plus d'aile sur son armure, il tomba au sol. L'attaque l'avait assez amoché puisque maintenant il saignait à un coin du crâne et avait ses jambes qui tremblaient.

Natsu sortit de quelque débris et regarda Jin avec fureur.

'' T'es incroyable, tu possède plus de sort que moi, de tous les adversaires que j'ai affronter, t'es le plus fort de tous.'' complimenta Natsu.

'' De rien, mais toi tu n'es pas l'adversaire le plus fort que j'ai affronter jusque là'' répondit Jin avec honnêteté

'' Quoi ?'' demanda Natsu extrêmement confus.

'' Je suis pourtant assez amoché mais pourtant je n'utilise pas le maximum de ma force là'' dit-il

'' Te moque pas de moi, tu ne peux pas utiliser le minimum de ta force alors que je t'ai assez amoché'' contredit Natsu assez agacée

'' Oui, mais déjà je ne peux pas utiliser mon fluide défensive parce que je l'ai promis et en plus même si j'aurai droit de l'utiliser, j'aurai pas pu parce que tu possèdes le fluide d'attaque, alors sa ne change rien, par contre si je le voulais j'aurai pu utiliser un peu plus de ma force suffisamment pour détruire la ville toute entière.'' expliqua Jin faisant haleter en état de choc le pauvre Natsu.

'' Pas possible t'es aussi fort que ça ?'' demanda-t-il sans voix.

'' Oui alors c'est pour ça que je me retiens, mon aurore boréale peut se montrer dévastatrice mais si je la contrôlais pas, la ville serait déjà sous terre depuis longtemps.'' expliqua une nouvelle fois Jin.

'' OK dac, ben alors...euh...donne le peu que t'as'' dit Natsu en s'enflammant.

'' Pas de problème'' dit-il quand soudain une boule de magie se forma dans sa bouche et il la ferma en commençant à mâcher sa boule de magie

'' Hurlement de lance du dragon de la voie lactée !'' cria-t-il en balançant plusieurs lance aiguisé sur Natsu.

'' Hurlement du dragon de feu foudroyant !'' cria Natsu en crachant un tourbillon de feu qui arriva tout droit vers Jin. Il se la prit de plein fouet mais Natsu se prit plusieurs lances qui restèrent planter sur son corps.

Jin se remis de ses brûlures et se dirigea vers Natsu à fond la caisse, et pour se protéger, il eut une bonne stratégie.

'' Barrière du dragon de feu foudroyant'' Il cracha tout autour de lui des flammes électriques afin de créer une barrière de feu encerclé autour de lui pour ce protéger. La barrière fit arrêter Jin dans son élan.

'' Ouf j'ai eu chauds'' soupira Natsu en se frottant la sueur sur son front.

Jin lança soudain un regard sinistre et sauta en l'air furtivement juste au dessus du chasseur de dragon.

'' Art secret : Agrandissement des voie lactée du dragon'' cria Jin qu'il allongea ces jambes et frappa Natsu avec en l'enterrant en profondeur dans le sol. Il créa ensuite une boule de magie boréale au-dessus de lui et la balança sur Natsu et créa une énorme explosion.

L'écran de fumée de dissipa et Natsu sortit du sol extrêmement amoché, sa veste était en lambeaux ainsi que une partie de son pantalon et avait perdu ces sandales. En remontant à la surface, Jin était nulle part.

Il tira un regard choquée quand soudain il se prend une droite en plein visage l'envoyant voler au loin. Jin venait de le frapper avec le fluide d'attaque en ayant le bras allonger. Ensuite il se mit à courir vers lui et allongea ses deux bras derrière lui tout en courant. Avec forces il les balancèrent vers Natsu le frappant dans l'abdomen le faisant cracher de la salive.

'' Poing d'acier projectile du dragon de la voie lactée'' dit soudain Jin que ses deux mains toujours sur l'abdomen de Natsu commencèrent à s'envelopper de magie boréale et ils explosèrent en contact directe avec son abdomen.

Le chasseur de dragon de feu fut envoyer valdinguer très loin avec une partie de son corps remplie de blessure. Il s'écrasa au sol et Jin s'approcha tranquillement vers lui.

'' Ça va ?'' demanda-t-il avec inquiétude

Natsu se releva et trébucha juste après en tombant sur ses jambes.

'' Abandonne tu as vu dans quelle état tu es !'' prévenu Jin avec fermeté

'' Tu rêves salopard ! Je n'abandonnerai jamais tu m'entends. L'honneur de la guilde est en jeu'' dit-il avec fermeté

'' On s'en fout de l'honneur, ce qui importe c'est que tu ne perdes pas la vie par pur égoïsme'' dit Jin.

'' Fairy Tail, c'est toute ma vie, alors si ma guilde perd son honneur, c'est ma vie qui est envoyer en l'air et je préfère me battre jusqu'à l'épuisement.'' dit-il avec amusement.

'' Rien ne pourra te faire changer d'avis ?'' demanda Jin pour en être sûr.

'' Oui''

'' Je respecte ton choix alors'' répondit Jin avec un sourire.

Natsu commença à tendre sa main droite et commença à hausser de plus en plus la voix avec un crie de détermination et soudain sa main fit apparaître une boule de feu qui commença à devenir de plus en plus grande.

Arriver à son apogée d'évolution, la boule de feu atteignit une taille gigantesque. Jin fut assez surpris par la taille de la boule et fit de même avec sa main gauche.

Les deux mages avaient maintenant une boule de magie gigantesque dans leurs mains.

 **(Dans le stade)**

'' Oh mon dieu, mesdames et messieurs, les deux chasseurs de dragons vont tout donner dans une attaque dévastatrice. Sa va faire un carnage dans tout Crocus'' annonça Chapati

'' Oui sa c'est sûr, non d'une citrouille'' dit le roi.

Les mages de Fairy Tail furent impressionner par les boules gigantesques de Natsu et de Jin. Les membres de Waidgu Fox quand à eux étaient pas impressionner du tout mais savaient que l'un d'entre eux allait sans doute rester debout après cette attaque.

 **(Natsu vs Jin)**

Les deux boules de magie commencèrent à créer des vents violents dans la zone pouvant soulever de gros débris du sol. L'atmosphère n'était pas du tout calme et le ciel commença à s'obscurcir.

Les deux mages se regardèrent avec un sourire amusé. Il savait que c'était leur tout dernier assaut. A la fin l'un d'entre eux allait sûrement rester debout, pour être sûr que cela arrive, les deux enveloppèrent leurs mains du fluide d'attaque afin de donner plus d'impact à leurs attaques.

'' _Les amis, je vais gagner !_ '' pensa fermement Natsu dans son esprit.

'' _Ma famille adoré je ne vous décevrait pas_ '' pensa fermement Jin à son tour

'' Pour le vieux et les autres je te vaincrai'' dit Natsu à Jin

'' Pour ma famille je te vaincrai aussi'' répondit Jin

Les deux se regardèrent pendant plus de plusieurs minutes, quand soudain les deux s'élancèrent vers l'autre avec leurs bras tendu en tenant leurs boules de magie dans leurs main. En se chargeant, tous les deux donnèrent un cri de guerre exprimant de la rage et de la détermination. Les deux attaques entrèrent en collision et une énorme onde de choc fut provoquer par la collision et balayèrent toute la zone. Natsu et Jin furent engloutit dans leurs propre attaque et l'explosion fut assez grande et dévastatrice pour faire trembler le sol de la ville.

 **(Dans le stade)**

L'explosion faisait trembler le stade et tous les spectateurs étaient dans la panique totale.

'' Quelle catastrophe! Toute la ville est victime d'un séisme de magnitude extrêmement violente'' annonça Chapati

'' Pourvu que le stade reste debout'' dit Yajima

'' SA OUI NON D'UNE CITROUILLE !'' cria le roi dans la peur.

'' Mais qu'est ce que t'a fait Natsu ?'' demanda Lucy effrayé avec les mains sur la tête

'' Toi aussi Jin ?'' demanda Wendy

'' Vous croyez que ?'' demanda Frosty dans l'inquiétude

'' Mais non Jin ne peut pas avoir perdu à cause d'une explosion, il lui est déjà arriver pire n'est ce pas ?'' demanda Hikari gagnant des hochements de tête de certains.

'' Oui mais...'' dit Mike avant de se faire encore une fois interrompre par Hikari

'' Ferme-là, il ne doit pas perdre !''

'' Pff, tu te fous exactement de ce qui peut lui arriver, toi tu penses surtout à la récompense'' dit Charlotte en fronçant les sourcils vexant sérieusement la mage météo

'' QUOI ? Blasphème tu dis n'importe quoi'' s'exclama-t-elle avec les joues rouges sans remarquer que le séisme venait de se calmer.

'' Chut taisez-vous, le séisme s'est arrêter'' fit remarquer Rika d'un ton ferme

Tout le monde demandèrent à leurs alentours pour savoir si tous le monde allaient bien. Heureusement, il n'y a eu aucune victime et le stade était rester intacte

'' OUF heureusement, chers spectateurs, je tiens à signaler que personne n'est blesser et que le stade est rester intact.'' annonça Chapati

'' OH regarder !'' dit soudain Yajima en montrant les lacrimas forçant tout le monde à les regarder.

Elles affichaient un écran de fumée et cette dernière pouvait être vu au-dessus du stade.

'' Mon dieu j'espère que nos deux concurrent n'ont rien de grave non d'une citrouille'' dit le roi

L'écran de fumée commença à se dissiper et deux silhouettes furent aperçut faisant tout le monde haleter en état de choc. La fumée se dissipa entièrement révélant Jin et Natsu debout qui se tournait le dos avec leurs poings fermer tendu devant eux.

'' Natsu !'' crièrent les membres de Fairy Tail

''Jin !'' crièrent les membres de Waidgu Fox

 **(Natsu vs Jin)**

Les deux avaient une ombre autour des yeux avec leurs vêtement toutes en lambeaux. Natsu avait bien plus de blessure qu'il n'avait et Jin quand à lui avait le visage en sang, les bras qui saignait ainsi que la jambe gauche qui était recouverte de brûlure.

 **(Dans le stade)**

'' Mon dieu, l'état dans lequel ils sont !'' s'exclama Wendy en se couvrant la bouche

Tout le publique étaient silencieux en attendant la suite des événements, c'était pareil pour les présentateurs, les membres du conseil ainsi que les membres de Crime Sorcières.

 **(Natsu vs Jin)**

'' C'...C...C...C...Pas...Fini'' dit faiblement Natsu avec le visage et la bouche qui coulait encore du sang.

'' M..M...M...M...Moi aussi...JE DOIS...continuer à me battre'' dit Jin faiblement mais essayait de garder ces forces.

Soudain, sans que personne ne s'y attendent Natsu tomba aux sol et s'évanouit soudain.

 **(Dans le stade)**

Tous le monde dans le stade était en état de chocs de ce qui s'était passer, Fairy Tail venait de perdre leur dernier candidat.

'' Mesdames et Messieurs..Le combat est terminer...Jin Slasherdash gagne le combat'' annonça Chapati sans trouver les mots quand soudain Yajima l'interrompit

'' Attendez !''

 **(Natsu vs Jin)**

Jin ne tenait plus sur ces jambes et tomba à son tour d'épuisement

'' _Ken...Sam...Tommy...Kaku...Pardonnez-moi !_ '' murmura Jin avant de tomber au sol et de fermer les yeux, tombant dans l'inconscience.

 **(Dans le stade)**

'' QUOI ? JIN AUSSI ? MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS, LE COMBAT SE TERMINE PAR UN MATCH NUL'' annonça Chapati

'' Cela signifie que le tournoi et dés à présent terminer'' annonça Yajima quand soudain ils regardèrent les lacrima en voyant une autre silhouette apparaître prêt des deux inconscients.

Tous le monde furent surpris de le voir là.

'' Gajeel ?'' demandèrent Levy et Lily extrêmement surpris

 **(En ville)**

Gajeel se tenait prêt du corps inconscient de Natsu et avait un sourire carnassier sur son visage, ces vêtements était aussi en lambeaux et grâce à une canne en acier qu'il avait créer avec sa magie, il pouvait rester debout alors que ces jambes ne tenaient plus.

'' La Salamandre, c'était jolie de ce que tu nous as montrer aujourd'hui, c'était un beau combat'' dit-il avant de lancer un regard aux corps inconscient de Jin.

'' Toi tu as été la bête des bêtes ! Pour être honnête, tu as été fabuleux, j'ai hâte de me mesurer à mon tour à toi'' dit-il avec respect au chasseur de dragons de la voie lactée

 **(Dans le stade)**

'' Fairy Tail à encore un membre debout ! Alors que Waidgu Fox n'a plus aucun membre debout. C'est pareil pour les autres guildes'' annonça Chapati

'' De tous les jeux que j'ai assister dans ma vie, celle-là a été la plus spectaculaire de toutes'' dit Yajima

'' Sa c'est clair ! Non d'une citrouille !'' dit le roi

'' C'est bien mais nous devons jeter un coup d'œil aux scores afin de voir qui a remporter les grands-jeux-inter-magiques de cette année'' annonça Chapati

Le silence était répandu dans le stade comme le tableau des scores allaient être afficher. Il n'y avait que deux possibilitées, soit c'était Fairy Tail qui gagnait qui leur ferai un nombre de deux victoires aux jeux, soit c'était Waidgu Fox qui gagnerait leur première années aux jeux.

* * *

 **Annotations du chapitre suivant :**

 **Hikari: Qu'on me pince là !**

 **Aqua: Regarde les moi, vraiment bien amoché.**

 **Sam: EH dis donc ça va pas de me mettre ta sale face sous le nez !**

 **Tommy: QUOI mais c'est plutôt à moi de dire ça !**

 **Ken: Je suis désolé Shelia !**

 **Makarof: Vous serez chez vous à Magnolia**

 **Bellamy: Vous m'avez terriblement déçu**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance :**

 **Victoire**


	30. Victoire! (Fin Arc 1)

**Bonjour bienvenu pour le tout dernier chapitre de l'arc des grands jeux, le chapitre trente. Cette arc aura été travailler pendant un an et dès a présent je peux passer aux deuxième arc de cette histoire. Cette arc fut vraiment un de mes premier grand projets et j'ai enfin réussi à le terminer pour vous et pour moi.**

 **J'ai vraiment eu à certains moment quelque moment que j'ai adoré écrire dans cette arc comme l'apparition des mages de Waidgu Fox où la soirée aux Ryûzetsu Land. Mais les choses que je désirait écrire depuis longtemps vont enfin pouvoir être travailler dans l'arc suivant.**

 **Pendant tout le long, je vous disais aussi tous les neuf chapitres comment allait être la couverture des tomes de mon histoires, et bien maintenant que je suis à la fin de l'arc pourquoi ne pas vous dire, les openings et ending d'animés qu'auraient pu être utilisé pour cette arc.**

 **Chapitre 1 à 15:**

 **'' Fairy Tail opening 13: Breakthrough ''**

 **'' Kuroko no basket ending 4: FANTASTIC TUNE''**

 **Chapitre 16 à 30:**

 **'' Kuroko no basket opening 3: The Other Self''**

 **'' Dragon ball Z Kai opening 2: Kokore no Hane''**

 **Ensuite pour le fun mon top 10 des combats que j'ai adoré écrire dans cette arc:**

 **10: Gajeel vs Rogue**

 **9: Sam vs Ichiya**

 **8: Lucy vs Giselle**

 **7: Grey vs Kaku**

 **6: Ken vs Mirajane**

 **5: Kaku vs Jura**

 **4: Jin vs Natsu**

 **3: Waidgu Fox vs White Birds et Raven Tail**

 **2: Ken vs Hidan**

 **1: Jin vs Wendy**

 **Sans plus tarder je vais vous laisser profiter de ce dernier chapitre de l'arc et la suite viendra peut être bientôt mais vu que j'ai d'autre histoire en cours je dois en continuer mais je sais pas encore ce que je ferai alors patienter jusqu'à la suite. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour savoir si cela vous a plut.**

 **Les personnages apparaissant dans cette histoire appartiennent à Hiro Mashima sauf les personnages inventer qui m'appartiennent.**

* * *

Chapitre 30: Victoire

Tout le monde attendaient avec impatience que le tableau des scores apparaît. Chaque maître de guilde étaient en train de verser une goutte de sueur de leurs fronts. Le suspense ne pouvait plus se faire attendre plus longtemps, alors le tableau des classements apparut soudain.

'' NON MAIS JE RÊVE!'' cria Chapati dans son micro.

 **Fairy Tail: 90 pts**

 **Waidgu Fox: 89 pts**

 **Sabertooth: 47 pts**

 **Lamia Scale: 38 pts**

 **Mermaid Heel: 31 pts**

 **Blue Pegasus: 28 pts**

 **Quatro Cerberus: 10 pts**

Tout le monde était sans voix, Waidgu Fox s'était fait mener d'un point par Fairy Tail. La guilde qu'ils croyaient être celle qui allait tous les dépasser venait de perdre ce tournoi avec seulement un point de différence, quelle ironie!

'' FAIRY TAIL REMPORTE LES GRANDS JEUX INTER-MAGIQUES DE X793'' annonça Chapati que la foule commencèrent à les acclamer bruyamment.

Les membres de Fairy Tail levèrent tous les poings en l'air avec les larmes aux yeux.

'' On a réussi, on est pour une nouvelle fois, les numéros un!'' pleura Warren sur les épaules de Max

'' (pleure) je suis fier de vous mes enfants!'' cria bruyamment Makarof en pleure.

Vers les tribunes de Waidgu Fox, Yamamoto et Marie gardait un regard impassible tandis que Roy se tenait à côté d'eux en ayant la tête baisser et une ombre autour des yeux. Les autres étaient sans voix en état de chocs, leurs cinq frères avaient perdu malgré tous les sacrifices

'' La défaite est humiliante'' dit Genius presque en pleure

'' Non mes enfants, le rang nous importe peu, vous avez essayer de faire honneur à notre guilde en voulant faire de nous la guilde numéro une de Fiore, mais on a pas besoin de ça pour ce faire reconnaître c'est par ce que l'on fait qu'on illumine l'honneur de notre guilde familiale. '' expliqua Yamamoto en ébouriffant les cheveux de Hikari.

'' Oui mais'' murmura Hikari presque en pleure.

'' En tous cas, je vais devoir dire deux mots à Jin quand je le reverrai'' dit Ezio extrêmement frustrée.

 **(En ville)**

Certains des concurrents s'étaient réveiller et d'autre non, ce fut certainement les plus amochées.

Les concurrents qui étaient debout avaient emporter plusieurs des autres membres qui était amoché avec eux pour les ramener aux stades.

 **(Vers Gajeel)**

'' Bon je crois que je vais devoir m'occuper d'eux'' dit Gajeel avec un soupir quand soudain il s'abaissa prêt de Natsu et de Jin et les porta tous les deux sur son dos.

'' Gah, c'est pas vrai! Ils sont lourds ses deux là!'' se plaignit-il avec agacement qu'ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le stade.

 **(Vers Les Trimens)**

Tous les trois jeunes membres de Blue Pegasus étaient en train de porter la forme musclé de leurs grands maître Ichiya sur leur dos.

'' Ah putain, notre maître est assez lourds'' dit faiblement Ren

'' Il n'a jamais penser à perdre du poids, ou quoi ?'' demanda Eve

Alors qu'ils allaient lâcher, ils se font soudainement aider par Bacchus et Rocker.

'' Merci à vous'' remercia Hibiki

'' Le tournoi est fini alors c'est le moment de vous aider'' dit Bacchus avec le pouce levé.

 **(Vers Rufus et Orga)**

les deux étaient en train de porter Rogue et Yukino sur leurs épaules et les emmenèrent aux stades.

'' On sera arriver troisième pour la toute première fois'' dit Orga avec un regard ennuyer

'' Si je me souviens encore, cette années on a fait une plus belle prestations que l'an dernier'' commenta Rufus avec son air supérieur

'' Tu te trompes Rufus, cette année on s'est fait laminer'' dit soudain une voix féminine venant de nulle part.

Les deux se retournèrent et virent Minerva se tenir devant eux avec les mains sur les hanches et ces vêtements déchirer après son combat contre Erza.

'' Mais non mademoiselle, on a quand même eu à certains moment nos heures de gloires n'est ce pas?'' demanda Orga.

'' Peut être qu'on a mieux jouer avec fair-play que l'an dernier, mais celle qui eut les honneurs c'est Fairy Tail, car pour une deuxième fois, il remporte les jeux mais en plus chacun d'entre nous se sont fait ratatiner par Waidgu Fox. Pour dire sa me surprend qu'ils aient perdu que d'un point de différence seulement avec Fairy Tail.'' dit-elle quand elle regarda les corps de Rogue et de Yukino.

'' Il y a pas à dire, on aura tous donner dans ce tournoi'' murmura-t-elle

 **(Vers Mermaid Heel)**

Les filles étaient en train de ramener Kagura qui tenait à peine debout et trébucha à plusieurs reprise. Ils prirent également avec eux les corps inconscient de Tommy et d'Erza.

Kagura les regardait avec un petit sourire sur son visage, et elle repensait aux moments où elle les as vu au sol près de l'autre dans le bonheur. Elle pensait que sa aurait pu être elle qui serait prêt de Tommy à la place d'Erza. Sa grande sœur venait de battre le meilleur épéiste de Fiore et elle était fière de l'avoir pour sœur.

 **(Vers Ken)**

Dans cette zone, toute était détruit, de la fumée sortait encore des débris à cause de la grande déflagration qui s'était produit dans le combat de Ken contre Mirajane. Ce dernier se trouvait justement sur elle avec ces vêtements en lambeaux. Ken était pour l'instant dans l'inconscience mais il était en train de se remémorer quelque chose tout en gémissant d'angoisse.

 _Flash-back arrière_

 _Soudain Shelia saute du trou et essaya de lancer son rugissement mais Ken fut assez rapide et attrapa le visage de Shelia et la plaqua contre le mur d'un bâtiment_

 _'' Shelia, abandonne s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas'' dit-il avec inquiétude et rougissant presque les larmes aux yeux_

 _ _'' Non je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant'' dit Shelia d'un ton ferme en haletant de douleur__

 _ _'' Mais regarde toi'' avertit Ken en pointant du doigts ces vêtements__

 _ _Shelia jeta un coup d'œil sur ces blessures et ces vêtements étaient en lambeaux et un des bras avait une grande marque de griffure avec une grosse plaie__

 _ _'' Non je n'abandonnerai pas et n'oublie pas que je peux me soigner '' dit-elle avec un sourire en utilisant sa techniques de régénération et toutes ces blessures disparurent__

 _ _'' Non c'est une douleur pour moi alors désolé je n'ai pas le choix'' s'excusa-t-il. Soudain il s'accroupit devant elle et plaça ces queues comme un viseur et Shelia avec un regard inquiet de se qui allait se passer.__

 _ _'' Shelia !'' cria Ken en rougissant les larmes aux yeux et en la regardant droit dans ces yeux bleu de minuit__

 _ _'' Ken qu'est ce qui te prends tout d'un coup !'' demanda la chasseuse de dieu avec un sourire inquiet__

 _ _'' Shelia, je sais que le moment est mal choisis'' s'excuse Ken en fermant les yeux. Shelia était inquiète du comportement de Ken et était perdu dans son esprit et soudain elle se mit à rougir. '' Mais...Je t'aime, alors...accepte de..sortir avec moi...eeeettttt ettt..et je serai combler'' bégaya Ken avec un visage rouge cerise et les larmes aux yeux.__

 _ _Shelia lança un hoquet de surprise, ces joues devinrent rouge cerise et son cœur battaient de plus en plus.__

 _ _'' Euh je …..JE...je ne sais pas quoi dire'' bégaya Shelia encore plus que Ken__

 _ _'' J'attendrai le temps qu'il me faut pour ta réponse..et..excuse-moi ! Astros Ténébros !'' hurla Ken de chagrin quand soudain une boule de magie rouge sang se forma entre ses queues et qui grandissait de plus en plus__

 _ _'' M'en veux pas ! Je fais sa pour ma guilde, mais mes sentiments pour toi son réel'' continua-t-il en se rapprochant plus près de sa bien aimée__

 _ _'' Je comprends Ken, mais..mais...laisse-moi réfléchir encore s'il te plaît..parce que je..je'' répondit-elle gentiment avant de ce faire couper par Ken qui lui donna un baiser passionnée sur la joue.__

 _ _'' Sa c'est pour le baiser que tu m'as donner l'autre jour alors que j'étais à l'infirmerie'' remercia-t-il doucement et sincèrement en enroulant ces bras autour de sa taille en mettant sa tête sur ces épaules.__

 _ _'' Alors tu dormais pas coquin ?'' demanda Shelia avec un sourire__

 _ _'' Oui j'étais juste relaxer par tes soins'' répondit-il alors que sa boule de magie était d'une taille énorme. '' Pardonne-moi je t'en prie'' continua-t-il désespérer.__

 _ _'' Je te pardonnerai toujours'' répondit-elle en enroulant à son tour, ces bras autour de son cou.__

 _ _Comme Ken était accroché à Shelia, il était en plein dans la trajectoire de son attaque, mais pour celle qu'il aime, il préférait se prendre le coup avec elle.__

 _ _La boule fut compresser et les deux furent engloutis dans un grand rayon lasers. Les deux furent envoyer très loin dans un rayon de plusieurs mètres et l'attaque ravagea toute la zone et une énorme explosion massive se produit et tous le monde arrêtèrent leurs combat pour regarder l'explosion.__

 _ **(Plus tard)**_

 _ _Mirajane hurla de douleur que Ken s'élança plus haut dans les airs et en tombant il plaça ces queues en dessous de lui et emporta Mirajane avec lui.__

 _ _Ils s'écrasèrent tous les deux sur le sol en formant une explosion créant un cratère.__

 _ _La jeune femme était cloué au sol en dessous des queues de Ken et ne pouvait plus bouger.__

 _ _'' Pour ma guilde, pour ma bien aimer. JAMAIS JE PERDRAI !'' cria-t-il en se baissant en mettant une main entre ouverte devant lui avec son autre main avec le poing serrer et soudain une magie obscure de couleur rouge sang se forma autour du poing de Ken et soudain la boule de magie s'agrandissait de plus en plus.__

 _ _'' Moi non plus je ne voudrai pas perdre'' répondit Mirajane en train d'étouffer '' Je l'ai sous-estimé quand il se bat avec une volonté comme celle-ci, il devient carrément inarrêtable'' pensa Mirajane en état de chocs__

 _ _'' J'ai été considérer comme un monstre à une époque ! Mais maintenant que j'ai tout, je suis obliger de faire du mal à tout ce que je tiens. Mais particulièrement à une que j'aime de tout mon cœur et si sa n'aurait pas été pendant ce tournoi. Rien d'aussi affreux ne serait arriver. Alors je vais mettre un terme à tous ça. ET POUR DE BON !'' cria-t-il en frappant Mirajane avec son attaque et soudain la boule grandit de plus en plus et soudain elle explosa et toute la zone fut engloutie dans une grande explosions.__

 _Fin Flash-back_

Ken commençait à faire couler des larmes de ces yeux alors qu'il était en train de dormir. Soudain, il sentit des mains se poser sur son torse et toute la douleur que son corps ressentait disparut soudain. Par magie, il ne sentait plus aucune douleur à part celle qu'il avait au cœur.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et il ne s'attendait pas à voir ce visage angélique et jolie devant lui. Shelia le regardait avec un grand sourire écrit sur ces lèvres.

'' Ne bouge pas trop, reste calme'' dit-elle avec tendresse.

'' Shelia ? Tu vas bien ?'' demanda-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

'' En pleine forme, mais toi, regarde-toi ! Tu es extrêmement blesser de partout.'' dit-elle un peu inquiète et se mit à caresser ces blessures.

'' Quand est-t-il du tournoi ?'' demanda Ken faiblement

'' Il est terminé et...C'est Fairy Tail qui a gagner'' dit-elle en baissant la tête.

'' QUOI ? AIL !'' cria-t-il en se redressant et se fit ensuite mal au dos.

'' Reste tranquille, je t'ai peut être soigner mais tu es encore dans un piteuse état, mais qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?'' demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

'' C'est mon combat contre Mirajane, je me suis auto-suicidée'' dit-il

'' Auto-suicidée, pourquoi ta fait ça ?'' demanda-t-elle en état de choc

'' J'étais dans le désespoir complet, je suis devenu fou pendant un instant, c'est arrivé parce que...je t'ai fait du mal, alors que je t'aime'' dit-il en sanglotant.

'' Espèce d'imbécile !'' cria-t-elle soudain de frustration, attirant l'attention de Ken qu'avait les yeux écarquillées avec un peu de larmes qui coulait encore

'' Si on s'est affronter, c'est pour nos guildes, on est peut être amis mais un combat, c'est quelque chose où l'amitié où l'amour n'est pas remis en question. Ce qu'on a fait était une bataille sans importance. On a fait ça seulement pour les intérêt de la guilde pas pour nos propres intérêt parce que si j'aurai pas accepter de combattre j'aurai pas eu besoin de te combattre, mais j'ai fait ça pour les autres. Toi aussi ta fait pareil et personnes ne t'en voudras pour ça'' lui dit-elle délicatement en posant une main sur son épaule.

'' Ta raison, je sais mais quelle tragédie, affronter celle que j'aime pour les intérêts de ma famille, si j'aurai su j'aurai du laisser ma place à quelqu'un d'autre'' dit-il

'' Tu ne pouvais pas deviner de ce qui allait arriver durant ce tournoi, alors ne t'en veux pas OK'' dit-elle avec un doux sourire

'' D'accord'' répondit-il avec un sourire. Elle lâcha un petit gloussement en se tenant les mains quand soudain elle se mis à rougir.

'' Ah et a propos de ce que tu m'as dit toutes à l'heure avant que l'on se fasse pulvériser ?'' demanda-t-elle en tortillant ces épaules. Ce qui fait rougir Ken.

'' Euh...BAH BAH...Bah euh..J'étais sincère'' répondit-il

'' Je n'en doute pas, après tout, dans tous ce que t'as dit à l'instant, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais deux fois'' dit-elle avec un sourire. Ken devenu rouge comme une cerise et ferma la bouche en posant ces mains dessus.

Elle lâcha ensuite un petit gloussement

'' T'en fais pas, je l'ai compris depuis longtemps. Tu sais, je ressens la même chose'' dit-elle en rougissant surprenant Ken

'' Quoi ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Depuis un certain temps, je me demandais quelle était le sentiment que je ressentais pour toi après ton combat contre le membre de White Birds, alors je me suis rendu compte que j'étais tomber amoureuse de toi.'' expliqua-t-elle en baissant la tête en étant gênées par ces explication.

'' Et quelle est ta réponse alors ?'' demanda-t-il

'' J'accepte de t'aimer. Mais sa fait que quelque temps que l'on se connaît, alors j'aimerai que nous apprenions à nous connaître un petit peu avant de devenir un couple t'es pas de mon avis ?'' demanda-t-elle en prenant les mains du mage aux cheveux rouges.

Ken réfléchit pendant un moment et finalement il se décida de faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui.

'' Tu as raison, c'est trop tôt pour nous, j'aimerai te connaître un petit mieux c'est vrai. Donc je suis d'accord'' répondit-il

'' Quand tout seras fini, tu viendras me rendre visite à ma guilde. Wendy pourra te donner l'adresse puisqu'elle a déjà été membre de Lamia Scale. C'était il y a six mois'' expliqua-t-elle

'' Ah bon je ne savais pas ça'' dit Ken assez surpris.

'' La guilde de Fairy Tail s'était séparer pendant un an juste après que Tartaros ne soit vaincu. Elle est rester un an à Lamia Scale avec Carla mais quand Natsu est revenu, elle décida de l'accompagner pour reformer Fairy Tail'' continua la chasseuse de dieu céleste.

'' Elle pourra me donner l'adresse alors et quand je te rendrai visite, j'aimerai qu'on passe des temps merveilleux ensemble en tant qu'amis'' dit-il avec un sourire radieux

'' Oui et avec le temps, on pourras enfin devenir un couple merveilleux'' dit-elle avec une rougeur sur ses joues.

'' Oui...Un couple merveilleux'' prononça-t-il doucement.

Soudain Shelia écarta une mèche de ses cheveux qui tombait vers le bas parce qu'elle avait perdu ces rubans jaunes qui tenait ces deux couettes pendant l'explosion de l'attaque de Ken.

Elle le garda ensuite avec un sourire radieux, elle posa ces mains sur les joues de Ken et prononça ces mots

'' Oui...un couple merveilleux'' dit-elle quand soudain elle se rapprocha prêt de son visage et se leva sur la pointe des pieds en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ken fut surpris aux départ et ses joues devinrent rouge comme des tomates. Mais il commença à apprécier cette sensation, alors tous les deux fermèrent leurs yeux dans l'extase en s'embrassant avec amour.

Au bout de quelque secondes, les deux se séparèrent en reprenant leurs souffle. Shelia lui offrit un sourire aimant montrant qu'elle venait d'apprécier sa première expérience en tant que répandeuse d'amour .

'' Ce fut mon tout premier baiser'' dit-elle

'' Moi aussi'' répondit-il avec un sourire aimant.

'' Oh mon dieu c'est pas vrai !'' dit soudain une voix féminine juste derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent Mirajane avec ces vêtements en lambeaux ainsi qu'un regard surpris écrit dans ses yeux

'' Vous deux êtes...'' demanda-t-elle avant de se faire interrompre par des cris et des gémissement des deux amoureux

'' NON NON NOUS SOMMES POUR L'INSTANT JUSTE AMIS'' crièrent les deux en étant rouge comme des tomates.

'' Tiens comment vas-tu Mira ?'' demanda Ken avec un regard inquiet

'' Oh ne t'inquiète pas je vais suffisamment bien'' répondit-t-elle quand soudain, ils virent Jenny se rapprocher des corps inconscient de Yuka et de Toby

'' Ces deux là sont franchement mal-en-points'' annonça t-elle aux trois autres

'' Faudrait les ramener aux stades, Aqua pourrait s'en occuper'' dit Ken en essayant de se lever avec délicatesse sur ses jambes à l'aide de Shelia

Soudain, ils sentirent quelqu'un arriver par les airs. Ils furent surpris de voir que c'était Jason qui se faisait porter par Teppei et Claire qui avaient déployer leurs ailes. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers une direction inconnue.

'' Jason, Claire et Teppei ? Où vont-ils ?'' demanda Ken

'' On devrait les suivre, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment'' proposa Shelia avec inquiétude

'' Tout à fait d'accord'' répondit Mirajane en portant les deux membres de Lamia Scale sur ces épaules.

Les quatre suivirent le mage constellationiste dans la direction où il se rendait. Ils savaient que quelque chose de grand a du arriver parce que tout autour d'eux était assez détruit et pourquoi Jason c'était déplacer exprès en ville alors que la remise des prix se déroulait au stade.

Quand ils virent, le mage constellationiste et les deux Exceeds atterrirent aux sols, ils furent surpris par ce qu'ils voyaient devant eux. Une silhouette géante était emprisonnée dans un bloc de glace et sur son torses, on pouvait voir la silhouette d'une personne dessus. Dans ce bloc de glace était enfermé Grey et Kaku.

Jason et les deux Exceed, les virent arriver et lancèrent un sourire à eux.

'' Jason ? Qu'est ce qui est arriver pendant que nous étions inconscient ?'' demanda Ken en faisant allusion aux deux chasseurs de démons coincer dans la glace.

'' Grey à utiliser la technique la plus puissante de la magie de glace constructive et à décider de s'enfermer à l'intérieur avec Kaku afin de cesser le combat.'' expliqua Jason gagnant des hochements de tête de Claire et de Teppei

'' Je suis désolée, si seulement je n'aurai pas fait match nul, on aurait peut être empêcher ça'' s'excusa Ken en baissant la tête d'embarras.

'' Non Ken, même si tu serais encore debout, tu n'aurai pas pu empêcher ça'' dit Jason avec un sourire

'' Bon Jason, ne perdons pas de temps, les autres nous attendent pour la remise des prix'' dit Claire en regardant son bras comme si elle avait une montre.

'' Miaou'' miaula Teppei

'' Oui c'est partit'' dit-il avant de se faire arrêter par Shelia

'' Attends, comment pourras-tu les faire sortir de là ? Léon m'a expliquer que seul des gouttes de Lunes pourraient faire fondre cette glace'' dit-elle

'' Oui, c'est vrai mais moi j'ai quelqu'un qui connais pleins de sort de Dissipation également les gouttes de lunes'' dit-il quand soudain il sortit une clé saphir de sa poche. Elle avait la lame ressemblant à un prisme et sur sa poignée était gravée le symbole de W. Elle commença à briller et Jason prononça la formule pour faire sortir l'esprit de sa clé.

'' Ouvre-toi porte des esprits ! Viens à moi Cassiopeia !'' cria-t-il que l'esprit de la constellation de Cassiopée fit son apparition dans une lumière étincelante.

C'était une jeune femme d'âge majeur avec la peau et les yeux violets clairs. Elle avait de long cheveux noir qui descendait en bas du dos. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noir courte à épaules nus avec un arc sur sa poitrine et avait des franges blanches en bas de sa robe. Sur sa tête elle portait une coiffe à froufrous de couleur violette, et sur ses jambes, elle portait des chaussettes de lingeries ainsi que des pantoufles noirs. Toute autour d'elle planait deux prisme de couleur sombre qui devaient sûrement être la source de ces pouvoirs.

'' Bonjour Maître Jason, vous avez besoin de moi ?'' demanda-t-elle d'un ton de la voix sans émotion.

'' Oui j'aimerai que tu utilises ta magie de Dissipation sur ce gros bloc de glace afin de libérer ce qui est à l'intérieur'' dit Jason en pointant du doigt le bloc de glace. L'esprit stellaire se retourna vers le bloc et joint ses mains.

'' Se sera fait maître Jason !'' dit-elle quand soudain ses deux prismes commencèrent à s'enrouler au-dessus du bloc de glace

'' Gouttes de Lunes !'' prononça-t-elle que la pluie violette commença à tomber sur le bloc de glace. La glace fondit en très peu de temps et Kaku et Grey furent libérer

'' Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?'' demanda Kaku toujours dans sa forme de démon des bois

'' Grey a utiliser sa Glace absolue et vous aviez été enfermer tous les deux à l'intérieur'' expliqua Jason attirant l'attention des deux chasseurs de démons

'' Ben qu'est ce que vous faîtes là, le tournoi n'est pas fini ?'' demanda Grey

'' Si, il est terminé, Fairy Tail à gagner'' répondit Jason avec un visage impassible gagnant un sourire joyeux de Grey mais un regard déprimant de Kaku.

'' Mais comment avez-vous réussi à nous sortir du sort le plus puissant de mon ancien maître ?'' demanda Grey assez surpris

'' C'est simple Grey, Cassiopeia ici présente, connaît des tas de sort de Dissipation également les Gouttes de Lunes'' explique Jason en désignant Cassiopeia qui s'inclinèrent une nouvelle fois.

'' Un esprit expérimenté dans les sorts de Dissipation, c'est assez impressionnants.'' murmura le mage de glace.

'' Bon maintenant et si on retournait au stade'' dit soudain Jenny prêt à partir en direction du stade

'' Je te suis !'' dit Mirajane en la suivant

'' Jason, si vous n'avez plus besoin de mes services puis-je me retirer ?'' demanda Cassiopeia

'' Bien sûr, merci pour tout Cassiopeia'' remercia Jason en sortant la clé de Cassiopeia et cette dernière disparut dans une lumière étincelante et retourna dans le monde des esprits.

'' Quand à vous deux ! Essayer de retrouver ceux qui sont encore inconscient dans les parages'' dit Ken aux deux chasseurs de démons

'' OK Dac !'' répondirent les deux chasseurs de démons. Grey escalada le corps de Kaku et se posa sur son épaule. Kaku se releva avec Grey accroché fortement à son épaule.

Kaku commença à marcher à travers la ville et Grey servait de vigie pour repérer tout les autres concurrents qui étaient encore inconscients.

 **(Un peu plus tard aux stades)**

C'était l'heure de la remise des prix et tous les participants étaient revenus, sauf certains qui manquaient encore à l'appelle.

Tous ceux qui étaient inconscient ce qui désignait, Jin, Natsu, Erza, Tommy, Rogue, Yukino, Ichiya, Yuka et Toby étaient allonger sur le sol. Ils allaient bientôt subir les soins de Aqua grâce à sa magie du bistouris.

'' Bon est ce que tout le monde est présent ?'' demanda Aqua aux autres avant qu'ils entendirent quelqu'un arriver par les couloirs.

'' Attendez on apporte ces trois là !'' Kaku et Grey avait sur leurs épaules Jura, Sam et Léon qui était inconscient et ils les posèrent près des autres inconscients.

Grey soupira après avoir porter le corps lourd de Léon quand soudain il se fait étreindre par derrière

''(pleure) Juvia avait peur que Monsieur Grey reste pour toujours un vulgaire glaçon'' cria Juvia de façon comique en étant dans un monde où elle avait une vie heureuse avec son Grey mais dans un bloc de glace qu'elle traînait partout où elle allait.

'' Mais va te faire soigner toi !'' s'exclama Grey de façon comique

'' Bon si tous le monde à été ramener ici, je peux commencer'' dit Aqua en tendant son bras droit

'' Tu es sûr que sa va suffire ?'' demanda Kagura avec un visage impassible

'' Bien sûr, ils vont tous revenir à eux en quelques secondes seulement. Health !'' cria-t-elle quelle créa une sphère bleu dans sa main et elle commença à planer alors que son bras créa d'autres sphères bleues. Elle en créa douze en tout et chacune planaient au-dessus d'un blesser. Elle baissa son bras avec sa main qui avait les doigts serrer et toutes les sphères bleues descendirent et pénétrèrent dans la poitrine des blesser.

Toutes leurs blessures commencèrent a disparaître et certains commencèrent à se réveiller. Jin et Natsu furent les premiers et les deux étirèrent leurs membres.

'' Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passer ? J'ai du manquer quelque chose'' dit Jin en se frottant l'arrière du crâne quand soudain il se fait étreindre par Wendy.

'' Jin j'étais très inquiète'' dit-elle quand soudain Jin enroula ses bras autour d'elle

'' C'était pas la peine je vais bien'' dit-il quand soudain il écarquilla les yeux

'' Mais attends on est au stade, qu'en est-t-il du tournoi ?'' demanda-t-il en regardant toute autour de lui.

'' Waidgu Fox a perdu'' répondit-elle simplement. Jin écarquilla les yeux et baissa les yeux dans la honte

'' J'en reviens pas'' murmura-t-il quand soudain il entendit Natsu hurler de joie en sautillant dans tous les sens. Jin grogna de frustration car il avait une migraine atroce dans sa tête. Il posa sa main sur sa tête en essayant de soulager la douleur.

'' Ta mal à la tête ?'' demanda Wendy avec inquiétude

'' Oui un peu mais je pense que sa va allez'' répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il entendit soudain la voix de Hikari qui essayait de réveiller Tommy et Sam, elle poussait même Sam avec son pied mais celui-ci avait l'air de prendre du plaisir alors qu'il dormait toujours.

'' Allez vous deux réveillez-vous !'' dit-elle assez en colère

'' Oh ne sois pas si brutale'' lui reprocha Mirajane, soudain ils entendirent Sam gémir dans son sommeil

'' Ah bonjour Mirajane chérie ! Allez viens me donner un petit bisou'' dit-il avec une voix pervers en mettant sa bouche en cul de poule. Il approcha sa tête prêt de la personne qui se trouvait à côté de lui et par malchance, c'était Tommy.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux lentement et les écarquilla soudain de façon comique en serrant les dents de frustration en voyant les lèvres de Sam se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui.

Avant que Sam n'atteignent ces lèvres, il sortit de sa transe et écarquilla les yeux de frustration en serrant les dents en regardant l'épéiste dans les yeux.

'' GH !'' s'exclama Sam

''GRRR !'' s'exclama Tommy

'' GRRHH !''

''GHH !''

'' EH DIS DONC SA VA PAS DE ME METTRE TA SALE FACE SOUS LE NEZ !'' cria Sam en se mettant assis furtivement rouge de colère.

'' QUOI ! MAIS C'EST PLUTÔT À MOI DE DIRE ÇA !'' cria Tommy en se mettant assis quand soudain il attrape Sam par le col de sa chemise et tous les deux commencèrent à se bagarrer.

Les autres les regardaient avec des regards bizarres. Soudain Hikari les frappa sur la tête et tout les deux tombèrent par terre avec des bosses sur le crâne.

'' C'est bon vous avez fini vous deux, la remise des prix va bientôt commencer !'' cria-t-elle aux deux que les deux écarquillèrent soudain les yeux et se retournèrent vers les autres.

'' Qui a gagner alors ?'' ils demandèrent

'' Fairy Tail'' répondit Jin avec un regard déçu. Les deux pâlir à la réponse et tous les deux tombèrent à terre avec un fantôme sortant de leurs bouches.

'' LA HONTE !'' dirent-ils avec un ton sans émotion. Les autres soupirèrent à leurs réponses.

Un peu plus tard, la remise des prix pouvait enfin commencer. Le roi toujours dans son costume de Mato se tenait au centre du stade avec dans ses mains, la coupe des grands jeux inter-magiques et enfin un sac avec les 30 millions de joyaux à l'intérieur.

'' En tant que arbitre et mascotte du tournoi, non d'une citrouille, j'ai l'honneur de remettre la coupe et la récompense de 30 millions de joyaux aux victorieux du tournoi inter-magique de cette années, FAIRY TAIL !'' annonça-t-il que la foule les acclamèrent fortement.

Sans plus tarder, les membres les plus actifs de Fairy Tail se précipitèrent pour prendre le trophée dans leurs mains. Natsu tenait le trophée haut dans le ciel en se faisant portée par Elfman.

'' Ouais, on est les meilleurs !'' cria Natsu dans les airs que les autres le suivirent. L'année dernière ils avaient pas eu la chance de garder leur titre puisqu'il n'avait pas participer aux jeux de l'année précédente mais elle n'avait eu aucun vainqueur puisqu'elle avait été interrompu par Natsu.

Alors qu'ils célébraient leurs victoires avec des pleures ou avec Makarof qui faisait couler les 30 millions de joyaux entre ces mains.

Les membres de Waidgu Fox essayaient de cacher une tête déçu. Makarof remarqua également ça alors il se dirigea vers son ami d'enfance

'' Même si vous aviez perdu et que même si Fairy Tail est devenu numéro une de Fiore sachez que ceci n'est qu'un tournoi, on a gagner par ce qu'on a été plus malin'' dit Makarof avant de ce faire interrompre par Natsu

'' EH LE VIEUX, ON A GAGNER PARCE QU'ON A ETE TROP FORT !'' cria Natsu avant de ce faire écrabouiller par Makarof

'' Tu parles, personne ne pouvais les égaler et vous aviez fini par faire match nul contre eux et je tiens à féliciter Gajeel pour avoir été le seul à avoir fait un sans faute'' dit Makarof

'' Ouais enfin c'est ce cuistot pervers qu'a jouer le con'' murmura Tommy avec agacement

'' Répètes ça connard !'' cria Sam

'' Enfin bref ce que je veux dire c'est que même si on a gagner ce tournoi, la guilde la plus puissante de Fiore, c'est vous.'' expliqua Makarof

'' Je te remercie du compliment Makarof, mais mes enfants sont surtout déçu c'est parce qu'il voulait juste gagner c'était pour me faire apparemment une surprise à moi et à ma femme'' dit-il en se retournant vers ses enfants avec un sourire.

'' Oui, quand on a commencer à attirer l'attention du conseil de la magie en détruisant les cinquante guildes sombres. Et quand on a poser notre candidature pour les jeux, on voulait organiser une rencontre entre lui et maître Makarof. Mais bien sûr notre intention de départ à changer avec ce qui c'est passer avec White Birds et Raven Tail, alors la surprise fut gâcher, alors on a proposer de gagner ce tournoi afin que notre famille ne soit pas la risée de Fiore et qu'on nous considère comme une guilde par excellence, car on pensait que toutes les guildes devraient peut être prendre votre exemple et le notre alors on voulait que père soit fière de nous mais on a échouer'' expliqua Jin en baissant la tête.

'' Ne vous inquiétez, vous savez, j'ai toujours été fière de vous, car c'est pas moi l'icône de la famille, c'est vous mes enfants. Si je ne vous avais pas rencontrer i ans, vous ne seriez pas aujourd'hui des membres de la famille alors je ne serai jamais aussi heureux pendant le reste de mon existence. Mais le cadeau que vous vouliez me faire aurait été une des choses les plus merveilleuse que vous auriez fait pour moi'' remercia Yamamoto en se mettant à genoux devant ses enfants.

'' Si vous vous seriez pointer à la guilde comme ça depuis le début, on vous aurai accueillis quand même comme il se doit. Même si sa faisait longtemps que Yamamoto n'était pas rentrer et qu'il a fonder une autre guilde, on l'aurai accueillit comme un membre de notre guilde'' dit Mavis en volant au-dessus de Yamamoto

'' Merci, mais cette option n'a pas pu être possible, puisque notre guilde attirait la méfiance du conseil et qu'ils vous avaient déjà demander de nous surveiller. Alors se pointer en disant bonjour comme ci de rien n'était , sa n'allait pas vraiment marcher, alors on a préférer faire la surprise.'' répondit Jin avec un sourire

Tout le monde avait le sourire aux lèvres dans le stade sauf Ezio et Tommy qui gardèrent leurs visages impassibles. Ils entendirent soudain un soupir voyant qu'Hikari était toujours tristes.

'' Qu'est ce qui il y a Hikari, tu te sens pas bien ?'' demanda Alicia d'un air inquiet alors qu'elle se tenait sur l'épaule de Kaku

'' Elle doit encore être déprimé d'avoir perdu'' dit Rika en se tournant vers la chasseuse de dragon de la forêt.

'' Hikari, je sais que tu tenais tant toi aussi à faire rendre père fière de nous, je dirai même plus que nous, mais ma fois, sa n'a plus aucune importance, on est heureux maintenant, alors ne sois plus triste d'accord'' dit Jin avec un visage inquiet.

Tout le monde avaient un visage d'inquiétude en attendant la réponse de Hikari qui avait la tête baisser avec une ombre qui cachait ces yeux.

'' Hikari'' murmura Juvia inquiète pour son ami en se tenant prêt de son Monsieur Grey.

'' C'est vraiment dur'' murmura Hikari

Les autres continuaient à la regarder avec les yeux un peu plus grands ouvert en attendant la suite de ça réponse, seules Ezio, Tommy, Luxus et Gajeel gardaient un regard impassible.

'' Je laisse tomber ! Oui pour eux et pour père, je laisse tomber...30 million de joyaux !'' déclara-t-elle en levant la tête.

Les membres de Waidgu Fox tressaillirent rapidement de façon comique en écarquillant les yeux, en ayant les dents pointues et les yeux sans pupilles. Tous le stades étaient bouche bée avec la mâchoire qui tombait au sol.

'' QUOI ? '' demandèrent les membres de Waidgu Fox en colère de façon comique

'' HIKARI TU NE PENSES QU'A L'ARGENT !'' s'exclama Sam de façon comique avec un regard ennuyer

Ken était pâle et tomba dans les pommes.

'' EH KEN S'EST ÉVANOUI !'' cria Thim en s'approchant du corps de Ken suivit de Shelia

'' SA VA PAS DE NOUS FAIRE UN COUP PAREIL T'ES FOLLE OU QUOI ?'' demanda Tommy rouge de colère de façon comique

'' (râlement) pourquoi vous le prenez comme ça ? Je sais très bien que je n'ai pas besoin de me faire du mal à cause de notre défaite'' répondit la mage météo en mettant ses mains sur les hanches.

'' ALORS L'IDÉE DE GAGNER POUR PÈRE C'ÉTAIT JUSTE POUR QUE TU PUISSES GAGNER TON FRIQUE !'' hurla Mike de façon comique.

'' Ben quoi, ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous n'aviez pas compris'' dit Hikari en haussant les épaules et en levant les bras

'' EH JE VOUS DIS QUE KEN S'EST ÉVANOUI !'' cria Thim une nouvelle fois forçant les membres de Waidgu Fox à se retourner vers lui avec les yeux écarquillées de façon comique

'' Hein ?'' demandèrent-t-ils

'' Laisse-le comme il est'' dit Hikari d'un air à s'en moqué de ce qui pourrai arriver à son frère.

'' AH TU DEVRAIS AVOIR HONTE !'' hurlèrent tous les membres de Waidgu Fox de façon comique laissant tout le stade dans la confusion

 **(Pendant ce temps en hauteur du stade)**

Les membres de Crimes Sorcière se tenaient au-dessus du stade avec un regard confus en regardant Xanders s'énerver.

'' NON MAIS JE RÊVE ! SALOPE VA ! TA PENSER QU'A TOI !'' hurla-t-il de façon comique avec le gag de la tête plus grosse que le corps.

Il s'agenouilla ensuite et lâcha ensuite un souffle d'agacement

'' Elle ne changeras jamais'' murmura-t-il en ayant les yeux fermées. Il entendit Jellal et Meldy se rapprocher de lui.

'' Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ensuite ?'' demanda Meldy. Xanders se retourna et lui donna un sourire

'' Oh on va certainement vivre à Magnolia, notre vie de migrants qui voyage, c'est fini, à partir de maintenant on fera alliance avec Fairy Tail et on vivra l'un à côté de l'autre. Et vous ?'' demanda-t-il

'' On va continuer à rallier plus de criminelle à notre cause pour qu'ils nous aident à trouver un moyen de vaincre Zeleph, le mage noir'' expliqua Jellal

'' Zeleph hein ?'' demanda Xanders d'un ton mystérieux en jetant un autre regard à ses frères dans le stade. Soudain il sortit quelque chose de sa poche et la lança à Jellal sans se retourner. Jellal l'attrapa sans le faire tomber et regarda curieusement l'objet.

'' C'est quoi ?'' demanda-t-il

'' C'est une lacrima portable, vous n'aviez qu'a taper le nom de la personne que vous désirez parler et cela vous permettra d'entrer en contact avec elle, c'est un tout nouveau matérielle de communication que les lacrimas de communication qu'on utilise'' expliqua Xanders avec un air agacée par la dernière partit de son explication.

'' Pourquoi tu nous le donne ?'' demanda Meldy par curiosité

'' J'ai le mien, je pourrai savoir où vous êtes, parce que je m'ennuierai sûrement à un moment donnée, alors quand se sera le cas, je vous appellerai et je vous accompagnerai dans vos mission'' expliqua-t-il en tournant la tête vers eux.

Jellal et Meldy répondirent avec un sourire alors que les anciens membres d'Oracion Seis gardaient des visages sans expressions.

 **(Saut dans le temps)**

 **(Pendant ce temps au siège du nouveau conseil de la magie)**

Les membres du conseil étaient retourner au siège du conseil juste après avoir terminer de regarder la finale des grands-jeux inter-magiques.

Dranbalt et Lahar se tenaient prêts d'une ouverture extérieur en train de regarder l'horizon en rigolant tous les deux.

'' Au faîtes tu ne retourne pas à Fairy Tail. Après tout t'es un de leurs membres'' dit Lahar avec un sourire

'' Oui, mais je suppose que je leurs suis plus utile en restant au sein du conseil. D'un côté je sais que ma guilde se méfie un petit peu d'eux après ce qui c'est passer avec Waidgu Fox'' dit Dranbalt

'' Oui, mais il ne faut pas en vouloir aux autres, c'est le conseiller Bellamy qui avaient discuter avec eux de ce sujet'' expliqua Lahar en relevant ces lunettes.

'' D'accord mais il y a une questions que je devais te poser'' dit Dranbalt en se tournant vers son amis

'' Quoi donc ?''

'' Comment ces personnes ont été désigner pour être des membres du nouveau conseil ?'' demanda Dranbalt

'' Au début avant qu'on les choisisses, on avait fait le choix d'appeler les mages sacré à la place mais on appris que l'ancien président Gran Doma avait un frère qui était aux services de l'ancien président du conseil Crawford Sheem en tant qu'assistant. C'était le président Silver Rayleigh. Il n'avait pas été ciblé par Tartaros parce que sa place ne se trouvait pas directement dans les affaires du conseil, alors on l'appela afin qu'il devienne le nouveau président en remplacement de son frère. Ensuite il a choisit tous les candidats pour devenir membre du conseil.'' expliqua-t-il

'' Il y a avait d'abord, le conseiller Ikkaku qui était l'ancien directeur de l'école d'escrime de la ville d'Era et il connaissait très bien le nouveau président.'' expliqua-t-il en désignant le conseiller épéiste aux crânes chauves.

'' Ensuite, il y a eu la conseillère Evangeline qui était une ancienne sorcière qui était réputée pour avoir une beauté incomparable à tous les mages du royaumes de Fiore et qui possédait la magie de la pétrification, alors le président lui avait donner un rendez-vous et est venu d'elle même au conseil juste après'' expliqua-t-il en désignant la conseillère au cheveux noir.

'' Le conseiller Boggy était un ancien parrain de la mafia qui c'était repentit en temps que détective de Onibus, il fut désigner comme homme de justice du conseil'' continua-t-il en désignant le conseiller à la coupe afro

'' Le conseiller Arthur quand à lui était un ancien prince d'un pays voisin et avait décider de commencer une nouvelle vie dans le royaume en commençant par un métier de gardien du côté de la famille royale mais il montra ces compétences en tant que bon gardien. Alors il fut choisis par le président Rayleigh comme le bouclier des conseillers'' continua-t-il en désignant le conseiller à l'armure saphir.

'' Le conseiller Gérard était connu pour avoir un instinct maternel et le conseil avait besoin de quelqu'un comme lui pour maintenir le morale des membres. C'est la seule raison pour qu'il fut accepter d'intégrer le conseil'' continua-t-il en désignant le conseiller obèse.

'' Et enfin le conseiller Bellamy et le seul à avoir intégrer le conseil d'une façon étrange, à l'époque personne le connaissait personne ne l'avait déjà vu auparavant, il a intégrer le conseil du jour au lendemain après qu'une manifestations de plusieurs habitant d'Era eut lieu pour forcer le conseil à l'accepter au sein du conseil'' raconta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils

'' Pourquoi des gens manifesterait contre le conseille pour intégrer quelqu'un qui ne sait jamais fait parler de lui et se faire attribuer les mérites pour devenir membre du conseil ?'' demanda Dranbalt également surpris.

'' On n'en sait rien, mais sa reste un mystère, mais il a quand même réussi à convaincre les membres du conseil de capturer Waidgu Fox pour déclarer la guerre aux autres pays, donc je me demande avec quelle moyen il a réussi à les convaincre de faire quelque chose d'aussi insensé ?'' se demanda Lahar en mettant un doigt sous son menton.

Soudain ils entendirent des pas à travers les couloirs. Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir le conseiller Bellamy parcourir le couloir accompagné de deux gardes du corps.

Il se dirigea vers Dranbalt et Lahar et leurs lança un sourire amusé

'' Où vous allez conseiller Bellamy ?'' demanda Lahar en essayant de faire semblant de faire preuve de respect pour le conseiller louche.

'' Je vais faire un tour dans les prisons souterraines, je dois interroger les membres de White Birds et de Raven Tail'' répondit-il en continuant ça marche

Dranbalt et Lahar le regardèrent partir en fronçant les sourcils.

Bellamy et ses gardes arrivèrent devant une vieille porte en bois munit d'une serrure en ferraille. L'un de ses gardes fit entrer une clé dans la serrure, déverrouilla la porte et ouvrit la porte pour le conseiller.

À l'intérieur, il y avait des escaliers qui menait aux prisons souterraines avec les murs qui étaient très étroits. Bellamy descendit les escaliers avec ces gardes et une fois atteint le bout, ils entèrent dans une salle sombre possédant plusieurs cellules. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle et s'arrêtèrent devant une cellule avec Ivan, Kurohebi, Nalpudding, Oïchi, Jugo, Giselle, Hidan, le membre de Raven Tail aux tain pâle et l'homme ressemblant à un cochon étaient à l'intérieur dans des tenus de prisonniers et chacun avaient plusieurs bandages sur le corps à cause de leurs combat contre les mages de Waidgu Fox.

Ivan leva la tête en fronçant les sourcils en regardant Bellamy.

'' Qu'est ce que tu veux ?'' demanda-t-il

'' On avait fait un contrat, vous deviez me capturer les membres participants de Waidgu Fox et en échange je vous faisais participer aux jeux pour vous permettre de prendre votre revanche contre Fairy Tail'' dit Bellamy en fronçant les sourcils.

'' On a rempli le contrat comme prévu c'est eux qui ont réussi à s'enfuir'' dit Kurohebi en se souvenant de ce qu'ils s'étaient passer

 _Flash-back arrière_

 _Kurohebi était déguiser en femmes et essayait d'attirer Sam dans une salle vide avec seulement quelque caisse. Sam marchait comme un zombie et entra dans la salle mais Kurohebi le frappa à la tête et l'assomma. Il le traîna ensuite dans la salle et entendit soudain des voix._

 _'' EH TOI RELÂCHE-LE !''cria Jin avec les sourcils froncer._

 _Kurohebi utilisa une technique de camouflages et se tenait sur le mur prêt de la porte et quand Jin, Tommy, Ken, Genius et Kaku entrèrent dans la salle, il se faufila discrètement hors de la pièce et les enferma à clé._

 _Fin Flash-back_

'' Malgré votre coopération, vous aviez échouer. Et maintenant qu'ils ont fait alliance avec Fairy Tail, sa sera plus difficile de les capturer'' dit Bellamy avec frustration.

'' Oh c'est pas le problème, si tu nous libères alors on déclarera la guerre à Fairy Tail pour capturer Waidgu Fox, deux guildes contre les notre'' proposa Oïchi avec un sourire obscure. Bellamy répondit en secouant la tête.

'' Désolé, mais il y a plus de complicité entre nous'' dit-il avec un sourire.

'' QUOI ?'' demandèrent les neufs en même temps

'' Sa fait la deuxième fois que vous échouer vos plans pendant les grands-jeux inter-magiques dans le seul but de vous venger de Fairy Tail mais pourtant je vous donne une autre mission et vous n'aviez pas été fichue de la mener correctement.'' se moqua-t-il. Mais pendant qu'il parlait, neuf hommes encapuchonnée apparurent derrière Ivan et ses hommes. Ils mirent une mains dans leurs poches prêt à sortir quelque chose et s'approchèrent lentement des neuf criminelles

'' C'était un accident on te la dit t'es sourds ou quoi ?'' demanda Jugo extrêmement vexé

'' Je m'en fous, mais vu que vous n'êtes pas fichue d'accomplir quoique ce soit, des petites mises aux points doivent être faîtes'' continua Bellamy

Soudain les neuf hommes encapuchonnée sortirent des poignards et attrapèrent les mages de White Birds et de Raven Tail par derrière et leurs plantèrent fermement leurs poignards en pleines poitrines.

Les neuf mages hurlèrent que les neuf hommes encapuchonnée leurs faisaient une grosse plaie sur leurs poitrines. Ils retirèrent leurs poignard de leurs poitrines et les neuf mages tombèrent aux sol en agonissant avec leurs plaie qui coulait et giclait une tonne de sang.

'' Qu'est...ce que...sa veut dire...Bâtard !'' demanda faiblement Ivan en gémissant de douleurs sur le sol et en crachant du sang de sa bouche.

Bellamy ne répondit rien et prit un tonneau en bois juste derrière lui et s'assit dessus devant la grille de leur cellule et les regardait avec un air de haut.

'' Sais-tu ce qu'est la faiblesse, Ivan ? La faiblesse c'est de penser que chaque échec peuvent être réparer en un clin d'œil. Sachez que quand j'ai eu se poste de conseiller, je voulais à tout pris mettre la main sur les membres de cette guildes, pour forcer leurs autres membres à mordre à l'appât et ensuite j'allais forcer le conseil à les utiliser à des projets de conquêtes. Mais le président et les autres conseiller sont tellement aveugles qu'ils vont peut être un jour finir par savoir qui je suis réellement, alors la seule chance que j'avais de mettre la main sur ces membres de Waidgu Fox était les grands jeux inter-magique. Et vous osez dire que vous feriez mieux la prochaine fois en enclenchant une guerre alors que vous n'aviez même pas été capable de réussir votre propre vengeance. Pauvre abruti ! Je ne vais quand même pas vous laisser foutre en l'air l'œuvre que je réserve pour quelqu'un d'important à mes yeux.'' expliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils avec un ton de sournoiserie.

'' GH...GH..SALE ENFOIRE...VA CREVER !'' cria Ivan de façon aigu. Les neuf hommes encapuchonnée sortirent de la cellule et se tenaient près de Bellamy.

Bellamy en avait assez de voir ces incompétents mourir lentement alors il se leva de son tonneaux et se dirigea vers les escaliers avec un air supérieur. En continuant à marcher, il tourna la tête vers ses gardes.

'' Nettoyer-moi ces merdes !''dit-il en montant les escaliers. Ils répondirent en hochant la tête.

Alors là c'était le comble, le conseiller Bellamy avait une double identité, mais qui est-t-il réellement ?

* * *

 **Annotations du chapitre suivant:**

 **Makarof: Bienvenu à Magnolia**

 **Yamamoto: Je suis content de revoir cette belle ville**

 **Wendy: Vous allez faire quoi maintenant ?**

 **Mike: Notre fidèle compagnon va bientôt arriver**

 **Xanders: OH c'est la belle vie !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail Alliance:**

 **La maison de Waidgu Fox**


End file.
